END
by xiugarbaby
Summary: Orang bilang usia belasan adalah usia paling labil, padahal sebenarnya usia 20 adalah yang paling menakutkan. Oh Sehun di usia 20 adalah Oh Sehun yang muda, bodoh, labil dan tertekan. Dan dia melakukan kesalahan yang fatal di usia itu. mampukah Sehun memperbaiki kesalahan itu? - HunHan - GS - Bad Summary Nice Story - HunHan Indonesia Giveway challenge.
1. Our Appa

**HUNHAN FOREVER! HUNHAN FOR LIVE!**

 **.**

 **This fanfiction is highly dedicated for a special event held by HunHan Indonesia.  
HUNHAN GIVE AWAY CHALLENGE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aruna Wu presents**

 **.**

" **E.N.D"**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **GS – Rated M – Family Life – Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter, detak jantung pasien mulai melemah!"

"Segera siapkan _Defibrilator_ 1!"

"Baik dok!"

"Dokter, nampaknya pasien memberikan reaksi negatif setelah penyuntikan obat"

"Segera cabut selang oksigennya! pasien mungkin saja memuntahkan darah… dan siapkan suntikan lain dengan dosis lebih rendah"

"Baik dok…"

" _Ya Tuhan… tolonglah hambamu ini… selamatkanlah anak ini ya Tuhan… aku mohon…"_

"Suster Han, segera siapkan pemasangan pipauntuk mengeluarkan darah kotor pasien"

"Baik dok!"

"Suster Lee, jika darah sudah keluar langsung pantau detak jantungnya kembali!"

"Baik dok!"

" _Defiblirator_ dalam hitungan, satu!"

…

" _Jaehun-ah… bertahanlah sayang…"_

.

.

.

"Jaehun-ah…. Hiks…hiks… Jaehun-aaaaahh…."

Seorang bocah laki – laki berusia 7 tahun menangis terisak dipelkukan sang ibu, wajahnya begitu merah dan sekujur tubuhnya dilumuri peluh. Kedua tangan mungil anak itu merangkul erat tengkuk ibunya, dia sangat jelas ketakutan. Tentu saja, saudara kembarannya sedang kritis di dalam ruang ICU.

Ini pukul 1 dini hari, lorong rumah sakit terasa begitu dingin padahal ini musim panas. Ini pukul 1 dini hari yang buruk bagi sepasang anak kembar yang satu dari mereka tengah meregang nyawa dan satunya lagi hampir gila ketakutan. Dan tentu saja, ini juga menjadi pukul 1 dini hari yang sangat buruk bagi kedua orang tua mereka.

Luhan, wanita yang kini memeluk buah hatinya itu merasa telah berhasil menjadi ibu yang paling tak berguna di dunia. Salah satu buah hatinya sedang berjuang ditengah hidup dan mati, dan satunya lagi seperti anak gangguan mental yang sama sekali tak berhenti menangis sejak saudara kembarnya mulai _collapse_ _2_. Kedua tangan Luhan memeluk erat satu putranya itu seraya mengusap kepala sang anak yang rambutnya sudah basah dan lepek. Meskipun raganya ada disana, namun pikiran wanita cantik itu melayang, pikirannya ingin sekali mendobrak masuk ruang ICU dan melihat keadaan satu putranya yang lain, atau jika diizinkan dia ingin sekali bertukar posisi dengan putranya itu. Bibir mungil Luhan tak henti – hentinya berdoa untuk kembar sulungnya. Penampilan Luhan juga benar – benar kacau. Mata sembab, pipi dan hidung memerah, rambut acak – acakan, dengan pakaian pesta yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Persetan dengan eyelinernya yang luntur, lipstiknya yang belepotan atau bedaknya yang tak lagi bisa menahan keringat dingin membasahi seluruh pelipisnya.

Berbeda dengan Luhan dan bocah kecil dipelukannya itu, di hadapan mereka seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan postur tubuh sempurna tengah berdiri dengan tatapan dingin dan misterius. Dibandingkan panik, pria bermarga Oh itu lebih terlihat tampan, dengan rambut hitamnya yang disisir menyamping, pakaian santai dengan celana jeans dan sneakersnya. Kedua tangannya dia lipat di dada, punggungnya menyandar di tembok rumah sakit dan kaki jenjangnya dia silangkan. Laki – laki itu terlihat sangat cool, mesikpun satu putranya sedang dalam masa kritis dan satunya lagi sudah seperti anak _Down syndrome._

Tak satupun kata yang keluar dari Sehun dan Luhan selama hampir 4 jam putra sulung mereka, Oh Jaehun, masuk ke ruang ICU dan putra bungsu mereka, Oh Jaehan, mulai menangis. Hingga rasanya Sehun nampak lelah dan berjalan mendekat menghampiri Luhan dan Jaehan.

"Jaehan-ah… sudah… jangan menangis lagi… jika kau menangis lagi nanti badanmu jadi panas sayang.."

Sehun mengusap rambut lepek putranya dan merampas Jaehan dari pangkuan Luhan. Luhan hanya diam, pandangannya tetap kosong dan tubuhnya terasa lemas, terbukti dari seberapa mudahnya Sehun mengambil Jaehan dari pelukan wanita cantik itu.

"Tapi _appa_ … Jaehun sedang sakit… Jaehun masuk rumah sakit lagi… Hiks.."

Sehun meraup tubuh Jaehan dan menggendongnya ala koala seraya menepuk – nepuk punggung bocah lugu itu.

"Jaehun pasti akan segera sembuh dan kembali bermain bersamamu sayang… ah iya… jika Jaehan menangis terus seperti ini, bagaimana Jaehun bisa kuat? Jaehan tidak lupa kan jika anak kembar punya hubungan batin?"

Sehun kembali bertanya pada putranya dan dibalas anggukan lemah dari Jaehan

"Jika Jaehan sedih dan menangis seperti ini, maka Jaehun akan jadi semakin lemah… bagaimana jika Jaehan berhenti menangis dan mengirimkan kekuatan Jaehan pada Jaehun?"

Jaehan yang mendengar ide brilian itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak Sehun dan menatap kedua mata sang ayah yang dia warisi seratus persen.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya anak itu polos

"Jaehan bisa mengirimkan kekuatan itu dengan cara… tidur…"

Agak tidak masuk akal memang, tapi demi apapun tidur adalah hal yang dibutuhkan Jaehan saat ini. Akal sehat Sehun tentu masih bisa membayangkan seberapa repotnya dia nanti jika Jaehan juga ikut demam dan sakit, itu bukanlah hal yang jarang terjadi. Faktanya adalah, Jaehan memang sering ikut sakit jika Jaehun sakit.

Dan ajaibnya, 15 menit setelah penawaran itu akhirnya Jaehan tertidur. Sehun segera menuju ke loby rumah sakit dan memesan satu kamar rawat untuk ditiduri Jaehan. Satu kamar rawat VIP dengan dua tempat tidur, jika Jaehun sudah keluar dari ruang ICU maka disanalah dia akan dirawat. Selalu seperti itu jika Jaehun kembali _collapse_ , Sehun akan memesankan ruang rawat VIP dengan dua _bed_.

"Jae…Jaehan sudah tidur?"

Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Sehun yang baru saja kembali dari ruang rawat untuk kembali menunggu kepastian di ruang ICU.

"Sudah" singkat Sehun dan pria tampan itu langsung duduk di bangku kosong samping Luhan

PUK

Sehun menyampirkan cardigan yang dia pakai di bahu Luhan. Ini hampir pukul 2 dini hari dan Luhan masih menggunakan gaun pesta tanpa lengan berwarna merah. Sehun tentu tidak mau jika wanita yang menyandang predikat sebagai ibu dari putra kembarnya itu juga ikut sakit.

Luhan agak kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya, namun wanita cantik walaupun dengan keadaan kusut itu hanya diam, kepalanya terlalu lelah untuk berpikir mau mengatakan apa pada Sehun.

"Dimana ponselmu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar, nada datar yang berhasil membuat Luhan ketakutan setengah mati saat ini

"Ponselku mati, lowbat… lalu mati…" jawab Luhan terbata

"Dan kau baik – baik saja meninggalkan HunHan hanya berdua dirumah dengan membawa ponsel _lowbat?"_

tanya Sehun lagi masih dengan nada datar yang terasa makin dingin. Si kembar Jaehun dan Jaehan memang lebih sering mereka sebut HunHan untuk mempermudah saat menyebut atau memanggil mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak tau jika acaranya akan lama… jadi…"

"Apa kau lupa caranya menghubungiku?" Sehun memandang tajam Luhan namun wanita itu tak sama sekali membalas tatapan Sehun

"Jika kau ada keperluan diluar kau bisa menghubungi aku dan memintaku untuk menjaga HunHan… jangan bilang kalau kau lupa jika aku adalah _Appa_ mereka"

"Sehun-ah… jaebal jangan bahas ini lagi… aku…"

"Kau selalu seperti ini, Lu…"

Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah.

"Setiap kau bersalah dan tidak ada pembenaran yang bisa kau gunakan, kau pasti memaksa untuk tidak membahas masalahnya lagi… tapi jika itu aku, kau akan terus memakiku mungkin juga akan mengungkit kesalahan itu setiap hari"

Luhan tercekat, dia tidak bisa membela dirinya saat ini. Dari apa yang Sehun katakan barusan, Luhan terdengar sangat egois. Luhan memanglah wanita yang seperti itu, lalu Sehun bisa apa? Dia hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan menepuk pelan bahu sempit Luhan

"Aku hanya berharap kau tidak lupa jika sampai kapapun aku tetaplah ayah kandung Oh Jaehun dan Oh Jaehan… jangan merasa berat untuk memintaku datang kepada mereka jika kau tidak bisa ada bersama mereka, aku mohon… jangan hapus posisiku sebagai _appa_ mereka… aku janji tidak akan mengusik kehidupan pribadimu, aku hanya ingin HunHan kita tetap merasa lengkap… punya _eomma_ dan _appa_ …"

Sehun berkata dengan nada lembut kali ini, dan entah asalnya darimana tapi hati Luhan yang sedari tadi ketakutan kini terasa lebih ringan dan nyaman. Sehun selalu bisa membuatnya merasa beribu kali lebih baik ketika dia merasa kesulitan, bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu 12 tahun yang lalu, saat masih di _Senior High School._

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah… maafkan aku…" lirih Luhan lagi dan kini wajah wanita itu jelas terlihat lebih tenang. Sehun tau itu, sedari tadi Luhan juga sangat takut dimarahi olehnya.

" _It's okay_ … aku akan bersama kalian sampai Jaehun kembali normal" ujar Sehun lembut dan masih menusap pelan bahu Luhan

"Semalam aku tidak meminta bantuanmu karena tempat tinggalmu cukup jauh… dari Gangnam ke Incheon kan perlu waktu yang cukup lama dan aku kira kau pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu jadi aku…"

GEP

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membuat wanita itu menatapnya sedikit terkejut dan takut sekaligus.

"Aku tidak keberatan… bahkan jika aku berada di kutub utara sekalipun, dan kau memintaku datang untuk HunHan maka aku akan segera datang… tak peduli aku sedang dalam rapat tender raksasa atau sebentar lagi akan dihukum gantung. Aku tidak akan peduli, aku pasti akan segera datang untuk anak – anakku… dan kau… kau hanya perlu memberitahuku, Lu… aku pasti datang,"

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang ketika Sehun mengatakan hal itu, sulit dipercaya baginya, seorang Sehun rela meninggalkan pekerjaan untuk menemuinya… ah ralat… menemui kedua buah hati mereka.

Luhan baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan seorang dokter bertubuh tinggi tegap keluar dari ruangan itu.

Luhan dan Sehun segera berdiri lalu menghampiri sang dokter, "Bagaimana Jaehun?" tanya Sehun segera

"Kondisi Jaehun sudah lebih membaik, detak jantungnya sudah lebih stabil dan tidak ada masalah lainnya… mungkin untuk pemulihan dia harus di rawat paling tidak 3 sampai 5 hari lalu setelah itu Jaehun bisa pulang" ujar dokter tampan dengan alis tebal itu dengan sedikit senyum

Sehun dan Luhan menghela napas panjang bersamaan, mereka tentu sangat lega mendengar apa yang dokter tampan itu katakan barusan

"Sudah… jangan khawatir… Jaehunie baik – baik saja.." dokter itu mengusap bahu Luhan dan sedetik kemudian,

Luhan memeluk sang dokter dan menangis terisak, dokter itu perlahan tersenyum lalu balas memeluk Luhan yang menangis tersedu di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku bingung, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jaehun… aku ceroboh, aku salah, aku tidak seharusnya meninggalkan mereka hanya berdua di rumah… hiks…"

Luhan terus meracau dan sang dokter tampan mempererat pelukannya lalu mengusap kepala belakang Luhan dengan lembut,

"Sudahlah… ini bukan salahmu… kau tentu tidak tau jika Jaehun akan _collapse_ kan? Lain kali kau bisa menghubungiku untuk menjaga mereka jika kau sibuk" ujar dokter tampan itu dan memeluk Luhan lebih erat.

Kedua mata Sehun menyipit saat melihat adegan itu tepat di depan matanya. Luhan, mantan istrinya dipeluk oleh seorang dokter yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa anaknya, seorang dokter yang kini menyandang status sebagai kekasih mantan istrinya. Sehun semakin merasa dipecundangi oleh kenyataan, dia semakin terlihat seperti seorang pecundang yang tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mantan istri yang demi Tuhan masih dia cintai itu dan terlebih untuk kedua buah hatinya, terutama Jaehun.

Sehun memilih pergi dari sana, dia tau, tidak ada gunanya tetap berdiri disana dan melihat pemandangan yang melukai mata, hati dan pikirannya. Bukannya dia tidak peduli dan tidak mau melihat Jaehun tapi… entahlah… rasanya dokter tampan bernama lengkap Wu Yifan itu lebih cocok ada disamping Jaehun saat ini. Selain karena Yifan adalah kekasih _eomma_ mereka yang suatu hari nanti mungkin saja akan menjadi sosok ayah baru bagi kedua buah hatinya, lelaki blasteran China – Canada itu juga seorang dokter yang tau betul tentang kondisi putranya. Yah… Jaehun ada di tangan ibunya dan orang yang tepat. Jadi untuk apa Sehun masih diam disana?

Sehun merasa lebih baik dia pergi keruang rawat dan menjaga Jaehan, anak itu memang sehat, tapi dia sendirian. Sehun tak mau semakin jadi pecundang dengan membiarkan bungsu kecilnya tidur sendirian di kamar rumah sakit.

Lelaki bermarga Oh yang terlihat sangat tampan di usianya yang baru saja menginjak 25 tahun itu masuk ke ruang rawat dimana Jaehan terbaring damai di salah satu _bed_ di kamar itu. Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya dan menciptakan _smirk_ kecil ketika melihat betapa miripnya cara Jaehan tidur dengan dirinya. Satu kaki di tekuk, kedua tangan terangkat, kepala yang tak pernah nyaman dengan bantal dan selimut yang berserakan.

Sehun berjalan perlahan lalu menarik sebuah kursi untuk nya duduk di sebelah Jaehan, setelah puas tersenyum geli melihat kebiasaan tidur sang buah hati, Sehun lalu sedikit merapikan selimut Jaehan yang sudah tak beraturan letaknya.

"Bahkan saat tidurpun kau tidak bisa tenang… kau memang anak _appa!"_ bisik Sehun dan kembali tersenyum

Melihat wajah damai Jaehan, mau tidak mau dia kembali merasa bersalah, kembali mengutuk kebodohannya, kembali memaki kesalahannya lima tahun yang lalu.

Banyak yang bilang usia belasan adalah usia yang labil, tapi sebenarnya usia ke 20 adalah usia yang paling menakutkan, usia 20 adalah titik puncak kelabilan seorang yang beranjak dari remaja ke dewasa. Usia dimana semua emosi kadang tak bisa dibendung dan tentu saja, saat itu Sehun belum siap menahan semua beban dan tekanan yang dia dapat di usia 20 tahun.

Sehun dan Luhan menikah karena Luhan telah mengandung buah cinta mereka. Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan, begitu pula Luhan, Sehun yang berada di tingkat dua _Senior High School_ menghamili kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah kakak tingkatnya sendiri. Untung saat itu Luhan baru saja lulus sekolah ketika dia tau dia mengandung buah cintanya dengan Sehun.

Mereka menikah saat usia kandungan Luhan menginjak 4 bulan, di musim panas bulan agustus 7 tahun yang lalu. Semua berjalan mulus, Sehun dan Luhan menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dengan baik meskipun Sehun masih harus ikut _Homeschooling_ karena orang tua Sehun tak mau menganggung lebih banyak malu setelah anak kebanggaan mereka di _drop out_ dari sekolah yang lama. Sehun berasal dari keluarga yang serba berkecukupan, begitu pula dengan Luhan, kedua orang tua mereka tentu mampu menyokong kehidupan mereka lengkap dengan dua jabang bayi yang ada di kandungan Luhan saat itu.

Di bulan Januari, tepat di tanggal 10, Sehun dan Luhan sah menjadi orang tua dari sepasang bayi kembar yang mereka berinama Oh Jaehun dan Oh Jaehan. Tapi kebahagiaan mereka sedikit terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa salah satu dari putra kembar mereka mengalami kelainan pada jantungnya. Ya… Oh Jaehun terlahir dengan kelainan jantung bawaan yang sering disebut dengan _Tetralogi of Fallot (TOF)_ _3_ dan harus mengalami perawatan intensif sejak 3 jam dia dilahirkan, Jaehun juga memiliki tubuh yang ringkih dan mudah terserang virus dan penyakit, memiliki beberapa macam alergi dan anak itu juga lebih kurus dari kembarannya. Sementara Oh Jaehan? Walaupun dia terlahir 10 menit setelah kembarannya, anak itu terlahir sangat sehat dan sempurna. Berat badannya memuaskan dan kondisinya sangat baik.

Sehun dan Luhan menjalani hari – hari mereka sebagai sepasang orang tua di usia muda dengan banyak tantangan. Mengurus anak kembar tentu 2 kali lipat lebih sulit dariapa mengurus seorang bayi saja, terlebih lagi salah satu dari bayi kembar mereka memiliki kondisi tubuh yang tidak biasa. Sehun dan Luhan menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tenaga mereka untuk menjaga, merawat dan mengasuh kedua buah hati mereka, belum lagi jika Jaehun mendadak _collapse_. Jika Jaehun _collapse_ maka Jaehan sang kembaran pasti juga ikut sakit, entah itu demam, flu atau radang yang jelas Sehun dan Luhan selalu disibukkan dengan semua hal itu.

Sebagai orang tua, tentu Sehun dan Luhan tidak keberatan melakukan itu semua. Demi Tuhan mereka menyayangi kedua putra mereka apapun keadaannya, mereka berduapun saling mencintai. Tapi tetap saja, usia mereka belum matang untuk menerima semua tekanan itu. Tentu ada pertengkaran – pertengkarang kecil yang menghiasi pernikahan mereka, namun itu semua bisa diredakan oleh tawa putra kembar mereka dan cinta mereka. Sehun adalah tipikal lelaki sabar dan tak banyak menuntut, sangat cocok untuk Luhan yang lebih emosian, agak cerewet dan cukup mengatur. Hal itu Sehun rasa wajar karena Luhan adalah seorang wanita, dan mereka sudah punya anak.

Semuanya mungkin akan baik – baik saja jika mereka menjalani itu ketika mereka sudah lebih dewasa. Tidak di usia 18 dan 19 tahun. Sehun dan Luhan, keduanya dituntut untuk tetap berkuliah oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Orang tua Sehun dan Luhan memang memberikan support _financial_ pada keluarga kecil anak – anak mereka namun selebihnya mereka tidak peduli, tak satupun kakek atau nenek dari kembar lucu itu peduli pada mereka. Bahkan sejak HunHan dilahirkan, nenek dan kakek mereka tak pernah sekalipun menjenguk, bahkan sekedar menelpon untuk bertanya apa kabar sang cucu saja tak pernah. Mungkin itu sebuah bentuk hukuman atau selebihnya mereka memang tidak peduli, entahlah.

Menjalani kehidupan kuliah dengan dua orang anak membuat Sehun dan Luhan makin sering bertengkar, mereka semakin tertekan dan dua bulan setelah ulang tahun HunHan yang ke dua, Sehun melayangkan gugatan cerai untuk Luhan. Sehun ingin menceraikan Luhan dan Luhan menerima perceraian itu tanpa sekalipun mau bermediasi. Sehun tak peduli apapun, Sehun sudah lelah dengan semua tekanan yang dia dapat saat itu, bahkan tak sedikitpun dia meminta hak asuh anak dari Luhan. Si bodoh Oh Sehun saat itu hanya menyanggupi untuk tetap memberikan dukungan _financial_ pada HunHan. Itu saja.

Muda, bodoh, labil dan tertekan. Itulah Oh Sehun di usianya yang ke 20.

Berbeda dengan Sehun di usia ke 25nya kini. Oh Sehun di usia ke 25 adalah Oh Sehun yang dewasa, cerdas, mapan, stabil dan penuh penyesalan. Lama Sehun merenungkan penyesalannya sampai dia tak sadar telah jatuh tertidur dengan setengah badannya tertelungkup di tempat tidur Jaehan.

.

.

.

 **E.N.D  
(Ex-Husband Next Door)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chaper 1: Our** _ **'APPA'**_

" _ **Berapapun usianya, kesalahan apapun yang telah dia lakukan, berapapun banyaknya waktu yang telah dia buang… seorang ayah tetaplah ayah"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semalaman itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak memejamkan mata. Wanita cantik itu masih setia memandang tubuh putranya terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan berbagai macam alat, selang infuse dan selang oksigen di tubuhnya. Hati Luhan sangat perih melihat itu semua, bagaimana bisa tubuh mungil dan ringkih Jaehun menahan sakitnya, betapa putranya itu pasti lelah dengan semua ini. Oh Jaehun memang terlahir dengan kondisi fisik yang tidak sesempurna Oh Jaehan, namun dari segi kematangan emosi entah bagaimana Jaehun memang jauh lebih dewasa dari Jaehan. Tidak hanya itu, otak Jaehun benar – benar encer, anak itu nampaknya mewarisi isi kepala sang ayah walaupun wajahnya sendiri lebih mirip Luhan, terutama dua mata rusa anak itu, seratus persen mata Luhan.

 _Ceklek_

Suara pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan seorang dokter tampan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan senyum teduhnya.

"Ganti bajumu dulu Lu… barusan aku membelikannya untukmu… maaf hanya ada yang seperti ini di dekat sini"

Yifan menyerahkan sebuah paper bag kepada Luhan dan wanita itu baru tersadar jika dibalik pakaian khusus ICUnya dia masih hanya menggunakan pakaian pestanya kemarin dan… cardigan Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Jaehun…" lirih Luhan tanpa memandang Yifan yang kini sudah menggunakan sarung tangan karetnya

"Jaehun akan baik – baik saja Lu… aku rasa detak jantungnya sudah sangat normal… dia hanya tertidur karena lelah pasca penanganan tadi"

Yifan berkata seraya mengecek luka di sudut bibir Jaehun dimana sebuah pipa dimasukkan untuk menyedot darah kotor agar tidak bercampur dengan darah bersihnya di jantung.Selang oksigen masih belum dilepaskan dari hidung mancung Jaehun yang Yifan tau itu diwarisi dari sang ayah.

"Jaehun adalah anak yang kuat… dia selalu berhasil bertahan selama ini dan itu luar biasa"

Yifan mengelus lembut kening Jaehun yang mulai berkeringat, satu tanda bahwa aliran oksigen di tubuh mungil itu sudah lebih membaik.

"Yifan-ah…"

"Ng?"

"Apakah… apakah Jaehunku akan terus menerus seperti ini?"

Sebulir air mata kembali jatuh di pipi Luhan tepat setelah kalimat tanya itu terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Mata elang dokter tampan itu langsung memandang tajam kekasihnya, kekasih yang tak lain adalah ibu dari pasien kecilnya. Itu bukanlah perntanyaan pertama Luhan, wanita cantik itu sudah berulang kali menanyakan hal yang sama pada kekasihnya, kekasih yang tak lain adalah dokter dari putra kecilnya.

"Dia akan sembuh Lu… Jaehun pasti akan sembuh,"

"Kapan? Jadi sampai kapan dia akan terus menderita seperti ini?" lirih Luhan sambil menghapus kasar jejak air mata di pipinya.

Yifan berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan, pria itu langsung berlutut di hadapan kekasihnya dan membantu sang kekasih menghapus air matanya.

"Saat ini usia Jaehun masih sangat muda, organ dalam tubuhnya masih belum stabil, jadi… kami para medis masih belum berani mengambil keputusan lebih lanjut"

Yifan menjeda kalimatnya lalu menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Tapi aku bisa pastikan… Jaehun akan sembuh dan tumbuh dewasa bersama kita…"

.

" _bersama kita"_

.

Luhan tersadar ketika mendengar dua kata terakhir Yifan, bersama kita,

" _Kita…?"_

Luhan mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, kita… satu kata yang amat sangat tak dimengerti Luhan. Entah kenapa, kata kita yang baru saja didengar Luhan seperti sebuah ikatan yang tak terlihat dan langsung mengikat dirinya dan pria di hadapannya ini bersama. Dan itu… rasanya sangat sesak bagi Luhan.

"Aku akan melihat Jaehan… Jaehan… harus sekolah hari ini"

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Yifan padanya dan segera berdiri. "Aku titip Jaehun padamu" ujarnya lalu pergi tanpa peduli kalimat Yifan setelah itu,

"Ganti bajumu dulu, Lu…"

.

.

.

Ini jam 6 pagi, dengan naluri alami tubuh kecil berpiama biru muda dengan taburan gambar domba putih itu terbangun. Senyumnya merekah walau matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka, hal yang paling membahagiakan untuk Jaehan adalah melihat sang ayah ada disampingnya saat dia baru bangun. Ini kejadian langka, sangat langka mengingat sang ayah sudah tak lagi tinggal bersamanya, kembarannya dan ibunya dibawah atap yang sama sejak dia berusia 2 tahun 2 bulan.

" _Appa…"_

Jaehan memanggil lelaki yang tertidur dihadapannya dengan lembut, namun yang dia panggil tak kunjung bangun. Jaehan yang baru berusia 7 tahun itu dapat melihat, betapa lelah wajah sang ayah saat ini. Mata Jaehan yang seratus persen mata Sehun itu mengedip beberapa kali sebelum dia kembali memanggil ayahnya.

" _Appa…._ ayo bangun… _appaaaa…"_

Tak berselang lama Sehun pun bangun dari tidurnya dan menampilkan senyum penuh kasih sayangnya pada sang buah hati, meskipun mata sipitnya juga belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Jaehan ikut tersenyum lalu duduk diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit yang dia tiduri.

"Kenapa Jaehan bangun? Apa Jaehan mimpi buruk?"

Sehun mengusap kepala Jaehan yang rambutnya tak lagi selepek kemarin.

"Tidak… Tapi kan ini sudah pagi _appa…"_ ujar Jaehan seraya mengucek matanya

Sehun segera mengecek arloji mahal di pergelangan tangan kanannya dan melihat jarum pendek di angka 6 yang diikuti jarum panjang di angka 2.

"Ah… maaf… _appa_ kira ini belum pagi" ujar Sehun jujur

"Bagaimana dengan Jaehun?" anak itu bertanya setelah puas mengucek dua mata sipitnya.

"ah… Jaehunie… dia baik – baik saja sayang… hanya perlu sedikit pemulihan lalu dibawa ke ruang rawat" jawab Sehun masih dengan senyum tenangnya

"Lalu kapan Jaehunie boleh pulang?" anak itu kembali bertanya dengan tampang imut

"Segera sayang… segera… ah iya… Oh Jaehan…"

" _Ne_ _Appa.."_

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggil Jaehun seperti itu? Dia kan lebih tua darimu… kau seharusnya memanggil Jaehun dengan sebutan _hyung"_

Sehun memberikan mimic wajah yang tenang tapi tegas untuk menekankan satu nilai tradisi orang Korea, menghargai yang lebih tua, walaupun hanya 10 menit lebih tua.

Untuk memutuskan apakah dia akan memanggil Jaehun dengan sebutan _hyung_ atau tidak _,_ Jaehan nampak berpikir cukup keras. Namun tak lama kemudian wajah imut putra bungsunya itu kembali tersenyum.

"Aku akan memanggilnya _hyung_ jika dia sudah sembuh nanti" ujar anak itu

"Benarkah?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah yang dibuatnya imut dan itu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh putranya.

"Jaehanie janji akan memanggil Jaehunie dengan sebutan _hyung?_ " Sehun bertanya lagi dengan nada yang sama imutnya

"Janji… janji sesama _namja_ " Jaehan memberikan kepalan tangannya pada sang ayah, Sehun tersenyum sebentar lalu menyambut kepalan tangan itu dengan kepalan tangan miliknya, "Janji sesama _namja_ "

Keduanya lalu saling tersenyum dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

" _Appa_ tau tidak?"

"Ng?"

"Hari ini Jaehan sangaaaat bagahagia!"

"Bahagia? Kenapa?"

"Karena saat Jaehan bangun, Jaehan langsung bisa lihat _appa"_

Senyum merekah di wajah Sehun perlahan berubah sendu, lagi, sesuatu didalam hatinya terasa sangat menusuk dan mengganggu. Lebih tepatnya, perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan Oh Sehun di usia ke 25 ini kembali menggerogoti hati dan jiwanya. Well… entah Sehun harus bahagia dengan fakta bahwa Jaehan bahagia karena bisa melihatnya saat anak itu terbangun atau Sehun harus sedih dengan fakta bahwa dia memang jarang sekali bahkan hampir tidak pernah ada untuk putra kembar kesayangannya.

"Benarkah?"

Hanya sebuah perntanyaan singkat dengan nada lirih yang coba Sehun sembunyikan dan ditambah sedikit senyum dipaksakan itu yang bisa Sehun berikan sebagai balasan dari pengakuan sang anak.

"Iya… benar. Jaehunie juga pernah bilang kalau dia ingin melihat _Appa_ setiap dia baru bangun tidur" ujar sikecil lagi dengan nada riangnya.

"Maaf…"

"Ng? Kenapa _Appa_ minta maaf?"

"Maaf karena _Appa_ tidak pernah ada bersama kalian…"

Jaehan mengedipkan matanya beberapa saat dan memandang kedua mata Sehun yang dia warisi itu dengan seksama.

" _Appa_ kan bisa ikut tinggal di rumah bersama kami dan _eomma_ "

Si kecil berbibir tipis itu memberi solusi paling brilian menurutnya, solusi yang membuat Sehun semakin ingin membenturkan kepalanya di lantai saat ini. Sehun tidak mengerti harus menjawab apa, bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan apa arti kata 'perceraian' pada bocah lugu ini. Sehun tentu sadar jika kedua putra kembarnya sudah tau jika kedua orang tua mereka sudah berpisah, dan di usia 7 tahun anak – anak jaman sekarang pasti sudah mengerti arti kata perceraian, belum lagi Jaehun dan Jaehan juga sudah tau jika _eomma_ mereka punya hubungan dekat yang lebih dari sekedar teman dengan seorang dokter yang menangani kesehatan Jaehun. Tapi… untuk menjelaskan itu semua kepada darah dagingmu sendiri, itu sama dengan Sehun telah bersukarela mencabik – cabik perasaannya sendiri.

Dan di sisi lain, Luhan yang ternyata ada di ambang pintu sedari tadi mulai menangkap sinyal 'perlu bantuan' dari arah mantan suaminya. Ya, Luhan tau jika Sehun tak akan pernah bisa menjelaskan keadaan mereka saat ini pada si kembar. Selama ini selalu Luhan lah yang turun tangan menjelaskan semuanya pada anak – anak mereka.

"Yaa… Oh Jaehun… cepat siap – siap! Hari ini kau harus tetap sekolah!"

Luhan menerobos masuk dan meraup Jaehun dari atas tempat tidur.

"Tidak… Jaehun belum sembuh…" rengek anak itu.

"lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?" tegas Luhan

"Sekolah tidak asik tanpa Jaehun" ujar sang anak dengan bisikan yang dia sendiri tau kalau kedua orang tuanya bisa mendengar itu.

" _No way!_ Kau tetap harus pergi ke sekolah!" Luhan menatap sang bungsu dengan tatapan tak mau dibantahnya

" _Eommaaaaa…"_

Dan si kecil masih terus berusaha merengek.

"Bagaimana jika _Appa_ yang mengantar Jaehan sekolah?"

Luhan dan Jaehan menatap kearah Sehun bersamaan.

"ASSIIIIK!" / "TIDAK!"

Namun ibu dan anak itu mengeluarkan reaksi yang berbeda.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sehun dan Jaehan bersamaan

"Ka… karena… _Appa_ mu pasti sibuk sayang, jangan menyusahkan _Appa_ begitu…" bujuk Luhan lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya

" _Appa_ tidak sibuk…"

"Ya… aku tidak sibuk…"

"Jaehan mau ke sekolah kalau diantar _appa!"_ rengek anak itu dengan sedikit mengancam

"Oh Jae…"

"Biar aku yang menyiapkan Jaehan sekolah… kau temani saja Jaehun disini, Jaehun pasti butuh _eomma_ nya"

Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan dengan alasan yang tepat, namun Luhan kembali mencari alasan untuk menolak tawaran itu.

"Tapi aku juga harus mengambil beberapa kebutuhan Jaehun selama di rumah sakit, baju ganti untukku dan…"

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu…"

Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan lagi.

"Ti…"

"Lu… Jaehun sudah siuman, ah maaf aku pikir hanya ada Luhan di sini…"

Yifan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan mendapati Sehun dan Luhan tengah saling menatap dengan Jaehan yang berada di pelukan Luhan menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"Tidak apa – apa _hyung_ … aku juga akan segera keluar untuk mengantar Jaehan pulang lalu sekolah" ujar Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jadi…. Boleh aku minta kunci rumah?" Sehun mengambil Jaehan yang tengah kegirangan karena dia benar – benar akan diantar ayahnya ke sekolah lalu pria tampan bermata sipit itu menadahkan tangannya di adapan Luhan

"Ini… dan… barang – barang yang kami butuhkan…"

"Aku tau… aku permisi dulu,Jaehan-ah beri salam pada paman dokter,"

" _Annyeonghaseo_ paman dokter… Jaehan pulang dan sekolah dulu… titipi Jaehunnie yaa…"

Dan tak menunggu jarum jam lebih banyak bergerak, Sehun langsung pergi dan menginjak pedal gas mobilnya menuju ke rumah. Rumah yang ditinggali oleh Luhan dan kedua putranya saat ini, rumah yang berasal dari pemberian orang tua Sehun sebagai 'hadiah' pernikahan mereka dulu. Rumah yang sampai saat ini sama sekali tidak berubah dari segi bentuk. Setidaknya itu menurut Sehun ketika dia sampai di depan rumah itu.

" _Appa_ beri waktu 20 menit untuk mandi dan bersiap… _GO!"_

Sehun menepuk bahu Jaehan ketika mereka baru memasuki ruang tamu. Sehun tersenyum geli sendiri ketika Jaehan dengan lincahnya menuruti apa yang dia perintahkan, berlari sekencangnya menuju ke kamar dan dengan jelas Sehun bisa mendengar Jaehan menyalakan shower dan berteriak nyaring akibat kedinginan.

Sehun berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Jaehan sarapan, masih ada 1 jam 15 menit tersisa, sedikit sarapan sehat akan jadi sempurna untuk mengawali hari dengan putranya itu. Sehun membuka lemari es dan seketika mata tajam itu menyipit. Lemari es yang ukurannya cukup besar itu bisa dikatakan kosong, ya… hanya ada tumpukan kotak – kotak kimchi kosong, kotak – kotak makanan yang juga kosong, bungkus sosis dan _nugget_ yang sudah lagi tak ada isinya, buah – buahan dan sayur yang mulai keriput, sekotak ice cream yang isinya tinggal setengah dan… sekotak agar – agar beku. Beruntung masih ada sekotak susu murni di sana, dan begitu Sehun mengambil kotak susu itu, mata sipitnya langsung melebar, susu itu sudah kadaluarsa.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir keras, bagaimana sebenarnya Luhan membesarkan anak – anak mereka, apa yang si kembar makan selama ini, bagaimana isi kulkas sebuah rumah yang ditinggali dua anak tampan dalam masa pertumbuhan bisa semengenaskan itu. Beruntung Sehun tidak menemukan botol beer atau _soju_ di dalam kulkas, jika Sehun menemukan itu, maka dia akan benar – benar mempertanyakan kemampuan Luhan menjadi pemegang hak asuh.

Sehun membuka salah satu lemari _pantry_ dan menemukan sekaleng susu bubuk dan sekotak sereal instan. Sehun menghela napas guna menenangkan hatinya. Tanpa ada yang perlu menjelaskan padanya, Sehun sendiri sudah mengerti, sarapan macam apa yang anak -anaknya makan setiap pagi.

Dengan berat hati dan dipenuhi oleh pikiran, 'lebih baik makan ini atau tidak sarapan sama sekali', akhirnya Sehun menghangatkan air dan menyiapkan semangkuk sereal untuk Jaehan. Berulang kali Sehun memijat pelipisnya ketika mendapati seberapa 'rapi' dapur seorang ibu tunggal beranak dua itu. Panci – panci bekas memasak saling menumpuk satu sama lain di bak cuci piring, sampah makanan yang menumpuk di tong sampah dan tentu saja, dapur rumah itu tidaklah sehat, setidaknya itu menurut pandangan Sehun.

"Hmm… pantas saja kau tidak mau aku datang ke rumah… ternyata kau masih seberantakan ini"

Sehun tersenyum sambil merapikan meja makan dan meletakkan susu beserta sereal yang akan dimakan Jaehan. Setelah selesai dengan acara 'mari jadi ayah yang baik', Sehun berniat untuk mengecek keadaan Jaehan di kamarnya. Well… meskipun Sehun tidak tinggal seatap dengan anak – anaknya, tapi percayalah, Ayah dua anak itu tau betul kebiasaan kedua putranya, apalagi Jaehan, sikapnya sama manja dan kekanakannya seperti sang ibu.

"Jaehan-ah… kau sudah siap?"

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa biru muda dengan ukuran 4 meter persegi itu dan mendapati putranya sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan memandangi sepatunya yang tak terikat.

" _Appa…."_

Jaehan mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap sang ayah dengan penuh harap.

"Ya?" jawab Sehun pura – pura tidak tau.

"Aku tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatuku…" ujar Jaehan ditambah cengiran lucunya

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan mendekati Jaehan yang benar – benar tidak tau bagaimana cara mengikat tali sepatu. Sehun berlutut di hadapan Jaehan lalu mengambil kedua tali di sepatu kanan Jaehan. Sehun sudah berniat untuk mengikatkannya langsung untuk Jaehan, tapi… setelah dipikir – pikir daripada memberikan ikan pada anak yang lapar, bukankah lebih baik mengajari anak itu cara memancing, iya kan?

Sehun lantas duduk di sebelah Jaehan dan melepaskan tali sneakersnya sendiri.

"Kita mulai dari yang kanan! Pengang kedua talinya seperti ini" Sehun memberikan contoh pada Jaehan dan Jaehan mengikuti apa yang ayahnya lakukan pada sepatu kanannya. Begitu juga dengan sepatu kirinya.

Namun begitu Jaehan mencoba bangun dari duduknya, Sehun menarik pergelangan mungil Jaehan dan membuat anak itu terduduk kembali. Jaehan yang tak mengerti hanya diam saja, sampai dia sadar jika saat ini sang ayah sudah melepas kedua simpul tali sepatunya.

" _Appa…_ kenapa dilepas lagi?" protes Jaehan

"Sekarang… coba Jaehan lakukan sendiri tanpa contoh dari _Appa"_

Butuh waktu selama 15 menit bagi Jaehan agar anak itu mahir menyimpul, membuka dan menyimpul kembali tali sepatunya. Sehun tidak melakukan itu dengan tujuan membuang – buang waktu, tapi menurut Sehun, hal – hal mendasar seperti mengikat sepatu harus diajarkan kepada anak dengan penuh kesabaran dan ketelitian.

"Okay! Sekarang Jaehan sudah bisa mengikat sepatunya sendiri! _Manse!"_ Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya

" _Mansee!"_ sambut Jaehan tak kalah bersemangat

"Ayo! Sekarang kita sarapan!"

Yah… berapapun usianya, kesalahan apapun yang telah dia lakukan, berapapun banyak waktu yang telah dia buang… seorang ayah tetaplah ayah. Ayah juga punya naluri untuk mendidik dan menyayangi anaknya. Tak terkecuali, Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

"Taeoh-ah!"

Jaehan langsung berlari menuju seosok anak laki – laki setinggi dirinya begitu Sehun membuka pintu mobil. Sehun yang merasa aneh dengan gelagat sang anak, kini melihat bahwa Jaehan tengah menarik lengan anak berhidung tak terlalu mancung itu ke arahnya.

"Taeoh-ah… ini _Appa_ ku! _Appa_ ku dan Jaehun!" Jaehan menunjuk kearah Sehun dengan bangganya, dan itu membuat Sehun merasa ada pelangi yang muncul diatas kepalanya saat itu juga. Dia sangat bahagia. Dia bahagia melihat seberapa bangganya Jaehan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Appa _ku dan Jaehun'._

" _Annyeong Taeoh-ah!"_ ujar Sehun melambai imut pada anak di samping anaknya.

Si kecil bernama lengkap Kim Taeoh itu langsung memberi hormat dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan kepada Sehun, tapi bukan itu yang Sehun perhatikan, Sehun terus memperhatikan seberapa bangganya Jaehan bisa memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan temannya. Seandainya Jaehun ada disini, ya… seandainya anak itu juga disini, pasti kebahagiaan Sehun senantiasa dikali menjadi dua.

"Masuklah… bel sekolah sudah berbunyi" Sehun berjongkok dihadapan Jaehan seraya mengusap kepala Jaehan dengan lembut, terpancar aura seorang ayah yang kental dari tubuhnya.

GREB

Jaehan memeluk erat ayahnya, seerat – eratnya yang dia bisa lalu berkata, "Terimakasih _Appa!_ Hari ini Jaehan benar – benar bahagia!"

"Bahagia?"

"Ng!" Jaehan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hari ini… begitu Jaehan bangun, Jaehan langsung bisa lihat _Appa._ Karena hari ini… Jaehan bisa mengikat tali sepatu Jaehan sendiri karena diajari _Appa._ Karena hari ini… Jaehan makan sereal yang disiapkan _Appa._ Karena hari ini… Jaehan sekolah diantar _Appa._ Dan karena hari ini…"

Jaehan menggantung kalimatnya, dan itu membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang.

"Karena hari ini akhirnya Jaehan bisa mengenalkan _Appa_ Jaehan pada teman Jaehan! Walaupun tidak semuanya, tapi Taeoh saja sudah cukup, hehehehe"

Mata tajam Sehun memanas namun kedua telapak tangannya berubah sangat dingin dan sedikit gemetar. Apa yang baru saja Jaehan katakan, menyadarkan dirinya bahwa posisinya masih diharapkan, bahwa dirinya masih memiliki tempat dihati buah hatinya, meski hanya Jaehan saat ini, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

" _Ommo!_ Kau… ayahnya si kembar kan?!"

Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 40 tahun tetapi masih terlihat cukup elegan menghampiri Sehun ketika Sehun sedang menyusuri rak – rak sayur mayur di sebuah Supermart dekat areal perumahan yang ditinggali Luhan.

" _Ne?"_ Sehun malah balik bertanya dengan tatapan tak mengertinya.

"Ah benar! Kau ayahnya Jaehun dan Jaehan! Lama tak bertemu kau makin tampan saja ya…" wanita itu malah menepuk bahu Sehun dan Sehun membalasnya dengan anggukan ramah dan senyum manisnya

"Aku adalah tetanggamu, aku tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahmu… jangan bilang kau melupakanku!" wanita itu mencoba membuat Sehun ingat

"Apakah anda… Nyonya Jeon? _Eomma_ nya Jongkookie?"

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga!"

"Ah… maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud untuk lupa pada anda… tapi…"

"Yaah… wajar kau tidak mengingatku, aku melakukan sedikit perubahan pada hidungku.." ujar wanita cantik dan elegan itu dan kembali menepuk lengan Sehun

"Sekali lagi maafakan aku, Jongkookie _eomma.."_ Sehun membungkuk lalu tersenyum canggung

"Dimana kau tinggal sekarang? Apa kau akan berkunjung ke rumahmu?" tanya Nyonya Jeon pada Sehun

"Sekarang aku tinggal di Incheon, aku mendirikan sebuah perusahaan properti bersama rekanku di sana… Dan… daripada berkunjung, mungkin lebih tepat jika akau bilang, aku sedang membantu Luhan untuk mengurus rumah dan Jaehan.."

"Apa Jaehun sakit lagi?"

"Iya… kemarin ketika aku ingin mengunjungi anak – anak, aku mendapati Jaehan sudah menangis sementara tubuh Jaehun sudah melemas… untung saja aku datang tepat waktu.."

Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri, menolak ingatannya tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana Luhan? Maafkan aku, pasti Jaehan sempat ke rumahku tapi tidak ada orang… lalu bagaimana keadaan Jaehun?"

"Jaehun baik – baik saja…" jawab Sehun singkat dengan senyum datar

"Hmmm… aku jadi tidak enak pada Jaehan dan Luhan…" lirih Nyonya Jeon dengan wajah cemas

"Kenapa anda merasa tidak enak?" Sehun kembali bertanya

"Biasanya Luhan menitipkan Jaehun dan Jaehan padaku jika dia terpaksa lembur atau ada acara hingga larut malam… tapi… aku sekeluarga harus pindah ke Jeju, dan kami… akan menjual rumah itu.."

"Anda akan menjualnya?"

"Ya… karena kami tidak akan kembali ke Seoul.."

"Ah… begitu…"

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun yang kini tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi aku belum menemukan siapa yang akan membeli rumah itu" ujar Nyonya Jeon dengan nada penuh harap, wanita paruh baya itu mencoba memberi kode tersembunyi pada Sehun namun nampaknya duda dua anak itu tak menangkap apa maksud Nyonya Jeon mengatakan itu padanya

Nyonya Jeon kembali menghela napasnya kemudian memberikan sebuah kartu nama berisi nama Nyonya Jeon lengkap dengan kontak wanita itu pada Sehun.

"Kau kan bekerja di perusahaan properti, jika kau punya kenalan yang mau mencari rumah… bisakah kau menawarkan rumahku juga?"

"Eh? Ah… iya Nyonya Jeon… nanti saya akan kabarkan kepada rekan – rekan yang lain." Sehun mengambil kartu nama itu dan langsung mengantonginya

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ya… salam untuk Jaehun, semoa dia cepat sembuh…"

"Ya, terimakasih nyonya Jeon"

.

.

.

Sehun memarkir mobilnya di halaman sempit rumah yang ditinggali Luhan dan kedua putra kembarnya. Sesegera mungkin Sehun mengeluarhakn barang belanjaannya dari mobil, namun sebelum dia masuk ke dalam rumah, Sehun memandang rumah minimalis yang berdiri cantik tepat di sebelah rumah Luhan, rumah yang ditinggali keluarga Jeon dan kabarnya akan di jual.

"Rumah itu pasti mahal…" gumam Sehun kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri, ralat, rumah yang ditinggali oleh mantan istrinya.

Sehun meletakkan semua belanjaannya di atas meja makan lalu meraih ponselnya, bisa Sehun tebak, Luhan pasti mengiriminya pesan tentang apa saja yang harus dia bawa ke rumah sakit. Luhan memang begitu, dia memiliki jiwa 'menagtur orang lain' yang sangat mendominasi. Padahal sesungguhnya, Luhan memiliki masalah dalam kemampuannya mengatur diri sendiri. Seperti saat ini, Sehun baru saja membuka kamar yang Luhan tempati, sebuah kamar yang berada tepat disamping kamar si kembar. Kamar itu cukup berantakan, tak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana Luhan bisa mengacak – acak kamar itu, Sehun sudah lebih dulu mengerti apa penyebabnya.

"Dia pasti mencari sesuatu…" gumam Sehun lalu memunguti pakaian mantan istirinya itu dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu dalam sebuah keranjang yang dia ambil di atas mesin cuci.

Dan Sehun berakhir dengan tidak hanya mengepak barang – barang kebutuhan mereka selama di rumah sakit, Sehun juga membersihkan rumah itu, rumah yang ditinggali oleh mantan istri dan kedua putra kembarnya. Jangan lupa jika Sehun juga mengisi penuh kulkasnya.

Terakhir, Sehun merapikan kamar si kembar. Kamar itu tak begitu berantakan, hanya beberapa mainan di sudut ruangan yang letaknya tak teratur. Sehun tau, Luhan pasti lebih sering merapikan kamar ini daripada kamarnya sendiri. Dan dengan teliti, Sehun mengganti seprai dan _bed cover_ di dua tempat tidur yang letaknya bersebelahan di kamar itu, satu milik Jaehun dan satu lagi milik Jaehan. Sehun benar – benar merapikan kamar anak – anaknya dengan penuh perasaan. Dan setelahnya, Sehun memungut sepatu olahraga Jaehan, Sehun tau itu milik Jaehan, karena sepatu itu memperlihatkan beberapa noda bekas pakai di sisinya. Ya… sepatu Jaehun tidak mungkin punya noda seperti itu, itu hanya dimiliki oleh sepatu yang digunakan untuk berlari di lapangan berumput. Dengan iseng Sehun membandingkan sepatu Jaehan dengan miliknya. Lalu mengukurnya di telapak tangan lebarnya sendiri.

"Hmmm… kalian sudah besar…"

.

.

.

Sehun baru sampai di rumah sakit ketika Luhan baru saja akan menelponnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Luhan berkata ketus dan langsung mengambil tas yang Sehun bawa

"Aku sedikit kesulitan mencari beberapa barang" ujar Sehun dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan

"Bagaimana Jaehun?" tanya Sehun basa – basi sebelum suasana menjadi tidak enak diantara dia dan Luhan

"Jaehun belum bangun…"

"Belum bangun? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, Yifan sudah mengeceknya berulang kali tapi… Jaehun sama sekali belum mau bangun, padahal detak jantungnya sudah normal dan suhu tubuhnya juga sudah lebih baik"

"Lu…"

"Ya?"

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kantong kertas berisi _sandwich_ dan teh hijau hangat yang tadi dia beli dalam perjalanan.

"Aku dan Jaehan sudah makan di rumah, kau harus sarapan juga" Ujar Sehun penuh ketulusan.

"Ah… _thanks!"_

" _No problem…_ kalau begitu… aku akan bertemu dengan Jaehun. Apa dia masih di ICU?"

"Tidak… dia sudah ada di ruang rawat…"

"Dan kau mau kemana Lu?"

"Aku? Mmm… ada beberapa urusan administrasi yang perlu diselesaikan, aku mau ke loby"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang bawa ini, dan jika ada apa – apa segera beritahu aku…"

"Okay…"

"Okay…"

Setelah Sehun beranjak, Luhan hanya mampu mematung di tempatnya, janda cantik beranak dua itu terus memandangi punggung mantan suaminya yang berjalan menjauh menuju ruang rawat putra mereka. Luhan kemudian melihat isi dalam kantong kertas yang Sehun berikan padanya. Tuna _Sandwich_ dan Teh hijau hangat tanpa gula. Itu kesukaan Luhan.

"hmm… dia masih mengingatnya" gumam Luhan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Entah kenapa, hanya dengan satu fakta bahwa Sehun masih ingat menu sarapan kesukaannya saja, Luhan merasa begitu bahagia saat ini. Mungkin sama bahagianya ketika dia mendapatkan paket menu sarapan yang sama dari Sehun untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu ruang rawat dan melihat si kecil Jaehun masih terbaring dengan banyak sekali alat – alat medis di tubuhnya. Sehun segera mendekati sang buah hati dan mengecup kening Jaehun. Kecupan lembut, hangat dan penuh kerinduan.

" _Appa…"_

Terdengar suara serak dan ringkih memanggilnya. Sehun menjaukan tubuhnya kemudian memastikan apakah Jaehun sudah bangun atau belum.

Jawabannya belum. Saat itu Jaehun hanya mengigau. Matanya masih terpejam dan bibir mungilnya terus memanggil satu nama.

" _Appa…"_

Dengan segera Sehun menggenggam tangan mungil Jahun yang bebas dari infuse, mengecupnya perlahan kemudian berkata,

"Ini _Appa_ sayang… _Appa_ ada disini…"

" _Appa…"_

"Ya… Jaehun-ah… ini _Appa…"_

Entah itu keajaiban atau memang seorang ayah juga punya hubungan batin yang kuat. Tak lama setelah mendengar suara Sehun, Jaehun akhirnya membuka matanya, dengan senyuman.

"Hallo jagoan kecil… sudah bangun?"

Sehun menyapa putra sulungnya dengan nada lembut dan senyum manis.

" _Appa…_ " Jaehun menggerakkan tanganya yang bebas membelai pipi sang ayah, dan senyum anak itu semakin melebar

"Ini benar – benar _Appa…_ Jaehun kira, Jaehun mimpi" ujar anak itu dengan tatapan polosnya.

Hati Sehun kembali tersayat, bagaimana bisa untuk bertemu sang ayah saja Jaehun harus memimpikannya. Sehun kembali dirundung rasa bersalah pada putranya. Penyesalan yang tertanam dalam dirninya kembali menyiksa hati Sehun. Demi Tuhan, jika dia bisa memutar waktu, dia tidak akan mengambil tindakan bodoh yang dia lakukan 5 tahun lalu itu. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan kedua putranya, seberat apapun tekanan yang dia terima dari keluarga, pendidikan dan bahkan orang yang paling dia cintai, Luhan.

"Maafkan _Appa_ sayang…"

Hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan saat ini, meskipun Sehun tau, kata maafnya saja tidak cukup untuk memperbagiki luka dan trauma masa kecil Jaehun dan Jaehan akibat perceraiannya dengan Luhan.

"Kenapa _Appa_ minta maaf?" tanya anak itu masih dengan tatapan lemah dan polosnya

"Maaf karena _Appa_ tidak bisa ada untuk kalian setiap hari" jawab Sehun dengan senyum dipaksakan

"Tidak.. _Appa_ selalu ada untuk kami, buktinya kapanpun kami butuh _Appa, Appa_ pasti langsung datang tanpa diminta" Jaehun menarik sebelah sudut bibir tipisnya dan itu membuat Sehun bingung

"Dulu, waktu Jaehan terluka karena pecahan gelas dan _eomma_ tidak ada, _Appa_ langsung datang dan mengobati Jaehan, padahal kami sama sekali tidak memberitahu _Appa_. Lalu… waktu kami kesusahan membuat tugas prakarya dari sekolah dan _eomma_ masih belum pulang kerja, _Appa_ juga tiba – tiba datang dan membantu kami mengerjakannya. Kemarin ketika aku sakit lagi, _Appa_ juga datang tepat waktu tanpa kami beritahu. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi… _Appa_ selalu datang saat kami membutuhkan _Appa_ tanpa kami minta."

Jaehun menutup kalimat panjangnya dengan mengajungkan jempol mungilnya di hadapan Sehun, memberikan apresiasi kecil pada apa yang telah _Superman_ nya itu lakukan. Sehun sendiri tak mengingat dengan spesifik akan semua hal yang Jaehun sebutkan tadi, entah kenapa rasa bersalahnya sedikit berkurang ketika dia mendengar pengakuan Jaehun baruan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Jaehun hari ini? Apa kepala Jaheun pusing?"

Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan seriusnya tadi ke hal yang lebih penting, keadaan Jaehun.

"Kepala Jaehun tidak pusing, tapi rasanya seperti ada serangga di perut Jaehun"

"Serangga? Di perut Jaehun? Sebentar… _Appa_ panggilkan perawat untuk mengecek perut Jaehun ya…"

" _Appa!_ Maksud Jaehun bukan itu… maksud Jaehun… Jaehun sangat bahagia sampai rasanya Jaehun geli sendiri"

Sehun terperangah dengan pengakuan putranya, kepanikan Sehun berbah menjadi senyum konyol penuh kelegaan. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan istilah 'serangga dalam perut'.

"Jadi hari ini Jaehun merasa bagahia?" tanya Sehun yang kembali duduk di samping Jaehun

"Ng!" anak itu mengangguk pelan tapi mantap

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hari ini ketika Jaehun bangun, Jaehun langsung bisa lihat _Appa"_

Alasan yang sama. Si kembar punya alasan yang sama kenapa mereka bahagia pagi ini. Dan itu membuat Sehun semakin ingin lebih dekat dengan kedua putra mereka, karena demi Tuhan, dia sangat bahagia berada di dekat kedua putranya, apalagi dia dengar sendiri jika dia adalah alasan dari rasa bahagia kedua putranya.

"Jaehun ingin liat _Appa_ setiap pagi?" tanya Sehun dengan nada imut, Jaehunpun mengguk

"Jaehun ingin sarapan dengan _Appa_ setiap pagi?"

Lagi – lagi Jaehun mengangguk

"Apa Jaehun juga ingin _Appa_ antar sekolah setiap hari?"

Dan kali ini Jaehun mengangguk terlalu semangat hingga selang oksigennya berpindah posisi. Sehun dengan hati – hati memperbaiki posisi selang oksigen itu lalu membelai lembut kepala putranya.

"Kalau begitu Jaehun harus janji, cepat sembuh dan jangan sakit lagi… bagaimana?"

"Benarkah jika Jaehun cepat sembuh dan tidak sakit lagi, _Appa_ akan selalu ada bersama kami?"

Jaehun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan ragu, tapi disisi lain anak itu ingin sekali percaya apa yang dikatakan ayahnya barusan.

" _Appa_ janji! Jika Jaehun cepat sembuh dan tidak sakit lagi, _Appa_ akan selalu bersama kalian. Janji semsama _Namja!"_

Sehun memasang tampang serius lengkap dengan tangan terkepal yang dia sodorkan pada sang putra. Dan sedetik kemudian Jaehun menyambut perjanjiannya dengan sang ayah dengan penuh suka cita.

"Janji sesame _Namja!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam itu, Sehun memesan beberapa menu makanan di sebuah restoran untuk keluarga kecilnya dalam rangkan 'makan malam bersama keluarga OH' di ruang rawat Jaehun. Menu utama acara makan malam itu adalah sup Ikan dengan potongan sayur mayur segar, udang goreng tepung dengan saus kedelai dan tidak lupa nasi beserta makanan pendamping seperti kimchi, telur gulung dan lobak.

"Hari ini Jaehan belajar apa saja di sekolah? Apa ada PR?"

Luhan bertanya seraya menyuapi bubur buatan rumah sakit untuk Jaehun.

"Hari ini ada PR matematika, aku sudah mengerjakannya tadi siang bersama _Appa!_ Aku juga mengerjakan punya Jaehun" ujar Jaehan santai

"Yah… kenapa kau mengerjakan punyaku juga… aku kan bisa mengerjakannya sendiri" bantah Jaehun dengan nada tak setuju

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengerjakan PR dengan baik, kau kan masih sakit" kilah Jaehan

"kalau begitu jangan dikerjakan! Itu PRku… aku yang berhak mengerjakannya!" bantah Jaehun

"Ya… Oh Jaehun… disaat seperti ini, seharunya kau bilang ' _terimakasih adikku, kau telah mengerjakan PRku'_ bukannya malah melarangku seperti ini" Jaehan berkata dengan nada lemah namun penuh ketersinggungan

Sehun dan Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun tangan.

"Jaehun-ah… maksud Jaehan mengerjakan PRmu itu baik sayang, dia tidak mau kakaknya ketinggalan nilai tugas, apalagi hari ini Jaehun kan tidak masuk… dan… Jaehan-ah… _Appa_ tau maksudmu itu baik, tapi sebelum kau mengerjakan tugas kakakmu, lebih baik kau meminta ijinnya terlebih dahulu, arraci?"

Luhan mencoba memberikan jalan keluar namun tak satupun dari kedua putra kembarnya bergeming, melihat mereka masih saling diam akhirnya Sehun turun tangan.

"memangnya kenapa Jaehun tidak mau kalau PRnya dikerjakan Jaehan?" tanya Sehun pada putra sulungnya.

"…"

"Jaehun-ah…. _Appa_ bertanya padamu…" Sehun menegaskan suaranya karena tak mendapatkan jawaban dari si sulung

"Itu pasti karena tulisanku jelek" jawab Jaehan memotong pembicaraan

"benar karena itu?" Luhan memastikan

Dan akhirnya Jaehun pun mengangguk.

"Uahahahahahahahahaa….. _aigoo…._ Jaehun-ah…. Jaehan-ah….aaah…"

Luhan dan Sehun tertawa bersamaan dan itu membuat kedua anak mereka semakin malu satu sama lain.

"Tapi niatku benar – benar ingin membantumu Oh Jaehun!"

"Tapi tulisanmu benar – benar parah Oh Jaehan… semua orang pasti tau jika kau yang mengerjakannya untukku"

Si kembar Oh kecil itu kembali berdebat dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun dan Luhan geleng – geleng kepala dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja… Jaehun mau memaafkan Jaehan kan?"

"…."

Luhan mencoba mendamaikan kedua putranya namun Jaehun yang ditanya tak mau menjawab. Kemudian Luhan beralih pada si bungsu,

"Jaehan-ah… ayo minta maaf pada Jaehunie…" pinta Luhan dan Sehun terus melirik putra bungsu kecilnya itu

"Maafkan aku…. _Hyung…"_ ujar Jaehan sambil menundukkan kepala

" _Hyung?"_ Jaehun langsung terpekik kaget.

"Mmm… aku sudah janji pada _Appa,_ jika kau sembuh maka aku akan memanggilmu _Hyung…_ sekarang kau terlihat sudah sembuh dan… aku akan memanggimu _Hyung!"_ Jaehan tersenyum imut pada kakaknya dan dibalas dengan senyuman bangga sang kakak.

"Baiklah… aku akan memaafkanmu, adikku!"

"Uaah… anak _Appa_ sudah besar ya…" Sehun mengusap kepala Jaehan dan Luhan pun mengecup pucuk kepala Jaehun.

Malam itu terasa sangat cepat dan akhirnya si kembarpun tertidur, tinggallah Luhan dan Sehun berdua di ruang rawat.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Seharian ini kau sama sekali tidak ke kantor" Luhan membuka percakapan ketika dia duduk di sebelah Sehun dan menyerahkan secangkir kopi instant yang baru dia buat.

"urusan di kantor tidak lebih penting dari HunHan… kau sendiri bagaimana?" Sehun kembali bertanya

"Minseok _eonni_ sudah membantuku untuk menangani semuanya hari ini, dan sampai seminggu kedepan" ujar Luhan seraya meniup kopinya.

"Apa anak – anak sering bilang bahwa mereka merindukanku?" tanya Sehun lagi, kali ini memandang Luhan dari samping

"Mereka selalu mengatakannya, setiap hari, setiap mereka baru bangun dan akan tertidur… mereka selalu merindukanmu" jawab Luhan jujur dan kini tersenyum

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau juga merindukanku?"

Sehun menatap kedua mata cantik mantan istrinya itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Ya… aku merindukanmu…" jawab Luhan singkat lalu memutus kontak matanya dengan mata Sehun

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku berada disampingmu lagi…?"

"Oh Sehun…"

"Ya… aku tau, kau sudah punya Dokter Wu disampingmu sekarang… maksudku bukan itu… maksudku adalah, berada disampingmu untuk anak – anak…"

Sehun kembali menyesap kopinya dan memandangi Jaehun dan Jaehan yang tengah terlelap.

"Untuk anak – anak?" tanya Luhan ragu

"Ya… untuk anak – anak" jawba Sehun mantap

"Jika itu untuk anak – anak… aku tidak masalah sama sekali, kau ayahnya bukan?" Luhan berkata dengan nada tenang.

Kopi di cangkir Luhan sudah habis, Luhan kemudian berdiri, berniat untuk mengembalikan gelas kosong itu ke _pantry_ yang ada dalam kamar VIP itu. Namun sebelum Luhan sempat melangkah, Sehun lebih dulu berdiri dan menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Luhan yang begitu pas dalam dekapannya. Dan pria tampan berusia 25 tahun itu merasa begitu nyaman dengan pelukan itu.

"Sehun-ah…"

Luhan berusaha memanggil Sehun dengan sebuah bisikian, namun Sehun malah mempererat pelukannya kembali.

"Mulai detik ini berjanjilah padaku…" ucap Sehun dengan nada datar namun dalam, nada yang selalu mampu menggetarkan hati Luhan.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jika sesuatu terjadi pada anak – anak kita, orang pertama yang kau hubungi adalah aku. Aku tau kekasihmu itu lebih mengerti urusan kesehatan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku ini ayah mereka. Darahku mengalir di tubuh mereka, jadi aku berhak tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka lebih cepat dari orang lain… kau mengerti?"

Sehun mengelus lembut pucuk kepala mantan istrinya itu sambil berkata dengan lembut dan tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi kepadaku? Apakah kau juga mau menjadi orang pertama yang aku hubungi?"

Luhan bertanya dengan lembut, dengan nada berbisik di telinga Sehun yang mampu membuat pria dewasa normal berusia 25 tahun itu merasakan sensasi berbeda pada tubuhnya.

Sehun langsung mengendurkan pelukannya, kemudian kepalanya tertunduk agar wajahnya bisa sejajar dengan wajah Luhan.

"Ya… kau juga harus beritahu aku…"

CHUP

Sehun langsung mengecup bibir Luhan. Dan ketika dia merasa tak ada penolakan dari sang mantan istri, Sehun langsung memberkan lumatan – lumatan lembut pada bibir ranum yang dia rindukan itu.

Sepuluh menit lamanya Sehun dan Luhan bertahan dalam pagutan penuh kerinduan yang sama sekali tak mereka akui itu. Jika saja oksigen tidak diperlukan, mereka pasti masih saling melumat dan memagut saat ini. Atau mungkin jika gengsi mereka tidak setebal tembok Cina, mungkin mereka kini sudah sama - sama tak berbusana dan saling berbagi kenikmatan dalam penyatuan cinta yang selalu mereka lakukan dim omen – momen seperti ini, dulu, sebelum mereka bercerai.

.

.

.

Semalam, setelah ciuman panasnya bersama Luhan, Sehun pamit pulang ke Incheon karena ada sesuatu dan lain hal yang harus dia urus. Dan pagi ini, entah kenapa Luhan merasa benar – benar menunggu kehadiran mantan suaminya yang tampan itu.

Sial. Bayangan akan ciuman mereka kemarin terus membayangi Luhan hingga pagi ini, dan mungkin siang nanti atau bahkan sampai besok. Entahlah, sejak dulu memang ciuman Sehun memberikan efek berbahaya bagi Luhan.

Hingga matahari menggantung, Sehun tak juga datang ke rumah sakit atau bahkan menelpon Luhan. Hari ini Jaehan ke sekolah dianatar oleh sahabat Luhan, Kim Minseok yang kebetulan datang menjenguk Jaehun pagi itu. Jaehun juga tak henti – hentinya menannyakan Sehun, membuat Luhan semakin kesal pada mantan suaminya yang hanya bisa memberikan berjuta harapan palsu.

Luhan marah. Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang pun Sehun tak memberi kabar sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Yifan bertanya pada Luhan setelah mengecek keadaan Jaehun

"Aku baik. Dan jangan panggil aku sayang di depan anak – anak. Ku mohon" ketus Luhan

"Oh… Okay… maafkan aku, apa kau mau…"

"Yifan… aku titip Jaehun padamu ya, aku perlu pulang sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa berkas kantor, nanti sore Minseok _eonni_ akan datang dan mengambilnya sambil mengantar Jaehan"

Dan belum sempat Yifan menjawab permintaan Luhan, Luhan sudah lebih dulu pergi. Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Luhan yang imut dimatanya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu…." Ujar Yifan masih dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan rumah dan melihat rumah yang berada di sebelah rumahnya dipenuhi oleh pekerja dekorasi.

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ apaanda pemilik rumah ini?"

Seorang wanita dengan paras cantik itu menghampiri Luhan. Senyumnya yang ramah ditambah _eye smile_ wanita itu membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dan _lovable._

"Ya… aku pemilik rumah ini, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Luhan ramah

"Tidak… aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Byun Baekhyun… aku adalah penghuni baru rumah itu" wanita cantik bernama Baekhyun itu langsung menunjuk rumah yang dulu ditinggali oleh Keluarga Jeon.

"Aaah… aku Luhan, senang bertemu dengan anda…" Luhan menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan mereka berdua saling tersenyum ramah

"Anda tinggal bersama orang tua atau sendiri saja di rumah ini?" wanita cantik bernama Baekhyun itu kembali bertanya

"Aku tinggal bersama kedua putraku," ujar Luhan santai

" _Ommo!_ Maaf… aku kira anda masih lajang, anda terlihat sangat muda Luhan-ssi"

"Mmm.. aku memang menikah muda, lalu bagaimana dengan anda Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Aku akan tinggal disini setelah aku menikah nanti, jadi sebelum kami resmi menikah, calon suamiku lah yang akan tinggal disini.."

"Benarkah? Wah… selamat ya Baekhyun-ssi… kapan rencananya anda akan menikah?"

"6 bulan dari sekarang, kami bahkan belum mempersiapkan apapun hahaha…"

"Uaah… aku sudah tidak sabar bertetangga dengan pengantin baru.."

"Hahahha… terimakasih Luhan-ssi… ah iya… ini, terimalah, bingkisan kue beras dari kami.. maaf hanya aku saja yang berkjunjung, calon suamiku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya"

"Calon suami anda bekerja dimana Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ah, calon suamiku bekerja di salah satu perusahaan properti di Incheon. Dan dia sangat sibuk"

"Mmm… terimakasih kue berasnya ya, maaf aku sedang terburu – buru jadi tidak bisa mengajak anda masuk dan minum teh. Anakku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit"

"Oh! Maafkan aku Luhan-ssi, kalau begitu… aku permisi dulu.."

"Ya… sekali lagi terimakasih Baekhyun-ssi…"

.

Luhan masuk kedalam rumah setelah Baekhyun kembali, Luhan yang merasa cukup lelah langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Namun, begitu Luhan membuka kulkasnya dia langsung dikejutkan dengan isi kulkas yang penuh dan lengkap.

"Oh Sehun…"

Luhan tersenyum melihat itu semua, wanita cantik itu kembali terbayang dengan ciuman mereka semalam. Dan itu membuat senyuman Luhan semakin merekah, dan Luhan semakin merindukan Sehun.

 _To: OSH_

 _Thanks, untuk yang kau lakukan di rumah  
Apa nanti malam kau akan ke rumah sakit?  
Anak – anak menanyakanmu seharian.  
_

Luhan melunak, wanita itu mengirimkan pesan singkat pada mantan suaminya dan berharap agar Sehun mau datang kepadanya, ah… ralat… kepada anak – anaknya.

.

.

.

Namun… hingga 3 hari kemudian, Sehun tak kunjung muncul ke hadapan Luhan dan kedua anak kembar mereka. Jangan bayangkan betapa besar rasa kecewa Luhan pada Sehun. Setelah memberikannya perhatian, memberikan kejutan di rumah dan bahkan menciumnya malam itu. Kini Sehun pergi seenaknya, meninggalkannya lagi. Meninggalkan anak – anak mereka lagi. Setidaknya itu yang Luhan pikirkan.

"Lu…. Tutup bagasinya…"

Yifan berujar pada Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak berkonsentari sama sekali. Saat itu Jaehun baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan Yifan mengantar keluarga kecil tanpa ayah itu pulang ke rumah.

"LUHAN!"

Sehun tiba – tiba muncul dari balik pagar rumah Luhan, dengan senyum ceria dan manis manjanya. Bukannya balas tersenyum Luhan malah mengerutkan keningnya,

"Ya… Lu aku…"

"PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG!"

Luhan membentak Sehun dengan nada tinggi, dan itu membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Lu… tenanglah… anak – anak bisa mendengarmu.." Yifan mengingatkan.

"Sehun-ah… kau datang, ayo masuk… anak – anak pasti senang bertemu denganmu" Yifan menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan kalimat penyambutan Yifan sukses membuat harga diri Sehun terinjak – injak. Apa itu katanya? ' _ayo masuk… anak – anak pasti senang bertemu denganmu?'_

"tentu saja mereka akan senang bertemu dengan 'Appa'nya" jawab Sehun berani dengan penekanan pada kata Appa.

"Kau masih berani menyebut dirimu sebagi seorang Appa?" Luhan berkata dengan nada ketus dan itu membuat Sehun bingung

"Lu… ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa denganku? Kau pikirkan saja sendiri."

"Jika kau marah karena aku tidak datang ke rumah sakit, itu karena aku baru saja pindah dari Incehon kemari. Bukankah aku sudah mengirim pesan padamu?"

Sehun meyakinkan Luhan tetapi Luhan sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengirimiku pesan dan nomormu bahkan tidak aktif" gertak Luhan

"Ponselku hilang, terjatuh entah dimana saat perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke Incheon hari itu… bukankah aku sudah menghubungimu dengan nomorku yang baru? Kau yang selalu menolak panggilanku!"

Sehun membela dirinya dan mencoba mengambil ponselnya untuk membuktikan apa yang dia katakan adalah benar.

"Ah… bagaiman kalau kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain, tetangga bisa melihat kalian bertengkar disini" ucap Yifan mencoba menengahi pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf Lu, jika apa yang aku lakukan salah, aku benar – benar minta maaf. Aku sibuk memindahkan barangku dari apartemenku di Incheon kemari." Sehun kembali menjelaskan

"Kau… pindah rumah? Kemari?" Yifan membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidak… secara spesifik bukan ke rumah ini. Tapi mulai hari ini aku tinggal di sebelah, di rumah yang dulunya adalah rumah Keluarga Jeon"

Sehun menunjuk rumah minimalis yang sudah direnovasi dan didekorasi ulang itu dengan mantap.

Disisi lain, Luhan membelalakkan mata mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan barusan.

"Kau… pindah ke rumah sebelah?"

"Ya…"

 _ **Flashback**_

"Annyeonghaseyo _, apa anda pemilik rumah ini?"_

" _Ya… aku pemilik rumah ini, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"_

" _Tidak… aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Byun Baekhyun… aku adalah penghuni baru rumah itu"_

" _Aaah… aku Luhan, senang bertemu dengan anda…"_

" _Anda tinggal bersama orang tua atau sendiri saja di rumah ini?"_

" _Aku tinggal bersama kedua putraku," ujar Luhan santai_

" _Ommo! Maaf… aku kira anda masih lajang, anda terlihat sangat muda Luhan-ssi"_

" _Mmm.. aku memang menikah muda, lalu bagaimana dengan anda Baekhyun-ssi?"_

" _Aku akan tinggal disini setelah aku menikah nanti, jadi sebelum kami resmi menikah, calon suamiku lah yang akan tinggal disini.."_

" _Benarkah? Wah… selamat ya Baekhyun-ssi… kapan rencananya anda akan menikah?"_

" _6 bulan dari sekarang, kami bahkan belum mempersiapkan apapun hahaha…"_

" _Uaah… aku sudah tidak sabar bertetangga dengan pengantin baru.."_

" _Hahahha… terimakasih Luhan-ssi… ah iya… ini, terimalah, bingkisan kue beras dari kami.. maaf hanya aku saja yang berkjunjung, calon suamiku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya"_

" _Calon suami anda bekerja dimana Baekhyun-ssi?"_

" _Ah, calon suamiku bekerja di salah satu perusahaan properti di Incheon. Dan dia sangat sibuk"_

 _ **Flashback end**_

 **.**

PLAK!

"PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Luhan menampar Sehun lalu mengusir mantan suaminya itu dengan sangat tidak hormat. Terlebih lagi Luhan melakukan penghinaan itu didepan Yifan. Sehun yang punya harga diri tinggi tak menunggu detik berikutnya dan dia langsung pergi. Meninggalkan rumah itu dan melangkah ke rumah barunya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 2: Let's Not Fall in Love Again!**_

" _ **Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan cinta pertamamu, karena cinta pertama adalah cinta tanpa syarat yang sesungguhnya! Kau hanya benar - benar jatuh cinta pada cinta pertamamu"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Annyeonghaseyo! Yo! Yo! Yo!**_

 **Astaga… Aruna udah 1 tahun ya hiatus dari FFN… ada yang kangen gitu gak? Hehehehe…**

 **Banyak hal yang harus Aruna kerjain Tahun ini, mulai dari Skripsian, Helath Theraphy, persiapan pindah ke luar kota dan ada beberapa project juga yang harus Aruna kerjain di tahun ini. So… maaf banget buat yang selalu menunggu, Aruna harap kalian masih menunggu… kekekeke…**

 **Sesuai janji, Aruna bakal balik FFN bulan November. Dan FF yang sebelumnya pernah Aruna post seperti Overdose, TH-EXO version, How I Met Your Mother dan A Letter to remember itu semua bakal Aruna lanjutin kok, tapi itu nanti, posting serentak Akhir November. Tangal terakhir bulan November.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah… FF ini didedikasikan khusus untuk projectnya HunHan Indonesia, Giveaway Challenge.**

 **Awalnya tau ini dari kak Lieya, aku kira ini udah berakhir, eh pas tak tanya ternyata masih boleh ikutan, ya udah… aku ikutan aja… turut memeriahkan lah… event HunHan lo ini….  
Apalagi Author HunHan semakin langka, T_T  
Makanya Aruna ikutan ini. Hehehehe… Mohon dukungannya ya…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenernya FF ini ceritanya lebih ke Drama dan Hurt/Comfort daripada Angst. Tapi untuk mengikuti tema yang diinginkan, Aruna akan mencoba untuk membuat kalian ber-Angst ria nanti di Chapter 2 atau 3. Dan karena ini Rated M, maaf ya kalo di Chap – Chap selanjutnya ada kegiatan tak beraturan dari dua pasang mantan suami istri labil ini… bahahahaha….**

 **Maaf kalo chapter ini rada ngeselin dan ceritanya amburadul, maklum seharian ini Aruna buat FF ini sambil kepanasan. Di Bali gak ujan – ujan sih… ujan pun sekali – kai doang dan ga lama… jadi… ya… maaf kalo moodnya berantakan pas kerjain ini. Aruna usahain di chap selanjutnya Aruna bakal kerjain ini di Indomalet biar ademan gitu, kan mayan dapet ucapan selamat pagi atau selamat siang juga disana. Kekekeke.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke segitu aja deh, Aruna kangen banget sama FFN! Jujur. Hahaha…  
Mohon dukungannya ya Guys.**

 **Akhir kata, Aruna ucapkam,**

 **Auuu! Ah! Saranghaeyo uri readerdeul~~**

 **RnR Juseyo! Yo! Yo! Yo!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Glosarium:**_

 _ **1.**_ _Defibrilator : Alat kejut jantung yang digunakan untuk merangsang detakan jantung dengan kejutan listrik di dada pasien._

 _ **2.**_ _Collapse: istilah yang digunakan untuk pasien yang memiliki penyakit kronis dan tumbang secara tiba – tiba._

 _ **3.**_ _Tetralogi of Fallot (TOF) : Kelainan jantung bawaan yang biasanya disebabkan oleh gagalnya perkembangan jantung bayi di dalam kandungan. TOF ini merupakan gabungan dari 4 penyakit jantung bawaan lainnya dengan cirri – cirri menonjol seperti ruam biru pada sekitar kuku atau tubuh bayi, sesak napas dan demam._

… _._


	2. Not just a Friend

**HUNHAN FOREVER! HUNHAN FOR LIVE!**

 **.  
HUNHAN GIVE AWAY CHALLENGE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xiugarbaby (formerly Aruna Wu)**

 **presents**

 **.**

" **E.N.D"**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **GS – Rated M – Family Life – Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!  
Chapter ini akan sangat menguras emosi kalian,  
terutama bagi HunHan shipper yang menentang KrisLu dan HunBaek.  
Jadi, **_**please…**_ **baca aja Chapter ini sampai habis, dan jangan banting** _ **gadget**_ **kalian.  
Apapun yang terjadi Aruna tidak akan mungkin memisahkan Sehun dari pemiliknya (red: Luhan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _From: 01098329407_

 _Lu, ini aku Sehun!  
Semalam aku kehilangan ponselku,  
dan pagi ini aku baru membeli yang baru  
Terimakasih Lu, kau sudah mau menerima kehadiranku lagi  
Aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin  
Oh ya, pagi ini aku akan pindah rumah,  
Mulai lusa aku akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Jeon.  
Dan sampai beberapa hari ke depan aku mungkin tidak bisa  
datang ke rumah sakit, aku akan sibuk pindahan,  
bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di rumah?  
Dan… ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan  
pada kalian nanti.  
Sampai jumpa di rumah!_

.

.

.

Option

Delete Message

' _This thread will be deleted'_

Yes

.

"Apa kau menghapus pesan itu?"

"…."

"Kau benar – benar melakukannya?"

"…"

"Kau keterlaluan, Wu Yifan."

"Ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dibilang keterlaluan, Dokter Huang. Aku melakukannya karena aku harus!"

Yifan meletakkan ponsel Luhan ke posisi semula, di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Jaehun. Jaehun tertidur siang itu, sedangkan Jaehan masih berada di sekolah, sementara Luhan sedang turun ke loby untuk mengurus administrasi tambahan yang dibutuhkan Jaehun.

"Harus? Apakah menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain adalah suatu keharusan, Dokter Wu?"

Seorang dokter yang berpostur tubuh sempurna bak model memprotes apa yang dilakukan Yifan sambil mengecek tekanan darah Jaehun. Dokter itu jelas terlihat kesal pada apa yang Dokter muda tampan itu lakukan tadi.

"Rumah tangga? Mereka bahkan sudah bercerai, tidak ada rumah tangga lagi. Itulah kenapa aku harus melakukannya,"

Yifan menggantung kalimatnya seraya mencatat keadaan Jaehun siang ini,

"Lagi pula, Luhan adalah kekasihku saat ini… jadi aku berhak melakukannya" tegas Yifan kemudian.

"Ya benar, kali ini memang kau berhak melakukannya Dokter Wu. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada mereka 5 tahun yang lalu… hingga mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai, semuanya karena campur tanganmu!"

Dokter sexy itu nampak tak mau kalah atas perdebatannya. Meskipun tangan mereka berdua dengan cekatan memeriksa tubuh Jaehun, namun percakapan yang mereka lakukan saat itu, jelas sangat diluar konteks.

Yifan hanya diam, bukannya dia tidak mau membela diri. Hanya saja apa yang dikatakan Dokter bermarga Huang itu benar. Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun dan Luhan 5 tahun yang lalu, itu semua memang karena Yifan.

"Aku mencintai Luhan, dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya" Yifan berkata tegas seakan tidak mau dibantah

"Sehun juga mencintai Luhan, dan aku yakin Sehun akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Luhan kembali" tegas Dokter sexy itu tak mau kalah

"Kau boleh membela orang itu, tapi akan ku pastikan.. Luhan dan si kembar akan jadi milikku"

"Apa yang sejak awal bukan milikmu, tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu. Apalagi jika kau merampasnya dari orang lain… Luhan mencintai Sehun, bukan kau! Permisi Dokter Wu."

Dokter sexy bermarga Huang itu menatap Yifan dengan tajam dan sinis lalu pergi begitu saja karena tugasnya di ruang rawat Jaehun juga sudah selesai.

"Oh… kau sudah datang?"

Yifan menyapa Luhan yang baru saja datang, tepat saat Dokter Huang keluar ruangan.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Yifan bertanya pada Luhan setelah mengecek keadaan Jaehun

"Aku baik. Dan jangan panggil aku sayang di depan anak – anak. Ku mohon" ketus Luhan

"Oh… Okay… maafkan aku, apa kau mau…"

"Yifan… aku titip Jaehun padamu ya, aku perlu pulang sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa berkas kantor, nanti sore Minseok _eonni_ akan datang dan mengambilnya sambil mengantar Jaehan"

Dan belum sempat Yifan menjawab permintaan Luhan, Luhan sudah lebih dulu pergi. Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Luhan yang imut dimatanya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu…." Ujar Yifan masih dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

 **E.N.D  
(Ex-Husband Next Door)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Not just a Friend**

" _ **Apa yang sejak awal memang bukan milikmu, tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu. Apalagi jika kau mendapatkannya dengan cara merampas dari orang lain"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka datang!"

Sehun melompat dari sofa tempatnya duduk mengintip rumah mantan istrinya. Senyum merekah begitu bahagia ketika mobil sang mantan istri terparkir rapi di halaman rumah mungil itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Hun-ah?"

Seorang wanita berwajah imut tanpa _make up_ datang dari arah dapur membawa sekotak susu _strawberry_ ditangannya.

"Luhan dan anak – anak sudah datang" jawab Sehun masih dengan senyum sumringah

"Mmm… jadi mantan istrimu itu benar – benar tinggal di sebelah ya?" tanya wanita cantik itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Rumah sebelah adalah rumah kami saat kami baru menikah dulu," Sehun mengusap kepalanya canggung, namun sang wanita cantik bermata sipit itu malah maju mendekat ke jendela di sebelah Sehun untuk melihat pemandangan di rumah sebelah.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat bertemu dengan Luhan, dan berkenalan dengannya… aku rasa dia wanita yang manis" wanita itu mengintip rumah sebelah lalu meminum susu _strawberry_ nya.

"Ya… Luhan memang wanita yang manis dan menggemaskan" jawab Sehun seraya tersenyum penuh cinta ketika melihat Luhan mencium satu persatu putranya yang baru saja turun dari mobil

Wanita itu juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Sehun, mata sipitnya yang melengkung menatap Sehun secara seksama masih tetap bersinar, memancarkan aura lembut dan manis secara bersamaan.

"Oh, siapa pria yang bersamanya itu?" tanya wanita imut itu lagi

"Dia…. Dokter Wu,"

"Aaaah… dia kekasih mantan istrimu itu?"

"Ku mohon jangan rusak _mood_ ku, Byun Baek!"

Sehun merengek lucu dan wanita imut itu hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Sehun saat ini.

"Ya sudah, sana cepat kau sambut kedatangan keluarga kecilmu!"

" _Okay…_ jangan tidur terlalu malam, besok kau mulai kerja di tempat yang baru kan?" ujar Sehun sambil mengusap lembut poni Baekhyun

" _I know! GO!"_

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Sehun lalu pria tampan itu berlari kencang ke rumah sebelah.

.

"Lu…. Tutup bagasinya…"

Yifan berujar pada Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak berkonsentari sama sekali. Saat itu Jaehun baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan Yifan mengantar keluarga kecil tanpa ayah itu pulang ke rumah.

"LUHAN!"

Sehun tiba – tiba muncul dari balik pagar rumah Luhan, dengan senyum ceria dan manis manjanya. Bukannya balas tersenyum Luhan malah mengerutkan keningnya,

.

Baekhyun baru akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, jika saja dia tidak menemukan sebuah kotak cokelat yang Sehun beli tadi sore.

"Ng? Ini kan cokelat yang Sehun beli… Dia bilang ini untuk si kembar… kenapa masih disini?"

Baekhyun mengambil kotak itu segera dan berencana menyusul Sehun ke rumah sebelah, namun begitu wanita imut itu keluar rumah, dia mendengar sebuah teriakan.

.

"PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG!"

Luhan membentak Sehun dengan nada tinggi, dan itu membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Lu… tenanglah… anak – anak bisa mendengarmu.." Yifan mengingatkan.

"Sehun-ah… kau datang, ayo masuk… anak – anak pasti senang bertemu denganmu" Yifan menyambut kedatangan Sehun

"tentu saja mereka akan senang bertemu dengan ' _Appa_ 'nya" jawab Sehun berani dengan penekanan pada kata _Appa._

"Kau masih berani menyebut dirimu sebagi seorang _Appa_?" Luhan berkata dengan nada ketus dan itu membuat Sehun bingung

"Lu… ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa denganku? Kau pikirkan saja sendiri."

.

" _What the…_ kenapa dia malah marah – marah? Apa sebelumnya mereka ada masalah?"

Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri sambil memicingkan matanya, memilih diam di beranda rumah dariapada meneruskan langkahnya untuk mengantar kotak cokelat itu.

.

"Jika kau marah karena aku tidak datang ke rumah sakit, itu karena aku baru saja pindah dari Incehon kemari. Bukankah aku sudah mengirim pesan padamu?"

Sehun meyakinkan Luhan tetapi Luhan sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengirimiku pesan dan nomormu bahkan tidak aktif" gertak Luhan

"Ponselku hilang, terjatuh entah dimana saat perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke Incheon hari itu… bukankah aku sudah menghubungimu dengan nomorku yang baru? Kau yang selalu menolak panggilanku!"

Sehun membela dirinya dan mencoba mengambil ponselnya untuk membuktikan apa yang dia katakan adalah benar.

"Ah… bagaiman kalau kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain, tetangga bisa melihat kalian bertengkar disini" ucap Yifan mencoba menengahi pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf Lu, jika apa yang aku lakukan salah, aku benar – benar minta maaf. Aku sibuk memindahkan barangku dari apartemenku di Incheon kemari." Sehun kembali menjelaskan

"Kau… pindah rumah? Kemari?" Yifan membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidak… secara spesifik bukan ke rumah ini. Tapi mulai hari ini aku tinggal di sebelah, di rumah yang dulunya adalah rumah Keluarga Jeon"

Sehun menunjuk rumah minimalis yang sudah direnovasi dan didekorasi ulang itu dengan mantap.

.

SRET

Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik pilar ketika Sehun menunjuk kearah rumah mereka. Baekhyun berusaha menahan napas, entah apa gunanya, tapi wanita imut itu hanya tidak ingin ketahuan jika sedang menguping. Apa saat ini Baekhyun tengah menjadi tetangga yang usil? Ya… usil mengintip perdebatan tetangganya.

"Dokter itu kelihatan menyebalkan sekali sih… memangnya kenapa kalau Sehun pindah kemari? Aku yang diajak tinggal dengannya saja tidak bermasalah, kenapa dia harus berekspresi seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri dan ketika dia merasa situasi sudah aman, dia menolehkan kembali wajah imutnya, kembali mengintip apa yang terjadi di rumah tetangga sebelah.

.

Disisi lain, Luhan membelalakkan mata mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan barusan.

"Kau… pindah ke rumah sebelah?"

"Ya…"

PLAK!

"PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Luhan menampar Sehun lalu mengusir mantan suaminya itu dengan sangat tidak hormat. Terlebih lagi Luhan melakukan penghinaan itu didepan Yifan. Sehun yang punya harga diri tinggi tak menunggu detik berikutnya dan dia langsung pergi. Meninggalkan rumah itu dan melangkah ke rumah barunya.

.

Mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak melihat apa yang barusan terjadi di rumah tetangganya. Luhan menampar Sehun dan apa itu tadi, Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat _smirk_ tipis pria tampan yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu. Entah bagaimana, emosi langsung menguasai diri Baekhyun. Memang benar, yang ditampar adalah Sehun, yang dipermalukan adalah Sehun, yang dibenci juga Sehun. Tapi demi semua koleksi cat kukunya, Baekhyun merasa perlakuan yang Sehun dapatkan amat sangat tidak adil.

" _Baek… kau disini?"_

Sehun baru sadar jika Baekhyun sedari tadi berdiri di depan rumah, Sehun nampak cukup kaget melihat Baekhyun berdiri di luar pintu rumah, namun Sehun lebih khawatir jika Baekhyun tau apa yang terjadi di rumah sebelah barusan.

Melihat keterkejutan Sehun, Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengusap pipi memar Sehun.

"Kau masih tetap tampan dengan pipi memar seperti ini" ujar Baekhyun dan diikuti oleh sedikit senyum canggung dari Sehun.

"Masuklah, akan aku kompres memarmu agar tidak semakin parah." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Sehun sambil tersenyum manis kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

"Jaehun-ah…"

Luhan dan Yifan baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati Jaehun berdiri di belakang pintu dengan tatapan mata mengerikan. Jaehun memang mewarisi lebih banyak wajah Luhan, tapi jika dia sedang marah seperti itu, Jaehun benar – benar mirip dengan ayahnya. Atau pada kenyataannya wajah Sehun dan Luhan memang mirip sejak awal.

"Kenapa Jaehun ada disini?"

Yifan berjongkok di hadapan Jaehun, menatap calon anak tirinya itu dengan tatapan teduh.

" _Hyung…_ ayo ke kamar, kau belum selesai mengerjakan PRmu!" Jaehan menengok dari dalam kamar namun Jaehun sama sekali tak bergeming. Dia masih tetap melihat Luhan dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Jaehun-ah… apa kau butuh sesuatu? Biar _eom…"_

"Jaehun-ah!"

"Oh Jaehun!"

" _Hyung!"_

Jaehun berlari menerobos tubuh Yifan dan ibunya menuju ke halaman depan rumah, dengan segera membuka pintu gerbang dan berlari. Secara refleks Yifan ikut berdiri dan mengejar Jaehun.

"Jaehan-ah… ada apa dengan kakakmu?" tanya Luhan beralih pada putra bungsunya

"Ng… tadi _hyung_ bilang dia mendengar suara _Appa._ Lalu dia keluar dan tidak kembali ke kamar lagi" jawab Jaehan dengan wajah polosnya

Seperti ada petir di kepala Luhan yang menyadarkan wanita cantik itu akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apakah Jaehun melihat apa yang telah Luhan lakukan pada Ayahnya? Jawabannya, Ya. Jaehun melihat langsung apa yang Luhan lakukan pada Sehun, Jaehun melihat sendiri bagaimana Luhan membentak dan bahkan menampar sosok kesayangannya itu.

Dada Luhan langsung terasa sesak, kepalanya kalut dan rasa ketakutan mulai menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Jaehun nanti? Penjelasan seperti apa yang harus Luhan berikan pada putranya itu? Bagaimana jika Jaehun menceritakan apa yang dia lihat pada Jaehan? Apakah kedua putranya akan membencinya?

" _Eomma…_ "

Jaehan menyadarkan Luhan dari segala pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Melihat wajah polos penuh tanda tanya Jaehan, membuat Luhan semakin ketakutan. Takut jika dia harus dibenci oleh malaikat kecilnya karena apa yang telah dia lakukan. Dan kali ini, seperti biasa, rasa bersalah memang datang belakangan. Luhan merasa bersalah atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Sehun. Kenapa dia harus menampar mantan suaminya sendiri? Memang apa salah Sehun hingga Luhan berhak menamparnya? Bahkan saat Sehun melayangkan gugatan cerainya dulu, Luhan sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa – apa. Tapi kenapa tadi Luhan melakukan hal konyol itu?

Ya, wanita cantik itu sendiri bingung. Apa yang membuatnya marah pada Sehun? Apa karena Sehun tidak menghubunginya? Apa karena Sehun tidak menemuinya? Atau…. Karena apa yang dia pikirkan? Bayangan tentang sesosok gadis cantik berpenampilan imut dengan senyum manis yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Byun Baekhyun, seorang calon istri dari pemilik rumah disebelahnya.

' _Jadi wanita itu… calon suami wanita itu adalah… Sehun?'_

Luhan kembali dalam pemikirannya sendiri, tapi… jika benar Baekhyun adalah calon istri Sehun, apa masalahnya? Apa hak Luhan untuk marah? Apa hak Luhan untuk tidak menerima itu semua? Bukankah Sehun adalah seorang pria yang bebas, ya, Sehun adalah seorang duda yang bebas. Luhan tak lagi punya hak atas Sehun, sebagaimana Sehun tidak punya hak atas Luhan. Bukankah Luhan yang lebih dahulu menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Yifan? Bahkan hubungan Luhan dan Yifan sudah berjalan selama 2 tahun.

Sampai saat ini, pikiran Luhan tentang posisi Baekhyun atas Sehun terus menghantui pikirannya. Membuat Jaehan semakin bingung, apa yang terjadi pada ibunya, kenapa wajah ibunya memerah dan… apa ibunya menangis? Lalu kemana kembarannya pergi? Kemana Jaehun? Kenapa Jaehun pergi?

Demi semua koleksi _action figure_ nya, saat ini kepala Jaehan ikut pusing. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun, dan memang seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak menimpa dirinya, begitu juga Jaehun.

" _Eomma…_ _hyung_ pergi kemana?" Jaehan memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya

Luhan menghapus jejak cairan bening di sudut matanya kemudian tersenyum menatap putra bungsunya.

"Jaehunie sedang keluar bersama paman dokter, Jaehan tidur duluan yuk… besok kan Jaehan sekolah" bujuk Luhan lembut

"Tidak… Jaehan mau ikut _hyung_ … _hyung_ kemana, _eomma?"_

Anak itu mulai merengek dan mencoba membebaskan diri dari cengkraman ibunya.

"Baiklah… kita tunggu sampai…"

Luhan melihat jam di dinding lalu memutuskan sampai mana dia dan Jaehan akan menunggu Jaehun.

"jam 10! Jika sampai jam 10 malam Jaehun belum kembali, kita susul dia, okay? Sekarang masuk ke kamarmu"

Luhan menarik lengan mungil putra bungsunya tanpa menerima protes dan rengekan kecil Jaehan padanya.

.

"Jaehun-ah… kau mau kemana…"

Yifan masih mengikuti langkah kecil Jaehun menuju ke rumah yang berdiri tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Tangan mungil Jaehun memencet tombol interkom, berharap sang ayah akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

" _Ya… siapa?"_

Suara manis seorang wanita menyapa dari dalam interkom membuat Jaehun mengerutkan keningnya, kepala kecilnya berpikir tentang siapa pemilik suara itu.

" _Apa ada orang di luar?"_

Tanya Baekhyun untuk memastikan, tinggi badan Jaehun belum cukup untuk terlihat di interkom. Dan baru saja Yifan ingin menyela, Jaehun akhirnya bicara

"Aku mau mencari _Appa"_ ujar anak itu dengan polosnya

" _Appa?_ Ini siapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Aku Oh Jaehun, anda siapa?" Jaehun balik bertanya

"Jaehun-ah?"

" _APPA!"_

Jaehun memekik ketika suara _familiar_ sang ayah menerobos masuk di interkom, anak itu bahkan melambaikan tangannya berharap sang ayah percaya bahwa dia benar – benar ada disana.

 _Ceklek_

Pintu pagar terbuka, Jaehun buru – buru masuk dan Yifan segera mengikutinya. Sementara itu dari dalam rumah, Sehun membuang kompres es batu yang Baekhyun tempelkan di pipinya dan berlari secepat kilat menuju ke pintu gerbang untuk mencari Jaehun.

" _APPA!"_

" _JAEHUN-ah!"_

GREB

Sehun menyaup tubuh mungil Jaehun kedalam pelukannya. Begitu pula Jaehun yang langsung memeluk erat sang ayah dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Sehun tau, ada Yifan disana. Tapi Sehun benar – benar memilih untuk tidak peduli pada dokter muda tampan itu. Jaehun adalah yang paling penting.

"Jaehun-ah… kenapa bisa kesini?"

Sehun menepuk punggung Jaehun selembut mungkin, mencoba menenangkan sang buah hati yang Sehun yakin sedang terisak saat ini.

"Mungkin tadi Jaehun melihatmu di halaman rumah, makanya dia…"

"Kau pulanglah _Hyung,_ biar Jaehun bersamaku"

"Tapi Jaehun.."

"Dia anakku _hyung!_ aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan"

Sehun memotong kalimat Yifan dan meninggalkan dokter muda itu sendirian di halaman rumahnya. Sehun masuk tanpa sekalipun menawarkan Yifan untuk mampir. Sehun tak punya kepedulian untuk itu. Terlebih lagi, Sehun sendiri muak dengan wajah 'sok' peduli Yifan terhadap keluarganya. Memang benar, dia adalah kekasih Luhan saat ini. Tapi meskipun itu kenyataanya, menurut Sehun, Yifan tetap saja tidak berhak mencampuri urusan dia dengan Luhan, apalagi urusannya dengan si kembar.

"Oh… kenapa dia bisa kesini? Dia menangis?"

Baekhyun ikut menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Jaehun dengan sedikit kepanikan, namun melihat seberapa tenang Sehun saat ini, Baekhyun yakin, duda dua anak itu tau apa yang harus dia lakukan

"Baekhyun-ah… Tolong siapkan air hangat untuk kompres. Biasanya dia akan demam jika dia kelelahan menangis"

"Baiklah… cepat bawa dia kekamar, nanti aku menyusul"

Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju dapur sementara Sehun segera masuk ke sebuah kamar yang letaknya di sudut kanan rumah minimalis itu, segera Sehun duduk di tepian ranjang sementara Jaehun masih dengan posisi koala dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Ssst… Jaehun kenapa menangis… ng… jangan menangis sayang… _Appa_ disini"

Sehun masih mencoba menenangkan Jaehun yang terisak dalam pelukannya. Tanpa diberitahu, sinyal di tubuh Sehun sudah menangkap kenaikan suhu tubuh putranya itu. Cemas, itu yang Sehun rasakan. Dia tentu tidak mau Jaehun masuk rumah sakit lagi, padahal hari ini dia baru saja pulang dari sana.

Jaehun perlahan mengendurkan pelukannya pada Sehun, mata rusanya yang basah menatap dua manik mata sipit dan tegas ayahnya. Jika begini, Sehun merasa seperti melihat Luhan lah yang sedang menangis.

Kedua telapak tangan kecil Jaehun menakup pipi ayahnya, mengelus pelan tepat di tempat Luhan menamparnya tadi.

" _Appa_ pasti kesakitan"

Gumam Jaehun masih setia mengelus pipi ayahnya. Sehun terkejut mendengar apa yang barusan Jaehun katakan, darimana anak itu tau jika… pipinya nyeri, apa memarnya begitu jelas?

"Tidak sayang… _Appa_ tidak sakit" Sehun mencoba tersenyum dan meraih satu tangan Jaehun, mengusap punggung tangan mungil itu dengan lembut

"Darimana Jaehun tau _Appa_ ada disini?" tanya Sehun lagi ketika Jaehun tak kunjung bergeming

" _Appa…_ Maafkan _eomma_ ya…"

Butuh 3 detik bagi Sehun untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja Jaehun katakan, ' _maafkan eomma_ '?, Sehun baru sadar jika ternyata Jaehun melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan terhadapnya. Dan apa ini, kenapa Jaehun meminta maaf untuk Luhan? Dan masalahnya tidak hanya ada disana. Menurut Sehun, saat ini masalah terbesarnya bukanlah memaafkan Luhan atau tidak, tapi bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jaehun. Sehun, jujur saja duda tampan itu tidak mengerti sama sekali bagaimana cara menjelaskan sesuatu yang serumit itu kepada putra – putranya. Sehun akui, itu adalah salah satu kekurangannya sebagai seorang ayah.

" _Appa_ …"

Sehun baru tersadar dari lamunannya, dia kembali menatap Jaehun yang sedari tadi menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa _Appa_ harus memaafkan _eomma?_ Kan _Appa_ tidak sedang marah pada _eomma…"_ Sehun berkata lembut sambil menakupkan kedua tangannya di pipi tirus Jaehun.

"Tapi kan tadi…"

Jaehun menggantung kalimatnya bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang menunduk, menghindari kontak mata sang ayah.

" _Eomma_ memukul _Appa.."_ lirih bocah lugu itu

Sehun menghela napas panjang sementara kepalanya mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang. Jujur, Sehun tidak marah pada Luhan. Hanya saja… dia merasa sedikit kecewa, karena wanita yang paling dia cintai baru saja mempermalukannya di depan seseorang yang paling tidak dia suka. Wu Yifan.

" _Eomma_ pasti punya alasan kenapa _eomma_ melakukannya" ujar Sehun singkat dengan nada mengambang

"Oh Jaehun…"

Sehun memangil nama putra sulungnya setelah beberapa saat hening. Jaehun yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lagi kedua mata sang ayah.

"Terimakasih sudah menghawatirkan _Appa…"_ gumam Sehun lalu mengecup kening Jaehun cukup lama dan lembut

" _Appa_ benar – benar tidak marah pada _Eomma?"_

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Sehun segera melepas kecupannya, pria tampan berwajah tegas itu memberikan senyum paling lembut yang bisa dia berikan pada satu dari dua malaikat kecilnya.

"Tidak… _Appa_ tidak marah pada _Eomma…_ _Eomma_ tidak mungkin melakukannya jika _Appa_ tidak punya salah"

"Kalau _Appa_ yang salah, _Appa_ harus minta maaf…" ucap Jaehun kemudian mengedipkan dua mata rusa polosnya

Itu berhasil membuat Sehun merasa gemas, sangking gemasnya Sehun pun akhirnya memeluk Jaehun dengan erat. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Jaehun tertidur diatas ranjang _king zise_ di kamar itu. Napas tenang dan teratur Jaehun membuat Sehun setidaknya lebih tenang, itu artinya Jaehun dalam keadaan yang baik meskipun suhu tubuhnya sedikit meningkat.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Suara lembut Baekhyun memecah keheningan kamar bercahaya redup itu.

"Masuklah…"

"Aku membawa air hangat dan handuk untuk mengompres, dan ini… termometer untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya"

Baekhyun meletakkan baskom berukuran sedang lenngkap dengan handuk di meja nakas, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah termometer pada Sehun.

" _Thanks,_ Baek" ujar Sehun dengan senyum lembut kemudian memasukkan ujung termometer ke dalam telinga Jaehun.

"Apa dia demam?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah cemas

Sehun hanya mengangguk untuk jawabannya, tanpa ada kata – kata Sehun langsung memeras rendaman handuk dalam baskom sedang itu lalu menempelkannya pada tubuh Jaehun.

"Ng…. ini Jaehun atau Jaehan?"

Baekhyun kembali bertanya kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah kaki Jaehun, mengambil kaki mungil itu lalu melumurinya dengan minyak hangat lalu memijatnya.

"Ini Jaehun…" ucap Sehun tanpa menatap Baekhyun

"Ng… kenapa dia bisa kemari?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam dan perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada Jaehun.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan ini?"

"Dengan ini… apa?"

"Jaehun dan Jaehan… aku sudah memiliki mereka, apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Sehun menatap kedua mata sayu Baekhyun kali ini, sebuah pertanyaan tulus dan serius diajukan oleh duda tampan itu.

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan? Justru aku yang sedang berpikir… apa mereka bisa menerimaku dengan baik atau malah… mereka tidak menyukaiku"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, poni di keningnya kini mampu menutupi wajah cantik wanita berkulit putih susu itu.

"Mereka pasti akan menyukaimu, mereka kan anak – anak yang baik… tapi… yang aku khawatirkan adalah… bagaimana jika nanti kau malah jadi ibu tiri yang jahat seperti ibu tirinya Cinderella, hahaha" ucap Sehun lalu terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya

"Yak Oh Seh! Mana mungkin aku seperti itu… apa kau tidak cukup mengenalku selama ini?" Baekhyun balik membentak Baekhyun kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan itu malah membuat Sehun semakin terbahak mentertawakannya

"Apa aku selucu itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak terima

"Ng… kau memang selucu itu Byun Baek,Hahahahaha" Sehun masih saja tertawa namun tangannya yang cekatan tetap melakukan pekerjaan mengompres putranya dengan baik

"Kau sendiri… apa kau tidak keberatan menikah denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu telak membuat tawa Sehun berhenti, lalu sejenak suasana jadi canggung.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku sudah berjanji pada kakekmu kan?" jawab Sehun tanpa memperhatikan kedua mata sipit Baekhyun yang menatapnya

"Apa kau… tak punya niat sedikitpun untuk kembali bersama Luhan?"

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya dan sesungguhnya pertanyaan itu membuat dada Sehun berdenyut

"Luhan tidak akan kembali padaku Baek… dia sudah punya Yifan sekarang…" ucap Sehun dengan nada malas

"Terimakasih Oh Sehun…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku…"

"Tidak… kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, kita berdua adalah teman baik bukan?"

"Ya… kita berdua adalah teman baik"

"Dan… seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih kepadamu, Byun Baek"

"Kau? Berterimakasih untuk apa?"

"Untuk ketulusanmu mau menerima keadaanku dan… anak – anak…"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan terimakasih yang tulus dari seorang Oh Sehun. Wanita imut itu terus menatap Sehun yang dengan cekatan dan telitinya merawat Jaehun. Memang benar penilaian Baekhyun selama ini. Oh Sehun adalah sosok pria yang membuat siapapun wanita merasa beruntung memilikinya. Mungking…. kecuali Luhan.

"Oh.. Kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun terkejut begitu Sehun menyaup tubuh Jaehun lalu berdiri dan menggendongnya.

"Aku harus membawa dia pada Luhan" ujar Sehun dengan nada lembut dan tenang, tentu saja, dia tentu tidak mau membangunkan Jaehun

"Kenapa sekarang? Besok pagi saja…" kilah Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan Sehun

"Tidak Baek… bagaimanapun juga, hak asuh si kembar adalah milik Luhan. Aku sama sekali tidak membuat kesepakatan apapun untuk membawa Jaehun hari ini. Jadi dari segi hukum, aku akan melanggar keputusan hak asuh anak itu jika membiarkan Jaehun disini sampai besok pagi"

"Tapi kan kau Ayahnya… kau berhak membawa Jaehun bahkan sampai besok, sampai lusa, minggu depan atau selamanya"

"Perjanjian tentang hak asuh anak tidak semudah itu Byun Baek… apalagi aku yang menceraikan Luhan tanpa sedikitpun meminta Jaehun dan Jaehan darinya, yah… itu adalah salah satu kesalahan terbesarku"

Sejenak hening hingga akhirnya Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang Baekhyun yakin adalah senyum terpaksa. Baekhyun bukanlah orang sembarangan yang tidak mengenal bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun. Justru Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satu orang yang benar – benar tau bagaimana Oh Sehun. Dia sangat mengenal seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

" _Eomma…_ ini sudah jam 10… ayo kita cari Jaehun…. _-ie hyung"_

Rengek Jaehan yang masih sempat lupa menambahkan embel – embel ' _hyung'_ saat menyebut saudara kembarnya itu.

"Apa sebaiknya aku kesana untuk mencari Jaehun?"

Yifan yang saat itu masih ada di rumah Luhan mencoba menawarkan solusi. Luhan sendiri tak begitu menggubris solusi yang diberikan Yifan. Janda dua anak itu sedari tadi hanya diam, hingga wajah cantik yang biasanya bercahaya kini nampak muram dan kusam. Tentu saja, mantan istri Oh Sehun itu sedang memikirkan banyak hal di kepalanya hingga dia merasa kalau kapan saja kepalanya bisa meledak akibat terlalu berat berpikir.

"Lu…"

Yifan mengguncang lembut tubuh Luhan untuk menyadarkan wanita cantik itu dari lamunannya

"Ah…. Tidak… kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Yifan… sebaiknya kau… pulang saja"

"Tapi Lu…"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Luhan menaikkan nada bicaranya dan menatap tajam pada Yifan, Yifan yang mendapatkan perlakuan dingin dari Luhan hanya bisa memandang wanita yang dia cintai itu dengan tatapan menahan kesabaran. Dan tanpa banyak basa – basi lagi, Yifan langsung pamit pulang. Sebelum keluar rumah dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup puncak kepala Jaehan.

 _Ceklek_

"Oh!"

"Ng?"

Baru saja Sehun akan menekan tombol interkom, tapi pintu pagar sudah lebih dulu terbuka. Yifan kaget melihat Sehun yang menggendong tubuh Jaehun di depan pintu rumah, sementara Sehun kaget melihat Yifan yang masih ada di rumah itu, jujur, Sehun mengira Yifan sudah pergi.

"Kau… akan mengembalikan Jaehun?" tanya Yifan yang agak canggung ditatap tajam oleh Sehun

"Mengembalikan?"

Sehun mencoba memperjelas maksud ucapan Yifan tentang 'mengembalikan Jaehun'.

"Aku hanya mengantar 'anakku' ke kamarnya" tegas Sehun dengan penekanan pada kata 'anakku' kemudian menerobos masuk ke dalam halaman rumah. Lagi – lagi tanpa peduli bagaimana air muka Yifan saat ini.

Yifan melihat punggung Sehun yang semakin masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menggendong Jaehun di tangannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan dokter muda tampan itu sampai – sampai wajahnya harus berubah merah dan tangannya mengepal erat.

.

" _Eomma…_ ayo kita cari Jaehunie _hyung_ sekarang _eomma_ … ini sudah jam 10"

"Jaehan-ah… _eomma_ mohon, masuklah ke kamar dan jangan membuat _eomma_ tambah bingung"

"Tapi tadi paman dokter bilang _hyung_ bersama _appa…_ Jaehan juga mau ketemu _appa.."_

Luhan menatap tajam pada seorang bocah kecil dengan wajah mirip Oh Sehun itu merengek minta dipertemukan dengan kakak dan Ayahnya. Luhan marah, saat ini emosi wanita cantik itu sedang benar – benar tidak stabil. Belum lagi Luhan merasa tidak habis pikir kenapa dua putranya ini selalu saja meminta sang ayah, setiap mendengar nama ayah atau kata ayah disebutkan, mereka berdua pasti langsung girang dan menggebu ingin segera bertemu, bahkan hanya mendengar suara Oh Sehun dari seberang telpon saja terkadang bisa membuat mereka yang susah tidur jadi langsung tertidur paling lambat setelah 10 menit panggilan diputus.

" _Eommaaaaa…._ Jaehan mau ketemu _appa!_ Jaehan mau ketemu _hyung_ dan _appa!"_

"OH JAEHAN! DIAM DAN BERHENTI MERENGEK!"

Luhan berteriak kencang pada Jaehan yang kini menatap ibunya itu seperti melihat sosok menakutkan. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Luhan marah padanya, tapi… untuk diteriaki seperti itu sendirian, ini pertama kalinya bagi Jaehan. Biasanya selalu ada Jaehun yang dimarah bersamanya dan detik itu juga, air mata Jaehun langsung mengalir tanpa suara. Isak ketakutannya dia telan kuat – kuat agar tidak lolos jadi sebuah tangisan. Jaehan takut, itu akan semakin membuat sang ibu marah padanya. Namun dilain sisi, kepala kecil Jaehan masih memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan kenapa. Ya… Kenapa hari ini sang ibu begitu kacau dan sangat pemarah?

"Kenapa kau berteriak pada Jaehan?"

Suara berat memecahkan keheningan antara Luhan dan Jaehan. Baru saja Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah yang pintunya tak terkunci itu lalu suara Luhan yang membentak putra bungsu mereka sudah menggema di seisi ruang tamu.

" _Appaaaaa….."_

Jaehan yang melihat sosok sang ayah berdiri di lorong langsung berteriak dan berlari menuju ayahnya. Jaehan tak bisa meminta dipeluk atau digendong oleh sang ayah karena kedua mata sipitnya melihat jelas sang kakak ada di gendongan ayahnya. Jaehan, anak itu langsung memeluk kaki jenjang Sehun yang terbalut celana kain warna putih dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke paha sang ayah.

Luhan tercekat. Mata Sehun menatap Luhan lurus dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa sekaligus. Rahang tegas Sehun menguat, kedua alis tebalnya tertaut dan napasnya naik turun cukup berat karena menahan amarahnya. Jari – jari Luhan mulai dingin dan tubuhnya gemetar. Ibu dua anak itu berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya dibalik wajah dan tatapan mata egoisnya pada sang mantan suami.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, Luhan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Mereka berdua hanya saling tatap dalam diam dan tarikan napas menahan amarah. Yang terdengar diantara perang dingin itu adalah isakan tubuh mungil seorang bocah kecil yang kini masih bersembunyi di paha ayahnya.

Sehun segera berjongkok, mengusap wajah basah berkeringat Jaehan dengan kedua tangan lebarnya yang bebas. "Jangan menangis sayang…" ucap Sehun dengan suara tenangnya. Wajah kakunya berubah luluh begitu dua mata basah Jaehan menatapnya penuh pengaduan. Sehun mengerti, bungsunya itu pasti ketakutan dimarahi oleh ibu mereka. Dan keputusan Sehun sudah bulat, si kembar perlu tidur, biar urusannya dengan Luhan dia urus belakangan.

.

1 jam sudah berlalu dari insiden perang dingin itu. Jaehun dan Jaehan telah lelap tertidur sementara Luhan, masih dengan tampang kusutnya duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dengan sebuah kantung kompres berisi es di tangannya.

Ceklek

Suara pintu kamar si kembar yang baru saja tertutup membuat Luhan terbangun dari lamunannya.

"HunHan sudah tidur…" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum manis dan tenang. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Luhan menatap senyum Sehun dengan tatapan datar, entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita cantik itu, yang pasti wajah yang sangat Sehun rindukan itu masih tampak kusut. Tak lama kemudian Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, kaki kecilnya melangkah tanpa suara dan mendekat ke tempat Sehun berdiri saat ini.

GREB

Dan wanita itu akhirnya memeluk erat tubuh sang mantan suami, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sehun yang Luhan akui kini jadi lebih kekar dan padat daripada saat terakhir Luhan memeluk mantan suaminya itu.

Nyaman. Sangat nyaman, tenang dan hangat.

Itulah yang Luhan rasakan saat ini, saat kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sehun dan pipinya menempel tepat di dada Sehun, telinganya pun kini bisa mendengar degupan jantung Sehun. Degupan jantung itu terdengar sedikit berbeda. Jika dulu, ketika Luhan memeluk Sehun, detak jantung pria tampan bermarga Oh itu terasa lebih tenang dan teratur. Namun sekarang, irama degupan jantung Sehun terasa berbeda, rasanya lebih cepat dan tak beraturan.

Terang saja. Karena saat ini, pria yang setahun lebih muda daripada Luhan itu sedang gugup. Kegugupan yang sama seperti saat pertama dia mencoba bicara pada Luhan untuk pertama kalinya, dua belas tahun yang lalu.

Tak sempat terlalu lama terlena dalam kegugupannya, Sehun mendengar sebuah isakan kecil, bahu sempit Luhan pun bergetar diikuti pelukan tangan Luhan yang semakin erat dan dadanya terasa basah.

Luhan menangis. Sambil memeluknya.

Dan entah kenapa, daripada rasa bersalah atau melanjutkan amarahnya barusan. Sehun malah merasa, bahagia. Bahagia karena Luhan kini sedang menangis dalam pelukannya. Katakanlah Sehun gila atau bodoh, tapi entahalah, rasa bahagia itu muncul dengan sendirinya dalam hati Sehun.

Sehun segera mengangkat kedua tangannya, membalas pelukan Luhan lalu ikut membenamkan kepalanya di pucuk kepala Luhan. Bukannya mereda, tangis Luhan malah semakin pecah dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum lalu,

CHUP

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan begitu lembut dan tenang, kedua tangannya pun mulai menepuk pelan bahu sempit Luhan.

Tebakan Sehun benar. Jika model menangis Luhan sudah begini, itu artinya dia merasa bersalah. Terlebih kepadanya.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Tanya Sehun setelah puas menikmati pelukan sang mantan istri. Posisi mereka masih saling memeluk, namun kini tangan Sehun sudah mengusap belakang kepala Luhan dengan usapan penuh kasih sayang. Yang tentunya tulus dari dalam hatinya.

Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya di dada Sehun, itu membuat Sehun merasa sedikit geli ketika hidung mungil Luhan menggesek dadanya. Namun daripada memikirkan 'hal lain', menurut Sehun ada masalah yang masih lebih penting untuk diselesaikan bersama Luhan, sang mantan istri yang masih sangat dia cintai itu.

"Jangan menangis… aku tau kau tidak akan melakukan ini semua jika tidak ada sebabnya" ucap Sehun masih dengan nada menenangkan yang candu bagi telinga Luhan. Berat, dalam dan penuh dengan aura kelaki – lakian, itulah suara Sehun di telinga Luhan saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Oh Sehun"

Luhan meminta maaf. Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu mengeratkan pelukannya sendiri di tubuh sang mantan istri.

"Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Sehun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan, begitu pula Luhan yang tampaknya masih sangat nyaman berada dalam posisi saling memeluk itu.

"Aku tidak marah…"

"Lalu kenapa kau begini?"

Sehun sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri, bermaksud untuk membuat suasana jadi lebih santai dan rileks, berharap dengan suasana seperti itu Luhan mau lebih terbuka dan berbicara padanya. Seandainya … seandainya saja 5 tahun yang lalu, seorang Oh Sehun punya sikap setenang dan selembut ini, mungkin saat ini mereka masih saling memeluk dalam status suami dan istri.

"Aku… tidak tau…" ucap Luhan di lewat bibir tipisnya, namun itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang hatinya ucapkan. Dalam hati, wanita bermata rusa itu berkata, " _aku cemburu…"_

"Jangan begini, Lu… jika kau ada masalah denganku, bicarakan dengan baik… jangan kau bilang tidak tau padahal sebenarnya kau tau apa masalahnya"

Sehun masih terus mencoba membuka hati Luhan untuk bicara, entah kenapa, wanita memang seperti itu atau hanya Luhan yang begitu. Tapi tak apa, selama itu Luhan, Sehun tak akan keberatan untuk membujuk. Ya… Sehun di usia ke 25 ini memang bisa berpikir lebih dewasa dan rasional, terlebih lagi pria itu kini bisa mengalahkan egonya untuk membujuk Luhan. Itu adalah hal yang tak pernah Sehun lakukan dimasa lalu.

"Ya… aku marah…" ujar Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka, kedua tangan kekarnya beralih dari bahu ke pipi Luhan. Menakupnya dengan lembut bersamaan dengan mata tajamnya yang menatap Luhan dengan penuh ketenangan. Luhan sendiri merasa Sehun yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah Sehun yang biasa dia kenal. Biasanya, jika Luhan sudah bersikap diluar kewajaran seperti tadi, Sehun pasti akan ikut marah dan mereka berakhir dengan perang mulut yang tak ada hentinya hingga besok, lusa bahkan berhari – hari.

"Kenapa kau marah?... Katakan padaku" Sehun masih setia dengan metode kelembutannya dalam membujuk Luhan

"Aku marah karena… kau… pindah rumah tapi tak memberi tahuku…" / " _SIAPA BYUN BAEKHYUN?!"_

Lagi, bibir Luhan dan hatinya berucap hal yang berbeda. Namun tak apa, daripada tidak sama sekali, lebih baik sesuatu dikatakan bukan?

"Aku memberitahumu, Lu…" Sehun menegaskan suaranya masih dengan cara lembut, bahkan beberapa kali membuat Luhan berkedip lucu karena terpesona dengan kelembutan Sehun saat ini. Pantas jika si kembar merasa candu dengan dengan ayah mereka. Jika seorang Oh Sehun seperti ini, jangankan si kembar, Luhan pun bisa – bisa kembali merasa ingin memiliki dan dimiliki oleh Sehun.

"Aku mengirimm pesan ke nomormu sehari setelah aku membayar lunas rumah sebelah dan membeli ponsel baru… ponsel lamaku hilang"

"Aku tidak mendapatkan pesan apapun darimu!"

Luhan meninggikan nadanya karena merasa tidak bersalah, bukannya ikut berteriak seperti dulu, Sehun malah tetap tenang lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya dari pipi Luhan dan mengambil sebuah benda persegi dengan ukuran 7 inch dari dalam saku belakang celananya. Beberapa saat Sehun mencari sesuatu dalam ponsel itu, dan setelah mendapatkannya, Sehun langsung memperlihatkannya pada Luhan. Sebuah pesan yang Sehun kirim untuk sang mantan istri tercinta, 3 hari yang lalu.

"Tapi… aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pesan apapun darimu" ujar Luhan kemudian menuju kembali ke meja makan dan mengambil ponsel yang dia letakkan disamping kantong kompres diatas meja makan.

"Lihat… tak ada satupun pesan darimu" Luhan juga menyodorkan ponselnya, memberi bukti bahwa dirinya memang tidak bersalah

"Tapi status pengirimannya sampai dan… kau membacanya" Sehun menekankan lagi, benar saja, tanda ' _read'_ jelas terbaca disana.

"Aneh…" gumam Luhan menatap ponselnya

"Mmm… memang aneh…" jawab Sehun kembali dengan senyum manisnya namun…

"akh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ouh… pipiku rasanya kebas…. Ah…"

Sehun baru ingat ketika Luhan mengubah air mukanya dari kaget menjadi khawatir, tentu saja, Luhan tentu masih ingat darimana memar di pipi si tampan Oh Sehun itu berasal. Dari tangannya, tentu saja.

"Duduklah, biar aku kompres pipimu"

Tanpa basa – basi dan membantah, Sehun langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Luhan dan menerima kompresan dingin dari tangan lembut mantan istrinya itu.

"Maaf" ucap Luhan lagi.

"Lupakanlah… aku tau kau tidak mau membahasnya lagi kan?"

Sehun benar, Luhan memang tidak mau membahasnya lagi tapi pertanyaan – pertanyaan di kepala Luhan sendiri masih terus terngiang. Terutama satu pertanyaan tentang " _siapa Byun Baekhyun"._

"Aku lapar"

Itu yang Sehun katakan setelah cukup lama situasi jadi hening dan canggung.

"Ng… mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Kau punya apa di dalam kulkas?"

Pertanyaan Sehun berhasil membuat pipi Luhan memerah dan senyum di wajah pria tampan itu kian melebar, lupakan pipinya yang terasa nyeri, hal seperti ini sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan bagi Sehun.

"Soal itu…."

"Kenapa kau keterlaluan sekali Lu…? Kau ini ibu tunggal dari anak – anak berusia 7 tahun. Mereka sedang kuat – kuatnya makan dan butuh gizi yang sangat banyak untuk pertumbuhan mereka, belum lagi Jaehun yang perlu perhatian khusus dari segi makanannya, seharusnya kau bisa lebih awas dan penuh persiapan… apa yang aku temukan di rumah ini beberapa hari yang lalu benar – benar…"

CHUP

Luhan mencium pipi kiri Sehun yang terbebas dari kompresan es, dan itu sukses membungkam bibir tipis yang terus mengoceh dan kedua mata tajamnya membulat.

"Terimakasih karena sudah memperhatikan kami, _appa…"_

Apa kata Luhan tadi? ' _terimakasih_ _Appa?'._ Nada manis Luhan barusan bahkan membuat Sehun ingin sekali berlari keliling kompleks perumahan dan berteriak " _MANSEEEE"_ agar seluruh penghuni kompleks perumahan itu tau betapa bahagianya dia saat ini. Tapi… itu tidak mungkin kan? Ini sudah tengah malam. Sehun masih terlalu waras untuk dicap sebagai orang gila.

"Seharusnya jika kau mau membuatku berhenti mengoceh kau mencium bibirku, bukan pipiku… aku mengoceh dengan bibirku kan bukan dengan pi…"

CHUP

Lagi, ciuman singkat didaratkan bibir dengan rasa ceri itu tepat di bibir Sehun yang baru saja akan mengoceh lagi. Kali ini tidak hanya pipi Luhan yang memerah, namun pipi Sehun juga ikut merah, bahkan yang sedang dia kompres saat ini.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih… oh ya, kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku rindu… nasi goreng Beijing buatanmu" ujar Sehun polos

"Okay, akan aku buatkan."

Luhan dengan cekatan mengambil bahan – bahan dari dalam kulkasnya, tangan lentiknya yang lembut terlihat professional dalam hal meracik bahan – bahan makanan menjadi sesuatu yang lezat dan tidak bisa dilewatkan.

"Aku masih penasaran…"

Sehun membuka percakapan ketika Luhan mulai memotong sosis menjadi beberapa bagian berbentuk dadu

"Tentang…?"

"Kenapa dapurmu bisa seberantakan itu? Apa kau tidak takut anak – anak jadi sakit karena itu?"

"Aku sibuk Sehun-ah… aku tidak mampu mengurus anak – anak sendirian sementara tugasku di Butik sangat banyak"

"Tapi tetap saja, sesibuk apapun kau tidak boleh lalai bahkan untuk hal sekecil itu. Mereka hanya tinggal denganmu disini… belum lagi aku menemukan kotak susu basi, bagaimana jika HunHan tidak sengaja menemukanya lalu meminum itu dan sakit perut?"

"Mereka tidak pernah repot mau masuk ke dalam dapur, anakmu tidak suka dapur Oh Sehun…"

"Itu karena dapur _eomma_ mereka berantakan!"

Luhan terdiam, Sehun memang memprotes apa yang terjadi dengan nada imut, tapi jujur itu mengganggu Luhan. Mengganggu dengan mengulik rasa bersalah dalam diri Luhan.

"Sudahlah… jangan bahas ini lagi…" ujar Luhan yang tak mau memperpanjang masalah

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau diam saja kali ini. Untuk urusan lain, jika kau salah dan tak punya alasan untuk sebuah pembenaran dan kau bilang untuk jangan lagi membahasnya… aku masih bisa menoleransi itu. Tapi ini, ini tentang HunHan, ini adalah urusan kesehatan dan masa depan mereka. Aku tidak mau hanya diam lalu melupakannya. Kita harus membahas ini."

Nada imut Sehun berubah serius ketika pembahasan tentang anak – anak mulai terucap. Luhan sendiri sudah mulai emosi tapi entah kenapa, cara Sehun bicara padanya kali ini terasa berbeda. Sehun memang secerewet itu jika sedang marah. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang diam tapi mendendam. Namun kali ini, meskipun Sehun masih sama cerewetnya, nada tenang dan kadang imut itu membuat Luhan merasa nyaman melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah… kau mau bahas darimana?"

"Makanan. Apa yang selama ini anak – anakku makan saat di rumah?" tanya Sehun dengan tegas.

Luhan yang mulai memasukkan bumbu ke dalam penggorengan terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab dengan santai, "Pagi… mereka sarapan susu dan sereal, siang mereka makan siang di sekolah dan malam… kami makan di rumah tapi kadang juga kami makan di luar. Menu makanan sehat dengan bahan organik."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar lalu berkata, "pantas saja anank – anakku kurus begitu… Lu… maaf jika kau mengkoreksimu,"

Sehun menjeda kalimatnya lalu melepas kompres di pipinya dan menegakkan tubuhnya karena serius dan berkata, "Aku tidak setuju jika HunHan memakan makanan yang kurang gizi seperti itu. Okay… sereal memang bergizi apalagi jika ditambah susu… tapi! HunHan bukan keturunan orang barat dengan budaya gandum Lu! Kau orang Cina dan aku orang Korea asli! Kita makan nasi. Sarapan adalah hal terpenting untuk memulai hari. Apalagi mereka masih butuh gizi seimbang dalam masa pertumbuhan mereka. Sarapan mereka seharusnya sarapan segar. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menyiapkan roti atau _pancake_ atau _wafel_ dan semacamnya untuk sarapan, tapi aku harap mereka bisa sarapan makanan yang _fresh_! Bukan makanan awetan atau sereal instan begitu."

Sehun yang cerewetnya kembali kumat menjeda kalimatnya lalu berdeham untuk melanjutkan lagi kata – katanya.

"Makan siang, itu memang sudah diatur oleh pihak sekolah. Kita bayar mahal untuk itu dan semuanya baik. Tapi untuk makan malam, Lu… bagaimana bisa kau mengajak mereka makan di luar? Makanan di luar walaupun bahannya organik tapi apa yang dimasukkan koki – koki itu kedalam makanan, kita semua tidak tau kan. Aku bukannya curiga, tapi ada baiknya kita lebih hati – hati. HunHan kita butuh perhatian yang lebih dari itu Lu…"

Sementara Sehun sibuk dengan celotehannya tentang apa yang si kembar makan selama ini, disisi lain Luhan malah tersenyum sendiri. Ini menyenangkan baginya. Entah kenapa mendengar semua kalimat Sehun tentang betapa khawatirnya pria tampan itu pada anak – anak mereka membuat Luhan merasa sangat bahagia dan diperhatikan. Jujur saja, Luhan merindukan Sehun. Merindukan pria itu bahkan sampai ke hal buruk yang tak dia sukai dulu, cerewet adalah salah satunya. Namun jika dikaji ulang, sebenarnya selama ini Sehun cerewet bukanlah tanpa alasan. Sehun begitu karena dia menginginkan hal yang baik.

"aaaa…."

Luhan mengarahkan sesedok nasi goreng ke depan bibir Sehun setelah beberapa kali meniupnya. Refleks Sehun langsung membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan itu.

"Ada yang kurang?" tanya Luhan kemudian

"tidak… ini pas!" ujar Sehun seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Dua nasi goreng Beijing terhidang di hadapan Sehun, lengkap dengan _Kimchi_ dan dua gelas sari buah jeruk. Itu adalah paket hidangan favorit Sehun selama ini. Dan belum berubah. Tapi kenapa semua ada dua?

"Kau mau ikut makan?" Sehun bertanya dengan polosnya

"Ya," jawab Luhan singkat lalu memberikan sendok dan sumpit pada Sehun

"Sejak kapan kau mau makan berat malam – malam, Lu?" Sehun kembali bertanya dan kini menatap Luhan dengan tatapan horor, bagaimana tidak, selain nasi goreng, Luhan juga mengambil setoples keripik kentang dan saus mayo.

"Entahlah… akhir – akhir ini nafsu makanku berantakan, setiap menit aku pasti merasa lapar dan bisa makan segalanya"

Sehun langsung mengecek ponselnya setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan, dan tanpa Luhan ketahui, mantan suaminya itu kini tengah tersenyum geli dan mengangguk lucu.

"Jadi… kenapa kau pindah ke sebelah rumah?"

Luhan membuka pertanyaan ketika setengah makanan di piring mereka mulai hilang.

"Karena aku tau kau membutuhkanku"

 _Uhuk… uhuk…_

Luhan tersedak seketika setelah mendengar jawaban singkat Sehun.

"Ya… pelan – pelan makannya. Aku tau kau lapar, tapi pelan – pelan Lu…"

Sehun dengan sigap mengisi penuh gelas Luhan dengan air putih. Menurut Sehun itu lebih baik dari pada sari buah jeruk yang ada bulirnya. Setelah situasi kembali tenang, dan Sehun lihat Luhan sudah membaik, dia kemudian melanjutkan,

"Melihat rumahmu yang berantakan, tampangmu yang kusut tak beraturan dan HunHan yang selalu merindukan ayahnya… aku merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu. Kebetulan aku bertemu nyonya Jeon dan dia menawarkan rumahnya ke perusahaanku. Jadi… aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku lebih dekat dengan mereka. Jadi aku bisa ada untuk HunHan lebih sering dan kita bisa berbagi tugas dalam menjaga mereka."

Luhan memang egois, begitulah dia, dia tidak peduli tentang alasan Sehun yang satu itu. Karena ada hal lain yang ingin sekali dia tanyakan namun… dia terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu. Entah memang semua perempuan tidak mau mendahului atau Luhan lah yang begitu.

"Kau… sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun kan?"

Jantung Luhan rasanya copot ketika Sehun menyebut nama 'Baekhyun' dihadapannya. Lagi jari – jari Luhan terasa dingin dan badannya terasa lemas, nama Baekhyun seperti membawa pengaruh luar biasa bagi wanita cantik itu.

"Baek…hyun…?"

Luhan mengeja nama cantik itu seakan bertanya atau memastikan, padahal sebenarnya dia tidak sanggup menyebut nama seseorang yang sebenarnya dia tau itu.

"Ya… Baekhyun… Byun Baekhyun. Dia bilang dia sudah bertemu denganmu saat pindahan" ujar Sehun masih dengan raut wajah polos dan tak bersalahnya. Piring di hadapan Sehun sudah kosong, begitu juga dengan piring di hadapan Luhan. Namun daripada perut yang terasa penuh, hati Luhan malah terasa jauh lebih sesak.

"aaah… Baekhyun… Byun Baekhyun… ya, aku ingat… siapa dia?" tanya Luhan akhirnya

"Byun Baekhyun… Dia adalah calon istriku,"

 _BOOM!_

Ada bom meledak di hati Luhan dan itu benar – benar berhasil meluluh lantakkan perasaannya. Sakit, itu yang Luhan rasakan saat ini. Luhan sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan mendengar Sehun menyebut nama lain sebagai calon istrinya. Terbayang lagi sosok wanita imut berambut panjang dengan poni menyamping yang dia temui beberapa hari lalu sebagai tetangga barunya. Wanita pemilik wajah ramah, senyum manis, _eye smile_ yang lucu dan suara riang yang merdu itu adalah calon istri bagi sang mantan suami. Ya… perempuan memang suka membandingkan dirinya dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi jika itu menyangkut tentang sang mantan. Luhan merasa jatuh, karena dirinya saja pernah mengakui bahwa sosok Baekhyun adalah sosok yang menyenangkan.

Sehun terus memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan dengan seksama. Luhan yang tadinya baik – baik saja dengan mood yang juga cukup baik kini berubah jadi murung dan kusut lagi. Sehun tau, ada efek yang besar dari kalimatnya itu bagi Luhan. Dan jujur saja, Sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin membicarakan ini sama sekali. Tapi, kenyataan tidak mungkin dielakkan. Kenyataannya memang Sehun dan Baekhyun akan segera menikah, 6 bulan lagi paling lambat. Dan… bukankah wajar jika seorang yang telah menduda selama 5 tahun memutuskan untuk menikah lagi? Bukankah Luhan dan Yifan juga merencanakan hal yang sama? Tapi kenapa Sehun malah merasa bersalah ketika dia melihat betapa terpukulnya Luhan saat ini?

"Ouh… Selamat…"

Ucap Luhan setelah cukup lama hening. Mata rusanya mulai berkaca – kaca dan nada suaranya bergetar. Sehun tau itu, semakin Luhan menyembunyikan kecemburuannya, semakin Sehun tau itu.

"Mmm… _thanks"_

"Ahahahaha… wuah… aku tidak menyangka kita berdua akan sampai di titik ini… hahahaha"

Tawa renyah Luhan bukannya membuat suasana kembali nyaman, tapi malah menggores luka di hati Sehun. Tawa renyah dari seorang wanita cemburu yang menahan tangis. Kenapa tidak menangis saja? Kenapa harus pura – pura tertawa? Sehun ingin sekali bertanya seperti itu, tapi… mungkin memang semua wanita seperti itu. Ketika mereka merasa sakit, mereka akan berpura – pura baik – baik saja, agar tampak kuat dan hebat.

"Oh ya… bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Apa dia adalah teman kerjamu di kantor?"

Luhan kembali mencoba menjalin percakapan, sebenarnya Sehun sudah muak dengan senyum kepura – puraan Luhan. Lebih baik Sehun melihat Luhan menangis dan bilang ' _jangan menikah dengan Baekhyun!'_ , daripada seperti ini. Jika saja Luhan mengatakan itu, bukannya tidak mungkin Sehun akan membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Bukan… dia bukan teman sekantorku, dia adalah sahabatku… kami berdua mengenal sejak kami masih bayi. Kami tumbuh bersama, rumah kami saling berhadapan dan kami juga pergi ke sekolah yang sama. Kami bersahabat begitu baik sampai kami berusia 11 tahun, waktu itu Baekhyun harus ikut pindah dengan kakeknya ke Jepang karena masalah keluarga. Dan… dua tahun yang lalu kami bertemu lagi saat aku ada proyek di salah satu rumah sakit di Osaka. Waktu itu kakek Baekhyun sudah sakit parah dan dirawat cukup lama."

Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, kedua mata tajamnya menatap Luhan yang kini menatap lurus piring kosong dihadapannya dengan tatapan mengambang. Sehun tau, Luhan sedang terguncang. Tapi biar saja, bukankah tau lebih baik dariapada tidak tau?

"Kakek Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan, beliau hanya bergantung pada alat – alat medis. Tak ada harapan untuk kakek Baekhyun bertahan lebih lama. Jika kakek Baekhyun meninggal, maka Baekhyun akan hidup sebatang kara. Dia tidak punya siapapun untuk menemaninya. Kakek Baekhyun tau jika kami berdua bersahabat sangat baik ketika kami masih anak – anak dulu, beliau akhirnya mempercayakan Baekhyun kepadaku, beliau percaya bahwa aku bisa menjaga cucunya dengan baik, menggantikannya yang sudah harus pergi."

Telinga Luhan masih menyimak setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan dengan baik, tapi sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang terasa amat sangat tak nyaman itu terus memberontak. Jujur saja, baru kali ini Luhan merasakan takut. Takut Sehun akhirnya benar – benar berpaling darinya.

"Setelah berdiskusi cukup lama, aku dan Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Aku mengajak Baekhyun dan kakeknya untuk kembali ke Korea. Sekarang kakek Baekhyun di rawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengan rumah sakit tempat calon suamimu bekerja…"

"Apa kau mencintai Baekhyun?"

Luhan memotong pembicaraan Sehun dengan pertanyaan yang benar – benar _straight to the point_. Tapi kedua mata rusanya masih tetap tak memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak"

Luhan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tidak. Sehun menjawab tidak untuk pertanyaan Luhan barusan. Kening Luhan mengerut, wanita itu tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Sehun, dia butuh penjelasan.

"Aku tidak mencintai Baekhyun." tegas Sehun sekali lagi

"Lalu kenapa kau menikah dengannya jika kau sendiri tidak mencintainya? Untuk apa menikah tanpa cinta?" protes Luhan yang ajaibnya tanpa menaikan nada bicaranya

"Dulu aku menikah denganmu karena aku mencintaimu dan janin yang ada di perutmu. Tapi akhirnya kita berpisah kan?..."

Luhan tertohok dengan jawaban Sehun, bibirnya mengatup rapat sementara hatinya tersayat. Wanita cantik itu sama sekali tak berpikiran jika Sehun akan menjawab seperti itu. Sehun yang merasa situasi masih kondusif kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Sebuah pernikahan tidak membutuhkan cinta, yang pernikahan butuhkan adalah sebuah komitmen yang kuat. Itu yang aku sadari setelah sekian lama. Dulu aku memang sangat mencintaimu Lu.., tapi sayangnya waktu itu aku masih terlalu bodoh dan naif untuk tau apa artinya komitmen"

"Lupakanlah yang sudah terjadi, tapi bagaimana pun… aku masih tidak setuju jika pernikahan tidak butuh cinta. Baekhyun adalah seorang perempuan, bagi perempuan, cinta sangatlah penting, bagaimana bisa kau menikahi orang yang tidak kau cintai?"

"Itu karena aku tidak bisa menikahi lagi orang yang aku cintai. Atau lebih tepatnya orang yang aku cintai sudah mencintai orang lain dan mereka juga akan segera menikah"

Lagi – lagi Luhan tertusuk dengan jawaban Sehun. Semakin Sehun bicara, itu malah membuat Luhan semakin sakit dan menyesal, dan bahkan… wanita cantik itu sekarang merasa tak mau kehilangan mantan suaminya.

"Jujur saja… aku masih mencintaimu Lu, aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak punya hak untuk memaksakan perasaanku itu padamu. Apalagi sudah ada Yifan sekarang, sudah ada yang lebih baik dari aku yang datang untuk mencintaimu dan dicintai olehmu. Aku… aku juga tidak mungkin terus menunggumu dan berharap padamu… bahkan sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi istri dari orang lain. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus jadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian kan? Untuk itulah lebih baik aku mundur teratur dan membuka lembaran baru dengan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun… dia sendiri tau jika aku masih sangat mencintaimu, tapi gadis baik hati itu sama sekali tidak masalah. Kau juga tak perlu khawatir, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Aku yakin dia bisa menerima HunHan sama baiknya seperti Yifan menerima mereka, begitu juga HunHan, HunHan pasti menyukai Baekhyun."

Luhan sama sekali tak bergeming. Wanita cantik itu masih setia menatap gelas kosong dihadapannya. Sehun pun sama, suasana canggung ini begitu tidak menyenangkan. Entah kenapa memberi tahu Luhan tentang rencana pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun rasanya seperti menusuk dadanya sendiri dengan ribuan jarum tajam.

Sehun masih sangat mencintai Luhan, itu faktanya. Sehun ingin kembali pada Luhan, itu faktanya. Sehun berharap bisa kembali menjadi keluarga yang utuh bersama Luhan dan Hunhan, itu faktanya. Namun… kenyataan di hadapan mereka berdua amatlah berbeda. Harapan Sehun untuk bisa kembali dengan Luhan perlahan mulai runtuh ketika Luhan mengenalkan Yifan sebagai kekasihnya dua tahun yang lalu. Dan hari ini, ketika Sehun menyatakan bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah calon istrinya membuat harapan itu makin hancur. Tak ada jalan kembali.

 _Drrrt…._

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, dengan gerakan lambat Sehun membuka sebuah pesan yang berasal dari Baekhyun.

 _From: Byun Baek_

 _Apa semuanya baik – baik saja?  
Jaehun tidak sakit lagi kan?_

Sehun menghela napasnya cukup panjang setelah membaca pesan itu. Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan putranya. Satu sisi hati Sehun merasa bahwa keputusan dia untuk segera menikahi Baekhyun adalah keputusan yang benar, namun disisi lainnya, dia tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa dia masih sangat mencintai Luhan.

"Aku harus pulang Lu, ini sudah jam 1 pagi"

Sehun membuka percakapan setelah dingin dan diam yang sangat lama diantara mereka. Luhan pun hanya mengangguk dan memberikan Sehun senyum tipis sebagai jawaban, entah apa maksudnya.

"Baiklah… dan… terima kasih…"

"Jangan berterimakasih, apa yang aku lakukan adalah kewajibanku untuk HunHan,"

"Bukan… bukan itu…"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti pada apa yang Luhan maskud.

"Terima kasih karena kau masih mencintaiku" ucap Luhan diikuti seulas senyum lembut yang dengan susah payah dia ikhlaskan

CHUP

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan cukup lama, Luhan sendiri sama sekali tak melawan menerima perlakuan itu dari Sehun. Biarlah piring dan gelas kosong di meja makan yang jadi saksi atas apa yang mereka lakukan malam ini.

"Aku mencintaimu! Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Ya… sampai jumpa besok, mau ku antar sampai di depan?"

"Tidak perlu… kau kunci saja pintunya.. selamat beristirahat Lu…"

"Ya.. kau juga Hun-ah.."

.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumah Luhan, pria tampan itu menatap sebentar rumah mungil yang ditempati oleh istri dan kedua anaknya. Ketika lampu sudah dimatikan, Sehun baru beranjak dan masuk ke rumahnya sendiri.

Dari kejauhan, di ujung jalan yang cukup gelap. Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam terparkir dengan seseorang di dalamnya. Seseorang yang menatap kepergian Sehun dari rumah itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali pada mereka, Oh Sehun… tidak akan"

Ucap lelaki dalam mobil yang tak lain adalah Yifan. Dia belum pulang, dia menunggu hingga Sehun pergi dari rumah itu, selama 3 jam, di dalam mobil.

Jemari panjang Yifan mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk persegi dari dalam laci _dashboard_ mobilnya. Yifan menghidupkan ponsel berwarna hitam itu dan terlihat foto seorang pria dengan dua bocah lucu di gendongannya sebagai _wallpaper_. Itu adalah foto HunHan kecil bersama ayah mereka, Oh Sehun. Dan yah… ponsel yang kini ada di tangan Yifan adalah ponsel milik Sehun yang hilang beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau tidak pantas memiliki mereka" ucap Yifan pada wajah tersenyum Sehun di foto itu

"Mereka adalah milikku, Luhan adalah milikku"

Yifan melempar ponselnya ke belakang mobil, persetan ponsel itu mau jatuh di sudut mobil yang mana. Dia kemudian menarik tuas rem tangan mobilnya, memasukan persneleng dan menginjak pedal gas untuk meninggalkan perumahan dimana Sehun dan Luhan kini bertetangga.

.

.

.

Hari baru telah datang, matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul di langit kota Seoul namun sesosok wanita imut dengan _make up_ natural di wajahnya sudah menyibukkan diri di sebuah dapur mungil di rumahnya. Bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink segar menyenandungkan irama lagu favoritnya.

 _SREK_

Suara penanda roti yang telah matang mengalihkan perhatian wanita ber _eyeliner_ tipis itu dari teflon dan telur di atasnya pada pemanggang. Jemari lentiknya menata roti, sosis, telur dan salad di atas sebuah piring lebar, disandingkan dengan segelas susu dan semangkok potongan buah segar. Ada dua porsi diatas meja makan dengan taplak motif kotak – kotak berwarna biru muda itu.

 _TING TONG!_

Bunyi bel dari interkom yang terpasang membuat fokus wanita imut itu kembali teralih. Sesegera mungkin gadis itu melepas celemeknya dan menuju kearah interkom.

" _Sehun-ah… ini aku! Buka pintunya!"_

Sebuah suara berat dan menggelegar masuk dari dalam interkom yang membuat wanita cantik di hadapannya cukup terkejut. Tanpa membalas akhirnya satu telunjuk lentik itu menekan tombol buka.

 _Ceklek_

"Yah Oh Sehun! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan berkas… OH ASTAGA! KAU SIAPA?!"

Begitu tangan lentik Baekhyun membuka pintu depan rumahnya, seorang pria tampan dengan stelan baju kerja lengkap langsung mengoceh tanpa melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Namun begitu sadar yang membuka pintu bukanlah Sehun, mata bundar pira tampan berdaun telinga lebar itu langsung membulat.

"Ah, Hai… aku… Byun Baekhyun… aku calon istrinya Sehun" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara lembut dan senyum manisnya

"Jadi kau yang akan menikah dengan Sehun… kalau begitu senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun-ssi, aku Park Chanyeol, rekan kerja Sehun di kantor. Jika Sehun arsiteknya maka aku adalah marketingnya… akulah orang yang selalu menjual Sehun.. aahahaha…"

Pria tampan bermarga Park itu dengan akrab menyapa calon istri dari rekan kerjanya. Baekhyun pun menimpali pria tinggi menjulang itu dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepala karena jujur saja, tinggi Baekhyun tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mau ikut sarapan bersama kami, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Ah? Sarapan? Bolehkah? Apa tidak mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak Chanyeol-ssi, semakin ramai suasananya akan semakin menyenangkan"

Baekhyun menggiring Chanyeol langsung ke meja makan yang sudah tertata dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk di salah satu tempat yang sudah dia tata.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah… kenapa bisa disini?" Sehun langsung menyapa Chanyeol sambil berjalan dari kamar menuju meja makan dengan memasang dasinya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun… Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan berkas rapat hari ini. _Blue print_ mu juga ketinggalan, kepalamu ada dimana sih?"

Chanyeol langsung mengomel begitu Sehun masuk ke areal dapur.

"Ah benarkah? Aku kira semua berkas itu sudah aku taruh di mobil.. _Thanks_ Chanyeol!" ujar Sehun lalu mengambil berkas dan _Blue Print_ yang sudah Chanyeol siapkan.

"Sehun-ah… ayo sarapan dulu…" Baekhyun mengajak Sehun untuk duduk di meja makan

"Ng… _Sorry_ Baek, aku sudah janji akan sarapan bersama dengan HunHan di rumah sebelah"

"HunHan? Rumah sebelah?"

Bukannya Baekhyun, yang kaget malah Chanyeol.

"Ya… Luhan dan HunHan tinggal di rumah sebelah" jawab Sehun enteng

"Kau gila? Kau akan tinggal dan membangun rumah tangga baru di sebelah rumah mantan istrimu?"

"Ehem… kau mau kopi atau teh Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol langsung menutup rapat bibirnya ketika Baekhyun datang, dia baru sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Pria tampan itu langsung merasa bersalah pada gadis manis di sebelahnya.

"Aku… Kopi…" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum canggung, sementara Sehun juga menatap tak enak pada meja yang sudah rapi dengan sarapan yang Baekhyun buat.

"Kalau kau mau sarapan bersama HunHan lebih baik kau cepat kesana… aku yakin mereka pasti menunggumu" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum santai

"Tapi… bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Kebetulan Chanyeol-ssi mau ikut sarapan denganku… lumayankan aku bisa kenal dengan temanmu juga" ucap Baekhyun lalu mendekat kearah Sehun dan sedikit merapikan dasi calon suaminya itu

Di tempat duduknya Chanyeol malah merasa Canggung dan tidak enak pada Sehun dan Baekhyun, dia merasa seperti menjadi orang ketiga.

"Benarkah? Mmmm… kalau begitu… aku makanlah yang banyak Park Chanyeol, masakan Baekhyun sangat enak… aku pergi dulu… _bye_ Baek"

" _Bye_ Hunnah"

Sehun segera meninggalkan ruang makan, entah pria tampan itu memang bodoh atau tidak peka, seenaknya saja dia meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru saja saling berkenalan untuk sarapan bersama hanya berdua. Situasi sempat terasa canggung, namun senyum manis Baekhyun yang ramah dan Chanyeol yang memang punya bakat untuk jadi cepat akrab dengan orang lain membuat mereka berdua seakan sudah mengenal sejak lama.

.

Sehun melihat sebuah mobil yang dia tau itu bukanlah mobil Luhan terparkir santai di depan rumah mantan istrinya. Pintu pagar pun tak terkunci membuat Sehun bisa masuk tanpa harus menekan interkom, sama seperti pintu pagar, pintu depan rumah Luhan pun terbuka lebar. Dari luar, Sehun bisa mendengar tawa riang si kembar dan juga sebuah suara berat yang sudah tak asing bagi Sehun. Itu suara Yifan, kekasih Luhan.

"J!"

"Jambu!"

"Jeruk!"

"Yes! Paman dokter kalah lagi!"

" _Hyung,_ ayo kita pukul paman dokter!

Di meja makan si kembar dan seseorang yang mereka panggil paman dokter itu sedang bermain tebak – tebakan buah. Permainan anak – anak yang seru, tak heran jika HunHan kecil terlihat bahagia ketika bermain bersama si paman dokter itu.

"Jaehun-ah… Jaehan-ah… jangan main – main di meja makan, ayo makan sarapan kalian dengan baik"

Luhan datang dengan semangkuk salad yang baru saja dia letakkan di meja makan, wanita cantik itu menginterupsi HunHan kecil dengan sedikit _death glare_.

"Biarkan saja Lu… makan sambil bermain kan lebih asik…" Yifan berkata dengan senyum imut lalu kembali melanjutkan permainannya dengan dua bocah tampan yang sudah siap dengan seragam lengkap mereka.

"Tapi Yifan-ah…"

"Iya _eomma…_ makan sambil main itu seru!" ujar si bungsu Jaehan membantah perkataan Luhan dan membela pendapat Yifan.

Oh Sehun, pria tampan itu dengan nyali pengecutnya hanya bisa melihat adegan sebuah calon keluarga dengan berdiam diri di lorong ruang tamu. Kaki jenjangnya terlalu takut untuk mengambil langkah, hatinya juga terlalu lemah untuk berani masuk ke dalam situasi itu. Sehun, selalu hilang keberanian setiap kali melihat HunHan kecil tertawa bersama dengan Yifan. Suara – suara di dalam kepalanya terdengar mengejek dan meremehkan kredibilitasnya sebagai seorang ayah.

Namun, hati ayah mana yang bisa tenang dan biasa saja ketika melihat kedua putra kembarnya tertawa riang dan bahagia bersama calon ayah mereka yang baru? Hati pria mana yang bisa dengan lapangnya masuk ke tengah – tengah situasi intim antara seorang ibu yang mencoba mendekatkan kekasihnya pada si kembar?

Pria juga punya hati dan perasaan, pria juga bisa jadi lemah dan begitu pula dengan Oh Sehun. Pria itu selalu melabeli dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan pengecut.

Pengecut yang memilih untuk balik kanan dan meninggalkan rumah itu, meninggalkan kedua putra dan mantan istri yang masih sangat dia cintai bersama seseorang yang tak dia suka.

"Kau melihat apa Yifan-ah?" Luhan melihat arah pandang Yifan yang sedari mencuri lirik ke lorong ruang tamu

"Tidak… aku tidak melihat apapun… mmm… salad buatanmu enak Lu"

"Tentu saja enak! Masakan _eomma_ kami adalah masakan paling enak sedunia!" Jaehan mengacungkan jempolnya dengan penuh semangat untuk memuji masakan sang ibu

"Tapi _eomma_ jarang masak, jadi kami juga jarang makan masakan _eomma"_ Jaehun memprotes pada ibunya

"Ayo… cepat habiskan makanan kalian lalu setelah itu kalian berangkat ke sekolah bersama Paman Dokter" Luhan ingin menyudahi aksi protes sang anak namun ituasi jadi canggung lagi ketika Jaehan bertanya

" _Appa_ mana?"

" _Ap..pa?"_ Yifan bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin

"Ng… kemarin Jaehan tidur sama _appa,_ sebelum tidur _appa_ janji akan ikut sarapan dan antar kami ke sekolah" ucap bibir mungilnya

Jahun hanya terdiam, dia tau apa yang terjadi kemarin, tapi dari pada bertanya, anak itu lebih baik diam. Meskipun wajahnya mirip Luhan tapi Jaehun itu memiliki sifat seperti Sehun. Hanya saja… Jaehun memang tidak secerewet Sehun dalam hal protes memprotes, sifat itu nampaknya diwarisi oleh Jaehan.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau bekerja disini?"

Chanyeol baru saja memarkir mobilnya di halaman sebuah sekolah yang cukup ramai hari itu.

"Ya… aku adalah seorang guru sekolah dasar" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melepas _seat belt_ nya

"Pantas saja wajahmu terlihat imut, setiap hari kau bergaul dengan anak – anak yang lucu… pasti menyenangkan ya…?" kedua mata bundar Park Chanyeol langsung bersinar melihat anak – anak sekolah dasar itu, senyumnya pun merekah seperti seorang anak kecil yang diberi permen kapas.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku, aku belum begitu hapal jalan – jalan di Seoul. Sekali lagi maaf merepotkan" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan dan itu membuat Chanyeol jadi merasa tidak enak

" _Aniyo_ … aku tidak merasa keberatan mengantarmu, lagi pula kau sebentar lagi akan jadi istrinya Sehun, itu artinya kita akan terus bersahabat selamanya. Dan… boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Baru saja Baekhyun akan turun, tapi dia urungkan dan menggangguk untuk mepersilahkan Chanyeol bertanya.

"Apa kau tau mantan istri Sehun tinggal di sebelah rumah kalian?" tanya pria itu taku – takut

"Ahaha… justru kami membeli rumah itu karena si kembar HunHan tinggal di sana" jawab Baekhyun enteng

"Apa? Kau tidak keberatan? Ah… maaf tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur tapi… aku… hanya penasaran.." ujar pria itu lagi

"Aku suka orang yang mau bertanya daripada menyimpan penasarannya dan berakhir dengan menebak – nebak sendiri,.."

Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya lalu tersenyum dan menjawab, "aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keadaan Sehun saat ini. Aku tau Sehun sangat menyayangi HunHan dan ingin selalu berada dekat dengan mereka. Aku tidak mau egois dengan melarang seorang ayah dekat dengan anaknya, apalagi aku hanyalah seorang pendatang baru di kehidupan mereka. Jadi… aku sangat menghargai itu"

Baekhyun menjawab mantap dengan senyum manisnya, disamping Baekhyu, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk dan menatap kagum pada gadis imut itu.

"Sehun beruntung mendapatkanmu… ah tidak… si kembar HunHan lah yang beruntung karena mereka akan punya ibu baru yang sangat baik"

" _Thanks_ Chanyeol-ssi… kalau begitu aku turun dulu ya…"

Baekhyun baru saja menutup pintu mobil Chanyeol, namun kaca pintu mobil kembali terbuka,

"Nanti kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Ng… Sehun bilang akan menjemputku dan anak – anak"

"Anak – anak?"

"Sekolah tempatku bekerja adalah sekolahnya HunHan"

" _Daebak!_ Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, _Have a nice day_ Baekhyun-ssi"

.

"Hati – hati ya sayang… belajar rajin dan jadilah anak yang hebat!"

Yifan mengusak kepala Jaehun dan Jaehan secara bersamaan sebelum dua bocah lucu itu masuk ke dalam areal sekolah. Setelah itu keduanya langsung pamit dan berjalan masuk meninggalkan Yifan yang masih tetap berdiri di samping mobilnya sambil tersenyum manis menatap punggung – punggung kecil calon anaknya berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam areal sekolah, namun lamunan itu terpecah saat ponsel Yifan berbunyi. Senyumnya makin manis ketika nama Luhan tertera disana.

"Ya Lu… ada apa?"

" _Nanti siang kau tidak perlu menjemput HunHan di sekolah"_

"Ng? Bukannya kau ada _meeting_ untuk Seoul _Fashion Week?"_

" _Ya… ada, Sehun akan menjemput mereka…"_

"Sehun?"

" _Ya… Sehun bilang akan menjemput HunHan hari ini"_

"Tapi Lu… apa Sehun tau apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah menjemput anak – anak? Menjemput anak – anak bukanlah tentang datang dan membawa mereka pulang ke rumah.."

" _Yifan-ah…. Sehun adalah ayah mereka, tentu Sehun tau betul apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia ayah HunHan"_

"Tapi Lu… Sehun kan tidak pernah dekat dengan mereka.."

" _Siapa bilang?"_

"…."

" _Sehun menyayangi HunHan… meskipun yang kau lihat Sehun tidak pernah ada untuk mereka, tapi Sehun sangat mengerti mereka."_

"Kenapa kau malah membela Sehun, Lu?"

" _Aku tidak membela Sehun, aku hanya mengkoreksi kata – katamu tentang ayah dari anak – anakku"_

Dan begitu saja, telpon pun langsung terputus.

.

"Selamat pagi… anak – anak… hari ini kalian punya _homeroom_ _teacher_ baru… kenalkan… ini Byun _Seonsaeng"_

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah memperkenalkan Baekhyun di depan kelas 2-1. Kelas Jaehun dan Jaehan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo…_ aku adalah guru kelas kalian yang baru, namaku Byun Baekhyun, kalian bisa memanggilku Byun _Seonsaeng"_

Baekhyun memang begitu, dia selalu menganggap murid – muridnya sebagai sahabat dan bertingkah selayaknya anak – anak jika berhadapan dengan anak – anak. Baru hari pertama dia masuk ke dalam kelas itu, seluruh isi kelas langsung menyukainya. Menyukai sosok seorang Byun _Seonsaeng_ yang menyenangkan dan pintar.

Baekhyun tau, ada sepasang mata sipit yang terus menerus memperhatikannya. Semua mata memang memperhatikan Baekhyun, namun sepasang mata itu berbeda, mata itu menatap Baekhyun dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan.

"Semua sudah dapat kelompokkan?"

"Byun Sonsaeng…. _Hyung_ ku belum dapat kelompok, Shin Yoora tidak masuk sekolah, jadi murid perempuannya kurang satu"

Jaehan mengadu pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan cemas. Hari itu mereka membuat sebuah praktek kesenian, membuat sebuah rumah dari _stick_ es krim dan 1 kelompok terdiri dari dua orang, perempuan dan laki – laki.

"Tidak apa – apa Jaehan-ah… biar Jaehun satu kelompok dengan Byun _Seonsaeng"_

Jaehan langsung tersenyum dan kembali ke kelompoknya bersama seorang bocah perempuan gendut berpipi gembul seperti bakpao.

Baekhyun mendekati Jaehun dengan senyum ramah, sementara Jaehun hanya bisa menunduk malu dan diam.

"Kau mau membuat rumah yang seperti apa?" tanya Baekhyun lembut

"Aku mau membuat rumah seperti rumah yang di buat _Appa"_ ujar Jaehun tenang, Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, mengingat seberapa miripnya anak ini degan ayahnya.

"Byun _Seonsaeng…_ kemarin malam ada di rumah _Appa_ kan?" tanya anak itu tiba – tiba.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mepertahankan senyumnya agar tak terlihat terkejut, dia tau, Jaehun pasti mengenalinya

"Iya.. kemarin Byun _Seonsaeng_ ada di rumah _Appa_ Jaehun" jawab wanita manis itu tenang

"Kenapa bisa ada disana?"

"mmm… karena Byun _Seonsaeng_ juga tinggal disana.."

"Bersama _Appa?"_

Jaehun nampak kaget dan seperti tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Apalagi setelah Baekhyun mengangguk untuk jawabannya, wajah tampan ala Oh Sehun kecil itu langsung tertunduk dan murung.

"Apa Byun _Seonsaeng_ teman _Appa…_ sama seperti Dokter Wu yang juga teman _eomma?"_ tanya anak itu lagi

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Jaehun yang terasa begitu dingin.

"Byun _Seonsaeng…_ memang teman _Appa_ kalian. Byun _Seonsaeng_ tidak akan mengambil _Appa_ dari kalian…"

Jaehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap polos pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi Byun _Seonsaeng_ akan menggambil _Appa_ dari _Eomma…_ seperti Dokter Wu mengambil _Eomma_ dari _Appa"_

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, Baekhyun tau, mata sipit Jaehun membicarakan hal lain selain arti 'mengambil' itu sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang Jaehun tau namun dia sembunyikan. Mudah saja untuk Baekhyun tau itu, dia menempuh 4 tahun pendidikan untuk menjadi guru dan mempelajari bagaimana mata seseorang berbicara. Dan apa yang mata Jaehun katakan saat ini membuat Baekhyun menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan ketiga orang itu. Sehun, Luhan dan Yifan.

"Jaehun-ah…"

Baekhyun memanggil Jaehun dengan nada yang sangat bersahabat, Jaehun mau tidak mau kembali menatap mata jernih Baekhyun tanpa mengedip.

"Byun _Seonsaeng…_ tidak akan mengambil siapapun. Byun _Seonsaeng_ akan menjaga _Appa_ untuk kalian" ujar Baekhyun tulus.

Jaehun bukanlah orang yang tidak peka, tentu dia tau apa arti ketulusan dan begitulah Baekhyun saat ini. Jaehun pun akhirnya tersenyum lalu berkata, "Byun _Seonsaeng…._ Mau berteman denganku?"

.

.

.

"APPAA!"

Jaehan berlari ke sosok sang ayah yang sudah berdiri dengan tampannya di parkiran halaman sekolah, sementara Jaehun menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun sambil berjalan.

"Halo jagoan… bagaimana hari ini? Apa menyenangkan?" Sehun langsung menyaup Jaehan dalam gendongannya dan mencium pipi gembul putranya itu

"Saaangat menyenangkan. Kami punya guru baru, itu dia… Byun _Seonsaeng"_

"Anak – anak tidak menyusahkanmu kan?" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun

"Tidak… tidak sama sekali… mereka sangat baik dan manis" Baekhyun berkata sambil menggoyangkan tangan Jaehun

" _Appa_ mengenal Byun _Seonsaeng?"_ tanya Jaehan kebingungan

"Byun _Seonsaeng_ adalah teman _Appa_ , Jaehan-ah"

Yang menjawab barusan adalah si kecil Jaehun, dan itu membuat Jaehan megerutkan keningnya

"Teman?"

Jaehan menatap sang ayah dan guru barunya yang menyenangkan itu dengan tatapan takut. Seperti seseorang yang trauma akan sesuatu, maka Jaehan seakan trauma mendengar kata teman untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya sayang… Byun _Seonsaeng_ adalah teman baik _Appa.."_

" _Appa_ juga akan menikah dengan Byun _Seonsaeng_ seperti _Eomma_ dan Dokter Wu?"

Jaehan sedikit membentak kali ini, anak itu terlihat sangat marah pada keduanya, Sehun dan Baekhyun.

" _Eomma…_ dia bilang dulu Dokter Wu adalah temannya, tapi lama – lama mereka bilang akan menikah! Apa _Appa_ juga seperti _Eomma?_ "

Mata Jaehan sudah berkaca – kaca saat ini, Baekhyun sendiri kaget dengan reaksi Jaehan yang sangat berbeda dengan Jaehun. Emosi Jaehan meledak lebih keras daripada kembarannya.

"Jaehan-ah… biar _Appa_ jelaskan… Byun _Seon…"_

"Jaehan mau turun!"

Sehun langsung menurunkan Jaehan dari gendongannya dan seketika Jaehan langsung berlari kencang kembali masuk ke halaman sekolah.

"JAEHAN-AH!"

Sehun baru saja mau mengejar Jaehan tapi tangan mungil Jaehun mencegahnya.

"Biar Jaehun yang cari Jaehan, _Appa_ tunggu disini saja ya…"

"Tapi…"

"Dia adikku, _Appa…"_

Jaehun melempar sebuah senyum yakin pada Sehun, membuat ayahnya memandang dia berbeda. Kaki mungil Jaehun berjalan perlahan masuk ke halaman sekolah, dia sama sekali tak berlari. Jaehun tidak punya jantung yang cukup kuat untuk diajak berlari.

"Kau disini…"

Jaehun duduk di sebuah bangku taman tempat mereka biasa makan siang. Jaehan yang duduk di hadapannya hanya menekuk kesal wajahnya.

"Kau tega ya membuatku harus berjalan dan mencarimu…"

" _Hyung…_ maafkan aku, apa _hyung_ lelah?"

Jaehun hanya menggeleng lalu melihat jejak air mata di pipi Jaehan.

"Kau menangis lagi…" kata Jaehun dengan nada datar namun sedikit tersenyum

"Taeoh benar… apa yang dikatakannya benar. Suatu hari _appa_ juga akan membawa seseorang yang bukan hanya sekedar teman… seperti _eomma_ membawa dokter Wu pada kita" oceh Jaehan yang melanjutkan lagi tangisnya

"Kau marah pada _Appa_ atau marah karena Taeoh benar?" tanya Jaehun lagi

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku takut jika nanti _eomma_ dan _appa_ meninggalkan kita berdua karena mereka sudah punya keluarga baru, seperti Taeoh. _Appa_ nya sudah menikah lagi."

"Kau tidak perlu takut Jaehan-ah… kau punya aku. Kau tidak sendirian Jaehan-ah.."

Jaehan menatap kembarannya dengan mata basah, ya… dia baru sadar, bukan hanya dia yang punya nasib mengenaskan. Kembarannya pun sama. Jaehun tentu punya perasaan sedih dan takut yang sama dengannya saat ini.

" _Hyung…_ Apa kau tidak takut nanti _eomma_ dan _appa_ meninggalkan kita?"

"Tidak…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku punya kau, Jaehan-ah… aku bersyukur kau ikut lahir denganku, jadi aku tidak akan pernah sendirian"

" _Hyung…"_

"Kau bukan hanya adikku, kau juga temanku… kau yang menjagaku saat aku sakit, kau yang mengajariku saat aku tidak masuk sekolah, kau yang membuatkan PRku saat aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya, kau yang memperhatikanku setiap saat… aku… lebih takut kehilanganmu daripada kehilangan _eomma_ dan _appa..."_

Ya…. Semua kata – kata itu keluar dari bibir mungil Jaehun, seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun. Seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun dengan beban pikiran yang lebih berat dari anak seusia mereka.

"Aku menyukai Byun _Seonsaeng"_ kata Jaehun lagi

" _Wae?"_

"Dia cantik dan … senyumnya tidak menakutkan seperti paman dokter"

Kalimat itu akhirnya membuat Jaehun tertawa meskipun air mata masih menggantung di kelopak matanya.

.

"Mereka berusia 7 tahun, Sehun-ah"

Baekhyun memandang dua tubuh bocah kecil yang saat ini sedang tertawa dengan air mata di pipi masing – masing. Mencoba saling menguatkan dan menjadi teman bagi satu sama lain. Mata Baekhyun juga berkaca – kaca, demikian juga Sehun yang kini sedang memandang keatas agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Berusaha kuat agar tidak menangis. Mereka berdua menguping pembicaraan dua bocah kecil itu sejak awal. Dan kenyataan yang mereka lihat sekarang, cukup menyadarkan Sehun akan seberapa besar luka dan trauma yang dia dan Luhan berikan kepada kedua anak – anak mereka. Bahkan sejak usia mereka 2 tahun 2 bulan. 5 tahun bertahan dengan situasi semacam ini, 2 tahun menerima bahwa Ayahnya bukan lagi satu – satunya pria dalam hidup ibunya, dan baru saja mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa Ibu mereka juga bukan lagi satu – satunya wanita dalam hidup ayahnya. Dengan kata lain, mereka hancur berantakan.

"BIsa kau bayangkan apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada mereka? Mereka tidak seharusnya merasakan hal seperti itu, tidak seharusnya mereka menerima beban pikiran dan perasaan seperti itu. Kembalilah pada Luhan, Oh Sehun…. Kau harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali, bukan untukmu, tapi untuk mereka, untuk HunHan… dan jika kau memang mencintai Luhan kau harus mengejarnya, bukannya malah lari dari kenyataan… dan menikahiku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 3: I Know…. I'm not the only one**_

" _ **Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika kau sadar, kau hanya seorang figuran dalam hidup orang yang jadi peran utama dalam hidupmu"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Annyeonghaseyo! Yo! Yo! Yo!**_

 **Maaf ya guys, aku baru sempet update sekarang. Semoga ceritanya gak ngebosenin yah… hehehe… chapter 2 dan 3 emang pusat konflik jadi… yah… tolong sedikit bertahan. Hehehe… oh ya… awalnya Chapter 2 bukan seperti ini. Cerita aslinya udah set dan itu cuma muat untuk 4 Chapter. Ya maaf sih kalo 1 chapter selalu panjang, tapi aku gak bisa memotong sebuah cerita di tempat yang gak pas buat aku. Misal words udah ada 5K dan aku potong gitu aja, ya ga bisa… bukan wordsnya, tapi complete story per chapter adalah tempat aku motong cerita itu. Jadi ya mohon maklum ya… dan btw, cerita ini mengalami sedikit pemanjangan cerita, agar fit minimal 6 Chapter seperti syarat Challangenya. So ya gitu deh…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mau aku jawab, sorry sebelumnya ga bisa balesin satu – satu karena akupun buat ini nyuri – nyuri waktu di sela – sela kesibukan, maklum udah mulai kerja sih sekarang.**

 **1\. Sehun sama Baekhyun atau Luhan?  
* LUHAN! Sehun gak mungkin lah sama yang lain, Sehun kan cuma punya Luhan dan fansnya Sehun aja. (ehem)**

 **.**

 **2\. Ini Happy ending gak sih?  
*Happy kok…. (kok?)…. Karena syaratnya gitu… kekekeke**

 **.**

 **3\. Ini sampe Chap berapa?  
*6 dan udah set. Tinggal aku publish aja sih…**

 **.**

 **4\. Kenapa nama anaknya Jaehun dan Jaehan? Kenapa gak Haowen dan Ziyu aja?  
*karena aku authornya. Haahahaha…. Itulah enaknya jadi author, apapun sesuka author bahahahaha… gak ah becanda, ini karena aku mau sesuatu yang beda aja. Masa sih di semua tempat harus Haowen dan Ziyu, juju raja aku ga mau ikut – ikutan meskipun di dunia maya kedua bocah ini adalah versi mini dari HunHan tapi yah… gak ada keharusan tiap ada FF HunHan anak mereka harus Ziyu dan Haowen kan? Hehehe… nama Jaehun dan Jaehan juga bagus kok… (menurut aku sih) kekekekek**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay sementara itu aja sih, dan… oh ya…. Aku ganti pen name. dari Aruna Wu jadi Xiugarbaby. Why? Entahlah, jujur ini bukan karena sekarang aku ngebias XIumin di EXO, bukan…. Aku masih meigeni kok, cumin ya… nama pen name dengan akhiran WU itu udah banyak, aku gak mau kalian salah orang aja. Kekekekeke… dan Xiugarbaby, nama alay itu… aku pilih karena, namanya catchy aja ditelinga ehehehe…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya udah gitu aja… sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang udah follow, favorite dan review cerita ini. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan kalian.**

 **.**

 **sincerely**

 **-xiugarbaby-**


	3. I know I'm not the only one

**HUNHAN FOREVER! HUNHAN FOR LIVE!**

 **.  
HUNHAN GIVE AWAY CHALLENGE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xiugarbaby (formerly Aruna Wu)**

 **presents**

 **.**

" **E.N.D"**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **GS – Rated M – Family Life – Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mmm… HunHan sudah ganti baju dan sekarang mereka sedang makan buah sambil nonton TV"

Sehun melaporkan keadaan terkini kedua putranya kepada Luhan. Pria itu memang tidak diminta untuk melakukannya, namun Sehun merasa itu adalah hal yang penting untuk disampaikan. Tentu Sehun tidak mau kehilangan kepercayaan Luhan terhadapnya, lagi.

" _Apa Jaehun sudah minum obatnya?"_

"Sudah, Jaehan juga sudah mengganti plaster luka di lututnya"

" _Ingatkan pada mereka untuk mengerjakan PR, sebelum jam 6 sore mereka harus sudah mandi dan setelah itu mereka harus belajar… kau bisa menemani mereka belajar kan?"_

"Tentu saja, jam berapa kau akan pulang?"

" _Saat makan malam, aku pulang saat makan malam"_

"Okay, kami menunggumu"

Sehun meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja ruang keluarga di rumah Luhan. Sepulang sekolah memang Sehun mengajak HunHan untuk pulang kerumah ibu mereka karena segala kebutuhan HunHan ada di rumah itu, mulai dari baju ganti hingga _channel_ TV kesukaan mereka ada di sana.

" _Appa…_ hari ini _appa_ bolos kerja ya?"

Si kecil Jaehan bertanya sambil mengunyah stroberi di dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Tidak, _appa_ tidak bolos kerja sayang" jawab Sehun yang kini duduk di antara Jaehun dan Jaehan

"Lalu kenapa _appa_ ada di sini? Bukankah kantor _appa_ jauh?" kali ini Jaehun yang bertanya, anak itu tentu menelan strawberry yang dia kunyah terlebih dahulu.

"Mmm… pekerjaan _appa_ sebenarnya tidak harus dikerjakan di kantor," ujar Sehun dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Benarkah? Apa pekerjaan _appa?"_ Jaehun bertanya penuh antusias dan kembarannya pun ikut merapat sangking penasarannya. Si kembar selama ini memang tidak tau professi apa yang sebenarnya digeluti oleh ayah mereka. HunHan kecil memang tau jika ibu mereka bekerja di butik sebagai seorang desainer, bagi mereka desainer adalah orang – orang yang membuat baju, mereka tidak menghitung bagaimana sulit dan rumitnya. Yang mereka tau ibu mereka akan menggambar sebuah baju dan kemudian menjahitnya agar bisa menjadi baju yang asli, ya… tentu saja, pemahaman sesederhana itulah yang dimiliki dua kepala kecil itu. Dan kini keduanya sangat ingin tau tentang apa yang ayah mereka kerjakan.

" _Appa_ adalah seorang arsitek"

Sehun menjawab dengan mantap dan bangga. Namun disaat yang bersamaan Jaehun dan Jaehan saling mengerutkan kening mereka, dan tak lama kemudian bibir tipis Jaehan bertanya,

"Arsitek itu apa?"

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat betapa imut ekspresi putranya saat bertanya barusan, kemudian dia berkata "Arsitek adalah orang yang menggambar sebuah desain rumah atau bangunan dan menjadikannya nyata"

"Jadi.. _Appa_ adalah tukang bangunan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Jaehun dan kali ini Sehun tak bisa menahan tawanya. Bukannya marah karena professinya jadi terdengar tidak elit, bagaimana seorang arsitek disebut sebagai 'tukang bangunan', namun istilah itu tak sepenuhnya salah bukan? Sehun memang dibayar mahal untuk menggambar desainnya dan membuat desain itu jadi nyata bersama Chanyeol, si sarjana teknik sipil berjiwa marketing itu.

"Apa kalian penasaran dengan apa yang _appa_ kerjakan?" tanya Sehun pada kedua bocah penasaran di samping kanan dan kirinya. Kedua bocah itu spontan langsung mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu, liburan nanti kalian akan _appa_ ajak ke tempat _appa_ bekerja _,_ bagaimana?"

Sehun memberikan undangan paling brilian bagi kedua buah hatinya. HunHan kecil pun langsung setuju tanpa pikir panjang, kedua bocah tampan itu tentu saja sangat bahagia, apapun tentang ayah mereka adalah hal yang menakjubkan. Melihat senyum bahagia kedua buah hatinya, entah kenapa Sehun merasakan kembali perasaan campur aduk di dalam hatinya.

Lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Sehun merasakan penyesalan mendalam pada apa yang terjadi pada kedua buah hatinya. Oh Sehun, 25 tahun dan penuh penyesalan. Ya, itulah Oh Sehun saat ini. Dia tentu masih ingat betul apa yang beberapa jam lalu terjadi antara Jaehun dan Jaehan di sekolah saat dia mengenalkan Baekhyun pada mereka. Cara Jaehan menatap Baekhyun, cara Jaehun menatapnya, apa yang Jaehan utarakan pada Jaehun dan apa yang Jaehun katakan untuk meyakinkan Jaehan. Semua itu menambah rasa menyesal dalam diri Oh Sehun, pria tampan, mapan dan dewasa yang penuh penyesalan itu.

Seharusnya dulu Sehun memang tidak egois, seharusnya dulu Sehun lebih memilih keluarganya daripada karirnya sendiri, seharusnya dulu Sehun percaya pada Luhan atau mungkin seharusnya dulu Sehun menjadi orang yang lebih bisa dipercaya saja. Dipercaya Luhan tepatnya.

.

"Peter Pan pun menggandeng tangan Tinker Bell dan terbang bersamanya menuju Neverland, tempat dimana dia tidak akan tumbuh dewasa"

Sehun menutup buku cerita favorite kedua putranya, buku cerita yang mengkisahkan tentang seorang anak bernama Peter Pan yang tidak mau tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Sehun memandang kedua putranya satu persatu dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Malam ini Jaehun dan Jaehan tidur tepat waktu ditemani dengan sebuah dongeng yang dibacakan oleh suara berat dan dalam sang ayah.

Sehun meletakkan kembali buku cerita ke rak buku yang ada di hadapan tempat tidur Jaehan, kemudian kembali pada kedua putra kembarnya. Jaehun, si sulung itu tidur dengan rapi dan tenang. Sehun hanya menatapnya penuh kasih sayang kemudian merapikan rambut anak itu dan mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Selamat tidur sayang… semoga mimpi indah..." ucap Sehun pada Jaehun yang tertidur.

Begitu selesai dengan Jaehun, Sehun langsung berpindah ke tempat tidur yang ada disebelahnya. Tempat tidur dimana si bungsu Jaehan terbaring dengan posisi sangat berantakan. Persis sama seperti posisi tidur sang ayah. Sehun tertawa tanpa suara melihat kebiasaan buruk tapi imutnya itu diwarisi penuh oleh si bungsu. Setelah puas menikmati pemandangan indah menurutnya itu, Sehun langsung membantu membenarkan posisi tidur Jaehan kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada Jaehun.

Kedua putra kembarnya sudah tertidur, Sehun berjalan mundur seakan tak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh lelap HunHan, tangannya mematikan lampu utama dan membiarkan penerangan lampu nakas saja yang menerangi kamar.

"Jaehun-ah… Jaehan-ah… jangan tumbuh terlalu cepat…" gumam Sehun kemudian menutup pintu kamar kedua putranya.

 _To: Lu  
Anak – anak sudah tidur.  
Kau dimana? Kenapa belum sampai di rumah?  
Apa sesuatu terjadi?_

Sehun mengirim sebuah pesan pada Luhan, beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum makan malam Luhan memang menelpon Sehun untuk memberi tahu bahwa mobilnya mogok dan dia tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu. Sehun sudah ingin menjemput Luhan, tapi Luhan melarangnya. Wanita cantik itu meminta Sehun untuk tetap di rumah dan menjaga buah hati mereka, sementara Luhan mencari bantuan bengkel terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang.

Namun sampai saatnya anak – anak tidur, Luhan pun belum juga sampai di rumah. Sehun benar – benar khawatir kali ini, mobil mogok bukanlah hal yang bisa Luhan tangani sendiri, Sehun tau itu. Terlebih lagi ini sudah malam dan Luhan tidak sama sekali mengabarinya sejak tadi.

 _Drrrt… drrrt…_

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, segera Sehun mengambil ponselnya, siapa tau seseuatu memang terjadi pada Luhan. Namun… pesan yang masuk ternyata bukanlah dari Luhan, itu adalah pesan dari Baekhyun.

 _From: Byun B  
Apa anak – anak sudah tidur?_

.

 _To: Byun B  
Sudah,_

 _._

 _From: Byun B  
Apa Luhan sudah pulang?_

 _._

 _To: Byun B  
Belum._

 _._

 _From: Byun B  
Bisakah kau pulang sebentar?  
Lampu kamarku mati, aku terlalu pendek  
untuk memasang lampunya sendiri._

 _._

 _To: Byun B  
Baiklah,_

.

Sehun menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan segera beranjak dari ruang tengah rumah Luhan menuju ke pintu utama. Dari halaman rumah Luhan, Sehun bisa melihat kamar Baekhyun gelap gulita. Pria tampan itu hanya menghela napasnya saja. Perkara lampu kamar yang mati memanglah hal biasa, tapi itu bisa saja jadi menyeramkan bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Gadis itu sangat benci kegelapan, gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa hidup tanpa cahaya. Dan tanpa keraguan, Sehun akhirnya bergegas menuju ke rumah sebelah untuk membantu Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu sakit leher karena tidur di sofa.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menjemputku di butik dan mengantarku pulang, aku masuk dulu…"

Luhan baru saja akan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya namun Yifan menahannya.

"Apa aku perlu bertemu dengan anak – anak?" Yifan menengok ke arah rumah Luhan dan tersenyum

"Tidak… tidak perlu, anak – anak sudah tidur sekarang" ujar Luhan ditambah dengan senyum kelelahannya

"Kalau begitu Yoon _ajhuma_ pasti menginap di rumahmu lagi mala mini" kata Yifan sambil membantu melepaskan sabuk pengaman Luhan

"Tidak… Yoon _ajhuma_ tidak bisa lagi menjaga HunHan, putrinya baru saja melahirkan, jadi dia harus ikut tinggal bersama putrinya untuk ikut merawat bayinya" jawab Luhan agak gugup

Tangan Yifan berhenti dan raut wajahnya berubah cemas, "jadi HunHan hanya sendirian saja?"

"Tidak…. Mereka… mereka bersama Sehun" Luhan nampak sangat tidak enak mengatakannya pada Yifan, wanita dua anak itu tau seberapa sulitnya Yifan mendekatkan diri kepada HunHan, apalagi duo HunHan sangat mengidolakan Sehun sebagai ayahnya, jadi Luhan rasa wajar jika Yifan jadi sedikit cemburu setiap mendengar Sehun bersama mereka.

Diluar dugaan, Yifan malah tersenyum tenang dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Syukurlah sekarang Sehun sudah bisa dekat dengan anak – anak, dia tidak lagi egois dengan pekerjaannya sendiri"

Luhan menatap Yifan yang tersenyum di hadapannya, senyum yang begitu tulus dari seorang pria dewasa yang baik dan lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesempatan pada Sehun, dia bilang dia ingin mengisi posisinya sebagai seorang ayah" ujar Luhan pelan, kali ini dia menundukkan wajahnya, wanita itu merasa sedikit canggung membahas masalah ini dengan Yifan, namun… dia tidak punya pilihan, kemana lagi dia harus berbagi? Bukankah Yifan adalah orang yang paling tepat? Pria itu cepat atau lambat akan menjadi suaminya juga, bukan?

"Tentu saja sayang… Sehun adalah ayah mereka, sudah sepantasnya Sehun ada di posisi itu untuk mereka. HunHan juga perlu kasih sayang dari Sehun, bukan?"

Yifan menakup pipi kiri Luhan dan itu membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Mata rusa yang bening itu terlihat kebingungan, namun wajah teduh dan hangat milik Yifan di hadapannya itu membuatnya mau tidak mau merasa lebih tenang. Setidaknya dia tidak salah memilih orang untuk ada di sampingnya di saat seperti ini, itu yang Luhan pikirkan.

"Apa kau tidak merasa keberatan jika Sehun sering datang ke rumah untuk bertemu dengan HunHan?" tanya Luhan lagi,

"Untuk apa aku keberatan, sayang? Sehun adalah ayah HunHan, sudah hak Sehun untuk berada di posisi itu. Hanya karena aku cepat atau lambat juga akan menjadi ayah mereka, bukan berarti aku akan melarang Sehun untuk mengisi peran itu. Sampai kapan pun, Sehun adalah ayah mereka. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyangkalnya. Aku menyayangi HunHan dengan tulus, kau tau itu kan?"

Semua kata – kata Yifan barusan membuat hati Luhan jadi lebih tenang, dan mata rusa itu memandang pria tampan dihadapannya ini semakin kagum.

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu baik dan tulus, Wu Yifan?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan kagum pada sosok yang kini wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, sayang… aku mencintaimu dan semua kekurangan serta kelebihanmu… aku sangat mencintaimu"

Hati Luhan bergetar mendengar pernyataan cinta yang entah keberapa kalinya dari Yifan. Luhan merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini. Setelah mengalami kesusahan dalam hidupnya, dia tak harus berjuang sendirian sekarang, dia punya Yifan yang tulus menyayangi dirinya dan juga kedua putranya. Luhan merasa beruntung karena dia dilindungi oleh perlindungan yang sangat hangat dan nyaman, perlindungan milik Yifan, yang terasa lebih kuat dan menjanjikan daripada perlindungan yang Sehun berikan dulu. Ya, dulu.

CHUP

Yifan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan, kali ini Luhan sama sekali tak menolak ciuman itu. Perlahan Yifan mulai melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut dan Luhan pun seakan memberikan jalan pada Yifan untuk berbuat lebih, wanita itu membuka bibir mungilnya dan membiarkan lidah Yifan menyapa lidahnya sendiri. Seiring dengan sesapan bibir Yifan pada bibir bawah Luhan, tangan Yifan pun tak hanya diam, tangan lebar itu mulai membelai lembut tengkuk dan leher Luhan, memberikan sensasi panas dan menggelitik bagi wanita itu. Luhan sendiri tidak mau kalah, kedua tangannya melingkar di bahu Yifan bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang menyesap bibir atas Yifan.

Yifan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan, melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka dan beralih menciumi tengkuk dan leher putih mulus wanita itu. Sementara tangan lebarnya kini sudah beralih ke paha Luhan yang tersembunyi di balik rok satinnya. Luhan meremas rambut Yifan dengan kedua tangannya, memberikan balasan untuk sengatan – sengatan penuh gairah yang dia dapatkan dari pria tampan bermarga Wu itu.

"Eungh,…"

Luhan mulai melenguh akibat pekerjaan tangan Yifan di bawah sana. Satu tangan Yifan merayap naik dan meremas payu dara Luhan.

"Akh!"

Dengan sigap Luhan langsung mendorong Yifan menjauh. Wajah Luhan yang tadi penuh kenikmatan kini berubah, tatapan mata rusa cantik itu berubah ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku… aku… aku belum siap untuk ini semua, Yifan… maafkan aku.."

Luhan berkata dengan napas tersengal, keringat dinginnya mulai bercucuran dan rambut – rambut halus di keningnya yang berantakan kini lepek karena keringat.

"Tidak apa – apa sayang, aku mengerti… aku mengerti kau tidak mau melakukan itu sebelum kita menikah... aku mengerti sayang.." Yifan berkata lembut seraya mengusap punggung tangan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku… aku hanya tidak mau apa yang dulu pernah terjadi, kembali terjadi…" ujar Luhan masih dengan ketakutannya. Wanita itu memang sedikit trauma dengan ' _sex before married'_. Hidupnya pernah hancur sekali akibat apa yang dia lakukan bersama Sehun dulu. Wanita itu tak sepenuhnya menyesal, ada Jaehun dan Jaehan yang menjadi hidupnya sekarang, namun tetap saja, wanita itu takut jika hal yang sama harus terulang, lagi.

.

Sehun membuka pintu gerbang rumah Luhan cukup tergesa karena dia tidak mau lebih lama meninggalkan HunHan di rumah sendirian, terlebih dia tidak mau Luhan salah paham jika dia meninggalkan si kembar. Dia tidak mau dinilai lebih tidak bertanggung jawab dan egois lagi dengan cara meninggalkan putra mereka di rumah, sendirian. Memang mereka berdua sudah tidur, tapi kemungkinan – kemungkinan buruk tetap saja bisa terjadi. Dan itu sama sekali tidak diinginkan Sehun.

 _Ceklek_

Sehun menutup pintu pagar rumah Luhan dengan cermat. Setelah memastikan bahwa pagar itu benar – benar tertutup rapat, Sehun membalikkan badan dan…. tubuhnya langsung terasa kaku di tempat. Kedua matanya menajam, dadanya berdetak tidak karuan, telapak tangannya yang jadi dingin dia kepalkan dan kepalanya terasa kosong seiring dengan sesuatu yang menusuk jantungnya.

Pria itu menatap sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan rumah sang mantan istri. Tapi ini bukan masalah mobil dan siapa pemiliknya, yang membuat Sehun merasa panas dan dingin disaat yang bersamaan adalah apa yang terjadi di dalam mobil itu.

Sehun melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Yifan dan Luhan saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Kedua matanya dengan sangat jelas melihat sang mantan istri yang demi Tuhan masih sangat dia cintai itu melakukannya dengan seseorang yang paling tidak dia suka.

Lagi, Sehun merasa menjadi seorang pecundang di hadapan Yifan. Pria itu merasa dirinya sangat lemah, dia memang masih sangat mencintai Luhan tapi apa gunanya? Luhan tidak lagi mencintainya, Luhan sudah memiliki orang lain yang dia cintai, orang lain yang dengan bangganya berdiri di sebelahnya, orang lain yang dengan kerennya menjadi sosok calon ayah bagi anak – anaknya, dan orang lain yang perlahan tapi pasti menghapus dirinya dari kehidupan Luhan.

 _Blam_

Luhan baru saja keluar dari mobil Yifan dan Sehun masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah Luhan. Berdiri dengan perasaan yang sudah dipecundangi. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Luhan sendiri. Dan wanita itu, wanita itu tampak sangat kaget melihat Sehun berdiri disana.

"Sehun-ah…"

Luhan berjalan perlahan mendekat ke posisi Sehun berdiri saat ini. Kedua tangan dan kaki Luhan bergetar, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat ketakutan saat ini. Luhan merasa seperti seorang istri yang terpergok sedang berselingkuh oleh suaminya. Takut, bersalah dan sakit. Itulah yang langsung Luhan rasakan ketika melihat bagaimana Sehun menatapnya saat ini. Dan perasaan itu makin bertambah sakitnya ketika Sehun… tersenyum.

"Kau sudah pulang, Lu?" ucap Sehun dengan senyum tulus,

"Ya… aku, pulang bersama Yifan… tadi mobilku mogok dan aku menelpon bengkel tapi bengkelnya datang lama sekali akhirnya Yifan datang dan menjemputku di butik lalu kami pulang bersama dan mobil sudah dibawa ke bengkel dan…"

"Kau pasti lelah…"

Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan dengan nada tenang dan lembut, kedua tangan Sehun terangkat lalu merapikan rambut Luhan yang berantakan pasca kegiatan 'cukup panas'nya bersama Yifan barusan.

"Masuklah ke dalam dan mandi dengan air hangat, anak – anak sudah makan malam dan tidur dengan baik, aku menyisakan sedikit makan malam untukmu di meja makan, kau bisa memanaskannya dan makan jika kau belum makan"

Sehun kembali berkata dan kini tangannya beralih untuk merapikan kerah kemeja Luhan yang juga berantakan, dan terakhir ibu jarinya yang terasa begitu dingin itu menyapu bibir bawah Luhan. Ada bekas lipstik disana.

"Aku…"

"Ku rasa ini sudah malam, aku harus kembali ke rumah. _Bye_ Lu… _Good Night."_

 _CHUP_

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan begitu lembut, kedua tangannya menakup pipi tirus Luhan juga dengan lembut. Sehun terasa begitu lembut bagi Luhan saat ini. Luhan terdiam dan terpaku. Bahkan saat Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam rumah nya sendiri Luhan masih diam di posisi yang sama dan air matanya jatuh. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sangat sakit, wanita itu merasa bahwa dirinya telah berhianat, dan senyum Sehun tadi seperti menghukumnya tanpa ampun.

Yifan yang masih di dalam mobil mengeratkan tangannya pada stir mobil. Emosinya membuncah dan dia benar – benar marah saat ini. Melihat Sehun mengecup Luhan seperti tadi membuatnya benar – benar marah. Menurutnya Sehun tak punya hak untuk melakukan hal demikian, apapun alasannya. Ya tentu, Yifan memang berhak marah, melihat status ketiganya saat ini, posisi Yifan memang terlihat lebih berhak marah dibanding Sehun.

Baru saja Yifan ingin menyusul Luhan, wanita itu sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 _BUGH_

Yifan memukul stir mobil untuk meluapkan emosinya sendiri.

"Sehun… Oh Sehun…"

Gumam Yifan dengan penuh kemurkaan, Yifan tak habis pikir kenapa pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu selalu saja mengganggu jalannya untuk mendapatkan Luhan, bahkan sejak awal dia mengenalkan Luhan pada Sehun dulu. Ya, itu adalah hal yang paling Yifan sesalkan, dulu memang Yifan lah yang mengenalkan Sehun pada Luhan. Sehun si adik kelas yang pintar dan populer dengan Luhan si siswa pindahan dari kampung halaman yang sama dengan Yifan di Cina. Yifan menyesal. Sangat menyesal, seharusnya memang Yifan tak pernah mengenalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

 **E.N.D  
(Ex-Husband Next Door)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 3: I Know…. I'm not the only one**_

" _ **Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika kau sadar, kau hanya seorang figuran dalam hidup orang yang jadi peran utama dalam hidupmu"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Syukurlah kau datang… aku sudah berusaha naik kursi, naik meja tapi tetap saja aku kurang ti…"

BUGH

"Auch… OH SEHUN! Kau apa – apaan…. Sih?"

Baru saja Sehun menghempaskan Baekhyun ke dinding dan menghimpit gadis itu antara dinding dan tubuhnya sendiri. Baekhyun tentu saja kaget dengan perlakuan sahabatnya itu, kenapa Sehun tiba – tiba mengunci badannya seperti itu. Dan apa itu, posisinya sangat tidak nyaman. Belum lagi kini Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata beningnya, menganggap kalau Sehun pasti sudah gila atau memang sahabatnya itu tidak waras.

"Ya… Oh Sehun, kau ini kenapa…"

"DIAM!"

Sehun tidak membentak, hanya saja suara dalam dan sexynya itu terdengar sedikit mengintimidasi Baekhyun di sana. Baekhyun yang tak mengerti apapun hanya bisa menuruti apa yang Sehun katakan. Diam. Gadis itu hanya diam saja mesikipun kini wajah Sehun tidak ada satu sentimeter pun dari wajahnya, bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Sehun saat ini. Jujur saja Baekhyun ketakukan, Baekhyun sudah memikirkan hal – hal tak lazim seperti, apakah Sehun kesurupan atau pria itu berada di bawah pengaruh ilmu hitam. Karena sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan hal – hal seperti saat ini bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk sekalipun. Sehun adalah orang paling rasional yang Baekhyun kenal.

Tepat saat Sehun memiringkan wajahnya, Baekhyun langsung melipat bibirnya dan menutup erat matanya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang dikunci Sehun langsung mengepal erat, gadis itu bahkan hampir saja teriak jika saja dia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berat di bahu kirinya yang diikuti dengan sesuatu yang mengelitik hidungnya.

Baekhyun membuka mata saat cengkraman Sehun melemah, Baekhyun dapat melihat kalau saat ini Sehun membenamkan kepala di bahu sempitnya dan bahu bidang pria tampan itu naik turun seiring napasnya yang terasa berat. Sesuatu terjadi. Itu yang Baekhyun yakini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun lembut sambil mengusap bahu Sehun.

Tidak ada jawaban, mereka masih ada di posisi yang sama untuk sesaat. Baekhyun mencoba mengerti apa yang terjadi meskipun kini bahu kirinya mulai pegal. Baekhyun bukanlah gadis kuat perkasa yang mampu menopang Sehun yang berat rata – ratanya dua kali berat badan Baekhyun sendiri di bahunya.

"Aku… ngantuk sekali" gumam Sehun kemudian

Baekhyun menghela napas berat dan gadis itu tau jika sahabat kesayangannya ini tengah berbohong.

"Baiklah, pasang lampunya besok saja… kau tidur dulu, besok pagi kau harus meninjau proyek bukan?" ujar Baekhyun seraya menepuk bahu sehun agak keras

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Baekhyun kemudian menatap gadis itu curiga.

"Darimana kau tau kalau besok aku harus meninjau proyek?"

"Ah… barusan Chanyeol yang memberitauku"

"Chanyeol? Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa memberitaumu?"

"Lewat Ktalk,"

"Jadi kau berhubungan dengan pria lain di belakang calon suamimu ini ya?"

"Ng?"

Baekhyun kehabisan jawaban, gadis itu langsung bingung harus bagaimana dengan pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Kening Baekhyun berkerut, dia sedang memikirkan kira – kira jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan pada Sehun untuk menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Pagi tadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang bertukar kontak, tapi… memang tidak seharusnya Baekhyun meladeni Chanyeol yang mengirimkan _chat_ terlebih dahulu padanya. Sekali lagi diingatkan bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah calon istri Oh Sehun.

"Buahahahahahahahaha…."

Tawa Sehun meledak, pria itu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya dan menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu _mood_ nya cepat sekali berubah, barusan dia terlihat sedih dan apa ini… bahkan Sehun tertawa sambil berguling di sofa, masih sambil menunjuk wajah bingung Baekhyun.

"Kau … lucu sekali… Byun Baek! Buahahahaha… wajahmu tadi itu… lucu sekali… Buahahahahaha"

Baekhyun yang baru saja sadar ditertawai langsung mengambil bantal sofa lalu memukul badan Sehun sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Kau! Kau mentertawakanku?! Lagi?! Kau pikir aku selucu itu, hah?"

"Buahahahha… kau memang lucu Baek… Buahahaha…"

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

"Kau keterlaluan Oh Sehun! Kau berani mempermainkan perasaanku!"

"Tidak… aku tidak mempermainkan perasaanmu, kau saja yang terlalu peka, kau terlalu terbawa perasaan… apa ya itu istilahnya… Baper?"

"YAAAA! OH SEHUN!"

"HAHAHAHA…"

Baekhyun memandang Sehun yang tengah tertawa selama beberapa saat, kali ini cara tertawa sahabatnya itu terlihat berbeda. Sehun memang tertawa, tapi tawanya terasa mengambang, dengan cepat gadis itu mengerti jika Sehun tidak sepenuhnya tertawa. Sehun hanya pura – pura tertawa untuk menutupi sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan sendiri, sesuatu dibalik air mata di sudut matanya. Jelas itu bukan air mata karena tertawa.

"Tertawalah… tertawalah sepuasmu jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik! Kalau begitu aku tidur di kamarmu malam ini!" titah Baekhyun setelah berdiri dan mengkacakan pinggang

"Oho…. Kita kan belum menikah Byun Baek, mana bisa kita ti…"

"Jangan berpikir macam – macam Oh Mesum Sehun! Kau tidur di kamarku! Selamat malam!"

Baekhyun berjalan cepat dan menutup rapat pintu kamar yang Sehun gunakan, bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu, tawa di wajah Sehun memudar dan jari jemari kurusnya dia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata miliknya.

"Kau pasti tau apa yang aku rasakan Baek, maafkan aku yang tidak berani jujur… ya… ini menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan…"

Sehun bermonolog sendiri sambil membiarkan air matanya terjatuh, "Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika kau sadar, kau hanya seorang figuran dalam hidup orang yang jadi peran utama dalam hidupmu… iya kan, Oh Sehun?"

.

.

Beberapa pekan terlewati, dan akhirnya hari minggu datang lagi. Hari ini, dipenghujung musim panas Jaehun kembali ke rumah sakit untuk _check up_ rutin. Jaehun direncanakan untuk secepatnya dipasangkan _Pacemaker1_ di jantungnya. Alat itu tentu sangat berguna untuk kesehatan Jaehun di masa depan.

Sehun sengaja mengosongkan agendanya hari ini, dia cukup memelas pada Chanyeol agar pria tampan dengan jidat sexy itu mau menggantikannya meninjau proyek.

"Ng… kau ikut mengantar anak – anak?" Yifan tersenyum pada Sehun ketia dia masuk ruangan seraya menggendog Jaehun sedangkan Luhan bersama Jaehan masuk belakangan.

"Ya… tentu saja, ini adalah kewajiban seorang ayah bukan?" Sehun menjawabnya dengan mantap

"Akhir – akhir ini Jaehun sering berkeringat, dan napasnya sering tersengal… apa ada sesuatu?" Luhan bertanya sedikit panik

"Coba aku cek dulu…"

Demi kumis ayahnya, Sehun bersumpah bahwa dia tidak suka bagaimana cara Yifan tersenyum dan berkata lembut pada mantan istrinya. Sehun ingin sekali melayangkan kepalan tangan untuk senyum konyol Yifan. Namun karena alasan kesopanan, pria tampan itu lebih baik diam.

"Aaah… Jaehun tidak apa – apa Lu. Itu terjadi karena aktifitas Jaehun… itu tidak masalah.." ujar Yifan enteng

"sudah kubilang kan, itu tidak masalah," Sehun membela diri, sebelumnya Sehun sudah pernah mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa Jaehun baik – baik saja, tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan dari anak itu.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu, Sehun… kau tidak mengerti hal ini, Yifan lah yang lebih mengerti keadaan Jaehun… dia dokternya…"

Lagi – lagi Luhan menjatuhkan harga diri Sehun didepan Yifan, wanita cantik itu membela kekasihnya yang beruntungnya berprofesi sebagai dokter ahli bedah jantung. Sehun semakin membenci itu semua.

Apalagi selama di rumah sakit, Luhan bertingkah seperti Sehun sama sekali tidak ada. Dia dan Yifan begitu dekat, wanita itu bersama kekasihnya juga memonopoli HunHan dari sisinya, membuat Sehun merasa terasing diantara mereka.

Seharusnya Yifanlah yang jadi orang asing. Bukan dirinya.

Itu yang Sehun pikirkan. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun tidak melakukan apapun. Dia terlalu pecundang untuk merebut kembali apa yang jadi miliknya dari Yifan. Dan apa yang ada di depan matanya kini semakin meyakinkan Sehun, bahwa dia bukan lagi _the only one_ untuk Luhan. DIa hanya seorang figuran.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu dari hari itu, musim panas sudah terganti dengan musim gugur yang sedang beralih ke musim dingin. Siang ini hujan lebat dan Luhan sedang berjalan menuju ke pintu depan rumahnya, membukakan pintu untuk seseorang.

"Hai…"

Sambut Luhan dengan senyum super ramah, di tubuhnya terpasang apron merah muda cantik dan ada beberapa sisa tepung di pipinya.

"Hai… maaf terlambat, apa anak – anak sudah menungguku?"

Baekhyun melipat payung biru mudanya dan meletakkan payung itu di sisi rak sepatu. Senyum manisnya yang segar membuat kulit kemerahannya terlihat sangat manis, bahkan saat rambut kecoklatannya agak lepek karena hujan.

"Tidak apa, mereka ada di kamar… ku rasa mereka sedang perang bantal atau mungkin saling membunuh satu sama lain." Luhan berujar santai sambil mengiringi Baekhyun ke kamar HunHan kecil.

"Saling bunuh?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, gadis itu tampak bingung dengan pernyataan Luhan

"Super hero… mereka sangat terobsesi dengan tokoh super hero, diawali dengan batu gunting kertas lalu yang kalah jadi monster dan yang menang jadi super hero. Mereka akan saling membunuh" ujar Luhan masih dengan senyum ramahnya

"Ahahahahaha…. Mereka persis seperti Sehun, waktu Sehun seusia mereka, anak itu suka sekali main super hero - super heroan. Biasanya dia jadi spiderman, apapun musuhnya dia akan jadi spiderman. Dan aku biasanya jadi Marry Jane, yang selalu jadi sandera dan diselamatkan oleh Sehun"

Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya tepat saat mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar HunHan, langsung saja mereka disambut oleh suara gaduh di dalam kamar yang terdengar sampai ke luar padahal saat itu pintu tertutup rapat. Baekhyun tidak berani menatap Luhan setelah dia menceritakan secuil tentang masa kecilnya. Gadis itu berani bersumpah, saat dia bilang bahwa dia selalu menjadi sosok Marry Jane dan diselamatkan oleh Sehun, air muka Luhan yang ramah berubah menjadi sedikit tegang dan kesal. Dalam hati Baekhyun terkikik geli, dia merasa sedikit lebih memenangkan Sehun dari Luhan.

"Nanti akan aku antarkan cemilan ke kamar, tolong berikan sedikit bimbingan dalam kemampuan konsentrasi Jaehan. Anak itu senang sekali bermain – main." Ujar Luhan seraya membukakan pintu

"Hmmm… untuk urusan kejahilan, Jaehan memang benar – benar mirip Sehun. Tapi rasanya aku bisa mengendalikan anak itu dengan baik… aku sudah lebih dulu mengenal ayahnya cukup lama bukan?"

"BYUN SEONSAAAAAEENGG!"

 _BUGH!_

Jaehan langsung berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun ketika pintu terbuka. Anak itu memang memiliki ketertarikan yang cukup berlebih pada guru kesayangannya ini.

"Byun seonsaeng aku punya pertanyaan…" Jaehun yang dari tadi duduk di tempat tidurnya yang berantakan langsung mengacungkan tangan

"O'o…. rapikan tempat tidur kalian dulu, baru boleh mengajukan pertanyaan.." kilah Baekhyun yang kini menggenggam tangan Jaehan sambil menggiring anak itu ke tempat tidurnya

" _Ne… Ne… Seonsaengnim!"_

Kedua bocah itu langsung memberi hormat pada Baekhyun dan menuruti apa yang gadis itu katakan. Luhan, yang sedari tadi melihat kedekatan Baekhyun bersama putranya merasa sedikit terganggu dengan semua itu. Baekhyun memang datang setiap dua hari sekali ke rumah untuk memberikan anak mereka bimbingan tambahan. Bahkan setiap hari ketika Jaehun sakit. Itu semua ide Sehun yang dengan bodohnya –menurut Luhan- diterima begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang, dan jujur saja wanita cantik berambut hitam kelam itu kini menyesali persetujuannya. Jika saja Baekhyun hanya guru biasa -tidak ada embel – embel tambahan sebagai calon ibu baru bagi si kembar- Luhan pasti merasa ini semua bukan masalah. Tapi, Baekhyun bukanlah perempuan sembarangan. Gadis itu adalah calon istri mantan suaminya. Oh Sehun.

"Kau melamun, Lu"

Luhan tersentak kaget begitu sebuah suara berat menyapanya yang sedang melamun sambil mengaduk adonan cup cakes.

"Sehun-ah… sejak… kapan kau… disini?" Luhan sedikit terbata karena dia baru saja bangkit dari keterlamunannya

"Sejak kau mulai mengaduk adonan kue dengan sangat tidak bertenaga" Sehun meletakkan tas kerja dan melepaskan jas kerjanya di salah satu sofa ruang tengah yang paling dekat dengan dapur. Pria tampan itu kemudian melipat kedua lengan kemeja panjangnya. Sehun berniat membuka lebih banyak kancing kemejanya namun setelah beberapa saat jemari panjangnya masih belum juga berhasil melepas benda yang paling tak disukainya, sebuah benda panjang bernama dasi. Sehun tak pernah suka pakai dasi.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Luhan setelah puas memandangi wajah kebingungan Sehun

" _Sure,_ Lu" dan senyum manis kemudian merekah di bibir Sehun

"Kau masih tidak bisa memasang dan membuka dasimu sendiri? Ini mudah sekali, kau hanya tingal tarik bagian sini dan dasipun lepas."

Luhan memberikan dasi itu pada Sehun dan pria itu berkata, "ini memang hal yang mudah, tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya sendiri"

"Lalu biasanya siapa yang memasang dan melepaskannya untukmu?"

"Baekhyun"

"Aaah…. Marry Jane-mu itu?"

"Marry Jane?"

"…"

"aaah… spiderman? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun jadi Marry Jane?"

"Bukankah kalian sering main super hero? Kau jadi spiderman dan dia jadi Marry Jane.."

Sehun menahan senyum gelinya dan langsung mengangguk lucu. Pria itu sangat ingin tertawa namun suasana seperti ini akan sangat sayang jika ditertawakan. Luhan baru saja cemburu padanya, Sehun tau itu.

"Mau ku bantu menuang adonannya?" gantian Sehun yang menawarkan bantuan ketika Luhan sudah selesai mengaduk semua adonan

"Mmm… bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku untuk memotong buah – buahan untuk _topping -_ nya?"

"Baiklah…"

Tanpa perlu diberitahu Sehun langsung mengambil pisau buah dan semangkuk buah beri – berian yang ada dalam mangkuk kaca di depannya. Memotong sesuai dengan instruksi Luhan.

"Tidak biasanya kau membuat kue, apa ada acara spesial?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"Mmm… yah… Lumayan spesial… mala mini Yifan berencana mengenalkanku pada orang tuanya, orang tuanya menetap di Canada jadi dia baru bisa mengenalkanya sekarang, mereka ke Korea khusus untuk merayakan natal, bertemu denganku dan…."

"Dan?"

"Dan anak – anak…"

Sehun menghentikan potongan pisaunya, ada gemuruh dihatinya yang membuat jemari kurusnya bergetar. Sehun berusaha menahan napasnya yang memburu. Mendengar bahwa Luhan akan mengajak anak – anak untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Yifan, itu membuat Sehun marah.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh mengajak anak – anak."

Sehun berkata tegas setelah yakin bahwa suaranya tidak akan meninggi. Luhan yang ada di sebelah Sehun nampak kaget dengan pernyataan mantan suaminya itu.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sambil melontarkan pertanyaan bernada protes

"Itu urusan kalian. Belum saatnya anak – anak dekat dengan keluarga Yifan" jawab Sehun, pria itu masih dengan susah payah menahan amarahnya.

"Sehun-ah… cepat atau lambat, kedua orang tua Yifan juga akan menjadi kakek dan ne…"

"Tidak Lu… ku mohon, jangan bawa anak – anak dalam hubungan kalian. Terlepas dari hubungan kalian sudah amat sangat serius atau tidak, aku tetap menentang jika kau ingin membawa mereka menemui keluarga itu"

Sehun menegaskan suaranya, kedua manik coklatnya menatap tajam dan lurus ke mata Luhan. Wanita itu tidak mengerti, wanita itu butuh alasan, bukankah jika dia dan Yifan menikah maka keluarga Yifan juga menjadi keluarga mereka?

"HunHan berhak mengenal keluarga calon ayah mereka" ujar Luhan berani.

Sehun meletakkan pisaunya agak kasar sehingga membuat Luhan kaget, Pria itu memejamkan matanya lalu mengepalkan tangannya erat – erat. Oh Sehun masih berusaha untuk menahan emosinya.

"Baiklah… ya… mereka memang berhak untuk mengenal keluarga _'calon ayah'_ mereka,"

Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, kalimat dengan penekanan menyakitkan baginya. Calon ayah? Omong kosong. Sehun tak suka itu. Dan setelah dia kembali berhasil menekan emosinya, pria tampan itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "tapi kau baru boleh mengajak mereka bertemu dan mengenal keluarga Yifan…. Setelah mereka bertemu dan mengenal keluargamu sendiri, Lu Han!"

Mata Luhan membulat, bibir mungil yang tadi terkatup rapat dengan refleks terbuka. Wanita cantik itu terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang mantan suaminya katakan barusan. Dan itu memang kenyataannya.

Oh Jaehun dan Oh Jaehan, selama hampir 8 tahun hidup di dunia, mereka tidak sama sekali pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tua dari kedua orang tuanya sendiri. HunHan kecil tidak pernah mengenal siapa kakek dan nenek mereka dari pihak ibu, bahkan dari pihak ayah sekalipun. HunHan kecil tidak pernah sama sekali bertemu dengan keluarga besar Oh, maupun keluarga besar Lu.

Itu semua karena Sehun dan Luhan memilih untuk keluar dari rumah demi menikah dan membesarkan anak mereka. Demi sebuah ikatan pernikahan naif tanpa restu, tanpa pesta pernikahan, tanpa semua keindahan dari kata pernikahan. Sehun dan Luhan memilih langkah yang sangat berat di usia yang sangat muda. Bertahun – tahun mereka tidak sama sekali berhubungan dengan keluarga masing – masing. Dan apa itu tadi? Luhan bilang HunHan berhak mengenal keluarga calon ayah mereka?

Omong kosong.

Hujan kembali turun, cukup deras kali ini. Dan itu berhasil membuat keheningan diantara Sehun dan Luhan semakin mencekam. Sehun tau jika kata – katanya barusan menyakiti hati Luhan, tapi dia tidak peduli, dia lebih peduli pada apa yang kedua putranya itu akan pikirkan jika sampai mereka dikenalkan oleh dua orang tua Yifan. Terlebih, bagaimana perasaan kedua jagoan kecil itu nanti.

"Maaf…"

Setelah 35 menit hening, Luhan memecah keheningan dengan sebuah permintaan maaf.

"Maaf… aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu" lirih Luhan lagi

"Aku sangat keterlaluan, kan?"

Sehun bertanya setelah menutup kotak terakhir buah _raspberry_ yang sudah dia potong. Sementara Luhan sendiri masih diam terpaku menatap kue dalam oven yang perlahan mulai mengembung ke atas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan balik bertanya setelah beberapa saat

"Aku tidak pernah memperkenalkanmu kepada orang tuaku secara baik – baik, aku juga tidak pernah melamarmu, aku tidak pernah membawamu ke altar, bahkan aku tidak pernah memberikanmu cincin pernikahan, aku… aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untukmu,"

Sehun tersenyum getir, dari sorot matanya semua penyesalan itu terkuak, ya… pria itu memang penuh penyesalan terhadap banyak hal.

TING!

Tanda peringatan dari oven bahwa kue sudah matang berbunyi, Luhan segera membuka oven lalu mengambil kuenya untuk di dinginkan terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya dia memberikan _icing_ dan _topping_ diatasnya.

"Aku tau kau tidak bermaksud untuk itu, waktu itu kita berdua masih terlalu muda dan keadaannya sangat mendesak. Tapi kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik bukan?"

Sehun diam, dia hanya bisa menatap Luhan diam – diam.

"Tidak… dulu aku tidak pernah melakukan yang terbaik, aku… aku hanya bisa menyakitimu dan membebanimu… dan pada akhirnya aku kehilanganmu dan anak – anak…"

Sehun mengakui kesalahannya. Ada yang berdenyut di dalam dadanya, denyut rasa sakit dan bersalah. Hukuman tiada henti Sehun rasakan akibat kebodohannya di masa lalu. Tak cukup dengan kehilangan wanita yang paling dia cintai dan kedua buah hati yang sangat dia sayangi, rasa bersalah dan penyesalan terus menerus menghantuinya sebagai hukuman.

"Dulu aku berpikir, suatu hari nanti aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan itu. Aku bisa membawamu ke rumahku dan mengenalkanmu sebagai istri dan HunHan kecil sebagai putra kebanggaanku kepada seluruh keluarga besarku. Aku pikir aku bisa melakukan itu setelah aku berhasil, tapi ditengah jalan… sayang sekali aku menyerah… pengecut bukan?"

Tak ada tanggapan dari Luhan, janda cantik dua anak itu hanya berdiam diri memunggungi Sehun.

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi bukan?... tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya,"

Luhan sudah tak tahan lagi, matanya kini sudah mulai berkaca – kaca. Sejujurnya penyesalan yang sama juga Luhan rasakan. Wanita cantik itu menyesal karena tidak melakukan penolakan atas gugatan cerai yang Sehun layangkan. Luhan berani sumpah, bahwa saat ini pun dia masih menyesal terhadap apa yang dulu dia lakukan. Seandainya dia menolak gugatan cerai itu, seandainya dia merobek saja kertas gugatan itu, seandainya dia mau meminta Sehun untuk tetap tinggal, seandainya dia bisa sedikit saja untuk tidak egois dan seandainya saja Sehun kembali. Ya… Luhan juga punya banyak kata seandainya yang dia sesalkan bahkan hingga detik ini.

"APPAAAAAA!"

Jaehan berlari ke pelukan Sehun begitu dia keluar dari kamarnya, Sehun agak kaget melihat putra bungsunya tiba – tiba ada disana. Pasalnya suasana antara dia dan Luhan sedang berada di atmosfer yang tidak baik. Semoga saja Jaehan tidak memperhatikan itu.

Sehun langsung menyaup Jaehan kedalam pelukannya, anak itu terlihat sangat gembira melihat ayahnya di rumah mereka. Baru saja Sehun akan bernapas lega karena dia berpikir bahwa Jaehan tidak sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi antara ibu dan ayahnya. Mata sipit Sehun menangkap sorot mata penuh kekhawatiran dari sepasang mata rusa di ambang pintu. Jaehun, anak itu menatap ayah dan ibunya tanpa suara.

"Jaehun-ah… kenapa diam disini? Tidak jadi minum air?" Baekhyun menghampiri si kecil Jaehun dari belakang. Gadis itu nampak sudah siap pulang karena 2 jam waktunya mengajar HunHan sudah selesai.

Sekilas Sehun melihat Jaehun tersenyum pada Baekhyun, lalu anak itu berjalan ke dapur dan menghampiri ibunya.

" _Eomma_ jadi pergi bersama paman dokter hari ini?"Jaehun bertanya begitu saja dan itu sontak membuat senyum di wajah Jaehan yang berada dalam gendongan sang ayah memudar.

"Owh, ya… jadi sayang… sebentar lagi _eomma_ mandi dan siap – siap" jawab Luhan dengan senyum keibuannya dan mengusap lembut rambut Jaehun

"Kalau begitu Appa boleh tinggal disini kan?" kali ini Jaehan yang bertanya

Luhan sesaat menatap Sehun lalu pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja sayang…"

"Kalau begitu apa boleh aku mengajak anak – anak untuk menonton drama musikal di gedung Opera? Ini malam minggu dan drama musikal itu tentang super hero…"

Baekhyun meminta ijin kepada Luhan, gadis itu suka drama musikal dan kebetulan dia tau drama musikal yang sedang tayang di gedung Opera, itu tentang cerita kelasik seorang pimpinan _cowboy_ sebagai super heronya. Itu adalah drama musikal anak – anak. Waktu kecil Baekhyun suka sekali menontonnya,

"Ya… jika anak – anak mau," Luhan menatap kedua buah hatinya bergantian

"Assiiikkk! Jaehan mau nonton!" pekik si bungsu

"Jaehun juga" balas si sulung

.

Tepat pukul 6 sore Jaehun dan Jaehan ikut sang ayah untuk ke rumah sebelah, ke rumah yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun. Anak – anak sudah siap dengan baju _casual_ yang hangat, sesuai dengan musim gugur berhujan seperti ini. Sambil menunggu sang ayah dan Baekhyun _seonsaengnim_ mereka selesai bersiap, dua bocah tampan itu bermain di kamar sang ayah sambil menonton TV. Jaehan suka olah raga, dan kebetulan channel olahraga di TV itu menayangkan tentang sesi latihan Manchester United, salah satu club sepak bola kesukaan Jaehan. Sementara Jaehun, anak itu lebih tertarik pada buku yang dia temukan di meja kerja sang ayah, buku itu adalah buku – buku gambar berisi gambar rumah dan sketsa ruangan.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan gambar itu, jagoan?"

Sehun mengagetkan Jaehun yang kini duduk manis di kursi meja kerja Sehun, beda dengan Jaehan yang asik duduk di tempat tidur dan menatap lekat – lekat TV Plasma di hadapannya. Duda tampan itu berjongkok dihadapan Jaehun, dia hanya mengenakan celana dalam yang tertutup dalam handuk biru tua melingkar di pinggangnya, sementara bagian atas, dia biarkan begitu saja.

"Ini menarik" gumam Jaehun dan dia kembali melihat sebuah gambar gedung pencakar langit di dalam buku sketsa itu.

"Siapa yang menggambar ini?" tanya anak itu polos

Sehun tersenyum bangga lalu memnutup buku sketsa itu sampai ke sampul belakangnya. Oh Sehun. Nama itu tertera di sana sangat jelas. Mata Jaehun langsung berbinar dan menatap kagum pada sang ayah.

"Apa tukang bangunan juga harus menggambar?" tanya anak polos itu lagi

"Arsitek sayang…. Arsitek… dan itu memang tugas seorang arsitek, menggambar desain bangunan dan menjadikannya nyata!" jawab Sehun dengan penuh rasa bangga

"Apa rumah ini appa yang gambar juga?"

"Tidak… appa tidak menggambar rumah ini,"

"Apa appa menggambar rumah kita?"

Sehun terdiam, duda tampan itu tau apa yang anak itu maksud dengan 'rumah kita'. Sehun hanya terharu, dan sempat berpikir apakah dia masih diterima di rumah itu sebagai seorang pemilik yang tinggal disana,

"Ah… tidak… rumah itu juga bukan appa yang buat.." lirih Sehun

"Kenapa appa tidak menggambar rumah baru? Buat rumah itu dan kita bisa tinggal di sana bersama – sama"

Sehun mengusak lembut rambut berpotongan mangkok milik Jaehun, kedua matanya menatap haru Jaehun. Sementara anak itu, masih dengan polosnya menunggu jawaban dari sang ayah.

" _Ya sayang, itu adalah apa yang_ appa _harapkan,_ appa _ingin sekali membuat rumah untuk kita… dan kita bisa tinggal bersama dan bahagia di sana"_

Sehun hanya berani mengatakannya dalam hati, tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir tipisnya untuk menjawab permintaan Jaehun. Sehun memilih meninggalkan Jaehun dan memakai pakaiannya sebelum terlambat menuju ke gedung Opera. Mereka bahkan belum beli tiket.

.

" _Mommy and Daddy_ memilih tinggal di Incheon. Keluarga kami membeli satu unit apartemen di sana, agar bisa beristirahat dan saat sewaktu – waktu singgah di Korea dan tak jauh dari bandara"

Yifan bercerita penuh semangat seraya menyetir menembus padatnya arus lalu lintas kota Seoul menuju daerah Incheon. Sedari tadi memang hanya Yifan yang lebih banyak bicara, Luhan sendiri hanya duduk di sisi kanan pengemudi sambil mencengkram erat kotak kue yang akan dia berikan kepada orang tua Yifan.

Yifan terus berusaha mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana, pria tampan beralis tebal itu mengerti jika wanita kesayangannya itu sedang gugup. Bagaimanapun juga moment bertemu calon mertua adalah moment yang sangat mendebarkan bagi semua wanita di muka bumi ini. Yifan sedikit demi sedikit menceritakan semua kebiasaan kedua orang tuanya dan apa yang disukai atau tidak disukai oleh mereka. Ibu Yifan juga seorang desainer, beliau cukup terkenal di Canada sementara Ayah Yifan adalah seorang ilmuan kimia yang bekerja di salah satu pabrik obat – obatan di Toronto, Canada. Keluarga Yifan cukup terpandang, waktu masih di Beijing dulu Luhan masih ingat betul seberapa terkenalnya keluarga Wu. Yifan sempat tinggal di Beijing sampai usia 10 tahun, kemudian dia pindah ke Korea dan menetap bersama keluarga dari pihak ibu. Seluk beluk keluarga yang rumit memang, tapi daripada memikirkan itu, Luhan kali ini terdiam bukanlah karena gugup.

Wanita cantik itu kembali mengulang memori dalam kepalanya, memori tentang percakapannya bersama Sehun sore tadi.

" _Aku tidak pernah memperkenalkanmu kepada orang tuaku secara baik – baik, aku juga tidak pernah melamarmu, aku tidak pernah membawamu ke altar, bahkan aku tidak pernah memberikanmu cincin pernikahan, aku… aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untukmu,"_

" _Tidak… dulu aku tidak pernah melakukan yang terbaik, aku… aku hanya bisa menyakitimu dan membebanimu… dan pada akhirnya aku kehilanganmu dan anak – anak…"_

" _Dulu aku berpikir, suatu hari nanti aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan itu. Aku bisa membawamu ke rumahku dan mengenalkanmu sebagai istri dan HunHan kecil sebagai putra kebanggaanku kepada seluruh keluarga besarku. Aku pikir aku bisa melakukan itu setelah aku berhasil, tapi ditengah jalan… sayang sekali aku menyerah… pengecut bukan?"_

" _Sekarang aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi bukan?... tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya,"_

Luhan memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang begitu gelisah.

" _Tidak! Kau salah, Oh Sehun! Ini semua masih bisa diperbaiki…"_

Luhan berucap dalam hatinya, Luhan benar – benar tidak nyaman dengan situasi dimana dia berada saat ini. Luhan ingin sekali keluar dari mobil dan berlari kembali ke Seoul dan mencari Sehun, kemanapun asal tidak disini, tidak bersama Yifan. Tapi Sehun, ya… yang Luhan butuhkan hanyalah Sehun. Dia tidak mau menyesal untuk yang kesekian kalinya, menambah daftar kata seandainya untuk ini. Dia tidak bisa terus egosi dan membiarkan keadaan mereka semakin buruk.

"Eoh… _mommy_ dan _daddy_ sepertinya belum sampai, kita masuk lebih dulu kalau begitu?"

Luhan baru sadar jika mobil Yifan sudah berhenti, tepat di sebuah gedung apartemen yang menjulan tinggi. Yifan baru saja akan membantu Luhan melepas sabuk pengamannya, namun wanita itu mengelak

"Ah tidak… tidak… biar aku saja," lirih Luhan dengan senyum tidak nyamannya

"Jangan gugup sayang, mereka pasti akan menyukaimu…" Yifan memandang wanita cantik itu penuh dengan senyum super tampannya.

Tepat di lantai 20, sebuah elevator berhenti. Yifan dan Luhan keluar secara bersamaan dan mereka langsung menuju ke flat nomor 2 di sana. Flat milik keluarga Yifan terkesan mewah dan elegan, warna – warna emas dan maroon mendominasi interiornya, furniture klasik dengan sentuhan warna – warna kuning keemasan berpadu dengan warna – warna alam membuat tatanan ruang tamunya terkesan seperti bergaya eropa kuno.

" _Mommy_ adalah seorang pecinta Eropa, rumah kami pasti memiliki desain Eropa klasik minimalis." Yifan menjelaskan dengan bangga.

Luhan langsung duduk di ruang tamu sementara Yifan menuju ke sebuah mini bar dan mengambil sobotol wine.

"Udara terasa dingin, wine akan membuat kita terasa hangat" katanya seraya menuangkan sebotol white wine ke dua cangkir.

" _Thanks"_ Luhan menyambut segelas wine, masih dengan senyum yang terasa tak nyaman.

Waktu berlalu cukup lama dan kedua orang tua Yifan tak kunjung datang, Yifan mencoba untuk menelpon ibunya namun panggilan itu tak tersambung. Tiga gelas wine sudah Luhan habiskan malam itu, dan dia semakin gelisah. Bahkan saat ini kalimat – kaliamat Sehun sore tadi masih saja terus terngiang di telinganya.

"Kau baik – baik saja, Lu?" Yifan menakup pipi kanan Luhan dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Ya… aku baik" lirih Luhan dengan pipi memerah,

" _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ akan sampai disini sejam lagi… mereka masih mengunjungi rumah kerabat lama,"

Yifan masih mengelus pipi lembut Luhan, namun kening pria itu berkerut. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya nya

"Aku…"

"Kau gugup?"

"Apa? Ah…"

"Mau kubantu untuk menghilangkan kegugupanmu?"

"Yif…"

CHUP

Yifan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Luhan. Pria itu langsung melumat bibir mungil berwarna merah itu dengan sedikit tergesa. Luhan terkunci dalam kungkungan tubuh besar Yifan, punggungnya sudah berhasil merebah di sofa. Yifan berhasil berada diatasnya, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan gairah dan pagutan mesrah. Lumatan demi lumatan Yifan berikan pada Luhan, bahkan tangan lincah pria itu sudah mulai menggerayangi tubuh tasnya.

Dalam diri Luhan berkecambuk, apakah ini yang dia inginkan? Apakah Yifan adalah orang yang benar – benar dia inginkan?

Luhan merasa dirinya hampir gila, kepalanya terlalu penat dan dia merasa seperti bisa meledak kapan saja. Luhan juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia harus sebimbang ini. Sebenarnya dia mencintai Yifan atau Sehun? Kenapa disaat dia bersama Yifan, di setiap saat seperti ini, Luhan selalu merindukan Sehun.

Teruskanlah. Itu yang Luhan lakukan sekarang, wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengelak ketika jari jemari Yifan meremas kedua payudaranya, mencium ceruk lehernya dan bahkan mencumbunya. Dan ketika Luhan mulai mencoba untuk menikmati sentuhan Yifan, ada memori – memori dalam kepalanya mendesak dan memaksa untuk diingat.

Memori itu berawal degan satu bayangan, bayangan seorang remaja jangkung berkulit pucat mengenakan seragam sekolah berlari mendekat kearahnya.

" _Kelas tambahanmu sudah selesai, sayang?"_ ucap remaja itu dengan senyum lucu, kedua matanya membentuk garis karena dia tersenyum

Hari itu hujan lebat, di musim yang sama seperti saat ini. Luhan kembali terbayang bagaimana mereka berdua basah kuyup dan berakhir di sebuah apartemen milik kakak sepupu remaja berseragam tadi, apartemen itu sementara ini kosong karena sang pemilik sedang berlibur ke Bali.

Mereka benar – benar terpaksa berteduh disana, daripada lebih kehujanan lagi dan berakhir sakit.

" _Ganti bajumu dengan ini, ini kemeja kakak sepupuku… tapi… lebih baik daripada memakai pakaian basah kan?"_

Remaja itu menyerahkan sebuah kemeja biru muda yang ukurannya sudah pasti jauh lebih besar dari tubuh Luhan.

Luhan kembali sadar dari lamunannya, dia menolak untuk mengingat memori itu. Bahkan sangking kerasnya dia berusaha untuk mengelak, Luhan mencoba untuk meraup bibir Yifan dan menciumnya penuh gairah.

" _Bibirmu dingin sayang…"_

Suara parah yang sangat Luhan kenal menyapa telinganya, Luhan langsung membuka kedua mata rusanya dan dengan jelas dia melihat bayangan remaja itu lagi. Remaja dengan mata sipit, alis tegas, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, pipi tirus dan rahang yang tegas.

" _Sini… biar aku buat kau menjadi hangat…"_

Luhan kembali kebingungan, seingatnya dia berada di sebuah apartemen elegan dan mewah, bukan apartemen berdesain studio dengan nuansa minimalis berdominan _navy_ dan putih. Luhan bahkan tak terbaring di sofa lagi, kini dia merasa dirinya berbaring di ranjang, dalam pelukan sebuah dada bidang tanpa busana milik remaja tampan itu.

Luhan menerima pagutan bibir tipis itu, pagutan yang Luhan rindukan. Sentuhan jemari panjang dan kurus remaja itu terasa membakar tubuh Luhan, sentuhan itu juga sangat dia rindukan.

" _aku mencintaimu Lu…"_

Suara khasnya yang tenang dan dalam membuat Luhan meleleh seketika, Luhan melihan ke sisi bawah tubuhnya. Mata rusa cantik itu membulat. Entah kemana kemeja kebesaran yang dia gunakan tadi, kini tubuhnya sudah terekspose polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Tubuhnya terbaring nyaman di bawah badan seorang remaja jangkung berkulit pucat dengan senyum menampakkan gigi taring yang terlihat imut dan menggemaskan bagi Luhan.

" _Bolehkah aku melakukannya Lu?"_

Remaja itu kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan bisikan yang menyihir akal sehat Luhan. Luhan pun akhirnya mengannguk, mempersilahkan remaja itu 'melakukannya'.

" _Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu Lu, aku ingin kau jadi milikku dan aku juga ingin menjadi milikmu… aku mencintaimu Lu Han…"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu… Oh Sehun…"

"Kau bilang sesuatu Lu?"

Suara berat yang lain menyadarkan Luhan dari khayalannya tentang memori lama yang tersimpan begitu dalam. Luhan kembali sadar dan dia membuka matanya. Ya… dia masih berbaring di sofa ruang tamu bernuansa elegan dengan Wu Yifan masih ada diatasnya. Gaun merahnya agak melorot kebawah dan penampilannya acak – acakan.

Luhan memanatap Yifan cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya Luhan menggeleng dan berkata dalam kepalanya,

" _Tidak… bukan dia yang aku inginkan… tidak… Sehun… aku harus mencari Sehun"_

Luhan mendorong Yifan dari atas tubuhnya. Dorongan yang dukup kuat untuk membuat tubuh jangkung dokter muda tampan itu untuk terduduk di ujung sofa.

"Ada apa Lu? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Yifan mulai panik,

Tanpa sepatah katapun Luhan langsung merapikan tubuhnya, mengenakan mantelny dan mengambil _clutch bag_.

"Kau mau kemana Lu?"

"Ku mohon diam… jangan ikuti aku, tinggalkan aku sendiri… aku sedang tidak ingin diusik oleh siapapun"

"Tapi Lu,.., aku…"

"Ku mohon Yifan… tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku tidak mau jadi semakin gila!"

"Luhan, sebenarnya ad…"

"CUKUP WU YIFAN! JANGAN IKUTI AKU… AKU INGIN SENDIRI!"

 _BLAM!_

Luhan membanting keras pintu flat apartemen mewah itu. Kaki jenjangnya langsung berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, tak peduli dengan langit mendung bergemuruh, bahkan rintik – rintik hujan yang mulai berjatuhan. Luhan hanya terus berlari tak tentu arah. Wanita itu hampir gila karena kepala dan hatinya saling bertentangan. Hati Luhan memaksa dirinya untuk mengingat semua kejadian di masa lalunya bersama Sehun, namun kepalanya terus menolak, semua akal sehat itu memaksa Luhan untuk menentang apa yang hatinya ingat. Hati Luhan menginginkan Sehun, namun kepala Luhan yang kurang ajar rasionalnya itu membantah, kepalanya bilang dia harus melihat Yifan.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Luhan berteriak di trotoar jalanan yang sepi. Hujan semakin lebat dan angin pun berhembus lebih kencang. Tapi Luhan tak peduli. Hati dan kepalanya sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

BRUGH

Luhan jatuh terduduk di trotoar dan jalanan yang sepi, entah jam berapa ini, langit terlalu gelap dan hujan angin semakin deras. Luhan menepuk dadanya yang semakin sakit. Dikepalanya terus berputar – putar memori buruk tentang Sehun, menentang kesimpulan hatinya yang merindukan sosok remaja jangkung yang kini sudah berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan. Dewasa secara fisik dan emosional.

" _Aku sibuk Lu! Tugas – tugas kuliahku menumpuk! Aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang juga!"_

" _Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau mengerti Lu? Aku benar – benar sibuk belajar!"_

" _Sebegitu rendahnya kah aku dimatamu hingga kau menilaiku seburuk itu?"_

" _Kau lebih percaya kata orang lain dariapa kata – kataku?"_

" _Aku peduli padamu! Aku peduli pada anak – anak kita! Itulah kenapa aku belajar mati – matian saat ini! Itu semua demi kalian! Itu semua karena aku ingin memberikan kalian kehidupan yang layak! Aku berusaha demi kalian!"_

" _APA BUKTINYA JIKA AKU SUDAH TIDAK MENCITAIMU?!"_

" _Dan kau percaya semua omong kosong itu? Kau percaya?!"_

" _Aku ingin kita bercerai…"_

" _Bukankah kau sendiri yang menganggap aku tidak peduli padamu? Ya… tentu saja, aku tidak akan peduli lagi"_

" _Aku tak peduli denganmu, aku hanya peduli dengan anak – anak!"_

" _Dan kau baik – baik saja meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian di rumah dengan ponsel lowbat?"_

" _Walau bagaimanapun… aku ini tetaplah ayah mereka Lu… aku mohon jangan hapus aku dari posisi itu."_

" _Aku tidak mencintai Baekhyun… aku mencintaimu…"_

" _Dulu aku berpikir, suatu hari nanti aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan itu. Aku bisa membawamu ke rumahku dan mengenalkanmu sebagai istri dan HunHan kecil sebagai putra kebanggaanku kepada seluruh keluarga besarku. Aku pikir aku bisa melakukan itu setelah aku berhasil, tapi ditengah jalan… sayang sekali aku menyerah… pengecut bukan?"_

" _Sekarang aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi bukan?... tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya,"_

Luhan menangis. Air matanya nampak samar dengan tetesan air hujan. Semua kejadian – kejadian kelam terputar kembali di kepalanya seperti sebuah _flashback_ film.

"Sehun…. Sehun…. Oh Sehun…"

 _CKiiiiit…_

 _BLAM!_

"Lu… Luhan…? Kau disini?!"

.

.

.

"Kau bilang apa soal Marry Jane pada Luhan?"

Sehun spontan bertanya ketika dia duduk di kursi ruang tunggu bersama Baekhyun, sementara anak – anak sibuk bermain dengan anak – anak lain yang mereka temui. Menakjubkan memang, bagaimana anak – anak bisa begitu cepat akrab dengan sebayanya di usia itu.

"Ah? Aku… tidak bilang apa – apa.." Baekhyun mengelak dengan senyum malu – malu.

"Dasar monster jahat!" pria bermata sipit itu langsung mencibir sahabatnya

"Aish… iya maaf, aku bilang kalau aku sering jadi Marry Jane dan kau spidermannya!"

"Ommo… yang benar saja, darimana bisa kau jadi seorang Marry Jane? Faktanya kau lebih sering jadi monster jahat!"

"Terima kasih, Oh Sehun!"

"Huaahahahahhahaha…."

Tawa Sehun kembali meledak setelah melihat ekspresi lucu Baekhyun kali ini. Faktanya, Baekhyun tak sekalipun pernah menjadi seorang Marry Jane. Jika Sehun jadi super hero, maka monster jahat yang akan dia lawan pastilah Baekhyun. Itu kenyataannya.

"Luhan cemburu saat aku bilang bahwa akulah Marry Jane-mu"

Tawa Sehun terhenti seiring dengan kalimat Baekhyun barusan.

"Apa kau sudah benar – benar mencoba membawa Luhan kembali padamu?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, dan pertanyaan itu menyakiti hati Sehun

"Tidak mungkin Baek… itu adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin terjadi" kilah Sehun seperti tak mau membicarakan hal itu.

Namun lain dengan Baekhyun, gadis it uterus memaksa Sehun untuk tetap gigih mencari Luhan. Menurut Baekhyun setiap perasaan wajib diperjuangkan, begitu juga dengan perasaan Sehun pada Luhan. Kewajiban untuk memperjuangkan perasaan itu adalah mutlak. Jaehun dan Jaehan adalah alasannya.

"Hari ini dia akan dikenalkan dengan kedua orang tua Yifan… mereka sudah sangat serius Baek, aku tidak mau merusak hubungan siapapun. Jaehun dan Jaehan pasti mengerti,"

"Tapi…"

"Meskipun tidak ada perasaan di antara kita, tapi aku serius dengan hubungan ini, Byun Baekhyun… Aku tetap akan menikahimu sesuai janjiku dengan kakekmu"

 _Drrrt… Drrrt…. Drrrt…_

Ponsel di saku jas Sehun bergetar, itu dari Chanyeol. Panggilan itu pun datangnya bersamaan dengan sebuah pengumuman,

" _Untuk penonton drama musikal, diharapkan segera masuk ke dalam gedung pertunjukan"_

"Ah… Baekhyun-ah.. kau ajak saja HunHan ke dalam, aku segera menyusul"

"Baiklah… jika sesuatu terjadi, kabari aku."

"mmm… aku titip anak – anak padamu"

Baekhyun mengajak HunHan masuk ke dalam gedung sementara Sehun menelpon balik Chanyeol.

" _Sehun-ah… kau dimana?"_

"Aku di Gedung Opera, menonton drama musikal bersama Baekhyun dan anak – anak"

" _Ini gawat, investor proyek perumahan di Ilsan meminta_ blue print _desain kita besok pagi dan aku tidak tau dimana kau meletakkan_ blue print _itu"_

"Aku meletakkannya di kantor. Di ruanganku,"

" _Ruanganmu terkunci! Aku tidak punya kunci cadangan untuk itu"_

"Kunci itu ada di mobilku, Kau dimana sekarang?"

" _Aku dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu, aku baru saja masuk Gangnam"_

"Chanyeol-ah apa kau ada rencana lain hari ini?"

" _Aku rasa tidak, wae?"_

"Dariapada kita harus bolak balik dan itu akan memakan lebih banyak waktu, bagaimana kalau kau datang ke gedung Opera, kau temani Baekhyun menjaga anak – anak? Aku akan ke Incheon sekarang"

" _Mwo? Kau yakin? Tapi aku tidak punya tiketnya"_

"Aku akan menitipkan tiketku di _front office,_ sekarang juga aku akan ke Inceheon. Lebih cepat bergerak lebih baik."

" _Ng… Arraseo…"_

.

 _15 menit kemudian_

"Ya… Oh Sehun… apa sesuatu terjadi?" Baekhyun menyapa sosok pria berbadan tinggi yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya

"Tadaa…"

"Eoh… Chanyeol-ssi? Kenapa bisa disini?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, gadis itu bagkan mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan sekedar hayalan belaka.

"Ini benar – benar aku, Baekhyun-ssi… Aku… Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol menakup kedua pipi Baekhyun kemudian nyegir selebar – lebarnya

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Dia ke Incheon,"

"Incheon?"

"Ya… ada _blue print_ yang harus kami kerjakan besok pagi dan hanya dia yang bisa mengambilnya, jadi… dia ke Incheon dan aku kemari untuk membantumu menjaga anak – anak"

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Beberapa saat kemudian HunHan kecil melihat Chanyeol juga ada disana, bukannya sedih atau takut, si kembar malah merasa sedikit lebih bahagia melihat Chanyeol ada di sana daripada Ayah mereka. Fakta, Chanyeol adalah _ajhusi_ favorit mereka. Dan juga favorite Baekhyun. Gadis itu tak berhenti tersenyum sejak Chanyeol ada disana.

.

.

.

.

 _You've been so unavailable  
Now sadly I know why  
Your heart is unobtainable  
Even though Lord knows you kept mine_

Suara sebuah lagu mengalun mengisi penuh ruang tamu bernuansa elegan bergaya Eropa. Lagu dengan musik yang terdengar sederhana dan nyaman ditelinga itu malah menusuk jantung seorang pendnegarnya yang kini tengan terduduk sambil menggengam sebotol _Chivas_ di tangan kirinya.

Wu Yifan, dengan tubuh basah kuyupnya duduk memandang lurus ke sebuah titik, entah apa yang dia lihat, pandangannya nampak kosong. Pikiriannya lah yang melayang kesana kemari. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh rasa marah, benci dan dendam.

Yifan menegak lagi cairan pahit dan menyengat dari dalam botol yang dia pegang. Setidaknya itu membuat perasaan Yifan jauh lebih baik.

 _You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one_

Lagu itu masih berputar, suara merdu sang penyanyi malah membuat hati Yifan semakin panas. Persetan dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil karena dingin dan basah kuyup akibat terguyur hujan. Yang Yifan tau hanya rasa marahnya.

Perlakuan Luhan terhadapnya tadi membuat Yifan semakin membenci Sehun. Yifan amat sangat membenci mantan adik kelasnya itu. Luhan selalu menolak Yifan karena adanya Sehun.

Berulang kali Yifan mencoba untuk merebut hati Luhan, tapi yang dia dapatkan dari mata wanita itu hanyalah semu. Yifan sadar, sebenarnya Luhan sangat merindukan Sehun. Dari cara wanita itu menatap Sehun saja dia sudah bisa mengerti.

Namun Yifan mencoba buta akan semua itu, mencoba mereasa baik – baik saja dengan semua penolakan Luhan akan setiap sentuhan dan cintanya. Yifan mencoba menjadi orang yang Luhan butuhkan, dan Yifan pun rela merubah dirinya sendiri menjadi orang yang Luhan inginkan.

Dengan kata lain, menjadi Oh Sehun.

 _I have loved you for many years  
Maybe I am just not enough  
You've made me realize my deepest fear  
By lying and tearing us up_

Sebenarnya Yifan mencintai Luhan bahkan lebih lama daripada Sehun mengenal Luhan. Sejak usia Yifan 12 tahun, dia sudah mencintai Luhan. Namun ketika Luhan menyusulnya ke Korea, dia mengenalkan Luhan pada Sehun, adik kelas terbaiknya saat itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tak lama setelah liburan natal yang dia habiskan di Canada. Yifan mendengar tentang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Bahkan tak sampai beberapa bulan kemudian, Yifan harus menelan pil pahit bersamaan dengan berita Luhan dan Sehun menikah di usia dini.

Bertahun – tahun Yifan bersembunyi dalam kedok malaikat penolong demi meraih cinta dan perhatian Luhan. Yifan bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dia lakukan, demi mendapatkan Luhan. Tapia pa yang dia dapat?

Ketika Luhan bersamanya saat ini pun, hati wanita itu masih tetap milik Oh Sehun. Dan Yifan sadar betul akan hal itu.

 _You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one_

"AAARGH!"

Yifan membanting botol _Chivas_ di tangannya kelantai, tak cukup hanya itu, Yifan juga membanting gelas, menendang meja, sofa dan segalanya yang bisa dia lempar, banting dan tendang. Dia lakukan untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu….aku… Wu Yifan! Wu Yifan mencintaimu!"

Yifan memekik pada kekacauan yang dia buat di ruang depan apartemen itu. Desain furniture bergaya Eropa itu tak lagi terasa elegan setelah pemiliknya menghancurkan seluruh isinya. Persetan dengan orang tuanya yang mungkin saja datang sebentar lagi, Yifan tak peduli. Yifan merasa dia sudah gila. Gila karena Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun menginjak pedal gas mobilnya cukup kencang, dia berusaha agar bisa sampai di Incehon secepat mungkin, mengambil _blue print_ itu sesegera mungkin lalu kembali ke Seoul. Namun hujan lebat disertai angin kencang membuatnya harus ekstra hati – hati dan waspada.

Dimenit ke 35 Sehun telah memasuki daerah Incheon, biasanya butuh waktu 1 jam lebih dari Seoul menuju Incheon. Selain karena jarak tempuh yang lumayan jauh, kepadatan lalu lintas juga sangat mempengaruhi. Syukur malam ini lalu lintas tak sepadat biasanya, padahal ini malam minggu. Terima kasih pada hujan dan juga anginnya.

Tapi… di jalan utama yang sepi Sehun melihat seseorang terduduk di trotoar sambil membungkuk. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan memastikan jika yang dilihat memang benar – benar manusia, bukan halusinasi atau semacamnya.

 _CKiiiiit…_

Sehun menginjak pedal rem, lalu kembali memastikan jika orang itu baik – baik saja atau sedang kesakitan. Namun tak berapa lama Sehun memperhatikan sosok wanita yang duduk memeluk lutut di trotoar jalanan, mata Sehun langsung melebar dan dia tidak perlu meyakinkan diri untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun yakin dia tidak salah orang.

 _BLAM!_

"Lu… Luhan…? Kau disini?!"

Sehun menghampiri Luhan, sosok wanita yang duduk memeluk lutut itu. Wajah Luhan sudah mulai pucat dan tubuhnya menggigil.

"Se… Sehun-ah…."

"Lu… kenapa kau bisa disini? Kenapa bi…"

"Sehun-ah…"

"Eoh… _Wae, Lu?"_

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Luhan mengatakannya pada Sehun, pria tampan itu segera mengendong Luhan dan membawa mantan istrinya itu ke dalam mobil. Entah ini kebetulan atau memang begitu seharusnya, Yifan mendengar itu semua. Yifan berdiri tepat beberapa meter di belakang Sehun dan Luhan. Yifan tadinya berusaha mengejar Luhan, namun apa yang terjadi di hadapannya membuat dia marah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 4: Let's Not Fall in Love Again!**_

" _ **Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan cinta pertamamu, karena cinta pertama adalah cinta tanpa syarat yang sesungguhnya! Kau hanya benar - benar jatuh cinta pada cinta pertamamu"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Annyeonghaseyo! Yo! Yo! Yo!**_

 **Maaf guys, untuk chapter selanjutnya kayaknya gue bakalan update marathon deh, bahahaha… Jadi tunggu aja kejutan dari gue di FF ini, bisa gue update nanti sore atau maleman. Abis gue pulang kerja lah pokoknya. Bahahahaha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah follow, favorite dan review cerita ini. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan kalian.**

 **.**

 **sincerely**

 **-xiugarbaby-**


	4. Let's not fall in love, again

**HUNHAN FOREVER! HUNHAN FOR LIVE!**

 **.  
HUNHAN GIVE AWAY CHALLENGE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xiugarbaby (formerly Aruna Wu)**

 **presents**

 **.**

" **E.N.D"**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **GS – Rated M – Family Life – Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menggendong Jaehun di pundaknya sementara Jaehan berjalan diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seraya menggenggam tangan keduanya. Mereka baru saja selesai menonton drama musikal, Jaehun dan Jaehan tak henti – hentinya menceritakan bagian foavorit mereka dalam cerita. Bocah kembar itu nampak mengulang kembali cerita yang mereka tonton dari awal hingga akhir, namun yang menarik bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun bukanlah bagaimana HunHan kecil menceritakan itu secara menggebu – gebu. Bagi Baekhyun itu adalah hal yang lumrah jika anak – anak akan bereaksi seperti itu setelah mengalami sesuatu atau kejadian menarik. Yang kini membuat gadis cantik itu tersenyum tanpa henti adalah bagaimana cara seorang Park Chanyeol menimpali cerita HunHan kecil. Bahkan pria tampan bertelinga lebar itu mau bersuka rela jadi penjahatnya dan HunHan jadi _cowboy_ kerennya.

"Ohooo…. Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku Mr. Oh Jaehan! Aku sudah menangkap Komplotanmu, lihat ini" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang menggelegar, dan itu terlihat cocok untuk suara seorang penjahat. Chanyeol menjadikan Jaehun yang duduk di bahunya sebagai sandera, komplotan si _cowboy_.

"Beraninya _Ajhusi_ menangkap _hyung_ ku! Kalau begitu hadapi aku!" Jaehan menghadap pada Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya membentuk pistol

"Jaehan-ah… tembak hidung penjahat ini… aku sudah memegang kedua tangannya!" pekik Jaehun yang kini memegang erat tangan Chanyeol

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" Jaehan mulai menembak Chanyeol degan pistol tangannya dan itu membuat Chanyeol pura – pura panik

"Oh tidak… aku butuh bantuan… aku butuh bantuan…" Chanyeol masih dengan acara pura – pura panik yang mambuat HunHan semakin meledak dalam tawa mereka.

"Sudah… cukup, kita lanjutkan nanti lagi mainnya, sekarang ayo kita makan malam dulu. Ini sudah sangat lewat dari jam makan malam HunHan"

Baekhyun menghentikan drama tambahan itu dengan senyum manisnya. Dan permintaan itu langsung dituruti oleh ketiganya tanpa ada bantahan apapun.

"Byun _seonsaeng…_ Dimana _Appa?"_ Jaehun bertanya setelah mereka berempat duduk manis di sebuah restoran tradisional Korea yang menyediakan makanan berbahan organik

" _Appa_ kalian sedang berada di Incheon. _Ajhusi_ mengirim _Appa_ kalian kesana karena misi penting yang sangat rahasia" Chanyeol menjawab sambil sedikit berbisik.

"Misi rahasia? Bukankah _Appa_ seorang tukang bangunan? Kenapa punya misi rahasia?" Jaehan yang gagal fokus malah bertanya dengan polosnya

" _Mwo?_ Tukang bangunan? Sehun? Bahahahahaha"

" _Appa_ kalian ada tugas mendesak di kantor, maka dari itu dia menitipkan kalian bersama kami… tidak apa – apa kan?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya, eyesmile manis gadis itu menatap HunHan secara bergantian

"Tidak apa – apa _Seonsaengnim…_ " jawab Jaehun dengan senyum tipis mirip senyum Luhan dan kembarannya di sisi lain mengangguk penuh antusias.

 _Drrrt… Drrrt…_

"Ah… _Appa_ kalian menelpon, sebentar ya…"

Suasana jadi hening saat Chanyeol mulai menyapa Sehun di seberang sana.

"Anak – anak sangat suka dramanya, sekarang kami sedang makan malam. Sup Iga sapi korea dengan potongan sayuran segar yang direbus dengan kaldu gingseng dan rempah – rempah…"

" _Okay – okay… aku percaya padamu dan Baekhyun… tapi, Chanyeol-ah… sepertinya aku tidak bisa kembali ke Seoul sekarang juga… ada hujan badai disini dan… sesuatu terjadi"_

"Sesuatu? Kau tidak apa – apa kan?" kini Chanyeol berbisik, berharap agar HunHan tidak mendengar pertanyaannya

" _Aku baik… aku akan menginap di kantor malam ini. Bisakah…..ng…. bisakah aku titip anak – anakku dan… Baekhyun?"_

"Tentu saja kawan… kau bisa mempercayakan mereka padaku, apa kau benar – benar baik – baik saja?"

" _Mmm… aku baik Yeol, sangat baik… bisa kau berikan ponselmu pada Baekhyun?"_

"Okay…. Baek, Sehun ingin bicara denganmu"

Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun dan gadis itu tampak bingung saat menerimanya

"Halo, Sehun..?"

" _Baek, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang… ada hujan badai di sini dan terlalu bahaya jika aku menembusnya. Aku akan pulang besok pagi. Bisa aku titip anak – anak padamu kan? Chanyeol akan mengantarmu pulang…."_

"Baiklah… tapi, mereka harus pulang ke mana?"

" _Mmmm… bawa saja mereka ke rumah kita, biarkan mereka tidur di kamarku"_

"Sampai Luhan pulang?"

" _Tidak… aku rasa Luhan juga tidak akan pulang cepat malam ini… aku sudah mendapatkan ijinnya untuk membawa anak – anak ke rumah."_

"Okay…. Aku akan melakukannya, ng… Sehun-ah…"

" _Ya?"_

"Apa sesuatu terjadi? Kau terdengar tidak begitu baik…"

" _Sesuatu memang terjadi, tapi aku baik – baik saja Baek… aku… titip HunHan padamu"_

"Mmm.. aku akan menjaga mereka, kau mau bicara pada mereka?"

" _Ah? Baek… bisakah kau menjelaskannya pada mereka? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu saat ini"_

"Ya… Baiklah, jaga dirimu… aku akan menjaga anak – anak"

" _Terima kasih Baek, sampaikan salamku untuk mereka dan Chanyeol"_

.

Sehun menutup ponselnya dan membalikkan badan dimana sebuah pintu toilet pribadi di ruangan Sehun baru saja terbuka. Luhan keluar dengan rambut basah dan kemeja kebesaran milik Sehun. Beruntung Sehun sempat meninggalkan satu stel pakaian lengkap dengan jas dan dasi di ruangannya.

Sementara Sehun sendiri tidak memakai apapun di badannya, atau sebut saja topless, dia hanya mengenakan celana bahan yang sebenarnya adalah bawahan dari kemeja yang Luhan kenakan. Mereka membagi dua pakaian kering milik Sehun itu.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" Sehun menyapa Luhan yang terlihat canggung saat ini

"Mmm… jauh lebih baik," jawab wanita itu dengan senyum lemah

Sehun mengajak Luhan keluar dari ruangannya, ruang kerja Sehun tidak begitu nyaman untuk situasi seperti ini karena di sana hanya ada _drafting machine_ , komputer, _scanner_ , berbagai macam pensil, alat gambar, penggaris, berbagai macam alat ukur, buku – buku desain, _blue print roll_ dan segala macam yang arsitek butuhkan untuk bekerja. Tidak begitu nyaman untuk beristirahat disana.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" lirih Luhan ketika kaki jenjangnya mengikuti Sehun keluar ruangan

"Badanku punya toleransi yang baik terhadap suhu dingin, duduk lah…"

Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan duduk di salah satu sofa kantor. Kantor Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak terlalu besar. Mereka beruda hanya menyewa satu lantai di sebuah gedung perkantoran. Lantai itu terdiri dari 4 ruang kecil dan satu ruang luas yang didesain nyaman untuk _client_ mereka, di ruangan itu juga ada beberapa meja yang di tempati oleh rekanan Sehun dan Chanyeol, dan di dekat _pantry_ terdapat sebuah meja _billiard_ yang sering dimainkan oleh mereka saat jam istirahat, meja itu adalah ide dan milik Chanyeol. Dari ke empat ruangan kecil yang berjajar di sisi kiri lantai itu, satu ruang digunakan oleh Sehun, satu lagi digunakan oleh Chanyeol, ruangan lain adalah ruangan rapat dan yang terakhir adalah ruang perlatan.

"Minum ini…"

Sehun menyerahkan secangkir susu hangat untuk Luhan, dan pria itu kemudian duduk di sisi meja _Billiard_ tepat di hadapan Luhan.

"berapa banyak wine yang kau minum?"

Luhan kaget dengan pertanyaan Sehun, pipinya kembali memerah dibalik helaian rambut hitamnya yang basah

"Tidak banyak…"

"Jangan minum lagi, kau tidak bisa minum minuman seperti itu…" Sehun mencoba memberi peringatan dengan tatapan tajamnya yang kemudian tenggelam dalam cangkir susu hangatnya sendiri.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di sana? Bukankah seharusnya kau bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Yifan?" Sehun bertanya lagi, kali ini wajahnya dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran

"Aku tidak jadi bertemu degan mereka… dan… sesuatu terjadi" ucap wanita itu berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin

"Sesuatu terjadi… Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Luhan diam tak bergeming, wanit itu hanya menatap cangkir susu hangat di tangannya.

"Ah… Bagaimana dengan anak – anak?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan segera

"Mereka ada di tangan yang aman, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa menangani mereka dengan baik"

"Tapi… mereka kan belum tau…"

"Belum tau bagaimana HunHan?"

Luhan terdiam, jemari lentiknya mempererat genggaman pada cangkir susu yang hangat di tangannya. Sementara Sehun meletakkan cangkirnya sendiri yang sudah kosong begitu saja.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, belajarlah untuk percaya pada orang lain… mereka tidak mungkin menyakiti anak – anak kita" ucap Sehun dengan nada tenang

"Tapi cuaca sedang buruk, Jaehun bisa demam kapan saja di saat seperti ini, Jaehan juga bisa rewel, anak itu takut petir… aku tidak yakin mereka bisa menangani itu semua."

"Aku percaya pada mereka,"

"Kau tidak mengerti Sehun, mereka butuh pengawasan yang lebih ketat… mereka butuh orang yang mengerti akan keadaan mereka…"

"Orang yang mengerti keadaan mereka seperti Yifan?"

Luhan sedikit mengaga setelah tebakan Sehun, dan wanita itu mengangguk mantap.

"Yifan adalah dokternya Jaehun, tentu saja aku percaya dia bisa menjaga anak – anak dengan baik. Yifan mengerti bagaimana harus menangani mereka. Bahkan disaat kita tidak tau apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Jaehun, dia bisa melakukannya. Yifan tidak mungkin mencelakakan anak – anak, dia bahkan menyembuhkan Jaehun kita"

Suasana jadi hening sesaat, sebenarnya Sehun sudah sangat ingin meledakkan amarahnya. Tapi saat ini dia berhadapan dengan Luhan. Orang yang dulu pernah Sehun sakiti. Sehun tak mau menyakiti Luhan lebih banyak lagi, terlebih karena kata – kata yang akan dia ucapkan.

"Dan aku adalah ayah mereka. HunHan adalah darah dagingku, Lu. Haaah… Kau selalu percaya pada Yifan, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah percaya padaku?"

Luhan kembali terdiam. Sehun berhasil menyudutkannya kali ini, Luhan memang tidak bisa menyangkal karena itulah kenyataannya. Luhan sering sekali meragukan Sehun, bahkan wanita cantik itu dapat dikatakan tidak pernah percaya bahwa Sehun bisa menjaga anak – anak mereka. Padahal Oh Sehun jelas – jelas adalah ayah kandung dari kedua buah hatinya sendiri.

"Aku punya naluri yang kuat untuk menjaga mereka" wanita cantik itu kembali berkilah

"Memang benar Lu, seorang ibu memilik naluri dan ikatan batin yang lebih kuat pada anak – anaknya. Tapi bukan berarti seorang ayah sama sekali tidak memiliki naluri dan ikatan batin apapun. Aku adalah ayah mereka, aku juga bisa merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Aku bisa mengerti apa yang mereka inginkan dan aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Bisakah kau tidak meragukan aku untuk itu?"

Mendengar semua kata – kata Sehun membuat kepala Luhan berdenyut, wanita itu sebenarnya juga ikut menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku…. Aku mungkin gagal untuk bisa jadi suami yang baik. Ya, aku bersalah untuk hal itu, Lu. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini, sekali lagi aku katakana bahwa aku tidak mau gagal menjadi seorang ayah, aku ingin selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk mereka,

Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, masih mencoba menahan emosi untuk tidak membentak Luhan atau meninggikan suaranya. Setelah Sehun yakin bahwa dia mampu menyampaikan kalimat selanjutnya tanpa menyakiti Luhan, duda tampan itu kembali berkata,

"tapi… kenapa kau tidak bisa percaya padaku sekali saja… kau lebih mendengar apa kata Yifan, kau lebih percaya apa yang dibilang Yifan, kau lebih setuju dengan cara – cara Yifan. Memangnya Yifan siapa? Dia bukan siapa – siapa untuk anak – anak kita, dia hanya seorang dokter yang kebetulan adalah kekasihmu. Lalu apa menurutmu darahku yang mengalir dalam tubuh HunHan itu semuanya omong kosong?"

"Sehun… aku…"

"Aku hanya butuh kepercayaanmu Lu, setidaknya untuk ada bersama HunHan… setidaknya jangan ragukan aku di hadapan orang lain. Itu benar – benar menyakiti perasaan dan harga diriku sebagai seorang ayah,"

"AKU TAKUT, SEHUN! AKU TAKUT!"

Luhan memekik keras seiring dengan cangkir susunya yang jatuh ke lantai. Untung saja cangkir itu sudah kosong dan tidak pecah, hanya bunyinya saja yang nyaring dan membuat keduanya kaget. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya saat dia melihat bahu Luhan mulai bergetar, kedua tangan Luhan menjambak rambut basah sebahu yang tergerai tanpa dosa.

Sehun terpaku pada posisinya saat ini, Luhan menangis, tangisan yang sama seperti saat mereka bertengkar dulu. Tak usah dipertanyakan lagi apa yang dirasakan Oh Sehun kali ini. Melihat Luhan menangis, sama saja seperti dia bersuka rela membenamkan pisau tajam ke jantungnya. Sehun lalu menunduk di hadapan Luhan. Tangan lebarnya dia gunakan untuk mendekap Luhan dalam pelukannya. Tanpa Sehun duga Luhan malah semakin menangis. Sehun menuruti nalurinya untuk memper erat pelukan itu, mengusap lembut kepala belakangnya sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala wanita itu. Posisi itu bertahan cukup lama, hingga Luhan sendiri yang memutuskan untuk melepaskan peleukan Sehun.

Luhan menyeka air matanya dengan jemari bergetar, kedua mata rusa itu masih tertunduk dan tak berani menatap Sehun. Kepala Luhan rasanya semakin berat dan dadanya berdegup kencang, semakin berdegup rasanya semakin sakit. Ujung kaki dan tangan Luhan terasa semakin kaku tertusuk hawa dingin. Air mata Luhan masih terus berjatuhan meskipun jemari lentik yang dingin dan bergetar miliknya masih terus berusaha menyingkirkan setiap tetes yang keluar.

Sehun masih berlutut di hadapan Luhan, wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah sang mantan istri. Pria itu hanya bisa menatap mantan istrinya yang menangis ketakutan dalam keterdiaman. Oh apa bisa Sehun lakukan disaat seperti itu? Bahkan Sehun sendiri kenapa bisa Luhan jadi seperti ini, pria itu tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada wanita yang paling dia sayangi. Sehun tetap diam di hadapan Luhan, mencoba mengerti situasi Luhan, menunggu Luhan mau melihatnya lagi.

"Aku sangat ketakutan, Oh Sehun… setiap detik dalam hidupku aku selalu ketakutan. Sejak aku melihat dua garis merah pada alat tes kehamilan yang aku gunakan dulu, sejak aku ditendang keluar dari rumahku sendiri, sejak semua orang mentertawakanku karena keadaanku, aku selalu ketakutan. Aku kehilangan semuanya, aku kehilangan keluargaku, aku kehilangan masa depanku, aku bahkan kehilangan diriku sendiri sejak saat itu."

Luhan kembali menyeka air matanya, kali ini dengan sedikit kasar. Kedua mata rusa itu masih tak mau menatap pria di depannya. Dia masih berusaha untuk memuntahkan semua sakit hati dan ketakutan yang selama dia pendam sendiri.

"Bahkan saat kita berdua telah menikah, aku takut hidup denganmu, aku memang mencintaimu dan aku tau kau memang mencintaiku saat itu… tapi tetap saja aku masih ketakutan. Aku takut perasaanmu akan berubah, aku takut kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, aku takut menghadapi semuanya sendirian, aku bahkan takut pada janin yang ada dalam tubuhku saat itu, aku takut aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik, aku takut aku tidak bisa memberikan mereka yang terbaik, aku takut menyakiti mereka, aku takut melakukan sesuatu yang salah pada mereka. Aku sangat takut akan semua itu"

Luhan kembali terisak dan menepuk dadanya, sementara Sehun masih diam dan mendengarkan. Jika yang dihadapan Luhan saat ini adalah Oh Sehun di usianya yang ke 20, mereka berdua pasti sudah saling ribut adu mulut untuk menjadi yang paling menderita. Tapi tidak, saat ini Oh Sehun adalah Oh Sehun di usianya yang ke 25. Pria itu sudah cukup dewasa untuk tau caranya mendengarkan. Dan itulah yang dia lakukan saat ini.

"Dan ketika HunHan lahir… ketakutanku semakin besar, Oh Sehun. Apalagi ketika aku tau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada salah satu anak kita. Aku semakin takut. Aku takut kehilangan mereka, aku takut tidak mampu mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan. Dokter bilang ada kesalahan pada jantung salah satu dari anakku dan dia bisa meninggal kapan saja. Aku takut sekali Oh Sehun… aku takut setiap saat Jaehun demam, aku takut setiap saat Jaehun kembali _collaps,_ aku takut saat Jaehan juga ikut sakit. Aku takut saat semua itu terjadi dan kau tidak ada disisiku…."

Luhan menjeda kalimatnya, wanita itu tampak kehabisan napas karena menahan isakan dan sakit dalam dadanya. Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi memukul – mukul dadanya sendiri, menggenggam tangan itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Sehun pun mengusap titik – titik keringat di kening Luhan yang basah dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Dan hari itu, saat aku melihatmu bersama perempuan itu dan semenjak kejadian Jaehun hampir meninggalkan kita semua saat itu. Aku merasa bahwa semua ketakutanku akan jadi nyata. Dan itu terbukti ketika kau menghadapkanku pada surat perceraian. Saat itu sudah mulai gila. Jaehun sedang sekarat di ICU, Jaehan terbaring lemah karena tipes di ruang rawat dan aku datang membawa surat itu padaku. Saat itu ketakutanku kehilanganmu dan HunHan lebih besar dariapada aku takut akan kematian. Tapi bodohnya aku, aku juga terlalu takut untuk memintamu tetap tinggal, aku terlalu takut untuk menahanmu, aku terlalu takut untuk memohon kehadiranmu disampingku, aku terlalu takut untuk menghentikan perceraian kita, aku bahkan sangat takut karena aku tak bisa lagi melihatmu!"

Napas Luhan semakin tersengal, satu tangan Luhan yang ada di genggaman Sehun mencengkram erat tangan lebar sang mantan suami. Sehun dapat merasakan tangan Luhan basah, dingin dan bergetar. Wanita itu tidak dalam keadaan baik – baik saja.

Disisi lain Sehun seperti ditampar berulang kali. Dengan bodohnya dia baru tau apa yang Luhan rasakan saat itu, dia sama sekali tidak membayangkan Luhannya jadi seperti itu. Ternyata dibalik keegoisan dan kebekuan sikapnya dulu, Luhan menyimpan banyak sekali ketakutan dan trauma dalam dirinya. Sehun berulang kali mengutuk diri sendiri atas kebodohannya yang tak pernah peka akan semua yang dirasakan Luhan.

"Lalu setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku bersama HunHan, kau berharap aku bersikap seperti apa, Oh Sehun?"

Kali ini kedua mata Luhan menatap lekat – lekat kearah Sehun. Mata rusa yang biasanya cantik berbinar kini terlihat menyedihkan dan sembab. Sorot dua mata Luhan bagaikan mata pedang tajam yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya.

"Aku semakin ketakutan, kau tau? Aku kehilanganmu… Aku sendirian, dan kau pergi begitu saja. Aku takut pada segalanya di dunia ini. Aku membesarkan anak – anak kita dengan semua rasa takutku dan demi Tuhan, Oh Sehun… dimana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu waktu itu? Kenapa kau benar – benar pergi, kenapa kau benar – benar menghilang? Kenapa kau tidak datang lagi? Aku menunggumu, aku berharap kau datang lagi, aku berharap kau kembali lagi pada kami dan semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Tapi kau tetap tak kembali… Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan kecuali jadi penakut dan seperti ini, Oh Sehun?! …."

Sejenak hening, entah sejak kapan pipi Sehun kini sudah basah akibat air mata yang jatuh dari mata sipitnya sendiri. Ya, Sehun merasa pantas mendapatkan semua kebencian ini dari Luhan. Dia lah yang meninggalkan wanita itu dengan semua beban kehidupan yang tak ringan, sendirian. Sehun kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk semua itu. Lagi – lagi kata seandainya memenuhi kepala Sehun.

Seandainya saja dulu dia bisa lebih bersabar, seandianya saja dulu dia bisa lebih tenang, seandainya dulu dia bisa lebih mengalah, seandainya dulu dia mampu mendengarkan Luhan, seandainya dulu dia mampu berpikir lebih dewasa, seandainya dulu dia bisa lebih kuat dan berani untuk menghadapi kehidupannya, seandainya dulu dia adalah dirinya yang sekarang. Yah… pengecut bernama Oh Sehun itu punya banyak seandainya yang selalu dia sesalkan. Bahkan penyesalan itu sudah mengalir di urat nadinya.

Sehun masih menatap Luhan, kedua mata sembab mereka bertemu. Selama ini dimata Sehun, Luhan adalah seorang wanita yang kuat dan mandiri. Dulu Sehun bahkan bisa jatuh cinta pada Luhan karena wanita itu memiliki sikap dewasa, tangguh dan cerdas, tentu sifat itu juga satu paket dengan keigoisan dan emosi Luhan yang cepat membludak, ah satu lagi… sikap Luhan si pencemburu. Ya, Luhan di usia remajanya adalah gadis yang selalu mendominasi segalanya. Dan Sehun di usia remaja sangat menyukai gadis yang seperti itu.

Tapi hari ini, Sehun baru mengenal sisi lain dari Luhan. Kini seorang Luhan di usianya yang ke 26 di mata Sehun adalah sosok yang begitu lemah, rapuh dan penuh ketakutan. Dan itu membuat apa yang dirasakan Sehun terhadap Luhan selama ini berubah. Jika ulu sampai beberapa saat tadi Sehun mencintai Luhan, maka mulai detik ini, mulai saat Sehun melihat bagaimana Luhan saat ini, hatinya berubah menjadi semakin mencintai wanita itu. Rasa cinta Sehun pada wanita yang telah melahirkan darah dagingnya ke dunia itu menjadi semakin kuat, bahkan keinginan Sehun untuk menjaga, melindungi dan menjadi tumpuan wanita itu semakin bertumbuh hingga ingin sekali rasanya dia merebut kembali Luhan dari Yifan dan menjadikan wanita dihadapannya itu sebagai miliknya lagi dan untuk selamanya.

Sehun perlahan memajukan tubuhnya, satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk merengkuh Luhan ke dalam dekapan dada bidangnya yang polos. Luhan sendiri tak sama sekali menolak pelukan Sehun. Wanita itu bahkan langsung memeluk mantan suaminya dengan erat, seakan mereka sudah berjuta – juta tahun tak bertemu. Kali ini Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan penuh kerinduan, tubuhnya seakan mengadu pada Sehun. Melalui bahasa tubuhnya, Luhan menyampaikan semua keresahan, ketakutan, kerinduan, kelemahan yang dia miliki.

Begitu pula Sehun, Sehun memeluk wanita kesayangannya itu dapan dekapan hangat penuh perlindungan. Pelukan Sehun kali ini seakan ingin meyakinkan Luhan bahwa dia akan melindunginya, dia bisa menjadi pelindung yang kuat untuk sisi rapuhnya. Dan itu memang benar – benar ingin disampaikan Sehun.

Malam ini, ditengah hujan dan badai yang bergemuruh di luar sana. Mereka berdua sama – sama menyerah. Luhan menyerah atas semua keegoisan dan ketakutannya dan Sehun pun menyerah atas sikap pengecutnya selama ini.

"Jangan pergi lagi Oh Sehun… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi… aku tidak bisa berdiri sendiri tanpamu… aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Oh Sehun… aku benar – benar membutuhkanmu…"

Luhan berkata dalam tangisannya yang pecah, pelukannya di tubuh Sehun menguat. Dia menumpahkan semua perasaannnya saat ini, Luhan akhirnya mengatakan apa yang dia sembunyikan selama ini. Dia tidak bisa hidup tannpa Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, Lu… Aku tidak akan pergi lagi… Aku milikmu, aku milik kalian… aku kembali untukmu, untuk anak – anak kita… maafkan aku Lu… maafkan aku…"

Tubuh Luhan yang bergetar mulai tenang beberapa saat setelah mendengar apa yang Sehun janjikan. Pelukan erat Luhan pun ikut melemas dan ajaibnya, ketakutan dalam diri Luhan sedikit demi sedikit memudar.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun…"

Luhan menggantung kalimatnya, kalimat yang membuat tubuh Sehun menegang.

"Sejak awal hingga detik ini… aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **E.N.D  
(Ex-Husband Next Door)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 4: Let's Not Fall in Love, Again!**_

" _ **Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan cinta pertamamu, karena cinta pertama adalah cinta tanpa syarat yang sesungguhnya! Kau hanya benar - benar jatuh cinta pada cinta pertamamu"**_

.

.

.

"Mereka sudah tidur?"

Chanyeol mengintip dari balik pintu dan mata bulatnya nampak penasaran.

"Baru saja" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara sangat lembut agar tidak membangunkan sikembar yang kini terbarig nyeyak di tempat tidur sang ayah.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Sehun dan menatap satu persatu putra sahabatnya itu. Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah tampan dengan kening sexy –menurut Baekhyun– itu, dan saat tersenyum sebuah _dimple_ kecil tercipta di pipi tirusnya. Chanyeol bahkan terlihat sama imutnya dengan HunHan kecil jika pria itu tersenyum –lagi lagi menurut Baekhyun–.

"Boom! Kau memperhatikanku ya…"

Chanyeol tiba – tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari HunHan ke Baekhyun dan itu berhasil membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Ti… tidak… euwh… untuk apa aku memperhatikanmu?" Baekhyun mencoba bersikap cool, namun pipinya yang memerah meruntuhkan itu semua.

Kegugupan dan gaya sok cool itu terlihat manis di mata Chanyeol, pria itu pun refleks mencubit pipi Baekhyun sangking gemasnya lalu dia kembali tersenyum, senyum yang sukses membuat gadis imut dihadapannya ini juga ikut tersenyum.

DEG

Jantung Chanyeol mulai berdegup kencang, seketika semuanya melambat dan senyum Baekhyun di hadapannya seperti sebuah gerakan _slow motion_ di film. Sejenak kepala Chanyeol rasanya kosong, matanya hanya mampu memandang Baekhyun dan itu membuat dadanya berdegup semakin kencang. Bahkan rasanya kini Chanyeol kekurangan oksigen, entahlah, tiba – tiba dia merasa susah bernapas dan ada kupu – kupu menggelitik di perutnya.

Pria itu terpesona pada Baekhyun, senyum dan pipi merona Baekhyun terutama. Namun sedetik kemudian, sesosok bernama akal sehat menyadarkan pria bermarga Park itu.

" _Dia adalah calon istri sahabatmu, Park Chanyeol… dia adalah calon istrinya Oh Sehun! Apa kau gila?"_

Suara dikepala Chanyeol menyadarkan pria itu bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya gadis itu

"Ah ya… aku baik… sangat baik…" jawab Chanyeol yang langsung jadi gugup

"Ayo kita keluar, sembari menunggu hujan reda kau mau secangkir kopi atau coklat panas?" tawar Baekhyun

"Kopi… aku mau kopi…"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, dan dada Chanyeol berdenyut lagi. Entah kenapa setiap ada tawaran minum dari Baekhyun pria itu selalu menjawab kopi sebagai pilihannya. Padahal kenyataannya, Chanyeol tidak suka minum kopi.

"HunHan sangat menyenangkan, mustahil ada orang yang tidak menyukai mereka" ujar Chanyeol sesaat setelah Baekhyun duduk di hadapannya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini berada di ruang santai, menikmati kopi dan gemericik suara hujan.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Baekhyun menimpali pernyataan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya… tentu saja, Jaehun sangat pintar dan dia juga manis sementara Jaehan begitu energic dan penuh semangat. Sehun dan Luhan beruntung punya mereka…"

Senyum Chanyeol yang lembar seketika mengerut ketika dia sadar bahwa lawan bicaranya adalah Baekhyun, calon istri Sehun.

"Dan kau juga" tambah Chanyeol segera.

"Ya… mereka memang terlihat lucu dan menyenangkan, tapi sebenarnya mereka itu sangat menyedihkan" Baekhyun menyesap kopinya sendiri setelah mengatakan itu, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Chanyeol

"Maksudnya?"

"Coba kau perhatikan kepribadian mereka, mereka adalah anak – anak yang terluka. Mereka tumbuh di lingkungan yang berat, lingkungan yang memaksa mereka menjadi anak – anak yang tidak biasa."

Baekhyun melipat bibirnya kemudian, sementara Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Oh Jaehun, usianya baru 7 tahun… ya, sebentar lagi 8 tahun. Tapi tidakkah kau merasa dia sedikit lebih dewasa daripada usianya?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, Chanyeol langsung berpikir, pria itu mengingat kembali memorinya ketika dia bersama Jaehun.

Betul kata Baekhyun, Jaehun terlalu dewasa untuk anak seusianya. Anak itu juga terkadang bisa jadi lebih dewasa dari pada orang dewasa itu sendiri.

"Dan Oh Jaehan… dia hanya beberapa menit lebih muda dari Jaehun. Tapi dia memiliki sifat yang berbanding jauh dari kakaknya. Jaehan adalah seorang pencari perhatian. Dia bersikap lebih hiperaktif daripada anak seusianya, itu karena dia ingin dilihat."

Chanyeol kembali berpikir setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar. Jaehan memang lebih aktif dari Jaehun, tapi terkadang anak itu aktifnya keterlaluan. Seperti mencari – cari perhatian orang disekitarnya.

"Anak – anak yang orang tuanya berpisah memang akan mengalami masa – masa lebih sulit daripada anak – anak lain pada umumnya. Mereka akan tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang lebih ekstrim dan tidak seperti biasanya. Apalagi HunHan kecil, orang tua mereka bercerai di usia mereka yang masih sangat muda. Mereka terlanjur tumbuh dalam kondisi yang tidak sempurna, aku tidak menyalahkan Sehun atau Luhan. Tapi tetap saja, HunHan adalah korban dari apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. Disisi lain mata Chanyeol seperti terbuka. Selama ini dia hanya melihat HunHan seperti anak lain yang lucu dan pintar, terlepas dari orang tua mereka yang berpisah, HunHan selalu terlihat baik – baik saja. Tapi setelah dia mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan tentang HunHan barusan, pria tampan itu langsung merasa iba. Tidak sepantasnya anak – anak secerdas dan selucu itu menghadapi semua yang mereka dapatkan di usia yang sangat muda.

"Aku… tidak begitu mengerti tentang anak – anak, tapi setelah memikirkan apa yang kau bilang… aku setuju padamu, Baekhyun-ssi"

"Aku sudah menganggap HunHan sebagai anakku sendiri, aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Mereka adalah darah daging dari sahabatku sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, seberapapun aku menyayangi mereka, posisiku di mata dan hati mereka tidak akan pernah lebih dari sosok seorang Byun _seonsaeng._ Sama halnya dengan Yifan, dia mungkin menyayangi HunHan seperti aku. Dan seberapapun dekatnya anak – anak dengan dia, itu tetap tidak mengubah cara pandang mereka terhadap Yifan. Selamanya mereka akan menganggap Yifan sebagai teman ibunya yang kebetulan adalah dokter yang mengobati Jaehun"

Chanyeol diam, dia mencoba memikirkan semua kalimat Baekhyun barusan. Pemikiran – pemikiran Baekhyun terhadap HunHan kali ini membuat Chanyeol semakin kagum pada sosok gadis mungil di hadapannya itu.

"Selamanya Ayah mereka hanyalah Oh Sehun, dan selamanya ibu mereka hanyalah Luhan. Meskipun aku menikah dengan Sehun atau Luhan menikah dengan Yifan. Dan jika itu benar terjadi maka… aku akan punya andil untuk menciptakan tekanan baru pada perasaan dan pikiran mereka. Aku akan jadi sosok asing yang datang dan menjadi ibu baru bagi mereka. Mereka tidak pernah mengharapkan itu. Kehidupan mereka hanya akan semakin semu dan … mereka akan semakin tertekan"

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita perbuat untuk mencegah itu semua?"

"Hanya ada satu cara, Sehun dan Luhan harus bersatu kembali dan membangun dari awal rumah tangga mereka"

Pernyataan terakhir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Mana ada seorang calon istri yang menginginkan kekasihnya untuk kembali bersatu dengan sang mantan? Chanyeol sedikit horror mendengarnya.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin…"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas beratnya, entah karena kecewa atau lega.

"Sehun dan Luhan sudah punya kehidupan sendiri sekarang. Sehun bersamaku dan Luhan bersama Yifan. Aku jadi merasa amat sangat jahat"

Baekhyun tersenyum getir menatap cangkir kopinya yang sisa setengah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jadi orang jahat, ya jangan menikah dengan Sehun…"

Baekhyun terlihat kaget dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan barusan, gadis itu tersenyum makin getir lalu berkata

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan pernikahan kami."

"Baekhyun-ah… maaf jika aku lancang, setauku… Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan… apa kau tau itu?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat tidak nyaman, tapi pria itu memang selalu tetap pada pendiriannya, dia akan bertanya jika dia penasaran. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mau menebar prasangka. Apalagi prasangka buruk.

"Aku tau… aku tau betul jika Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan" balas Baekhyun enteng.

Mata Chanyeol membulat, pria itu makin tidak mengerti dan penasaran dengan sosok Baekhyun sebenarnya.

"Luhan adalah cinta pertamanya Sehun. Dan cinta pertama itu susah untuk dilupakan. Bukan karena Luhan cantik atau Luhan baik atau Luhan adalah ibu dari anak – anaknya, tapi… cinta pertama selalu punya alasan untuk dicintai"

Chanyeol takjub, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa dengan entengnya menceritakan itu semua. Padahal kan itu adalah kisah cinta suaminya dan sang mantan istri.

"Kau tau apa alasan itu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat

" _Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan cinta pertamamu, karena cinta pertama adalah cinta tanpa syarat yang sesungguhnya! Kau hanya benar - benar jatuh cinta pada cinta pertamamu"_

.

.

Luhan duduk di meja _Billiard_ sambil memeluk satu _stick_ _Billiard_ di tangannya. Wanita cantik itu nampak sangat manis di dalam kemeja Sehun, apalagi setelah rambutnya mengering. Luhan sangat manis.

 _TAK_

Sehun menyodok satu bola putih di atas meja yang memantul dan mendorong masuk angka 3 ke dalam lubang.

"Uaaaah…" Luhan menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum melihat permainan Sehun.

"Jangan bertepuk tangan, sebentar lagi kau kalah…" ujar Sehun degan seringai sombong di wajahnya

"Kau mau menyerang bola yang mana?" Luhan turun dari pinggiran meja _billiard_ dan menatap meja hijau itu dengan seksama. Hanya tinggal bola dengan angka 9 dan 7 yang belum masuk.

"Tujuh" jawab Sehun mantap.

Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju ke lubang yang paling dekat dengan bola berangka tujuh. Wanita itu menunduk dan memperhatikan letak bolanya, "Ini tidak akan masuk… bola Sembilan saja" Luhan nampak meremehkan lelaki di hadapannya

"Jangan meremehkanku, itu akan ku buat masuk"

"Jika tidak masuk?"

"Jika tidak masuk artinya itu giliranmu"

"Tidak mau, aku mau kau yang memasukkan semua bolanya"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu setelah itu tidak ada bola lagi di meja ini"

"Jadi kau sudah tidak sabar, mmm?"

Sehun kembali menyeringai kearah Luhan, dan seringaian itu dibalas senyum manis dan mata sayu Luhan. Hanya ada lampu diatas meja _billiard_ yang menyala, seluruh ruangan kantor itu dibiarkan gelap gulita. Sinar terang lampu itu malah membuat Luhan nampak seperti bidadari surga bagi Sehun.

"Aku ngantuk sekali, Oh Sehun…"

"ahahahhaa… baiklah… kita tidur…"

Beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah suasana menjadi lebih baik dan tangis mereka berdua mengering. Sehun dan Luhan memang memutuskan untuk tidur, tapi Sofa yang ada semuanya terlalu sempit untuk mereka. Bahkan untuk Luhan yang tubuhnya bisa dibilang lebih kecil dari Sehun, rasanya tidak muat. Lalu daripada tubuh mereka sakit semua, bukankah lebih baik mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur?

Meja _billard_ milik Chanyeol jawabannya. Seandainya udara tidak sedingin ini, Lantaipun tak masalah untuk ditiduri, tapi tetap saja, Sehun tidak yakin lantai di kantornya sendiri dalam keadaan bersih atau bagaiamana. Namun dasarnya memang sudah jahil, Sehun dan Luhan malah sepakat bertanding _billiard_ untuk membersihkan bola bola yang ada di atas meja itu. Yang menang akan dapat jas Sehun sebagai selimut.

"Tapi masih sisa dua bola lagi, sayang kalau permainannya dihentikan"

"Jadi kau mau aku meneruskannya? Kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak… bukankah aku yang meninginkan ini dari awal?"

Ya, permainan itu memang ide Luhan dan sialnya Sehun setuju.

"Baiklah… kita lanjutkan" Sehun langsung menunduk dan memasang posisi untuk menyodok bola nomor tujuh, tepat di hadapan Luhan.

 _TAK_

"Aaaah…" / "Eunggggh…."

Sehun dan Luhan sama – sama melenguh ketika bola nomor tujuh malah memantul.

"Sudah ku bilangkan, itu tidak akan masuk" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan dibalas senyum oleh Sehun

"Giliranmu Lu.."

"Andwae… aku sudah kehilangan tenaga.."

"Jadi kau mengaku kalah?"

Luhan melipat bibirnya sambil berpikir, "tidak…" ujarnya.

"Bantu aku melakukan ini, Hun-ah"

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya guna mempertanyakan maksud Luhan

"Bantu aku seperti kau mengajariku main _billiard_ dulu"

Sehun terlihat sedikit berpikir namun akhirnya dia menyetujui juga permintaan Luhan. Sehun kemudian mengambil posisi di belakang Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang memegang _stick_. Luhan kemudian merundukkan tubuhnya, memposisikan _stick_ itu untuk menyodok bola putih. Dibelakang Luhan, Sehun ikut merundukkan tubuhnya. Punggung Luhan kini menempel dengan dada Sehun, bahkan posisi pinggul Luhan sedikit bersentuhan dengan area pribadi Sehun.

"Kau mau menyerang yang mana?" tanya Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan, entah disengaja atau tidak, pria itu berbisik dan membuat Luhan merasakan getaran hasrat di sekujur tubuhnya. Suara dan hembusan napas Sehun yang menerpa tengkuk dan telinganya menggetarkan sekujur tubuh Luhan.

"Sembilanhh.." Luhan pun menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit rendah, jangan lupakan tambahan desis dibelakangnya.

"Nomor tujuh lebih berpeluang… serang saja itu.."

Tubuh Luhan sedikit bergerak dan tanpa sengaja pinggul wanita itu menggesek sesuatu didalam celana Sehun yang makin terasa sesak.

"Aaah?"

Sial, kenapa Luhan harus bertanya dengan suara seambigu itu. Sehun mencoba menahan degupan abstrak di dadanya lalu berusaha keras untuk tidak mengerang.

"Tujuhh, Lu…"

"Kau suka sekali menyerang nomor tujuh"

"Karena itu nomor kesukaanmu…"

" _Lucky number_ 7, jadi kau suka menyerangku?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan dan,

 _CHUP_

Bibirya tepat menyentuh bibir Sehun, cerdiknya pria itu tak mau buang kesempatan untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan dari Luhan.

 _CHUP_

Nampaknya Luhan tidak mau kalah, wanita itu meraih lagi bibir tipis Sehun dan mengecupnya. Mereka berdua akhirnya saling mengecup dan lama kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan – lumatan panas yang basah. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Dengan sigap Sehun pun meraih pinggang Luhan dan mengangkat tubuh ramping itu ke sisi meja _billiard._

Luhan kini terduduk di pinggir meja, kedua tangannya dia angkat dan lingkarkan di tengkuk Sehun seiring dengan lidah Sehun yang menjulur ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan, saling menyesap dan menjilat bibir satu sama lain. Tangan Sehun, menuruti naluri kelakilakiannya untuk meraba punggung mulus luhan hingga ke tengkuk. Sentuhan lembut tangan Sehun membuat tubuh Luhan semakin meremang, hingga secara refleks Luhan membuka kedua kakinya dan melingkarkan kaki jenjang itu di pinggul Sehun.

 _Bugh_

Pelukan kaki Luhan di pinggulnya membuat kaki Sehun juga refleks maju satu langkah ke depan, mempertemukan monster buas didalam celananya dengan pangkal paha Luhan.

"Ngghhh" Luhan meloloskan satu lenguhan yang mengundang Sehun untuk berbuat lebih. Tangan kanan Sehun beralih ke area depan tubuh Luhan dan merabanya.

 _Damn!_ Luhan tidak memakai bra. Sehun baru tau itu, rupanya kemeja Sehun yang Luhan pakai berhasil menyembunyikan payudara sintal Luhan yang kini Sehun remas seirama dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin panas dan jemari Luhan yang mulai mengacak acak rambut Sehun.

Payudara Luhan mengencang, kedua tangan Sehun pun akhirnya beralih ke depan dan meremas kedua organ tubuh Luhan paling favorit bagi Sehun itu secara bersamaan. Tubuh Luhan mulai bereasi, cengkraman kakinya semakin mengerat dan itu makin mendekatkan kejantanan Sehun dengan area kewanitaan Luhan, menempelkan penisnya semakin dekat ke belahan vagina Luhan yang juga tak tertutupi oleh apapun. Selama ini Luhan ternyata hanya menenakan kemeja Sehun saja.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan, berpindah ke ceruk Leher putih dan wangi wanita itu. Sehun perlahan mulai menjilati daun telinga Luhan kemudian menyesapnya seperti mengemut permen lemon kesukaannya.

"Nggghhhh" Luhan melenguh lagi, lenguhan itu berhasil membuat Sehun menginginkan yang lebih dan lebih lagi dari tubuh mantan istrinya itu.

Tangan Luhan merosot turun ke dada Sehun, jemari lentiknya meraba dada bidang Sehun. Luhan dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh Sehun yang dia jamah sekarang berbeda dengan tubuh Sehun yang dia jamah dulu. Dulu Sehun hanyalah seorang pria kurus jangkung dengan bahu yang lebar. Tapi sekarang, Sehun memiliki otot dada dan perut yang mengagumkan. Setidaknya itu berhasil membuat Luhan semakin haus akan belaian Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membaringkannya diatas meja _billiard_. Tak satu pun dari Sehun maupun Luhan peduli akan tiga bola yang masih menyebar di beberapa titik meja itu.

 _SREEK_

Sehun merobek kemejanya yang Luhan kenakan, dalam situasi seperti ini membuka kancing baju satu persatu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

"aaaahh…"

Luhan kembali mendesah begitu sehun meraup putting susunya dan memainkan putting itu dengan lidahnya. Kenikmatan mulai menjalar disekujur tubuh Luhan. Wanita itu mengangkat dadanya ingin merasakan kenikmatan itu lebih banyak lagi. Kedua kaki Luhan terbuka lebar dan tertekuk diatas meja, membuat kejantanan Sehun dengan leluasa menghimpit area prifatnya.

Tangan Sehun terus bekerja, tangan kanannya meremas payudara kanan Luhan sementara lidahnya masih terus bermain dengan payudara kiri wanita itu. Satu tangan kanan Sehun turun ke bawah, sehun menempelkan jari tangahnya diantara dua bibir vagina Luhan.

Basah. Luhan sudah basah. Perlahan jemari Sehun mulai bermain di bibir vagina Luhan, dimulai dengan gerakan lembut membentuk pola lingkaran sambil sesekali menekannya di beberapa area tertentu. Semakin lama gerakan tangan Sehun semakin cepat, tubuh Luhan juga bereaksi akibat pergerakan Sehun disana. Lenguhan dan desahan dari bibir manis Luhan memecah kesunyian bagai alunan merdu yang memacu libido Sehun untuk memberi kenikmatan yang lebih dan lebih.

 _Srieet. Set._

Diluar kontrol Sehun, Luhan ternyata sudah berhasil membuka pengait dan resleting celana kain Sehun. Bahkan kini jari lentik itu mulai mengusap – usap kejantanannya.

"Enggghhhh…"

Kali ini Sehun yang melenguh, kejantanannya dicengkarm, dielus dan diremas lembut oleh jari jemari Luhan. Semakin lama Sehun semakin tegang, hasrat untuk segera menggagahi wanita dibawahnya ini semakin tak terbendung.

"Heii… kauuhh… nakalh.. Luuuh…"

Sehun sedikit terengah karena kenikmatan yang Luhan berikan.

"Kauuh duluanh… yang memulaaiihnya… Hun-aaaah.." Luhan menimpali Sehun dengan kalimat pendek penuh desahan yang sayang sekali malah membuat Sehun samakin ingin untuk menerobos lubang kenikmatan yang ada diantara paha Luhan.

"Aaaakhhh…"

Luhan memekik saat satu jari Sehun masuk ke dalam Luhan, dibawah sana sudah cukup basah.

"Hunaah…"

Luhan memanggil nama Sehun lagi dengan desahan manis bibirnya.

"Kauh sukaah?" Sehun bertanya dan Luhan menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawabnya.

Mata Luhan terpejam, menikmati jari Sehun yang bergerak didalam sana. Sehun akui, dinding vagina Luhan terasa sempit dan menggigit. Saraf – saraf dijarinya terus mengirimkan sinyal kepada kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras, Sehun merindukan remasan dan himpitan Luhan yang basah dang hangat didalam sana.

"Sehuuuuunnnhhhh….."

Luhan kembali mendesahkan nama pria yang dicintainya itu ketika Sehun memasukkan satu lagi jarinya ke dalam.

 _Chup. Chup. Chup. Chup._

Sehun mengecup dada, leher hingga bibir manis Luhan lalu melumatnya perlahan dengan tujuan mengalihkan rasa nyeri Luhan disana, tentu saja berhasil karena bibir Sehun adalah candu bagi Luhan.

Luhan tak mau kalah, tangannya dengan sigap menurunkan celana Sehun hingga kepaha kemudian menggenggam kejantanan Sehun yang sudah siap untuk dipuaskan. Perlahan Luhan memijat dan mengelus pangkal batang kejantanan Sehun, memberikan sensasi panas dan nikmat sekaligus.

"Luuuh…." Sehun melenguh ditengah ciumannya,

Menerima reaksi yang baik dari Sehun, Luhan pun akhirnya mulai menaik turunkan tangannya secara perlahan. Tangan Luhan saja terasa begitu nikmat bagi batang kejantanan Sehun, apalagi jika dia memasukkannya ke dalam sana dan merasakan remasan dinding vagina hangat Luhan.

"Aaaah… Sehunhhh… aaaah…"

Tubuh ramping dengan dada sintal Luhan mulai menggelinjang, kedua payu dara Luhan mengeras seiring dengan desahan wanita itu. Ya… Luhan hampir mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama. Tak mau membuat Luhan tersiksa, Sehun mempercepat gerakan jarinya didalam sana, memancing gairah wanita itu untuk segera mengeluarkan kenikmatannya.

"Oooohhh… Seeeh… Huuunnnhhh…"

"Yeah baby…"

"Akuuhh.. meh… Akuhh mencintaimuuuhhh… aaah…"

Dua jari Sehun didalam sana terasa hangat, Luhan sudah keluar… Napas Luhan naik dan turun, merasakan sisa kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun lewat permainan jarinya yang lihai.

"Katakan…"

Sehun berbisik kepada Luhan, "katakana sekali lagi…"

Luhan mencoba menatap mata Sehun yang menatapnya tajam tepat diatasnya, wanita itu terlebih dahulu menstabilkan napasnya yang masih tersengal.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun…" ucap Luhan akhirnya

"Sekali lagi…"

Luhan tersenyum lalu menakupkan kedua tangannya di kedua rahang tegas Sehun, "Aku mencintaimu… Oh Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum begitu Luhan mengatakannya juga dengan Senyuman. Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan dan memeluk wanita itu penuh dengan kasih sayang.

 _Chup. Chup. Chup. Chup._

Sehun menciumi setiap wajah Luhan yang dia rindukan. Dan wanita itu menunggu… menunggu apa yang Sehun lakukan selanjutnya.

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dari Luhan, kakinya merangkak turun dan berdiri menginjak lantai yang dingin.

 _Sriet…_

Sehun menaikan lagi celana kainnya dan meresletingnya kembali. Luhan mengertukan kening karena dia tidak mengerti. Sehun kemudian menutup kemeja yang Luhan kenakan dan merebahkan jasnya diatas tubuh Luhan seperti selimut.

Sehun kemudian merapikan rambut Luhan yang kembali lepek karena keringat,

 _Chup_

Sekali lagi Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, cukup lama kali ini sampai akhirnya Sehun berkata "Aku juga sangaaaat mencintaimu, Luhan"

Sehun tersenyum, namun Luhan masih tidak mengerti. "Aku pikir kita akan melakukannya.." ujar Luhan dengan suara parau

Dengan senyum lembutnya Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dan menjawab, "Tidak… aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang lebih jauh dari ini"

"Kenapa Hun-ah…?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu…."

Sejenak hening, Luhan dan Sehun terdiam dengan mata saling menatap. Luhan sudah mulai berpikir macam – macam seperti Sehun sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi, atau Sehun hanya bermain – main dengannya. Dan Sehun tau Luhan masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, akhirnya pria itu menjelaskan.

"Seorang laki – laki tidak mungkin merusak wanitanya jika dia benar – benar mencintai wanita itu…. Aku sudah pernah merusakmu dulu, dan aku tidak mau itu terulang. Saat ini aku benar – benar mencintaimu, dan aku ingin menjagamu, memastikan kau aman, tenang dan bahagia bersamaku. Bukannya aku tidak mau melakukannya, aku mau… bahkan aku sangat menginginkanmu. Tapi aku tidak mau mengulang sejarah buruk kita. Mulai saat ini aku akan mencintaimu dengan baik, memperlakukanmu selayaknya wanita yang akan aku lindungi dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Karena aku, benar – benar mencintaimu, Luhan."

Mata rusa Luhan berair mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan. Kata – kata yang mampu menusuk hatinya dengan kebahagiaan. Membuat dirinya merasa aman dan terlindungi. Rasa aman dan terlindungi yang tidak pernah Luhan dapatkan sebelumnya dari seorang Oh Sehun yang dulu.

"Kau tidurlah… aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku di toilet"

"Nggahahahaha… kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan?" goda Luhan

"Tidak sayang, terimakasih… tidurlah… selamat malam,"

"mmm…"

.

.

"Baju itu terlihat lebih baik jika kau yang mengenakannya dariapada Sehun"

Baekhyun mengomentari piama Sehun yang Chanyeol kenakan saat ini. Rupanya badai bergerak dari Incheon ke Seoul. Larangan bepergian telah dikirimkan oleh pemerintah untuk wilayah Seoul dan sekitarnya. Dan karena ini sudah larut malam, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah itu.

"Aku memang lebih keren dari Oh Sehun" ujar Chanyeol dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Kau tidurlah di kamarku, aku akan tidur bersama anak – anak. Sayang sekali kami punya kamar tamu tapi kamar itu malah terisi penuh oleh buku – bukuku"

Baekhyun tersenyum imut sambil mengusap poninya, mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang dia gunakan. Kamar yang bahkan Sehun sekalipun tak pernah masuk ke dalamnya, ah, pernah sekali, itupun karena lampu kamar itu yang harus diganti.

"Okay… kalau begitu… selaman malam Baekhyun-ssi"

"Baekhyun! Panggil saja Baekhyun, jangan terlalu formal"

"Oh Baiklah, Baekhyun… _good night!_ "

" _Good night,_ Chanyeol"

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, kamar bernuansa soft orange segar berpadu dengan warna cream. Sangat manis seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengabsen setiap sudut kamar itu, dan senyum tak henti hentinya merekah dari wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengambil satu foto Baekhyun saat masih kecil, dan Chanyeol tak perlu menemui para normal untuk mencari tau siapa bocah sipit di sebelah Baekhyun. Itu sudah pasti Oh Sehun.

"Kalian terlihat sangat manis berdua" ucap Chanyeol dengan hati yang terasa berat.

"Tidak… tidak boleh… kau tidak boleh menyukai Baekhyun… sadarlah Park Chanyeol! Dari miliaran wanita di muka bumi ini, kenapa kau malah menyukai dia… tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi… Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Sehun. Ya…"

Chanyeol mendoktrin pikirannya sendiri, mencoba menghilangkan naluri ketertarikan alami dalam dirinya.

 _Ktalk!_

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Chanyeol segera melihat pesan itu, pesan dari Baekhyun.

 _From: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Ada lampu kunang – kunang di kamarku,  
Jika kau tidak bisa tidur dengan cahaya,  
kau boleh mematikannya, cabut saja kabel yang  
berwarna putih di balik meja nakas.  
Dan… maaf kalau tempat tidurku terlalu sempit  
jika kau merasa tidak nyaman atau membutuhkan sesuatu  
katakana saja padaku,  
Selamat malam, Chanyeol_

Chanyeol selesai membaca pesan itu kemudian langsung merebahkan tubuh janggkungnya di atas tempat tidur ukuran single beraroma _citrus_ itu.

"Aaaakh… bahkan dia sangat baik dan perhatian. Dimana lagi aku bisa menemukan gadis seperti ini…. Kenapa gadis baik seperti Baekhyun bertemu denganku disaat dia sudah ada yang memiliki… aaaarggghhh… aku bisa gila…"

Chanyeol menendang nendang udara sangking kesalnya lalu mematikan lampu utama dan… lampu kunang – kungang yang Baekhyun maksud tadi langsung menyala.

" _Eomma…_ bahkan gadis ini sangat imut… aaah… _eothokhae_ _eomma…_ aku menyukainyaaa…."

.

.

Luhan terbangun di sebuah kamar bernuansa coklat yang cukup rapi. Selimut disebelahnya sudah terkuak seperti seseorang yang tidur disana semalam telah lebih dulu bangun darinya. Seingat Luhan kemarin dia tertidur di meja _billiard_ di kantor Sehun. Tapi… ini kamar siapa? Dimana dia sekarang?

Luhan baru saja mau beranjak dari tempat tidur dan wanita itu sadar jika kini dia mengenakan piama berwarna biru malam yang lagi – lagi kebesaran di tubuhnya. Luhan mengerutkan kening sambil menyebar pandangannya ke seluruh isi kamar sampai mata rusanya tertuju pada satu foto berbingkai cukup besar yang terpasang diatas TV Plasma 42 Inch di kamar itu.

Foto itu adalah foto yang dia dan Sehun ambil ketika HunHan berulang tahun yang pertama. Mereka berempat sama – sama mengenakan _Hanbok_ dan itu terlihat sangat imut. Sehun duduk memangku Jaehan dan Luhan disebelahnya memangku Jaehun. Sebuah pemandangan indah yang membuat hati Luhan disapa kehangatan dipagi hari.

"Hei Lu… kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun muncul dari balik sebuah pintu, pria itu mengunakan kaos dan celana panjang santai yang terlihat bagus di tubuhnya.

"Sehun-ah…"

Luhan berlari ke arah Sehun lalu

GREB

Dia memeluk mantan suaminya.

"Selamat pagi sayang… aku baru saja mencuci dan mengeringkan baju kita semalam" uajr Sehun setelah mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Ini dimana?"

"Ah… ini apartemenku, aku tinggal disini semenjak…. Yah… aku pergi… dari… rumah waktu itu"

Luhan tersenyum, wanita itu memandang lagi foto yang terpajang di kamar itu, "Aku suka foto itu" sambutnya

"Ya… aku juga suka, makanya aku memajangnya disana. Setiap saat aku rindu kalian.. aku melihat foto itu lagi"

"Sehunku memang manis sekali,"

Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap lembut kepala Luhan, "Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu, biar aku siapkan sarapan untukmu…"

"Sehun-ah… berhentilah bersikap sangat manis, kau membuatku merasa sangat beruntung dicintai olehmu jika kau terus seperti ini."

"Syukurlah jika kau merasa seperti itu. _Jja…_ itu kamar mandinya, silahkan mandi Nyonya Oh…"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Mandi!"

"Bukan… kau menyebutku apa?"

"Nyonya Oh, ada yang salah?"

"Oh Sehun! Jangan buat aku lupa jika kita berdua sudah bercerai!"

"Hehehehehehe…. Kemarin juga kau sudah lupa, iya kan?"

"OH SEHUN!"

Luhan pura – pura marah dengan mendelikkan matanya, namun Sehun tak peduli, dia malah membalikkan tubuh Luhan mengarah ke kamar mandi lalu berkata,

"Nyonya Oh… mandi!"

Persis dengan nada yang sama ketika Sehun meminta HunHan kecil untuk mandi.

.

Telur mata sapi, sosis, roti panggang dan tumis wortel dan buncis serta susu coklat, terhidang cantik di meja makan minimalis apartemen itu. Luhan tersenyum sangat bahagia melihat itu semua, dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Rasanya dia seperti menjadi tokoh wanita beruntung dalam dongeng yang sering dia bacakan untuk HunHan. Bahkan wanita itu merasakan betapa romantisnya lelaki yang 5 tahun lalu menceraikannya itu, _Morning Breakfast by_ Oh Sehun.

"Kau terlihat segar sayang, silakan duduk"

Sehun menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan Luhan duduk, Luhan sudah rapi kembali dengan mengenakan baju yang dia kenakan semalam.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan ketika Sehun membuka sebuah kertas berwarna biru dengan banyak garis dan angka di dalamnya

" _Blue print_ salah satu Vila yang aku kerjakan. Kemarin investronya memaksa rapat pagi ini, tapi tadi pagi mereka membatalkan rapat itu ke jadwal semula. Lusa sore." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Hmmm… aku seorang arsitek, aku sering membuatkan rumah untuk orang lain. Tapi aku belum pernah membuat rumahku sendiri" kata Sehun lagi

"Kalau begitu sama denganku, aku seorang desainer, aku sering membuatkan baju pengantin untuk orang lain, tapi aku sendiri belum pernah memakai baju pengantin" Luhan tersenyum tipis setelah itu

Ya, begitulah kenyataannya. Dulu Sehun dan Luhan memang menikah, tetapi tak ada altar, tak ada bunga, tak ada gaun pengantin dan tak ada undangan yang datang. Sehun dan Luhan hanya menikah di catatan sipil. Mereka hanya menikah diatas kertas.

Luhan meneguk susu coklat di gelasnya dan kembali menatap Sehun yang serius dengan urusannya. Luhan tersenyum, Sehun terlihat sangat tampan jika dia sedang serius seperti itu. Alis tebalnya yang tegas, bibir tipis dan hidung mancung yang pas dengan rahangnya. Sehun sangat tampan.

"Anak – anak sudah mandi dan sekarang mereka sedang belajar membuat _Hanwoo_ _burger_ bersama Baekhyun"

"Ah… anak – anak suka burger, dan juga Baekhyun"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari _Blue Print_ lalu menatap Luhan dengan penuh pertanyaan

"Ya… anak – anak sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat pintar bergaul dengan anak – anak, aku akui dia mampu menjaga HunHan dengan baik… hanya saja aku sedikit cemburu dan takut padanya. Cemburu jika HunHan akan lebih menyukai Baekhyun daripada aku, dan takut jika Baekhyun hanya baik untuk kedok semata"

Sehun menarik satu sudut bibirnya keatas. Pria itu menggulung kembali _Blue print_ nya dan menyamankan posisi duduknya kembali.

"Baekhyun tidak seperti itu. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Dan anak itu sangat menyayangi HunHan, bukan karena HunHan adalah anak dari sahabatnya tetapi… Baekhyun tau rasanya ada di posisi HunHan"

Sehun menggantung kalimatnya sementara Luhan nampak penasaran.

"Orang tua Baekhyun bercerai saat kami berusia 11 tahun. Dan semenjak itu Baekhyun tinggal berpindah antara Ayah dan Ibunya. Namun setahun kemudian, masing – masing dari Ayah dan Ibunya menikah lagi, sialnya tak satupun dari mereka mau mengajaknya. Byun Baekhyun adalah gadis baik yang nasibnya sangat malang, bahkan kedua orang tuanya benar – benar tidak peduli padanya. Sampai akhirnya kakek Baekhyun mengambil Baekhyun dan mengajaknya pergi jauh dari Korea. Memulai hidup baru, kakek Baekhyun memang sangat menyaynginya. Kakek Baekhyun adalah kakek yang sangat baik dan bijaksana. Nampaknya sifat itu diwariskannya kepada Baekhyun. Hanya kakeknya yang dia punya di dunia ini. Dan sekarang beliau sakit keras. Baekhyun bolak – balik rumah dan rumah sakit setiap dua hari sekali. Kakek Baekhyun kini hidup hanya ditopang oleh alat – alat. Ayah Baekhyun juga beberapa kali menjenguknya, namun mereka seperti orang asing. Baekhyun juga tumbuh tanpa keluarga yang utuh, tapi dia bilang… itu sangat berat"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, entahlah dia harus merasa kasihan atau bagaimana pada Baekhyun. Namun disisi lain, Luhan merindukan keluarganya sendiri. Merindukan ayah, ibu dan kakak – kakaknya. 8 tahun sudah dia diusir dari rumah sebagai hukuman atas perbuatannya dulu. Dan tak sekalipun Luhan menjalani hari tanpa merindukan mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun… apa kau benar – benar akan menikahinya?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan datar.

"Apa kau juga akan tetap menikah dengan Yifan?"

Aaah… Yifan. Luhan bahkan sudah melupakan nama itu selama beberapa jam terakhir. Baru saja dia merasakan bunga – bunga layu dalam dirinya kembali berkembang tapi, mendengar nama Yifan disebutkan, entah kenapa Luhan merasa kembali bimbang.

Yifan sudah terlalu baik untuk Luhan selama ini, pria itu bahkan sudah berusaha sekuat tenanganya untuk menjadi yang terbaik baginya dan juga HunHan. Bagaimana bisa Luhan mencampakan orang sebaik Yifan begitu saja.

"Makan sarapannya dulu, baru setelah itu kita kembali ke Seoul dan memikirkannya"

.

.

Jaehan kini sedang membantu Baekhyun untuk mencuci sayuran dan mengupas kentang dengan alat kupas yang aman untuk anak – anak. Sementara Baekhyun dan Jaehun membuat _patty_ isian berger berudua di meja makan. Awalnya Jaehun dan Baekhyun membicarakan tentang cara membentuk _patty_ yang baik, namun tak lama kemudian, satu pertanyaan membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget

"Kenapa Byun _Seonsaeng_ bisa menyukai _appa_ kami?" tanya Jaehun

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak untuk menemukan jawaban, akhirnya gadis itu menjawab singkat pertanyaan Jaehun.

"Karena _appa_ kalian sangat baik dan tampan"

"Mmmm… apakah aku juga baik dan tampan seperti _Appa?"_

"Tentu saja sayang, kau adalah anak baik dan tampan… sama seperti _appa_ mu"

"Kalau begitu…. Bisakah Byun _seonsaeng_ tidak jadi menikah dengan _appa_? Biar _Appa_ dengan _Eomma_ saja… dan… jika Byun _seonsaeng_ menyukai pria yang baik dan tampan… aku janji jika aku dewasa nanti… aku akan menikahi Byun _seonsaeng."_

Bibir Baekhyun mengatup. Apa yang Jaehun katakana barusan membuatnya terkejut sekaligus gemas. Jaehun benar – benar sosok malaikat kecil. Anak itu bahkan memikirkan orang tuanya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah Jaehun mau menikah dengan Byun _seonsaeng?"_ Baekhyun meyakinkan Jaehun

"Ng… asal Byun _seonsaeng_ tidak menikah dengan _appa_ …."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, gadis itu tak memberikan janji apapun pada mata rusa yang menatapnya saat ini.

TING TONG!

Bell rumah berbunyi dan itu membuat HunHan seketika melompat dari posisi masing – masing dan meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka menuju interkom.

"Itu Appa!" ujar Jaehun.

"HunHan-ah… bukakan pintu untuk _Appa, Palli!"_ Baekhyun tersenyum dari tempat duduknya dan sedetik kemudian HunHan sudah berlari menuju pagar.

.

.

Yifan berdiri di depan rumah Luhan, lelaki itu tau betul password rumah Luhan, tapi setelah dia cek Luhan dan anak – anak tidak di rumah, Yifan sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa mereka pasti pergi ke suatu tempat. Sialnya Ponsel Luhan tidak bisa dihubungi, maka dari itu Yifan merasa lebih baik jika dia menunggu saja disana.

Dan sejam kemudian, Yifan melihat sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang Yifan tau itu adalah mobil Sehun, terparkir dengan baik di depan rumah Sehun. Mata Yifan membulat begitu melihat Luhan turun dari mobil itu, terlebih lagi setelah dia sadar bahwa Luhan masih menggunakan baju yang sama dengan semalam.

"Yifan… kau… disini?" Luhan menyapa Yifan dengan senyum canggung. Beda dengan Sehun yang terlihat tak peduli dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ya… aku disini." Jawab Yifan masih dengan senyum yang coba dia pertahankan

Sementara Sehun mencoba memasukkan password pagar rumahnya sendiri tapi selalu gagal, akhirnya dia memencet bell. Beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya pintu pagar terbuka.

 _Ceklek_

"APPA!" Jaehan berlari dan menubruk tubuh Sehun begitu pagar terbuka diikuti dengan kembarannya yang protes dibelakang,

"Kenapa _Appa_ baru pulang.. kemarin malam _appa_ kemana? _Eomma_ juga tidak pulang"

"Hei…. Jangan bilang kalian mengganti password pintu pagarnya ya…" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu tapi kedua kembar itu hanya tertawa

"Tidak… tadi pagi Chanyeol _Ajhusi_ yang ganti katanya biar _Appa_ tidak bisa masuk dan pura – pura sudah pulang dari kemarin" Jaehan terkikik geli sementara Jaehun menegok ke rumah sebelah.

Yifan masih bisa mendengar celoteh si kembar dari posisinya.

" _Eoh! EOMMA!_ Jaehan-ah… _eomma_ juga sudah pulang"

Jaehun baru saja mau menghampiri Luhan namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat Yifan ada di samping ibunya.

" _Eomma_ pulang dengan paman dokter atau dengan _appa?"_ tanya anak itu menatap takut pada Yifan

" _Eomma_ pulang… dengan _Appa_ sayang…" jawab Luhan lembut.

"Jadi _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ semalam keluar bersama? Jadi itu misi rahasia _Appa_ dengan Chanyeol _Ajhusi?"_ Jaehun terlihat bahagia setelah mendengar kenyataannya dan berjalan ke arah sang ibu.

Luhan tidak berani menatap Yifan, dan pria itu juga sama sekali tidak bergeming sampai Sehun datang dengan Jaehan di gendongannya.

"Jaehan-ah… _eomma_ dan _appa…_ semalam pergi bersama" Jaehun mengadukan brita baik itu pada sang adik

"Benarkah?" si bungsu dengan cerianya mengkonfirmasi berita baik itu

"Iya sayang…" jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Oh, hai paman dokter.. kenapa pagi – pagi paman dokter ada disini?" Jaehan menyapa Yifan dengan senyum sok jagoannya

"Paman ingin bertemu dengan dua jagoan kecil kesayangan paman…"

"Memangnya paman dokter tidak kerja? Kenapa setiap pagi paman datang ke rumah kami?" Jaehan dengan tatapan soknya kembali menginterogasi

"Paman akan bekerja setelah bertemu kalian" Yifan menyematkan senyum imutnya pada anak – anak

"Ng…. bisa aku permisi sebentar… aku mau ganti baju" Luhan menyela pembicaraan itu karena jujur saja dia sudah amat sangat tidak nyaman dengan bajunya sendiri.

"Cepat ganti baju _eomma_ lalu datang ke rumah _appa…_ aku, _hyung_ dan Byun _Seonsaeng_ membuat _Hanwoo burger!"_ Jaehan mengundang sang ibu untuk ke rumah sebelah

"Baiklah sayang… Yifan-ah… aku permisi dulu ya…"

"Oh… okay…"

Yifan tau, Luhan mencoba untuk menghindarinya sementara Sehun kali ini menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kemenangan.

"Semalam kalian berdua ada dimana?" tanya Yifan pada Sehun, sementara anak – anak masih menggelayuti tubuh ayahnya, minta diajak main.

"Aku dan Luhan menginap di apartemenku di Incehon. Kami bertemu di jalan dan tidak bisa kembali ke Seoul karena badai" jawab Sehun jujur

"Kenapa kau ada di Incehon?" Yifan menginterogasi lagi

"Ah?... _Hyung_ Aku yakin kau tidak lupa jika kantorku ada di Incheon" balas Sehun masih dengan senyum penuh kemenangannya

Yifan hanya diam, dia tidak mau menunjukkan amarahnya di depan HunHan. Pria yang lebih tinggi dari Sehun itu akhirnya tersenyum dan memasang wajah bersahabatnya kembali.

"Ne… kalau begitu aku permisi, selamat pagi… bye Jagoan"

"Bye paman dokteeerrr"

.

.

Selama beberapa hari ini, Luhan sering sekali menghindari Yifan. Ajakan bertemu Yifan selalu Luhan abaikan, bahkan saat Yifan berkunjung ke rumahpun Luhan terkesan lebih menghindar. Yifan selalu dibiarkan main dengan anak – anak sementara wanita itu sibuk dengan desainnya.

Hari ini Sehun dan Luhan diundang ke sekolah untuk pertemuan guru, orang tua dan satu psikolog anak. Beberapa hari lalu anak – anak di kelas HunHan mengikuti psiko test minat dan bakat. Luhan dan Sehun berangkat bersama pagi ini, tentu dengan HunHan dan juga Baekhyun yang ikut dalam satu mobil. Di dalam mobil HunHan nampak begitu akrab dengan Baekhyun, mereka menyanyi, main tebakan dan melihat pemandangan sekeliling seperti anak sebaya. Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan iri, namun ketika Sehun menangkap pandangan iri itu Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangan Luhan.

"Dia memang belajar untuk jadi gurunya anak – anak Lu…" gumam Sehun

Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Sehun di pipinya, " _Arraseo"_ ucap wanita itu.

.

Pukul 10 lewat 7 menit, Sehun dan Luhan dipanggil masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan untuk diskusi langsung dengan psikolog yang mengambil test minat bakat itu.

" _Annyeonghaseo,_ Aku Kim Junmyeon… senang bertemu anda Tuan dan Nyonya Oh,"

Seorang psikiater dengan wajah teduh menyapa mereka. Sehun dan Luhan duduk di depan sang psikolog, senyum psikolog itu bahkan seperti menghipnotis sehun dan Luhan untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi… Oh Jaehun dan Oh Jaehan adalah putra kembar anda berdua?" tanya Junmyeon membuka percakapan

"Iya… mereka adalah putra kami" aku Luhan

"Kalian beruntung memiliki dua putra yang sangat cerdas… kita awali dari Oh Jaehun"

Junmyeon mengambil kertas berlabel Jaehun dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Jaehun memiliki keterbatasan pada kesehatannya, tapi dari test potensi akademiknya… anak ini menunjukkan prestasi kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Terutama dalam hal hitung menghitung dan angka. Dari segi keterampilannya, anak ini punya bakat luar biasa dalam hal menggambar dan juga menganalisa ruang. Anak ini memiliki bakat ayahnya… iya kan tuan Oh… anda adalah arsitek terkenal itu bukan?"

"Ne… terimakasih" Sehun mengucapkannya sambil malu – malu

"Anak ini lebih baik dikembangkan dengan mengikuti tambahan pada kelas matematika, kemampuan dasarnya menunjukkan kalau dia mampu untuk memahami angka lebih baik dari anak biasanya dan mengurangi kelas dengan bidang ilmu yang menggunakan banyak huruf, maksudku…. Jaehun tidak tertarik dengan bacaan… anak itu akan tertekan jika disuruh membaca… dia tipe anak visual… lalu… kita pindah ke… Oh Jaehan.."

"Mm… maaf, kalau boleh tau… apa maksudnya dengan ini…" Luhan menunjuk tulisan tangan di kolom catatan.

"Untuk satu itu kita akan membahasnya nanti… kita bicarakan tentang hasil test Jaehan terlebih dahulu… Oh Jaehan…. Jaehan adalah tipe kinestetik, dia pandai menggunakan tubuhnya dan tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Anak ini menunjukkan prestasi yang baik di bidang olah raga, terutama karena fisiknya tentu lebih baik dari kembarannya. Dan dari segi keterampilannya, anak ini punya bakat yang cukup unik…. Ide – denya cukup brilian karena dia punya imajinasi yang tinggi. Dia berbakat dalam bercerita dan membuat orang lain percaya pada kata – katanya. Dan… bakat Jaehan lebih baik dikembangkan dengan mengikuti tambahan pada kelas olahraga dan bahasa, kemampuan dasarnya menunjukkan kalau dia mampu untuk bersinar pada kedua aspek tersebut"

Luhan dan Sehun keduanya mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka berdua akan memberikan pelajaran tambahan yang berbeda untuk anak itu, matematika dan menggambar untuk Jaehun, bahasa dan olahraga untuk Jaehan.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu pada anda, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh?"

"Ya… silahkan" jawab Luhan dengan senyum terkembang diwajahnya.

"Apa… Sesutu terjadi pada hubungan anda berdua?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Luhan dan Sehun sedikit canggung. Namun tak lama kemudian, Sehun angkat bicara

"Sebenarnya… kami berdua sudah lama bercerai…"

"Aaah… begitu…"

"Maaf, tapi sebenarnya ada apa?"

Luhan mulai khawatir, ketakutannya mulai menguasainya. Sehun yang menangkap sinyal ketakutan itu langsung menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, menyadarkan wanita itu jika dia ada disana.

"Ada sedikit kelainan pada kedua putra anda… ada beberapa hal yang bisa saya lihat dari penelitian tentang mereka, pertama Oh Jaehun, putra sulung anda memiliki kematangan emosi yang melebihi usianya yang seharusnya. Usianya 7 tahun 11 bulan tetapi kematangan emosinya mencapai di usia 23 tahun. Ini pertanda yang buruk. Anak – anak perlu memiliki tumbuh kembang yang sesuai dengan usianya. Anak berpikir dewasa itu baik, tetapi jika kematangan emosinya sampai jauh melampaui usia seharusnya maka… itu adalah masalah yang perlu diperhatikan."

Junmyeon memberi sedikit senyum untuk menenangkan Sehun dan Luhan, dari ekspresi mereka Junmyeon sudah bisa mengerti bahwa mereka berdua sangat terkejut dengan ini semua.

"Dan untuk Oh Jaehan… dia terlihat ceria dan aktif, kematangan emosinya juga cukup baik untuk anak seusianya. Namun, Jaehan memiliki kelainan pada kepribadiannya yang sangat menghawatirkan. Jaehan… memiliki kehausan akan perhatian yang lebih dari anak – anak lainnya. Jaehan akan cenderung terus menerus mencari perhatian dengan melakukan apapun yang dia anggap bisa memancing perhatian kalian. Entah itu dengan cara positif seperti prestasi yang bagus dan keceriaannya, tapi saya rasa Jaehan juga sering melakukan banyak hal yang negative untuk mendapatkan perhatian kalian. Seperti menghilangkan barang – barangnya, mengganggu kakaknya sendiri dan… sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri."

Junmyeon menghela napas berat untuk meredakan ketegangan lalu dia melanjutkan, "Luka di siku kiri Jaehan… itu didapatkan bukan karena dia jatuh bermain bola, dia sengaja jatuh dari pagar sekolah untuk mendapatkan luka itu. Dia bahkan sudah berbohong untuk menutupinya kan…"

Tangan Luhan kembali bergetar, apa yang dia lakukan pada kedua anaknya. Apakah itu artinya dia telah salah membesarkan HunHan? Mata Luhan sudah mulai berkaca – kaca dan Sehun juga tidak berbeda, dia kembali menyalahkan dirinya untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"Lalu… apa yang sebaiknya kami lakukan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada yang juga bergetar

"Rehabilitasi kesehatan mental belum terlambat untuk mereka"

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan tidak banyak bicara hari ini, bahkan ketika Jaehun dan Jaehan bertanya banyak hal pada mereka, mereka hanya mampu menjawab seadanya.

"Apa mereka sudah tidur?"

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar anak – anak dan mendapati Luhan sedang merapikan selimut Jaehan

"Ya, sudah" jawab wanita itu singkat

"Kita perlu bicara Lu…"

"Ya… kita perlu bicara"

.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk berhadapan di meja makan. 30 menit sudah terlewati dan mereka hanya diam tanpa kata. Hanya suara hujan di luar yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Aku… aku harus memberitahu Yifan soal ini, dia pasti bisa membantu.."

"Lu! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah keluarga kita tanpa Yifan… dan Baekhyun?"

Sehun menegaskan suaranya, pria tampan itu selalu kesal tiap mendengar nama Yifan disebutkan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita ikuti saran dari psikolog tadi, kita lakukan rehabilitasi itu untuk anak – anak"

"Anak – anakku tidak gila, Sehun!"

"Tidak.. memang tidak Lu… tapi mereka membutuhkan itu!"

Luhan diam, wanita itu masih tidak bisa menerima jika HunHan membutuhkan bantuan seorang psikolog.

"Memangnya jika Yifan tau, kau pikir dia bisa membantu apa?"

"Dia akan mencarikan jalan untuk kami.."

"Kami…? KAMI?!"

Lagi Sehun merasa disisihkan oleh Luhan, Sehun tak habis pikir kali ini.

"Kau bilang kau percaya padaku Lu, kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan akan menghadapi semua ini bersama.. tapi kenapa lagi – lagi kau meragukanku?"

Bibir Luhan terbuka, ya dia sendiri mepertanyakannya. Ada apa dengan dirinya, kenapa dia begitu cepat berubah?

"Kau juga bilang kau mencintaiku, Oh Sehun… dan beginilah aku…" tegas Luhan.

Sejenak hening dan suara hujan kembali memenuhi ruangan hingga Luhan berkata,

"Kalau begitu jangan mencintai aku lagi, jika kau memang tidak bisa menerima sikapku yang seperti ini"

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 5: I Need You**_

" _ **Kembali pada mantanmu memang terkesan seperti membaca buku yang sama. Tapi membaca buku yang sama untuk kedua kalinya membuatmu lebih mengerti akan makna yang ada di dalamnya, daripada hanya membacanya sekali saja."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Annyeonghaseyo! Yo! Yo! Yo!**_

 **Rencana Update marathon dirusak oleh dua orang fanboy yang ngirimin VN "Noona Saranghae" ke line. Semalem mau update ini, eh lupa… sampe bangun trus di sekolah liat ada yang ngechat nanyain update marathonnya. T_T**

 **.**

 **So… gimana dengan chapter ini? Ada adegan half ena ena… jujur aku suka deg degan sendiri kalo bikin adegan begitu. Bikin ini aja kemaren aku nyari inspirasinya kemana mana… kayaknya perlu dikirimin VN ambigu dulu biar bisa bagus bikinnya.**

 **.**

 **Di chap ini HunHan gede emang udah ngaku sama perasaan masing – masing. Tapi mereka juga masih ngambang sama kelangsungan hidup mereka. Ada perasaan Yifan dan Bekhyun yang dipertaruhkan. Dan apa itu bagian terakhirnya… Luhan minta Sehun untuk jangan cinta lagi sama dia? Aaaa….**

 **.**

 **Buat yang penasaran apa yang Yifan lakukan pada mereka. Itu akan direfeal di chap 6. Chap terakhir.  
So… pantengin aja… masih berencana update marathon kok…kakakakakaka**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah follow, favorite dan review cerita ini. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan kalian.**

 **.**

 **sincerely**

 **-xiugarbaby-**


	5. I Need You

**HUNHAN FOREVER! HUNHAN FOR LIVE!**

 **.  
HUNHAN GIVE AWAY CHALLENGE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xiugarbaby (formerly Aruna Wu)**

 **presents**

 **.**

" **E.N.D"**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **GS – Rated M – Family Life – Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa mereka sudah tidur?"

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar anak – anak dan mendapati Luhan sedang merapikan selimut Jaehan

"Ya, sudah" jawab wanita itu singkat

"Kita perlu bicara Lu…"

"Ya… kita perlu bicara" Luhan masih menanggapi singkat mantan suaminya itu

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di meja makan,"

"Kau lapar?" kali ini Luhan menatap Sehun

"Tidak… tapi aku rasa aku ingin minum sesuatu yang manis" ujar Sehun penuh dengan kejujuran

Luhan tersenyum lembut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ya sudah, aku akan menyusulmu segera" katanya.

Sehun keluar dari kamar HunHan dan menuju ke dapur rumah mungil itu. Sebelum duduk, Sehun menghampiri kulkas dan melihat apakah ada minuman manis yang bisa dia minum. Kulkas Luhan sudah lebih baik sekarang, tidak seperti dulu lagi yang berantakan dan tanpa isi yang masih layak dimakan. Sehun menimbang apakah sebaiknya dia minum susu pisang atau minuman kesukaan HunHan.

Dan setelah pemikiran panjang akhirnya Sehuh memilih untuk meminum minuman kesukaan HunHan. Minuman berbotol _pink_ dengan label pororo rasa stroberi. Sebenarnya ayah dua anak itu penasaran, kenapa HunHan bisa sangat menyukai minuman itu. Sehun pikir anak – anaknya menyukai minuman itu karena tokoh penguin kecil kesukaan mereka tertempel disana, tapi kalu dipikir lagi HunHan tidak mungkin menyukai sesuatu hanya karena pororo dan kawan kawannya. Terlebih di jaman Sehun kecil minuman itu belum ada, jadi tidak salah kan jika pria tampan berkulit pucat itu penasaran.

Sehun membuka segel minuman anak – anaknya itu kemudian meneguknya.

"Ewh.."

Sehun menggigit lidanya sendiri setelah mencicipi minuman itu. Rasanya memang manis, tapi itu terlalu manis untuk Sehun. Namun karena minuman itu sudah terlanjur dibuka, akhirnya Sehun habiskan juga semuanya.

 _Drrrt…._

 _From: Byun B_

 _Aku butuh bantuanmu…  
Cepatlah pulang,_

Sehun menatap lekat ponselnya, membaca pesan Baekhyun berulang kali dan hati Sehun mulai berkecambuk. Haruskah dia pulang dan menemui Baekhyun? Bukankah dia harus membicarakan hal yang penting bersama Luhan?

Sehun sedikit dilema kali ini, di satu sisi dia merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun karena jujur saja Sehun beberapa hari terakhir ini memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Luhan dan baru pulang saat gadis itu sudah tertidur. Tapi di sisi lain, ada hal penting yang harus pria itu diskusikan bersama mantan istrinya.

 _To: Byun B_

 _Maaf Baek, ada hal penting tentang HunHan  
yang perlu aku bicarakan bersama Luhan,  
aku akan pulang terlambat lagi malam ini._

.

 _From: Byun B_

 _Baiklah, aku mengerti._

Sehun benar – benar merasa tidak enak pada sahabat baik hatinya itu. Bukankah dia berjanji pada kakek Baekhyun untuk menjaga gadis itu? Lalu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?

Pria bermarga Oh itu menengkurapkan tubuhnya diatas meja makan lalu menutup matanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Sehun tidak mau bertindak gegabah dengan mengikuti semua emosinya, pria itu perlu untuk berpikir lebih matang.

Beberapa pertanyaan seperti mampukah dia menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik, bisakah dia memberikan waktunya dengan adil antara Baekhyun dengan keluarganya nanti jika dia benar – benar menikahi Baekhyun. Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan tidak jelasnya dan Luhan. Ah… Sehun baru ingat, hubungannya dengan Luhan juga jadi masalah yang perlu dia pikirkan. Mereka berdua memang sudah saling mengakui akan perasaan masing – masing. Bahkan keduanya juga sudah mulai dekat, hubungan mereka membaik pasca kejadian malam itu. Tapi tetap saja, status mereka saat ini adalah sepasang mantan suami dan istri yang masing - masing sudah terikat dengan orang lain.

 _Huuuft…_

Sehun menghela napas berat. Tidak hanya napasnya, kepala dan tubuhnya juga terasa berat. Banyak hal terjadi pada Sehun hari ini, setelah pertemuan orang tua disekolah putranya dia juga meninjau tiga proyek dan mengikuti dua buah presentasi desain. Beruntung Sehun bisa memenangkan kedua proyek itu, jika tidak Chanyeol pasti mengomel lagi padanya. Bahkan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu sering protes pada Sehun jika akhir – akhir ini pekerjaannya benar – benar tidak sebaik dulu. Sehun juga merasa bersalah padanya.

Lama kelamaan napas Sehun semakin teratur, kepalanya yang berat mulai terasa sedikit lebih ringan dan suara – suara hujan di luar rumah sudah tak lagi terdengar.

.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Luhan sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja makan. 30 menit sudah terlewati dan mereka hanya diam tanpa kata. Hanya suara hujan di luar yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Aku… aku harus memberitahu Yifan soal ini, dia pasti bisa membantu.."

Sehun mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, kenapa nama itu disebutkan lagi. Ada apa dengan Luhan?

"Lu! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah keluarga kita tanpa Yifan… dan Baekhyun?"

Sehun menegaskan suaranya, pria tampan itu selalu kesal tiap mendengar nama Yifan disebutkan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita ikuti saran dari psikolog tadi, kita lakukan rehabilitasi itu untuk anak – anak"

"Anak – anakku tidak gila, Sehun!"

"Tidak.. memang tidak Lu… tapi mereka membutuhkan itu!"

Luhan diam, wanita itu masih tidak bisa menerima jika HunHan membutuhkan bantuan seorang psikolog.

"Memangnya jika Yifan tau, kau pikir dia bisa membantu apa?"

"Dia akan mencarikan jalan untuk kami.."

"Kami…? KAMI?!"

Lagi Sehun merasa disisihkan oleh Luhan, Sehun tak habis pikir kali ini.

"Kau bilang kau percaya padaku Lu, kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan akan menghadapi semua ini bersama.. tapi kenapa lagi – lagi kau meragukanku?"

Bibir Luhan terbuka, ya dia sendiri mepertanyakannya. Ada apa dengan dirinya, kenapa dia begitu cepat berubah?

"Kau juga bilang kau mencintaiku, Oh Sehun… dan beginilah aku…" tegas Luhan.

Sejenak hening dan suara hujan kembali memenuhi ruangan hingga Luhan berkata,

"Kalau begitu jangan mencintai aku lagi, jika kau memang tidak bisa menerima sikapku yang seperti ini"

"LU HAN!"

Sehun meninggikan suaranya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang menegak. Mata Sehun menyipit ketika tak seorangpun dia temukan duduk di hadapannya.

"Yaaah… kenapa kau berteriak? Kau membuatku kaget Hun-ah.."

Sehun mendengar suara Luhan dari belakang tubuhnya, wanita itu benar – benar terlihat kaget seraya memeluk selimut dan bantal leher di tangannya.

SRET

Sehun mendadak berdiri dan itu membuat Luhan semakin tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau ingin berteriak, sebaiknya jangan disini… nanti anak – anak bisa bangun" ujar Luhan dengan bibir terpout

"apa… yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun dengan tampang tak mengerti

"Ng? Kau bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi? Bukannya terbalik? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu apa yang terjadi, Hun-ah… kau yang tiba – tiba bangun dan meneriakkan namaku. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan perlahan merekahkan senyum keibuannya

Sehun masih diam dengan raut wajah bodoh dihadapan wanita yang dicintainya itu. Jujur saja pria itu tidak mengerti apa yang Luhan bicarakan, kenapa situasinya juga bisa berubah?

"Tadi kau tertidur di meja makan, kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini. Makanya aku membawakan selimut dan bantal ini untukmu… aku tidak mungkin kuat menggendongmu ke kamar kan?"

Luhan memperlihatkan selimut dan bantal yang dia bawa di tangannya.

"Lalu saat aku akan menyelimutimu, kau malah bangun dan berteriak… apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanya wanita itu lagi, kali ini Luhan terlihat khawatir pada Sehun.

 _Haaaah…_

Sehun menghembuskan napas beratnya dan tak menunggu hujan untuk berhenti, pria itu langsung memeluk mantan istrinya itu erat – erat. Sehun masih terus mencoba menetralkan napasnya sambil memeluk tubuh ramping Luhan.

Jadi perakapannya barusan dengan Luhan hanyalah mimpi?

Jujur saja walaupun itu hanya mimpi tapi itu mampu membuat hati Sehun sesak dan terasa perih. Ya, tak hanya Luhan yang memiliki rasa takut. Sehun pun juga punya rasa takut yang besar selain kekecewaan dalam dirinya. Jika Luhan takut ditinggalkan oleh Sehun maka Sehun sendiri takut Luhan tidak mempercayainya lagi.

"Sehun-ah…" Luhan memanggil nama mantan suaminya itu dengan penuh kelembutan yang seketika mampu membuat hati Sehun lebih tenang dan hangat

"Lu…" Sehun balik memanggil Luhan dengan suara paraunya

"Ng?"

"Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Luhan tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun mengangguk pelan. Sehun merasakan kepala Luhan bergerak di bahunya dan kedua tangan wanita cantik itupun ikut melingkar di pinggang Sehun. Dan saat Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Sehun, wanita itu pun berkata,

"Aku percaya padamu. Meskipun sebenarnya masih ada banyak keraguan dan kecemasan di dalam diriku sendiri, tapi aku akan mencoba percaya padamu. Karena percaya padamu… membuat aku merasa lebih…"

Luhan menggantung kalimatnya lalu menyamankan posisi tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sehun, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tenang dan nyaman"

"Aku mencintaimu Lu… aku mencintaimu…" bisik Sehun dalam dekapannya.

Sesaat hening, dan mereka berdua masih saling berdiri dan memeluk satu sama lain. Suara hujan di luar membuat suasana jadi lebih… entahlah… Luhan merasa itu sangat romantis. Hujan di tengah malam dan sebuah pelukan hangat dan nyaman dari Oh Sehun. Romantis sekali bukan?

"Apa kau mengantuk?" tanya Luhan setelah Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Sedikit"

"Ayo kita ke kamar, kita bicarakan semuanya disana agar kau lebih nyaman"

.

.

.

 _ **E.N.D  
[Ex-Husband Next Door]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: I Need You**_

" _ **Kembali pada mantanmu memang terkesan seperti membaca buku yang sama. Tapi membaca buku yang sama untuk kedua kalinya membuatmu lebih mengerti akan makna yang ada di dalamnya, daripada hanya membacanya sekali saja."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun berjalan terhuyung menuju dapur, rumah sudah gelap dan hanya ada biasan sinar dari lampu yang ada di luar rumahnya lah yang menerangi. Gadis itu berjalan sambil memegangi kepala dan satu tangannya lagi yang memegang ponsel dia julurkan untuk mencari – cari jalan, Baekhyun tidak mau menabrak apapun saat ini.

 _TEK_

Baekhyun menemukan saklar lampu yang dia cari bersamaan dengan ruangan yang mulai terang, kepala Baekhyun semakin berdenyut sakit karena biasnya masuk begitu saja dalam indera pengelihatannya. Bulir – bulir keringat di tubuh mungil gadis itu semakin deras bercucuran, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya semakin hangat dan ngilu di setiap persendiannya.

 _Sreek_

Gadis itu membuka sebuah laci yang berisi obat – obatan dan alat – alat medis sederhana yang wajib dimiliki setiap rumah. Jemari lentiknya mengambil termometer dan menempelkan di telinganya sendiri.

BUGH

"Akh…"

Nampaknya kedua kaki Baekhyun terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuh mungilnya sendiri. Dia terjatuh di lantai rumah yang dingin. Tentu saja rasanya sakit, belum lagi kepalanya yang terhuyung semakin berdenyut. Baekhyun mencoba kembali memasang termometer itu di telinganya dan setelah panel suara benda itu berbunyi, Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat berapakah panas tubuhnya,

 _39.4_

"Auhh…"

Keluh Baekhyun saat tau jika suhu tubuhnya sudah cukup parah. Gadis itu lalu berusaha untuk menggapai lagi laci obat – obatan yang masih terbuka, namun sial tangannya terlalu pendek. Sudah berulang kali Baekhyun mencoba bangun namun sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan panas. Tubuh Baekhyun benar – benar pusing kali ini.

Sejam yang lalu, Baekhyun sudah mencoba menghubungi Sehun. Gadis itu sudah meminta bantuan kepada sahabatnya itu. Tapi sayangnya Sehun bilang dia harus membicarakan hal yang penting tentang HunHan bersama mantan istrinya. Baekhyun bisa saja memaksa Sehun untuk datang kepadanya dan merawatnya di rumah atau membawanya kerumah sakit atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya sembuh, tapi gadis itu tidak mau melakukannya. Baekhyun tau seberapa sulitnya bagi Sehun untuk bicara baik – baik dengan Luhan, Baekhyun tau apa yang akan dua orang itu bicarakan tentang HunHan terlebih dia adalah wali kelas HunHan yang sangat jelas tau bahwa HunHan sedang mengalami masa berat. Masa berat yang sama dengan yang dia alami dulu ketika kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Baekhyun tak tahan dengan rasa tidak nyaman di tubuhnya kali ini, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia terlalu lemah bahkan untuk berdiri saja dia tidak mampu.

" _Harabojji…."_

Gadis itu memanggil nama kakeknya, satu – satunya orang yang benar – benar bisa dia miliki di dunia ini tanpa harus berbagi dengan siapapun dan tanpa harus mengambilnya dari siapapun juga.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan tetesan – tetesan air matanya pun berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. Terlepas dari rasa sakit yang tubuhnya rasakan, gadis itu menangis karena saat ini dia tengah dihadapkan oleh sebuah kenyataan akan dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu tengah berpikir, jika suatu hari kakeknya meninggal maka dia akan benar – benar sebatang kara.

Oh… tentu dia punya Sehun yang berjanji akan menjaganya, tapi… benarkah? Saat ini saja pria tampan itu tidak ada disampingnya, beginikah hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun dimasa depan? Sendiri dan kesakitan?

Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan siapapun, dia tidak menyalahkan Sehun yang lebih memilih keluarga kecilnya dibandingkan dia. Oh tentu saja Sehun harus memilih keluarga kecilnya, Baekhyun akan murka habis – habisan jika pria itu lebih memilih datang padanya daripada berada disisi HunHan saat ini. Baekhyun juga tidak menyalahkan sang kakek yang kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, tidak mungkin, sang kakek bahkan sudah memberikan seluruh sisa hidup beliau untuk cucu kesayangannya itu. Baekhyun pun tidak menyalahkan ayahnya yang kini hidup bahagia bersama keluarga barunya seakan Baekhyun dan keluarga yang dia buat bersama ibu Baekhyun tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak mau menyalahkan sang ibu yang kini hidup sangat makmur bersama pria Paris yang beliau nikahi.

Ya… kali ini Baekhyun seakan tersadar. Jika kakeknya meninggal dan meskipun Sehun telah berjanji untuk menjaganya tapi tetap saja, dia akan menjadi sendirian. Sebatangkara, dia tidak punya siapapun di dunia ini yang bisa benar – benar dia miliki seutuhnya. Untuk berada bersamanya, mencintainya, menjaganya dan melindunginya. Baekhyun menyadari itu semua.

 _Drrrt….drrrt_ … _drrrt…_

Ponsel di tangan kanan Baekhyun bergetar, seseorang memanggilnya saat ini namun Baekhyun sendiri terlalu lemah untuk melihat nama si pemanggil.

 _Drrrt….drrrt_ … _drrrt…_

Berulang kali panggilang itu masuk, Baekhyun terus merasakan getaran ponselnya seperti memaksa dia untuk tetap sadar dan bertahan. Dan akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga tersisa, gadis itu berusaha menerima panggilan itu.

"Ha…lo…ngghhh…."

.

.

"Kau menelpon siapa, Park Chanyeol?"

Seorang wanita cantik menegur Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Teman… seorang teman…" jawab Chanyeol santai

"Apa kau ada janji? Jika kau ada janji lebih baik kau pergi saja… disini kan ada perawat yang bisa menjagaku" ujar wanita berpipi gembul itu.

"Tidak _noona…_ mana bisa aku meninggalkan _noona_ ku yang baru saja melahirkan sendirian tanpa suaminya" Chanyeol menatap tidak setuju pada seorang wanita yang kini memamerkan _gummy smile_ nya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku dan Namjoon akan baik – baik saja… kenapa kau khawatir sekali sih?" wanita itu memicingkan matanya dan malah membuat dia terlihat imut.

"Jelas saja aku khawatir, kau adalah _noona_ ku, bagaimana bisa aku tidak peduli padamu disaat seperti ini? Dulu waktu aku demam bahkan kau tidak akan meninggalkan kamarku sebelum panas di tubuhku turun. Apalagi sekarang, si tengik Jongdae itu masih ada di London. Tega sekali dia bepergian sejauh itu disaat istrinya hamil tua."

Chanyeol terus mengoceh sedangkan sang kakak hanya bisa tertawa imut bersama seorang bayi tampan yang menyusu di gendongannya.

"Suamiku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, dia bukanlah suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan… sekali lagi Park Chanyeol, dia adalah kakak iparmu! Sopanlah sedikit…"

Chanyeol tidak peduli, lelaki itu kemudian disibukkan lagi dengan ponselnya.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi _Sunbaenim_ … aku mau mengecek keadaanmu"

Seorang dokter bermata bulat dengan senyum bentuk hati masuk ke dalam ruang rawat berlabel Park Minseok dan anaknya Kim Namjoon. Dokter cantik bertubuh padat tapi mungil itu berjalan dengan penuh senyum dan aura ceria.

"Omaya,…. Namjoonie haus ya?"

Dokter itu langsung menyapa si kecil Namjoon yang ada di pelukan Minseok

"Dia baru bangun 10 menit yang lalu dan langsung aku beri asi, dan Kyungsoo-ah sejak kapan kau mulai jaga malam lagi?" Minseok bertanya sambil memberikan satu tangannya kepada Kyungsoo untuk diperiksa

"Diluar hujannya deras sekali… sebenarnya aku tidak berani pulang, _sunbaenim_ …" dokter muda itu masih tersenyum manis

"Apa terasa nyeri di bagian jahitannya, _sunbaenim_?" tanya dokter itu lagi

"Tidak… kau menjahitnya dengan baik, Do Kyungsoo…" ujar Minseok dan ditanggapi senyuman manis dari Kyungsoo

"Suami _sunbae_ masih belum datang?"

"Mmm.. mungkin besok pagi, Namjoon lahir ketika semua orang sedang tidak di Korea. Untung saja Namjoon punya paman siaga.."

Minseok menunjuk Chanyeol dengan alisnya, namun yang dimaksud malah tidak menghiraukan. Chanyeol tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Baiklah… pemeriksaan terakhir hari ini sudah selesai, kondisimu sangat baik _sunbaenim._ Dan untuk Namjoon… Dokter Huang akan mengeceknya besok pagi" Dokter bernama Kyungsoo itu mengelus lembut pipi Namjoon lalu tersenyum

"Kau akan kembali ke ruanganmu? Kalau kau sendirian di sana lebih baik disini saja, anak itu tidak asik diajak ngobrol" Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya lalu dibalas senyuman oleh Kyungsoo

"Maaf _sunbae,_ Jongin dan Taeoh sekarang ada di ruanganku… mereka berdua menjemputku kemari, tapi aku baru mau pulang setelah mengecek keadaanmu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah menyesal yang imut.

"Ya sudah tidak apa – apa… sampaikan salamku pada Taeoh dan Jongin"

"Kalau begitu… aku permisi dulu, _sunbae.."_

"Okay…"

Dokter Do Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan Minseok dan itu mendinggalkan senyum datar di wajah cantik wanita berpipi bulat itu.

"Chanyeol-ah… apa menurutmu dokter Do Kyungsoo itu cantik?" Minseok bertanya pada adiknya namun Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan keningnya

"Lumayan…" jawab pria itu dengan entengnya

"Gadis cantik, pintar dan baik… tapi kisah cintanya cukup menyedihkan" ujar Minseok kini dengan raut wajah sedikit sendu

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa pacarnya meninggal?"

"YAK! Mulutmu itu kalau bicara kenapa suka seenaknya saja sih?"

Minseok hampir saja melempar remote AC ke arah sang adik namun yang wanita itu lakukan hanya mendelik dan mengacungkan tangannya saja.

"Dia mencintai seorang pria yang salah… entahlah itu salah atau benar, aku tidak tau… sejak dia sekolah kedokteran dia adalah adik tingkatku yang paling cantik, baik dan cerdas. Sayangnya dia jatuh cinta pada seorang laki – laki yang salah. Seorang laki – laki yang tidak peka akan perasaan gadis itu, bodohnya Kyungsoo juga tidak berani mengutarakan perasaannya sampai lelaki itu akhirnya menikah dengan gadis lain. Gadis yang juga tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Kyungsoo. Entah Kyungsoo yang bodoh dalam urusan percintaan atau cinta yang membuat gadis itu jadi bodoh, selama lelaki itu menikah, Kyungsoo tetap mencintainya, bahkan saat istri lelaki itu melahirkan, Kyungsoo lah yang membantu persalinannya dan menjadi orang pertama yang menggendong anak lelaki itu, Kim Taeoh."

Minseok menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan kali ini Chanyeol entah sejak kapan tapi pria tampan itu kini memperhatikan cerita kakaknya.

"Lima tahun yang lalu istri lelaki yang Kyungsoo cintai itu, divonis mengidap kanker hati. Disaat Jongin sibuk mengurus sang istri yang sakit, Kyungsoo lah yang dengan suka rela mengurus Taeoh. Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang bersahabat sejak masuk jurusan kedokteran, maka dari itu Jongin tidak khawatir mempercayakan Taeoh pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, gadis itu sangat tulus menyayangi anaknya Jongin bahkan disaat Kyungsoo tau jika Jongin mencintai wanita lain. Hingga setahun kemudian, istri Jongin meninggal… dan Kyungsoo lah yang merawat Taeoh dan Jongin dengan tulus. Gadis itu memang mencintai Jongin tapi… dia tidak mau merusak persahabatan yang sudah lama terjalin, dia juga tidak mau merusak nama baiknya sendiri, dia tidak mau disangka bahagia karena istri Jongin meninggal. Tapi beruntungnya dia… lama kelamaan Jongin melihatnya, melihat ketulusan dan cinta kasih Kyungsoo kepadanya dan juga anaknya. Dan… beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka berakhir di altar setelah Jongin berhasil meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa dia juga mencintainya. Hmmm… memang berakhir manis, tapi Kyungsoo perlu menunggu bertahun – tahun untuk itu. Rencananya dulu aku mau menjodohkan Kyungsoo denganmu, Yeol… tapi tentu saja kau tidak akan suka berhubungan dengan wanita yang berusia 6 tahun lebih tua darimu kan?"

" _What?_ Jadi dokter tadi usianya sudah 31 tahun? Dia terlihat sangat imut…" Chanyeol kaget dengan tampang horornya.

"Dia sangat cantik, cerdas dan baik… tapi kisah cintanya sungguh rumit" ulang Minseok

"Apa semua gadis yang baik, cantik dan cerdas punya kisah cinta yang rumit?" kini Chanyeol bertanya dengan polosnya pada sang kakak yang lebih tua 7 tahun darinya

"Maksudmu…?"

"Entahlah… dia juga sangat baik, dia sangat cantik… dia juga cerdas. Dan kisah cintanya juga rumit…"

"Dia… siapa?"

"Baekhyun… Byun Baekhyun,"

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ng… dia adalah calon istri barunya Sehun, _noona"_

Minseok mengatupkan bibirnya rapat – rapat dan menatap pada sang adik, bagi Minseok, adiknya itu adalah laki – laki yang sangat polos dan lucu. Chanyeol belum pernah benar – benar jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis sebelumnya. Tentu banyak yang suka pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol juga beberapa kali pernah menyukai seorang gadis. Tapi, dimata seorang Park Minseok yang amat sangat mengenal adiknya itu. Sorot mata Chanyeol saat membicarakan gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sangat berbeda. Apakah adiknya benar – benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu?

Bagus jika jawabannya iya, tapi… kenapa harus gadis yang adiknya cintai adalah calon istri dari orang lain? Minseok mengerutkan keningnya menatap bagaimana Chanyeol masih mencoba menghubungi seseorang sejak tadi.

"Apa itu… Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan pertanyaan sang kakak, pria itu tetap sibuk pada ponselnya

"Park Chanyeol… apa orang yang sedang kau hubungi itu… Byun Baekhyun…?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang adik, namun tiba – tiba wajah Chanyeol berubah tegang dan…

"Baekhyun-ah… Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik – baik saja?"

Minseok semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan panik.

"Baek… Apa kau mendengarku? Baekhyun… Byun Baekhyun…"

Chanyeol memutus telponnya sendiri setelah dia yakin sesuatu terjadi pada gadis itu. Minseok terus melihat bagaimana sang adik menatapnya dan menatap pintu keluar ruangan secara bergantian.

"Pergilah…" ujar Minseok dengan senyum lembut

"Ta… tapi _noona_ … aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, bagaimana jika kau butuh sesuatu dan…"

"Ada banyak sekali perawat disini, Park Chanyeol. Dan rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Kau boleh pergi… jangan khawatirkan aku disini. Aku dan Namjoon sangat aman disini."

Chanyeol menatap kakaknya sambil berpikir, benarkah dia bisa meninggalkan Minseok dan Namjoon yang baru lahir beberapa jam yang lalu beruda saja?

"Baekhyun lebih membutuhkanmu…" ujar Minseok lagi

GREB

Chanyeol memeluk Minseok dengan lembut, kemudian berkata…

"Terima kasih _noona_ … aku akan segera kembali… Namjoon-ah… _Samchoon_ pergi sebentar ya… jangan nakal pada _eomma_ mu! Karena dia sangat galak!"

"YAK! Park Chanyeol"

"Benarkan apa yang _samchoon_ bilang, hehehehe"

Chanyeol kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Minseok dan meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu berdua saja. Minseok tersenyum getir melihat pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Dadanya terasa agak nyeri, bagaimana bisa sang adik mengalami percintaan yang rumit? Apa pria tampan, baik dan cerdas juga selalu ditakdirkan punya kisah cinta yang rumit?

"Ya… Namjoon-ah, jika kau tumbuh besar nanti… jangan sampai kau salah jatuh cinta seperti pamanmu ya… janji pada _eomma_ kau akan mencintai gadis yang juga mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Sehun terbaring di sebelah kanan Luhan. Posisi keduanya saling berhadapan dengan kedua tangan mereka saling memegang erat. Ya, Sehun kini tengah terbaring di ranjang Luhan. Ranjang yang dulunya adalah ranjang mereka berdua. Sudah 5 tahun lebih Sehun tidak berbaring di sana lagi, dan ini adalah perasaan yang aneh disaat Sehun berbaring lagi di sisi tempat tidur dimana dia berbaring dulu.

Tubuh mereka terbalut selimut tebal. Ada jarak sekitar 30 cm diantara mereka. Mereka berdua hanya menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Hanya terbaring dengan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak memelukku?" Luhan bertanya sambil menatap wajah Sehun

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu jika memelukmu dalam situasi yang seperti ini" jawab Sehun enteng

"Ya… waktu itu juga hujan, sama seperti ini"

"Dan kita melakukannya…"

"Dan kita mendapatkan Jaehun dan Jaehan"

"Lu…"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau menyesali semuanya?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat kedua mata rusa Luhan mengedip pelan, bibir Luhan tersenyum tipis kemudian wanita itu menjawab

"Aku memang pernah menyesali apa yang kita lakukan di masa lalu, bahkan sampai sekarang, dibeberapa saat aku masih pernah menyesalinya. Tapi… jika aku melihat HunHan, jika aku melihat senyum dan tawa mereka… penyesalan itu hilang begitu saja. Aku jadi bersyukur kepada Tuhan, jika tidak karena apa yang kita lakukan malam itu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan dua malaikat kecil kita…"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Luhan, apalagi ditambah kata 'kita' diakhir kalimatnya. Itu membuat Sehun kembali merasa memiliki Luhan dan HunHan secara utuh.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya kita mengalah untuk mereka," ujar Sehun kemudian

"Apa yang psikolog itu katakan memang benar, Lu. Anak – anak menjadi seperti ini karena apa yang telah kita lakukan. Kita lah yang banyak bersalah pada mereka. Aku tidak mau semakin melukai mereka terus menerus, dan kita beruda memang tidak boleh melukai mereka. Kita berdua adalah orang tua mereka, bukan?"

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Siang tadi memang Psikolog tampan dnegan senyum teduh bernama Kim Junmyeon itu sedikit banyak sudah menyampaikan kemungkinan – kemungkinan yang bisa jadi penyebab HunHan bisa mengalami guncangan dari segi psikisnya. Dan satu penyebab besar yang bisa ditarik dari kesimpulan itu adalah, keadaan rumah tangga Sehun dan Luhan yang sangat berantakan.

"Ya… aku tidak ingin mereka semakin jadi korban atas keegoisan kita. Aku tidak mau mereka semakin terganggu dan tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang salah"

Luhan masih menatap wajah Sehun yang balik menatapnya.

"Lu… apa kau benar – benar serius dengan hubunganmu dan Yifan?" satu pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka. Luhan nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

Dan pertanyaan itu sesungguhnya adalah pertanyaan lama yang sering Luhan tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah dia benar – benar mencintai Yifan? Apakah dia benar – benar serius atas hubungannya dengan Yifan? Apakah jika dia bersatu dengan Yifan maka kehidupannya akan benar – benar lebih baik dari kehidupannya dengan Sehun?

Luhan sering kali mempertanyakan hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun sampai detik ini, wanita cantik itu masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

"Kau mencintainya…?"

Sehun mengeluarkan satu kalimat bernada ambigu. Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, tapi itu membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak tau, Hun-ah… aku sendiri bingung terhadap perasaanku pada Yifan." Jawab Luhan dengan nada datar

"Kau mencintaiku…"

Sehun kembali mengeluarkan satu kalimat bernada ambigu, tapi kalimat yang baru saja pria itu ucapkan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

"Ya… aku mencintaimu, sangat." Jawab Luhan setelah bertanya pada hatinya sendiri.

Wanita itu beserta seluruh perasaan dalam hatinya memang sangat mencintai Sehun. Tapi kepala dan akal sehatnya, masih tetap memihak Yifan.

"Mungkin aku menyukai Yifan karena dia selalu ada denganku disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendampingiku. Aku menyukainya karena dia sering mengisi posisimu yang kosong… tapi setelah lama aku memikirkannya… posisi itu tidak pernah jadi milik Yifan, sampai saat itu posisi itu tetap milikmu. Hanya saja, Yifan lebih sering berdiri disana daripada dirimu"

Luhan memicingkan matanya dan itu membuat Sehun kembali merasa bersalah pada wanita yang amat sangat dicintainya itu. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan mendekati wajahnya dan mencium punggung tangan Luhan dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku Lu… aku sama sekali tidak pernah bermaksud untuk meninggalkan kalian. Aku hanya…"

"Tapi kau kembali…"

Luhan memotong kalimat penyesalan Sehun, dan kini wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau kembali pada kami kan?" tanya Luhan kali ini.

"Ya… aku kembali dan tidak akan pernah pergi lagi" jawab Sehun yang kini satu tangannya membelai lembut pipi Luhan

Sehun memajukan tubuhnya kemudian bibir tipisnya berhasil meraih bibir Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut. Mengecup dengan sedikit lumatan tanpa nafsu dan paksaan. Yang ada hanya luapan kerinduan, cinta dan kasih keduanya yang kini menjadi satu.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, Sehun kembali terbaring di posisinya. Hanya saja kini 10 cm lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi… hubungan kita ini sebenarnya bagaimana?"

Luhan bertanya pada Sehun, wajah cantiknya menyiratkan kebingungan. Mereka berdua sama – sama bingung. Tentu saja. Luhan masih punya Yifan, Sehun juga punya Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa mereka seenaknya memutuskan hubungan itu secara sepihak dan meninggalkan Yifan dan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Berat bagi Sehun dan Luhan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Yifan.

Luhan merasa telah banyak berhutang budi pada Yifan, Yifan telah banyak membantu Luhan dalam segala keadaan terpuruknya selama 5 tahun belakangan. Luhan jelas tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Yifan. Luhan bukanlah orang yang tidak tau terimakasih.

Dan disisi lain, Sehun sudah berjanji pada kakek Baekhyun, berjanji untuk menjaga sahabatnya itu jika beliau telah tiada. Sehun pun tau jika Baekhyun akan jadi benar – benar sebatangkara jika sang kakek sudah meninggalkannya nanti. Bagaimana Sehun tega meninggalkan Baekhyun? Sehun masih tidak yakin Baekhyun akan menemukan pria baik yang bisa menjaganya dengan baik sebaik dirinya.

Merka berdua terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing. Dan kata seandainya kembali bermunculan. Seandainya saja mereka tidak pernah berpisah adalah kalimat seandainya yang paling mereka sesali saat ini. Terlebih, pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan yang bisa mereka mainkan begitu saja. Bisa berpisah jika mereka tidak suka dan kembali begitu saja jika mereka menginginkannya lagi. Pantas saja keadaannya sulit, mungkin Tuhan sedang marah pada mereka berdua yang telah mempermainkan sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

"Hei… Luhan…"

"Ng?"

Sehun tersenyum manis dan itu membuat Luhan jadi aneh dengan sang mantan suami.

"Maukah kau berselingkuh dari pacarmu itu dan menjalin hubungan denganku?"

" _WHAT?_ Apa kau sudah gila Oh Sehun?"

"Hahahahahaha… habisnya aku tidak bisa memikirkan jalan lain lagi. Aku ingin berada bersamamu tapi kau pasti tidak bisa dengan mudah meninggalkan Yifan dan akupun sama, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Jadi… apalagi namanya jika bukan selingkuh?"

"Kau mau main – main lagi ya?"

"Tidak… sebenarnya aku tidak main – main… tapi jika ini yang bisa kita lakukan untuk saat ini, kenapa tidak?"

"Lucu sekali… aku berselingkuh dengan mantan suami yang sangat aku cintai"

"Aku juga lucu kalau begitu…."

"Hmmm… tapi sepertinya itu tidak buruk…"

"Kalau begitu… bolehkan aku minta satu kecupan dari selingkuhanku yang cantik ini?"

"Oh Sehun!"

Mereka berdua sama – sama tertawa, tawa ceria yang berlatar belakanng suara hujan. Namun beberapa saat setelah mereka tertawa, suara petir menggelegar beberapa kali, cukup keras dan keduanya pun mendengar suara Jaehan berteriak,

" _EOMMMAAA!"_

Sehun dan Luhan bergegas keluar dari balik selimut dan menuju kamar putra mereka. Jaehan memang takut petir, anak itu pasti terbangun akibat suara petir yang keras barusan. Dan begitu mereka membuka pintu, sebuah pemandangan yang tertangkap mata langsung menusuk hati mereka berdua.

" _Gwaenchana… Hyung_ disini… kau tidak perlu takut Jaehan-ah.."

Jaehun kini tengah duduk di tempat tidur Jaehan, bocah itu memeluk adiknya yang tengah menangis. Mencoba menenangkan sang adik yang terbangun karena suara petir.

"Aku takut… _Hyung…_ panggilkan _eomma…_ " si bungsu merengek dalam tangisnya

"Jangan… _eomma_ pasti sudah tidur dan lelah. Seharian ini _eomma_ kerja. _Appa_ juga pasti sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Sudahlah Jaehan-ah… jangan menangis, ada _hyung_ disini bersamamu"

Jaehun mengusap air mata sang adik dengan tangan mungilnya. Jaehun mencoba tersenyum dihadapan Jaehan yang berusaha menelan semua air matanya.

"Tapi aku takut, _hyung…_ petir itu suaranya seperti monster" Jaehan mengadu kepada kakaknya

"Hei… kau tidur bersama seorang super hero! Tidak akan moster yang berani mengganggumu selama ada _hyung_ disini" jawab Jaehun masih mencoba menenangkan Jaehan

"Apa _hyung_ tidak takut petir?" adiknya bertanya lagi

Jaehun menatap sang adik sesaat, anak itu tentu juga takut dengan suara petir yang sangat menggelegar seperti tadi. Buktinya Jaehun bahkan terbangun lebih dulu daripada Jaehan. Tapi… jika dia takut pada petir itu, lalu siapa yang akan menjaga adiknya? Jaehun tidak boleh jadi penakut, dia punya seorang adik yang harus dia jaga.

"Tidak… _hyung_ tidak takut… _hyung_ akan menjagamu" ucap bibir mungil Jaehun

Jaehan kembali memeluk sang kakak, anak itu masih menangis. Tapi kali ini bukan menangis karena petir. Dia menangis karena dia ingin kakaknya tau bahwa dia sangat butuh perlindungan.

"Sudah… jangan menangis lagi Jaehan-ah… _hyung_ ada disini untuk menjagamu," bisik Jaehun lagi

Jaehan menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangan mungil yang tersembunyi di balik piama coklat mudanya.

" _Hyung_ tidak akan pergi dariku kan? _Hyung_ akan selalu bersamaku kan?"

"Tentu saja… memangnya kau pikir aku akan pergi kemana?"

" _Ani…_ tentu saja _hyung_ pasti tau jika _eomma_ dan _appa_ bisa meninggalkan kita kapan saja. Mereka berdua sama – sama akan menikah lagi, mereka pasti akan punya keluarga baru lagi. Dan kita berdua pasti lama – kelamaan akan dilupakan oleh mereka.."

"Tidak… mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkan kita, kau jangan berpikir seperti itu Oh Jaehan.."

"Lalu bagaimana jika mereka benar – benar meninggalkan kita untuk keluarga mereka masing – masing? Kita kan tidak punya siapa – siapa lagi…"

"Kau masih punya aku, aku _hyung_ mu"

Jaehun menggenggam tangan Jaehan, bocah itu tersenyum lalu berkata,

"Tuhan membuat kita berdua lahir bersama pasti ada tujuannya. Tuhan membawamu ikut lahir bersamaku dan membawaku lahir bersamamu pasti karena Tuhan tidak mau satu diantara kita merasa sendirian. _Hyung_ akan menjagamu sampai kapanpun, meskipun nanti jika _eomma_ dan _appa_ benar – benar berpisah dan melupakan kita berdua. Kau tidak akan hidup sendirian. Kau akan memiliki aku bersamamu. Jadi tenanglah… tidak akan monster yang akan mengganggu atau mencelakakanmu. Aku akan melawan mereka untukmu. Karena aku… adalah kakakmu"

Tubuh Luhan bergetar dengan air mata yang meleleh di pipinya, tangisan tanpa suara dengan tatapan mata rusa yang kosong. Tidak hanya hati, jiwa Luhan detik itu juga sangat terguncang. Dan hal yang samapun terjadi pada Sehun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun melihat bagaimana Jaehun dan Jaehan yang sebenarnya. Dibalik senyum dan tingkah polah kekanakan mereka, sebenarnya kedua anak mereka sangat tersakiti. Baik hati dan jiwa Hunhan, mereka berdua benar – benar tersakiti akibat keegoisan kedua orang tuanya dimasa lalu.

Dan memang begitulah kenyataanya. Tidak hanya Luhan atau Sehun yang merasakan ketakutan dan trauma mendalam akibat perceraian mereka. Hal yang lebih buruk bahkan menimpa kedua buah hati mereka.

Luhan baru saja akan maju untuk masuk ke dalam kamar HunHan namun Sehun mencegah langkah Luhan.

"jangan… jangan ganggu mereka sekarang" bisik Sehun dengan suara parau

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak mengerti, kedua mata wanita itu bahkan masih berkaca – kaca

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan ini dengan cara mereka sendiri. Jika kita masuk dan datang, mereka pasti akan bingung dan Jaehan tidak akan mengerti apa yang Jaehun katakan barusan" bisik Sehun lagi.

Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar kedua buah hatinya. Wanita itupun menutup pintu kamar sang anak, lalu tangisannya kembali pecah di dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Ayo tidur lagi… besok kita berdua harus sekolah! Byun _Seonsaeng_ berjanji akan mengadakan _games_ besok"

Jaehun mengajak sang adik untuk kembali tidur, namun Jaehan hanya memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan enggan

"Aku tidak mau tidur sendirian…" rengeknya

"Hei… _hyung_ ada di sebelahmu" Jaehun menunjuk tempat tidurnya

"Itu terlalu jauh _hyung_ … bagaimana kalau ada monster yang tiba – tiba datang dari dalam kolong tempat tidurku?" protes Jaehan

"Baiklah… _hyung_ akan tidur di tempat tidurmu… tapi kau harus janji, kau tidak akan menendangku"

Jaehan tertawa lalu mengangguk antusias, Jaehan menggeser tubuh kecilnya agar ada _space_ yang cukup bagi Jaehun ikut tidur di sana. Dan malam itu, HunHan berakhir dengan tertidur lelap sambil berpegangan tangan di tengah hujan deras.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berulang kali memencet bel rumah Sehun namun tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol benar – benar bingung apa lagi sedari tadi Baekhyun tak sama sekali mengangkat telponnya lagi. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol ingat bahwa dia pernah mengganti password rumah Sehun menjadi digit tanggal lahir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba untuk menekan tombol itu dan… terbuka. Penghuni di rumah itu tak sama sekali mengganti passwordnya.

Chanyeol segera masuk dan mendapati pintu depan tak terkunci. Beruntung bagi Chanyeol karena dengan begitu dia bia masuk lebih dalam.

"Baek… Baekhyun-ah… kau dima…"

Kedua mata bundar Chanyeol langsung melebar ketika dia mendapati Baekhyun sudah meringkuk di lantai rumah dekat dapur bersama ponsel dan juga termometer.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun lalu mencoba menyadarkan gadis itu, tubuh Baekhyun sudah banyak berkeringat tapi badannya masih tetap panas.

"Baek… Apa kau bisa mendengarku…? Baekhyun… Byun Baekhyun…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin panik. Chanyeol mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah namun rumah itu kosong tak berpenghuni selain Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar, pria itu marah atau bisa dibilang dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia merasa semarah itu pada sahabatnya, Oh Sehun. Kemana pria itu disaat seperti ini, tidak kah pria itu tau jika calon istrinya sakit di sini?

Chanyeol lasngung menyaup tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar gadis itu. Chanyeol langsung mengambil handung di kamar mandi dan mengelap semua kerigat disekitaran kening dan leher Baekhyun.

" _Hara..boji…"_

Baekhyun mulai mengigau. Bibir tipis gadis itu memanggil lagi sang kakek di alam bawah sadarnya. Chanyeol yang kini setengah mati berusaha tenang mulai mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun.

40.2

Tepat setelah Chanyeol melihat hasil pengukuran suhu tubuh Baekhyun, hidung Baekhyun juga mengeluarkan darah.

"Andwae… Baek…"

Chanyeol berdiri seketika dan melihat hujan di luar semakin lebat. Pria itu berusaha mencari jalan keluar yang bisa dia tempuh untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Dan pilihan Chanyeol berakhir pada kakaknya. Tentu saja, Park Minseok adalah seorang dokter. Kakaknya itu pasti tau apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

" _Noona… Noona_ …. Bantu aku _noona.._ Baekhyun sakit, sangat sakit.. _noona.._ apa yang harus aku lakukan _noona"_

Minseok segera memberikan instruksi pertolongan pertama yang harus Chanyeol lakukan untuk membantu Baekhyun. Mulai dari mengganti baju gadis itu yang sudah basah karena keringat sampai membuatkan kompres air hangat dan pemberian obat penurun panas yang untungnya ada di rumah itu.

Ya, Chanyeol mengganti baju Baekhyun. Oh demi Tuhan, disaat yang super genting seperti ini mana bisa kepala Chanyeol memikirkan yang tidak – tidak saat tubuh putih mulus Baekhyun yang kemerahan karena panas tubuhnya tersaji begitu saja dihadapannya. Yang Chanyeol pedulikan adalah cara untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah melakukan semua instruksimu _, noona_ lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi pada ponsel yang menghubungkannya langsung dengan sang kakak.

" _Tunggu beberapa saat lagi, aku sudah mengirim seorang dokter ke rumah itu. Kebetulan dia tinggal di daerah yang sama dengan kalian. Tadinya aku mau kirim ambulance tapi banyak jalan yang ditutup karena banjir dan hujan yang tak berhenti_ "

 _TING TONG_

" _Noona…_ seseorang datang.. nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi"

Chanyeol memutus sambungan teleponnya dan secepat kilat membukakan pintu depan. Chanyeol sudah berniat, jika itu adalah Oh Sehun yang datang, dia tidak akan memaafkan Sehun. Tapi syukurlah, itu adalah seorang dokter yang dikirim Minseok untuk mengecek kondisi Baekhyun. Seorang dokter pria tampan yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Minseok.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

Chanyeol baru berani bertanya ketika dokter itu merapikan alat – alat kedokteran yang dia bawa.

"Dari semua tanda – tanda yang aku dapatkan, sepertinya gadis ini terkena gejala tifus. Aku sudah memberikannya beberapa suntikan yang membantu untuk menurunkan demam dan meningkatkan daya tahan tubuhnya, aku juga memasangkan infus untuknnya agar kondisinya bisa segera stabil dan barusan aku juga sudah mengambil sample darahnya untuk aku bawa ke laboratorium. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi akan aku kirim ambulance kemari, tapi jika semua masih bisa ditangani di rumah, maka aku akan memberitahukanmu… kau tenang saja... sementara ini … dia sudah lebih baik…"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan berat bersamaan dengan doa ucapan rasa syukurnya kepada Tuhan karena Baekhyun sudah tertolong. Wajah Baekhyun yang tadinya pucat pasi kini sedikit lebih baik meskipun masih tetap terlihat lemah dan memprihatinkan. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, dokter itupun langsung pergi untuk segera membawa sample darah Baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

Kini Chanyeol duduk di lantai kamar Baekhyun dengan kedua kaki terlipat, satu tangan memeluk kakinya dan satunya lagi menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Dia masih tidak bisa tidur, pria itu masih menunggu hasil laboratorium yang dijanjikan oleh dokter tadi.

"Cepat sembuh… Baekhyun-ah…" bisik Chanyeol dengan wajah sendu

"Tapi meskipun sedang sakit kau tetap terlihat cantik… hanya saja lebih cantik jika kau sehat…"

Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya lalu tersenyum. Kedua matanya memandang wajah Baekhyun sejenak lalu pria itu kembali berkata, "Jika kau punya masalah atau beban pikiran… jangan kau tanggung sendirian… kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, aku… aku temanmu… kan?"

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di tepian ranjang namun satu tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat – erat. Dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan – lahan. Gadis itu ternyata tidak sepenuhnya tertidur, dan saat ini Baekhyun sedang merekahkan bibir tipisnya. Gadis itu benar – benar berterimakasih karena Chanyeol datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Dan bahkan sekarang pria itu menjaganya. Bukankah seharusnya itu adalah tugas Sehun? Mengingat Sehun sendiri sudah berjanji kepadanya.

"Terima kasih… Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa suara, gadis itu masih terlalu lemah untuk berbicara apalagi sekarang kepalanya mulai terasa berat karena pengaruh obat yang akan membuatnya kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun tepat pukul 6 pagi, adalah satu kebiasaan bagi Sehun untuk bangun setiap pukul 6 pagi bahkan tanpa alarm sekalipun. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya ketika dadanya terasa berat dan ada hembusan napas tenang naik dan turun di dadanya. Dan sedetik kemudian pria itu tersenyum mendapati wajah tertidur Luhan yang tidur didalam dekapannya. Tenang dan nyaman.

Sehun mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Sehun benar – benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, apa yang terjadi pagi ini bukanlah mimpi. Luhan benar – benar ada di dalam dekapannya, tertidur lelap bersamanya semalam.

Seiring dengan usapan di kepalanya, Luhan pun semakin memeluk Sehun dan menyamankan tubuhnya diatas dada bidang sang mantan suami. Tak mau melewatkan moment itu, Sehun pun balik memeluk Luhan dan mengecup puncak kepala wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali"

Sehun mengendurkan pelukannya ketika suara lemah Luhan melirih dalam pelukannya

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Baru saja… Tiga hari lagi adalah Hari H Seoul Winter Fashion Week… aku harus menyiapkan banyak hal.."

"Tapi hari ini kita harus bertemu dengan Psikolognya HunHan…"

"Iya jam 2 siang? Iya kan?"

Luhan menggeliat di atas tempat tidur lalu duduk disamping Sehun. Wanita itu mengambil sebuah buku yang berisi catatan _schedule_ nya.

"Pagi ini aku ada meeting dengan divisi grafis dan aku juga harus meninjau bangunan Cafe di Hongdae. Baru setelah itu aku bisa menjemput anak – anak… aku usahakan sebelum jam 1 siang aku sudah menjemput mereka" ujar Sehun yang kini bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil merapikan lengan kaosnya yang kusut.

"Ya… aku rasa aku bisa mengantar HunHan sekolah pagi ini sebelum _fitting_ baju dan dekoarasi. Setelah itu aku temui kau di tempat psikolognya HunHan… kita bertemu disana, apa itu oke?"

"Ya… tentu saja.. kita bertemu disana"

"Ng… Sehun-ah…"

"Ya?"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pulang?"

"Pulang? Aku baru saja mau ikut membangunkan anak – anak…" Sehun membringsut di paha Luhan dengan bibir terpout

"Tapi Baekhyun pasti menunggumu di rumha…"

Sehun seketika menghentikan aksi manja – manjanya di atas paha Luhan. Pria tampan berahang tegas itu sepertinya lupa jika ada seseorang yang menunggunya di rumah. Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa Sehun melupakan gadis itu? Bukankah semalam Baekhyun bilang dia membutuhkan bantuannya?

Sehun langsung bangun kemudian meraih ponselnya di meja nakas tepat disebelah ponsel Luhan. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak begitu dia mendapati ponselnya telah mati begitu saja.

"Aku harus pulang… perasaanku tidak enak… aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun"

Sehun langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur. Merapikan sebentar rambutnya kemudian sedikit berlari menuju kea rah pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan sendiri hanya bisa terdiam melihat bagaimana Sehun tergesa – gesa merapikan dirinya untuk pulang ke rumah sebelah dan menemui calon istrinya yang Sehun sedang khawatirkan. Ada rasa cemburu dan tak rela yang menyeruak di hati Luhan, dia tidak suka bagaimana Sehun menghawatirkan gadis manis itu. Sehun mencintainya kan?

 _CHUP_

"Sampai jumpa nanti sayang… aku mencintaimu"

Luhan tersadar ketika Sehun tiba – tiba mencium pipi kanannya. Pira itu sengaja kembali sebelum keluar kamar hanya untuk mengecup pipinya dan mengatakan jika dia mencintai Luhan.

Luhan pun akhirnya tersenyum dan detik itu pula dia tersadar. Tidak ada orang lain yang dia cintai selain Oh Sehun, begitu pula Oh Sehun, pria itu hanya mencintai dirinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Baekhyun masih tertidur dengan nyenyak dan nyaman, keringat di tubuh gadis itu pun sudah berkurang jadi pria itu tak harus mengganti baju Baekhyun lagi. Tiga kali. Selama satu malam Chanyeol mengganti piama Baekhyun sebanyak tiga kali. Itu sesuai dengan saran Minseok karena baju yang basah karena keringat akan memperlambat pulihnya kesehatan tubuh Baekhyun.

Tengah malam tadi, Chanyeol bisa bernapas lega karena dokter yang mengecek darah Baekhyun mengatakan jika Baekhyun baru hanya terjangkit gejala Tifus, itu bisa disebabkan karena Baekhyun kelelahan, kurang tidur dan makan tidak teratur. Chanyeol sendiri heran, bukankah Sehun dan Baekhyun tinggal serumah? Bagaimana bisa gadis itu jadi begini tak terawat? Apa yang Sehun kerjakan selama ini? Bukankah lelaki itu juga sudah jarang datang ke kantor di Incheon? Dan kemana Sehun sekarang?

Daripada memusingkan itu dan membuat dirinya semakin kesal pada Sehun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Baekhyun kembali.

38.2

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hasilnya, setidaknya suhu tubuh gadis cantik itu sudah berangsur – angsur menurun dan nampaknya obat yang disuntikkan dokter kemarin memang sudah bereaksi dengan baik. Chanyeol kemudian mengganti kantong infus yang masuk ke tangan Baekhyun. Meskipun dia adalah seorag ahli membuat bangunan, tapi kedekatannya bersama Minseok selama ini cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol tau beberapa nama obat, cara mengganti kantong infuse dan juga cara mengukur tekanan darah.

"Cepat sembuh… Baekhyun-ah…" ujar pria itu dengan senyum manis yang bertolak belakang dengan tampang kusutnya.

Park Chanyeol masih menggunakan sebuah kemeja yang berlapis sweater merah maroon dan celana jeans abu – abunya. Belum lagi kemeja yang membringsut keluar dan lengan sweater yang sudah terlipat tak beraturan itu menunjukkan jika pria tampan bermarga Park itu sebenarnya juga sudah lelah.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke dapur rumah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berencana membuat bubur untuk dimakan Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun memakan obatnya pagi ini. Chanyeol memang seorang ahli membuat bangunan dan menjual property, tapi menjadi seorang anak di keluarga Park yang terkenal dengan bisnis rumah makan keluarganya itu membuat Chanyeol tentu tau bagaimana cara membuat bubur.

"Ya…. Park Chanyeol… aku kira mobil di depan bukan mobilmu, kenapa pagi – pagi kau sudah ada disini dan… memasak?"

Sehun datang dengan senyum lebarnya menyapa sang sahabat yang tengah mengaduk bubur panas di atas kompor. Chanyeol berbalik lalu membulatkan matanya, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kesal dan marah. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali menyiramkan sepanci bubur panas itu ke kepala Sehun agar pria itu sadar akan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol tidak memilih opsi itu, makanan tidak boleh dibuang – buang percuma apalagi karena amarah.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Chanyeol akhirnya bertanya dengan nada dingin, tentu saja dia marah, tapi dalam hati dia merasa tak pantas untuk marah, memangnya dia siapa? Kenapa dia harus marah pada Sehun yang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sakit sendirian di rumah?

Oh… rasa kemanusiaan. Mungkin itu alasannya.

"Aku… aku… ng… dari.. rumah sebelaah, semalam aku tidur di rumah sebelah.." Sehun berkata dengan penuh kecanggungan

"Aku tidur bersama HunHan.." tambah Sehun yang jelas – jelas sudah merupakan kebohongan. Pria itu tidur seranjang bahkan berpelukan bersama sang mantan istri.

"Aku tidak peduli kau tidur dengan Jaehun, Jaehan atau Luhan sekalipun! Tapi aku harap kau bisa lebih bijaksana dalam membagi dirimu. Kapan saatnya kau bersama keluargamu itu dan kapan saatnya kau ada bersama Baekhyun" Chanyeol berusaha menekan emosinya agar tidak meledak dihadapan Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu…? Apa… Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Waaah… kau bertanya padaku? Memangnya siapa disini yang tuan rumah? Kenapa bertanya padaku tentang sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Park Chanyeol… apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau hampir saja membunuh Baekhyun semalam!"

Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol seperti petir yang menggelegar di kepala Sehun. Membunuh? Bagaimana bisa dia membunuh baekhyun?

"Baekhyun sakit, dia terkena gejala tifus dan sekarang masih tidur di kamarnya. Jam 8 nanti akan ada seorang dokter yang datang untuk mengecek kondisinya lagi. Aku juga sudah menghubungi sekolah Baekhyun untu meminta ijin tidak masuk selama beberapa hari kedepan, surat keterangan sakit akan menyusul setelah Baekhyun sembuh. Berikan bubur ini pada Baekhyun dan minta dia segera minum obat lalu mandi dan kembali istirahat."

"Chanyeol-ah…"

BRUGH

Chanyeol membanting spatula di tangannya ke atas meja makan dan Sehun berani sumpah itu adalah pertama kali dia melihat seorang Park Chanyeol marah.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa isi kepalamu, Oh Sehun. Setauku kau adalah orang yang cerdas dan bertanggung jawab, tapi… kenapa kau melakukan ini semua pada Baekhyun? Kau bilang kau adalah calon suaminya… dia sangat menyayangi anak – anakmu, dia begitu baik dan sabar terhadapmu, dia bahkan tidak protes kau ajak tinggal bersebelahan dengan mantan istrimu, dia bahkan tidak pernah marah setiap kali kau tinggal demi urusan keluargamu, dia juga tidak marah ketika kau tidak pulang ke rumah untuk mengurus anak – anak dan mantan istrimu…."

Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dengan mengatur napasnya yang menggebu,

"Kau pikir Baekhyun itu Cuma boneka? Dia juga punya perasaan, Oh Sehun! Apa kau tau rasanya jadi Baekhyun? Kau beruntung memiliki calon istri yang baik seperti dia, yang mau menerima keadaanmu dan juga menyayangi anak – anakmu. Tapi beginikah caramu memperlakukannya?"

Chanyeol memprotes habis – habisan semua yang Sehun lakukan terhadap Baekhyun dan Sehun pun sedikit bingung darimana pria bertelinga lebar itu tau semua hal tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun?

"Dan sekarang Baekhyun sakit… apa masih kau bisa menyebut dirimu sebagai seorang calon suami?"

Dan pria bermarga park itu tak lagi bisa membendung hasratnya untuk membentak Sehun. Sehun sendiri tak mau memperpanjang dan lebar pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol, Sehun lebih baik pergi dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati gadis itu sudah bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan senyum teduh di balik wajah pucatnya.

"Hai Sehun? Baru pulang..?"

Gadis itu menyapa dengan nada ramah yang membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah

"Baek… Baekhyun-ah… kau masih sakit? Kau…"

"Aku baik – baik saja… sini.. duduk disini"

Baekhyun memanggil Sehun seraya menepuk sisi kosong di ranjangnya. Meminta sahabatnya itu untuk duduk disana dan berbicara. Sehun menuruti apa yang Baekhyun minta. Pria itu langsung duduk dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang mulai berkaca – kaca. Keadaan Baekhyun yang lemah, pucat dan kusut ini bukanlah keadaan yang baik, apalagi infus yang menancap ditangannya. Seingat Sehun, Baekhyun bahkan tidak suka disuntik.

"Baek.. apa yang terjadi padamu, kau…"

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, aku tidak memerlukannya… Oh Sehun. Apa kau sudah bilang terima kasih pada Chanyeol karena dia sudah merawatku semalaman?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil menakup pipi tirus Sehun degan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Maafkan aku.." lirih Sehun dan satu air mata lolos dari matanya. Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang tentu saja masih terasa hangat, "Maafkan aku Baek… maafkan aku…" katanya lagi.

Setelah memeluk gadis itu Sehun lalu diam dan menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan penuh dosa. Tak hanya kepada Baekhyun, tapi kepada kakek Baekhyun yang kini masih terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Aku lapar" kata Baekhyun setelah Sehun hanya diam menatapnya. Baekhyun tau, Sehun kini sedang kehabisan kata – kata atau lebih tepatnya dia sedang tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan pada Baekhyun dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Sudahlah jangan tatap aku terus, aku baik – baik saja… bagaimana dengan HunHan?" tanya gadis itu lagi

"Mereka baik… hari ini rencananya kami akan menemui Psikolog itu untuk penanganan lebih lanjut"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan, "Mereka pasti akan baik – baik saja," ujar gadis itu.

"Cepatlah mandi… bukankah pagi ini kau ada meeting? Kemarin aku sempat melihat jadwalmu di meja kerja.." lirih Baekhyun lagi

"Tapi tidak… kondisimu lebih penting, aku akan meminta seseorang untuk menggantikanku rapat hari ini dan.."

"dan pekerjaanmu akan berantakan…" sahut Baekhyun dengan wajah serius kali ini.

"Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Luhan? Apakah sudah membaik?" Baekhyun kini bertanya dengan tatapan serius yang tak bisa ditebak. Sehun tetap diam, bagaimana bisa dia bilang bahwa dia berencana kembali pada Luhan dan membatalkan janjinya pada kakek Baekhyun disaat seperti ini? Baekhyun sedang membutuhkannya, sangat membutuhkannya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengurus dua rumah tangga sekaligus, Oh Sehun… jika kau tetap bersikeras akan menikahku, dan juga kembali pada Luhan… kau mau menjalani rumah tangga yang seperti apa?"

Sehun menutup rapat bibirnya, tak ada jawaban yang pria itu berikan pada Baekhyun. Apa yang bisa dia jawab? Dia sendiri masih bingung.

"Aku tak keberatan kau memilih satu diantara kami… tapi…" Baekhyun kini menggengam tangan Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun

"Aku tidak akan mau melepaskanmu begitu saja, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku hingga aku seperti ini… kau berjanji akan menjagaku"

Kaliamat Baekhyun membuat posisi Sehun semakin sulit. Sehun sendiri kebingungan, kenapa Baekhyun bisa berubah seperti ini? Bukankah dia yang selalu memintanya untuk kembali pada Luhan?

"Tapi Baek… demi HunHan aku…"

"Aku tau… aku memang selalu memintamu kembali pada keluarga kecilmu tapi itu kemarin… saat aku masih percaya kau bisa menjagaku walaupun kau bersama mereka, tapi kenyataanya… kau tidak bisa. Kau berjanji padaku dan kakekku Oh Sehun.."

"Baek… ku mohon… HunHan butuh keluarga yang utuh, aku tidak mau semakin menghancurkan mereka"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau akan membuangku…? Begitu saja?"

"Baek… aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu…"

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu, meskipun kau meminta untuk mengakhiri semua ini denganku… aku hanya akan melepasmu jika Luhan sendiri yang memintamu dariku. Wanita itu perlu sedikit aku beri pelajaran!"

"…"

"Uahahahahahahaha… wajah panikmu lucu sekali, Oh Sehun… ahahahahaha…"

Baekhyun mengubah raut wajah marahnya menjadi tawa penuh kemenangan dan itu membuat Sehun merasa seperti dipermainkan,

"Kau…"

"Yaa… aku melakukan apa yang biasanya kau lakukan padaku… aaah… rasanya lega sekali bisa mentertawakan wajah bodohmu itu..ahahahaha.."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Omaya… kau membuatku kaget!"

"Setidaknya jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini… kau tau kepalaku baru saja akan meledak saat kau mengatakan itu semua?!"

Sehun meprotes apa yang sahabatnya itu lakukan dan Baekhyun masih tertawa dengan bahagianya.

"Tapi aku benar – benar serius… aku tidak akan melepasmu sebelum Luhan sendiri yang memintamu padaku…" ujar Baekhyun tenang, kali ini dengan tatapan mata tenang ala Byun Baekhyun yang baik bagi Sehun.

"Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Luhan nanti, sekarang yang terpenting adalah kondisimu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian tanpa pengawasan disaat…"

"Bisakah kau meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak bekerja dan menemaniku?"

Baekhyun memotong kalimat Sehun dengan sebuah permohonan yang mampu membuat Sehun menganga.

"Cha.. Chanyeol?"

"Aku rasa dia perawat yang baik… ku mohon.." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan beraegyo dihadapan Sehun. Sehun tak begitu mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun tapi Sehun pun mengabulkan apa yang Baekhyun minta. Tentu dengan memohon pada Chanyeol yang Sehun sendiri kaget kenapa itu rasanya terlalu mudah meminta seorang Park Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan kantor tercintanya demi calon istrinya?

Katakanlah Sehun tidak peka terhadap apa yang menjadi alasan bagi sahabatnya untuk mau diminta bolos kerja dan juga alasan dibalik permintaan Baekhyun – mungkin –. Yang jelas, Chanyeol dengan suka rela mau menggantikan posisinya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Super Sekali.

.

.

.

"Hai sayang…"

Seorang wanita cantik dengan _dimple_ manis di pipinya menengok ke ruang kerja seorang psikolog berwajah teduh. Psikolog bernama Kim Junmyeon itu langsung menyambut wanita yang tak lain adalah istrinya sendiri itu dengan senyuman teduh.

"Kenapa kau kemari sayang? Sudah aku bilang kan… hari ini aku akan pulang cepat.."

"Aku merindukanmu… oh tidak… janin yang ada di perutku ini yang merindukanmu" ujar wanita itu dengan seraya mengusap perut buncitnya masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Sini… biar aku usap perutmu"

Dengan senyum sumrinngah, wanita bermata sipit dengan wajah manis berdimple itu langsung menghampiri suaminya.

"Yixing-ah… lain kali jika kau mau kesini, kau beritau aku dulu… sebentar lagi aku ada janji akan melakukan konsultasi dengan sepasang orang tua"

"Aku istrimu, Kim Junmyeon.."

"Tapi aku sedang bekerja… Lu Yixing…"

"Terserah kau saja… oh… siapa kedua anak ini?" tanya Yixing, istri psikolog ini mengambil foto dua bocah berwajah mirip itu

"Itu adalah pasienku yang akan datang kemari mereka anak kembar, ada apa?"

"Siapa nama mereka?"

"Mereka? Oh Jaehun dan Oh Jaehan"

Yixing terdiam sejenak, matanya menatap lurus pada seorang bocah yang kata suaminya bernama Oh Jaehun. Anak itu benar – benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Anak ini sangat mirip dengan adikku.." ujar Yixing lalu memberikan foto Jaehun pada Junmyeon

"Benarkah?"

"Ya… apakah… orang tua mereka bernama Lu Han dan… Oh Sehun..?"

Kedua tangan Yixing mulai terasa dingin sangking gugupnya. Apakah anak yang dia bilang mirip sang adik itu memang benar anak adiknya? Tapi kenapa mereka datang pada suaminya? Apa ada yang salah?

"Ya benar… orang tua kedua anak ini bernama… Oh Se Hun dan… Lu Han…" Junmyeon menatap perubahan mimik sang istri secara seksama. Dia tau jika Yixing sedang shock, tapi dia masih berusaha tenang, tentu saja Junmyeon tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada istri dan calon anaknya.

"Kenapa mereka menemuimu, katakan padaku Junmyeon-ah…"

Yixing menatap suaminya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca – kaca. Pertama – tama Junmyeon menenangkan Yixng terlebih dahulu dan mensugesti pikiran sang istri untuk tetap tenang setelah apapun yang dia dengar nantinya.

Dan begitu Junmyeon rasa Yixing sudah siap mendengar apa yang terjadi, Junmyeon langsung menceritakan semuanya. Smeua tanpa terkecuali. Tentang keretakan rumah tangga Luhan dan Sehun dan pengaruhnya terhadap perkembangan kepribadian anak – anak mereka.

"Jangan menangis sayang… baby akan ikut sedih jika kau sedih" bujuk Junmyeon

"Luhan… Luhan dibuang dari keluarga karena… karena…"

"Ya… aku tau, kau sudah pernah menceritakannya padaku.."

"Dan sekarang, putra mereka… putra mereka…"

"Semua bisa jadi lebih baik Xingie… aku akan membantu mereka kembali menjadi baik"

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan membantu mereka… berjanji padaku Junmuyeon-ah.."

"Tentu… tentu saja… apalagi setelah aku tau bahwa Jaehun dan Jaehan adalah keponakanku sendiri…"

.

.

"Jaehan-ah… kenapa kusut sekali?" Sehun menegur salah satu putranya yang hanya duduk di jok belakang sambil menekuk wajah dan melipat tangan di dada.

"Kenapa _appa_ tidak bilang jika Byun _seonsaeng_ sedang sakit?" protes si bungsu sementara Jaehun si sulung hanya diam memperhatikan adiknya yang masih merajuk

"Oke.. maafkan _appa.._ lain kali _Appa_ akan memberitau kalian lebih dulu… jangan marah lagi ya…?" bujuk Sehun yang kini membagi konsentrasinya antara jalan dan rajukan sang putra

"Lalu sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaehan masih dengan aksi merengeknya

"Kita… akan ke suatu tempat, ingat seorang paman yang memberikan kalian tes minat dan bakat?" sehun bertanya dan dijawab anggukan oleh keduanya

"Kita akan menemuinya sekarang" ujar Sehun dengan nada ceria

"Kenapa kita harus bertemu dengan paman itu lagi?" kali ini Jaehun yang bertanya.

"Mmm… _Appa_ dan _eomma_ ingin lebih melihat potensi kalian, jadi kami bisa memilihkan pelajaran ekstra yang sesuai dengan potensi kalian" sahut Sehun dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan untuk kebaikan

Si kembar tidak banyak protes lagi setelah itu, apalagi setelah Sehun berhasil meyakinkan mereka jika Luhan juga akan datang dan bertemu dengan mereka disana.

.

.

.

" _Eommaa…."_ Jaehan langsung berlari kepelukan Luhan yang rupanya sudah menunggu mereka disana.

"Aaah anak _eomma…_ bagaimana sekolahnya hari ini? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Luhan setelah mencium kedua pipi Jaehan dan Jaehun yang ada digendongan sang ayah

"Tidak menyenangkan.." keluh Jaehan

" _Wae?"_

"Baek _seonsaeng_ sakit… dia tidak masuk sekolah _eomma_ " Jaehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan seketika menatap Sehun.

"Gejala tifus.." Sehun mengklarifikasi

"Apa dia dirawat di rumah sakit? Kau yakin dia baik – baik saja?" Luhan kembali bertanya

"Dia ada di rumah, dan Chanyeol merawatnya…"

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya… Chanyeol…"

"Bukankah rekan kerjamu itu paling anti ikut campur urusan orang lain, kenapa sekarang malah merawat Baekhyun?"

"Entahlah… aku akan tanya dia nanti, sekarang lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dan bertemu dengan Psikolog Kim"

Luhan kemudian menggandeng Jaehan sementara Jaehun bertengger manis di gendongan sang ayah. Keluarga kecil itu langsung berjalan menuju ke elevator ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh resepsionis klinik. Ruangan dimana seorang Kim Junmyeon melakukan konselingnya.

Dan tanpa keluarga kecil itu sadari, Yixing yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik dekorasi klinik menatap lekat kearah mereka, dengan mata penuh air mata.

"Jadi anakmu kembar, Lu? Dan sudah sebesar itu? Dan kenapa kalian bisa bercerai?" gumam Yixing dalam tangisnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat Siang tuan Kim…"

"Hai… selamat siang… sudah siap untuk evaluasi hari ini?" Junmyeon menyapa mereka dari meja kerjanya sementara Jaehun dan Jaehan menatap aneh pada Junmyeon

"Untuk saat ini mari kita biarkan Jaehun dan Jaehan bermain di tempat yang sudah kami sediakan sambil berinteraksi dengan para instruktur kami, dan nanti biar anak buahku yang mengamati mereka" ujar Junmyeon dan disambut anggukan oleh Sehun dan Luhan

"Aku akan mengganti seragam HunHan dulu, mereka akan risih jika tidak mengganti seragam" kata Luhan lalu mengajak HunHan ke ruang ganti.

"Sambil menunggu, bisa kita mengobrol sebentar… Oh Sehun-ssi?"

"Ya… bisa"

Junmyeon mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di hadapannya dan senyum teduhnya kembali menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bercerai dengan Luhan?" Junmyeon nampaknya tidak berbasa – basi

"Mmm… Sudah hampir 6 tahun…"

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kalian bisa bercerai?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar tapi akhirnya dia memilih untuk jujur, toh juga ini semua demi HunHan dan untuk apa berbohong.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kami bisa bercerai, itu semua berawal dari kesalah pahaman dan tekanan yang menekan kami berdua saat itu. Jujur saja… kami menikah di usia yang sangat muda.. _married by accident…_ jadi, selain tekanan yang bertubi factor usia yang masih sangat labil pada saat itu juga membuat kami bertindak gegabah"

Sehun menjelaskan apa yang dia rasa perlu jelaskan, didepannya Junmyeon masih setia mendengarkan.

"Apa kalian tidak mencoba untuk mecari penengah? Misalnya… orang tua?" Junmyeon mulai memancing Sehun dan nampaknya Sehun sedikit tidak nyaman dengan topic itu

"Tidak… tidak ada orang tua diantara kami… Kami berdua…"

"Diusir dari rumah karena kejadian ini?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan tak lama kemudian dia bertanya, "darimana anda tau?"

"Aku adalah suami dari kakak iparmu… Lu Yixing… kakak kedua Luhan…"

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya dan bibirnya langsung menganga. Demikian juga dengan Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti, wanita itu mendengar pengakuan Junmyeon.

"Maaf… aku… tidak tau.."

"aku juga awalnya tidak tau… tapi istriku mengenali anak – anak kalian. Terutama Jaehun yang sangat mirip ibunya."

Suasana hening, Luhan yang tidak mau ini semua mengarah pada hal keluarga akhirnya menerobos masuk.

"Jaehun dan Jaehan sudah siap… apa bisa dimulai sekarang? Sore ini Jaehun harus cek up ke dokter" ujar Luhan lagi

"Baik lah…"

.

Tiga jam berlalu dengan serangkaian bentuk tes dan terapi yang terlihat lebih banyak seperti bermain dan ngobrol antara Jaehun dan Jaehan. Dan saat ini tepat dimana Sehun dan Luhan menanti hasil evaluasi menyeluruh tentang kondisi HunHan dan yang junmyeon katakan adalah,

"Mereka butuh obat"

Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang. Apa lagi ini, kenapa anak mereka butuh obat?

"Dan obat yang paling mereka butuhkan adalah kalian berdua… jika boleh aku menyarankan… aku mohon kalian berdua untuk kembali bersama… dan… itu jika kalian tidak keberatan dan tidak memiliki agenda lain… tapi meskipun kalian punya, kalian harus ingat… ini demi Jaehun dan Jaehan. Semua tentang mereka masih bisa diperbaiki jika kalian berdua mau dan bisa kembali bersama. Membangun kehidupan keluarga yang lebih segar dan sehat. Hanya itu jalan satu – satunya untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

Sehun dan Luhan masih tidak bergeming, itu membuat Junmyeon menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya yang berat

"Singkirkan egoism kalian berdua… ini semua demi masa depan kedua putra kalian. Mereka cerdas, berbakat dan cemerlang. Sayang sekali jika karakter itu harus dirusak dengan keadaan yang tidak mendukung. Belum terlambat untuk kalian kembali dan membangun keluarga yang lebih baik. Dan jika aku boleh sarankan… kalian harus tetap bersatu dan membuktikan kepada kedua orang tua kalian jika kalian… benar – benar serius dengan apa yang kalian pilih. Semua ada di tangan kalian berdua, Oh Sehun… dan kau.. Luhan.."

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan tak banyak bicara setelah mereka keluar dari tempat praktek kerja Junmyeon. Barusan Junmyeon juga sempat mengatakan bahwa keluarga besar Lu sebenarnya selama ini sangat menyesal telah memperlakukan Luhan seburuk itu. Hanya demi sebuah nama baik dan harkat martabat, mereka tega membuang darah daging mereka sendiri.

"Kau… kembali lah ke rumah, Baekhyun membutuhkanmu" Luhan membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka tiba di parkiran basement

"Tidak… aku mau ikut kau ke rumah sakit, hari ini jadwal Jaehun cek up" kilah Sehun

"Jaehun akan cek up bersama Yifan… apa kau akan baik – baik saja jika kau bertemu dengan Yifan?" Luhan ingin memastikan keyakinan Sehun sambil membukakan pintu untuk Jaehan.

"Harusnya kau tanya Yifan, apa dia akan baik – baik saja jika bertemu denganku?" ketus Sehun yang masih tak mau melepaskan Jaehun dari gendongannya.

"Jangan… jangan bertemu Yifan sekarang. Aku mau lebih fokus pada kesehatan Jaehun, karena jika kalian berdua bertemu aku tidak yakin kalian akan baik – baik saja" Luhan kembali mengacungkan tangannya untuk meraih Jaehun dari gendongan Sehun.

"Baiklah… hubungi aku jika sesuatu terjadi dan… segeralah pulang ke rumah… ada HunHan bersama kalian, aku tidak mau mereka terganggu karena ulah kalian berdua"

"Ya aku tau… kau tidak perlu secemburu itu Sehun-ah… bukankah kau sudah tau perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan kemudian pria itu memeluk sang mantan istri selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah. Sehun memilih kembali ke pekerjaannya karena masih ada beberapa bangunan yang perlu dia tinjau hari ini, mengingat pekerjaan Chanyeol diambil alih olehnya.

.

.

.

Luhan menggandeng kedua putranya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dimana ruangan Yifan berada. Seperti biasa, sekali dalam sebulan Jaehun akan dibawa Cek up disana.

"Hai… HunHan sayang… Jaehun mau cek up ya?"

Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh bak model top papan atas menghampiri mereka dari ruangan yang tepat berhadapan dengan ruangan Yifan

"Hai Dokter Huang… apa kabar?" sapa Jaehun dengan senyum riang dan diikuti oleh senyum lemah Jaehan yang nampak mengantuk.

"Kabarku baik, kalian mau cek up?" tanya Dokter cantik itu

"Mmm… ini jadwal Jaehun.." Luhan lah yang menjawab kali ini.

"Ah… sayang sekali bagian kardiologi sedang ada rapat mendadak… mungkin Yifan tidak sempat memberitaumu karena barusan keadaannya kacau sekali" Dokter cantik dan sexy itu menggambarkan situasi kacau itu dengan mimic wajahnya dan itu berhasil membuat Jaehan tertawa

"Apa rapatnya masih lama? Aku tidak ada hari lain lagi selain hari ini… Seoul Winter Fashion Week tinggal beberapa hari lagi"

"Aku tidak tau seberapa lama rapatnya, tapi bagaimana jika kalian menunggu di ruanganku? Kebetulan aku sedang tidak begitu sibuk"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh… aku sangat merindukan waktu bermain bersama HunHan" ujar dokter bermarga Huang itu

Luhan dan kedua putranya masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Dokter bernama lengkap Huang Zitao itu. Ruang kerja yang didominasi dengan pernak – pernik berbau anak – anak. Zitao adalah seorang dokter anak, kebetulan dia juga menangani HunHan dulu.

HunHan tampak agak lelah setelah kegiatan mereke beberapa jam yang lalu dan kedua bocah tampan itu akhirnya terlelap di sebuah tempat tidur pasien yang ada di ruangan Zitao.

"Selama beberapa bulan ini Jaehun sudah jarang colaps ya… itu bagus, berarti anak itu banyak kemajuan… kapan rencananya Yifan akan memasang Pacemaker di jantung Jaehun?" Zitao bertanya setelah meletakkan sebotol jus jeruk di hadapan Luhan

"Yifan tidak akan memasngkannya sampai Jaehun berumur 15 tahun"

"WHAT?"

Zitao memelototkan matanya dan dia benar – benar menatap Luhan tidak habis pikir.

"Luhan… tapi pacemaker bisa dipasang pada anak usia 3 tahun sekalipun. Tidak perlu menunggu sampai Jaehun berusia 15 tahun" Zitao menentang pernyataan Luhan

"Tapi Yifan bilang, keadaan jantung Jaehun masih tidak stabil"

"Justru itu Jaehun butuh alat itu segera. Tidak bisa ditawar lagi, aku takut jantung Jaehun malah menjadi lemah dan detakannya tidak teratur, jika begitu kapan saja Jaehun bisa kembali colaps"

Luhan terdiam, wanita itu seperti baru saja ditampar dengan kata – kata Zitao. Benarkah apa yang gadis itu katakan? Kenapa Yifan menunda pemasangan alat pemacu dan pengatur detak jantung itu untuk putranya?

"Sebentar, kau tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil satu contoh rekam medis pasien dengan kelainan jantung seperti Jaehun. Akan ku tunjukkan padamu, anak itu adalah pasien dokter Park Minseok yang baru dioprasi minggu lalau. Sebentar…"

Dokter berwajah cantik itu langsung meninggalkan ruangannya untuk mencari data yang dimaksud. Sepeninggalan Zitao, Luhan malah tenggelam pada pikirannya sendiri. Kenapa Yifan melakukan ini pada anaknya?

DUGH

Luhan menendang sesuatu dibawah kolong meja Zitao dan sesuatu yang Luhan tedang itu seperti sebuah tumpukan kerjas yang jatuh tercecer karena tendangan Luhan. Luhan segera berniat untuk merapikan tumpukan kertas berukuran tebal yang dia kacaukan itu, namun gerakan tangannya berhenti ketika dia sadar tumpukan kertas itu bukanlah tumpukan kertas biasa.

Itu adalah sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan. Undangan pernikahan antara Dokter Huang Zitao dan Dokter… Wu Yifan.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya lalu dengan cepat membuka satu undangan pernikahan itu dan melihat tanggal pernikahan yang direncanakan undangan itu. Luhan semakin mengertukan kening ketika undangan itu menunjukkan waktu yang sudah jauh terlewat. Hampir 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Luhan… ini data pasien berusia 6 tahun yang dioprasi oleh dokter Park Minseok."

"Zitao-ah… apa ini?"

Zitao mengangkat wajahnya dari sebuah rekam medic yang ada ditangannya dan seketika berubah kaget ketika dia sadar kartu undangan pernikahannya yang gagal ada di tangan Luhan.

"Lu… Luhan itu…"

"Kau akan menikah dengan Yifan… beberapa tahun lalu.."

"Luhan maaf, itu… itu undangan yang sudah lama… undangan lama yang tidak sempat aku bagikan karena…"

"Karena?"

"Karena… pernikahan itu dibatalkan"

Sejenak hening dan kedua wanita cantik itu saling tatap dalam hening.

"Kenapa dibatalkan? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" pinta Luhan

Zitao berjalan kearah meja kerjanya dan duduk sambil melihat undangan lainnya. Luhan juga duduk kembali di depan Zitao dan menunggu dokter muda cantik itu menjelaskan semua padanya.

"Dulu aku dan Yifan ge dijodohkan. Keluarga kami ingin kami menikah… awalnya Yifan ge setuju dan rencana itu berjalan mulus sampai suatu hari Jaehun mendadak colaps dan kami menangani kasus Jaehun waktu itu."

Zitao menggantung kalimatnya dan membuat Luhan makin penasaran.

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa menceritakan ini semua secara detail kepadamu Luhan. Karena jika aku menceritakannya aku akan merasa sangat jahat. Aku merasa seperti wanita yang marah karena calon suamiku direbut olehmu… tapi… faktanya memang begitu. Yifan ge membatalkan pernikahan kami karena… kau… akhirnya bercerai dengan Sehun"

"Akhirnya?"

Luhan bertanya dengan sedikit membentak, antara marah dan tidak terima dengan ceirta Zitao. Zitao sendiri seperti orang yang sudah terpojok, namun demi Tuhan, dia tidak mau lagi lebih lama menyimpan kejahatan yang selama ini Yifan lakukan untuk memisahkan Sehun dan Luhan.

Zitao mulai mencertiakan semuanya dari awal. Detil bagaimana Yifan mulai memfitnah Sehun dengan mengatakan bahwa dia melihat Sehun bersama seorang perempuan di sebuah café dan mereka berkencan ketika Jaehun tengah sekarat. Padahal sesungguhnya Sehun hanya sedang membuat sebuah project yang dosennya berikan, dan kebetulan teman satu kelompoknya adalah seorang perempuan.

"Yifan selalu memfitnah Sehun di hadapanmu, dan ketika Sehun pergi tanpa memberikabar pemberitahuan padamu saat Jaehun masih di ruang ICU hampir 6 tahun yang lalu itu karena Yifan mengambil ponsel Sehun. Ponsel Sehun benar – benar hilang karena Yifan yang mengambilnya. Begitu pula dengan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat Jaehun kembali colaps, Sehun kehilangan ponselnya karena Yifan lah yang mengambilnya. Yifan sudah melakukan itu dua kali"

Zitao menjeda kalimatnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan setelah dia merasa Luhan siap untuk mendengarnya

"Yifan juga yang menghasut Sehun untuk melayangkan surat perceraiannya padamu. Dan kau yang sangat marah waktu itu membuat Sehun kesal karena terus dipersalahkan. Yifan sengaja membuatmu terus bertengkar dengan Sehun. Karena kau terlalu percaya pada Yifan, kau sampai tidak percaya pada suamimu sendiri saat itu. Dan… sejak itu lah Sehun tidak menyukai Yifan. Sehun tidak menyukai Yifan karena dia lah yang menghasutnya untuk menceraikanmu tetapi malah menjadi kekasihmu setelah kalian bercerai. Sehun mungkin tidak bisa bilang apa – apa padamu, karena kau selalu dibutakan oleh kebaikan Yifan padamu dan kepercayaanmu pada Yifan. Yifan… sebenarnya tidak sebaik yang kau lihat. Dia bersikap baik padamu karena dia ingin memilikimu. Kau boleh menganggapku mengada – ada… tapi inilah kenyataannya. Hubuganmu dan Sehun berantakan karena ulah Yifan… Yifanlah yang telah menghancurkan rumah tangga kalian. Dan jika kau mau buktinya. Aku yakin Yifan masih menyimpan ponsel Sehun yang sengaja dia sembunyikan untuk membuatmu marah pada Sehun."

Zitao membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu memperlihatkan rekam medis seorang pasien anak - anak yang tadi dia ambil.

"Anak ini berusia lebih muda dari Jaehun, tapi dia sudah bisa dipasangkan pacemaker. Aku tidak mau berspekulasi atau menuduh Yifan. Tapi… aku takut jika apa yang dia lakukan pada Jaehun saat ini sama dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada Sehun dulu. Untuk medapatkanmu, dia sudah merusak kepercayaan dan cintamu pada Sehun. Bukan tidak mungkin dia juga akan merusak Jaehun yang sangat bergantung di tangannya"

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 6: Lies**_

" _ **I'm so sorry… but I love you"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Annyeonghaseyo! Yo! Yo! Yo!**_

 _ **Maaf kalo TBCnya gak enak lagi. Tapi… gue bener – bener harus bagi Chap 5 jadi dua deh kayaknya. Bahahahaha…**_ **. Gimana Chapter ini? Agak gak asik sih ya? Ya karena aku potong gitu aja.  
Sumpah aku lumayan sibuk banget semenjak masuk bulan desember ini. Ada aja kegiatan yang gak aku jadwalin tiba – tiba ada aja jadwalnya. Hmmm… yang harusnya aku bisa liur tenang dan update FF malah jadi gini. Mau kesel tapi ya gimana, ini kerjaan gabisa di tolak.T_T**

 **Jadi intinya sih di Chapter init uh ngungkapin bagaimana HunHan sangat membutuhkan Hunhan untuk bersatu lagi. Sehun juga butuh Luhan, begitu pula dengan Luhan yang butuh Sehun. Dan… Baekhyuun yang butuh Chanyeol eaaah…. So guys... mohon reviewnya ya…**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah follow, favorite dan review cerita ini. Dan gue masih berharap semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan kalian.**

 **.**

 **sincerely**

 **-xiugarbaby-**


	6. Lies

**HUNHAN FOREVER! HUNHAN FOR LIFE!**

 **.  
HUNHAN GIVE AWAY CHALLENGE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xiugarbaby (formerly Aruna Wu)**

 **presents**

 **.**

" **E.N.D"**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **GS – Rated M – Family Life – Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anak ini berusia lebih muda dari Jaehun, tapi dia sudah bisa dipasangkan pacemaker. Aku tidak mau berspekulasi atau menuduh Yifan. Tapi… aku takut jika apa yang dia lakukan pada Jaehun saat ini sama dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada Sehun dulu. Untuk medapatkanmu, dia sudah merusak kepercayaan dan cintamu pada Sehun. Bukan tidak mungkin dia juga akan merusak Jaehun yang sangat bergantung di tangannya"

Zitao menatap Luhan lekat – lekat, gadis cantik dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis itu nampak serius dengan semua perkataannya.

"Apakah… semua kesalah pahaman yang terjadi antara aku dan Sehun juga adalah perbuatannya?"

Zitao masih terus menatap Luhan dengan tatapan canggung, namun gadis itu kemudian menjawab "Mungkin saja."

"Aku sering melihat Yifan mensabotase ponselmu. Tidak hanya mengambil ponsel Sehun secara diam – diam, Yifan juga sering menghapus pesan dari Sehun yang masuk ke ponselmu, me _reject_ semua telepon yang masuk dari Sehun atau membalas pesan Sehun dengan seenaknya saja, Yifan sering membalas pesan Sehun dengan kata – kata makian dan setelah itu Sehun pasti tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapanmu. Dan dengan begitu kau pikir Sehun tidak pernah mau bertanggung jawab, dengan begitu kau tidak akan mempercayai Sehun karena memang itu tujuan Yifan. Dia ingin membuat hubunganmu dan Sehun semakin jauh."

Tenggorokan Luhan tercekat dan bibirnya terkatup sempurna. Wanita cantik itu sama sekali tak bisa berkata apapun. Kepalanya masih terus mencocokkan setiap kata yang Zitao ucapkan dan semua kejadian yang dia dan Sehun alami selama ini.

Dan benar saja, banyak hal aneh dan janggal yang memang terjadi. Semua pertegkarannya dengan Sehun selalu diawali dengan kesalah pahaman dan _miss_ komunikasi. Sehun memang terkesan selalu datang dan pergi ke dalam kehidupannya dan itu semua karena pertengkaran yang selalu terjadi setiap mereka bertemu. Bukankah hubungan keduanya baru membaik sejak Sehun pindah ke rumah sebelah?

Ya, sejak Sehun pindah ke rumah sebelah hubungan keduanya memang membaik. Meskipun ada pertengkaran – pertengkaran kecil namun itu semua nampak tak berarti karena Sehun pasti akan datang ke rumah Luhan lagi setiap hari untuk bertemu HunHan. Selain itu juga, dengan pindahnya Sehun ke rumah sebelah mau tidak mau membuat Sehun dan Luhan lebih sering bertemu dan Luhan juga bisa mengenal bagaimana Sehun yang baru. Sehun yang lebih dewasa dan bisa dipercaya.

Luhan ingin sekali menolak untuk percaya, namun apa yang dokter Huang katakana tadi semuanya cukup jelas dan masuk akal. Yang selama ini tidak masuk akal adalah semua pertengkarannya dengan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Luhan…. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan hubunganmu dengan Yifan ge. Aku berkata seperti ini karena aku tidak matamu terus tertutup dan kau akan terus tertipu. Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku marah padamu karena gara – gara kau pernikahanku jadi dibatalkan, bukan. Aku mengatakan ini semua demi HunHan. Aku adalah dokter anak yang menangani mereka, sedikit banyak aku mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan. Terutama Jaehan."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya ketika nama Jaehan disebutkan. Bisanya orang – orang akan menaruh simpati yang lebih besar terhadap Jaehun, namun kenapa dokter Huang lebih simpati kepada Jaehan?

"Setiap Jaehun jatuh sakit, dia pasti ikut sakit. Anak itu punya beban psikis yang jauh lebih berat daripada kembarannya. Memang benar, fisik Jaehun memang lemah dan itu membuat tidak banyak orang yang mampu melihat seberapa tertekannya Jaehan. Dia selau berhadapan dengan banyak sekali pilihan sulit. Di satu sisi dia juga ingin diperhatikan oleh kedua orang tuanya, namun disisi lain dia tidak bisa membantah bahwa keadaan Jaehun membuat kembarannya itu harus lebih diberikan perhatian. Jaehan sering marah dan ketakutan disaat yang bersamaan dan itu juga yang menyebabkan dia ikut sakit disaat Jaehun sakit."

Luhan memandang kearah kedua putranya yang sedang tertidur. Kedua mata rusanya menatap Jaehan yang tidur lelap disisi luar ranjang. Air mata perempuan itu jatuh, dalam hatinya dia tidak terima dipermainkan seperti itu. Dan Luhan pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah mempercayai Yifan bahkan lebih banyak dari dia mempercayai Sehun.

"Apa kau punya bukti lain?" Luhan bertanya dengan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang bergetar.

"Bukti untuk apa?" Zitao balik bertanya, gadis itu masih menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak enak

"Bukti jika Yifan benar – benar merekayasa kesehatan Jaehun" Luhan menuntut Zitao kali ini, wanita itu bisa saja meledak kapanpun.

"Penundaan pemasangan alat pacu jantung adalah bukti kuat, terlebih karena ada pasien yang sudah lebih dulu dipasangkan alat di jantungnya dengan kondisi jantung yang lebih muda dan dengan kelainan yang sama dengan Jaehun."

Zitao menjeda kalimatnya dan kembali melihat rekam medis pasien dokter Park Minseok dan rekam medis Jaehun yang dia punya, setelah beberapa saat yakin, dokter berhidung mancung itu kembali berkata.

"Kelainan jantung yang Jaehun derita sebenarnya tidak separah apa yang Yifan katakan padamu, kelainan jantung yang Jaehun derita memang menyerang nyawa Jaehun tapi itu semua ada jalan keluarnya. Hanya saja…. Yifan sepertinya menunda itu semua. Apa kau pernah bertanya kenapa jantung Jaehun tidak juga di operasi?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku sering menanyakannya dan Yifan hanya menjawab jika Jaehun belum siap… Jantung Jaehun belum siap untuk operasi pemasangan alat dan menambalan kebocorannya"

"Dan kau percaya itu?"

Kalimat terakhir Zitao seperti sebuah kutukan bagi Luhan dan kalimat itu seperti sebuah vonis atas satu kesalahan besarnya, percaya pada Yifan.

"Okay… aku memang terkesan menjelek – jelekkan Yifan di hadapanmu saat ini. Tapi aku sudah sangat mengenal Yifan dan segala ambisinya. Jadi aku bisa menyimpulkan jika Yifan memang sengaja menunda itu semua sampai dia mendapatkanmu seutuhnya. Yifan seperti sengaja menjadikan Jaehun sebagai tawanannya karena Jaehun lah kunci agar kau tidak pergi darinya. Yifan tau kau sangat percaya padanya, terutama untuk masalah kesehatan Jaehun. Dan dia memanfaatkan kepercayaanmu itu."

Zitao menghela napas panjangnya, gadis itu merasa amat sangat berdosa atas apa yang dia lakukan kali ini. Sebenarnya semua perkataannya sangat membahayakan, tapi buat apa dia menyembunyikan semua kejahatan yang Yifan lakukan?

Jika yang Yifan lakukan hanyalah memanipulasi percakapan mereka, memfitnah atau bahkan mengarang cerita untuk memisahkan Sehun dan Luhan, Zitao masih bisa menutup mata. Namun kali ini Zitao merasa perlu untuk menyadarkan Luhan, karena Yifan sudah mulai melangkah terlalu jauh. Jaehun tidak boleh menjadi korban keserakahan dan ambisi Yifan.

.

.

.

 **E.N.D**

 **[Ex-Husband Next Door]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 6: Lies**_

" _ **I'm so sorry… but I love you"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun berjalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dengan satu cup Americano di tangan kiri dan beberapa kantong belanjaan di tangan kanan. Sehun berniat memberikan sesuatu untuk kedua buah hatinya, mungkin mainan atau sebuah tenda yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk berkemah di halaman belakang. Itu rasanya seru sekali.

Langkah Sehun terhenti begitu melintasi sebuah boneka jerapah yang terpajang di luar sebuah toko boneka. Jujur saja boneka itu mengingatkannya pada sosok seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan aaah… Sehun baru ingat jika sahabat jangkungnya itu masih tinggal di rumahnya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Apa kabar Baekhyun dan pria itu?

Karena penasaran, Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan menelpon Chanyeol.

"Hei… apa kalian sudah makan siang?"

" _Sudah… ada apa?"_

Chanyeol masih terdengar ketus padanya. Sehun sendiri semakin mengerutkan kening, kenapa Chanyeol bisa semarah itu padanya, memangnya apa yang telah Sehun lakukan? Baekhyun yang sakit dan ditinggal oleh Sehun saja masih bisa bersikap biasa. Kenapa malah Chanyeol yang marah?

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

" _Dia sedang tidur, baru saja minum obat dia langsung tidur. Panasnya sudah turun, dan dia sudah tidak perlu menggunakan infusnya."_

"Chanyeol-ah…"

" _Apa?"_

"Terimakasih kau mau menjaga Baekhyun"

Terdengar hening sejenak namun ketika Sehun baru akan melanjutkan pembicaraan, Chanyeol lebih dulu berkata

" _Kapan kau punya waktu? Aku igin membicarakan satu hal yang serius padamu"_

Kening Sehun megerut, pria tampan itu tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tiba – tiba mengajaknya bicara. Tapi jangan salahkan Sehun yang tidak peka, mereka berdua memang jarang sekali membicarakan masalah pribadi. Jadilah Sehun berpikir jika apa yang Chanyeol ingin bicarakan dengannya adalah masalah pekerjaan.

"Aku? Mmm… mungkin setelah minggu ini, aku punya banyak waktu untuk bicara denganmu"

" _Baiklah, beri tau aku jika kau punya waktu"_

"Mmm..."

" _Jam berapa kau akan pulang?"_

"Sebentar lagi, semua proyek sudah aku tinjau dengan baik. Aku juga sudah buat kan laporan ringkasnya untukmu"

" _Kalau bisa cepatlah pulang, aku harus segera ke rumah sakit. Noonaku juga membutuhkanku"_

"Okay… sekali lagi terima kasih Park Chanyeol"

" _It's Okay, bro"_

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Sehun langsung tersenyum memandangi boneka jerapah dihadapannya lagi. Tentu saja, Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat baik. Sama baiknya dengan Byun Baekhyun.

"Seandainya jika mereka berdua saling mencintai dan menikah, lalu mereka berdua punya anak… anak mereka pasti berhati malaikat… tapi mungkin kakinya pendek seperti Baekhyun… kekekeke…" Sehun bergumam sendiri dan sedikit terkekeh namun sedetik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menepis semua pemikiranya.

"Aigo… mana mungkin itu terjadi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah tipe manusia yang susah jatuh cinta… mmm sayang sekali…"

Sehun mempoutkan bibir tipisnya lalu kembali berjalan. Kepala encernya masih sibuk berpikir, memikirkan jalan keluar untuk urusan asmara dan keluarganya. Pria itu memang sudah memutuskan untuk kembali rujuk dengan Luhan, apapun keadaan yang dia harus tempuh jika itu demi mendapatkan keluarganya kembali utuh, maka Sehun akan menghadapinya.

Sehun mulai berpikir dari bagaimana jika dia bicara baik – baik pada Yifan, meminta agar mereka mau untuk berpisah. Tentu saja alasannya demi HunHan dan masa depan kedua malaikat kecil itu. Meskipun Sehun tau itu tidak mudah, tapi jika dia dan Luhan memang ingin kembali bersatu, Yifan bisa apa?

Lalu Sehun juga berpikir untuk bicara bersama Baekhyun dan juga kakek Baekhyun bahwa dia tidak bisa menikah dengan Baekhyun. Sudah ada jalan keluar yang Sehun pikirkan. Sehun akan tetap menjaga Baekhyun layaknya saudara sendiri, Sehun janji dia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun celaka atau merasa sendirian di dunia ini. Dia dan Luhan akan bersama – sama menjaga Baekhyun. Sesaat Sehun juga sempat berpikir, seandainya dia bisa menemukan pria baik yang bisa dia percaya untuk mendampingi Baekhyun. Tapi siapa?

Nama Park Chanyeol sempat terlintas namun pikiran itu ditepisnya lagi. Alasannya karena Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang menyukai suatu hubungan berkomitmen. Chanyeol juga susah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Bagaimana bisa dia menjodohkan Baekhyunnya dengan pria yang mencintai kebebasan seperti Park Chanyeol.

Dan akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk memikirkan itu nanti, yang jelas dia sudah bertekat untuk mengangkt Baekhyun sebagai adiknya. Bila perlu dia pun akan mengubah marga Byun menjadi Oh untuk Baekhyun.

PUK

Seseorang menepuk bahu Sehun ketika Sehun baru akan masuk ke dalam sebuah elevator. Sehun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan seketika itu membuat kedua mata sipit Sehun terbelalak dan cup Americano yang Sehun pegang di tangan kirinya pun ikut terjatuh.

" _Oh Sehun!"_

Seorang wanta paruh baya dengan wajah lembut dan postur tubuh cukup tinggi memanggil Sehun. Keningnya yang sudah berkerut dan wajah lelahnya mirip dengan milik Oh Sehun, dan saat ini mata wanita paruh baya itu sudah melelehkan air matanya. Demikian pula dengan Sehun, tangannya terasa dingin dan medadak seperti dunia tiba – tiba kosong. Seseorang di hadapannya, adalah seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Sehun-ah… Oh Sehun… anakku… Oh Sehun…"

 _GREB_

Wanita itu langsung memeluk Sehun seerat yang dia bisa, seakan – akan Sehun bisa saja tiba – tiba hilang berteleportasi entah kemana jika dia tidak memeluknya. Sehun sendiri masih kaku dan beku, bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan sosok wanita yang sangat dia rindukan itu? Aaah… Sehun baru ingat, jika pusat perbelanjaan yang sedang dia kunjungi ini adalah milik keluarganya sendiri, keluarga Oh. Bagaimana Sehun bisa lupa jika pimpinan tertinggi di pusat perbelanjaan itu adalah ayahnya sendiri?

" _Eo…Eomma…_ "

Bibir Sehun pun bergetar saat memanggil sang ibu. Ya, wanita yang kini memeluk erat Oh Sehun adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Anakku… _eomma_ sangat merindukanmu _…_ _Uri_ Sehunie… _eomma_ mohon, pulang lah nak _…_ ajak istri dan anakmu pulang…"

Wanita paruh baya itu masih terus memeluk sang putra, namun Sehun hanya mampu diam. Bagaimana bisa dia kembali ke keluarga Oh setelah apa yang dia lakukan? Ayahnya sendiri bahkan tidak sudi punya anak seperti dia.

Sehun mengusap bahu sang ibu yang bergetar, sebagai seorang anak, Sehun tentu tau bagaimana ibunya.

" _Eomma mianhaeyo"_ ucap Sehun yang kini mulai menitikkan air matanya.

Perasaan Sehun kembali bercampur aduk. Sehun merasakan kerinduan yang sangat dalam pada sang ibu yang sudah hampir 8 tahun tak ia temui, namun diantara kerinduan itu juga terselip rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang amat dalam. Sehun masih ingat bagaimana wajah kecewa kedua orang tuanya ketika dia membawa Luhan ke rumah dan bilang bahwa gadis itu tengah hamil dan mengandung anaknya. Sehun masih ingat bagaimana telapak tangan lebar sang ayah menampar keras pipinya dan mengusirnya dari rumha. Sehun juga masih sangat ingat bagaimana sang ibu menangis dan memohon sang ayah untuk tidak mengusir Sehun, namun apa daya yang wanita itu bisa perbuat. Nyonya Oh adalah istri yang patuh dan tidak bisa menentang kekeras kepalaan sang suami. Dan Sehun pun masih ingat saat dia datang kerumah tepat sehari setelah HunHan lahir, rumahnya kosong dan bibi penjaga rumah bilang jika kedua orang tuanya saat itu sudah pindah ke Jepang. Meninggalkannya.

Sehun mengendurkan pelukan ibuna ketika mata sipitnya menangkap sosok pria paruh baya bertubuh jangkung yang dibalut jas kerja sangat berwibawa. Itu adalah Tuan Oh. Sehun baru akan berlari namun sang ibu tetap tidak mau melepaskan tangan Sehun.

"Jangan pergi nak… _eomma_ tidak mau kau tinggalkan… jangan pergi _eomma_ mohon"

"Tidak _eomma…_ aku tidak mau merusak semuanya lagi, aku tidak bisa ada disni… Bukankah _appa_ bilang jika aku bukan lagi putra kalian?"

"Kalau begitu _eomma_ ikut pergi denganmu! Yang bilang seperti itu kan _Appamu!_ Bukan _eomma!_ "

Nyonya Oh masih terus memegang erat tangan Sehun, memohon kepada putranya itu untuk tetap tinggal atau jika tidak bisa dia ingin ikut bersama Sehun. Ibu mana yang bisa hidup tanpa anaknya?

Pintu elevator di belakang Sehun kembali terbuka, Sehun baru saja akan masuk ke dalamnya namun langkah kakinya terhenti. Sehun kembali dikejutkan oleh sesosok pemuda tampan yang muncul dari dalam elevator.

" _Hyung!"_

Pemuda yang ada di dalam elevator itu juga tak kalah kaget dengan Sehun. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu juga segera maju dan menghampiri Sehun.

" _Hyung…_ Kau disini… _Eomma…_ Bagaimana _eomma_ bisa bertemu dengan _Hyung?"_

"Junhong-ah… jangan biarkan _Hyung_ mu pergi… _eomma_ mohon jaga dia jangan sampai dia pergi"

Pemuda tinggi yang tidak lain adalah adik kandung Oh Sehun itu langsung memegang tubuh Sehun. Seingat Sehun, adik kandungnya itu dulu jauh lebih pendek dan kurus darinya. Namun sekarang, waktu telah mengubah sang adik yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan.

"Junhong-ah… lepaskan aku, aku tidak mau Tuan Oh sampai melihatku…"

"SIAPA YANG _HYUNG_ PANGGIL TUAN OH?!"

Junhong memotong kalimat Sehun dan membentak kakaknya sendiri. Sehun yang kaget dibentak oleh sang adik hanya bisa terdiam. Apalagi sang ayah dan rombongan rekan bisnisnya sudah mendekat ke titik dimana Sehun, Junhong dan Nyonya Oh berdiri.

"Dia ayah kita _Hyung!_ Kami keluargamu!"

"Jika kau belum siap bertemu dengan ayahmu… setidaknya jangan abaikan _eomma_ dan Junhong… kami sangat merindukanmu, Sehun-ah"

Kalimat lembut sang ibu nampaknya berhasil membujuk Sehun dan meredakan rasa ketakutannya untuk bertemu dengan sang Ayah. Sehun pun akhirnya mengalah dan masuk ke dalam elevator bersama Junhong dan sang _Eomma._

 _._

Dan disinilah Sehun berada, disebuah _private restaurant_ bernuansa jepang yang masih terletak di gedung pusat perbelanjaan milik keluarga Oh. Sehun masih ingat betul dia pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya entah yang ke 15 atau 16 di restoran yang sama bersama keluarganya. Namun kini rasanya agak canggung ketika dia bertemu lagi dengan sang ibu dan juga adik yang demi Tuhan sangat dia rindukan.

Kejadian 8 tahun silam memang membekas seperti luka yang tak pernah kering bagi Sehun. Saat itu usia Sehun 17 tahun dan dia adalah putra sulung kebanggaan keluarga Oh yang terpandang. Sehun tidak menyalahkan keputusan yang ayahnya ambil saat itu. Ayah mana yang tidak malu ketika putra sulung yang selalu dia bangga – banggakan tiba – tiba membawa seorang gadis datang ke rumah di tengah malam dan bilang kalau gadis itu tengah mengandung darah daging dari putra kebanggaannya? Wajar jika Tuan Oh marah besar saat itu, terlebih karena semua mimpi dan cita – cita besar keluarga Oh ada di tangan Oh Sehun.

Usia Junhong masih 13 tahun saat dia melihat bagaimana sang ayah menampar dan mengusir kakaknya malam itu. Junhong masih ingat betul bagaimana sang ibu menangis dan memohon agar sang ayah tidak mengusir kakaknya. Junhong pun masih ingat bagaimana sang ayah tiba – tiba memindahkannya ke Jepang dua hari setelah insiden itu.

Junhong tarsus menatap Sehun yang kini sedang memeluk ibu mereka. Di dalam kepala Junhong ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan. Bagaimana kabar sang kakak? Bagaimana kabar kakak iparnya? Bagaimana kabar keponakannya? Apakah keponakannya itu perempuan atau laki – laki? Sudah sebesar apa keponakannya? Dan apa pekerjaan Sehun sekarang? Bagaimana Sehun bisa hidup selama ini?

"Apa kau berhasil lulus kuliah dengan baik?"

Nyonya Oh membuka pembicaraan setelah hening sekian lama. Nyonya Oh tau, jika suaminya dan ayah Luhan sepakat untuk menyekolahkan kedua anak mereka sampai selesai berkuliah. Tapi mereka berdua tetap tidak boleh kembali ke rumah.

"Sangat baik _eomma…_ " jawab Sehun masih mencoba menenangkan ibunya

"Lalu sekarang kau bekerja dimana?" Nyonya Oh kembali bertanya

"Aku membangung sebuah perusahaan property bersama seorang teman di daerah Incheon. Kami merintisnya dari nol dan sekarang perusahaan kami sudah semakin maju"

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan istri dan anakmu _hyung?"_ giliran Junhong yang bertanya setelah bersusah payah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Luhan baik… sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang desainer ternama… dan anak – anak kami sudah masuk sekolah dasar"

Sehun dengan bangga menceritakan keluarga kecilnya dihadapan ibu dan adiknya.

"Anak – anak? Kau sudah punya anak kedua?" Nyonya Oh mengangkat tubuhnya dari pelukan Sehun, wanita itu terlihat cukup kaget tapi Sehun membalasnya dengan gelengan.

"Anak kami kembar…" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celananya dan memamerkan foto dua bocah lucu yang sedang minum jus, "Yang ini Oh Jaehun, dan yang ini Oh Jaehan" sambung Sehun.

Nyonya Oh mengambil ponsel Sehun dan air matanya kembali berjatuhan. Satu tangan lembutnya yang sudah mulai berkeriput mengelus layar ponsel Sehun. Ada sorot kerinduan dari mata sipit wanita itu ketika melihat betapa tampan dan lucu kedua cucunya.

"Bahkan sampai mereka sebesar ini, _eomma_ belum pernah sekalipun menggendong mereka…" lirih Nyonya Oh

"Tidak _eomma_ … jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, ini salahku… aku pantas mendapatkan hukumannya" kilah Sehun yang kembali memeluk sang ibu

"Ya… kau dan Luhan memang bersalah, tapi anak – anak kalian tidak! Bagaimana bisa _eomma_ tidak merasa berdosa pada mereka? Apa salah mereka sampai kami tidak pernah hadir dalam kehidupan mereka sebagai sebuah keluarga?"

Ya… itu juga yang selalu disesali oleh Sehun dan Luhan, bagaimana bisa keluarga mereka begitu saja membiarkan Jaehun dan Jaehan tumbuh tanpa keluarga? Dan bodohnya lagi orang tua mereka pun bercerai.

"Sebenarnya… aku dan Luhan…sudah… bercerai…"

Sehun mengakui itu dihadapan ibunya dan sontak Junhong dan Nyonya Oh tentu saja merasa terkejut. Sehun pun akhirnya menceritakan semua masalah yang dia hadapai bersama Luhan sejak hari pertama mereka diusir dari rumah. Sehun juga tidak lupa menceritakan keadaan kesahatan Jaehun yang lemah, tumbuh kembang HunHan yang tidak stabil dan kondisi keluarga mereka yang kacau. Namun Sehun juga menceritakan jika beberapa bulan belakangan hubungannya dengan Luhan sudah kembali membaik dan mereka berdua memang berencana untuk kembali rujuk.

"Kau harus pulang nak… kau harus pulang… kita akhiri semua kesalahan ini dan kita bangun semuanya dari awal. Ajak Luhan dan anak – anakmu pulang… _eomma_ mohon" ujar Nyonya Oh ketika Sehun selesai menceritakan semuanya.

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan _Appa?"_

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada _Appa._ Aku sudah merekam semua yang _Hyung_ ceritakan barusan… semuanya…" Junhong mengangkat ponselnya dan itu membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Aku takut _Appa_ masih tidak bisa menerima kami.."

"Sehun-ah… kami berdua adalah orang tuamu. Kami memang wajib memarahi dan memberikan hukuman kepada anak kami jika kalian melakukan kesalahan. Tapi bukan berarti kami akan marah selamanya. Orang tua juga manusa, Sehun-ah… kami juga membuat kesalahan. Dan apa yang terjadi padamu adalah bukti bahwa semandiri apapun seorang anak, mereka tetap tidak bisa tumbuh dengan baik tanpa adanya orang tua yang mendampingi."

Nyonya Oh menggengam tangan Sehun kemudian kedua matanya menatap mata sang putra sulung.

"Ajak Luhan dan anak – anakmu pulang, kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Eomma dan Junhong akan bicara pada _Appa_ , dan eomma yakin, dia juga merindukanmu sebesar kau merindukannya nak…"

Sehun terbujuk oleh kata – kata sang ibu. Terlebih setelah dia tau rasanya jadi seorang Ayah, sedikit banyak dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Tuan Oh malam itu. Sehun tentu juga pernah marah dan menghukum si kembar ketia dua bocah lucu itu membuat kesalahan. Dan Sehun pikir dia pun belum tentu bisa jadi ayah yang lebih baik dariapada ayahnya sendiri.

Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba datang pada sang ayah dan meminta maaf. Apalagi sekarang sudah ada HunHan, kehadirian dua cucu yang tampan, lucu dan cerdas itu pasti menggugah hati ayahnya. Itu yang Sehun yakini.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di ruang kerja Yifan, disebelah Luhan ada Jaehan yang senantiasa menunggu jalannya cek up. Sedari tadi Luhan sama sekali tidak mengubah raut wajah masamnya, wanita itu juga bersikap agak ketus pada sang kekasih.

Cek up yang Jaehun jalani berada di ruangan berbeda dengan ruang kerja Yifan. Jaehun menjadali cek up di sebuah ruangan serupa laboratorium khusus untuk penderita penyakit jantung. Setelah beberapa lama Yifan melakuka prosedur pengecekan, akhirnya kembali beberapa suntikan Yifan berikan untuk Jaehun. Anak itu rupanya sudah kebal disutik, Jaehun sama sekali tidak menangis atau takut pada jarum suntik.

"Okaaay… Jaehunie sudah selesai cek up… jantung Jaehunie sekarang mulai berdetak dengan baik, tapi Jaehunie harus janji tidak akan berlari atau kelelahan. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti paman…"

" _Good Boy_ … boleh minta satu pelukan?"

Yifan merentangkan tangannya namun Jaehun menatap pelukan itu dengan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tubuh kecil itu menyambut pelukan Yifan.

"Paman dokter… boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Jaehun bertanya saat Yifan masih memeluknya.

Yifan pun melepas pelukan hangatnya lalu menatap wajah mungil Jaehun, "Tentu saja jagoan… mau tanya apa?"

"Apa aku benar – benar bisa sembuh? Apa paman dokter… benar – benar bisa menyembuhkanku?"

Pertanyaan sederhana dari bibir mungil Jaehun membuat Yifan mengerutkan kening dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Yifan menatap Jaehun di hadapannya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Paman dokter akan menyembuhkanmu…" ujar Yifan sambil mengusap lembut kepala Jaehun

"Kau percaya pada paman kan?" Yifan balik bertanya dan Jaehun hanya memandangnya lekat – lekat.

"Apa Paman menyayangiku?" Jaehun kembali bertanya dan pertanyaan itu membuat Yifan tersenyum manis

"Tentu saja sayang…" jawab Yifan mantap

"Apa Paman menyayangi Jaehan juga?"

Senyuman lembut di wajah Yifan seketika menghilang ketika nama Jaehan disebutkan. Mata rusa Jaehun memandang tajam Yifan yang kini seperti menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Oh Jaehun memang memiliki perasaan yang lebih peka. Dia punya _feeling_ yang kuat terhadap perasaan seseorang. Dan itulah yang membuat Jaehun tidak suka pada Yifan. Selama ini Yifan selalu memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Jaehun dan mengabaikan Jaehan. Disetiap kesempatan si kembar berada hanya dengan Yifan, mata Jaehun tidak bisa dibohongi, Jaehun tau jika Yifan tidak menyukai Jaehan. Terbukti dari bagaimana Yifan bersikap pilih kasih dengan kedok Jaehun sedang sakit. Itulah sebabnya Jaehun selalu tidak bisa menyukai Yifan meskipun Yifan sangat baik terhadapnya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sangat menyukai HunHan tanpa terkecuali, Yifan memang sangat membedakan antara Jaehun dan Jaehan. Tak jarang Yifan pun bersikap dingin pada anak bungsu Oh Sehun itu.

Ya satu alasannya. Karena Jaehan memiliki wajah yang identik dengan wajah Sehun, sedangkan Jaehun memiliki wajah sang ibu.

"Paman juga sayang pada Jaehan…" sahut Yifan akhirnya

"Paman bohong!"

Yifan langsung terkejut dengan tudingan Jaehun, pria tampan itu tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Jaehun berkata seperti itu.

"Paman tidak menyayangi Jaehan…" tambah Jaehun

"Hei… bagaimana bisa kau bilang paman tidak sayang Jaehan?"

"Entahlah… aku hanya merasa paman tidak menyukai adikku…"

Yifan terdiam sebentar namun dia hanya menggeleng untuk menepis itu semua, "kau salah sayang… paman menyayangi kalian berdua"

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta satu permintaan? Paman harus mengabulkannya jika paman menyayangi kami"

"Tentu saja… paman akan mengabulkannya!"

"Apapun permintaan itu?"

"Ya… apapun…"

"Janji?"

Jaehun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan tanpa pikir panjang, Yifan pun menyambut jari kelingking itu. "Paman berjanji, apa permintaamu?"

"Permintaanku cuma satu. Aku minta paman untuk tidak menikah dengan _eomma_ kami, bisa kan?"

Rahang Yifan tercekat. Pria tampan itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan bahwa itu akan menjadi permintaan Jaehun. Tidak. Apapun permintaan Jaehun akan dia kabulkan, asal bukan permintaan yang satu itu.

"Tapi paman mencitai _eomma_ kalian dan juga kalian…" bantah Yifan segera

"Tapi paman sudah berjanji…" Jaehun masih berkilah.

Yifan tersenyum sinis lalu membungkuk di hadapan Jaehun, "Lalu apa yang kalian berikan pada paman jika paman tidak jadi menikah dengan _eomma_ kalian?"

"Apapun yang paman inginkan… asalkan bukan _eomma…"_ ujar Jaehun mantap

Yifan kembali tersenyum dan menatap tajam kedua mata rusa Jaehun. Yifan sendiri sadar, meski anak dihadapannya itu berwajah seperti Luhan, tapi otaknya adalah otak milik Sehun yang bagi Yifan, sama liciknya.

"Ulurkan tanganmu" perintah Yifan dan segera diikuti oleh Jaehun.

Yifan mengambil sebuah suntikan dan mengisi suntikan itu dengan suatu cairan. Dan ketika Yifan akan menyuntikkan cairan itu ke tubuh Jaehun, Jaehun menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Yifan bertanya ketika Jaehun menatapnya dengan ketakutan

"Kenapa paman akan menyuntikku lagi?" tanya anak polos itu

"Paman hanya ingin kau tau bahwa _eommamu…_ tidak bisa hidup tanpa paman… dan kau sudah berjanji, Oh Jaehun… mana tanganmu.."

Yifan menarik tangan Jaehun, Yifan dengan teliti mencari nadi lengan kecil Jaehun untuk disuntik. Titik suntikan suda terlihat dan jarum itu mulai menempel di kulit Jaehun yang sudah kemerahan. Jaehun panik dan sangat ketakutan saat ini. Degupan jantungnya mulai meningkat drastis dan sekujur tubuhnya mulai berkeringat.

"Haaaaahhh…"

Jaehun merasakan tubuhnya mulai dingin dan napasnya semakin sesak di dada. Jaehun memang seperti itu jika dia ketakutan.

 _Ceklek_

"Dokter Wu… aku perlu rekam medis Oh Jaehun yang baru."

Jaehun tau itu suara dokter Huang, dokter anak yang selama ini menanganinya dan sang adik. Buru – buru Jaehun menarik lengannya dari cengkraman Yifan dan itu menyisakan sedikit luka gores di lengan jaehun.

"Bulan depan dia akan berusia 8 tahun dan harus mendapatkan imunisasi terkahirnya… jadi aku…."

Kalimat Zitao berhenti ketika melihat satu botol cairan obat – obatan yang telah kosong. Zitao tau cairan apa itu dan yang pasti itu sangat berbahaya bagi darah, cairan itu akan membunuh pertumbuhan sel darah merah. Zitao langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Yifan dan suntikan itu masih ada ditagan pria itu, bersama dengan Jaehun yang ada tepat di depan Yifan, sedang memegang tangannya yang berdarah akibat goresan jarum.

"WU YIFAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA OH JAEHUN!"

Zitao dengan segera merampas suntikan yang ada di tangan Yifan, gadis itu juga segera menggendong Jaehun yang langsung menangis ketakutan di pelukannya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan ikut campur urusanku, Huang Zitao!"

"Ini bukan hanya urusanmu! Ini urusan nyawa seorang anak yang tidak bersalah! Mau kau apakan anak ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran atas apa yang dikatakannya padaku!"

"Pelajaran… kau bahkan berani melakukannya kepada seorang anak kecil?! Kau gila Wu Yifan!"

"Ya… aku memang sudah gila dan aku tidak mau ada seorangpun yang bisa merebut Luhan lagi dariku! Apa kau tau rasanya jadi aku? Apa kau tau rasanya mencintai seseorang dan orang itu malah mencintai orang lain dan lebih memilih orang lain daripadamu? Apa kau tau rasanya memendam rasa sakit hati setelah orang lain merebut orang yang kau cintai? Apa kau tau rasanya itu semua?!"

Yifan meledakkan semua amarahnya pada gadis cantik di hadapannya. Entah bagaimana pertanhanan gadis sekuat Zitao jadi runtuh dan air matanya kemudian bercucuran.

"Ya… aku pernah merasakan itu Wu Yifan! Aku pernah merasakan semua itu. Aku mencintaimu tapi kau malah mencintai Luhan! Aku mencintaimu tapi kau malah meninggalkan aku dan pernikahan kita dan memilih Luhan! Aku selama ini memendam rasa sakit hatiku sendiri karena aku merasa Luhan merebutmu dariku! AKU TAU RASANYA ITU SEMUA!"

Rahang Yifan tercekat, dia tidak pernah melihat Zitao semarah itu sebelumnya. Tapi apa kata gadis itu, Zitao mencintainya?

"Tapi meskipun aku juga merasakan semua itu, tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk untuk memisahkanmu dari Luhan. Aku tidak pernah mensabotase kesehatan siapapun untuk mendapatkanmu! Dan maaf, jika setelah ini aku harus membeberkan semuanya. Dan satu lagi… Luhan sudah tau semuanya! Luhan tau apa yang telah kau lakukan untuk merusak rumah tangganya dengan Sehun!"

Zitao pergi dari ruang cek up itu dan membawa Jaehun yang badannya mulai dingin berkeringat dan sekujur tubuhnya membiru. Zitao langsung membawa Jaehun masuk ke ruang ICU, gadis itu mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Jaehun sesegera mungkin, mengecek semua keadaan Jaehun dan memastikan bocah itu dalam keadaan baik.

"Tidak… jantung Jaehun detakannya mulai tidak teratur… suster Kang, apa ada dokter ahli Jantung atau bedah jantung yang bisa kau bawa kemari?" Zitao bertanya pada perawat yang kini memasang infus di tangan Jaehun.

"sebentar, saya ambil datanya"

"cepatlah!"

Tak berselang lama, perawat itupun kembali dan membawa beberapa data dokter ahli jantung dan bedah jantung.

"Dokter Park Minseok sedang cuti melahirkan, Dokter Lee Jinki sedang ada operasi, Dokter Choi Minho sedang bertugas di rumah sakit lain. Dokter Mark Tuan sedang tugas pelayanan ke Jindo. Dokter Wu Yifan… hanya ada dokter Wu Yifan yang siap saat ini"

Zitao langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Jangan! Jangan Wu Yifan. Ah… dokter Kim Jongdae! Dimana dia?"

"Dokter Kim Jongdae dijadwalkan tugas ke luar negeri,"

"Tidak… status dokter Kim Jongdae memang masih bertugas di luar negeri tapi dia sudah ada di Seoul. Tadi pagi dia datang untuk menjaga dokter Park Minseok. Segera cari dokter Kim Jongdae di ruang rawat dokter Park Minseok. Bilang padanya kalau keadaan ini sangat genting… dan suster kang… minta dokter Kim Jongin untuk segera kemari, aku butuh bantuannya untuk menangani Jaehan. Dokter spesialis organ dalam pasti tau apa yang harus dilakukan kan?"

"Baik dokter Huang…"

.

Yifan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dan melihat Sehun sedang menggendong Jaehan yang tertidur di punggungnya sementara Luhan duduk dengan wajah masam di tempat duduk Yifan.

"Dimana Jaehun?"

Sehun langsung menyambut Yifan dengan pertanyaan.

"Bersama dokter Huang…" Yifan menjawab dengan agak malas, Sehun tidak peduli itu. Jika saja di punggungnya tidak ada Jaehan yang tertidur mungkin pria tampan yang masih berstatus kekasih mantan istrinya itu sudah babak belur di tangannya.

Barusan Sehun memang menyusul Luhan ke rumah sakit, atas permintaan Luhan memang. Dan ketika Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan, wanita itu sudah menceritakan semuanya yang Zitao ceritakan padanya tadi siang.

"Jujur saja selama ini aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai seorang kakak, maaf jika aku telah berbuat salah dan menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku benar – benar mencintai Luhan. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi kali ini. Terima kasih karena apa yang kau lakukan pada kami malah membuat kami berdua semakin sadar jika kami tidak bisa hidup terpisah. Tapi… jika sesuatu terjadi pada anankku, maka aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku permisi, Wu Yifan-ssi."

Sehun melontarkan kalimat panjang dengan nada dingin dan marah yang dia tahan. Dia tidak mau mengusik tidur putra bungsunya. Terlebih lagi dia berpikir untuk apa memperpanjang masalah ini? Menghajar Yifan tentu tidak akan mengembalikan keadaan. Apalagi memang perpisahan Yifan dan Luhan lah yang dia inginkan bukan? Jadi… biarkan itu semua menjadi urusan Luhan, dan Sehun fokus pada anak – anak.

"Mau menjelaskan semua ini?"

Luhan menunjuk sebuah kartu undangan, dua buah ponsel memang milik Sehun dulu yang Luhan temukan di laci kerja Yifan dan salinan foto – foto yang Yifan gunakan untuk menuduh Sehun dulu.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, Luhan!"

"Mencintaiku? Jika kau mencintaiku kenapa kau membuat aku menderita? Kau tau aku menderita karena aku berpisah dengan Sehun, kau adalah orang yang paling tau bagaimana sakitnya aku, Wu Yifan!"

"Ya aku tau… tapi aku datang untuk ada bersamamu, aku juga mencintaimu Lu… bukan hanya Sehun!"

"Tapi aku mencintai Sehun! Dan kau tau itu!"

Luhan meninggikan nada bicaranya, itu membuat Yifan semakin kesal dan tidak tahan. Kenapa Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan?

"Aku mencintaimu Lu… aku melakukan semua ini karena aku ingin memilikimu!" Yifan mendekat kearah Luhan, mencoba agar wanita itu mau mengerti dirinya, namun terlambat, Luhan sudah muak dengan semua yang Yifan lakukan

"Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya ingin memiliki aku! Apa kau pikir jika aku jadi milikmu maka aku akan bahagia?"

"YA! Kau akan bahagia karena aku yang akan membuatmu bahagia!"

"Tanpa Sehun? Bukankah kau tau bahwa hanya Oh Sehun yang bisa membuatku bahagia? Bukannya kau tau bahwa aku hanya mencintai Oh Sehun?!"

"KENAPA HARUS OH SEHUN, LU?! KENAPA KAU BEGITU MENCINTAINYA SAMPAI KAU TAK PERNAH MAU UNTUK MELIHAT PERASAANKU SEKALI SAJA!"

Yifan membentak Luhan, suara besarnya yang mengamuk memenuhi ruangan. Benar apa yang selama ini Jaehan bilang padanya, Yifan punya wajah seperti monster. Dan beginilah wujud asli Wu Yifan sang malaikat sebenarnya.

"Karena Oh Sehun mencintaiku dengan baik. He loves me right! Dia tidak pernah melukai siapapun untuk mencintaiku!"

"ahahahahahahaha… tidak pernah melukai siapapun? Lalu aku ini apa? Hatiku ini apa Lu?"

"Jika kau memang mencintaiku sejak lama, seharusnya kau mengatakan itu lebih awal. Sebelum orang lain mengatakannya, sebelum aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Bukanya hanya diam dan membiarkan aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Jika kau memang mencintai aku dengan baik, seharusnya kau membuatku mencintaimu, bukan membuatku membenci orang yang aku cintai!"

Sejenak hening, hanya ada suara deru penghangat ruangan diantara mereka. Luhan menatap Yifan seperti dengan penuh kebencian. Jangan salahkan wanita itu jika dia membenci Yifan, apa yang sudah Yifan lakukan memang pantas untuk membuat pria itu dipandang tidak baik oleh orang yang dicintainya.

"Dan kau tidak hanya meyakiti hatiku dan Sehun atas semua yang kau lakukan. Kau juga menyakiti hati dokter Huang! Dia adalah orang yang tulus mencintaimu, kenapa tidak kau melihat kearahnya? Bukankah dia jauh lebih baik dan lebih segalanya daripada aku?"

"Tapi dia bukan kau, Lu…"

"Dan kau juga bukan Oh Sehun. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa mencintaimu Wu Yifan. Jujur selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk mencintaimu, atas semua perlakuan dan bantuanmu padaku yang aku kira tulus. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain Oh Sehun!"

Kalimat itu bagaikan tamparan keras bagi Yifan. Kalimat yang membuatnya merasa semakin dipecundangi oleh keadaan. Luhan mencintai Sehun. Luhan mencintai Sehun adalah kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak ingin dipercaya oleh Yifan.

"Aku tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja. Maafkan aku Luhan, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu!"

.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Zi?" Jongin segera masuk atas panggilang dokter Huang

"Jongin-ah… aku mohon bantu aku menyelamatkan Jaehun… aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku terlalu panic untuk berpikir saat ini Jongin-ah…"

"Ng? Bukankah dia Oh Jaehun? Dia anak kembar temannya Taeoh di sekolah"

"Ini bukan waktunya berbasa – basi Kim Jongin, ini masalah nyawa! Cepat selamatkan dia!"

"Tenang Zi… tenang… kau harus tenang jika ingin menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, biar aku cek keadaannya.. ah… bisa aku minta rekam medisnya?"

Jongin langsung menempelkan stetoskop ke dada Jehun yang polos, dada itu terlihat lebih bengkak dari biasanya.

"Kita butuh selang oksigen, pasien mulai susah bernapas…" Jongin meminta para perawat untuk memasangkan selang oksigen secepatnya pada Jaehun

"Apa ada yang memanggilku?"

Seorang pria berwajah kotak namun dengan senyum manis masuk ke dalam ruang ICU, dokter itu masih berusaha menggunakan baju khususnya sedangkan Jongin malah kaget melihat dokter yang baru masuk itu.

"Ya… kenapa bisa disini? Bukankah kau ada di London? Selamat atas kelahiran anakmu…" Jongin baru saja ingin menjabat tangan dokter Kim Jongdae namun dokter itu malah menyipitkan matanya

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk berbasa – basi Jongin-ah… bagaimana keadaannya.."

"Baiklah… tengan darah 88/90, detak jantung sekitar 25 detakan permenit rendah sekali."

"Dimana Zitao?"

"Dia sedang mengambil rekam medis pasien."

"Ini pasien baru atau memang penanganan kita?"

"Aku rasa dia pasien disini…"

"Hanya istriku dan Yifan saja yang menangani kasus jantung anak – anak. Aku rasa ini milik Yifan. Aku tau semua pasien istriku"

"Jongdae-ah… pasien memuntahkan darah.."

"Apa ada kebocoran di jantungnya?"

"Aku tidak tau, aku belum sama sekali melihat rekam mediknya?"

"Cabut selang oksigen dan pompa darahnya kelu

.

"Dokter Huang… dimana Jaehun?"

Sehun menghadang Zitao yang sedang berlari, pria itu masih menggendong Jaehun di punggungnya.

"Ah… Jaehunie _appa_. Sesuatu terjadi pada Jaehun dan… dia… mendadak _collaps_. Kondisinya menurun dan detak jantungnya tidak stabil."

"Diamana dia sekarang?"

"ICU… dia ada di ICU, dia sudah ditangani oleh beberapa dokter, tapi aku harus meminta rekam mediknya dari Yifan, aku permisi… aku harus segera mencari Yifan"

Zitao langsung berlari menuju ke ruangan Yifan, Sehun juga tadinya mau ikut mencari Yifan tapi kakinya terhenti. Dia harus membawa Jaehan ke tempat yang aman.

"Sehun-ah…"

Sehun mendengar suaranya dipanggil lalu pria itu menoleh kebelakang dan matanya langsung melihat dua orang malaikan penolong.

"Baekhyun-ah… Chanyeol-ah… kenapa kalian ada disini? Baek, bukannya kau masih sakit?"

"Aku sudah baikan, barusan aku dapat telpon dari _Appa…_ jika kakek ingin bertemu denganku. Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Jaehun… dia kembali _Collaps_ dan ini sangat tiba – tiba.."

"Tenang kawan. Jaehun pasti sedang dalam penanganan, dia pasti terselamatkan. Dia anak yang kuat kan?" Chanyeol ikut memberi dukungan pada sahabatnya itu

"Aku harus segera mencari Jaehun ke ruang ICU," ujar Sehun dan seluruh keringatnya sudah mengucur deras

"Dimana Luhan?" Baekhyun masih bertanya ketika Sehun baru akan pergi

"Masih di ruangan Yifan. Hari ini ada banyak hal yang terjadi dan aku…"

"Berikan Jaehan pada kami. Kau dan Luhan fokus saja pada Jaehun. Kau percaya kami kan?" Chanyeol memutus kalimat Sehun dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil Jaehan.

"Percayakan Jaehan pada kami, Sehun-ah… aku akan berbicara padanya setelah dia bangun. Jaehun saat ini lebih membutuhkanmu dan Luhan" Baekhyun mendukung usulan Chanyeol

"Aku akan ajak Jaehan melihat Namjoon, ponakanku agar dia tidak bosan" tambah Chanyeol

"Atau bermain bersama Yoongi, adik tiriku" Baekhyun juga ikut menambahkan

Sehun akhirnya menyerahkan Jaehan kepada Chanyeol, pria itu berusaha untuk mempercayakan buah hatinya pada dua orang baik yang selalu menolong hidupnya.

"Ku mohon, jaga Jaehan… carikan alasan yang tepat untukku, buat dia mengerti situasinya.. aku mohon.."

"Untuk itu, kau bisa percayakan pada Baekhyun. Jaehan sangat percaya pada Baekhyun kan?"

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, Chanyeol…"

"Cepat pergi… kami menunggu kabar baik darimu"

Sehun akhirnya berlari secepat kilat menuju ruang ICU dan sementara itu Zitao pun akhirnya sampai di ruangan Yifan.

"Wu Yifan! Bisa aku minta rekam medis Jaehun? Ku mohon! Ini penting!" Zitao tidak perlu basa basi ketika dia menerobos masuk

"Ada apa dengan Jaehun, dokter huang?" Luhan yang tadi berwajah beku kini berubah pucat dan panic

"Sesuatu terjadi dan aku yakin…" Zitao mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Luhan ke Yifan, "dia tau apa penyebabnya"

"Aku minta rekam medis Oh Jaehun!" ulang Zitao sekali lagi.

Yifan menyerahkan satu berkas yang ada di mejanya kepada Zitao, tatapan mata Yifan seperti kosong dan tanga pria tampan itu pun bergetar.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jaehun, aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal. Wu Yifan"

Zitao mengancam Yifan sebelum akhirnya dokter cantik bertubuh bak model itu pergi dari ruangan Yifan.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" lirih Luhan setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya diam setelah Zitao pergi

"Aku mungkin bisa memaafkanmu atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku dan Sehun. Tapi… katakan padaku, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Jaehun kami, Wu Yifan? Apa kau juga berencana akan menyakitinya?"

Luhan meneteskan air matanya kali ini. Luhan bahkan seperti memohon pada Yifan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Yifan-ah… ku mohon, bilang padaku jika kau tidak mencelekakan Jaehun. Iya kan? Ku mohon katakan jika kau tidak menyakiti Jaehun hanya untuk memilkiku… selama ini aku mempercayaimu. Selama ini aku percaya bahwa kau adalah satu – satunya orang yang bisa menolongku untuk menyembuhkan Jaehun… jawab aku Wu Yifan…"

Luhan jatuh bersujud dihadapan Yifan kali ini. Mata Yifan terbelalak melihat Luhan yang kini memeluk kakinya sambil menangis.

"Aku mohon jangan sakiti Jaehun… dia anakku, Yifan-ah… Aku mohon jangan lakukan apapun untuk merusaknya hanya demi memilikiku… jangan sakiti dia Yifan-ah... dia anakku, ku mohon…"

Yifan kehilangan kekuatan pada kakinya, melihat Luhan marah mungkin Yifan masih bisa tahan. Tapi melihat Luhan jadi seterpuruk ini, Yifan tidak mampu. Dan detik itu juga dia baru menyesali semua perbuatannya terhadap Jaehun.

Detik itu juga Yifan baru tersadar, seberapa parah cintanya merusak hidup Luhan. Tangisan pilu dan memohon Luhan hingga wanita itu bersujud di hadapannya membuat Yifan sadar akan semua kesalahannya. Hati Yifan terasa tercabik, bukan ini yang ingin Yifan lihat dari Luhan. Bukan ini yang Yifan inginkan.

"Maafkan aku Lu…" gumam Yifan dengan suara parau. Yifan merasa berdosa saat itu juga. Apa yang telah dia perbuat. Kenapa bisa dia sampai dibutakan oleh semua ambisi dan keegoisannya.

Tidak. Yifan bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Selama ini iblis kecemburuan yang menguasai akal sehat Yifan merubah Yifan jadi kejam seperti ini. Nyawa seorang anak Yifan pertaruhkan begitu saja untuk keegoisannya.

" _Tidak… aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Tidak… manusia macam apa aku… hingga dengan tanganku aku mencelakakan nyawa yang tak bersalah"_

Yifan terus mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini, Yifan semakin ketakutan. Jika dia harus kehilangan Luhan dari hidupnya, itu bukan lagi masalah. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah nyawa Jaehun. Oh Jaehun.

"Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku Lu… maafkan aku.."

.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar saat dia sedang berdiri cemas menghawatirkan satu buah hatinya di dalam ruang ICU. Sehun langsung mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat nomor Junhong yang tadi sempat dia simpan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ada apa Junhong-ah…?"

" _Hyung kau dimana?"_

"Aku di rumah sakit, Jaehun tiba – tiba _collaps_ dan dia sedang mendapatkan penanganan."

" _Rumah sakit? Dimana?"_

"Seoul International Hospital"

" _Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana… apa hyung butuh sesuatu?"_

"Tidak… sebaiknya kau tidak usah kemari, aku bisa menangani ini…"

" _Tidak hyung, ponakanku sedang sakit. Aku harus ada disana dan membantumu"_

Sehun menghela napasnya sebentar, menenangkan dirinya untuk bisa berpikir jernih. Dan tak ada salahnya jika Junhong datang, adiknya tentu punya hak untuk ada disana sebagai seorang paman yang bahkan belum pernah kedua putranya kenal.

"Baiklah… aku ada di ICU unit anak. Kau bisa kemari."

" _Tunggu aku hyung"_

 _._

Zitao masuk ke dalam ruang ICU tanpa sempat berbasa basi dengan Sehun yang sudah terlihat kacau disana. Gadis itu segera membacakan satu persatu riwayat kesehatan Jaehun kepada Jongin dan Jongdae seraya kedua dokter tampan itu terus melakukan penanganan.

"Ini sulit. Meskipun ada rekam medis tapi aku belum tau betul keadaan pasien ini. Aku butuh melakukan observasi selama paling tidak 24 jam" Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya dan pria itu jelas tampak kebingungan

"Tidak bisa… anak ini tidak bisa bertahan selama itu. Jantungnya terus melemah, darah terus dimuntahkan dan paru – parunya mulai tidak berfungsi karena darah kotor pada kebocoran jantung sudah masuk keareal paru – paru. Kita harus secepatnya menlakukan operasi" Jongin berkata setelah memasangkan selang udara di tenggorokan Jaehun.

"Hanya Yifan yang bisa melakukan tindakan, penyakit jantung bukanlah penyakit biasa yang bisa ditangani oleh sembarang dokter. Pasien dengan penyakit jantung tidak bisa diberikan ke sembarangan dokter. Aku takut aku akan melakukan salah penanganan terlebih lagi daya tahan tubuh anak ini terus melemah."

"Jongdae benar, hanya Yifan yang mengerti betul akan tubuh anak ini. Hanya Yifan yang tau seberapa anak ini tahan dengan obat – obatan dan alat medis."

"Zitao… kita butuh Yifan… segera…"

Jongdae meyakinkan Zitao untuk memanggil Yifan, namun gadis itu hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak! Dia bisa saja membunuh anak ini! Kita tidak boleh menyerahkan Jaehun pada Yifan!" Zitao terus menggeleng, kedua tangannya sudah bergetar kemudian gadis itu kembali berkata, "Kalian berdua adalah dokter yang hebat kan! Dokter Kim Jongdae… kau adalah dokter handal, ayahku bahkan mempercayakan bagian Jantung dan bedah Jantung padamu!"

"Tidak bisa Zi… keadaan anak ini terlalu fatal."

UHUK

Gumpalan darah kembali keluar dari mulut Jaehun dan seketika anak itu berhenti bernapas karena paru – parunya yang tercemar oleh darah kotor dari kebocoran katup jantungnya.

"Zitao! Jaebal!"

"Panggil dokter Wu Yifan… sekarang!" Zitao memerintahkan seorang perawat dan perawat itu dengan sigap keluar ICU

.

Tak lama setelah beberapa perawat keluar dari ruang ICU, Yifan pun datang bersama Luhan yang menggengam erat tangannya. Sehun mengerutkan kening melihat pemandangan itu, kenapa Luhan menggenggam tangan Yifan? Apa yang terjadi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada paling sarkastik yang pernah dia keluarkan

"Aku akan menangani Jaehun" jawab Yifan singkat

BUGH

Satu pukulan telak Sehun layangkan pada wajah tampan Yifan, satu pukulan yang memang pantas Yifan dapatkan atas semua yang telah dia lakukan pada kehidupannya.

"Kau bisa memukulku nanti, setelah aku menangani Jaehun!" singkat Yifan

GREB

Sehun mencengkram kerah baju Yifan, Sehun benar – benar terlihat menakutkan saat ini. Tentu saja, ayah mana yang akan berdiam diri jika tau nyawa anaknya dipermainkan. Sehun tentu tidak mau melepaskan Yifan begitu saja jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa jaehun.

"Akan aku pastikan kau mati ditanganku jika sesuatu terjadi pada anakku!" Sehun mengancam Yifan dan yang diancam hanya menatap datar pada Sehun

"Sehun-ah… hentikan… biarkan dia masuk.." lirih Luhan yang kini meraih lengan Sehun dan mendaratkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya." Ucap Yifan sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam ruang ICU.

.

"Apa perkembangannya?" Yifan langsung bertanya dan Jongin dengan segera melaporkan perkembangan kesehatan Jaehun selama di ruang ICU.

"Segera lakukan operasi! Dokter Huang, siapkan ruangan operasi sekarang!"

"Baik!"

"Pertumbuhan sel darah merahnya melambat. Kita harus melakukan transfusi darah untuk menggantikan darah yang keluar. Dia sudah hampir kehabisan stok darah bersih"

Jongdae melaporkan keadaan Jaehun yang terbaru dan Jongdae terus mengawasi perkembangan detakan jantung namun luapan darah yang Jaehun muntahkan dari bibir dan hidungnya malah semakin banyak.

"Kita butuh golongan darah B. Segera!" Yifan memerintahkan kepada perawat dan perawat yang bertugas segera keluar untuk mencari cadangan darah B.

"baik dok,"

"Kita harus melakukan pembedahan pada dadanya, dokter Kim Jongin… batu aku untuk menyuntikkan obat bius… "

"Okay"

"Ruang operasi siap dalam 5 menit" Zitao masuk ke dalam ruangan dan dibelakangnya diikuti oleh seorang perawat yang tadinya mencari golongan darah B

"Maaf dokter, stok golongan darah B kosong. Baru saja terjadi kecelakaan dan pasien kecelakaan sudah menghabiskan stoknya"

"Zi hubungi Sehun dan Luhan, tanyakan siapa dari mereka yang bergolongan darah B."

"Baik"

.

 _Ceklek_

Zitao keluar dari ruang ICU dan langsung menyerbu Sehun dengan pertanyaan, "Apa golongan darahmu? Jaehun butuh transfusi sekarang juga"

"Aku? B! Golongan darahku B!" jawab Luhan segera

"Aku juga B!" tambah Sehun.

Zitao mengecek kondisi tubuh Luhan dengan pengecekan manual namun Zitao langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh mendonorkan darahmu Lu. Kondisimu saat ini terlalu lemah dan tidak stabil" ujar Zitao segera

"Tidak… aku mau mendonorkan darahku untuk anakku, akan aku lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Jaehun. Kumohon Dokter Huang…" Luhan yang kini ada dalam keadaan kusut dan lelah kembali menangis dan memohon pada Zitao

"Tidak… tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko itu. Itu terlalu bahaya. Aku hanya akan mengambil darah Sehun. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" Sehun menyerbu Zitao dengan pertanyaannya

"Tapi darahmu saja aku rasa tidak cukup. Jaehun butuh banyak darah… Golongan darahku AB… kita butuh golongan darah B… siapa yang golongan darahnya B? Dokter Kim Seokjin? Dokter Jung Hoseok? Ah tidak… mereka tidak sedang bertugas hari ini…"

"Ambil darahku… Aku bergolongan darah B!"

Sebuah suara berat datang dari arah belakang Sehun. Suara berat yang mampu membuat Sehun dan Luhan beku seketika. Sebuah suara berat yang tak mungkin Sehun dan Luhan lupakan.

"Anda… siapa? Apakah anda kerabat pasien?" Zitao langsung bertanya pada seorang pria dengan badan tegap dan bersuara berat yang berdiri dibelakang pasien.

"Aku Oh Yunho… aku adalah kakek pasien"

Jantung Sehun dan Luhan mencelos mendengar apa yang Tuan Oh katakan. Sebuah kalimat pendek sederhana yang cukup untuk Sehun ingin bersujud di kaki sang ayah.

"Keadaan kesehatanku baik dan stabil. Aku juga punya darah B yang identik dengan ayah dari cucuku" tambah pria itu kemudian.

"Aku juga golongan darah B, anda boleh mengambil darahku dok" Junhong juga ikut maju dan Zitao langsung mengangguk lega

"Baiklah… harap tunggu disini, aku akan menyiapkan alat transfusinya"

Sepeninggalan Zitao, Luhan langsung memberingsut ke dalam pelukan Sehun. Wanita cantik itu jelas sangat ketakutan.

"Oh Sehun…"

Yunho memanggil putra sulungnya dengan nada memanggil yang lembut dan tenang. Sehun langsung membalikan badannya bersama dengan Luhan yang masih berlindung di pelukan Sehun. Air mata di pelupuk mata sipit Sehun langsung meleleh ketika melihat bagaimana cara sang ayah memandangnya. Yunho memandang putranya dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan, dengan air mata yang juga sudah bercucuran.

"Oh Sehun…"

Lagi Yunho memanggil sang anak, Sehun hanya bisa terisak dan mendekap Luhan semakin erat.

"Ap…Appaa…"

Tangis Yunho semakin pecah, karakternya yang keras, kaku dan tangguh roboh begitu saja hari ini. Luhan perlahan – lahan melepaskan pelukan Sehun, mata rusanya yang basah seperti mengisyaratkan Sehun agar dia memeluk ayahnya segera. Sehun sempat mengerutkan kening sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tapi Luhan langsung menggenggam tangan Sehun dan berkata.

"Sudah saatnya kita pulang, iya kan?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan menatap sang ayah.

"Appaa…" lirih Sehun.

Yunho merentangkan tangannya meminta Sehun untuk mendekat kearahnya, "kemarilah nak… Appa disini… Sehun-ah"

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya dan dia langsung bersujud memeluk kaki sang ayah. "Appa… maafkan aku Appa… maafkan aku… Appaaaa…"

Yunho ikut berjongkok dan memeluk erat putra kebanggaan yang amat sangat dia rindukan.

"Tidak Sehun-ah… Appa yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Maafkan appa telah membiarkanmu merasakan kesulitan ini sendirian. Maafkan appa nak.."

Oh Jaejong yang sedari tadi menatap Luhan yang tengah menangis tertunduk kini perlahan mendekati wanita cantik yang telah memberikannya cucu itu.

"Luhanie… menantu eomma…"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya lalu kedua tangan lembut jaejong langsung menyapa pipi basah Luhan. "Menantuku…" lirih Jaejong lagi dan kedua wanita itupun saling berpelukan.

Disatu sisi Junhong memandang apa yang tersaji dimatanya dengan penuh rasa bersyukur. Tepat setelah perbincangannya bersama Sehun tadi siang, Junhong langsung menemui sang ayah dan membeberkan semuanya. Memutarkan kembali percakapan antara dia, sang ibu dan kakaknya. Yunho bukanlah pria yang tak punya hati. Sejujurnya selama 8 tahun ini memang Yunho sudah sangat menyesal terhadap keputusannya pada Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi itu semua dia lakukan untuk memberikan sedikit hukuman dan pelajaran untuk anak kebanggaannya itu. Dan mungkin cara Yunho dan keluarga Luhan sedikit keterlaluan

"Maafkan Appa nak… maafkan appa… Maafkan appa sudah menghukummu terlalu berat, maafkan appamu"

"Tidak appa… aku memang pantas dihukum. Aku yang bersalah. Aku telah membuat appa kecewa padaku"

"Hyung…. Appa… sudah… jangan menangis lagi. Bukankah kita akan memberikan darah kita pada Jaehun?"

Yunho melepas pelukannya dari Sehun, "Nama cucuku Oh Jaehun?" tanya Yunho pada Sehun

"Ne… Appa… Appa punya dua cucu… Oh Jaehun dan Oh Jaehan… dan kata Jae di depan nama mereka aku ambil dari nama _eomma"_

Yunho dan Jaejong langsung tersenyum, Jaejong masih terus memeluk Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Memberikan apa yang seharusnya wanita itu berikan kepada menantunya selama ini.

"Pasien sudah masuk ke ruang operasi, mari segera kita lakukan transfusi darahnya" Zitao kembali datang dan ketiga pria bermarga Oh itu mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa sebuah ruang rawat berkelas VVIP dimana kakek Baekhyun tertidur. Kakek Baekhyun memang sudah tidak punya harapan untuk sembuh, kompikasi di tubuh pria berusia 87 tahun itu sudah terlalu serius. Di pangkuan Chanyeol, seorang bocah masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Chanyeol lega karena anak itu belum bangun, jujur saja Chanyeol tak pernah tega melihat salah satu dari anak sahabatnya itu bersedih.

Baekhyun sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak berhak untuk melarang Baekhyun pergi dari kamarnya dan bertemu dengan sang kakek. Apalagi ayah Baekhyun bilang jika ini adalah masalah penting. Chanyeol sedikit lebih tenang karena yang mereka kunjungi adalah rumah sakit, jadi jika Baekhyun mulai hangat lagi dia bisa langsung mengopname gadis itu.

SREET

Pintu kaca yang membatasi ruang tamu dengan ruang rawat dimana kakek Baekhyun berada terbuka. Gadis itu tersenyum manis lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau mau bertemu kakekku?" gadis itu menawari Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja… aku juga mau mengenalkanmu padanya. Sekaligus agar kakek bisa berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah menyelamatkan aku"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, entah kenapa rasanya sangat bahagia bisa mendapat kesempatan bertemu dengan kakek Baekhyun.

"Tapi kakekku tidak bisa membuka mata atau bangun atau bicara. Dia hanya hidup pada detak jantungnya yang terus dipacu"

Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun lalu tersenyum, pria itu mencoba membuat Baekhyun kuat dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi aku yakin beliau bisa mendengar kita,"

"Mmm… tentu saja…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaehan?"

"Baringkan saja dia di sofa, nanti aku minta suster yang ada didalam untuk menjaga Jaehan sebentar"

"Okay… aku akan menyusulmu kedalam."

.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang rawat kakek Baekhyun. Terlihat seorang pria tua bertubuh cukup tambun terbaring sangat lemah di tempat tidur.

"Annyeonghaseo haraboji… Park Chanyeol imnida"

Chanyeol membungkuk 90 derajat untuk memberi hormat pada pria tua itu.

"Haraboji… dia adalah Chanyeol… yang barusan aku ceritakan, dia tampan kan?"

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum salah tingkah begitu mendengar kalimat Bakehyun. Aaah kenapa bisa dada Chanyeol berdegup kencang hanya karena Bakehyun bilang dia tampan. Padahal banyak wanita yang sering bilang kalau dia tampan, tapi tidak pernah seberefek saat Baekhyun yang mengatakannya.

"Ini adalah kakekku. Satu – satunya orang yang aku miliki di dunia. Sayang sekali, besok beliau akan meninggal"

Senyum Chanyeol berubah tegang ketika mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa memang ini sudah waktunya bagi kakek untuk pergi. _Appa_ ku juga sudah memutuskan untuk mencabut semua peralatan medis yang kakek gunakan. _Appa_ sudah menandatangani surat kuasa untuk penghentian perawatan yang artinya kakek… akan meninggal besok"

Baekhyun kembali berkata dengan tegar, mesikpun begitu, air matanya juga ikut menetes. Chanyeol mendekat kearah Bekhyun dan mengusap punggung gadis manis itu. Chanyeol berusaha agar Baekhyun merasa lebih tenang, setidaknya Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun merasa tidak sendirian.

"Apa kau sudah mengikhlaskan beliau untuk pergi?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah Baekhyun mengusap semua air matanya, meninggalkan goresan pada eyeliner tipis yang dia gunakan

"Mmm… aku sudah bisa ikhlas merelakannya. Aku yakin beliau pasti mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik. Dan yang terpenting, disana ada nenek yang akan menjaganya" Baekhyun tersenyum dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih lega.

"Sejujurnya… inilah kenapa Sehun ingin menikahiku, karena Sehun tidak mau aku jadi sebatang kara"

Chanyeol lagi – lagi mengerutkan keningnya, namun pria itu hanya diam. Dia berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik agar Baekhyun nyaman ada bersamanya.

Baekhyun mulai menceritakan tentang kehidupannya kepada Chanyeol, dimulai dari orang tuanya yang bercerai, kepindahannya ke jepang, kembalinya dari Jepang ke Korea dan bagaimana dia bisa menjadi calon istri seorang Oh Sehun

"Aku dan Sehun tidak pernah saling mencintai. Aku dan Sehun sampai detik ini hanyalah sebatas sahabat yang ingin saling membantu. Aku tidak pernah mencintai Sehun dan begitu pula Sehun, dia tidak pernah mencintai aku. Dia bahkan menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tapi karena kakek, dia berniat menikahiku. Dan Luhan juga dulu berniat menikah dengan Yifan, makanya… lebih baik Sehun menikah denganku daripada mati sakit hati"

Baekhyun menjelaskan pada Chanyeol secara jelas akan posisinya selama ini.

"Jadi kau tidak perlu marah pada Sehun jika dia lebih mementingkan Luhan dan keluarga kecilnya daripada aku. Sebenarnya akulah orang ketiga diantara mereka."

"Jadi benar jika Sehun ingin kembali pada Luhan?"

"Ya… nampaknya mereka sudah saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain bukan?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Siapa yang akan menjagamu jika Sehun kembali pada Luhan? Kau… tidak mungkin… dimadu kan?"

"Uahahahahha…"

"Yah… kenapa tertawa? Aku serius…"

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku tertawa, Park Chanyeol."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Entahlah… aku rasa hidup sendirian tidak begitu buruk. Dan dengan kembalinya Sehun pada Luhan bukan berarti dia akan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Paling tidak kami masih bisa berkomunikasi sebagai sahabat"

"Hiudplah denganku…"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol kali ini. Pria itu juga nampaknya sedang menatap Baekhyun lekat – lekat. Dan jujur saja cara Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun benar – benar membuat gadis itu meleleh. Jangan lupakan jidat berkarisma Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kau tidak akan sendirian. Hiduplah bersamaku. Akan aku pastikan bahwa kau selalu tertawa dan bahagia jika ada bersamaku"

"Cha… Chanyeol-ah…"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun kali ini. Baekhyun sendiri masih tidak mengerti, apa pria dihadapannya ini serius ataukah hanya bercanda seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan biasanya. Tapi tunggu, ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Pria itu tidak pernah mempermainkan Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang melamarmu Baek. Maukah kau hidup bersamaku? Aku akan menjagamu, aku yakin aku mampu menjagamu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa memiliki aku seutuhnya."

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Rupanya gadis itu mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak akibat pernyataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Ta… tapi… kita belum lama mengenal… dan aku…"

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya padaku, tapi aku… aku adalah orang yang paling sulit jatuh cinta. Tapi sejak pertama kali aku melihat senyummu di depan rumah waktu itu. Hatiku mulai tidak beres, aku mulai terus ingin bertemu denganmu dan selalu merasa kecewa karena kau adalah calon istri Sehun. Aku mencintaimu… sejak awal"

Baekhyun mengatup rapat bibirnya. Jujur saja Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol berani mengutarakan perasaannya secepat itu. Tidak mau munafik, Baekhyun memang belakangan ini mulai tertarik pada pria bertelinga lebar itu. Terlebih lagi Sehun juga sering membuatnya menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Chanyeol.

"Apa keluargamu tidak keberatan jika aku tidak punya orang tua?"

"Sama sekali tidak"

"Apa keluargamu tidak keberatan jika aku akan bergantung pada keluarga kalian?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Apa kau benar – benar serius dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tentu saja… aku serius, aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mendongakkan wajahnya, terang saja, Baekhyun hanya setinggi dada Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan pria itu mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan tapi pasti bibir kissable Chanyeol mulai mendekat pada bibir tipis Baekhyun,

GEP

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol ketika hanya tinggal 1 cm lagi bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Chanyeol langsung kaget dan membulatkan matanya, pria itu takut telah berbuat salah, namun Bakehyun hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi statusku masih calon istrinya Sehun…"

Canyeol ikut tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya… "Tidak… sudah tidak lagi, mulai detik ini… di hadapan kakekmu aku bersumpah akan selalu menjagamu dan menjadi pelindungmu. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

CHUP

Sebuah kecupan hangat dan dalam Chanyeol berikan pada bibir tipis Baekhyun yang terasa sagat manis. Kedua lengan kekar Chanyeol melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu merasa sangat aman dan nyaman di dalam pelukan pria jangkung itu. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhnyanya berdesir, Baekhyun bahkan sudah sangat yakin bahwa pipinya sudah sangat memerah kali ini. Entah Baekhyun harus bahagia atau kaget dengan apa yang terjadi secara tiba – tiba di hidupnya. Namun dengan tau bahwa Chanyeol juga mencintainya, Baekhyun merasa sudah cukup bahagia.

.

.

.

"Transfusi darah berhasil,"

"Kontrol tekanan darah Jaehun dan Dokter Kim Jongin… ku mohon kau pantau saluran pernapasannya"

"Baik"/ "okay"

Jemari panjang Yifan dengan cekatan membelah dada Jaehun dengan belahan melintang. Sesuai dengan garisan yang telah Yifan gambar sebelumnya. Yifan melakukan semua yang terbaik yang dia bisa, disana masih ada Zitao, Jongdae dan Jongin yang datang membantu Yifan.

Jongdae merasa sedikit bingung kenapa Yifan tidak mau mengambil tindakan operasi untuk Jaehun sebelum – sebelumnya. Bukankah operasi kebocoran jantung bahkan bisa dilakukan pada bayi berusia 3 bulan?

Tit tit tit tit tit

Suara dari monitor pemantau detakan jantung terdengar lebih cepat dan tak beraturan dan itu mengusik pikiran Jongdae. Jongdae kembali melihat bagaimana Yifan menangani jantung bocah tampan itu. Jongdae akui, Wu Yifan adalah dokter ahli bedah jantung yang memang mumpuni di bidangnya. Sama dengan sang istri, hanya saja Wu Yifan merupakan dokter lulusan Amerika yang memiliki sertifikat dokter yang handal. Tapi, bagaimana cara Zitao terus menatap setiap proses pembedahan dan operasi membuat Jongdae merasa janggal.

"Pasang ini sampai ritme jantungnya normal" ujar Yifan pada seorang perawat yang mendampinginya.

Jongin yang juga dari tadi mendampingi Yifan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada paru – paru dan transfusi darah ke tubuh Jaehun. Jongin terus mengatakan bahwa darah kotor Jaehun masih merembes ke areal itu. Dan disana Jongdae mengerti, Yifan tidak pernah mengambil tindakan apapun semacam operasi untuk kebocoran jantung bocah itu adalah karena Yifan memang ingin mempertahankannya. Yifan juga tidak memasang alat pemacu detak jantung padahal ritme jantung bocah itu termasuk tidak normal karena Yifan memang ingin mempertahankan anak itu.

Ada keadaan dimana Jantung sangat sensitif, meski memiliki kelainan namun tidak semua kelainan memiliki letak masalah yang sama. Ada jantung dengan kelainan bawaan yang dapat dengan mudah ditanganni, dan ada pula jantung yang memang memiliki letak yang sangat kompleks. Dan disitu juga Jongdae baru sadar. Posisi jantung Jaehun juga tidak sama dengan posisi jantung pada umumnya.

"Dokter Kim Jongin, apa darahnya masih masuk ke paru – paru?" Yifan bertanya pada Jongin namun tangannya masih terus menekan salah satu bilik jantung Jaehun

"Masih Dokter Wu,"

Yifan melipat bibirnya dibalik masker yang dia kenakan. Setengah mati Yifan berusaha untuk tenang menghadapi jantung Jaehun, berusaha untuk menemukan titik kebocoran dan memperbaikinya. Yifan tau betul, Jaehun memiliki tiga titik kebocoran. Dua kebocoran kecil terletak di bagian klep bilik kanan dan satu kebocoran besar terletak dibagian serambi. Celakanya bagian serambi jantung Jaehun letaknya jauh ke dalam dan mendesak paru – parunya. Itulah yang membuat Jaehun cepat memuntahkan darah ketika kebocoran mulai terbuka parah.

"Dokter Kim Jongdae, tolong observasi lokasi kebocoran sebelum kita menutupnya. Aku sudah membersihkan ruangan pada jantungnya"

Yifan meminta Jongdae untuk mengobservasi titik masalah. Namun beberapa saat Jongdae baru mengobservasinya, ritme jantung Jaehun kembali melemah.

"Tingkatkan tegangan pada alat pacu, Dokter Wu kita bisa mulai menutup bagian ini. Kita akan menutupnya dua kali, karena posisinya juga cukup sulit"

"Baiklah. Dokter Kim Jongin ku mohon pastikan oksigen masuk ke dalam paru – parunya dan… dokter Huang…."

Kedua mata Yifan dan Zitao saling bertemu sesaat sebelum akhirnya Yifan berkata, "Jangan meninggalkan posisi itu sampai semua selesai"

Zitao tidak mengerti apa maksud Yifan, namun tetap saja, gadis itu tetap berdiri tepat di ujung kaki Jaehun sesuai permintaan Yifan.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Belum lama proses penutupan dilakukan, jantung Jaehun akhirnya berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk dan membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Sehu. Mereka berdua masih setia duduk di ruang tunggu bersama Oh Junhong, Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh. Nyonya Oh yang duduk di samping Luhan pun ikut mengusap – usap kepala Luhan. Wanita itu tau betul bagaimana perasaan Luhan. Sebagai seorang ibu, pasti rasanya ingin sekali bertukar posisi dengan sang anak. Lebih baik dia yang merasakan sakitnya daripada harus melihat anaknya kesakitan.

"Kau adalah ibu yang kuat sayang…" Jaejong berkata lembut dan itu membuat Luhan merasa cukup nyaman. Sudah lama sebenarnya dia ingin membagi perasaan sebagai seorang ibu kepada orang yang mengerti, tapi tak satupun mengerti selama ini.

Luhan memindahkan kepalanya dan berakhir bersandar dalam pelukan Jaejong, ibu dari orang yang paling dia cintai.

"Aku sangat takut, _eomma_ " lirih Luhan dan air matanya kembali jatuh

"Jangan takut sayang… semua pasti akan baik – baik saja. Jaehun belum bertemu dengan kami kan? Dia pasti sembuh… pasti"

Luhan mempererat pelukannya pada Nyonya Oh. Disisi lain Sehun yang melihat itu semua merasa jauh lebih tenang. Itulah pemandangan yang dia inginkan selama ini. Bukankah keluarga yang utuh rasanya lebih hangat.

"Sehun-ah…"

Yunho yang duduk di sebelah Sehun menyadarkan pria tampan itu dari lamunannya. Wajah Yunho yang dulu biasanya kaku kini lebih terlihat tenang dan hangat. Jujur saja, dulu Sehun sendiri jarang menerima perhatian dari sang ayah. Yunho tentu sibuk mengurusi semua bisnis keluarga yang diwariskan oleh kakek Sehun secara utuh kepada ayahnya itu. Yunho dan Jaejong punya sedikit sekali waktu untuk memperhatikan Sehun dan Junhong ketika kedua pria tampan itu masih di usia anak – anak.

"Appa dengar kau dan Luhan… sebenarnya sudah bercerai, benarkah?" Yunho bertanya dengan lembut dan sangat berhati – hati

"Ya… itu benar Appa, kami sudah bercerai selama hampir 6 tahun" Sehun merendahkan suaranya, pria itu tentu malu mengakui semua kebodohan yang dia lakukan dimasa lalu.

"Lalu apa rencanamu untuk kedepannya? Tidak kah kau memikirkan bagaimana kedua putramu jika sampai kalian benar – benar berpisah dan membangun keluarga baru?"

"Appa… sebenarnya aku dan Luhan berencana untuk kembali membangun rumah tangga. Membangun keluarga yang lebih baik dan sehat. Aku akui, dulu usia dan kematangan emosi kami masih belum stabil untuk menghadapi semuanya. Hingga semua berakhir berantakan seperti ini. Tapi setelah lama berpisah akhirnya kami sadar bahwa, tidak ada alasan untuk kami tetap seperti ini. Aku mencintai Luhan dan Luhan pun mencintaiku. Terlebih, kami berdua punya Jaehun dan Jaehan yang harus kami pertahankan"

Yunho tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk bahu putra sulungnya. Yunho sendiri merasa bangga akan pemikiran sang putra saat ini. Jika itu Sehun yang dulu, makas sudah dipastikan dia tidak akan berpikir matang. 8 tahun bukanlah waktu yang yang singkat untuk mengubah pribadi seseorang. Yunho sendiri membenarkan bahwa Sehun kini sudah jauh lebih dewasa, matang dan bertanggung jawab. Bahkan pria dengan wajah teduh itu masih ingat betul wajah egois dan emosional Sehun 8 tahun yang lalu, namun wajah itu tak sama sekali Yunho temukan pada Oh Sehun yang ada di hadapannya kali ini.

"Kalau begitu, setelah semua ini berakhir… setelah Jaehun sembuh dan keadaan mulai membaik. Ajak Appa untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Luhan. Kita lamar wanita yang kau cintai. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal, memulai semuanya dengan awal yang lebih baik. Ini belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Apa kau setuju?"

Sehun membulatkan mata sipitnya seketika, mana bisa dia percaya jika kalimat panjang itu terlontar dari bibir sang ayah. Dan apa kata ayahnya barusan, melamar Luhan? Itu adalah hal yang sangat ingin dia lakukan bahkan sejak hari pertama mereka perpacaran dulu.

"Tunggu… bukankah hubungan Appa dengan ayah Luhan memburuk setelah… apa yang terjadi dulu?"

"Buruk… sangat buruk. Dulu sebelum kau datang pada kami dan bilang kalau Luhan tengah mengandung anakmu, hubunganku dengan Zhoumi sangat baik. Kami bahkan menjalankan hubungan bisnis dengan keuntungan yang sangat bagus. Tapi ketika saat itu terjadi, hubunganku dan Zhoumi terputus. Tentu saja, aku tidak menyalahkan Zhoumi yang marah padaku. Ayah mana yang tidak akan marah ketika putri bungsu kesayangannya tiba – tiba dihamili oleh anak ingusan macam kau dulu?!"

Sehun tersenyum canggung sementara Yunho terkekeh geli. "Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku pun memperbaiki kerusakan yang aku buat sebelum semua terlambat. Aku yakin, 8 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat Zhoumi juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Karena sejujurnya Sehun-ah… semarah apapun orang tua pada anaknya, tak ada satupun orang tua yang tidak merindukan buah hati mereka. Tentu saja dengan kehadiran dua maha karya kembar yang kalian berdua ciptakan."

"Maha karya?"

"Anak – anak kalian… Jaehun dan Jaehan… generasi penerus keluarga kita. Mereka adalah maha karya…"

Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumnya, begitu pula dengan Yunho yang tersenyum memandangi Sehun.

"Dan sejujurnya aku masih tak menyangka, anakku sudah bisa memberikanku cucu, bahkan dua sekaligus. Usiaku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil kakek, iya kan?"

"Appa…"

GREB

Yunho memeluk Sehun dengan penuh kehangatan. Tak usah ditanya lagi darimana Sehun mendapatkan bakat untuk menjadi ayah yang baik. Nampaknya itu sudah menurun dari darah keluarga Oh. Meskipun Yunho akui dia sempat tidak mengacuhkan Sehun, tapi sebenarnya dia amat sangat mencintai putra sulung yang sampai saat ini masih dia banggakan.

"Pulanglah nak… bawa keluargamu pulang. Beri tau pada kedua anak – anakmu bahwa mereka punya kakek dan nenek yang sangat merindukan mereka."

"Pasti, appa… aku pasti akan membawa keluargaku pulang"

.

.

.

Sebuah meja makan panjang dengan hidangan ala Beijing super lezat terhidang diatasnya. Disetiap sisi meja itu diduduki oleh orang – orang yang tergabung dalam satu keluarga. Hari itu adalah hari dimana keluarga Lu mengadakan acara kumpul keluarga bersama. Acara itu memang rutin dilakukan tiap pertengahan bulan.

Lu Zhoumi sang kepala keluarga duduk di ujung meja makan didampingi oleh Song Qian sang istri. Disampingnya ada Henry Lu yang tengah duduk memangku Krystal Lu, seorang gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun yang sedang dipaksa minum obat flu oleh sang ibu, Amber Liu. Diseberang meja seorang pria dengan wajah teduh dan tampan sedang berbincang dengan mertuanya, dia adalah Kim Junmyeon, suami dari Lu Yixing yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Yixing mengusap perutnya yang buncit, sambil mengusap Yixing juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Yixing memikirkan Luhan. Tentu saja, 8 tahun acara keluarga tanpa Lu Han sang adik bungsu adalah 8 tahun terburuk bagi Yixing. Meskipun kini keluarga mereka sudah semakin ramai dengan menikahnya Henry dan Amber, Yixing dan Junmyeon dan juga hadirnya Krystal dan sebentar lagi bayi dalam perut Yixing juga akan lahir ke dunia, tetap saja, ada yang kurang didalam hati Yixing.

Sudah 8 tahun juga, Yixing tidak melihat senyum riang sang ibu. Nyonya Lu memang wanita ramah yang murah senyum, namun Yixing jelas mengerti bahwa senyum sang ibu saat ini tidaklah senyum yang sama seperti saat keluarga masih lengkap.

Yixing membayangkan bagaimana jika di kursi sebelahnya ada Luhan yang duduk berdampingan bersama Sehun, dan juga kedua anak kembar mereka yang ikut meramaikan suasana bersama Krystal sepupunya. Pasti ruang makan keluarga Lu akan terasa lebih hangat.

"Kau memikirkan apa sayang?" Junmyeon membuyarkan lamunan Yixing dan Yixing baru sadar jika seluruh mata di meja makan itu tertuju padanya.

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman, Xingie?" sang ibu memperhatikan Yixing dengan seksama

"Ya… aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman" ujar Yixing mantap

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu? Tentang kehamilanmu?" kali ini amber yang bertanya pada Yixing

"Tidak… sesuatu yang membuatku tidak nyaman bukanlah janin dalam perutku" ucap Yixing dengan senyum dingin

"Kenapa sayang? Kau mau makan sesuatu?" Junmyeon kembali bertanya

"Tidak…"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" kali ini Zhoumi yang bertanya dan pria itu nampak penasaran sekaligus khawatir

"aku tidak nyaman dengan kursi kosong disebelahku, Papa… Ini adalah kursi dimana seharusnya ada Luhan dan keluarga kecilnya duduk bersama kita disini"

"LU YIXING! Jangan sebut nama itu lagi!"

"Luhan juga putri papa! Dia adalah bagian dari keluarga ini!"

"Aku tidak pernah punya anak selain kau dan Henry!"

"Ada Luhan papa… ada Luhan!"

"CUKUP! Sekali lagi papa bilang, tidak ada nama itu dalam hidup kita!"

Yixing memandang tajam wajah sang ayah, sementara Junmyeon menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. Pria itu mencoba untuk menenangkan Yixing namun wanita yang tengah berbadan dua itu nampaknya sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Baiklah… jika memang itu yang Papa inginkan. Jika nama Luhan tidak ada lagi di dalam keluarga ini, maka nama Lu Yixing pun juga tidak ada."

Ying mendadak berdiri dari duduknya dan itu membuat seluruh penghuni rumah menjadi tegang. Bahkan si kecil Krystal yang tadi merengek kini diam melihat bibinya yang sedang marah.

"Xingie… tenangkan dirimu… kau mau kemana sayang?"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini Junmyeon-ah… aku muak menjadi anak dari orang yang keras hati seperti dia!"

Junmyeon sontak berdiri dan kembali mendudukkan Yixing dengan cepat namun lembut. Yixing nampak tak terima dengan perlakuan Junmyeon tapi wanita itu hanya memandang suaminya saja.

"Jaga sikapmu sayang, kau sedang hamil. Kau melawan orang tuamu disaat kau sedang hamil? Tidak sayang… itu tidak boleh" ujar Junmyeon dengan nada tegas namun lembut.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Henry meminta istrinya untuk mengajak putrid semata wayangnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Bagaimanapun juga situasi itu tidak baik disaksikan oleh anak – anak seusia Krystal.

"Aku dan Junmyeon bertemu dengan Luhan. Tidak hanya Luhan, kami juga bertemu dengan Sehun dan kedua putra mereka."

Zhoumi masih memasang wajah kakunya saat Yixing mulai bercerita, berbeda dengan Nyonya Lu dan Henry yang terlihat memperhatikan apa yang Yixing katakan. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan tetaplah bagian dari keluarga itu, itu yang Yixing ingin sampaikan pada keluarganya.

Yixing menceritakan apa yang dia tau tentang kehidupan Luhan. Yixing menceritakan semua yang dia tau mulai dari pernikahan Luhan, keadaan Luhan dan Sehun saat ini, karir Sehun dan Luhan, kedua putra kembar mereka hingga keadaan kesahatan dan juga psikis si kembar.

Ketika seluruh anggota keluarga Lu mulai masuk ke dalam cerita Yixing, Junmyeon kemudian juga ikut menambahkan beberapa hal yang dia rasa penting.

"Keluarga kecil mereka amat sangat memerlukan dukungan dari keluarga besar kita. Meskipun mereka sudah dewasa dan hidup mandiri, tapi kita tetap tidak bisa membiarkan anak – anak mereka tumbuh di lingkungan yang kurang sehat. Jika boleh aku meminta kepada Papa dan Mama, aku mohon, ini semua demi Jaehun dan Jaehan, ini semua demi kedua cucu kalian. Mereka juga darah daging kalian bukan? Mereka berdua juga sama seperti Krystal dan sama seperti janin yang dikandung dalam perut Yixing. Jaehun dan Jaehan berhak atas kasih sayang kalian. Aku mohon… ini semua bukan untuk Luhan, tapi untuk Jaehun dan Jaehan, cucu kalian."

Zhoumi langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Zhoumi nampak sangat terpukul dengan segala kenyataan yang baru saja dibeberkan Yixing dan Junmyeon. Kenyataan terpahit yang menampar Zhoumi adalah kenyataan tentang keadaan psikis kedua cucu yang sama sekali belum pernah dia lihat.

Zhoumi menyesal, kemarahan tidak logisnya telah menghancurkan tidak hanya hidup Luhan tetapi juga hidup Jaehun dan Jaehan yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Mungkin Sehun dan Luhan patut diberi hukuman yang keras, tapi HunHan? Mereka sama sekali tidak bersalah, dan mengapa harus mereka yang menerima semua hukuman ini?

"Kau menyesal?" suara lembut sang istri yang datang secara tiba – tiba mengagetkan tubuh ringkih Zhoumi.

"Kau telah membuangnya, Lu Zhoumi… jika kau tetap bertahan dengan keegoisanmu maka aku juga akan pergi dari rumah ini. Aku akan mencari putriku yang kau buang!"

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya hukuman, Qian… aku tidak bermaksud untuk merusak hidup mereka apalagi kehidupan cucu kita"

Zhoumi mulai menitikan air matanya. Seluruh rasa penyesalan merasuk kedalam setiap sendi dan urat nadinya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan semua ini. Aku sudah lelah meminta padamu untuk mencari Luhan dan membawanya kembali. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku, tapi jika kau tidak mau mencari mereka, aku sendiri yang akan pergi…"

Sang istri baru saja ingin beranjak, tapi Zhoumi lebih dulu menahannya. Pria itu menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ayo kita akhiri ini semua, kita cari Luhan…"

.

.

.

Sudah tiga menit jantung Jaehun tidak kunjung berdetak lagi, tangan Yifan mulai bergetar dan Zitao sudah mulai menangis di ujung kaki Jaehan. Jongdae sendiri sudah menggelengkan kepalanya, menyarankan agar Yifan menutup bedahan di dada Jaehun dan mengembalikan Jaehun dengan status sudah tidak bernyawa. Demikian pula dengan Jongin yang sedari tadi terus mengontrol napas Jaehun, pria berkulit tan eksotis itu juga sudah memvonis bahwa tubuh Jaehun sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Jantung Jaehun sangat lemah, ritme detak jantungnya sangat bertentangan dengan kebocoran yang terjadi. Jadi wajar jika dia… tidak bertahan" ujar Jongdae sementara Yifan masih diam terpaku dalam kekosongan

"Anak ini sudah tiada, Dokter Wu…" Jongin berusaha menyadarkan Yifan dari lamunannya

BRUGH

Zitao jatuh terduduk dilantai dingin ruang operasi, beberapa perawat langsung menghampiri gadis itu.

Yifan melepas sarung tangannya lalu memegang tangan Jaehun erat – erat, tangan itu sudah terasa beku dan dingin. Wajah lemah dan tubuh Jaehun yang terbaring diam di meja operasi membuat Yifan semakin ketakutan. Yifan memandang lagi pada motior yang menunjukkan detakan jantung Jaehun, namun garis yang muncul hanyalah garis lurus dan bunyi berdenging.

" _Apa aku benar – benar bisa sembuh? Apa paman dokter… benar – benar bisa menyembuhkanku?"_

Kembali terngiang pertanyaan yang bocah itu tanyakan. Yifan berjanji untuk menyembuhkan Jaehun, tapi yang dia lakukan malah sebaliknya.

Dia membunuh anak itu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 7: Reset**_

" _ **Karena dikehidupanmu yang lalu… kau adalah Hyungku"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Annyeonghaseyo! Yo! Yo! Yo!**_

 _ **Kampret**_ **. Itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi aku sejak tanggal 29 Desember kemaren. Tanggal 29 aku mendaki salah satu gunung karena emang lagi ada acara di sana, acara semacam charity. Dan disana sama sekali gak ada sinyal. Begitu tgl 30 aku mau update, sinyalnya bapuk banget, sampe aku turun gunung pun sinyal masih kampret banget. Dan mulai dari sini masalahnya. Tas yang isi laptop aku kerendem sama yang ngangkut barang – barang. Tas aku nyemplung ke danau dan laptop aku mati total! Disana aku masih positif thingking dengan mikir 'aku pasti nyimpen semua file di dropbox' tapi kampret. Ternyata aku gak nyimpen 2 chapter terakhir di dropbox. Nah pergantian dari 30 ke 31 itu aku panik setengah mati.**

 **.**

 **Dan akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada…. Aku buat ulang lagi Chapternya dari awal. Chap 6 dan 7! Aku buat ulang. Dan sialnya aku gak bisa ngetik secepet biasanya karena kemaren itu aku dan beberapa anak meme maker (meme maker di IG) lagi ada acara juga. So aku bikinnya selang seling sambil ikutin itu.**

 **.**

 **Buat HunHan Indonesia yang ngadain G.A aku minta maaf banget ga bisa selesaiin ini tepat waktu. Banyak acara yang gak aku buat tapi harus aku ikutin di akhir tahun. I cannot blame my Mom for packing my schedule without my permission. T_T maafin aku… Maafin laptopku yang nyebur ke danau. Maaf ya…**

 **.**

 **Dan maaf juga untuk Chapter ini. It's a must.**

 **sincerely**

 **-xiugarbaby-**


	7. Reset

**HUNHAN FOREVER! HUNHAN FOR LIFE!**

 **.  
HUNHAN GIVE AWAY CHALLENGE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xiugarbaby (formerly Aruna Wu)**

 **presents**

 **.**

" **E.N.D"**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **GS – Rated M – Family Life – Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Time of death, 6pm KST"

Seorang dokter mengumumkan waktu kematian pasiennya diiringi dengan sebuah isakan tangis dari seorang wanita cantik yang kini berada dalam pelukan pria yang beberapa jam lalu telah berjanji akan menjaganya.

Baekhyun sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis, tapi rasa sedih pasti akan muncul ketika kita ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang teramat berarti untuknya. Semua peralatan medis telah dicabut dari tubuh sang kakek, di dalam ruangan ada beberapa tim medis yang melakukan prosedur pencabutan alat medis, ayah Baekhyun, Ibu tiri Baekhyun, adik laki - laki Baekhyun yang masih seayah namun berbeda ibu, juga beberapa orang pengacara dan Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Suster Han, cepat tangani jasad Tuan Byun. Dokter Lee, segera buatkan dokumen kematian beliau. Asisten Jo, segera rapikan ruangan ini." Dokter yang tadi mengumumkan kematian kakek Baekhyun memerintah anak buahnya untuk melakukan tindakan lanjut.

"Baiklah, tugas tim medis telah selesai. Anda bisa menemui saya sejam lagi untuk penandatanganan dokumen jenazah. Kami turut berduka cita." kata dokter itu lagi pada ayah Baekhyun.

Seorang pengacara membuka sebuah dokumen lalu menyerahkannya kepada ayah Baekhyun, "Tuan Byun, sesuai dengan surat wasiat yang mendiang buat jauh sebelum beliau meninggal maka… 70 persen harta benda dan asset milik tuan Byun Bongman jatuh sepenuhnya kepada nona Byun Baekhyun usia 25 tahun, cucu dari tuan Byun Bongman dan putri dari putra tunggal beliau, Byun Hyosung atas pernikahan pertamanya dengan Nyonya Kang Soeun. Sementara 30 persen sisa harta tuan Byun Bongman jatuh kepada tuan Byun Yoongi usia 13 tahun, cucu dari tuan Byun Bongman dan putra dari putra tunggal beliau, Byun Hyosung atas pernikahan keduanya dengan Nyonya Shin Jungah."

Ayah Baekhyun hanya melengkungkan sudut bibirnya dan mengangguk. Pria paruh baya itu pun segera menandataganni berkas yang pengacara itu berikan lalu diikuti dengan Baekhyun dan Yoongi.

"Baek _noona…."_

Seorang remaja tanggung yang dari tadi berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol memanggil sang kakak seayah beda ibu itu setelah berulang kali kepalanya mengitari kamar rawat VVIP kakeknya.

" _Ne_ Yoongi-ah… ada apa?" Baekhyun langsung menatap Yoongi ketika tangan lentiknya selesai menandatangani surat wasiat dari kakeknya

"Anak kecil yang tadi tidur di sofa itu…. Dia menghilang…" uajar Yoongi seraya menunjuk kearah sofa di balik pintu kaca dibelakang Chanyeol

" _Mwo?_ Jaehan-ah _…."_ Chanyeol langsung berbalik badan dan terkejut melihat sofa yang tadi ditiduri oleh Jaehan itu kosong.

"Dimana Jaehan? Apa dia di toilet?" Baekhyun hendak berlari ke toilet namun Yoongi yang rupanya sudah lebih dulu mengecek toilet menyembulkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Anak itu tidak disini"

.

.

.

 **E.N.D**

 **[Ex-Husband Next Door]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 7: Reset**_

" _ **Karena dikehidupanmu yang lalu… kau adalah Hyungku"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jaehan sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang ada di sekolahnya. Bangku itu adalah bangku langganannya bersama Jaehun. Mereka biasa menghabiskan makan siang, bermain, belajar dan saling bertukar pikiran disana. Begitu juga kali ini, langit mulai kemerahan dan Jaehan merasakan semilir angin berdesir. Rasanya seperti musim semi, musim kesukaan Jaehun.

"Jaehan-ah…"

Jaehan mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang dia baca dan menatap sang kakak yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ada apa _hyung?"_

"Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

Jaehan langsung mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jaehun, pertanyaan yang Jaehan rasa sangat aneh. Jaehun adalah satu – satunya orang yang tak pernah mau mengucapkan kata berpisah dengannya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia menannyakan hal itu. Jaehan menelan ludahnya seraya menatap wajah Jaehun yang masih tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu." Jawab Jaehan singkat dan datar.

Jaehun mempoutkan bibir tipisnya, "Kenapa?" tanya anak itu.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ harus meninggalkanku? Bukankah _hyung_ sudah berjanji bahwa kita akan selalu bersama?"

Jaehun terdiam setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaehan. Bocah itu nampak berpikir sejenak dan kemudian kembali berkata.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa selamanya ada bersamamu, Jaehan-ah"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah… aku hanya merasa bahwa sebentar lagi sudah waktunya aku harus meninggalkanmu…"

"Kenapa _hyung_ harus meninggalkanku? Memangnya _hyung_ mau kemana?"

Raut wajah tenang Jaehan pelahan berubah masam, jujur saja anak itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud kakaknya.

"Aku tidak tau… tapi rasanya… aku harus pergi"

"Kemana?"

Jaehan sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya, namun Jaehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan, rasanya aku sangat lelah"

"Apanya yang melelahkan _hyung?_ Aku tidak mengerti… kenapa _hyung_ harus pergi? _Hyung_ mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan bertubi itu terus dilontarkan oleh Jaehan, dan kini kepala Jaehun tertunduk. Bocah itu tak lagi menatap wajah sang adik yang kini sudah mulai memerah.

" _Hyung_ sudah janji akan selalu menemaniku. _Hyung_ sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita berdua dilahirkan bersama karena Tuhan ingin kita saling menjaga satu sama lain, kenapa sekarang _hyung_ bilang kalau _hyung_ mau pergi? _Hyung_ mau kemana?"

Jaehun mengangkat wajahnya dan bersamaan dengan itu, Jaehun bisa melihat sorot mata ketakutan sang adik yang membuat hatinya memberat. Jaehun sendiri entah mengapa merasa harus pergi. Perlahan rasa sakit di dada kirinya memang sudah tidak terasa lagi, tapi entah kenapa rasa berat di hatinya malah membuatnya merasa seperti sesak.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ yang akan menjagamu"

Satu air mata jatuh di pipi Jaehan. Cara Jaehan menangis adalah tangisan yang paling tidak Jaehun sukai. Jika benar – benar merasa sedih atau sakit, Jaehan akan menangis tanpa bersuara. Air matanya hanya akan jatuh begitu saja tanpa satupun isakan, namun sorot mata Jaehan yang tajam rasanya seperti menusuk Jaehun dengan berbagai macam perasaan.

"Satu – satunya orang yang tidak akan meninggalkanku adalah kau, _hyung…_ dan aku percaya itu"

Jaehun tersenyum lalu mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Jaehan. Jaehan mengerutkan keningnya, tangan Jaehun terasa sangat dingin, tangan itu terasa seperti daging beku.

"Maaf…"

Hanya itu yang Jaehun katakan pada sang adik. Jaehan masih tetap diam memandang Jaehun dengan tatapan dingin yang sama.

" _Hyung_ benar – benar akan pergi?" tanya Jaehan akhirnya.

Sejenak hening dan hanya suara gesekan dedaunan yang terdengar. Kedua mata Jaehan dapat melihat bahwa kali ini Jaehun tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk.

"Ng… Aku harus pergi, Jaehan-ah"

"Apa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Tidak… hanya aku yang akan pergi"

"Kenapa?"

Jaehun hanya diam dan tidak menjawab, hingga akhirnya seseorang datang dari balik badan Jaehan. Orang itu bertubuh tambun dengan badan yang tidak begitu tinggi, Jaehan sadar akan kehadiran orang itu namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak untuk melihat sosok yang datang.

"Oh Jaehun… maukah kau ikut bersamaku?"

Sebuah suara serak memanggil Jaehun seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Jaehan bisa melihat tangan keriput itu dari sudut matanya. Namun Jaehan sama sekali tidak mampu bergerak.

"Apa kita akan pergi ke tempat yang sama?" tanya Jaehun dan itu membuat Jaehan makin ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa Jaehun pergi bersama orang asing padahal dia yang adiknya sendiri malah tidak diajak.

"Mungkin saja…" ucap suara lemah itu. Jaehan ingin sekali menghalangi Jaehun untuk meraih tangan itu. Namun Jaehan tak punya kekuatan apapun. Dia merasa lemah dan kaku disaat yang bersamaan.

" _HYUNG!..."_

Jaehun menoleh lagi pada Jaehan, "Ne?"

" _Khajimma…"_

Jaehan langsung terduduk ketika matanya mulai terbuka. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang dingin dan bergetar. Jaehan sempat menghela napas panjang ketika dia sadar bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah mimpi. Namun sedetik kemudian Jaehan langsung mengernyitkan matanya. Dia terbangun di tempat yang belum pernah dia kunjungi sebelumnya. Ini bukan lah kamarnya, kamar ibunya ataupun kamar ayahnya. Dia terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang berisi beberapa sofa, hiasan ruangan dan meja kecil di tengahnya. Bocah itu langsung berdiri ketika dia menemukan dua buah pintu di ruangan itu. Satu pintu slide kaca yang tertutup dan sebuah pintu lain berwarna coklat yang terbuka. Jaehan memilih untuk membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu lebih lebar dan pintu itu berhasil membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Begitu ada di luar ruangan, Jaehan langsung disambut dengan pemandangan lorong rumah sakit yang sudah amat sangat tidak asing baginya. Bocah tampan yang mewarisi wajah sang ayah itu segera mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum dia tertidur.

Ya… dia mengantar kakaknya cek up siang ini. Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada di ruangan itu?

Dan akhirnya Jaehan pun tau, jika dia sudah terbangun tanpa Jaehun di sampingnya, terlebih saat dia bangun dia berada di rumah sakit, itu artinya sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi pada Jaehun. Tubuh Jaehan kembali bergetar, perasaan di dalam hatinya terasa campur aduk, namun rasa takut nampaknya lebih mendominasi. Dia takut jika mimpinya barusan adalah sebuah kenyataan. Apa benar Jaehun akan meninggalkannya?

Kaki Jaehan melangkah lebih cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu. _Feeling_ nya yang kuat menuntun kakinya untuk berjalan entah kemana, dia sendiri tidak mengerti, yang dia tau, dia mencari kakaknya.

.

Di luar ruang operasi, semua orang masih menunggu dengan penuh harap. Sudah 3 jam pasca Jaehun masuk ke ruang operasi namun belum ada titik terang apapun dari dalam sana. Oh Junhong, adik Sehun sudah kembali ke kantor untuk mengurus hal penting yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, sementara Tuan dan Nyonya Oh masih setia duduk di kursi ruang tunggu sambil berdoa untuk sebuah keajaiban bisa diberikan pada salah satu dari cucu mereka yang sedang berjuang di dalam sana. Sehun sendiri dari tadi terus mondar – mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi, tidak biasanya Sehun seperti itu. Biasanya jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jaehun, Sehun adalah orang yang bisa bersikap sangat tenang hingga pria itu terkesan seperti tidak peduli sama sekali. Namun hari ini berbeda, Sehun benar – benar tidak bisa mengontrol kecemasannya.

Sedangkan di kursi lainnya Luhan memejamkan mata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok. Persetan dengan fashion show yang akan berlangsung, jujur saja Luhan sudah tidak peduli akan karirnya lagi. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah Jaehun di dalam sana. Ada banyak hal melintas di kepala Luhan dan semua pikirannya bukanlah pikiran yang ringan. Dalam kepala wanita cantik itu ada banyak sekali penyesalan dan makian untuk dirinya sendiri. Jaehun, ternyata anak itu selalu menderita dan menahan sakit karena kesalahannya. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jaehun maka yang patut dipersalahkan adalah dirinya sendiri. Luhan mengutuk dirinya berulang kali karena telah mempercayakan nyawa buah hatinya di tangan orang yang salah. Selama ini Luhan sangat mempercayai Yifan, bahkan dia lebih percaya pada dokter tampan itu daripada suaminya sendiri. Luhan pikir Yifan memang benar – benar tulus ingin menyembuhkan Jaehun dan berjuang untuk kesehatan putra sulungnya. Namun kenyataan yang terkuak hari ini seperti sebuah tamparan dan ejekan untuk semua sikapnya.

Saat ini jangankan untuk berkutik, menatap Sehun pun Luhan tak punya nyali. Luhan masih terus merutuki kebodohan yang sudah selama 7 tahun ini dia lakukan. Kepala Luhan mem _flashback_ semua kejadian yang telah terjadi sejak dia mulai untuk percaya pada Yifan. Dan kepercayaannya itu tanpa dia sadari telah merubah dirinya sendiri menjadi orang yang apatis terhadap orang lain selain Yifan. Dimulai dari pertengkaran kecil yang sering terjadi antara Sehun dan Luhan sejak Jaehun mulai sakit – sakitan, hingga sikap Luhan di masa lalu yang selalu banyak menuntut, egois, emosian dan tidak pernah mau percaya semua yang Sehun katakan. Luhan akhirnya sadar, dulu dia kehilangan Sehun bukan karena Sehun yang meninggalkannya. Dia kehilangan Sehun karena sikapnya sendiri. Luhan bahkan sadar, dulu pun Sehun dengan emosi yang tak sestabil sekarang sudah mencoba sesabar mungkin untuk menghadapi sikapnya yang tak karuan. Dan sekali lagi Luhan menyesal karena baru sekarang dia dibuat sadar oleh kenyataan, Sehun adalah orang yang benar – benar mencintainya dan juga kedua buah hatinya. Sehun adalah orang yang selalu mencoba bertahan dan mengerti dirinya.

Dihadapan Luhan kini Sehun terlihat sangat resah dan lelah. Luhan tau, biasanya Sehun akan selalu bersikap tenang hingga terkesan tak peduli di matanya. Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan mantan suaminya itu dengan lembut.

"Sehun-ah…"

Suara Luhan terdengar lemah dan serak. Jejak air mata di pipi Luhan memang belum sepenuhnya mengering, namun ketika Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah ibu dari kedua anakknya itu, ada kekuatan tak kasat mata yang menguatkan kembali hatinya dari segala ketakutan yang menyiksanya selama ini. Wajah lemah dan lembut Luhan dan kenyataan bahwa wanita itu telah begitu keras mencoba untuk bertahan atas semua kekacauan yang diperbuat olehnya membuat Sehun tidak ingin menjadi lemah dan kehilangan kekuatan hatinya.

Sehun semakin yakin, jika dirinya lemah disaat seperti ini lalu siapa yang bisa menjadi tumpuan Luhan dan putra kembarnya di kemudian hari? Yah… begitulah kenyataan yang selalu dihadapi oleh seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai suami yang meskipun telah berpisah dan juga ayah. Seorang pria dewasa macam Sehun tentu punya perasaan, pria juga manusia, ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya mereka takutkan dan ada banyak hal pula yang sebenarnya mereka resahkan. Tapi… menjadi kuat adalah tanggung jawab seorang pria. Seberapapun takut dan resahnya Sehun saat ini, dia tidak boleh menjadi sosok lemah yang berlarut dalam keadaan yang sangat menyakiti hatinya saat ini. Tentu saja, ayah mana yang tidak sakit melihat salah satu dari anaknya meregang nyawa sendirian di atas meja operasi?

Baru saja Sehun kembali mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, dia langsung melihat sesosok bocah kecil berjalan pelan dengan tatapan kosong menuju kearahnya berdiri bersama Luhan saat ini.

"Jaehan-ah.." Sehun menyambut kedatangan sang buah hati dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan

Bersamaan dengan itu Luhan juga Tuan dan Nyonya Oh berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang disapa oleh Sehun. Seketika Luhan langsung mengusap air matanya dan langsung merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyambut sang buah hati. Berbeda dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh yang terpaku di posisi masing – masing karena untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya, mereka bisa bertemu dengan malaikat kecil yang amat sangat mereka rindukan. Namun perasaan yang seharusnya bahagia malah terganjal oleh raut wajah lesu dan sorot mata kosong penuh ketakutan dari anak itu.

"Jaehan-ah _wae?_ " sambut Luhan seraya merapikan rambut Jaehan yang cukup berantakan.

" _Hyung… eodisseo?"_

Pertanyaan singkat dengan nada lemah itu sedikit mencabik perasaan Luhan. Seharusnya Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, ini bukan pertama kalinya Luhan memberi kabar buruk pada si putra bungsu akan keadaan putra sulungnya.

Sehun langsung ikut merendahkan tubuhnya dan membawa Jaehan kedalam pelukannya lalu berkata, " _Hyung_ sedang diobati oleh paman dokter di dalam"

Jaehan melebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruang tunggu operasi itu, namun ketakutan malah semakin meknyerbu pikiran bocah tampan itu. Fakta bahwa ini adalah kali pertama sepasang mata kecilnya menangkap tulisan 'RUANG OPERASI' –lah yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Baru kali ini Jaehan membacanya. Biasanya jika Jaehun tengah diobati, Jaehan hanya akan menunggu di depan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'ICU'.

"Jaehan-ah… disini kau rupanya…"

Chanyeol datang setengah berlari dengan napasnya yang kian tak beraturan. Terlihat dari cara pria tampan itu bernapas, bisa dipastikan bahwa baru saja dia dan kaki jenjangnya berlari mengitari rumah sakit yang sangat luas itu.

"Maaf, aku kira aku kehilangan Jaehan… Jaehan masih tidur saat acara pelepasan alat medis kakek Baekhyun namun setelah acara itu selesai, Jaehan sudah tidak ada di tempatnya" ujar Chanyeol yang masih mengatur napasnya.

" _Mwo?_ Pelepasan alat medis kakek Baekhyun? Jadi beliau sudah…"

Sehun tidak mampu melanjutkan kata – katanya, dia tau apa arti dari ucapan Chanyeol, Sehun kira pelepasan alat medis baru akan dilaksanakan dua bulan mendatang sesuai dengan perjanjian pihak Rumah Sakit.

"Ya… Ayah Baekhyun ingin agar itu dipercepat karena dia harus mengurus kepindahannya ke New York secepat mungkin" jawab Chanyeol lugas

Sehun menghela napasnya cukup berat, ada sisi dalam relung hatinya merasa bersalah pada seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun yang sampai saat ini masih berstatus calon isterinya itu. Bagaimana bisa dikeadaan yang sesulit itu Sehun lagi – lagi tidak bisa berada dengan Baekhyun. Tentu pria itu akan merasa semakin bersalah jika mengingat bahwa ini bukan lah kali pertama dia tidak bisa ada bersama Baekhyun ketika gadis itu dalam keadaan yang sulit. Sehun telah berulang kali membiarkan sahabatnya itu terbengkalai, sendirian. Dalam hati, Sehun semakin yakin bahwa kebenarannya adalah Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa membagi dirinya untuk Baekhyun ataupun keluarganya sendiri. Dan kali ini pun Sehun ikut setuju pada perkataan Baekhyun pagi tadi bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin bisa menjalankan dua rumah tangga sekaligus.

 _Sreeet_

 _Sliding door_ ruang operasi terbuka memecah keheningan ruang tunggu. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada sesosok dokter dengan tubuh super model internasional yang sayangnya berwajah kusut tak karuan.

Zitao merasa seperti berdiri di tengah terror. Enam pasang mata dihadapannya langsung menatapnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang demi Tuhan sama sekali tak ingin dia jawab karena jawabannya pastilah akan membuat mata – mata itu basah seketika.

"Bagaimana Jaehun?" tanya Sehun ketika beberapa saat hening karena Zitao hanya diam diambang pintu ruang operasi

Zitao masih diam. Bibirnya yang mungil terkatup rapat seiring dengan air matanya yang masih mengucur. Perasaan tak karuan mulai menyergapi setiap denyut nadi Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka berdua hanya terus berharap agar Zitao tidak pernah mengabarkan berita buruk untuk mereka.

"Keadaan Jaehun semakin melemah…" ujar Zitao yang masih tak berani mengatakan bahwa Jaehun hanya memiliki peluang hidup tidak lebih besar dari 0.001 persen saja.

Sementara Oh Jaehan… bocah itu tak sama sekali peduli pada apa yang terjadi. Jaehan lebih berfokus pada pintu ruang operasi yang masih dibiarkan terbuka di belakang Zitao. Jaehan terus memandang pintu yang terbuka itu dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, " _disanakah Hyung berada? Hyung tidak pergi kan?"_

Yah… Jaehun tiba – tiba teringat kembali dengan mimpinya barusan. Mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupnya, mimpi yang lebih menyeramkan dari monster yang ada di kolong tempat tidurnya.

" _Hyung… khajimma…"_ bisik Jaehan dalam hatinya.

Perlahan kaki kecilnya melangkah maju menuju pintu yang terbuka, pintu yang didalamnya terlihat gelap dan dingin itu tak membuat kaki kecilnya gentar. Ketakutan untuk kehilangan Jaehun adalah ketakutan terbesar yang Jaehan miliki saat ini, atau mungkin selama dia hidup di dunia.

Jaehan sudah melewati ambang pintu ruang operasi tanpa satupun orang yang sadar bahwa bocah itu sudah mulai melangkah lebih jauh ke dalamnya. Bahkan tangisan perih sang ibu dan teriakan kecewa sang ayah yang penuh kepedihan tak terdengar sedikitpun oleh Jaehan kecil yang terus melangkah ke dalam ruang operasi. Langkah demi langkah kaki kecilnya menyusuri loronng sempit yang gelap dan dingin, Jaehun tau lorong itu pasti ada ujungnya hanya saja bocah itu ragu apakah sang kakak masih ada disana. Dan beberapa langkah terakhir membawa bocah itu dalam sebuah ruangan yang berisi lima orang dewasa mengitari sebuah tempat tidur yang diatasnya terdapat lampu menyorot bagian tengah tempat tidur itu.

Jaehan tidak mau berhenti di sana, Jaehan masih ingin terus berjalan sampai dia bertemu Jaehun. Jaehan berjalan pelan dan menyelinap diantara dua orang dewasa yang dia tak peduli siapa itu hingga akhirnya Jaehan melihat tubuh Jaehun terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur yang disoroti sinar lampu terang kebiruan. Jaehan seketika ketakutan saat melihat bagaimana seluruh tubuh Jaehun dipenuhi oleh kabel – kabel beraneka warna yang terhubung dengan berbagai macam alat dan monitor besar. Ada alat yang mirip dengan pemutar kaset kuno namun sepertinya itu berisi darah yang terus berputar, ada monitor – monitor yang menunjukkan garis berbagai warna dan angka – angka dengan suara berdengung tak beraturan dan ada juga sebuah layar TV yang menampilkan bagian dalam jantung Jaehun yang Jaehan liat seperti daging segar dengan banyak darah dan besi penjepit di sebelahnya. Bisa dengan jelas Jaehun melihat bagaimana dada kakaknya terbelah dengan banyak pisau dan besi – besi penjepit di sekitarnya. Apakah itu sakit?

"Eoh… siapa anak itu? Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke mari?" Dokter Kim Jongdae kaget melihat kedatangan Jaehan yang nampaknya juga baru disadari oleh semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Dia kan… kembarannya anak ini. Yang ini Jaehun dan dia pasti Jaehan. Mereka teman anakku di sekolah" ujar dokter Kim Jongin sambil menunjuk Jaehan yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di samping Jaehun.

Jaehan tidak peduli dengan keterkejutan orang – orang itu. Karena jujur saja, bocah itu bahkan lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat dada kakaknya terbelah dan darah dimana – mana.

" _Hhh…Hyung…"_ Jaehan berbisik dengan tubuh gemetar, kepalanya masih terus mencerna apa yang terjadi pada sang kakak, berbagai macam pertanyaan menghantui kepala kecilnya yang ketakutan. Apakah kakaknya baik – baik saja? Apakah kakaknya kesakitan? Apakah kakaknya… masih disana?

"OH JAEHAN! Apa Oh Jaehan ada disini?"

Dokter Huang kembali masuk dalam zona meja operasi dengan wajah basah dan paniknya, napasnya sedikit tersengal karena dokter cantik itu baru saja berlari dari pintu depan menuju zona meja operasi.

"Dia… ada disni" Jawab dokter Kim Jongin singkat

Zitao menghela napasnya lega lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekat pada Jaehan dan berkata, "Jaehan-ah… kau tidak boleh ada disni.. ayo, kita keluar sekarang… _khajja_ Jaehan-ah.."

" _Andwae!_ Biarkan Jaehan disini…"

" _MWO?"_

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung kaget mendengar permintaan Yifan barusan. Membiarkan Jaehan ada di ruang operasi? Membiarkan seorang bocah berusia hampir 8 tahun melihat kembarannya tak bernyawa dengan dada tersayat dan berlumuran darah? Yifan ini sudah gila atau apa?

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan anak itu ada disini? Kau mau membuatnya jadi gila?" ketus Zitao yang kini menatap Yifan dengan tatapan kebencian yang meluap menjadi air mata.

Zitao lalu berjongkok dan mengusap luapan air matanya kemudian kembali membujuk Jaehan agar anak yang berwajah persis Oh Sehun itu mau keluar dari ruang operasi, "Jaehan-ah… ayo kita keluar…"

" _Jaebal…_ biarkan Jaehan tetap disini bersama Jaehun. Aku yakin, Jaehun masih bisa diselamatkan jika ada Jaehan disini"

"Apa maksudmu Wu Yifan?!"

Yifan memohon dengan suaranya yang mulai bergetar, kedua tangannya yang dingin dan gemetar mengatup di depan dadanya. Memohon pada semua rekannya yang ada di dalam operasi untuk mengijinkan Jaehan tetap disana dan kembali berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Jaehun.

"Aku mengerti kau tidak mau kehilangan anak ini, Yifan… tapi kita semua tau bahwa Jaehun… Jaehun sudah… tiada.."

Dokter Kim Jongdae mencoba untuk membuat kepala Yifan tetap rasional. Terang saja, sudah hampir 10 menit jantung Jaehun tak lagi berdetak. Hanya ada alat – alat penopang kondisi Jaehun yang masih hidup seperti pemutar aliran darah yang menggantikan fungsi jantungnya di tubuh anak itu dan selang oksigen ke paru – paru yang membuat pernapasannya masih diatasi sementara Jaehun dalam tindakan operasi. Meskipun alat – alat itu hidup dan bisa memacu sirkulasi darah dan oksigen di tubuhnya tapi jika jantung yang asli sudah tak lagi berdetak itu artinya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk bisa menyelamatkan Jaehun. Kenyataannya memang keadaan Jaehun sudah tak lagi bisa diselamatkan.

Di sisi lain Dokter Kim Jongin menatap Yifan dengan kaca matanya sebagai seorang Ayah, bukan seorang dokter seperti Dokter Kim Jongdae. Jongin tau jika Yifan dan Jaehun bukan hanya berhubungan sebagai seorang dokter dan pasiennya. Hubungan Yifan dan ibu dari pasien yang kini terbaring di meja operasi dan kembarannya yang berdiri mematung seperti anak tanpa jiwa itu memiliki hubungan khusus. Jongin tau, Yifan adalah calon ayah tiri dari kedua bocah yang berada di ruangan itu. Tentu saja sebagai seorang ayah, kata menyerah untuk menyelamatkan sang anak tidak akan pernah ada dalam kamus kehidupannya. Terlebih lagi kedua bocah yang kini ada dalam satu ruangan bersamanya adalah sahabat dari putra tunggalnya. Jongin tau rasanya kehilangan dan Jongin pun tau bahwa putranya yang berusia sama dengan dua bocah itu pun pernah merasakan kehilangan, kehilangan seorang ibu. Dan suara dalam hati Jongin menguatkan tekadnya untuk berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak membuat putranya itu kehilangan sahabatnya.

"Geurae… kita coba sekali lagi, kita coba semua kemungkinan yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Jaehun dan… sesuai dengan permintaanmu, Jaehan bisa tinggal disini" ucap Jongin mencoba memberi jalan tengah

"Dokter Kim.. tapi Jaehan masih anak – anak. Apa kau mau membuatnya trauma dengan melihat jalannya operasi?" bentak Zitao yang jelas tidak setuju dengan ide itu

"Membiarkannya tetap disini dan membawanya keluar sekarang itu tetap saja akan mencederai memorinya. Tapi kalau dia tetap disini, setidaknya dia bisa tau dan menjadi saksi bahwa kita sebagai tim medis sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk kakaknya" ujar Jongin lagi dan kini kedua mata Jonginlah yang mulai mengucurkan air mata

"Tapi…"

"Dokter Huang… kau tidak tau rasanya kehilangan seorang yang berharga tanpa tau apa yang terjadi kan? Jadi diamlah!"

Diluar dugaan dokter Kim Jongin balik membentak Dokter Huang dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Dokter Wu… mari kita mulai penanganan dari awal!"

Mendengar persetujuan dari Jongin, Yifan pun segera mengenakan kembali maskernya dan mengganti sarung tangan karetnya dengan yang baru.

"Haaaah… geurae, suster Kang siapkan suntikan ephineprine 0.5mg" kata Dokter Kim Jongdae setelah menghembuskan napas beratnya.

Pria berwajah kotak itu sadar, ini bukanlah hanya sekedar pertarungan antara hidup dan mati. Ini adalah perihal seorang ayah yang ingin menyelamatkan buah hatinya. Jongdae memang baru beberapa hari dinobatkan menjadi seorang ayah dan kejadian yang terjadi dihadapannya sekarang membuatnya tersadar jika anak yang terkulai lemah dihadapannya itu tentu saja memiliki orang tua yang berharap agar dia bisa diselamatkan. Tentu saja, tidak ada kata menyerah untuk orang tua yang ingin menyelamatkan anaknya.

"Suntikan ephineprine 0.5mg telah diberikan" Dokter Kim Jongdae segera memberikan laporan lalu memandang dokter tampan yang kedua tangannya sudah memegang defibrillator. "Dokter Wu… silakan!"

"Defibrillator 150 Joules…"

Seketika bunyi dengingan tak beraturan terdengar memekakkan seluruh ruang operasi dan Yifan terlihat siap untuk mengoperasikan alat itu.

" _Charge! I'm clear, patient clear, oksigen clear, everybody clear…. Shocking!"_

Yifan menempelkan dua alat yang ada di tangannya ke tubuh Jaehun, namun setelah beberapa saat tubuh Jaehun masih tidak memberikan sinyal apapun.

"Sekali lagi… _Defibrillator 150 Joules… Charge… I'm clear, patient clear, oksigen clear, everybody clear…. Shock!"_

Nihil. Tubuh Jaehun masih tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Dokter Kim Jongin langsung mengecek oksigen yang masuk ke tubuh Jaehun dan mengecek cairan obat yang masuk ke dalamnya. Sementara Dokter Kim Jongdae menunggu laporan dari pengecekan rekannya tersebut.

" _Oksigen in… IV injected… Patient ready…_ Dokter Kim Jongdae…"

" _Another Ephineprine 1mg injection!_ Dan dokter Wu… jika setelah penyuntikan ephineprine dan satu kali defibrillation tetapi pasien masih tetap tidak memberikan reaksi selama 5 menit maka…"

"Tutup mulutmu dokter Kim Jongdae!... _Defibrillator ready. Pulse up 200 Joules… Charge… I'm clear, patient clear, oksigen clear, everybody clear…. Shock!"_

"Sekali lagi…"

"DOKTER WU!"/ "YA! WU YIFAN!"

Jongin dan Jongdae terkejut ketika Yifan ingin melaksanakan defibrillation lagi untuk tubuh Jaheun dengan tegangan yang cukup tinggi. Yifan sudah akan mengatur mesin deribrillator namun tangannya dicegah oleh Jongdae.

"5 menit Yifan… kita tunggu selama 5 menit…" ujar Jongdae dengan nada yang sangat menenangkan. Dan perkataan Jongdae akhirnya dituruti oleh Yifan mesikipun Yifan mengurungkan niatnya dengan menghela napasnya kasar.

Jaehan yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di samping Jaehun sama sekali tidak merubah raut wajahnya. Anak itu benar – benar seperti telah kehilangan jiwanya. Tatapan mata Jaehan begitu kosong dan matanya pun sama sekali tak berkedip. Seharusnya anak seusia Jaehan akan menangis ketakutan melihat dara dan tubuh manusia yang terbuka menganga dihadapannya. Apa yang ada di mata Jaehan bukanlah hal sederhana yang mampu diterima oleh nalar anak berusia hampir 8 tahun. Namun sesaat setelah semua tangan dokter terangkat dari tubuh Jaehun, perlahan – lahan Jaehan mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya yang lemah kemudian menggenggam satu tangan Jaehun yang dipenuhi jarum IV.

Kedua tangan mungilnya dengan setia menggenggam erat tangan sang kembaran dan bersamaan dengan itu juga kedua mata kosongnya terus menatap wajah kakaknya yang sudah mulai membiru.

" _Hyung… khajimma…_ " ucap Jaehan dalam hatinya. Jaehan terus mengulang – ulang kalimat yang tak mampu bibirnya ucapkan. Memohon sang kakak untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Selang beberapa lama Jaehan malah merasakan sakit di dadanya, sakit yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya merasa sesak dan sulit bernapas. Rasanya seperti ada yang meremas sesuatu di balik tulang rusuknya dan itu membuat kepala Jaehan lama – kelamaan terasa pusing dan berat. Berulang kali Jaehan bahkan memejamkan matanya untuk menahan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Namun selang beberapa lama, daripada pusing dan sakit, yang Jaehan rasakan kini adalah matanya yang semakin berat. Entah kenapa kini Jaehan merasa sangat mengantuk dan ringa, hingga tak terasa…

5 menit telah berlalu.

Ya… 5 menit berharga itu telah berlalu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Jaehun masih tertidur kaku di atas meja operasi, alat pengukur detak jantung pun tetap memunculkan tiga garis datar berwarna hijau, merah dan putih disertai suara berdenging yang memekakkan telinga dan harapan Yifan untuk bisa menyelamatkan Jaehun di detik – detik terakhir sisa hidup anak itu pun telah pupus. Yifan membuka masker yang menutupi wajah tampannya seiring dengan air mata panas yang jatuh meluncur di pipi pria yang kini telah berstatus sebagai pembunuh itu.

"Wu Yifan… ini sudah 5 menit. Kau dokternya jadi kau yang berhak memberikan vonis" ujar Jongdae dengan satu tepukan lembut di bahu Yifan

" _Time of death…."_

Yifan berkata dengan suara lemah, rahangnya gemetar dan tangannya terkepal. Yifan menjeda vonisnya, dadanya terasa sesak seakan tak ada lagi oksigen di ruang operasi itu. Semua mata tertuju kepadanya, mata dengan tatapan pasrah, iba dan bahkan benci. Dengan satu tarikan nafas kemudian Yifan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"7.30 pm, KST"

"WU YIFAN!"

Zitao membentak Yifan dengan suara melengkingnya yang juga gemetar, gadis itu tampak sama kacaunya dengan Yifan. Atau mungkin lebih kacau, karena yang dia rasakan tidak hanya rasa kehilangan, tapi juga rasa bersalah karena sudah menutupi kebusukan Yifan selama ini. Zitao pun kembali jatuh terduduk di lantai beku ruang operasi itu.

"Time of death… 7.30 pm, KST"

Yifan mengulangi kalimatnya lagi, mata elangnya menatap kosong tubuh kaku Jaehun dengan sobekan di dada yang sudah membiru.

"Time of death… 7.30 pm, KST…" Yifan melangkah maju secara perlahan, mendekati tubuh mungil yang baru saja dia bunuh, "Time of death… 7.30 pm, KST" ucap Yifan lagi seperti orang gila.

"Dokter Wu…" Jongdae berusaha menahan Yifan yang akan mendekat ke meja operasi, entah mengapa suhu ruang operasi jadi seratus kali lipat lebih dingin daripada biasanya.

"Time of death… 7.30 pm, KST"

BRUGH

"JAEHAN-AH!"

"OH JAEHAN!"

Tubuh bocah kecil yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat tangan kembarannya itu tiba – tiba ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri, namun tangannya masih sangat erat menggenggam tangan Jaehun.

Zitao yang berada paling dekat dengan Jaehan langsung memeluk anak itu dalam pangkuannya sembari mencoba menyadarkan Jaehan.

"Jaehan-ah… gwaenchanha? Jaehan… Oh Jaehan…"

Zitao langsung memasang stetoskopnya dan mengecek detak jantung Jaehan.

" _Eoh… eottokhaea?"_ desis Zitao bingung

"Ada apa Zi?" Jongin langsung menghampiri Zitao yang terlihat shock, sementara Jongdae masih menggenggam tangan Yifan yang kini sudah jadi seperti gila.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Jaehun, Jongin-ah… bagaimana ini?"

"Mwo?"

Jongin segera menrampas stetoskop Zitao dan mengenakannya lalu mengecek sendiri keadaan Jaehan.

" _Majja!"_ ujar Jongin kaget.

Jongdae pun ikut terkejut mendengar keterangan Jongin bahwa mereka berdua tidak bisa merasakan detak jantung Jaehan. Jongdae melepas genggaman tangannya pada Yifan dan baru saja dia akan menghampiri Jaehan, suara monitor yang berdengung sejak tadi tiba – tiba berhenti. Jongdae pikir Yifan telah mematikan alat monitor itu namun….

TIT… TIT… TIT…

Suara monitor itu berubah menjadi irama lemah yang lambat. Kedua mata Yifan terbelalak ketika melihat monitor itu memberikan sinyal detakan jantung dari tubuh Jaehun. Jongdae yang seketika biuuuuuuuerdiri tak percaya langsung memeriksa sendiri denyutan nadi di tangan Jaehun yang masih digenggam oleh Jaehan.

"Denyut nadinya kembali! Sangat lemah… tapi denyutan nadi Jaehun kembali!"

Jondae berseru tak percaya akan sebuah keajaiban nyata yang terjadi di hadapannya. Bersamaan dengan seruan Jongdae, Zitao juga kembali mengecek detak jantung Jaehan dan berkata…

"Detak jantung Jaehan juga kembali, tapi sangat lemah dan jarang…"

"Baiklah… suster, siapkan tempat dan alat monitor detak jantung untuk Jaehan! Segera!"

Jongin berdiri dan bersiap untuk menyaup tubuh mungil Jaehan dan ingin membawa anak itu agar mendapatkan penanganan yang lebih baik. Jongin mendiagnosis bahwa Jaehan terkena shock dan melemahkan detakan jantungnya karena menerima kenyataan bahwa Jaehun telah tiada. Namun kini jantung kedua bocah yang terlahir kembar itu sama – sama berdetak lemah. Seperti detakan satu jantung yang dibagi untuk dua orang.

Baru saja Jongin akan mengangkat dan memindahkan tubuh Jaehan, genggaman tangan Jaehan pada tubuh Jaehun mengerat, kedua anak itu seperti tidak ingin dipisahkan. Dan Jongin akui dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa dua anak dihadapannya ini memiliki ikatan yang sangat ajaib. Sebuah ikatan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk dua anak kembar istimewa dihadapannya.

"Kita mulai tindakan yang kita bisa, Dokter Kim Jongdae aku siapkan EKG untuk jantung Jaehun, Suster Han… laporkan keadaan pasien, Dokter Kim Jongin aku mohon pasang _Orofaringeal tube_ yang baru utnuk Jaehun dan Dokter Huang… kau pantau Jaehun dan pastikan dia mendapatkan pasukan oksigen yang cukup"

Yifan menjeda kalimatnya, mempersiapkan dirinya kembali akan sebuah harapan yang baru. Yifan yakin bahkan keyakinannya lebih dari 100 persen bahwa Jaehun masih bisa diselamatkan karena ada Jaehan di sisinya. Tentu saja Yifan meyakini hal itu karena keajaiban yang sama antara Jaehun dan Jaehan pernah Yifan lihat sebelumnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Jaehan membawa Jahun kembali bernapas. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya.

"Keadaan Jaehun, masih lemah namun dia ada dalam kondisi yang siap menerima tindakan, tekanan darah cukup stabil, pasien masih dalam keadaan koma kita tidak perluh tambahan propofol dan ephineprine berfungsi cukup baik" Jongdae menyampaikan laporannya setelah suster Han memberikan laporan kondisi Jaehun

" _Orofaringeal tube_ okay… pernapasan lemah namun berirama stabil, paru – paru dan oksigennya siap" Jongin mengangguk yakin dengan laporannya.

Yifan pun menggangguk lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berkata, " _Pacemaker Implantation, ready!"_

.

Jaehan membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat ketika hawa dingin menusuk tulang disekitarnya menghangat. Perlahan – lahan rasa sakit di dadanya yang terasa menusuk tadi mulai hilang tergantikan oleh perasaan tenang dan nyaman. Suara – suara berdengung dan tak beraturan yang terus dia dengar pun kini tak lagi berbunyi.

Kening Jaehan seketika mengerut ketika kedua mata sipitnya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Dia tidak lagi berada di dalam ruang operasi yang gelap dan menyeramkan. Jaehan pun tidak melihat ada meja operasi dimana Jaehun terbaring kaku dan lemah diatasnya. Dan kemudian anak itu sadar bahwa dia berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Di hadapan Jaehan terdapat sebuah tembok yang sangat tinggi dengan sebuah pintu kayu cukup besar dan tertutup rapat. Jaehan memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat itu dan yang Jaehan bisa lihat hanyalah tanah kering dengan pohon – pohon yang daunnya berguguran serta kabut awan putih berkilauan karena sinar matahari. Ini seperti musim gugur, hanya saja hawanya terasa hangat dan Jaehan merasa dia berada sangat dekat dengan matahari.

Jaehan akhirnya kembali memandang pintu kayu yang tertutup sangat rapat di hadapannya. Jaehan tidak tau harus berubuat apa atau pergi kemana, karena jujur saja dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia berada disana. Dan ketika pikiran lugunya mencoba kembali mencari jalan keluar, pintu kayu besar di hadapannya perlahan mulai terbuka.

.

"Apa kau… benar – benar ingin pergi?"

Seorang pria bertubuh tambun dengan wajah teduh dan senyuman hangat menghiasi keriput di wajahnya yang menua, dia bertanya pada sesosok anak kecil yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya kini berada di sebuah ruang tunggu stasiun kereta api yang terlihat cukup tua karena semua barang – barang disana hanya terbuat dari kayu dan besi hitam yang keras. Beberapa pohon yang bergoyang di terpa angin dengan daun berguguran menjadi pemandangan indah di stasiun yang berkabut itu.

"Aku tidak tau…" jawab anak itu dengan suara lembut dan lemah.

Si kakek tua kembali mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tongkat kayu yang berdiri diantara kedua kakinya seraya tersenyum lemah dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah benar – benar lelah ya?" tanya pria tua itu lagi dan anak itu pun mengangguk beberapa kali lalu berkata, "Aku lelah padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya lelah menahan sakit di dadaku, aku sudah lelah dan tidak tahan lagi."

Si kakek tua kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, beliau mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya seraya menatap sang anak yang masih duduk di sebelahnya. Anak itu terlihat bingung dan bimbang memandang daun – daun yang berguguran.

"Tapi orang – orang di sekelilingmu tidak pernah merasa lelah nak… bahkan mereka merasakan sakit yang lebih banyak daripada dirimu" ujar si kakek tua dengan nada bijaksananya

Jaehun yang tidak mengerti lalu menatap sang kakek dengan raut wajah bertanya. Kakek tua itu pun memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar bisa menatap anak kecil tampan di sampingnya itu dengan baik. Beliau kembali melebarkan senyumannya lalu mengangguk sebelum menjawab tatapan bingung milik sepasang mata bayi rusa di hadapannya.

"Hmm… kau tau? Untuk mempertahankan kedua putranya, ibu dan ayahmu berusaha sekuat tenanga mereka. Mereka mengorbankan waktu, tenaga, perasaan dan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri untuk kalian. Terutama untukmu. Sejak kau hidup dalam rahim ibumu, dia tidak pernah lelah berdoa untuk kebaikanmu dan juga adikmu. Gadis lugu yang terpaksa harus kuat di usianya yang sangat muda itu tidak pernah lelah untuk belajar menjadi ibu yang baik untuk kalian."

Sang kakek menghela napasnya yang pendek dan agak berat kemudian kembali tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ibumu tidak pernah mengeluh meskipun tubuh, hati dan pikirannya terasa lelah. Dia harus menjagamu yang sakit dan adikmu yang juga butuh perhatian. Ibumu tidak pernah mengeluh lelah meskipun dia benar – benar sudah kehilangan dirinya sendiri untukmu dan adikmu"

Mata bayi rusa itu mulai berkaca – kaca ketika dia mengingat kembali senyum sang ibu. Senyum lembut yang tak pernah pudar untuknya, senyum lembut dari wajah cantiknya yang terlihat lelah namun tetap ada untuknya setiap saat. Bahkan disaat anak itu merasa sakit, senyuman itu selalu ada meskipun air mata di pipinya terus mengalir dan suara hatinya memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan, memohon kesembuhan bagi putranya.

"Lalu ayahmu… dia tidak pernah lelah untuk memperbaiki dirinya sendiri demi menjadi Ayah yang pantas untuk kalian. Dia tidak pernah lelah untuk menyayangi kalian meski dia sudah tidak bersama dengan kalian lagi. Ayahmu tidak pernah lelah untuk bersabar menghadapi segala perasaan menyakitkan yang dia dapatkan hanya demi untuk memelukmu dan adikmu. Dia selalu memikirkan yang terbaik untuk kalian, meskipun kadang dia harus memilih pilihan terburuk untuk dirinya tapi jika itu baik untuk kalian, dia tidak akan pernah mengeluh lelah untuk melakukannya"

Setetes air mata bocah kecil tampan itu terjatuh, di kapalanya terbayang bagaimana sang ayah selalu memeluk dirinya sangat lama ketika mereka baru bertemu dan akan berpisah. Dia membayangkan bagaimana sang ayah selalu datang tepat waktu untuk menolongnya dan sang adik. Dia kembali mengingat bagaimana sang ayah selalu mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan sangat lembut setiap saat dia akan tertidur.

"Dan yang terakhir adikmu. Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi sebenarnya dia sudah berkorban sangat banyak untukmu. Kau dan dia memiliki usia yang sama, dia bahkan lebih muda beberapa menit darimu. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh ketika semua perhatian kedua orang tuamu tertuju hanya padamu. Bahkan adikmu selalu berjuang melakukan apapun yang dia bisa demi menolongmu. Kau tentu masih ingat bagaimana adikmu menggendongmu dengan seluruh tenaganya hanya agar kau bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berlari. Dia tidak pernah lelah membagi tenaganya untukmu. Adikmu pun selalu berusaha agar tidak pernah merengek agar kedua orang tuamu merasa lebih tenang dan bisa fokus pada kesehatanmu. Dan ketika adikmu sangat ingin diperhatikan, dia terpaksa untuk melukai dirinya sendiri karena hanya itulah satu – satunya cara agar adikmu dapat perhatian tanpa merengek dan merebut perhatian orang tua kalian darimu"

Anak itu mulai terisak ketika dia memutar banyak sekali memorinya bersama sang adik yang selalu melindungi dan menyayanginya. Satu usapan lembut dari tangan keriput sang kakek mendarat di kepala anak yang kini tengah menangis itu. Suara kecil dalam hatinya terus meminta maaf pada sang adik, mungkin sesaat tadi dia lupa jika selama ini dia berhutang banyak pada adiknya itu.

"Aku… jika bisa dilahirkan kembali juga ingin punya adik seperti adikmu. Dia sangat menyayangimu dengan tulus, apapun dia lakukan untukmu, dia bahkan sangat takut kehilanganmu melebihi apapun. Dia juga tidak pernah iri padamu karena kasih sayang yang semua orang berikan padamu meleihi yang mereka berikan padanya. Adikmu adalah adik yang baik. Apa kau benar – benar merasa sangat lelah dan ingin meninggalkannya juga?"

Anak itu masih terisak dalam tangisannya, baru kali itu dia merasa sangat jahat, terutama pada adiknya. Anak itu masih ingat betul bagaimana raut wajah sang adik ketika mereka paham bahwa kedua orang tua mereka tak lagi berada di jalan yang sama. Anak itu juga kembali mengingat senyum sang adik setiap kali dia membuka matanya diatas tempat tidur di kamar rawat rumah sakit. Dan anak itu tentu selalu ingat bagaimana sorot mata sang adik ketika dia sakit, ketika kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dan ketika kedua orang tuanya berada dengan orang asing yang nantinya mungkkin saja bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Anak itu sadar, selama ini mereka telah membagi banyak hal berdua. Mereka berbagi kesedihan, kesakitan, kelelahan, keterpurukan dan segala hal buruk yang bahkan tidak pantas dirasakan oleh anak seusia mereka. Mereka juga tentu berbagi tawa, kebahagiaan, kegembiraan, ketenangan dan kebersamaan. Mereka tidak hanya membagi momen baik dan buruk, tapi mereka juga berbagi perasaan, berbagi hati, jiwa dan kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

"Oh Jaehun…"

Suara kakek tua itu terdengar lagi. Jaehun, anak kecil bermata rusa itu menghapus air matanya sesegera mungkin, menahan isakan tangisnya lalu menatap kakek tua yang kini masih mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Kakek itu masih tersenyum lembut padanya. Perlahan, tangan keriput namun lembut sang kakek turun ke pipinya yang tirus. Tangan itu mengusap jejak – jejak air mata di pipi Jaehun.

"Apa menurutmu itu adil? Apa menurutmu… jika kau meninggalkan adikmu sendirian di sana, apakah itu adil untuknya?" tanya sang kakek ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu

Jaehun langsung meggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Tentu saja itu tidak adil untuk adiknya, karena Jaehun masih ingat betul dia punya janji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan bocah kecil tampan dengan mata sipit dan tajam bernama Oh Jaehan itu.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh mengajaknya ikut pergi jika kau mau…" ujar sang kakek memberikan solusi. Jaehun kembali mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

Sang kakek lalu menggeser tubuhnya dan menghadap ke belakang bangku yang mereka duduki. Jaehun mengikuti gerakan sang kakek dan memandang sebuah pintu kayu berukuran sangat besar dengan dinding tembok tinggi yang sangat panjang.

"Kau lihat pintu itu? Jika kau membukanya maka kau akan bertemu dengan adikmu… kau bisa mengajaknya kemari dan kita pergi bersama – sama"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja… jika kau mau membawanya bersamamu dan dia benar – benar ingin ikut denganmu"

"Bagaimana jika dia tak mau ikut bersamaku, kek?"

"Tentu saja kau bisa kembali pulang bersamanya jika kau ingin tetap bersama"

Jaehun tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh kakek tua dihadapannya ini. Lagi pula, bukankah Jaehun belum pernah bertemu dengan kakek itu? Seharusnya kakek tua itu adalah orang asing baginya, tapi kenapa dia tak sama sekali merasa jika kakek itu adalah orang asing?

"Jaehun-ah… kadang kala kita memang merasa lelah dengan semua hal yang kita jalani. Ada saatnya kita merasa jenuh menahan rasa sakit dan jenuh menjalani keterbatasan yang kita miliki. Dan ada waktunya juga kita harus berhenti dan mengakhiri semuanya"

Sang kakek menjeda kalimatnya, tangan kanannya perlahan meraih tangan Jaehun dan menggenggamnya lembut lalu berkata,

"Tapi… kita hanya boleh berhenti dan mengakhiri semuanya ketika itu benar – benar selesai. Kita tidak boleh meninggalkan sesuatu yang kita jalani dan lakukan hanya karena itu sulit dan melelahkan. Kita tidak bisa mengakhiri semua hal yang belum selesai kita lakukan. Kau tentu saja boleh merasa lelah dengan rasa sakit yang ada di dadamu, tapi ketika orang – orang disekitarmu tidak pernah menyerah untukmu dan berkorban banyak untukmu apakah itu adil untuk mereka jika kau menyerah sekarang?"

Jaehun menundukkan kembali kepalanya dan mencerna baik – baik setiap kalimat yang kakek tua dihadapannya itu bicarakan. Kepalanya yang cerdas tentu mengerti semua itu dengan baik, satu tangannya yang bebas meraih dada sebelah kirinya yang meskipun kini tak terasa sakit atau sesak, namun rasa berat yang menggantung di dalam sana terasa jauh lebih tidak nyaman.

"Kau adalah orang yang amat sangat dicintai, Oh Jaehun. Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengan semua orang yang mencintaimu. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan disana. Mungkin memang kau merasa sebaiknya menyerah saja, tapi… menyerah bukanlah hal yang baik, nak. Apalagi jika kau menyerah disaat semua orang berjuang untukmu… tentu itu bukanlah hal yang baik bukan? Anak baik… selalu melakukan hal yang baik.."

Kakek itu kembali tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jaehun.

"Boleh aku bertanya pada kakek?"

"Tentu saja nak… kau boleh bertanya apa saja padaku.."

"Apa kakek akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Ya… aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang cukup jauh…"

"Jika kakek pergi sekarang, apakah semua tugas dan semua yang kakek lakukan sudah selesai?"

"Ya… tentu saja sudah. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasku"

"Apa saja tugas itu?"

"Aku tidak mengingat semuanya, tapi ku rasa aku hidup cukup baik di rumah… ah… tapi aku ingat satu tugas pentingku yang terakhir"

"Apa itu, Kek?"

"Menemani cucuku hingga dia menemukan orang yang benar – benar menyayanginya setulus hati, menemani cucuku hingga dia memiliki orang yang benar – benar bisa dia miliki sepenuhnya tanpa harus berbagi dengan siapapun atau merebutnya dari seseorang. Aku sudah menemani cucuku hingga dia menemukan dan ada bersama orang itu. Dan aku senang bahwa aku tak hanya bertemu dengan satu orang saja, cucuku punya dua orang yang berjanji akan menemaninya jika aku pergi."

"Cucu kakek sangat beruntung, aku tidak pernah punya seorang kakek sebelumnya"

"Oh kalau begitu, kau harus kembali…"

"Apa jika aku kembali aku akan punya kakek?"

"Untuk itu aku tidak tau… aku bukan seorang peramal, nak…"

"Lalu jika Kakek bukan seorang peramal, Kakek ini siapa? Kenapa kakek mengenalku, keluargaku dan adikku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu akhirnya sang kakek tertawa geli sendiri dan membuat Jaehun heran. Setelah beberapa saat kakek itu kembali menatap kedua mata bening Jaehun.

"Aku adalah Kakek dari orang yang kau sukai…"

"Orang yang aku sukai? Apa Kakek adalah Kakeknya _Eomma?"_

"Bukan…"

"Kakeknya _Appa?"_

"Bukan…"

"Kakeknya Chanyeol _samchoon?"_

"Apa aku terlihat mirip dengannya?"

" _Anniyeo…_ Kakeknya Jaehan?"

"Eish… kau yang benar saja…"

Keduanya tertawa renyah namun dengan cepat wajah Jaehun berubah menjadi wajah antusias dan berkata,

"Oh… apa jangan – jangan… kakek adalah… kakeknya Byun _seonssaeng_?"

"Binggo!"

Jaehun melebarkan matanya tidak percaya jika kakek di hadapannya ini adalah kakek dari guru favoritenya yang juga berstatus sebagai calon istri ayahnya itu.

"Baekhyun… cucuku. Dia banyak sekali bercerita tentang dua anak kembar yang amat sangat dia sayangi. Si kembar Oh Jaehun dan Oh Jaehan. Anak kembar istimewa luar biasa yang selalu bisa membuatnya ingin terus membahagiakan mereka. Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Apa saja yang Byun _seonssaeng_ ceritakan pada kakek?"

"Dia cerita semuanya, banyak hal. Dia cerita jika Oh Jaehun adalah anak yang sangat cerdas dan Oh Jaehan adalah anak yang sangat aktif. Dia juga cerita jika Jaehun yang meskipun dengan keterbatasan fisik yang dimiliki anak itu tapi Jaehun selalu bersikap dewasa untuk menjaga adiknya, sementara sang adik, Jaehan yang meskipun punya sifat kekanak – kanakan dia selalu menjadi kuat untuk menjaga kakaknya. Si kembar yang selalu berbagi untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Itulah kalian…"

Jaehun kembali merasa bersalah, kini bibirnya terpout dan keningnya berkerut. Entah kenapa beberapa saat yang lalu dia lupa akan semua hal yang selalu dia lakukan untuk orang – orang yang paling dia sayangi. Jaehun merasa marah dan malu ketika beberapa saat dia menyerah karena sakit di dadanya yang melelahkan.

"Kau tau… suatu hari Baekhyun datang padaku dan bercerita bahwa ada seorang anak laki – laki yang melamarnya. Baekhyun bilang anak itu memohon padanya untuk tidak menikahi ayahnya dan sebagai gantinya, anak itu berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun dan jika sudah besar nanti dia akan menikahi Baekhyun. Kau kenal siapa anak itu?"

Jaehun tersenyum tipis seketika setelah mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada jahil yang kakek itu tanyakan padanya. Tentu saja dia tau siapa anak itu, anak itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bahkan punya janji pada cucuku jika dia tidak menikahi ayahmu maka kau akan menjaganya dan menikahinya. Apa kau tidak mau menepati janji itu juga? Berarti jika kau pergi, Baekhyun boleh menikah dengan ayahmu, begitu?"

" _Andwaeyeo!"_

Jaehun berseru dengan keras melontarkan ketika setujuannya akan ide seorang kakek di hadapannya itu. Demi apapun, Jaehun tiak mau ayahnya menikah dengan perempuan lain selain ibunya. Dia tidak mau jika ayah dan ibunya benar – benar berpisah dan membangun keluarga baru lainnya masing – masing dan meninggalkan…. Jaehan dan dirinya sendirian.

Kepala Jaehun berdenyut ketika dia mengingat fakta mengertikan yang bisa saja terjadi dalam hidupnya itu. Jaehun seketika berdiri dan wajahnya berubah panik. Dia baru ingat, jika dia pergi sekarang lalu ayahnya menikah dengan Byun seonssaeng dan ibunya menikah dengan paman dokter maka Jaehan akan jadi sendirian dan sebantang kara.

"Ada apa Oh Jaehun?" tanya sang Kakek dengan wajah yang pura – pura tidak tau jika Jaehun tengah panikk

"Aku harus kembali… aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal – hal buruk terjadi di rumahku dan meninggalkan adikku sendirian saja. Jika aku pergi, bisa saja ayahku benar – benar menikah dengan Byun seonssaeng lalu ibuku juga menikah dengan paman dokter. Jika itu terjadi maka Jaehan…"

Jaehun menjeda kalimatnya seraya mengatur napasnya yang memburu, ketika yang di dapatkan bukanlah ketenangan malah kepanikannya yang semakin memburu, Jaehun akhirnya berkata,

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jaehan sendirian dalam keadaan seperti itu. Meskipun pada akhirnya ayah dan ibuku bersatu kembali, aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Jaehan karena Jaehan… Jaehan tidak suka sendirian. Dia lahir bersamaku, dia hidup bersamaku dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja seperti ini… ini tidak akan pernah adil untuknya. Jadi aku… aku harus kembali…"

Kakek tua berwajah lembut itu tersenyum lebar mendengar kesimpulan Jaehun. Tentu saja dia merasa sangat senang ketika bocah tampan dihadapannya ini memilih untuk tidak menyerah karena kelelahannya menghadapi penyakit yang menggerogoti dadanya. Sebenernya kakek tua itu tau, ini memang bukan saatnya Jaehun untuk pergi ke tempat yang jauh setelah kehidupan itu. Jaehun masih punya kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik jika dia memilih untuk kembali pada kehidupannya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya aku kembali kek? Aku tidak tau harus kemana…" ujar Jaehun seraya menyebar pandangannya ke seluruh tempat yang mirip stasiun kereta itu

Sang kakek kemudian berdiri lalu menunjuk sebuah pintu kayu besar diantara tembok putih yang menjulang.

"Kau buka saja pintu itu dan kau akan menemukan adikmu berdiri disana. Dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Begitu kau bertemu dengannya maka peluklah dia dan katakan bahwa kau tidak akan pergi, kau akan pulang bersamanya."

"Bisakah seperti itu?"

"Mmm… mungkin, tapi itu kan patut dicoba"

"Baiklah… aku akan mencobanya"

" _Geurae…"_

GREB

Jaehun memeluk sang kakek dengan sangat erat. Sama seperti Byun seonssaeng, Jaehun bisa cepat sekali menyukai kakek bertubuh tambun itu. Padahal baru saja bertemu dia Jaehun sudah merasa sangat menyayangi kakek itu. Maklum saja, Jaehun tak pernah tau rasanya punya kakek. Jadi pertemuannya dengan Tuan Byun merupakan pertemuan yang sangat berarti dan berharga baginya.

"Pergilah… dan jangan menyerah pada apapun. Kau anak yang kuat, adikmu juga anak yang kuat. Jika kalian berdua terus bersama maka aku bisa bayangkan pasti banyak orang juga tertolong karena kalian"

"Ne… Harraboji… aku akan kembali sekarang, tapi… boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?"

Tuan Byun mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengangguk, setelah itu Jaehun ikut tersenyum dan bertanya,

"Tadi, kakek bilang bahwa ada dua orang yang berjanji akan menjaga Byun Seonssaeng setelah kakek pergi. Jika satu diantara dua orang itu aku… maka… siapa orang satunya lagi? Apakah itu… Ayahku?"

Tuan Byun mengerutkan kening dan mempoutkan bibir di wajah tuanya yang teduh, menyiratkan seolah dia sedang berpikir. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia akhirnya menjawab,

"Itu rahasia… kau harus segera kemabli untuk mengetahui itu"

Senyum Jaehun sedikit memudar akan jawaban sang kakek di hadapannya itu. Ada rasa sedikit cemas ketika dia menebak bahwa satu orang lagi adalah Ayahnya.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu aku akan kembali… selamat tinggal… Harraboji…"

Jaehun membungkuk dan memberikan hormat serta salam perpisahan pada kakek yang ada bersama selama beberapa saat itu. Kemudian Jaehun mulai berjalan menuju pintu besar yang ditunjuk oleh Tuan Byun tadi.

"Ah… Jaehun-ah…"

Tuan Byun memanggil lagi Jaehun, membuat langkah kaki kecilnya terhenti. Jaehun tidak berbalik, jaehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat kakek itu tersenyum lembut lalu berkata,

"Jika kau bertemu dengan cucuku, katakan padanya jika aku sangat bahagia dan merestui semua keputusan yang dia buat. Aku sangat menyayanginya"

"Ne… Harraboji.. aku akan menyampaikan itu pada Byun Seonssaeng…"

Jaehun melambaikan tangannya sejenak dan setelah mendapat balasan lambaian tangan dari Tuan Byun kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah.

Tak begitu banyak langkah yang Jaehun ambil untuk sampai di depan pintu kayu yang amat besar. Kini tangannya sudah mulai meraba pintu tanpa kenop itu. Jaehun sebenarnya tidak yakin jika dia bisa membuka pintu yang terlihat sangat berat itu. Apakah tenaganya cukup kuat untuk membuka pintu itu?

Tidak. Jaehun harus keluar dan menemui Jaehan yang kata Tuan Byun ada di balik pintu itu menunggunya. Kedua tangannya perlahan mulai mendorong pintu yang tingginya mungkin 6 kali tubuhnya sendiri itu. Namun nihil, pintu itu tak sama sekali terbuka. Tubuh kecil dan ringkih Jaehun tak cukup kuat untuk mendorong pintu kayu itu.

Jaehun mulai berpikir, apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Namun waktu pasti terus berjalan, dia tidak bisa terlalu lama ada disana. Dan akhirnya dia berpikir, kekuatan fisiknya boleh saja lemah namun kekuatan tekad dan hatinya tidak bisa di remehkan. Jaehun kembali mendorong pintu itu sekuat tenaga yang dia miliki.

.

Jaehan masih setia memandang pintu kayu yang tak sama sekali menunjukkan tanda terbuka. Jaehan tak punya petunjuk apapun untuk dia lakukan di sana. Haruskah dia diam saja? Haruskah dia pergi? Haruskah dia menunggu? Atau haruskah dia membuka pintu besar yang ada di hadapannya?

Jaehan masih tetap tidak punya petunjuk apapun. Jaehan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencari sesuatu untuk dilakukan, atau setidaknya jalan agar dia bisa kembali atau bertemu dengan Jaehun. Bukankah dia datang kesana untuk Jaehun?

 _Drrrrrreeet_

Suara gesekan kayu yang berat terdengar di seluruh ruangan, Jaehan langsung membalikkan badannya untuk menatap pintu kayu besar yang tadi dia pandang sangat lama. Pintu itu perlahan – lahan mulai terbuka. Seiring terbukanya pintu kayu itu, sinar terang langsung menerobos keluar. Jaehan terpaksa menutup matanya karena terlalu silau akan cahaya yang keluar berhamburan ketika pintu mulai terbuka.

GREB

Jaehan merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya. Mata Jaehan masih terlalu silau untuk terbuka, namun tubuhnya bisa merasakan bahwa dia sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter dari tubuhnya.

"Jaehan-ah…"

Jaehan seketika tersentak ketika telinganya disapa oleh suara yang selama ini dia cari. Itu adalah suara kembarannya, Jaehan tidak perlu buka mata untuk tau itu.

"Hyung!"

"Ne…"

"Hyung khajimma…"

"Tidak… Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, aku akan kembali bersamamu"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku… Oh Jaehan"

Jaehan langsung memeluk tubuh kembarannya yang memang lahir beberapa menit lebih cepat darinya tetapi tubuhnya terpaut beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek darinya. Jaehan rasanya ingin sekali menangis tapi sebelum dia sempat menangis, hembusan angin yang tadi semilir kini berubah semakin kencang dan perlahan – lahan tanah yang mereka pijak pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengikis dan sebuah sensasi jatuh dari ketinggian super karena tanah di kaki mereka kini sudah menghilang. Rasanya seperti dihempas dari menara hysteria yang 7 kali lipat lebih tinggi. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berteriak, mereka hanya semakin memper erat pelukan pada tubuh satu sama lainnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan yang masih terus menangis sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Gadis bermarga Byun itu pun juga ikut menangis karena jujur saja Baekhyun tidak punya hati yang cukup tegar untuk bersikap tenang. Sedikit banyak, Baekhyun tau rasanya takut kehilangan. Bahkan hari ini Baekhyun baru saja kehilangan kakeknya dan demi Tuhan, gadis itu tidak mau jika dia harus kehilangan salah satu dari anak kembar istimewa luar biasa kesayanganya juga.

Tiga jam yang lalu saat Baekhyun sampai di ruang operasi, Baekhyun melihat seorang dokter muda yang sebenarnya cukup cantik namun karena wajahnya yang lelah dan kusut dokter itu terlihat sedikit menyedihkan. Dokter itu berdiri diantara kerumunan orang – orang yang Baekhyun kenal. Ada Sehun dengan wajah tegangnya yang tak biasa, ada Luhan yang mulai menangis dalam diamnya, ada Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung dengan situasi dihadapannya, ada Jaehan yang perlahan menyelinap masuk ke dalam pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka dan yang mengejutkan Baekhyun adalah keberadaan kedua orang tua Sehun yang nampak tak kalah cemas menanti kepastian.

Baekhyun baru akan mencegah Jaehan masuk ke dalam ruangan namun tangannya terasa beku ketika dokter cantik berwajah kusut itu berkata,

"Jantung Jaehun… sudah tidak lagi berdetak"

Tubuh Luhan pasti sudah ambruk ke lantai jika saat itu Baekhyun tidak segera menyaup tubuh mantan istri sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun juga sempat melihat bagaimana wajah Sehun yang pucat semakin pasi, rahang tegasnya mengerat dan mata sipit Sehun yang tajam mulai memerah. Chanyeol tentu saja menabahkan hati sahabatnya, namun keadaan jadi sedikit kacau karena mereka menyadari bahwa Jaehan malah menghilang dan dokter cantik itu masuk ke ruang oprasi dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Selama tiga jam berturut – turut tak satupun orang yang berada di ruang operasi mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Yang terdengar hanya isakan tangis teredam, langkah kaki gelisah, helaan napas berat, usapan kasar tangan kewajah dan rambut yang sudah berantakan dan sisanya hanyalah kesunyian.

Beberapa saat lalu Chanyeol berdiri di sebelah bangku tempat Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk saling berpelukan dan pria itu terlihat sangat sibuk dengan ponselnya yang Baekhyun yakini bahwa saat ini Chanyeol sedang meminta maaf pada puluhan orang. Terlihat dari bagaimana Chanyeol menelpon sambil berbisik dan berkata maaf. Bisa Baekhyun tebak itu pasti _client_ dari _The Two Tower Property_ , perusahaan properti milih Chanyeol dan Sehun. Satu lagi sisi lain seorang Park Chanyeol yang Baekhyun lihat, sesibuk apapun dia, dia tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sedang kesusahan. Terbukti dari apa yang Chanyeol lakukan setelah semua sambungan telponnya terputus, Chanyeol langsung berdiri di sebelah Sehun dan menepuk – nepuk bahu bidang sahabatnya itu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak mendobrak pintu berlabel ruang operasi di hadapannya. Sejujurnya sudah sejak satu menit pertama Sehun sudah sangat ingin mendobrak saja pintu kaca itu. Sehun ingin melihat anaknya, Sehun tidak tau kenapa dia tidak bisa tenang seperti biasanya sekarang. Disisi lain Luhan yang terlihat diam namun terus saja menangis membuat Sehun semakin kacau, bagaimana dia bisa menenangkan ibu dari anak – anaknya ketika dia sendiri tidak bisa tenang dalam situasi seperti ini. Sehun tak sepenuhnya mengeluh, Sehun sempat berterimakasih dalam hatinya kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang juga ada disana. Setidaknya keberadaan mereka membawa energy positif yang bisa menetralkan aura kecemasan menggila yang berasal dari jiwa Sehun dan Luhan.

Tapi, situasi ini sebenarnya adalah hukuman. Hukuman bagi Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Kedua orang tua Sehun yang sedari tadi masih setia menunggu kepastian akan keadaan cucu mereka di ruang operasi. Hati orang tua mana yang tidak sakit ketika melihat anaknya tersiksa akan kenyataan pahit kehidupan yang selama ini dirasakannya seorang diri. Sejak saat Tuan Oh mengusir anaknya dari rumah, sejak saat itu juga Sehun tidak pernah mengeluhkan apapun pada kedua orang tuanya. Sehun tidak pernah mengeluh akan lelahnya menjalani hidup sebagai seorang suami dan ayah di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Sehun tidak pernah mengeluh jika dia harus merasa ketakutan, sedih, panik, cemas dan susah disaat bersamaan. Sehun juga tidak pernah mengeluh pada kedua orang tuanya meskipun berat beban yang harus dia tanggung melebihi apa yang seharusnya.

Berapa masa sulit yang Sehun dan Luhan lewati berdua selama ini bahkan tanpa campur tangan orang tua mereka?

Pertanyaan itu seperti sebuah cambuk berduri yang menghukum Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Terbayang dalam benak mereka bagaimana sulitnya menghadapi cobaan yang berat diasaat usia mereka bahkan masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi orang tua, bagaimana terpukulnya mereka dengan keadaan penuh tekanan setiap harinya dan bagaimana panik dan takutnya mereka menghadapi semua ini tanpa tempat untuk mengadu dan berbagi.

Orang tua macam apa merekka?

Pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah bentuk penghinaan yang Tuan Oh berikan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ya, ayah macam apa dia yang dengan tega membiarkan putranya menghadapi kejamnya kehidupan sendirian? Ayah macam apa dia yang dengan keegoisannya membuang sang putra dalam kehidupan luar biasa sulit? Ayah macam apa dia yang lebih mementingkan nama baik keluarga daripada kehidupan dan masa depan putranya itu? Dan saat itu juga Tuan Oh berkesimpulan bahwa yang pantas bersujud dan minta maaf adalah dirinya, bukan Oh Sehun. Sehun hanya melakukan satu kesalahan, tapi Tuan Oh? Pria itu bahkan tidak punya nyali untuk menghitung seberapa banyak kesalahan yang dia lakukan pada hidup putra bungsunya itu.

Orang tua tidak selamanya benar, ada kalanya mereka juga membuat kesalahan.

.

.

Bunyi – bunyi monitor dan alat medis di dalam ruang operasi masih terdengar, namun dibanding memekakkan telinga seperti beberapa saat lalu, kali ini bunyi – bunyi itu terdengar lebih nyaman di telinga.

"Dokter Kim Jongdae, tolong periksa hasil EKGnya"

Jongdae langsung menuju ke sebuah alat dengan monitor pemantau detak jantung, jemari kurusnya memencet beberapa tombol lalu tak beberapa lama hasil pantauan detak jantung sudah tercetak di sebuah kertas merah muda dari alat itu. Jongdae lalu membacanya dan melaporkannya pada Yifan.

" _Sinus Bradycardia…_ Detakan jantungnya masih diambang normal tetapi sangat lemah dan lambat"

"VSD sudah aman, sekarang kita hanya perlu menangani ritme jantungnya"

"Kau akan membuat sobekan baru?"

Jongin bertanya seraya mengecek peredaran darah Jaehun pada alat di sebelahnya.

"Yah… aku rasa aku harus menanamkan alat ini di perutnya. Dia masih anak – anak…"

Yifan mulai membedah bagian perut jaehun, tidak dalam, hanya sebatas lapisan kulit yang nantinya akan tembus hingga bagian dada. Darah segar yang keluar ketika pisau di torehkan langsung disedot oleh alat yang dipegang oleh salah seorang asisten operasi. Disisi lain Jongdae mulai menyiapkan pacemaker yang akan di tanam pada tubuh Jaehun. Mulai dari memastikan bahwa pacemakernya steril, kabel – kabel yang akan menghubungkan pacemaker pada jantung berfungsi sempurna dan keutuhan baterai pada pacemaker yang akan ditanamkan.

"Pacemaker ready.." kata jongdae selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana Jaehan?" tanya Yifan pada Zitao yang kini duduk sambil memangku Jaehan yang masih memegang tangan Jaehun.

"EKG sudah dipasang, jantungnya berdetang seusai ritme, namun ritmenya sama seperti Jaehun, berada dalam kondisi _Sinus Bradycardia._ Saluran oksigen sempurna. Dia stabil" jawab Zitao yang kini suaranya tak lagi terdengar ketus

Yifan tidak merespon apapun setelah itu, Yifan hanya terus berkutat dengan alat berwarna silfer berbentuk pipih dengan lebar tak lebih dari setengah telapak tangannya. Yifan dengan cekatan memasang kabel melalui robekan yang dia buat di perut Jaehun, pemasangan itu dipantau oleh dokter Kim Jongdae melalu monitor X ray. Setelah penempatan kabelnya dirasa mepurna dan bergerak seirama dengan jantung Jaehun saat ini, Yifan lalu memasang dua ujung kabel yang tersisa pada alat yang dipegangnya tadi. Dua kabel itulah yang nantinya menghubungkan kekuatan pacemaker untuk membantu memompa jantung Jaehun.

Pacemaker telah dipasang dengan sempurna. Kini sudah waktunya untuk menutup semua bagian tubuh Jaehun yang terbuka akibat sobekan pisau medis. Namun sebelum benar – benar menutup tubuh putra bungsu Oh Sehun itu, Yifan meminta tolong sekali lagi pada dokter Kim Jongdae untuk memeriksa pantauan EKG Jaehun.

"Pemasangan pacemaker berhasil, ritme jantungnya berubah, dari sebelumnya _Sinus Bradycardia_ kini menjadi _Dual Chamber Pacemaker"_

"Haaah… jadi anak ini selamat?" Jongin menghela napasnya berikut dengan binar mata yang menyiratkan kelegaan

"Pasien baru bisa dikatakan selamat atau tidak setelah 1 kali 24 jam observasi. Kondisi Jaehun saat ini masih dalam keadaan coma." Yifan menjelaskan seraya menjahit perut Jaehun.

"Lalu Jaehan? Bagaimana dengan dia?" Zitao bertanya dengan kecemasannya, gadis itu tidak punya petunjuk apapun mengenai keadaan Jaehun

"Aku akan mengeceknya setelah ini, Asisten Park… tolong siapkan ruang ICU dengan dua tempat tidur. Katakan pada dokter Cha ruangan itu akan diisi oleh pasien Dokter Kim Jongdae"

" _MWO?"_

Semua orang kaget dengan pernyataan Yifan. Tidak ada yang salah memang dengan menyiapkan ruang ICU sekarang, tapi kenapa harus diatas namakan sebagai pasien dokter Kim Jongdae. Apa Yifan sudah gila?

"Dokter Wu… dia pasiemu!" pekik Jongdae yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Yifan

"Ya… dia akan menjadi pasienku sampai 1 kali 24 jam kedepan. Selanjutnya dia akan menjadi pasienmu, Dokter Kim Jongdae"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti"

"Setelah operasi selesai aku akan mengatakan banyak hal padamu, jadi ku mohon, untuk kali ini lakukan apa yang aku minta. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan merugikan siapapun"

Seluruh ruangan menjadi hening. Tak satupun kembali bersuara atau bertanya apapun. Yifan berulang kali bersyukur pada Tuhan bahwa Jaehun masih diberi kesempatan untuk kembali. Yifan benar – benar berterima kasih pada keajaiban yang datang untuk kedua putra kembar dari orang yang sangat dicintainya. Dalam diamnya Yifan terus berjanji pada Jaehun dan Jaehan bahwa setelah ini, Yifan tidak akan pernah lagi merampas kebahagiaan mereka untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri. Yifan akan menggembalikan semua yang telah dia ambil dan berusaha memperbaiki semua kekacauan yang telah dia perbuat. Yifan sudah memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab atas badai mengerikan yang dia ciptakan untuk kehidupan keluarga kecil yang seharusnya bahagia. Dan saat itu juga, Yifan telah menerima dengan ikhlas apapun konsekuensi yang nantinya akan dia dapatkan karena telah menjadi pemeran antagonis yang seharusnya tak perlu ada.

"Operasi berjalan lancar, keadaan pasien stabil, siap untuk fase observasi di ruang ICU" Jongdae mengumumkan keadaan pasien yang disertai oleh pergerakan para perawat dan asisten dokter yang merapikan meja operasi dan alat – alat yang digunakan selama operasi Oh Jaehun.

Perlahan – lahan Yifan melihat tangan Jaehun dan Jaehan mulai terlepas, Yifan segera menyaup tubuh Jaehan dari pelukan Zitao dan membaringkannya di sebuah tempat tidur kosong yang tadinya memang disiapka untuk Jaehan. kondisi tubuh Jaehan melemah dan dengan sigap Yifan memasangkan IV pada tangan kecilnya lalu memantau laporan ritme detak jantung Jaehan pada mesin EKG. Tidak ada banyak hal yang terjadi, dari segi medis Jaehan bisa dikatakan terkena serangan jantung ringan yang mengakibatkan jantungnya melemah. Keadaan itu terbilang cukup normal, Jaehan hanya perlu mendapatkan perawatan ringan dengan IV dan EKG juga terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Tolong antar pasien ke ruang ICU 1 jam setelah sekarang. Operasi selesai"

Yifan membungkukan badannya kepada semua orang yang berjuang bersamanya di dalam ruang operasi selama hampir 7 jam lamanya.

"Terimakasih karena semuanya sudah membantuku untuk melakukan operasi ini. Terimakasih karena telah percaya padaku dan terus berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa pasien ini. Aku benar – benar berterimakasih"

Yifan kembali membungkukkan badannnya dan itu membuat Jondae dan Jongin tersenyum bersamaan.

"Aku akan berjaga di ICU sampai 24 jam ke depan. Dokter Kim Jongdae, bisakah kau menggantikan posisiku untuk memberi tahu keadaan pasien kepada orang tua mereka?" pinta Yifan pada Jongdae yang dijawab dengan anggukan ringan.

"Baiklah, temui aku di ruang rawat istriku jika kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu" Jongdae menepuk bahu Yifan untuk menguatkan pria tampan bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Tenanglah… pasien ini pasti sembuh, kau dokter yang hebat.. kau sudah berusaha dengan baik" Jongin juga datang menghampiri Yifan lalu menepuk bahu Yifan juga kemudian pergi menyusul Jongdae

Zitao masih duduk di sebelah Jaehun, matanya menolak untuk memandang Yifan. Zitao merasa lega namun sekaligus marah, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menghilangkan kemarahannya pada Yifan. Maafkan Zitao jika dia salah, tapi mempermainkan nyawa seseorang sudah benar – benar melanggar etika kedokteran.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini" ujar Yifan yang kini berdiri di sebelah Jaehan. Yifan mengusap kening Jaehan yang berkeringat meskipun ruang operas sangat dingin

"Tentu saja kau harus bertanggung jawab, Wu Yifan! Jika tidak karena sebuah keajaiban maka kau sudah jadi seorang pembunuh! Dan aku tidak akan segan – segan untuk menuntutmu atas pembunuhan berencana yang kau lakukan"

Zitao meluapkan emosinya. Meskipun sekarang gadis itu sudah tak sepenuhnya berniat untuk melaporkan mantan tungannya itu lagi.

"Kau berhak marah dan membenciku, Zi… Aku yang tidak berhak minta maaf padamu. Aku sudah… terlalu banyak menyakiti perasaanmu" Yifan berkata lembut dan masih memandangi wajah Sehun yang tercopy pada wajah Jaehan.

Zitao berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menghadap kearah Yifan dan berkata, "Kau tidak hanya menyakitiku. Kau juga menyakiti Sehun, menyakiti Jaehun dan Jaehan, terlebih lagi kau menyakiti Luhan. Sudah kau liat kan sekarang, apakah cintamu berhasil membuat wanita yang kau cintai bahagia? Apakah cintamu berhasil membuat wanita yang kau cintai hidup lebih baik?...

Kau, kau tidak mencintai Luhan, Wu Yifan… Kau hanya ingin menguasai wanita itu dengan keegoisan dan keserakahanmu! Dan itu bukanlah cinta. Cinta tidak pernah seperti itu! Cinta tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun. Aku berkata seperti ini bukan karena aku membencimu. Aku tidak pernah membencimu, aku hanya kecewa terhadap apa yang kau lakukan. Dulu, dimataku kau adalah seorang pria yang cerdas, cemerlang, hebat… bahkan kau sangat sempurna. Tapi maafkan aku, jika penilaianku padamu kini sudah berubah. Kau hanyalah orang yang beruntung tidak membunuh orang yang tak bersalah karena keegoisanmu"

Zitao pergi meninggalkan ruang operasi setelah meluapkan segala kemarahannya. Meninggalkan Yifan yang kini sudah terisak dalam tangisan pilu akibat ulahnya sendiri. Yifan kini bersimpuh diantara tubuh Jaehun dan Jaehan yang terlelap dalam kondisi coma. Yifan mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas pahanya yang terlipat.

Jika ada perasaan yang lebih dari perasaan bersalah, maka itulah yang Yifan rasakan sekarang. Yifan merasa dirinya adalah orang yang sangat berdosa. Tidak ada satupun alasan yang bisa membenarkan Yifan untuk melakukan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada dua bocah kecil yang kini terbaring lemah di hadapannya.

Disela tangis dan kepedihannya Yifan memutar kembali memori ketika dia bertemu dengan Luhan dan Sehun di depan ruang Dokter Ahn Jaehyun. Dokter Ahn Jaehyun adalah dokter kandungan yang menangani kehamilan Luhan. Saat itu Yifan ingat betul bagaimana Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia tengah mengandung anak dari Oh Sehun. Yang membuat Yifan tidak suka adalah cara Luhan dan Sehun yang bisa tetap tersenyum dan bahagia ketika kenyataanya mereka berdua sudah ditendang jauh dari rumah dan kehilangan masa depan mereka. Dan Yifan sangat ingat bahwa hari itu adalah hari dimana dia berubah menjadi seorang monster mengerikan bagi kehidupan keluarga kecil yang seharusnya tak pernah tersentuh oleh iblis yang bersembunyi dalam dirinya.

Yifan juga ingat bagaimana Dokter Huang Zitao berlari ke ruangannya dengan raut wajah sangat gawat dan berkata bahwa seorang pasiennya butuh pertolongan. Waktu itu Jaehun dan Jaehan baru saja berusia 3 jam. Yifan berlari bersama Zitao menuju ruang ICU anak dan melihat dua bayi mungil dalam incubator satu bayi menangis keras dan satunya lagi terdiam dengan kondisi tubuh yang sudah mulai membiru. Sejak pertama Yifan melihat Jaehun, Yifan sudah mendiagnosa ada kesalahan pada jantung Jaehun dan itu bukanlah perkara biasa.

Selama beberapa menit Yifan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali detakan jantung dari sang bayi yang saat itu sudah dalam keadaan lemah. Bunyi mesin EKG yang memantau ritme detak jantung Jaehun beradu dengan suara tangis bayi yang terbaring di incubator sebelah incubator Jaehun. Bayi yang menangis keras sedari tadi itu adalah Oh Jaehan. Dengan badannya yang ringkih dan mungil, bayi Jaehan mampu menangis sangat nyaring dan keras. Jaehan sudah berulang kali mendapatkan penanganan dari Zitao namun bayi itu tetap menangis. Yifan saat itu sudah hampir menyerah, mustahil untuk anak dengan jantung yang berdetak selemah itu bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama, apalagi jika dia memiliki kelainan jantung yang tak biasa. Mustahil. Namun suara dalam hati Yifan menggugahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang diluar nalar.

Yifan mengusulkan pada Zitao untuk menggabung Jaehun dan Jaehan dalam satu incubator. Saat itu Yifan hanya ingin membuat Jaehan bisa bersama dengan Jaehun, karena jika Jaehun seketika kehilangan detang jantungnya dan meninggal, maka Jaehan paling tidak punya kesempatan untuk berbaring di samping Jaehun sekali lagi. Zitao setuju dengan usul itu, dan dengan tangannya yang lebar Yifan menggabungkan dua bayi itu dalam satu incubator, Yifan meletakkan Jaehun secara terlentang sementara Jaehan dengan posisi tengkurap dengan satu tangannya seperti memeluk Jaehun. Yifan sempat mengabadikan gambar itu dalam ponselnya. Dan demi Tuhan, sampai detik itu Yifan masih belum punya niat iblis yang bejat untuk melukai dua malaikat ciptaan Tuhan itu.

Namun perkiraan Yifan salah. Yifan kira Jaehun tidak akan bertahan, namun ketika Jaehan ada di sebelahnya dan memeluk tubuh membirunya, perlahan – lahan ritme detakan jantung Jaehun kembali datang dan berangsur normal. Itu adalah keajaiban Tuhan pertama yang Yifan saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sama seperti hari ini ketika Jaehan menyelamatkan Jaehun. Jaehan bagaikan malaikat penjaga untuk kembarannya itu bahkan mulai saat mereka baru saja dilahirkan.

Yifan tidak tau, sejak kapan dia bisa berubah jadi iblis mengerikan. Tapi yang jelas, hari ini, Yifan telah memutuskan utnuk berhenti. Yifan tidak mau terus menerus membuat hancur apa yang seharusnya dibangun dengan indah.

"Jaehun-ah… Jaehan-ah… maukah kalian memaafkan paman dokter? Maukah kalian memaafkan semua yang telah paman lakukan pada kalian? Ampuni paman, nak… paman telah mejadi orang jahat untuk kalian. Maafkan paman…"

Wajah Yifan begitu merah dengan keringat dan air mata yang mengucur. Yifan menangis, meskipun dia tau menangisi semuanya dan meminta maaf tetap saja tidak bisa menebus dosanya pada dua anak kembar tak berdosa yang telah dia rusak. Dan untuk menuntaskan semua penyesalannya, Yifan berakhir dengan bersujud kepada Jaehun dan Jaehan. Setelah itu Yifan berdiri dan segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Halo Direktur Choi Seungho? Saya Dokter Wu Yifan dari Seoul International Hospital"

…

"Saya ingin melaporkan kasus pelanggaran kode etik kedokteran."

…

"Saya telah melakukan Malpraktek terhadap pasienku. Saya Wu Yifan, Dokter Spesialis Bedah Toraks Kardiovaskular Seoul International Hospital. Saya menyerahkan diri dan siap menjalani hukuman terhadap kelalaian medis yang saya lakukan secara sengaja"

…

"Ne, saya siap mengikuti persidangan. Terima kasih"

.

.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan beberapa perawat serta asisten dokter segera melakukan pembersihan dan mempersiapkan ruang ICU. Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi begitu cepat di hadapan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Dokter Kim Jongdae dan Dokter Kim Jongin keluar dari pintu ruang operasi. Sehun yang tidak tahan lagi langsung menghampiri kedua dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak – anakku? Mana Jaehan?"

Jongdae dan Jongin sama – sama tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Jongdae yang sudah diberikan mandat oleh Yifan segera memberikan penjelasan pada kedua orang tua HunHan.

"Apakah anda Tuan Oh Sehun?"

"Ya benar, Aku Oh Sehun…"

"Selamat malam Tuan Oh, aku Dokter Kim Jongdae, spesialis jantung dan ini Dokter Kim Jongin, spesialis penyakit dalam. Kami bersama Dokter Wu Yifan dan Dokter Huang Zitao telah melakukan tugas kami. Jangan khawatir Tuan Oh, operasi putra anda telah selesai. Keadaan memang sempat memburuk tetapi diluar dugaan ada sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Kedua putra anda benar – benar anak yang kuat. Mereka saling mendukung satu sama lain. Jaehun selamat. Pacemaker sudah ditanam dalam tubuhnya, Jaehan kondisinya sempat melemah di dalam. Entah kenapa aku sempat merasa bahwa selama proses operasi, Jaehan seperti meminjamkan detak jantungnya pada Jaehun. Mereka berdua luar biasa. Jadi… tidak ada yang perlu anda cemaskan. Tim medis sedang mempersiapkan ruang ICU dan sekarang dokter Wu Yifan tengah mengobservasi Jaehun dan Jaehan bersamaan. Proses observasi berjalan selama 1 kali 24 jam"

"Tunggu sebentar… kenapa Jaehan juga ikut diobservasi? Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Ceritanya panjang dan aku tidak mau menceritakan semua keajaiban yang terjadi di ruang operasi jika Tuan dan Nyonya masih dalam keadaan kusut begini. Tenanglah… semua akan baik – baik saja"

Jongdae kembali tersenyum dengan senyum malaikat di bibir imutnya. Ada pancaran rasa lega yang meliputi air muka Sehun setelah hampir 7 jam Sehun terus menerus resah.

"Jika boleh kami sarankan sebaiknya anda sekeluarga kembali ke rumah. Jaehun dan Jaehan mungkin akan membutuhkan perawatan yang agak lama, tentu mereka butuh beberapa barang yang diperlukan dari rumah. Kami sudah menyiapkan ruang ICU untuk mereka. Dan jika hasilnya baik, mungkin saja besok malam mereka sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat"

"Terima kasih dokter… terima kasih telah menyelamatkan nyawa anak kami"

Sehun menjabat tangan kedua dokter tampan itu diikuti dengan Luhan dan juga Tuan dan Nyonya Oh.

"Syukurlah semua berjalan lancar" ujar Baekhyun yang kine menepuk bahu Luhan yang ada dalam pelukkan Sehun

"Sekarang sebaiknya kalian pulang ke rumah, seperti apa yang dokter tadi sampaikan. Masa observasi baru selesai besok. Jadi ada baiknya jika kalian berdua lebih mempersiapkan diri dan beristirahat" Chanyeol berkata dengan senyum kelegaan di wajahnya

"Maaf Chanyeol-ah, karena aku semua pekerjaan di kantor jadi berantakan" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan lalu memeluk sahabatnya yang tampan itu

"It's okay man… semua urusan kantor sudah di tangani oleh Jonghyun. Lagi pula, aku tidak mau kau sendirian disaat seperti ini." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun dengan akrab.

Namun perkataan Chanyeol tadi seperti tamparan keras bagi Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka ada bersama Sehun di saat mereka dibutuhkan.

"Baekhyun-ah… aku dengar hari ini kakekmu.."

"Ne… jangan bahas itu lagi. Besok pagi adalah acara pemakaman kakekku. Aku harap kau dan Luhan bisa hadir sebelum kalian ke rumah sakit"

Baekhyun sengaja memotong kalimat Sehun dengan senyum manis yang menyembunyikan perasaan sedih di matanya. Namun bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika dia tidak berhasil menemukan perasaan sedih itu.

GREB

Sehun memeluk Baekhyun di hadapan Luhan dan Chanyeol. Luhan bersikap biasa ketika mantan suaminya memeluk Baekhyun, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat agak tidak nyaman.

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa ada bersamamu saat kau membutuhkan seseorang di sisimu. Aku mohon maafkan aku.." bisik Sehun yang masih dengan erat memeluk Baekhyun

"Gwaenchanha Oh Sehun… Memang sudah seharusnya kau berada disini. Tempatmu adalah disini, berdiri di samping Luhan dan ada untuk kedua buah hatimu. Aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun yang kini balas memeluk Sehun

Sehun melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun, gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum sangat tulus padanya yang telah ingkar janji.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi.. kau mau ikut aku dan… Luhan?"

Sehun mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang, sedikit tidak enak hati karena dia benar – benar terlihat seperti seorang pria yang tengah menduakan kekasihnya

"Tidak. Aku masih harus mengurus beberpa hal untuk pemakaman kakekku besok. Chanyeol bilang dia tau dimana harus mencari semuanya jadi biar Chanyeol saja yang menemaniku" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum

"Chanyeol?" Sehun megerutkan keningnya lalu menatap kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Aku hanya membantunya… apa kau cemburu?" Chanyeol menantang Sehun dengan mimik sok keren di wajahnya

"Aku tidak akan cemburu… Aku punya Luhan disini.." jawab Sehun dengan mimik wajah yang tak mau kalah keren

"Ya… bagaimana bisa kau bilang seperti itu di hadapan calon istrimu?" pekik Chanyeol tidak santai

"Entahlah… tapi sepertinya calon istriku yang sedang menggandeng tanganmu itu berhutang satu penjelasan padaku" Sehun melirik jemari lentik Baekhyun yang saling tertaut dengan jemari Chanyeol. Keduanya langsung salah tingkah dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun berubah merah

"Sudahlah… aku dan Baekhyun harus pergi. Masih ada acara penting besok. Jangan lupa datang dan minta maaf pada kakek Baekhyun karena kau tidak becus menjaga Baekhyun, arraseo!" Chanyeol berbisik dengan nada penuh intimidasi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian berpamitan dan pergi dari ruang tunggu itu. Tinggalah Sehun, Luhan dan kedua orang tua Sehun disana. Nyonya Oh sedari tadi tak pernah berhenti untuk memeluk Luhan dan memberi kekuatan pada wanita yang telah memberinya dua cucu itu. Hari ini Nyonya Oh dan Luhan tampak dekat. Nyonya Oh tak segan – segan meluapkan kasih sayang dan dukungannya untuk Luhan dan Luhan pun tidak sedikitpun menolak perlakuan ibu dari ayah kedua putranya tersebut.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang, nak?" Tuan Oh bertanya pada Sehun ketika putranya mengambil space kosong di bangku sebelah sang ayah.

"Aku akan melakukan saran dari para dokter. Aku akan pulang bersama Luhan, mempersiapkan apa yang harus disiapkan sesuai dengan kebutuhan anak – anak. Aku juga belum memberi tau sekolah anak – anak tentang keadaan mereka. Aku juga harus mengatur ulang jadwal pekerjaanku agar aku bisa membagi waktu antara kantor dan anak – anak. Mungkin Luhan juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu aku juga perlu menghubungi beberapa orang untuk claim asuransi dan pembiayaan pengobatan HunHan"

Selama Sehun berbicara Tuan Oh hanya memandang putranya itu. Sehun yang terakhir dia temui dulu dengan Sehun yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah dua pribadi yang berbeda. Sungguh waktu dan keadaan memang bisa mendewasakan seseorang.

"Biar Appa juga membantu biaya pengobatan anak – anak, ne?"

"Tidak usah Appa… aku dan Luhan sudah memiliki perencanaan keuangan yang matang untuk menghadapi situasi mendadak seperti ini. Kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya"

Tuan Oh kembali memandangi wajah putranya yang kini semakin tampan dan berwibawa. Entah kapan wajah tirus dan menggemaskan Sehun berubah menjadi sedemikian tampan, tenang dan memberi kesan menlindungi seperti itu.

"Kau benar – benar sudah dewasa, nak… Appa benar – benar bangga padamu"

"Aku hanya ingin bisa bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang aku lakukan. Seperti apa yang appa katakan dulu, jika aku yang membuat masalahnya maka aku yang harus bertanggung jawab dan menyelesaikannya. Aku memegang teguh prinsip bertanggung jawab itu"

Hati Tuan Oh merasakan dilemma. Disatu sisi dia sedih mendengar anaknya harus mengerti arti tanggung jawab dengan semua kepedihan hidup yang harus dia pikul namun disisi lain Tuan Oh juga merasa bangga bahwa putranya bisa tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang bisa diandalkan.

"Sebaiknya Appa dan Eomma segera pulang dan beristirahat. Ini sudah malam, eomma dan appa tentu perlu istirahat" ujar Sehun yang kini kembali berdiri dan mendekat pada Luhan

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan pulang sekarang. Mungkin Lusa, Appa dan Eomma akan kemari lagi untuk menjenguk mereka" kata Tuan Oh yang juga bangkit dari duduknya

"Ne… kalau begitu Eomma pergi dulu. Luhan-ah… eomma mohon, pertimbangkanlah permintaan eomma.." ucap Nyonya Oh seraya mengelus pipi Luhan

"permintaan? Permintaan apa?" Sehun yang terlihat bingung menghampiri Luhan dan menggenggam tangan lembut mantan istrinya itu

"Ini adalah permintaan seorang ibu pada anak perempuannya. Jika kau bukan perempuan kau tak perlu tau" canda Nyonya Oh yang berhasil membuat wajah lelah Luhan merekah karena senyum

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan memasuki rumah yang ditempati oleh Luhan dan anak – anak. Sehun sempat mengecek rumah sebelah namun sepertinya Baekhyun belum pulang dari kegiatan persiapannya. Luhan menyalakan semua lampu yang dibutuhkan untuk menerangi rumah minimalis itu, sementara Sehun terus membuntuti Luhan sedari tadi.

"Apa kau masih cemas?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang kini baru akan naik tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua

"Sedikit. Tapi aku mencoba untuk percaya pada tim medis. Aku percaya bahwa HunHanku adalah anak – anak yang kuat" Luhan tersenyum lemah namun satu tangan kirinya mencengkram pinggirang tangga dengan sangat kuat

Sehun perlahan maju mendekat kearah Luhan. Luhan berada satu anak tangga diatas Sehun, itu membuat tubuh mereka memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama. Satu tangan Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang meremas tangga, Sehun menggenggam tangan lembut itu dan maju satu langkah lagi hingga tak ada spasi antara keduanya dan kemudian…

Sehun menempelkan bibir tipisnya di bibir Luhan, satu tangannya yang bebas meraih pinggang Luhan dan membawa tubuh wanita itu mendekat tanpa jarak dengan tubuhnya. Bibir Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan secara lembut dan perlahan, membuat Luhan yang tadinya kaget kini semakin menikmati kecupan – kecupan hangat Sehun di bibirnya.

Seiring dengan bibir Sehun yang semakin lama melumat bibirnya semakin dalam. Hati Luhan pun semakin ikut bergejolak. Luapan emosi takut, sedih, lelah dan gelisah bercampur dengan luapan emosi bahagia, nyaman, cinta dan kerinduannya. Luhan merasakan semua emosi sekaligus, dan itu membuat mata rusanya kembali berkaca – kaca.

Sehun membuka mata sipitnya yang tajam ketika perlahan tangan Luhan tak lagi kaku dalam genggamannya dan rasa asin dari pipi basah Luhan mulai masuk kedalam indera pengecapnya. Sehun mengalihkan tangannya dari tangan Luhan menuju pipi tirus sang mantan istri. Perlahan mencoba mengusap air mata yang berjatuhan lalu mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut dan cukup lama.

"Maaf jika aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk anak kita, maaf jika tadi aku hanya bisa diam dan pasrah menunggu kepastian keadaan mereka tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk mereka" ujar Sehun yang kini membenamkan kepalana pada dada Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap punggung Sehun yang mulai bergetar. Selama 7 jam berada di lorong tunggu ruang operasi Sehun tak sama sekali menangis, pria itu hanya beraut cemas dan matanya memerah. Tapi disaat pria itu hanya berdua bersama Luhan, tangisannya seketika pecah. Sehun pun meluapkan emosinya yang berkecambuk. Entah bagaimana seharusnya mengungkapkan emosi yang Sehun rasakan, tapi menangis pada Luhan seperti ini membuat sedikit beban dalam hatinya terkikis.

"Aku pun tidak berbuat apa – apa untuk mereka, Hun-ah… Kau jangan merasa bersalah karena itu" ucap Luhan ketika dia yakin suaranya tak akan bergetar.

"Aku takut sekali kehilangan Jaehun… Aku takut sekali kehilangan anak – anakku Lu… Aku belum sempat menjadi ayah yang baik untuk mereka. Aku sangat takut jika Tuhan tak memberikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua yang kulakukan"

Sehun terus meracau dan mengungkapkan apa yang pra itu pendam dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa Luhan yang tadinya meresa lemah kini seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membuat Sehun menjadi kuat. Saat itu lah Luhan juga sadar jika mantan suaminya itu juga punya perasaan yang lembut dan kecemasan yang sama besarnya dengan dirinya. Sehun bahkan lebih baik, pria itu berhasil terlihat tegar dihadapan semua orang. Disisi lain relung hati Luhan merasa spesial, ketika Sehun hanya menangis di hadapannya, hal itu membuat Luhan semakin yakin bahwa mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Luhan ketika Sehun melepaskan pelukannya

"Aku bahkan lupa jika aku punya perut" ujar Sehun mengusap perut datarnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mandi lalu menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita"

.

Sehun dan Luhan baru saja menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Luhan hanya memasak makanan instan mengingat perut mereka sudah sangat lapar. Tak ada hal penting yang mereka bicarakan selama makan malam. Luhan juga agak disibukkan dengan telepon yang masuk dari butiknya. Butik Luhan nampaknya mengalami masa krisis selama Luhan berada di ruang operasi tadi. Beberapa hal buruk terjadi seperti butik Luhan dicap tidak becus dalam mengorganisasi pementasannya, kesalahan musik dan pengaturan cahaya sampai model yang mengeluh karena management backstage sangat tidak professional. Beruntung Luhan bekerja bersama orang – orang brilliant, anak buah Luhan nampaknya mampu untuk menanggulangi semua masalah itu dengan baik. Dan barusan juga Luhan sudah menginstruksikan anak buahnya untuk beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan.

"Apa semuanya baik – baik saja?" tanya Sehun ketika Luhan meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja makan

"Ya… semuanya baik. Maaf aku hanya masak makanan instan" ujar Luhan seraya menakupkan kedua tangannya

"Jangan minta maaf, apapun yang kau buatkan akan aku makan. Tapi jika itu untuk anak – anak… aku tidak mau kau lalai" balas Sehun dengan tatapan mata pura – pura serius

"Lu…"

Sehun memanggil Luhan ketika beberapa saat hening diantara mereka, Luhan membulatkan matanya pertanda dia siap mendengarkan ucapan Sehun baru setelah itu Sehun berkatan,

"Terima kasih kau masih menyimpan baju lamaku di rumah ini"

Wajah Luhan merona merah ketika Sehun memandangnya tajam sambil tersenyum sangat tampan. Bahkan kini jantungnya berdebar cukup cepat.

"Kenapa kau menyimpan baju ini?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Sebelum makan malam tadi Sehun memang ingin pulang untuk mandi di rumah sebelah, namun Luhan bilang Sehun lebih baik mandi di rumah itu. Dan jika masalahnya adalah Sehun yang tak punya baju ganti, Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia masih menyimpan baju Sehun di rumah itu. Itu adalah baju – baju lama Sehun yang tak Sehun bawa ketika meninggalkan rumah itu saat mereka bercerai. Tak satupun barang yang Sehun bawa kecuali buku – bukunya dan semua penunjang perkuliahannya.

"Aku sengaja menyimpannya… melihat bajumu masih ada di lemari membuatku merasa tidak sendirian, rasanya seperti kau masih tinggal di rumah ini. Dan jika suatu saat nanti kau kembali lagi ke rumah ini, kau tidak akan merasa pernah meninggalkan rumah ini"

Luhan memberikan alasan yang membuat Sehun jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada Luhan. Sehun jadi merasa semakin yakin bahwa selama ini pun Luhan merindukannya sebanyak dirinya merindukan Luhan.

CHUP

Luhan membelalakkan matanya ketika Sehun mencuri kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Sehun tersenyum sangat manis hingga membuat kedua matanya hanya berupa garis. Luhan yang tak bisa menahan senyumannya hanya mencubit pelan pipi Sehun beberapa kali.

"Lu… sebenarnya apa yang eommaku minta padamu? Apa aku boleh tau?"

"Hmm… kau penasaran ya?"

"Tentu saja… Apa aku boleh tau?"

"Eomma… dia mimintaku untuk kembali rujuk denganmu demi anak – anak. Dia bahkan meminta maaf jika selama ini keluargamu berlaku kasar pada kita. Dia meminta kita untuk kembali bersatu"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti kemudian Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menatap kedua mata rusa di hadapannya dengan tajam.

"Setelah HunHan diijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit, aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumahmu…. Karena aku sudah siap untuk bertemu kedua orang tuamu sekali lagi, aku sudah siap untuk meminangmu dengan cara yang tepat. Apapun yang orang tuamu katakana tentangku nanti, aku sudah lebih dari siap untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Aku ingin mempersuntingmu dengan cara yang tepat."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun. Itu benar – benar di luar dugaan Luhan. Sehun ingin mempersunting Luhan dengan cara yang tepat. Luhan mengerti maksud perkataan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. Kesalahan masa lalu yang mengharuskan Sehun datang pada orang tuanya dan mempersuntingnya dengan cara yang tidak bisa dikatakan benar. Masihkah itu semua bisa dilakukan?

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi… ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Selamat pagi, Aku Oh Sehun… ayah dari pasien Oh Jaehun dan Oh Jaehan di kamar VIP 3, aku akan menyelesaikan administrasi kesehatan putraku"

"Baiklah Tuan Oh, silakan duduk"

Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi ruang pembayaran administari excutive rumah sakit tempat Jaehun dan Jaehan dirawat. Tiga hari sudah berlalu pasca operasi Jaehun. Meskipun Jaehun masih dalam keadaan coma dan Jaehan juga masih belum memberikan tanda – tanda akan bangun dari tidurnya, namun semua laporan dokter yang masuk menyatakan bahwa perlahan – lahan kondisi mereka semakin membaik.

"Pasien atas nama Oh Jaehun dan Oh Jaehan, dengan perawatan khusus di bagian Kardiovaskular?"

"Ya… benar…"

"Total biaya yang harus dibayarkan diluar claim asuransi adalah 20 juta Won"

Sehun tersenyum dengan ramah lalu memberikan kartu kreditnya pada petugas administrasi. Sehun seperti biasa dengan teliti membaca satu persatu lembar tagihan yang dia bayarkan, namun keningnya berkerut ketika nama dokter yang bertanda tangan sebagai penanggung jawab tindakan pada pasien bukanlah nama dokter Wu Yifan, melainakan Dokter Kim Jongdae.

"Permisi… Aku rasa ini sebuah kesalahan, dokter yang menangani putraku adalah Dokter Wu Yifan, bukan Dokter Kim Jongdae"

"Ah maaf, coba saya cek kembali Tuan"

Petugas itu kembali mengecek data administrasi Jaehun dan Jaehan dan beberapa saat kemudian si petugas kembali kepada Sehun

"Maaf Tuan tapi data kami sudah benar. Kedua putra anda memang ditangani oleh Dokter Kim Jongdae terhitung sehari setelah operasi di lakukan. Dan… Dokter Wu Yifan juga sudah tidak bekerja di rumah sakit ini sejak kemarin, tuan"

"Apa? Memangnya Dokter Wu Yifan kemana?"

"Saya tidak tau pasti Tuan, tapi yang saya tau Dokter Wu telah mengundurkan diri sejak kemarin dan semua pasiennya telah dipindah tangankan pada dokter lain"

"Baiklah… terimakasih.. saya permisi dulu"

Sehun keluar dari ruang pembayaran administrasi menuju ke ruang rawat putranya. Sehun mendapati Luhan berbicara dengan Dokter Huang yang Sehun kenal sebagai dokter anaknya HunHan.

"Yifan sudah mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit ini. Yang aku tau, dia melaporkan dirinya sendiri atas tindakan Malprakteknya pada Jaehun. Kemarin dia mengikuti sidang kode etik kedokteran dan Yifan terbukti bersalah. Yifan tidak dipenjara karena Jaehun selamat, tetapi Yifan… status kedokteran Yifan telah dicabut, Yifan tidak berhak lagi praktek atau bekerja sebai dokter. Sejak kemarin aku sudah berusaha mencari Yifan tapi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Yifan menghilang begitu saja"

Zitao menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan dan kebetulan Sehun juga mendengarnya. Dan apa itu katanya Yifan pergi? Begitu saja? Tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya dan Luhan? Terlebih pada Jaehun dan Jaehan? Kenapa pria itu pengecut sekali? Setelah dia menrusak seluruh hidupnya lalu dia menghilang begitu saja?

"Sejak kemarin tidak ada yang tau kemana perginya Yifan. Bahkan dokter Kim Jongdae hanya bilang jika dia menitipkan HunHan padanya, tidak lebih" tambah Zitao dengan raut wajah lelahnya. Bisa ditebak jika dokter cantik itu tidak tidur semalaman mungkin untuk mencari Yifan.

"Hh…Hyung… Hyuuung…"

Sebuah suara lemah terdengar dari arah tempat tidur kembar di ruangan itu. Dengan sigap dokter Huang mengecek kearah kedua pasien yang terbaring di ruangan itu diikuti dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hhyuung…"

Jaehan perlahan menggerakkan kedua tangannya lalu membuka matanya dengan perlahan – lahan

"Jaehan-ah… Oh Jaehan…" Zitao memanggil bocah kecil itu dan yang dipanggil hanya memandang langit – langit ruangan dengan tatapan bingung

"Eomma…. Appa…" Jaehan memanggil kedua orang tuanya ketika matanya menangkap bayangan mereka

"Ne Jaehan-ah… Eomma dan Appa disini" ujar Luhan dengan senyum kelegaan di wajahnya

"Hyung eodisseoyeo?" tanya anak itu dengan suara super lemah dan seraknya

"Hyung masih tidur, dia ada disebelahmu… sebentar lagi Hyungmu pasti bangun" Sehun mengusap kening Jaehan dan memberikan senyuman semangat pada putranya

"Hyung tidak jadi pergi kan?" tanya Jaehan kemudian

"Ani… Hyungmu tidak pergi kemana – mana sayang" balas Luhan meyakinkan

"Tekanan dara Jaehan normal, ritme detak jantungnya pun stabil, jika keadaannya tetap seperti ini maka Jaehan sudah bisa melepaskan kabel – kabel EKG di tubuhnya dan juga selang pernapasannya. Tapi untuk IV, Jaehan harus tetap memakainya dulu" ujar Zitao yang terlihat cukup bersemangat atas perkembangan Jaehan

"Jaehan-ah annyeong… apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Zitao menyapa Jaehan ketika dokter cantik itu meletakkan kembali stetoskop di lehernya

Jaehan mengangguk lemah kemudian berkata, "Tapi aku mimpi buruk… aku mimpi Hyung pergi meninggalkanku… lalu aku mengejarnya dan Hyung kembali"

Jaehan megatakan kata – perkata dalam kalimatnya dengan susah payah karena kondisinya yang masih cukup lemah untuk ukuran normal.

"Jangan khawatir sayang, semua akan baik – baik saja. Sebentar lagi Hyungmu juga pasti sembuh" Zitao mengelus lembut pipi Jaehan dan kembali tersenyum

Setelah Zitao keluar dari ruang rawat Jaehan, Luhan dan Sehun segera mengitari putra bungsunya yang kini melihat mereka satu sama lain dengan senyum ceria meski wajahnya masih pucat. Luhan ingin sekali memeluk putra bungsunya bagaikan sudah tak bertemu sangat lama.

Ada kelegaan yang sedikit demi sedikit bisa melegakan hati Luhan dan Sehun. Setidaknya, satu diantara dua putra mereka sudah kembali. Dan mereka yakin, Jaehun juga akan segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Hari itu Sehun dan Luhan habiskan utnuk bersama Jaehan. Kondisi Jaehan pulih begitu cepat, Dokter Kim Jongdae pun memberikan izin untuk mencabut semua alat medis di tubuh Jaehan kecuali IV yang masih menancap di tangan kecilnya karena Jaehan harus menghabiskan satu kantong penuh, itu berarti IV baru boleh dilepaskan setelah sore nanti.

Tak terasa malam pun tiba. Sudah saatnya Jaehan untuk kembali tidur, Jaehan memejamkan matanya perlahan namun sebenarnya dia tidak tidur. Anak itu hanya ingin memejamkan matanya saja. Tapi sang ibu yang sepertinya tertipu dengan wajah lugu Jaehan yang masih agak pucat menyimpulkan bahwa anak bungsunya itu sudah tetitdur.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau membahas ini tapi… Aku terkejut dengan keputusan yang Yifan ambil" Sehun memulai percakapan dengan Luhan setelah lama memikirkan perlu atau tidak membahas hal itu sekarang. Tapi jika tidak dibahas, itu hanya akan menjadi persoalan yang tak pernah selesai dan itu adalah hal yang tidak Sehun sukai

"Sudahlah… aku tidak mau lagi mendengar nama itu. Aku bahkan bersyukur dia menghilang dari hadapanku karena kalaupun dia masih berani berdiri di hadapanku aku tetap tidak akan memaafkannya atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Jaehun" Luhan bersikap agak ketus ketika pembicaraan tentang Yifan dimulai.

"Tapi bagaimanapun, dia jugalah orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan Jaehun kembali" Sehun berkata dengan nada rendah, mencoba agar Luhan tak tersinggung

"Haaaah…" Luhan menghela napas beratnya, memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu berkata, "Ya… kau benar, dia juga orang yang menyelamatkan Jaehun. Dan jika dipikir kembali, kesalahan ini sumbernya ada padaku, jika saja aku tidak mempercayainya, jika saja aku tidak membiarkannya masuk dalam kehidupan kita dan jika saja aku tidak terlalu lemah … ini semu…"

CHUP

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang bicara sangat cepat, Luhan lagi – lagi harus kaget dengan kebiasaan Sehun yang entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini sering kali mencuri kecupan dibibirnya.

"Jangan membenci Yifan, ku mohon…" ucap Sehun dengan senyum tipis dan satu usapan lembut di kepala Luhan.

"Jika tidak ada Yifan, kita tidak akan tau jika kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain. Jika tidak ada Yifan, maka aku tidak bisa membuktikan padamu betapa aku sangat mencintai kalian. Jika tidak ada Yifan, kita tidak akan tau bahwa kekuatan cinta kita dan anak – anak sangat besar. Yifan memegang peran penting untuk rumah tangga kita. Meskipun dia datang dengan perannya sebagai antagonis, tapi jika dia tidak ada… kita tidak pernah tau rasanya ingin mati karena terlalu merindukan. Jadi aku mohon… jangan membencinya, okay?"

Sehun membujuk Luhan dengan suara super lembut dan satu tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Luhan. Tak lama kemudian Luhan memberingsut masuk kedalam dekapan Sehun. Harus diakui bahwa dia juga setuju dengan apa yang sehun katakan. Jika tidak ada Yifan, semua hal pahit yang berakhir indah ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Maaf, malam ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu di rumah sakit. Aku harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Kau tidak apa – apa ada di sini sendirian?" Sehun bertanya sambil balas memeluk Luhan dengan erat

Luhan pun bergelayut manja di tubuh jangkung suaminya. "Tentu saja tidak apa – apa sayang… Kau pulang lah dan kerjakan tugasmu hingga tuntas, aku akan menunggumu disini.. kau harus cepat kembali" bisik Luhan dengan nada yang cukup manja dan itu membuat Sehun ingin sekali menggemas pipi Luhan

"Sampai di rumah aku akan menelponmu" kata Sehun lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan yang pas berada di hadapan bibirnya

"Aku akan menunggu telponmu" balas Luhan ditambah kecupan di dada Sehun

Chup… Chup…

Luhan dan Sehun saling mengecup satu sama lain lalu diakhiri oleh pelukan hangat.

"Baiklah… akan aku antar kau sampai di lobby. Aku harus meminta laporan kesehatan Jaehun di resepsionis" Luhan tersenyum manis lalu keduanya bergandengan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat. Jaehan membuka matanya diikuti dengan senyuman lebar penuh kebahagiaan. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari apa yang baru saja dilihat ah ralat… diintipnya. Meskipun tidak jelas apa yang orang tuanya bicarakan, namun melihat kedua orangtuanya saling memeluk dan mencium membuatnya bahagia beribu – ribu kali lipat. Apakah itu tanda bahwa orang tuanya akan kembali bersama lagi?

Jaehan langsung terduduk sangking semangatnya, jarum IV Jaehan sudah tercabut jadi anak itu bisa leluasa bergerak.

"HYUNG!" Jaehan memanggil kakaknya yang masih tertidur pulas lengkap dengan banyak kabel di tubuhnya.

Jaehan yang tau jika Hyungnya tak mungkin menjawab langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di sebelah kakaknya.

"Hyung lihat? Tadi eomma dan appa saling berpelukan… apa itu tandanya mereka akan bersama lagi? Uah… jika benar maka itu adalah hal yang menakjubkan! Hyun harus segera bangun agar Hyung bisa melihatnya sendiri"

Jaehan bermonolog dengan wajah cerianya. Jahan kembali meraih satu tangan Jaehun namun anak itu hanya berani menggenggam jemarinya saja.

"Hyung cepatlah sembuh… aku sangat takut Hyung pergi… Aku… aku melihat banyak hal mengerikan yang membuatku semakin tidak mau kau pergi Hyung. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku janji tidaka kan jadi adik yang nakal. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji padamu Hyung… aku akan selalu melindungimu dengan sekuat tenagaku. Aku akan menjadi pelindung yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tidak akan keberatan jika harus melihat banyak hal – hal mengerikan tapi jika itu membuatkku tidak kehilanganmu maka aku akan melakukanya."

Jaehan mulai berkaca – kaca, susah baginya untuk mengucapkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi ketika anak itu mencapai sebuah kesimpulan, akhirnya dia berkata…

" _ **Karena dikehidupanmu yang lalu… kau adalah Hyungku, maka di kehidupan ini dan yang akan datang kau harus tetap menjadi hyungku. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Meskipun kau tidak bisa mendengarku tapi aku berjanji, aku akan selalu menjagamu karena kau hyungku"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 8: Love you right**_

" **Kali ini aku akan membuatmu mengenakan gaun pengantin yang cantik dan membawamu ke altar, benar – benar ke altar. Kali ini aku juga akan menyematkan cincin di tanganmu setelah mengucapkan sumpahku padamu di hadapan Tuhan. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia sebagaimana mestinya dengan cara yang tepat."**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Annyeonghaseyo! Yo! Yo! Yo!**_

 **Ini apaan? Udah 5 bulan ya gue menghilang gitu aja? Sorry guys… gue minta maaf banget karena gue terlalu sibuk akan dunia yang fana ini sehingga gue melupakan apa yang sebenarnya gue inginkan. Gue akui selama ini gue udah menjadi gak bertanggung jawab banget karena ninggalin ini semua tanpa ada penyelesaian pasti. Gue bener – bener minta maaf sama kalian karena udah menggantung cerita ini sampai berbulan – bulan bahkan tanpa kejelasan.**

 **Tapi sekarang gue udah bisa lebih bijaksana dalam membagi waktu dan mengenal diri gue sendiri. Ini. Menulis fan fiction adalah hal yang gue inginkan. Gue gak masalah kalo harus meninggalkan semua kesibukan gue untuk ini. Karen ague cinta sama dunia tulis menulis begini. Bukan dunia kerja yang membuat gue malah kehilangan diri gue sendiri, merubah gue jadi orang lain yang penuh emosi dan menyebalkan. Sekarang gue udah megurangi banyak pekerjaan gue. Gue gak bermaksud untuk menyerah sama pekerjaan gue tapi gue hanya mau hidup lebih baik aja. Gue mau dunia gue seseimbang dulu. Antara hobi, karir, belajar dan kehidupan social gue seimbang. Gak lagi melulu semua tentang pekerjaan. Bukannya sombong, tapi gue sendiri ngerasain. Duit banyak tapi harus jadi orang lain itu gak enak. Lebih baik jadi sederhana tapi bahagia.**

 **So… disini gue mau mengutip apa yang kakeknya Baekhyun bilang ke Jaehun.**

" _Kadang kala kita memang merasa lelah dengan semua hal yang kita jalani. Ada saatnya kita merasa jenuh menahan rasa sakit dan jenuh menjalani keterbatasan yang kita miliki. Dan ada waktunya juga kita harus berhenti dan mengakhiri semuanya"_

" _Tapi… kita hanya boleh berhenti dan mengakhiri semuanya ketika itu benar – benar selesai. Kita tidak boleh meninggalkan sesuatu yang kita jalani dan lakukan hanya karena itu sulit dan melelahkan. Kita tidak bisa mengakhiri semua hal yang belum selesai kita lakukan. Kau tentu saja boleh merasa lelah dengan rasa sakit yang ada di dadamu, tapi ketika orang – orang disekitarmu tidak pernah menyerah untukmu dan berkorban banyak untukmu apakah itu adil untuk mereka jika kau menyerah sekarang?"_

 **Dan makasi banget buat kalian yang udah gak pernah nyerah untuk ngingetin gue biar gue tetep nulis, tetep lanjutin apa yang gue buat dan akhirnya membuat gue kembali ke dunia yang emang gue banget ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua pembaca setia yang sayang banget sama gue.**

 **Gue disini mau minta maaf kalo cerita di chap ini terasa hambar dan monoton, HunHan momennya sedikit malah kebanyakan nyeritain kejadian di ruang operasi. Tapi… ya itu gue lakuin biar kalian semua tau kalo gak ada kata menyerah bagi orang tua yang ingin menyelamatkan anaknya.**

 **sincerely**

 **-xiugarbaby-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please leave your Comment and Review. Chaw! Saranghaeyeo!**


	8. Love You Right

**HUNHAN FOREVER! HUNHAN FOR LIFE!**

 **.  
HUNHAN GIVE AWAY CHALLENGE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xiugarbaby (formerly Aruna Wu)**

 **presents**

 **.**

" **E.N.D"**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **GS – Rated M – Family Life – Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya ketika mobil _all new Subaru XV_ putih milik Luhan yang dia gunakan terparkir rapi di dalam garasi rumahnya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada rumah bergaya minimalis dengan dua lantai itu, tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala dan suasananya terasa mencekam. Sehun yang masih belum turun dari mobilnya langsung mengecek ponselnya. Tak ada pesan atau telpon dari Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya gadis itu hanya diam tanpa memberi kabar apapun jika sesuatu terjadi dan seingat Sehun, gadis itu juga tidak memberitau jika dia pergi keluar. Sehun dengan segala pikiran buruknya langsung keluar dari dalam mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya melalui pintu belakang dengan tergesa – gesa.

Sehun mencoba melebarkan mata sipitnya untuk membaca situasi gelap dengan sedikit sinar bulan yang menyusup melalui celah – celah tirai rumah itu. Sehun memelankan langkah kakinya, sebisa mungkin membuat kehadirannya tanpa suara sama sekali. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi kemeja Sehun dan pikiran pria tampan itu sudah menyusun banyak strategi jika sesuatu yang buruk seperti perampokan terjadi di rumahnya. Sehun tak bisa bohong, kali ini dia sangat takut jika Baekhyun menjadi korban dari kejadian tak menyenangkan yang dibayangkan kepalanya. Jika itu benar terjadi maka Sehun benar – benar sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi.

Sehun mengarahkan langkah kakinya ke kamar Baekhyun, berharap jika gadis itu ada di sana dengan keadaan baik, atau mungkin menangis karena Baekhyun sangat takut gelap. Sehun hanya bisa berharap bahwa Baekhyun baik – baik saja.

"Aaaah..."

Suara desahan terdengar dari dalam kamar Baekhyun. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun mempercepat langkahnya di dalam lorong remang – remang rumahnya.

"Aku bahkan belum melakukannya, Baek…"

Langkah Sehun terhenti ketika suara selanjutnya yang dia dengar adalah suara Chanyeol. Ya, jelas sekali. Sehun sudah amat sangat mengenal betul suara berat rekan kerjanya itu. Sehun tidak mungkin salah dengar, itu adalah suara Park Chanyeol.

"Tapi itu pasti sakit sekali Chanyeol-ah…"

Balas Baekhyun dengan rengekan manja. Kening Sehun mengerut seiring dengan langkahnya yang membeku. Sehun mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kamar Baekhyun, antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dalam keadaan rumah yang gelap gulita dan suara berat mengintimidasi Chanyeol yang berpadu dengan rengekan manja Baekhyun.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan Baek, kau tau kan… aku mencintaimu, jadi aku tidak akan membuatmu sakit…"

"Janji… ini tidak akan sakit?"

"Iya… aku janji, aku bukan lah orang yang suka ingkar janji.."

"Tapi…"

"Ayolah Baek… semakin kau merengek, kau hanya memperlama permainannya"

Sehun memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan hembusan napas panjang berulang kali yang dia lakukan untuk mengontrol emosi di dadanya. Kepala Sehun sudah tak bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Entah kenapa Sehun mendadak marah dan membenci keadaan ini. Yang jelas, apapun yang kedua orang itu lakukan di kamar Baekhyun, Sehun tidak akan tinggal diam jika Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun apalagi jika pria itu sampai menodai Baekhyun.

"Bisa aku lakukan sekarang?"

Sehun kembali mendengar Chanyeol meminta persetujuan Baekhyun, dan tanpa aba – aba Sehun langsung membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan kasar dan berteriak…

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

"Se… Sehun-ah…

"Ya… Oh Sehun… kau membuatku kaget!"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya bersamaan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang nampak kaget. Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun malah kembali mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap bingung pada posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sehun melihat dengan jelas kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama – sama duduk diatas ranjang sempit di kamar Baekhyun. Satu tangan Chanyeol memegang erat kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sementara satu tangannya lagi sudah melayang tepat beberapa senti meter di depan kening Baekhyun. Kamar itu diterangi oleh cahaya temaram 3 buah lilin yang diletakkan di sekeliling kamar Baekhyun.

"A… apa… yang… kalian… lakukan?"

Sehun yang tadi mendobrak pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh amarah dan kobaran emosi, kini bertanya dengan sedikit terbata lengkap dengan raut wajah malu dicampur bingung. Kini gantian Chanyeol yang menghela napasnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sedikit mengejek.

"Kami sedang bermain _scrable! Wae?"_ Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya yang melayang di depan kening Baekhyun lalu mengangkat sebuah papan permainan dengan huruf – huruf magnet yang menempel pada papan dengan kotak kotak kecil itu.

Baekhyun yang tau jika Sehun telah salah paham padanya dan Chanyeol langsung mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu menghampiri sahabatnya yang dengan jelas bisa Baekhyun lihat jika pria itu kini sedang berlumuran keringat.

"Kau baru pulang, Hun-ah? Bagaimana anak – anak? Apa ada kabar baik?" Baekhyun menyambut Sehun dengan mengambil tas ransel yang Sehun gendong di satu bahunya.

Chanyeol merubah raut wajahnya ketika melihat Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun dengan lembut dan bertingkah selayaknya Baekhyun adalah istri Sehun. Dengan kata lain, Chanyeol cemburu.

"Maaf… aku salah paham" ujar Sehun pada Baekhyun dan nada bicaranya pun jadi lembut. Sangat berhasil membuat Chanyeol makin cemburu.

" _Aigoo…_ memangnya kau pikir kami sedang melakukan apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bibir terpout di wajah imutnya.

" _Ani…_ aku hanya khawatir kau… kau dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang bodoh… kau tau kan maksudku?" kini Sehun menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu

" _Aish!_ Isi kepalamu ini memang selalu saja hal – hal mesum!" sahut Baekhyun seraya mengacak rambut Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol tak tahan lagi melihat adegan sok mesra antara gadis yang baru saja diam – diam menjadi kekasihnya selama beberapa hari itu dengan sang rekan kerja yang mendadak jadi menyebalkan dimatanya.

"Hei… masih ada aku disini… jangan bertingkah selayaknya dunia ini milik kalian berdua!" hardik Chanyeol dengan kilatan mata cemburu.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada mengejek

"Ani" sahut Chanyeol namun dengan wajah tertekuk

"By the way, kenapa _rumah kita_ gelap gulita seperti ini?" Sehun memberi pertanyaan pada Baekhyun dengan menambahkan penekanan pada kata rumah kita dan itu membuat Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia sedang cemburu berat

"Ada konsleting di salah satu saluran listriknya dan tadi sore aku sudah menghubungi petugas kelistrikan tapi mereka bilang ini baru bisa selesai besok pagi" ujar Baekhyun seraya melonggarkan dasi di leher Sehun

"Kau mau kita pindah ke hotel?" tanya Sehun sambil melepas kancing di pergelangan tangan kemejanya

"Ya… ya… ya… bisa kah kalian berhenti menebar kemesraan?" protes Chanyeol dan dihadiahi senyum jahil dari Baekhyun dan Sehun

"Apa kau punya kunci rumah sebelah? Ku rasa rumah Luhan listriknya tidak bermasalah. Jujur saja aku belum mandi" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya tapi Sehun sudah tidak lagi membalas dengan jawaban manja

"Aku pulang dengan mobil Luhan, coba aku cek dulu, jika kuncinya ada kita akan ke rumah sebelah tapi jika kuncinya tidak ada… kau boleh ikut Chanyeol ke rumah kakaknya jika kau mau dan aku bisa kembali ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana?"

Sehun memaparkan ide yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit mendelik namun Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyum manis dan acungan jempol. Sampai detik ini memang tak satupun dari Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol yang memberitahukan pada Sehun tentang hubungan mereka. Tapi Sehun bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol selalu ada di samping Baekhyun dan bahkan tak hanya sekali Sehun melihat Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Meskipun Sehun merasa ikut bahagia akan hubungan mereka yang entah kenapa harus disembunyikan, namun disisi lain Sehun memiliki beberapa hal yang memberatkan hatinya untuk mempercayakan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Demi cintanya pada Luhan, Baekhyun sudah Sehun anggap seperti adik perempuannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **E.N.D**

 **[Ex-Husband Next Door]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 8: Love You Right**_

" **Kali ini aku akan membuatmu mengenakan gaun pengantin yang cantik dan membawamu ke altar, benar – benar ke altar. Kali ini aku juga akan menyematkan cincin di tanganmu setelah mengucapkan sumpahku padamu di hadapan Tuhan. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia sebagaimana mestinya dengan cara yang tepat.** _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk saling berhadapan di sofa ruang keluarga rumah yang ditinggali Luhan. Ternyata benar dugaan Sehun, Luhan pasti menyimpan kunci rumah cadangan di mobilnya. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang sibuk menatap layar TV namun dari wajahnya tersirat sangat jelas bahwa pikiran pria bermarga Park itu tidak berada di tempat yang sama. Sementara Sehun, ayah dua anak itu disibukkan dengan beberapa lembaran kertas biru dan putih yang terpapar di seluruh permukaan meja ruang tengah. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari keduanya, sejak Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi hingga saat ini, hanya ada suara pembaca berita dan narasi reporter yang memenuhi ruangan.

Sehun tidak bermaksud untuk mengintimidasi Chanyeol dengan keterdiamannya yang tak biasa. Sehun hanya menunggu Chanyeol untuk berbicara duluan karena pria itu yakin Chanyeol pasti punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan dengannya.

"Se..Sehun-ah…"

Akhirnya suara serak Chanyeol berhasil memecahkan kebekuan tipis diantara keduanya.

"Ya?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari gulungan berwarna biru. Tampang sok polos Sehun kali ini bahkan membuat Chanyeol makin sulit berkata.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…" Chanyeol mematikan TV kemudian pindah dari Sofa ke lantai yang dilapisi karpet anemone. Tepat di seberang meja Sehun

"Apa ini masalah pekerjaan?" Sehun masih memasang tampang polosnya, berpura – pura tidak melihat bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol di hadapannya saat ini. Kalau boleh jujur, menurut Sehun saat ini Chanyeol terlihat seperti anak usia 8 tahun yang menyerahkan diri kepada seorang pemilik rumah yang kacanya pecah karena tendangan bola nyasar yang dia lakukan.

"Bukan… ini bukan masalah pekerjaan. Ini… masalah aku dan Baekhyun" Chanyeol menghela napas cukup panjang sesaat setelah berbicara

Dengan cekatan kedua tangan Sehun menggulung semua kertas – kertas biru berukuran lebar dihadapannya dan menumpuk beberapa berkas menjadi satu. Menyingkirkan mereka sampai ke sudut meja lalu duduk tegak menghadap Chanyeol dengan tatapan serius.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Aku menyukai Baekhyun"

"Lalu?"

Tanggapan Sehun terlalu singkat, entah kenapa kali ini Chanyeol tidak mampu berkutik di hadapan Sehun. Biasanya Chanyeol lah yang sering mengintimdasi Sehun masalah proyek pekerjaan. Tapi kali ini entah bagaimana Sehun terlihat seperti seorang Ayah yang anak gadisnya akan dilamar.

"Baekhyun juga menyukaiku…"

Chanyeol menunggu reaksi Sehun, tapi pria dua anak itu hanya menggangguk dan wajahnya jadi semakin datar.

"Sehun-ah… bisakah kau merubah raut wajahmu? Demi Tuhan kau membuatku ketakukan!"

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah pada intimidasi Sehun yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin dan degupan jantungnya jadi tidak normal. Sehun akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan mengendurkan kekakuan wajahnya dan memasang raut wajah bersahaja miliknya.

"Aku tau, kau benar – benar menyukai Baekhyun… Aku cukup mengenalmu dengan baik dan aku juga tau, kau bukanlah lelaki yang suka mempermainkan wanita. Kau lelaki yang baik"

Chanyeol berhasil menyingkirkan kegugupannya mendengar kalimat pujian yang Sehun tujukan padanya. Sehun akui betul jika Chanyeol adalah sososk yang serius dan tidak pernah bermain – main pada suatu hubungan, dengan kata lain, Chanyeol adalah orang yang tepat untuk diajak berkomitmen. Tapi senyum Chanyeol memudar ketika Sehun menghembuskan napas cukup berat seraya mengembungkan kedua pipi tirusnya. Setahu Chanyeol, Sehun akan melakukan itu hanya jika dia sedang memikirkan sebuah masalah luar biasa dipikirannya.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu atau bertanya padaku, katakan saja… Aku tau, meskipun kau dan Baekhyun hanya bersahabat, tapi kau sangat menyayangi Baekhyun seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya… dan disini kau boleh menganggapku sebagai calon adik ipar yang meminta Baekhyun kepada kakaknya" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah yang tak kalah seriusnya dengan Sehun

Sehun mengangguk perlahan kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak meragukanmu, sungguh! Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu… tapi, aku juga sangat mengenal keluargamu. Kau berasal dari keluarga yang luar biasa terpandang, Park Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak tau nama Park Seungho? Dua periode sebagai Menteri Teknologi dan Informasi. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan nama Kim Sooyeon? Dokter ahli sekaligus pemilik Laboratorium khusus tulang dan syaraf? Dan siapa juga yang tidak tau nama Park Minseok si Dokter ahli bedah jantung khusus anak? Bahkan kakak iparmu juga tidak kalah terkenalnya, dan setahuku dia juga ikut andil dalam kesembuhan Jaehun dan Jaehanku. Lalu kau, Park Chanyeol, seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan property yang meskipun baru berdiri selama 3 tahun tapi nama perusahaan milikmu sudah menjadi salah satu perusahaan property yang patut diperhitungkan di Asia dan seingatku juga… aku masih bekerja sama denganmu"

Sehun menjeda kalimatnya ketika raut wajah Chanyeol memberi isyarat tak mengerti akan apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Maksudku, kau adalah seorang pangeran, Park Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun adalah seorang rakyat jelata. Kau pasti tau kenapa aku begitu menjaga Baekhyun dan bahkan hampir menikahinya. Kau tidak boleh lupa jika Baekhyun hidup sebatang kara setelah kakeknya meninggal. Kau tidak boleh menutup matamu akan kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tua Baekhyun sudah benar – benar lepas tangan akan kehiudpan Baekhyun. Mereka sudah punya keluarganya masing – masing dan melupakan Baekhyun karena menganggap gadis itu adalah memori buruk masa lalu mereka."

Sehun kembali menjeda kalimatnya, terlihat kini bagaimana Chanyeol menyimak baik – baik apa yang dikatakan rekan kerja sekaligus aset terbesar yang perusahaannya miliki itu.

"Dan jika kau benar – benar mencintai Baekhyun dan ingin memilikinya, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu. Pertama, mampukah kau meyakinkan kedua orang tuamu akan pilihanmu? Kedua, mampukah kau membuat keluarga besarmu menerima Baekhyun dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya? Ketiga, mampukah kau memberikan sebuah keluarga utuh dan penuh kasih sayang yang selama ini tak pernah Baekhyun miliki?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua mata besarnya, kepala lelaki tampan bertelinga lebar itu nampak berpikir sangat berat akan semua ucapan Sehun. Sejujurnya Sehun sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mendikte Chanyeol apalagi memposisikan keluarga Chanyeol sebagai sebuah keluarga arogan. Maksud Sehun sebenarnya cukup sederhana, Sehun hanya ingin Chanyeol mampu menjadi lelaki dewasa yang penuh tanggung jawab dan berani melindungi Baekhyun atas segala hal yang akan mereka lalui nanti. Karena itu adalah hal yang sebelumnya gagal Sehun lakukan untuk Luhan.

"Maafkan aku jika apa yang aku katakan tadi menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi… aku harap kau tidak lupa jika aku pernah gagal sebelumnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin nantinya kau memiliki penyesalan yang sama denganku dan Baekhyun merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti Luhan. Apalagi jika harus ada Jaehun dan Jaehan lainnya. Cukup hidupku saja yang berantakan, tidak dengan kalian. Jadi… aku harap kau bisa menjawab ketiga pertanyaanku tadi sebelum kau berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun bersama sebuah kotak cincin dan meminangnya, kau mengerti?"

Sehun tersenyum ramah sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang kini juga tersenyum lembut. Chanyeol melipat bibirnya yang masih tersenyum kemudian berkata,

"Aku tidak tau jika kau bisa sebijaksana ini Sehun-ah. Sebelumnya aku hanya tau bahwa kau adalah orang yang pekerja keras, disiplin dan cerdas. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi suami yang keren untuk Luhan dan ayah yang baik untuk HunHan dan adik – adik mereka!"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Sehun hanya bisa tersipu. Karena entah mengapa kata 'adik – adik mereka' barusan langsung bisa menggelitik perut Sehun. Kedua pria tampan itu kini saling tertawa, mereka mentertawakan perasaan mereka masing – masing. Dan mungkin pria memang seperti itu, ketika mereka memiliki sebuah masalah besar yang harus dipikirkan matang – matang, mereka malah bergurau dan menertawakannya. Tapi sikap itu sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyepelekan masalah, mereka, kaum pria hanya ingin meringankan apa yang mereka rasakan, membuat hati mereka nyaman selagi memikirkan jalan keluar yang akan mereka lalui untuk masalah besar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak jadi menginap di rumah?"

Luhan yang sedang tidur sambil memeluk Jaehan bertanya dengan sedikit berbisik ketika Sehun masuk ke ruang rawat HunHan dan mencium kening HunHan beserta ibunya.

"Ada yang konslet di jaringan listrik rumahku, jadi semua aliran listrik terpaksa harus diputus. Baekhyun memilih untuk menginap di hotel dekat sekolah dan aku memutuskan untuk ke sini saja. Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa fokus kerja jika kalian masih di sini"

Sehun meletakkan semua gulungan kertasnya diatas meja khusus penjenguk di ruang rawat HunHan. Lelaki itu segera membuka mantelnya lalu melipat ujung sweater lengan panjang berwarna coklat yang dia kenakan.

Setelah yakin Jaehan terlelap tidur, Luhan pun melepas pelukan hangatnya dari si bungsu dan turun dari tempat tidur untuk menghampiri Sehun.

"Apa deadline tender-nya sudah dekat?" tanya Luhan yang kini berdiri dibelakang Sehun yang tengah duduk di sofa dan memandangi kertas lebar berwarna biru di hadapannya. Kedua tangan lembut Luhan mengusap pundak lebar Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum.

"Deadline-nya masih cukup lama, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin mengulur waktu untuk menyelesaikan desain bangunan – bangunan ini. Aku berencana cuti 1 sampai 2 bulan setelah HunHan pulih."

Luhan menghentikan usapan tangannya di bahu Sehun setelah mendengar ucapan mantan suaminya itu. Wanita cantik berpiama merah maroon itupun menempati sisi kosong di sebelah Sehun.

"Kenapa harus mengambil cuti?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Ada banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan setelah kedua putraku sembuh, sayang… dan aku rasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya sambil mengurus semua tender ini. Aku ingin fokus menata kehidupan pribadiku terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan semua hal yang aku buat berantakan" Sehun berkata mantap sambil menyerut sebatang pensil 5B di tangannya.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, apa saja rencanamu?" Luhan yang masih dalam mode penasaran terus mengejar Sehun dengan pertanyaannya

"Ada banyak rencana, tapi yang jelas hal pertama yang akan aku lakukan adalah membawa HunHan pulang ke rumah. Kita harus mengenalkan mereka kepada kakek dan neneknya."

Raut wajah Luhan berubah kaku. Keterkejutan yang tergambar jelas di wajah lembutnya terbaca jelas oleh mata tajam Sehun. Tanpa ada yang harus memberi tahu, Sehun bisa mengerti mengapa Luhan langsung beku mendengar rencananya. Tentu saja, orang tua Sehun sudah bisa menerima keberadaannya dan si kembar di keluarga Oh. Terbukti dari tak pernah absennya ayah dan ibu Sehun menelpon Luhan pasca operasi, Luhan bahkan yakin jika Sehun mengijinkan mereka untuk datang ke rumah sakit, kedua mertua Luhan itu pasti tak akan segan ikut berkemah di ruang rawat kedua cucunya itu.

Luhan melipat bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi menatap Sehun ke arah Jaehun dan Jaehan yang sedang terbaring. Hati Luhan diselimuti kebimbangan dan takut secara bersamaan. Satu pertanyaan sulit sedang ditanyakan oleh kepala Luhan ke hatinya. _"Apakah orang tuamu juga akan menerima kedua puteramu seperti kedua orang tua Sehun?"_

Luhan amat sangat jelas mengingat bagaimana cara ayahnya mengusir Sehun dan dirinya keluar dari rumah setelah mereka menyampaikan kabar kehamilan Luhan. Luhan masih amat sangat jelas bisa mendengar teriakan ayahnya, mengumpat padanya bahwa dia bukanlah lagi bagian dari keluarga Lu, bahwa dirinya bukan lagi anak dari Tuan Lu, bahwa dirinya… tidak akan pernah lagi punya hubungan apapun dengan keluarganya itu. Luhan masih ingat betul semua perkataan ayahnya pada Sehun dan dirinya saat itu. Bahkan masih segar di kepala Luhan bagaimana Sehun memegang kedua bahu Luhan yang berlutut mohon pengampunan pada sang ayah, bagaimana Sehun memeluknya yang menangis minta maaf akan kesalahan yang mereka lakukan, bagaimana Sehun menggenggam erat tangannya ketika mereka meninggalkan rumah besar keluarga Lu, dan bagaimana Sehun berjanji akan mempertahankan dan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya.

Luka pada hati dan jiwa Luhan berdenyut. Tetesan air mata tanpa suara beriringan turun dari dua kelopak mata jernih wanita paling dicintai oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Kedua mata Luhan masih menatap kedua puteranya yang terbaring namun air mata itu tak bisa dibendung, membasahi kedua pipi halusnya.

Sehun meninggalkan semua gulungan kertas di atas meja dan mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Luhan. Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuat ibu dari kedua puteranya itu menangis. Namun Sehun tau betul bahwa rencananya itu adalah hal sensitive bagi Luhan. Sehun sendiri juga tau bahwa sejak hari dimana mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah, Sehun tak pernah lagi mendengar bagaimana Luhan menyebut nama Tuan dan Nyonya Lu. Sehun menyaksikan dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Luhan selalu mencoba tegar meskipun wanita itu telah dihapus dari keluarganya sendiri demi mengikuti Sehun, demi menjadi isteri seorang Oh Sehun, demi menjadi ibu dari Oh Jaehun dan Oh Jaehan. Sehun juga tidak bisa menampik kenyataan jika Luhan teramat sering menangis tanpa suara sambil menatap kedua buah hati mereka dan alasan kenapa Luhan menangis adalah rindu. Rindu kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sehun tau, Luhan rindu orang tuanya ketika HunHan menendangi perutnya dulu, Luhan rindu orang tuanya ketika pertama kali dia mendengar tangisan HunHan, Luhan rindu orang tuanya ketika dokter memfonis jantung Jaehun lemah, Luhan rindu orang tuanya ketika dia bertengkar dengan Sehun, Luhan rindu orang tuanya ketika HunHan meniup lilin ulang tahun mereka yang pertama, Luhan rindu orang tuanya ketika HunHan mulai bisa bicara, berjalan, masuk sekolah, Luhan rindu orang tuanya setiap saat. Dan bodohnya dulu Sehun terlalu egois untuk mau mengerti perasaan rapuh Luhannya.

Tapi detik ini, Sehun bukanlah Sehun yang dulu. Tidak ada lagi Sehun yang egois dan tidak peka. Sehun adalah pria dewasa yang sangat mencintai Luhan.

Sehun perlahan merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya, meletakkan wajah Luhan ke dalam ceruk lehernya dan membiarkan wanita itu terisak di bahunya. Sehun mengusap kepala dan menepuk bahu sempit wanita tercintanya itu. Sehun sudah siap dengan apa yang terjadi. Bahu Luhan semakin bergetar dan isakan tangis mulai terdengar di telinganya. Luhan selalu rapuh jika dia teringat kedua orang tuanya.

Sehun tidak mau menghapus air mata Luhan kali ini, Sehun ingin Luhan menikmati isakan tangis terakhirnya. Karena dalam hati Sehun berjanji bahwa ini adalah isak tangis terakhir Luhan yang merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Sehun tidak akan lagi mau jadi pengecut dan membawa kabur anak gadis orang lain. Sehun akan sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab, terlebih lagi Sehun sudah pernah menghancurkan hati Luhan dan tentu Sehun tidak mau lagi jadi bajingan kurang ajar yang selalu membebankan luka dan perih pada Luhan.

Sehun akan sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab atas seluruh hidup wanita dalam pelukannya itu.

"Setelah HunHan sembuh…."

Sehun berkata dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar parau, kalimatnya pun terjeda untuk memastikan bahwa Luhan mendengar apa yang dia akan katakan. Setelah yakin, barulah pria itu melanjutkan.

"Setelah HunHan sembuh, aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumah kedua orang tuamu. Aku akan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Aku akan kembali memintamu dari Tuan Lu."

Luhan berusaha menelan isakan tangisnya. Wanita itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari pelukan Sehun dan mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah dengan kedua tangannya kemudian berkata,

"Aku sudah bukan anak mereka lagi, Hun-ah"

Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Luhan lalu merapikan rambut – rambut Luhan yang agak berantakan di wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak ada satupun orang tua yang benar – benar mengusir anaknya keluar dari rumah mereka" ujar Sehun tenang

"Ada, dan itu orang tuaku!" tegas Luhan

"Hei… kita berdua sudah menjadi orang tua selama hampir 8 tahun. Apa kau pernah benar – benar marah pada Jaehun dan Jaehan kita?"

"Oh Sehun… kesalahan yang HunHan lakukan tidak sebesar kesalahan yang kita berdua lakukan! Kita berdua sudah mempermalukan mereka, kita berdua sudah merusak kepercayaan mereka dan kita berdua sudah menyakiti hati mereka! Mereka benar – benar membenci kita Hun-ah…"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, kedua mata jernih Luhan kembali memerah namun lelaki tampan di hadapannya malah tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut dan perlahan.

"Kau benar, kita memang melakukan itu semua dan orang tua kita berdua memang marah." Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum lembut. Berusaha membuat Luhan tidak tegang dengan pembicaraan mereka dengan tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tampan yang hanya Sehun berikan pada Luhannya.

"Tapi tetap saja mereka tidak pernah benar – benar marah pada kita sayang…"

Sehun kembali berkata dan Luhan seketika ingin menyela perkataan Sehun. Namun telunjuk Sehun bergerak lebih cepat dari bibir mungil Luhan. Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di bibir Luhan, kali ini Sehun ingin Luhan mendengarkannya.

"Jika mereka benar – benar marah pada kita, mereka pasti akan benar – benar memutus kontak dengan kita. Mereka pasti pergi tanpa memberikan apapun pada kita dan anak – anak. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka tetap membiayai pendidikan dan kehidupan kita sampai kita lulus kuliah. Mereka memberikan kita rumah yang nyaman beserta isinya untuk kita tinggali. Mereka tidak pernah benar – benar pergi Lu… mereka ada, selalu ada… hanya saja, kita yang terlalu takut dan egois untuk meminta maaf pada mereka."

Sehun meraup wajah Luhan, membuat wanita tercintanya itu melihat lurus ke kedua bola matanya. Luhan nampak mulai memperhitungkan apa yang Sehun katakan. Mendapatkan respon positif, akhirnya Sehun kembali melanjutkan.

"Bukan mereka yang harus mencari kita Lu, tapi kita lah yang harus pulang pada mereka. Kita tau mereka ada di mana, kita hanya tidak pernah mencoba untuk kembali pada mereka. Percaya padaku, mereka akan menerima kita lebih baik… lagi pula, kita akan membawa Jaehun dan Jaehan bersama kita. Dan aku yakin, kedua orang tuamu tidak akan bisa menolak pesona kedua putera kita itu. HunHan pasti bisa menggugah hati kakek dan neneknya untuk mereka. Percaya padaku.."

Sehun sedikit melebarkan senyumnya kali ini, membuat raut wajah ceria dan bahagia di hadapan Luhan. Senyum lebar dan penuh keyakinan akan sebuah harapan baru untuk masa depan mereka yang lebih baik dan jelas.

"Ya… Oh Sehun…"

"Wae?"

"Terima kasih…"

"Terima kasih? Kenapa?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah menghamiliku, terima kasih karena sudah membuatku melahirkan Jahun dan Jaehan, terima kasih karena sudah meninggalkanku dan kembali lagi dengan cinta yang lebih besar dan pelukan yang lebih hangat. Terima kasih karena kau sangat mencintaiku"

Satu air mata kembali lolos di pipi Luhan, dan kali ini tolong maafkan Sehun karena lelaki itu sudah tak lagi bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir Luhan.

Sehun meraup bibir Luhan dengan bibir tipisnya. Mengecup dan melumat bibir Luhan seakan tak akan ada hari esok untuk mereka. Kedua tangan Sehun pun merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan dengan cepat kedua tangan kekarnya berhasil memindahkan tubuh mungil Luhan keatas pangkuannya. Luhan nampak menikmati setiap pagutan di bibirnya, wanita itupun merespon dengan baik sentuhan lembut tangan Sehun dipunggungnya dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya sendiri di bahu Sehun.

Sudah 2 menit berlalu, ciuman itu masih terus berlanjut. Luhan masih senantiasa menyambut kecupan kecupan lembut dan hangat yang Sehun berikan. Karena jujur saja, mereka rindu. Mereka rindu untuk menyentuh satu sama lain, mereka rindu untuk membagi semua hormon – hormon dalam tubuh orang dewasa menjadi sebuah kenikmatan mendalam, mereka rindu segala hal yang bisa mereka lakukan jika mereka adalah pasangan suami istri.

Sehun adalah orang pertama yang melepas kecupan itu. Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan dengan perlahan, tanpa membuat Luhan merasa dicampakan diatas sofa. Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang memerah karena gairah sembari berharap bahwa Luhan tidak akan memergoki sesuatu yang terbangun dan membuat celana jeans yang Sehun kenakan terasa sempit.

Luhan tersenyum, entah wanita itu tidak peka atau pura – pura tidak tau jika Sehun melepaskan kecupannya untuk menahan diri agar tidak menyantap Luhan saat ini juga tapi Luhan malah mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mengecup singkat sudut bibir Sehun yang masih setengah terbuka karena menahan nafsu kelelakiannya.

"Kumohon, jangan memandangiku seperti itu Lu… aku bisa saja berbuat yang tidak benar jika kau terus seperti itu" lirih Sehun dengan suara yang seakan menahan napasnya sendiri

"Uah… pertahanan dirimu yang sekarang begitu kuat rupanya. Apa karena aku sudah tidak sexy lagi?"

"Kau sexy Lu… sangat!"

"Apa karena aku sudah tidak seimut dulu?"

"Jangan memancingku!"

"Arraseo… aku hanya bercanda…"

Luhan turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin, mengambil sekotak jus apel untuk Sehun yang nampak kepanasan.

Disisi lain Sehun mencoba untuk tetap dingin meskipun sesuatu dalam dirinya sudah meronta dan menuntut untuk sesegera mungkin dipuaskan. Lelaki itu memilih untuk kembali duduk di karpet rumah sakit dan bersiteru dengan gulungan – gulungan kertas bergambar rancangan gedung pencakar langit buah karyanya.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, Jaehun dan Jaehan butuh ayah yang sehat.." ujar Luhan ketika menyerahkan sekotak jus apel pada mantan suaminya itu.

Sehun menerima pemberian Luhan lalu meminumnya dengan cepat. Sehun tak mau terlihat gugup tapi detakan jantungnya tak bisa berbohong. Sialan, bagaimana bisa ciuman panas selama 3 menit bisa membuat otaknya jadi tidak waras begitu saja. Dan bagaimana bisa Luhan yang terbalut piama di sampingnya itu terlihat begitu sexy. Ya Tuhan…. Berikan lah Sehun kekuatan untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak segera membaringkan Luhan di sofa. By the way, sofa bukanlah tempat yang buruk melakukan ini dan itu kan?

"Sehun-ah…"

"Ng?"

"Apa kau mau ke toilet?"

"YAK! LUHAN! Aaaaah….ku mohon… jangan menggodaku seperti itu, bagaimana pun juga aku ini lelaki dewasa yang amat sangat normal… aaaiish," Sehun merengek lucu dengan nada frustasi yang terdengar manja dan imut sekaligus di telinga Luhan.

"Uahahahahhaa…."

Dan tanpa rasa kasihan Luhan malah mentertawakan Sehun, wanita itu terlihat sangat puas dan bahagia saat mentertawakan bagaimana ayah dari kedua puteranya itu menekuk wajahnya.

Tentu saja, Sehun tidak pernah keberatan jika Luhan tertawa, terlebih lagi Luhan tertawa karena dirinya. Dan tentu saja, Sehun amat sangat menikmati tawa riang Luhan di hadapannya. Lelaki itu merasa ikut bahagia melihat Luhan bisa tertawa selepas itu. Lagi – lagi, Sehun lagi – lagi berjanji pada dirinya bahwa mulai detik ini, dia akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat Luhan tertawa selepas itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kotak jus apel yang Sehun minum sudah kosong dan Luhan pun sudah berhenti tertawa. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi namun Sehun masih saja serius pada pekerjaannya. Luhan sendiri sudah berulang kali tertidur dan bangun lagi dan masih melihat Sehun bekerja. Luhan akui, jika urusan pekerjaan, Sehun adalah yang paling professional. Sehun benar – benar orang yang sempurna untuk pekerjaan yang lelaki itu tekuni. Dan Luhan berani mengakui jika Sehun terlihat beribu kali lebih tampan ketika lelaki itu sedang konsentrasi bekerja seperti sekarang.

"Jangan pandang aku seperti itu Lu, nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku" gumam Sehun tanpa memperhatikan Luhan yang kini tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya lucu

"Aku memang sudah berulang kali jatuh dan cinta padamu." Timpal Luhan santai

"Hei, kau harus tidur… sebentar lagi pagi. Jika kau tidak tidur maka daya tahan tubuhmu akan melemah. Kau bisa saja ikut jatuh sakit" gumam Sehun penuh kekhawatiran namun perhatiannya masih tertuju pada pensil, penggaris dan perhitungan matematika bangun ruangnya.

"Kau juga harus tidur, memangnya kau super hero? Iron man yang keren saja bisa sakit"

"Aku spider man, bukan iron man…"

"Apa lah itu… pokoknya kau manusia dan kau adalah ayah dari anak – anakku. Kau juga butuh istirahat."

"1 jam lagi… ini akan selesai dalam kurun waktu 1 jam. Aku akan tidur setelah itu"

"Baiklah… aku juga akan tidur 1 jam lagi"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya dan meneruskan lagi pekerjaannya. Percuma membantah Luhan ketika dirinya sendiri tidak menuruti nasehat wanita itu.

"Hun-ah…"

"Ng?"

"Kau bilang… ada beberapa alasan yang membuatmu ingin meninggalkan pekerjaanmu untuk sementara waktu. Alasan pertama adalah pulang ke rumah…"

"Lalu?"

"Boleh aku tau apa alasan lainnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan menjawab dengan santai,

"Aku akan mengurus akta kelahiran HunHan yang selama ini belum aku selesaikan. Kau pasti tidak akan pernah lupa jika HunHan belum punya akta kelahiran yang valid, iya kan?"

Sehun melontarkan rencananya sambil menarik beberapa garis dari titik – titik yang sudah Sehun buat di salah satu kertas putih sebelum menghitungnya dan meletakkan semua perhitungan pada kertas berwarna biru. Luhan yang masih setia duduk di sebelah Sehun kini mengerutkan keningnya, tentu wanita cantik itu masih ingat jika selama ini kedua buah hatinya belum punya akta kelahiran yang valid. Itu semua karena kondisi rumah tangga Sehun dan Luhan yang sempat kacau dan berantakan, pengurusan akta kelahiran HunHan seharusnya bisa diurus sejak mereka lahir, namun karena saat itu Sehun dan Luhan dihadapkan dengan kondisi Jaehun yang tidak kondusif, keadaan rumah tangga yang sering ribut dan kenyataan bahwa mereka akan dicibir pihak administrasi karena HunHan lahir ketika mereka masih berusia belasan tahun membuat keduanya terus menunda pembuatan akta kelahiran HunHan.

"Jika kau ingin membuat akta kelahiran untuk HunHan, maka kau harus kembali melegalisir akta perceraian kita. Yah… walaupun HunHan terlahir disaat kita berdua masih menikah, namun keadaannya sekarang, kita berdua sudah tidak lagi tercatat sebagai pasangan yang menikah…" ujar Luhan dengan polosnya

"Jadi menurutmu mana yang lebih baik dilakukan terlebih dahulu? Mengurus akta kelahiran HunHan atau… menikah?"

Luhan yang cukup kaget dengan pertanyaan Sehun hanya memberikan gelengan lemah, "Aku… masih belum siap untuk itu" katanya.

"Tapi keperluan HunHan akan akta kelahiran mereka sudah mendesak," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Luhan

"Tadi saat aku di rumah, Baekhyun bilang ada email yang dikirim oleh pihak sekolah kepadaku, email itu berisi surat pemberitahuan bahwa HunHan harus segera memenuhi kelengkapan administrasi dan catatan kependudukannya paling lambat sebelum mereka mengikuti Summative akhir tahun ajaran di bulan Maret tahun depan. Itu artinya hanya tersisa 4 setengah bulan lagi. Jika catatan kependudukan HunHan tidak bisa dipenuhi maka terpaksa pihak sekolah harus mencoret nama HunHan dari daftar siswanya. Sistem pendidikan di Negara ini mewajibkan semua siswanya tercatat secara resmi, dan itu artinya, Republik Korea Selatan tidak pernah punya data valid tentang dua anak kembar bernama Oh Jaehun dan Oh Jaehan. Yah… hal itu cukup rumit, maka dari itu aku harus segera mengurusnya"

Sehun berbicara panjang lebar namun kedua tangan dan matanya masih terfokus pada pekerjaan yang terlentang pasrah dihadapannya. Luhan perlahan mulai memeluk pinggang Sehun dari arah samping lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Sehun.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu untuk mengurus itu semua?" tanya Luhan lembut

Sehun sempat menghentikan goresan pensilnya lalu menatap Luhan sebentar, kemudian lelaki itu kembali bekerja sambil menjawab, "Aku hanya perlu beberapa tanda tangan darimu"

"Tanda tangan untuk legalisir akta perceraian kita?"

"Bukan…"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya perlu tanda tanganmu di akta pernikahan kedua kita sebelum aku membuatkan akta kelahiran valid untuk kedua putraku"

Sejenak hening, hanya terdengar alat medis pemantau denyut jantung Jaehun di ruangan itu. Sehun pun menghentikan goresan pensilnya, lelaki itu tentu sedang mengharapkan reaksi dari sang mantan istri.

"Aigoo… apa seperti ini caramu untuk mengajakku rujuk dan menikah denganmu lagi?" Luhan bertanya dan satu cubitan manja mendarat di pinggang Sehun yang masih Luhan peluk

"Tentu kau tau, alasanku mengajakmu rujuk dan menikah untuk kedua kalinya bukan hanya karena akta kelahiran yang valid untuk HunHan" jawab Sehun dengan sebuah usakan lembut di kepala Luhan oleh tangan kirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Sehun kemudian. "Kali ini akan aku buktikan dengan sungguh – sungguh bahwa aku mencintaimu" kata Sehun lagi.

"Apa ini artinya kita akan menikah dalam waktu dekat? Tapi jujur saja aku masih belum siap aku masih benar – benar ingin fokus pada kondisi HunHan," bisik Luhan dengan mimic wajah serius kali ini.

"Tentu saja sayang, kondisi mereka adalah yang terpenting untuk saat ini. Aku hanya tidak bisa memastikan kapan, yang jelas aku pasti akan menikahimu dan melegalkan catatan kependudukan anak – anakku."

"Kau tau… tadi sebelum tidur Jaehan menanyakan tentang kita"

Luhan mengalihkan percakapan mereka pada sebuah topik yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Sehun meletakkan pensil 5Bnya diatas meja dan menatap Luhan dengan seksama.

"Jaehan bertanya apakah setelah ini kau akan kembali tinggal di rumah dan hidup seperti saat sebelum kau meninggalkan rumah"

"Kau jawab apa?"

"Aku hanya bilang bahwa kau akan tinggal lagi bersamaku dan mereka, tapi tentu butuh waktu untuk mewujudkan itu semua"

"Lalu pertanyaan berikutnya?"

Luhan melirik Sehun dengan senyum manisnya, wanita itu tentu tau jika Sehun sangat mengerti bagaimana Jaehan jika sudah penasaran.

"Jaehan bertanya apa aku akan menikah lagi denganmu, karena kata Taeoh, dua orang dewasa yang saling mencintai harus menikah dulu baru bisa tinggal serumah. Dan setahu Jaehan, kau dan aku sudah berpisah, jadi dia juga bertanya apakah mungkin jika kau dan aku bersatu lagi dan menikah kembali,"

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku bilang…."

"Apa?"

"mmmm…."

"Lu…. Aku penasaran, kau jawab apa?"

"Aku bilang kalau dia harus menyimpan pertanyaan itu dan menanyakannya padamu… hehehe.."

"Yaaah… kau nakal juga ya rupanya… selalu menyisakan pertanyaan rumit untuk ditanyakan padaku… dasar rusa nakal…"

Sehun menggelitiki tubuh Luhan dan tentu saja Luhan yang geli jadi bergelinjang tak beraturan sementara Sehun terus menerus mengincar pinggang ramping Luhan yang terbungkus piama.

.

.

.

 _Sreek_

Pintu kamar tempat Jaehun dan Jaehan di rawat perlahan terbuka. Matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul tapi semburat merah sang fajar telah muncul dan mengintip dari bali tirai ruang rawat yang berukuran cukup luas itu. Ruang rawat terasa begitu sunyi namun cukup hangat di pengawal musim dingin. Jaehun masih terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, lemah dengan detakan jantung pelan yang penuh harapan. Disisi lain ada Jaehan yang tidurnya tak lagi beraturan, bantal kepalanya sudah ada di kaki dan selimut tebal rumah sakit malah bergumul di sekitaran perutnya. Jaehan memang selalu seperti itu.

Ketenangan dan kedamaian juga terasa dari sofa yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan. Dimana kini Sehun tidur telentang dengan Luhan yang tengkurap diatas Sehun. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu hangat bergumul dibawah selimut tebal rumah sakit. Mereka berdua nampak sangat nyaman dan nyenyak.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, hatinya ikut menghangat ketika melihat kekacauan yang sempat dia perbuat kini perlahan – lahan mulai terasa lebih rapi. Pria itu memberanikan diri untuk mengambil langkahnya. Perlahan – lahan karena dia tidak mau seorangpun tau akan kehadirannya.

Tempat tidur Jaehan adalah titik pertama yang pria dengan tinggi diatas rata – rata itu singgahi. Dengan lembut tangan kekarnya menyaup tubuh mungil Jaehan untuk membenarkan posisi malaikat kecil itu. Lelaki dengan senyum teduh di pipinya yang terlihat agak gembul itu pun membenarkan posisi bantal dan selimut Jaehan, setelah itu dia mengulurkan tangan kekarnya untuk mengusap kening Jaehan yang tertutup oleh rambutnnya.

Perasaan sayang terpancar dari cara pria itu menatap Jaehan. Ingin sekali rasanya dia memeluk Jaehan dan meminta maaf langsung atas apa yang telah dia lakukan untuk hidup bocah mungil dihadapannya itu. Tapi sayang, dia terlalu pengecut. Bahkan untuk berdiri secara langsung di hadapan bocah kecil yang hampir jadi anak tirinya itu saja dia tidak punya keberanian.

Sebelum terlarut dalam kerinduannya, pria itu pun memutuskan untuk beralih pada ranjang yang ada di sebelah ranjang Jaehan. Jaehun terlihat masih cukup lemah namun dari rona wajah Jaehun, pria itu bisa memastikan jika tak lama lagi Jaehun akan kembali siuman. Jemari panjang pria itu menekan beberapa tombol pada layar perekam detak jantung Jaehun, dan sesaat kemudian sebuah pemberitahuan muncul di ponsel pria itu. Pemberitahuan itu berisi tentang catatan detak jantung, tekanan darah dan kontrol pergerakan memori otak dari pasien.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum ketika hasil yang di dapatkannya menunjukkan kata stabil. Pria itu juga mengecek selang oksigen, selang infuse dan bekas jahitan di dada kiri Jaehun. Pria itu menghela napas lega, semuanya stabil dan berkembang cukup baik. Sedikit beban di hatinya menguap, pria itu cukup bahagia dengan kenyataan bahwa Jaehun bisa disembuhkan.

"terima kasih karena sudah bertahan hidup, Oh Jaehun" ujar pria itu dengan suara beratnya.

Mata tajam pria dengan gummy smile itu mulai berkaca – kaca. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Perasaan bersalah, perasaan marah pada diri sendiri, perasaan lega, perasaan bahagia dan semuanya bergumul di setiap rongga dadanya.

"Paman dokter…. _Uljimayo…"_

Pria itu langsung terkejut dan membalikkan badannya. Mata berairnya terbelalak ketika mendapati Jaehan terduduk di ranjangnya dan menatap kearahnya dengan penuh perhatian.

GREB

Yifan, pria pengecut itu memeluk Jaehan dengan seerat – eratnya. Tangis Yifan terpecah menjadi isakan yang tertahan oleh bahu sempit bocah berusia hampir 8 tahun itu. Jaehan menyambut pelukan Yifan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jaehan tidak mau berbohong, ada sisi dalam dirinya dimana dia memang menyukai Yifan. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa dia pernah akan menjadi ayah tirinya, selalu bersikap agak dingin padanya dan sempat mencelakakan kakaknya, Jaehan merasa jika ada saat dimana Yifan memang tulus menyayangi mereka.

"Paman dokter kemana saja? Aku merindukan paman" ujar Jaehan polos

"Paman juga sayang… paman sangat merindukan Jaehan…"

Suara Yifan yang berat namun lembut bergetar itu membuat Jaehan iba kemudian menepuk punggung Yifan perlahan.

"Apa Jaehanie sudah merasa lebih baik? Atau masih ada yang sakit?" Yifan membisikkan pertanyaan sambil mengusap lembut kepala Jaehan.

"Mmm… Jaehan sudah sembuh, paman. Tinggal Hunnie Hyung yang masih belum bangun" ujar anak tampan itu ikut berbisik

"Jaehunie akan segera bangun, jangan khawatir…."

"Jinjja?"

"Ng… paman yakin, Jaehun pasti akan bangun secepatnya. Kau pasti merindukannya kan?"

"Ne.."

"Paman juga…"

Yifan melepas pelukannya pada Jaehan lalu menakup wajah mungil duplikat Oh Sehun itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar. Jaehan balik menatap Yifan.

"Paman kemana saja? Kenapa selama ini tidak pernah datang kemari? Dan kenapa bukan paman lagi yang mengobati kami?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dari si penasaran Jaehan memang tak pernah mudah. Wajar, anak itu ingin tau. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah… bagaimana harusnya Yifan menjawab semua pertanyaan itu.

"Jaehan-ah, kau… mau jalan – jalan bersama paman?"

Jaehan mengertukan keningnya seketika, fisiknya memang sudah sembuh, tapi selama ini sang ibu tidak pernah mengijinkan Jaehan untuk menginjakkan kakinya lebih dari pintu ruang rawat. Jaehan masih melirik ibunya yang kini tidur sangat nyeyang dalam dekapan sang ayah. Akalnya menimbang – nimbang apakah jalan – jalan sebentar bersama Yifan adalah pilihan yang tepat atau malah menambah masalah untuknya.

"Kita jalan – jalan kemana?" Jaehan balik bertanya.

"Hanya di sekitar rumah sakit, tidak jauh…"

"Okay… ayo kita jalan – jalan!"

Jaehan dan Yifan tersenyum bersamaan atas kesepakatan jalan – jalan yang mereka buat. Yifan segera mengambil jaket yang tersampir di ujung ranjang Jaehan, memakaikan slipper rumah sakit pada kaki mungilnya lalu menggendong Jaehan pergi dari ruang rawatnya untuk jalan – jalan.

Yifan menggendong tubuh mungil Jaehan dengan tangan kirinya. Saat itu penampilan Yifan amat sangat mirip dengan seorang penculik anak. Yifan menggunakan celana jeans hitam, turtle neck hitam, parka abu – abu dengan tudung kepala berbulu dan snap back hitam, ah jangan lupakan masker hitam yang juga menutupi wajah tampannya.

Yifan masuk ke elevator dan menekan angka 25. Butuh beberapa saat hingga pintu elevator terbuka dan Yifan masih harus menaiki beberapa buah anak tangga hingga mereka berdua sampai di Rooftop park rumah sakit. Rooftop park biasanya digunakan untuk tempat bersantai para dokter. Dulu Yifan biasa menghabiskan waktunya disana untuk memikirkan Luhan.

"Uah, aku baru tau jika rumah sakit ini punya tempat seperti ini" Jaehan tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan taman atap gedung yang dihiasi sinar keemasan matahari yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ini adalah tempat rahasia, hanya dokter yang boleh kemari" ujar Yifan seraya melepas parka yang dia kenakan lalu meyampirkannya ke tubuh mungil Jaehan yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

"Uah… kenapa hanya dokter yang boleh kemari, paman?" Si bocah penasaran itu kembali bertanya

"Hmmm karena dokter juga perlu bernapas. Dokter adalah pekerjaan yang sibuk, jadi… ada saatnya dokter ingin sendirian dan beristirahat. Makanya kami datang kemari." Jawab Yifan dengan wajah imutnya

"Paman dokter… belum jawab pertanyaanku"

"Yang mana?"

"Pertanyaanku yang tadi aku tanya di kamar"

"aaah… kau ingin paman jawab yang mana dulu?"

"mmmm…."

Jaehan tampak berkir cukup keras, kepala penasarannya kini sedang memilah dan milih pertanyaan mana yang sebaiknya dia tanya terlebih dahulu. Di sebelahnya, Yifan hanya mampu tersenyum penuh rindu pada anak disebelahnya, atau mungkin juga pada kembaran anak itu yang masih terbaring saat ini.

"Pertama… kenapa paman tidak pernah datang untuk memeriksa kami lagi?" tanya Jaehan akhirnya

"Mmm… karena paman sudah tidak jadi dokter lagi…"

"Ah wae?"

"Paman sudah melakukan kesalahan, nak… orang seperti paman tidak boleh lagi jadi dokter"

"Kesalahan? Paman buat kesalahan apa? Bukankah paman sudah bekerja keras untuk menyembuhkan kami? Itu kan bukan kesalahan… itu adalah hal yang baik… paman sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan kami"

Jaehan berujar tak setuju dengan jawaban Yifan. Anak polos yang tak tau bahwa sebenarnya Yifan sudah hampir membunuh kembarannya itu terlihat keberatan.

"Kau benar Jaehan-ah… paman memang menyembuhkan kalian, tapi sebelum itu… paman… paman sudah terlebih dahulu melakukan kesalahan yang tidak boleh dokter lakukan pada pasiennya dan siapapun. Jika paman jelaskan kau mungkin akan membenci paman…"

Sejenak hening, Jaehan dan Yifan masih bertukar pandang. Demi apapun, saat ini Yifan ingin sekali menangis. Namun tatapan mata Jaehan di hadapannya membuat Yifan berusaha keras menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan membenci paman" ucap bibir mungil Oh Jaehan

"Meskipun orang bilang jika paman akan merebut _eomma_ dari _appa,_ meskipun paman terlihat lebih menyayangi _hyung_ daripada aku… aku tidak akan membenci paman. Aku malah sangat menyukai paman"

Jaehan tersenyum tipis sementara kabut bening mulai menyelimuti kedua mata Yifan.

"Terima kasih, kau tidak membenci paman."

Jaehan meraih telapak tangan lebar Yifan dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya lalu kembali berkata,

"Banyak orang yang membutuhkan dokter hebat seperti paman. Ada banyak anak yang kondisinya sama seperti _hyung_. Ada banyak anak yang merasakan rasa takut kehilangan seperti aku. Dan banyak juga orang tua yang lelah dan sedih seperti orang tuaku. Apa paman tidak mau membantu mereka juga? Jika paman berhenti jadi dokter, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka? Paman punya kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan mereka juga kan?"

Yifan menarik sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar jalan pikiran seorang Oh Jaehan yang dia kenal selalu ceroboh dan kekanakan. Yifan tentu mengenal Jaehun dan Jaehan dengan baik. Jaehun yang selalu berpikir dewasa dan Jaehan… yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk Jaehun.

Yah, Yifan tau tapi sayangnya Yifan sering menutup matanya. Selama ini Jaehan bersikap ceroboh, kekanakan dan minta selalu diperhatikan hanya lah untuk menutupi rasa takut dan gelisahnya sendiri. Jaehan takut kehilangan Jaehun dan kedua orang tuanya. Jaehan bahkan sengaja sering melukai dirinya agar sang eomma memperhatikannya dan sang appa datang ke rumah mereka. Yah…. Dibalik itu semua, Jaehan tak kalah sensitif dibanding Jaehun. Jaehan hanya mirip seperti Sehun. Selalu menutupi perasaannya dengan segala macam bentuk kekonyolan, padahal sebenarnya mereka peka dan memikirkan semuanya dengan teliti dan matang.

"Kepala dan tangan paman memang pintar, Jaehan-ah… tapi… pintar saja tidak cukup untuk menjadi seorang dokter yang baik. Untuk bisa menjadi dokter yang baik dan mampu membantu semua orang yang membutuhkan kita juga perlu mempunyai hati yang besar dan tulus. Itu adalah hal yang terberat. Itu… adalah hal yang paman tidak punya. Ketulusan"

Jaehan terlihat tak mengerti dengan apa yang Yifan ucapkan. Tentu saja, kepala bocah itu pasti belum mampu mencerna pernyataan serumit itu.

"Paman bukan orang yang jahat…"

Jaehan berkata setelah beberapa saat hening. Dalam kepalanya, Jaehan hanya menangkap bahwa Yifan mencoba untuk mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pria yang jahat.

"Jika paman adalah orang yang jahat, paman tidak akan menyelamatkan kami" kata bibir mungil putera bungsu Oh Sehun itu.

Yifan menanggapi pernyataan Jaehan dengan senyum. Yifan tentu tak mungkin mendebat Jaehan dan membeberkan fakta bahwa dia hampir saja jadi malaikat pencabut nyawa kakaknya, terlebih dia jugalah dalang dibalik berpisahnya Sehun dan Luhan. Jaehan tak akan mengampuni Yifan jika dia tau bahwa kesehatan Jaehun pernah Yifan permainkan demi mendapatkan Luhan. Jaehan juga pasti tidak akan mau memegang tangan Yifan seerat itu jika dia tau bahwa dia selalu membuat appanya terlihat buruk di depan eommanya dulu.

"Dulu aku selalu sedih… setiap _Hyung_ sakit, eomma pasti akan sibuk mengurus kami sementara appa sibuk bekerja untuk membayar rumah sakitnya. Paman juga sibuk menyembuhkan hyung. Sementara aku… aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berada di samping hyung dan tidak nakal pada eomma. Dan sebenarnya aku… aku ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan hyung"

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak perlu khwatir lagi kan… Jaehun sudah sembuh, hanya tinggal sedikit pemulihan saja.."

"Tapi tetap saja. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Selain hyungku, ada banyak teman – temanku disini yang masih sakit. Paman sendiri pasti tau jika aku punya banyak teman disini dan mereka juga sakit. Iya kan?"

"Kalau begitu… kenapa bukan kau saja yang jadi dokter?"

"Ng?"

"Kau sudah punya hati yang tulus… kau hanya perlu belajar giat agar punya kepala yang pintar"

"Bisakah aku jadi dokter?"

"Tentu saja!"

Jaehan terdiam, kepala anak itu tertunduk lesu. Kedua mata Jaehan menatap kedua kakinya yang terbalut slipper rumah sakit.

"Wae? Apa kau masih bercita – cita jadi pemain sepak bola yang bisa berubah menjadi spider man?"

Yifan berbisik imut dan Jaehan pun sedikit tersenyum malu.

"Apa seorang dokter…. Boleh bermain sepak bola?" tanya anak itu kemudian

"Tentu saja boleh! Rumah sakit ini bahkan punya liga sepak bola melawan dokter – dokter dari rumah sakit lain!"

"JINJJAYO?!"

Yifan mengangguk dan senyum lebar diiringi dengan sinar mata hari yang mulai benderang terbit di wajah Jaehan. Anak polos itu, hatinya benar – benar baik. Yifan hanya berharap dalam hatinya agar Jaehan tidak pernah berubah. Jaehan tidak boleh berubah egois seperti dirinya.

"Jadi kau mau jadi dokter yang pintar main sepak bola?"

"NE!"

"kalau begitu kau harus janji tiga hal pada paman!"

"AKU SIAP!"

"Pertama, kau harus janji bahwa kau akan belajar sangat giat!"

"NE! AKU BERJANJI!"

"Kedua, kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan menjadi dokter yang punya kepala pintar dan hati yang baik!"

"NE! AKU BERJANJI!"

"Dan ketiga… kau harus berjanji bahwa kau… tidak akan pernah mengambil apalagi merebut apapun yang bukan milikmu."

"NE! AKU BERJANJI!"

Yifan memeluk Jaehan begitu erat, ijinkan lah Yifan untuk kali ini saja berharap bahwa Jaehan adalah anaknya. Sehun benar – benar beruntung, ah… Sehun beruntung karena Sehun adalah pria yang baik.

"Kau memang benar – benar anak yang baik. Eomma dan Appamu sangat beruntung! Aku iri pada mereka" ujar Yifan sambil mengusak rambut mangkok Jaehan.

"Eiiiy… kenapa Paman harus iri pada orang tuaku? Paman juga bisa punya anak yang baik sepertiku. Paman hanya perlu menikah lalu punya anak…"

Yifan tertawa begitu lepas mendengar kepolosan Jaehan. Entah kenapa mendengar itu dari Jaehan membuat perut Yifan geli.

.

.

.

"Jaehan-ah"

Terdengar sayup – sayup rengekan kecil memanggil nama Jaehan. Luhan yang saat ini masih ada di dalam pelukan Sehun dan tertidur di sofa mulai sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jaehan-ah"

Suara itu kembali memanggil, dan kali ini Sehun juga mulai mengerutkan keningnya seperti Luhan.

"Jaehan-ah… Jaehan…"

Sehun dan Luhan membuka mata mereka secara bersamaan dan secepat mungkin berdiri dari sofa yang mereka tiduri. Sehun pun melebarkan mata sipitnya tidak percaya jika suara lemah yang dia dengar berasal dari tubuh mungil yang terbaring di sela – sela kabel pemantau detak jantung itu. Dengan jelas mata sipit Sehun bisa melihat kepala Jaehun sedikit bergerak. Kali ini Luhan pun ikut memandangi tubuh Jaehun dan seketika kedua mata rusa itu juga membelalak melihat pergerakkan kecil di ranjang rawat yang berlabel Oh Jaehun.

"JAEHUN-AH!"

Luhan dan Yifan mendekat ke ranjang Jaehun, dimana Jaehun sudah membuka matanya dan… menangis.

"Jaehun-ah…. Kau bangun sayang…" Luhan mengelus kepala Jaehun dengan lembut, namun Jaehun malah semakin menangis.

"DOKTER KIM! ANAKKU SUDAH SIUMAN! JAEHUNKU SUDAH SIUMAN DOKTER KIM!"

Di sebelah Luhan, Sehun dengan perasaan bahagia yang tak terbendung segera memanggil dokter untuk mengecek kondisi Jaehun yang baru saja terbangun.

"Eommaa…."

"Ne, Jaehun-ah… eomma ada disni… apa kepalamu sakit? Apa dadamu sakit?"

"Jaehanie… _eoddiseoyo?"_

"Aaah… Jaehanie ada…"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong bersamaan dengan Sehun yang baru saja meletakkan gagang telepon rumah sakit. Mereka berdua baru sadar jika Jaehan tak ada di ranjangnya.

"Jaehan-ah…" Sehun mencoba untuk memanggil Jaehan dan mencari anak bungsunya itu di segala sudut ruangan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Jaehan tidak ada di sana.

"Jaehan tidak disini?" tanya Luhan ikut panic

"Tidak… mungkin dia keluar… aku akan mencari Jaehan. Kau temani Jaehun disini! Dokter Kim akan datang." Kata Sehun dengan sigapnya mengambil mantel dan keluar dari ruang rawat

"Eomma… Jaehan… baik – baik saja kan?"

Oh Jaehun, anak yang hampir 1 minggu tertidur itu segera menanyakan sang adik setelah matanya terbuka. Anak itu masih menangis dan nampak ketakutan.

"Jaehan baik – baik saja sayang… kau tau adikmu kan… dia suka jalan – jalan di rumah sakit ini. Sebentar lagi appamu pasti menemukannya."

Ada kelegaan di wajah Jaehun. Mimpi buruk selama dia tertidur membuat Jaehun benar – benar ketakutan jika Jaehan terluka atau sakit ketika dia terbangun. Jaehun masih ingat betul, semua hal yang ada dalam mimpinya. Lorong – lorong putih, stasiun kereta bernuansa musim semi yang sangat bersih, wajah sedih Jaehan ketika dia akan meninggalkannya dan… kakek dari Byun _seonsaeng_ kesayangannya. Jaehun masih mengingat semuanya.

"Byun _seonssaeng…_ apa dia datang menjengukku?"

Luhan nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Jaehun, namun yang wanita itu lakukan hanyalah menjawab dengan tenang.

"Ne… dia selalu datang kemari namun Jaehunie belum bangun…"

"Apa Byun _seonssaeng_ baik – baik saja?"

"Ne… guru kesayanganmu itu baik – baik saja… wae? Kau lebih merindukan gurumu daripada eommamu sendiri?"

Luhan pura – pura merajuk tapi Jaehun yang tadinya menangis kini tersenyum lucu.

"Aku lebih rindu pada eomma dan appa…"

"Benarkah?"

Jaehun mengangguk. Luhan tidak bisa menguasai dirinya, wanita itu segera memeluk putera sulungnya dengan lembut penuh kerinduan dan kelegaan. Dalam hatinya, Luhan amat sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan. Tuhan sangat baik padanya, Tuhan memberikan kesempatan kembali padanya dan Sehun untuk memperbaiki kesalahan mereka selama ini. Luhan berjanji, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dia akan menjadi ibu terbaik untuk malaikat yang hampir diambil lagi oleh Tuhan darinya.

.

.

.

"Permisi… apa ada yang melihat anakku? Oh Jaehan… pasien langganan rumah sakit ini… kalian pasti mengenal anak – anakku kan?"

Sehun datang dengan panik ke resepsionis poli anak bagian bedah jantung dan penyakit organ dalam. Bukannya sombong tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Hampir semua dokter dan perawat di poli anak mengenal Jaehun dan Jaehan. Mereka adalah pelanggan tetap poli anak sejak mereka lahir. Bukan prestasi yang baik memang, tapi… itu seharusnya memudahkan Sehun jika salah satu puteranya menghilang seperti sekarang.

"Maaf tuan Oh, kami tidak melihat putera anda. Kami baru berganti _shift._ " Ujar salah satu perawat yang sering Sehun lihat

"Ah… begitu… baiklah… terima kasih…"

Sehun tak mau menunggu lama, apalagi repot – repot merespon tatapan terpesona beberapa perawat magang yang mungkin baru pertama kali melihat Sehun di sana.

"Jaehan-ah…. Oh Jaehan…"

Sehun berkeliling di seluruh lorong dari lantai 9 sampai lantai 12 dimana poli anak berada di rumah sakit itu. Namun tak seorang pun melihat Jaehan, tak sedikitpun ada tanda – tanda Jaehan di sana.

BRUGH

"AAAKH!"

"Maaf… maafkan aku… eh… dokter Huang… maaf.."

"Ah, HunHanie appa… kenapa kau berlarian di lorong rumah sakit? Sedang main petak umpet bersama Jaehan?"

"Aniyo… Dokter Huang, apa kau melihat Jaehan… Jaehan menghilang, dia tidak ada di kamar."

"Mwo? Aku tidak melihat Jaehannie… "

"Aaah… bagaimana ini, Jaehun baru saja siuman tapi Jaehan malah menghilang."

"Jaehun sudah siuman?"

"Ya… baru pagi ini."

"Geuraeyo… kalau begitu akan aku ajak keruang pantau CCTV, kita pasti bisa lihat Jaehan disana"

Zitao mengajak Sehun untuk menuju lantai 19 dimana semua hal yang berhubungan dengan IT di rumah sakit itu ditanangi. Begitu pula dengan seluruh kamera CCTV yang terpasang di setiap sudut rumah sakit. Sehun memasuki ruangan dimana seluruh dindingnya dilapisi oleh monitor – monitor pemantau ratusan CCTV. Beberapa orang yang bekerja sebagai pemantau CCTV duduk berhadapan dengan monitor – monitor lebar itu. Sehun tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya bahwa rumah sakit milik ayah Zitao memiliki ruangan seperti itu.

"Jam berapa kau tau bahwa Jaehan tidak ada di ruangan?" Zitao bertanya dan menghentikan kekaguman Sehun

"Ah… sekitar jam setegah tujuh pagi" namun Sehun masih bisa menjawabnya dengan sigap

"Lalu terakhir kau melihat Jaehan ada di ruangan sekitar jam berapa?" tanya Zitao lagi

"4.35 a.m…"

"Mwo?"

"Aku masih mengerjakan beberapa tugas kantor sampai sekitar pukul 4.35. Dan Jaehan masih ada di ruangan saat itu"

"Ani... apa kau tidak mendengar saran dari dokter Kim Jongdae? Orang tua pasien tidak boleh sampai ikut jatuh sakit. Peliharalah kesehatanmu…"

"Dokter Huang, apa ini anak yang anda cari?"

Ocehan Zitao terpotong ketika salah seorang pemantau CCTV mempause salah satu rekaman CCTV saat Yifan dan Jaehan ada di lorong rumah sakit.

"MAJJAYO! ITU ANAKKU!" Sehun langsung menerobos dan meneliti gambar puteranya yang tengah digendong seseorang misterius berpenampilan serba hitam.

"Ini adalah lorong ruang rawatnya kan? Lalu siapa laki – laki yang menggendongnya?" Zitao juga meneliti pria misterius yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh tubuh Jaehan

"Mereka menuju ke elevator 6" kata petugas itu lagi

"Coba kau lihat elevator 6. Mereka pergi ke lantai berapa" pinta Zitao lagi

Beberapa saat kemudian rekaman CCTV dari elevator 6 menampilkan rekaman sesosok pria yang terlihat cukup tinggi masih menggendeong Jaehan dengan satu tangannya. Jaehan juga nampak memeluk pria itu dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk bersandar di bahu sang pria.

"mereka naik ke lanatai 25, Dokter Huang"

"Lantai 25…? Tidak ada orang luar yang akan naik ke lantai 25. Lantai itu berisi penyimpanan obat dan vaksin beku!" Zitao bergumam pada dirinya sendiri masih memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi setelahnya

"Maaf… di CCTV yang lain, pria itu menuju pintu darurat" Sehun menunjuk rekaman kamera lain dan dengan sigap si petugas langsung memperbesar gambarnya

"Apa ada CCTV di tangga darurat?" tanya Zitao mulai cemas

"Ne… kami akan segera mengeceknya, Dokter Huang"

Petugas CCTV kembali mengecek beberapa rekaman yang tercantum namun Zitao tiba – tiba menggeser tubuh petugas itu dan mengambil alih layar besar yang tadi diotak atik. Zitao memperbesar capture rekaman CCTV saat sang pria yang mereka anggap misterius itu memasuki pintu tangga darurat.

"Haaaah…"

Zitao menghela napasnya dengan kasar lalu menarik satu sudut bibirnya keatas dan berkata, "Jaehan bersama Yifan!"

"Apa?"

"Pria yang menggendong Jaehan adalah Wu Yifan!"

"Kau tau dari mana?" Sehun terlihat percaya tak percaya dan sekaligus bingung

"Aku sangat mengenal orang itu, bahkan dari punggungnya saja… aku bisa mengenali bahwa dia… 100% Wu Yifan!"

"Tapi kenapa Yifan membawa Jaehanku pergi? Apa dia merencanakan sesuatu lagi?"

"Entahlah… tapi aku rasa aku tau mereka pergi kemana. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda Petugas Kang, silakan kembali bekerja. HunHanie appa, kau bisa ikut aku"

Zitao mengajak Sehun keluar dari ruangan CCTV lalu masuk kembali ke elevator dan menekan angka 25. Sama seperti yang Yifan lakukan, Zitao pun mengajak Sehun untuk naik tangga darurat menuju ke lantai paling atas.

Zitao membuka pintu kaca tebal yang menjadi akses masuk ke taman yang ada di atap rumah sakit itu. Seketika Sehun dan Zitao melihat bagaimana kini Jaehan duduk di bahu Yifan sambil merentangkan tangannya ke arah matahari terbit. Yang nampak dari Oh Jaehan hanyalah pucuk rambutnya saja. Anak itu tenggelam dalam jaket parka yang Yifan pakaikan pada anak itu. Yifan sendiri berdiri sambil memeluk kaki Jaehan yang bergantung di lehernya. Mereka berdua nampak cukup bahagia.

.

.

.

"Jadi… paman dokter benar – benar akan pergi jauh dari sini?"

"Mmm…"

"Dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini?"

"Mmm…"

"Andwaeyo…"

"Wae?"

"Paman dokter harus kembali lagi kapan – kapan. Paling tidak untuk makan Hanwoo Barbeque atau Makchang atau Samgyeopsall atau Tteokpokki atau ayam goreng kesukaan paman!"

"Ahahahaha… Makanan itu bukan style paman"

"Paman selalu bilang semua makanan bukan style paman, tapi paman tetap menghabiskan semuanya paling banyak! Paman tidak konsisten!"

"Oho… darimana kau tau kata – kata tidak konsisten?"

"Dari Running Man! Jaeseok ahjussi selalu bilang begitu ke Girrafe ajjhushi"

"Aaah… Running Man… acara kesukaan eommamu…"

"Paman…"

"Ng?"

"Paling tidak datanglah kemari saat aku jadi dokter nanti. Aku juga mau menyombongkan diri padamu."

Yifan hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jaehan yang ada di atas bahunya. Anak itu selalu saja membuat hatinya tersentuh hari ini.

"OH JAEHAN!"

Seketika Jaehan menjepitkan kakinya di leher Yifan dan tangannya pun mendekap kepala Yifan ketakutan. Yifan mau tidak mau harus meloloskan satu suara keluhan karena tindakan spontan Jaehan yang menyakiti tubuh bagian atasnya itu.

"Ah… itu suara appaku..." Jaehan berbisik di telinga Yifan dengan anda ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun memanggil Jaehan dengan sekuat tenaga dan suara beratnya yang selalu mengintimidasi.

Ketika Yifan membalikkan badannya, Sehun sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan wajah penuh ketegangan. Tidak bisa di tolak, Sehun benar – benar menyeramkan saat ini. Wajah penuh amarhnya seperti terbakar dan memerah. Dibelakang Sehun pun ada Zitao yang memandang Yifan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Appa…"

Jaehan merengek imut, namun rengekan itu tidak berefek apapun pada Sehun saat ini. Wajah datar dan dingin Sehun tak bisa diubah.

"Dokter Huang, apa aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Ne?"

"Bawa Jaehan ke kamar rawatnya. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan pada Dokter Wu"

Zitao mendekat kearah Yifan kemudian menyaup Jaehan kedalam gendongan Zitao. Yifan dan Zitao memiliki kontak mata selama beberapa saat. Dan sebelum perasaan aneh mulai menggeluti relung hatinya, gadis berperawakan bak model Victoria Secret itu segera berpaling dan pergi dari atap gedung rumah sakit.

Yifan dan Sehun saling menatap. Sehun masih menatap Yifan dengan tatapan kaku sementara Yifan terlihat lebih santai dengan senyumnya.

"Jaehun… baru saja siuman"

Sehun berkata dengan nada datar tanpa mengubah raut wajah intimidasinya. Senyum halus Yifan yang ada di hadapan Sehun perlahan memudar. Yifan merasakan campur aduk dalam dirinya, perasaan campur aduk yang di dominasi oleh rasa lega karena Tuhan telah menyelamatkan malaikat yang hampir dibunuh oleh kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Apa keadaannya stabil? Apa Detakan jantungnya normal? Apa tekanan darahnya sesuai dengan denyut jantungnya?"

"Aku tidak tau… apa kau mau mengeceknya sendiri?"

Yifan membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika Sehun memberikan penawaran itu, tentu masih dengan raut wajah bekunya. Yifan terlihat gugup, pria itu tak lagi berani menatap Sehun apalagi sambil tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak berani?"

Sehun berkata dengan nada meremehkan. Entah kenapa, Yifan sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Kenyataannya demikian. Yifan tidak berani berhadapan dengan Jaehun… dan Luhan.

"Aku… tidak berhak bertemu dengan Jaehun… aku.."

"Aku mengijinkanmu."

"Sehun-ah… aku…"

"Kau takut, iya kan?"

Sehun tersenyum getir sementara Yifan membeku di posisinya.

"Kau bahkan tidak takut ketika kau mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Kenapa kau malah takut disaat dia sudah sadar dari masa kritisnya?"

"Geurae… kau pasti marah padaku, Oh Sehun.."

"Tentu saja! Aku punya banyak alasan untuk marah padamu. Aku bahkan punya cukup alasan untuk membuatmu paling tidak patah tulang rusuk atau semacamnya"

"It's okay… jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Kau boleh melakukannya."

"…"

"Kau boleh mematahkan semua tulang rusukku atau membunuhku sekalian! Kau berhak melakukannya. Aku sudah sangat berdosa padamu."

Sehun mengeratkan rahang – rahangnya ketika Yifan terus menantangnya untuk menghancurkan pria itu. Sehun marah, dia tentu benar – benar marah pada Yifan. Hidupnya yang berantakan, Luhan yang selalu sedih dan susah dan anak – anak yang hidupnya tak jelas, semua itu ulah Yifan. Sehun memiliki semua alasan untuk membenci Yifan.

"Aku berdosa karena aku selalu menginginkan apa yang kau punya dan aku tak punya!"

Sehun mulai menahan – nahan napasnya yang memburu, detakan jantung Sehun meningkat drastic ketika Yifan mulai mengungkit semua masalah mereka.

"Dulu kita berdua berteman dengan baik, bahkan aku sudah seperti kakak bagimu. Tapi… aku yang kurang ajar ini selalu punya rasa iri yang besar yang selalu ingin memiliki apa yang kau punya! Kau punya orang tua yang selalu ada dan memperhatikanmu! Kau punya adik yang selalu mengidolakanmu! Kau punya sahabat yang selalu ada bersamamu! Kau bahkan… memiliki Luhan yang amat sangat aku cintai dan inginkan!"

Kepala Sehun yang sudah diselimuti emosi mulai berpikir, kapan tepatnya hubungan mereka yang dulu sangat baik menjadi seperti itu? Apakah disaat Luhan dan Sehun mulai bersama? Tapi demi Tuhan Sehun tidak pernah tau jika Yifan mencintai Luhan sejak lama.

"Kau tidak hanya memiliki Luhan, kau bahkan memiliki dua orang putera yang luar biasa, kau punya isteri dan dua anak kembar yang selalu percaya dan mencintaimu meskipun aku selalu berusaha untuk menghancurkan kepercayaan itu untukmu! Kau… kau punya segalanya yang ingin aku miliki!"

Perkataan Yifan, menguak semua luka dalam hati Sehun. Sehun tentu masih ingat bagaimana perihnya ketika Luhan dan anak – anak lebih mempercayai Yifan daripada dirinya. Sehun tentu masih ingat bagaimana Luhan selalu meremehkan dan merendahkan Sehun dihadapan Yifan terutama saat Jehun sakit. Sehun tentu ingat betul semua hal menyakitkan yang Yifan perbuat dalam hidupnya.

"Entah kenapa aku marah padamu! Entah kenapa aku membencimu! Entah kenapa aku ingin menghancurkanmu! Aku ingin kau kehilangan semua yang kau miliki! Aku egois, aku jahat, aku mengerikan! Dan kau benar – benar pantas untuk membunuhku, Oh Sehun… bukan hanya mematahkan satu atau dua tulang rusukku!"

Sehun mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat – kuat. Kepalan tangan Sehun yang kekar, pasti cukup untuk mematahkan tulang hidung Yifan dalam sekali pukulan, atau paling tidak merobek bibir Yifan yang telah dengan lantang mengorasikan kebencian salah jalannya pada Sehun. Sehun mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal ke udara, dengan secepat kilat tangan itu terayun dan diarahkannya pada Yifan dan…

GREB

"Hyung…."

Sehun memeluk Yifan seerat Yifan memeluk Jaehan tadi. Dan satu kata yang Sehun ucapkan berhasil memaksa air mata Yifan untuk turun ke pipinya. Hyung, adalah panggilan Sehun untuk Yifan.

"Aku memang marah padamu, tapi aku tidak sama sekali membencimu" ujar Sehun yang masih memeluk pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa inch dari dirinya itu.

Hati Yifan berdenyut. Sehun pun mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Jaehan katakan padanya tadi. Mereka tidak membenci Yifan.

"Kau memang melakukan semuanya, kau memang menghancurkan semuanya tapi… kau tidak benar – benar melakukannya, Hyung"

Gantian Yifan yang berdiri membeku dalam pelukan Sehun. Bahu Yifan sudah mulai bergetar. Perasaan sakit dan beban dalam diri Yifan bergumul di ulu hatinya. Membuat Yifan bahkan merasa mual akibat ulah masa lalunya itu.

"Fakta yang ada, Hyung menyembuhkan putera – puteraku. Hyung menjaga mereka dengan baik. Hyung membuat masalah dalam hidupku dan Hyung pun memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk tumbuh menjadi pria yang lebih dewasa. Jika kau tidak melakukan ini pada hidupku, aku pasti sudah jadi bajingan tak tau rasa bersyukur saat ini."

Yifan tertusuk oleh kalimat – kalimat Sehun. Lebih daripada sakit, Yifan merasa malu pada Sehun yang bisa bersikap lebih dewasa darinya yang berusia lebih tua dari Sehun. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Yifan. Sehun bisa lihat bagaimana mata Yifan sembab dengan hidung semerah tomat.

"Setiap orang melakukan kesalahan, hyung… dan jika kita tau itu adalah kesalahan yang kita harus lakukan adalah memperbaikinya."

Yifan tersenyum getir. Bagaimana bisa dia terlihat begitu lemah dihadapan Sehun yang berusaha dia lemahkan dulu.

"Aku bukannya memilikki segala hal yang tidak bisa hyung miliki. Tapi hyung sendiri yang tak melihat apa yang sebenarnya hyung miliki"

"…"

"Hyung punya orang tua yang selalu mengikuti apa yang hyung inginkan, Hyung punya otak cerdas, wajah tampan dan tinggi badan yang semua lelaki di dunia ini impikan, Hyung punya sikap lembut dan hangat yang sering hyung sepelekan, dan Hyung bahkan… memiliki seseorang yang selalu mencintai Hyung meski apapun yang hyung lakukan, baik atau buruk, dia selalu mencintai hyung… jika orang itu Luhan, dia pasti akan meninggalkan hyung. Tapi orang itu bukan Luhan dan orang itu bahkan… masih mencintai hyung dengan sepenuh hatinya meskipun dia tau hyung selalu mengabaikannya."

"Zitao…"

"Mmm… Dokter Huang…"

"Apa aku masih pantas untuk dia yang begitu tulus?"

"Pernyataan pantas atau tidak pantas itu tidak berlaku dalam hukum mencintai seseorang. Karena semua orang menerima cinta yang kita pikir pantas untuk menerimanya"

"…"

"Luhan tetap mencintaiku meski dulu aku pernah menjadi bajingan pengecut yang meninggalkannya sendirian dan Severus Snape tetap mencintai Lily Potter meskipun Lily mencintai James Potter, Snape bahkan menyayangi Harry Potter pada akhirnya."

Yifan sedikit tertawa ketika Sehun mengingatkannya pada cerita fiksi tentang dunia sihir yang mereka berdua sukai. Mereka dulu bahkan selalu menonton film itu bersama.

"Zitao bukan Severus Snape" canda Yifan

"Tentu saja… Hyung juga bukan Lily Potter jadi… jangan biarkan dokter Huang menderita lebih lama"

"Tapi aku akan pergi"

"Kemana?"

"Aku sudah tidak punya hak lagi menjadi dokter. Sidang kode etik menjatuhkan hukuman pencabutan praktekku jadi… aku sudah tidak boleh lagi menangani pasien"

"Hyung akan pergi kemana?"

"Entahlah… mungkin aku akan kembali ke Canada atau Cina… yang mana saja asal tidak tinggal disini"

"Kenapa tidak tinggal disini?"

"Ah! Kau ini sama saja seperti Jaehan, penasaranmu terlalu tinggi!"

"Wajar, dia anakku! Jawab aku hyung…"

"Aku ingin menata kehidupanku terlebih dahulu. Aku menghancurkan hidup kalian dan semua terbalas dengan karirku yang juga hancur"

"Aku tidak menuntut apapun Hyung… aku tidak menginginkannya"

"Itu namanya Hukum Karma, Oh Sehun… kau minta atau tidak, aku pantas mendapatkannya. Lagipula… aku ingin memiliki suasana baru. Aku ingin jadi orang yang baru… aku… ingin mengobati lukaku sendiri dan… menjadi orang yang lebih berguna."

Sehun terdiam. Tak ada gunanya lagi untuk membantah apa yang Yifan putuskan. Yifan adalah orang dewasa yang bebas mengambil keputusan apapun yang dia mau.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu, hyung? Satu hal saja…"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus janji untuk mengabulkannya kali ini! Oke?" Sehun melirik Yifan dengan wajah serius, Yifan kemudian hanya menekuk bibirnya lalu berkata,

"Baiklah… aku janji akan mengabulkannya… katakan!"

"Permohonanku hanya satu, berjanjilah bahwa kau… akan belajar mencintai Dokter Huang. Kepala Hyung sangat pintar tapi hati Hyung… ah… itu benar – benar parah. Maka dari itu, tolong ajari hati hyung untuk mencintai Dokter Huang, dengan begitu… Hyung bisa lebih cepat menyembuhkan semua rasa sakit itu."

.

.

.

"Kondisi Jaehun sudah mulai stabil. _Pacemaker_ yang ditanamkan padanya bekerja sangat baik dan tidak menimbulkan efek samping yang buruk pada Jaehun. Aku rasa jika dengan beberapa terapi dan pemulihan, Jaehun pasti akan sembuh seperti sedia kala"

Dokter Kim Jongdae tersenyum lebar ketika beliau selesai melakukan pengecekan menyeluruh pada tubuh Jaehun. Luhan yang saat itu ada di samping Jaehun benar – benar merasa lega karena kondisi Jaehun cepat atau lambat akan kembali pulih.

"Mulai sekarang sepertinya Jaehun tidak perlu menggunakan selang oksigen. Jantung Jaehun harus mulai belajar untuk memompa oksigen dalam ruangan. Aku akan memasang alat penetral oksigen udara untuk menyaring oksigen lebih banyak, jadi jangan khawatir." Ujar doker Kim Jongdae lagi. Senyum Jongdae benar – benar lebar kali ini. Dokter itupun merasa lega jika keadaan Jaehun bisa berangsur membaik. Tentu dia tidak lupa bagaimana perjuangan tenaga medis untuk menyelamatkan anak itu.

"Jadi… apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantu pemulihan Jaehan, Dokter Kim?" tanya Luhan antusias

"Kau hanya perlu memastikan asupan gizi Jaehun, ajak Jaehun untuk mulai beraktifitas sederhana untuk melatih jantungnya. Pelan – pelan tingkatkan aktifitas dan konsentrasi Jaehun dari hal sederhana menjadi yang lebih kompleks, kami akan membantu anda untuk memantau perkembangan jantung putera anda. Dan selain itu… kami juga akan segera menjadwalkan pengobatan dan terapi pemulihan yang baru untuk Jaehun. Anda tidak usah khawatir"

"HYUUUUUNGGG!"

Jaehan yang baru masuk dalam ruang rawatnya mendadak histeris melihat Jaehun yang kini duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidurnya. Jaehan pun langsung minta turun dari gendongan Zitao dan meninggalakn Parka tebal raksasa yang dia kenakan.

"JAEHAN-AH!"

Jaehun ikut memekik sesaat kemudian, detakan jantung Jaehun terpantau lebih cepat, itu karena dia terlalu antusias bertemu lagi dengan kembarannya.

Jaehan memeluk Jaehun dengan perlahan, takut jika dia akan mengganggu kabel – kabel di badan Jaehun yang masih bekerja.

"Hyung… aku merindukanmu!" ujar Jaehan jujur

"Hyung juga… apa kau ikut sakit lagi?" tanya Jaehun ketika melihat baju Jaehan.

"Ani… aku sehat Hyung… aku memakai ini agar kita menggunakan baju yang sama! Kita kan anak kembar!"

Celotehan Jaehan mampu membuat semua orang tertawa renyah termasuk Jaehun. Perlahan Luhan mendekati Zitao dan berbisik untuk bertanya kemana hilangnya Jaehan dan dimana Sehun. Dengan berbisik pula Zitao bilang bahwa Jaehan tadi bersama Yifan dan kini Sehun pun sedang berbicara dengan Yifan.

Sedikit menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang dengan anak – anak akhirnya Zitao meninggalkan ruang rawat itu dan kembali ke ruangannya bersama Parka milik Yifan.

Tak lama setelah Zitao pergi, Sehun pun datang ke ruangan bersama Yifan. Luhan terlihat kaget saat Yifan masuk dengan senyum lebar dan disambut antusias oleh Jaehun dan Jaehan. Sehun pun tak keberatan ketika Jaehan mulai memanjati tubuh jangkung Yifan dan Jaehun yang tidak mau melepaskan tangan Yifan.

Apapun yang mau dikta, keberadaan Yifan tetaplah memiliki arti tersendiri bagi kedua buah hatinya. Sehun benar – benar tidak mau merusak citra Yifan dimata anak – anaknya, bahkan demi apapun Sehun bersumpah jika Yifan memang layak menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Yifan. Salah ataupun benar, Yifan adalah orang yang sudah menyembuhkan mereka. Yifan is their death and live angel.

Luhan mendekat pada Sehun yang kini duduk diatas ranjang kosong Jaehan. Sehun masih tersenyum melihat bagaimana kedua buah hatinya mengadu pada Yifan tentang apa yang mereka rasakan sebelum, seseaat dan pasca operasi. Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan pria yang paling dia cintai itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak terjadi apa – apa" ujar Sehun polos.

Luhan adalah satu – satunya orang yang tak gembira akan kehadiran Yifan disana. Karena kenyataannya berkata bahwa dirinya adalah alasan Yifan menyakiti kedua buah hatinya.

"Yifan hyung akan meninggalkan Korea sore ini."

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Dia sudah kehilangan professi dokternya, dia bahkan sudah menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan berat Lu… apa kau tidak mau jadi pemaaf?"

Luhan hanya diam. Masalahnya bukan pada memaafkan Yifan. Luhan malah tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri setiap dia melihat Yifan.

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan. Kesalahan hanya bisa dirubah dengan perubahan menjadi yang lebih baik. Jadi… apapun yang terbaik menurutmu, lakukanlah… tapi yang terbaik menurutku adalah memaafkan Yifan hyung dan membiakannya pergi tanpa beban rasa dimusuhi oleh orang – orang yang telah dia sakitu. Bahkan Jaehun dan Jaehan yang lebih disakiti oleh Yifan hyung pun sudah memaafkannya."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Oh Sehun!"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini kan sebenarnya cerewet"

Luhan beranjak dari sebelah Sehun lalu merebut Jaehan dari pangkuan Yifan lalu berkata.

"Sudah saatnya kau mandi sayang. Appa akan memandikanmu. Jaehun juga sudah saatnya untuk cek MRI, dokter Kim Jongdae sudah menjadwalkan pengecekannya jam 8.30. Itu artinya 15 menit lagi." Ucap Luhan dengan senyum paling keren yang dia punya

Jaehan langsung menurut, anak itu kemudian memeluk Yifan erat selama sesaat kemudian berlari ke pelukan Ayahnya untuk mandi. Setelah memeluk Jaehan, yifan pun memutuskan untuk memeluk Jaehun yang dari tadi bilang bahwa Yifan sebaiknya jangan pergi ke Canada atau Cina, Yifan sebaiknya tetap tinggal di Korea. Dan pada akhirnya anak itu bilang bahwa New Zealand bukanlah Negara yang buruk untuk dikunjungi.

"Jja… sudah saatnya paman pergi. Kalian jangan nakal pada eomma dan appa kalian okay? Tumbuhlah jadi anak yang baik dan sehat!" ucap Yifan pada kedua bocah kesayangannya itu

"NEEEE"

"Paman… jangan lupakan janji kita, okay?" Jaehan mengedipkan satu matanya dan Yifan pun membalasnya dengan mengedipkan satu mata.

"Mau ku antar ke luar?" tanya Luhan pada Yifan.

Yifan nampak kaget dan meskipun Sehun mendengar itu semua. Pria itu memilih untuk pura – pura tidak dengar.

"Jika kau bersedia…" sambut Yifan agak kikuk.

Luhan dan Yifan berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Luhan hanya ingin mengantar Yifan sampai lobby depan rumah sakit.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Luhan pada Yifan

"Sebenarnya ada banyak, tapi dari banyak hal… aku akan mengatakan ini saja.."

"Apa?"

"Maaf, aku tidak akan bisa hadir pada acara pernikahanmu dan Sehun nanti."

Yifan tersenyum jahil setelah mengatakannya. Luhan mau tidak mau harus tersenyum dan tersipu mendengar itu. Sikap beku Luhan melunak. Yifan merasa ini lebih baik.

"Jaga dirimu baik – baik dimanapun kau berada nanti. Jangan sepelekan makan 3 kali sehari dan minum air putih."

"Okay bos!"

"Jadilah orang yang lebih baik! Dan jangan menyakiti siapapun lagi, terutama dirimu sendiri"

"Arraseo…"

Yifan memencet angka 5 pada elevator, bukanya angka 1 untuk menuju lobby. Sontak itu membuat Luhan mengernyitkan kening dan bertanya,

"Kau mau apa di lantai 5?"

"Aku…?"

"…"

"Aku mau menemui seorang gadis yang selama ini hatinya aku sakiti. Aku ingin meminta pengampunannya juga"

"Dokter Huang Zitao?"

Yifan mengangguk. Dan pintu elevator pun terbuka.

"Bye Lu…"

"Bye Yifan…"

Yifan keluar dari elevator dengan senyum manisnya yang juga di sambut dengan senyum manis Luhan hingga pintu elevator kembali tertutup dan Luhan kembali ke lantai dimana ruang rawat puteranya berada.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah memasuki pekarangan rumah luas yang tertata rapi. Rumah luas di kawasan Pyeongchang, hanya orang yang benar – benar mengenal uang yang bisa memilikinya. Mobil itu terparkir dengan apik di depan teras rumah yang disangga pilar pilar besar dengan pintu coklat megah ditengahnya.

Sebuah pintu dibuka oleh si pengemudi, dua orang pun turun dari mobil itu dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang bersamaan terbuka menampilkan seorang maid dan seoranng perempuan muda yang perutnya membuncit.

"Annyeonghaseyo… aku Yixing, puteri kedua Lu Zhoumi." Sambut wanita itu dengan senyum lembut yang memancarkan kecantikan seorang wanita hamil.

"Aku Oh Yunho, dan ini istriku, Oh Jaejong. Kami berdua adalah orang tua Oh Sehun."

Yixing membulatkan kedua mata sayunya dan segera memperlebar senyuman di pipinya. Wanita itu langsung membungkuk dan mengenalkan dirinya secara formal sebelum mempersilahkan kedua orang tua Sehun masuk dan duduk di ruang keluarga rumah mewah itu.

"Mama sedang di ruang baca bersama suamiku dan papa aku rasa baru saja selesai mandi. Mohon tunggu sebentar. Ini adalah Teh hijau dengan bunga melati, silahkan dicicipi"

Yixing mengundurkan dirinya dari ruang keluarga untuk memanggil kedua orang tuanya. Entah apa yang ada dalam diri gadis itu, namun Yixing merasa jika dia sangat bahagia karena orang tua Sehun datang ke rumahnya. Yixing berharap ini adalah awal yang baik. Terlebih lagi baru saja dia mendapatkan pesan bahwa Jaehun sudah siuman.

Yixing dan Junmyeon memang sudah tau akan keadaan keponakan kembar mereka, namun atas permintaan Luhan, mereka tidak datang menjenguk. Luhan dan Sehun ingin keadaan anak – anak stabil terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka dikenalkan pada seluruh keluarga besarnya.

"Mama…. Ada tamu yang menunggu mama dan papa di ruang keluarga" ujar Yixing dengan senyum lebar

"Yixing sayang… kenapa kau membawa tamu ke ruang keluarga?"

"Yak arena mereka adalah keluarga kita"

"Keluarga?"

"Mmm… mereka adalah Ayah dan Ibu dari Oh Sehun"

"Apa?"/"Uhuk… uhukk…"

Nyonya Lu langsung berdiri sangking kagetnya sementara Junmyeon sendiri hampir tersedak minuman yang sedang diminumnya.

"Iya mama, kedua orang tua Sehun ada di bawah" pekik Yixing antusias

"Apa papamu tau ini?"

"Tentu saja aku tau… aku yang mengundang mereka kemari" Tuan Lu yang ternyata mendengar percakapan Yixing dengan ibunya masuk begitu saja ke ruang baca dan itu tambah membuat Junmyeon melotot sangking kagetnya

"Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan sebagai…." Tuan Lu menjeda kalimatnya ketika sang istri hampir saja menangis mendengar apa yang beliau bilang

"keluarga" lanjut tuan Lu yang disambut pelukan erat oleh istrinya dan Yixing.

"Yixing, tolong sampaikan pada kepala pelayan Xi untuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk makan siang bersama dengan keluarga Oh" titah Tuan Lu yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Yixing.

Tuan dan Nyonya Lu segera turun kebawah dan mendapati Tuan dan Nyonya Oh duduk sambil berbincang santai, namun kedua orang tua Luhan tidak tau jika mereka berdua sedang membicarakan tentang foto masa kecil Luhan yang terlihat sangat manis.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang ke rumah kami," Tuan Lu langsung menjabat tangan Tuan Oh, sementara para istri kini berpelukkan hangat.

"Kami memang sudah seharusnya datang kemari sejak awal bukan?" sambut ayah Sehun yang di balas dengan senyuman datar dari Ayah Luhan

Dua keluarga itu duduk saling berhadapan di ruang keluarga, mereka terlebih dahulu membicarakan masalah umum seperti masalah yang sedang hangat dalam dunia bisnis dan nilai mata uang Won yang semakin kuat.

"Kami… sudah bertemu dengan Sehun dan Luhan sebelumnya" Tuan Oh memulai pembicaraan inti mereka.

"Apa mereka… baik – baik saja?" tanya Nyonya Lu dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Pagi ini Jaehun, putera sulung mereka sudah siuman" jawab Nyonya Oh dengan senyum tenangnya

"Haaah… syukurlah"

"Kami belum pernah melihat Jaehun tapi kami pernah melihat Jaehan sebelumnya. Dia sangat manis dan tampan" ujar Nyonya Oh penuh kebanggaan

"Jika membicarakan tenang kedua anak itu, jujur saja aku merasa sangat bersalah akan apa yang sudah aku perbuat kepada orang tua mereka" Tuan Lu menyambung pembicaraan

"Puteraku… menyampaikan bahwa, ketika kedua cucu kita kondisinya sudah stabil maka dia akan membawa puterimu kembali pulang"

Tuan dan Nyonya Lu cukup kaget dengan apa yang Tuan Oh katakan, membawa Luhan kembali katanya. Kedua orang tua Luhan tentu tau bagaimana hubungan Luhan dan Sehun sekarang. Namun yang ditakutkan oleh kedua orang tua Luhan adalah Sehun yang lepas tanggung jawab akan kehidupan Luhan nantinya.

"Kenapa puteramu ingin membawa puteri kami kembali?" tanya Tuan Lu masih dengan nada tenang

"Putera kami berencana untuk mengembalikan semuanya dari awal. Memang tidak bisa seperti semula tetapi… dia ingin Luhan mendapatkan segala haknya sebagai seorang wanita dan seorang puteri bungsu yang dicintai oleh keluarganya…"

Tuan Oh menjeda kalimatnya, satu tarikan napas dia ambil untuk membuat apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu menjadi tegas.

"Puteraku, ingin melamar Luhan sebagaimana seharusnya. Puteraku ingin meminang dan menikahi Luhan dengan benar kali ini. Dan dengan begitu aku dan isteriku kemari juga… ingin melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak lama,"

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh bertukar pandang, Nyonya Oh mengangguk lalu Tuan Oh tersenyum.

"Aku kemari untuk memohon ampunan darimu karena puteraku, bagaimanapun juga sudah… membuat puterimu menderita. Aku mohon… maafkanlah keluarga kami"

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh membungkuk kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Lu. Menyerahkan segala harga diri, harkat dan martabat mereka pada keluarga Lu yang puteri bungsunya telah menderita karena Sehun. Tuan dan Nyonya Lu yang tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua mantan sekaligus calon besan mereka lakukan. Mereka berdua jadi kikuk dengan keadaan tersebut. Akhirnya ayah dan ibu Luhan pun ikut membungkuk pertanda bahwa mereka menerima permintaan maaf dari keluarga Oh.

Perbincangan dua keluarga itu berlangsung cukup lama. Kedua orang tua Sehun dan Luhan semakin lama terlihat semakin akrab. Bahkan tak bisa disangkal lagi jika mereka mulai membicarakan perihal pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan yang mereka harap bisa segera dilangsungkan. Tentu sebelumnya Tuan dan Nyonya Oh meminta ijin untuk beberapa kali meminjam Luhan sebelum pernikahan demi meperkenalkan Luhan sebagai menantu keluarga Oh yang sah pada keluarga besar mereka, perusahaan besar keluarga Oh dan juga kolega mereka.

Perbincangan hangat diantara kakek dan nenek dari Oh Jaehun dan Oh Jaehan tersebut berlangsung hangat hingga jamuan makan siang. Itu semua berhasil membuat Yixing tak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang hari. Bahkan diam – diam Yixing mulai merancang biaya pernikahan untuk adik dan adik iparnya.

.

.

.

Siang ini keluarga kecil Sehun dan Luhan makan siang dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Adalah saat yang ditunggu – tunggu untuk bisa kembali makan bersama dengan personil lengkap seperti itu. Jaehun diijinkan untuk memakan makanan padatnya untuk pertama kali. Meskipun begitu, makanan padat yang Jaehun makan bukanlah dragon roll sushi yang Jaehan makan, atau Jjampong yang ayahnya makan atau juga nasi yukgaejang dan kimchi yang ibunya makan. Jaehun hanya makan bubur beras yang disaring kembali dan dicampur dengan sari pati sayur mayur dan diaduk menjadi satu bersama kuah salmon rebus. Jaehun belum bisa makan makanan yang lebih berat dari itu.

Luhan dengan telaten menyuapi Jaehun dan disela – sela suapannya ke Jaehun dia juga menyuap makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang menyantap Jjampongnya dengan lahap sambil menceritakan cerita masa kecilnya yang didengar secara seksama oleh Jaehan yang baru belajar makan menggunakan sumpit asli dan Jaehun yang dengan setia menerima suapan dari sang ibu tanpa protes jika bubur itu lebih baik diminum dalam sekali teguk.

Canda dan tawa sudah kembali pada keluarga kecil itu. Sehun saat ini, benar – benar merasa jadi pria paling beruntung sedunia karena sudah mendapatkan keluarganya kembali. Tinggal menjadikan semua ini resmi dimata Tuhan dan Hukum Negara maka tak satupun orang bisa mengusik ketentraman keluarga kecil mereka.

"Besok sampai dua hari ke depan, appa tidak bisa menemani kalian di rumah sakit" kata Sehun sambil merapikan peralatan makanan sekali pakai yang diberikan oleh pihak rumah sakit.

"Appa kemana?" rengek Jaehan bersamaan dengan Luhan dan Jaehun yang mengerutkan kening mereka

"Appa ada urusan yang sangat penting. Ini tentang pekerjaan appa dan beberapa masalah intern. Jadi appa butuh banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikakannya maaf kan appa, ya?" pinta Sehun dengan raut wajah yang sebenarnya juga tak rela meninggalkan ketiga orang paling dicintainya itu.

Luhan menghela napasnya ringan sambil mengangguk ketika mendapat sinyal "tolong bantu aku menjelaskan ini pada mereka" dari Sehun.

Luhan pun dengan sigap menjelaskan pada kedua buah hatinya jika sang appa perlu melihat pekerjaannya secara langsung agar para pekerja lapangan tidak bingung dalam mendirikan bangunan yang appa mereka buat.

Sehun cukup kagum dengan kemampuan Luhan menjelaskan hal sepele yang sering tak bisa Sehun jelaskan kepada kedua puteranya. Luhan seperti punya kemampuan untuk menjinakkan kedua buah hati mereka yang kadang seperti bom atom dengan daya ledak luar biasa. Maafkan Sehun atas perumpamaan itu tapi Jaehan yang selalu penasaran dan Jaehun yang selalu menuntut alasan logis tentu akan menguras tenaga siapa saja yang berhadapan dengan mereka. Luhan jadi terlihat makin dan makin menarik di mata Sehun saat ini.

"Annyeonghaseyo…"

"BYUN SEONSAENG! CHAN AHJUSSIIIII!"

Jaehan dengan semangat menegakkan tubuhnya demi menyambut dua orang favoritnya itu sementara Jaehun melambaikan tangannya yang masih diinfus dengan lemah.

"Eoh… kalian terlalu bersemangat! Tenang lah sedikit… nanti appa kalian cemburu jika kalian menyambutku sesemangat itu!"

Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir dan meminta mereka untuk kalem dengan raut wajah lucu khas ahjussi favorite HunHan. Sementara Baekhyun yang datang dengan segenap bingkisan buah – buahan segera meletakkan bingkisannya dan memeluk Luhan sambil berbincang sedikit tentang perkembangan kondisi Jaehun. Tanpa diminta, Chanyeol langsung berubah menjadi anak semuran HunHan dengan permainan super hero mereka. Bahkan Sehun pun tak mau kalah. Kedua pria tampan berbadan tinggi atletis itupun mendadak nampak seumuran dengan Jaehun dan Jaehan.

.

.

.

"Yup… aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini" Zitao menghentikan langkahnya yang tadi beriringan bersama langkah Yifan.

"Terima kasih atas traktiran makan siangnya" ucap Zitao lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, terima kasih atas waktumu… selama ini" Yifan tersenyum tulus dan Zitao pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya

"Jadi… apa rencanamu setelah sampai di tujuan?" tanya Zitao yang jujur saja tidak ingin waktu berjalan lebih jauh

"Aku memang sudah tidak bisa lagi mengambil tindakan sebagai seorang dokter. Tapi aku masih bisa menggunakan ilmuku untuk membantu orang – orang yang membutuhkan konsultan di bidang kesehatan. Aku akan mendidik orang – orang yang masih kurang paham akan kesehatan agar mereka lebih menyadari bahwa hidup sehat adalah yang terpenting. Pendeknya, aku ingin menjadi orang yang berguna"

"Jadi tujuanmu bukanlah Negara maju? Bukan Canada atau Amerika?"

"Ku rasa tempat seperti itu agak membosankan. Aku ingin mencari sesuatu yang lebih menantang."

Sejenak hening, Yifan sama sekali tidak beranjak dan Zitaopun tak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan. Yang Zitao inginkan hanyalah lebih banyak waktu untuk bersama Yifan, atau sekalian saja Yifan tidak jadi pergi.

"Aku… harus masuk ke ruang tunggu. Sebentar lagi pesawatku pasti akan boarding" Yifan berkata dengan senyum ringannya.

Zitao hanya mengangguk lalu melipat bibirnya canggung. Melihat gadis cantik dan sexy itu canggung, Yifan jadi gemas sendiri. Yifan tau, Zitao adalah gadis yang selalu penuh percaya diri dan bahkan selalu penuh akan dirinya sendiri. Tapi cara gadis itu bersikap saat ini, menurut Yifan itu cukup manis.

Maka dari itu Yifan lah yang mengambil inisiatif untuk memeluk Zitao lebih dulu.

"Jaga dirimu baik – baik, okay? Jadilah dokter yang baik dan jangan lupa untuk makan dan istirahat. Bermainlah bersama anak – anak jika kau merasa bosan di rumah sakit. Arraci?"

Zitao membalas pelukan Yifan dengan cukup erat, gadis itu benar – benar ingin menangis saat ini. Ingin sekali teriak bahwa Yifan tak boleh pergi. Tapi yang mampu diucapkannya hanyalah,

"Kau juga jaga dirimu baik – baik. Berbahagialah disana, lakukan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia asalkan… itu tidak menyakiti siapapun. Jaga kesehatanmu dan makan lah dengan baik, aku tidak tau kau pergi kemana tapi… aku yakin kau pasti bisa beradaptasi dengan baik… keep in touch, okay?"

Zitao yang terlebih dahulu melepas pelukan singkat penuh kecanggungan mereka. Yifan bisa dengan jelas melihat ada genangan air di mata gadis itu. Yifan tak mau melihat Zitao sampai meneteskan air matanya, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi.

Baru dua langkah, Yifan pun berbalik kemudian tersenyum kearah Zitao sambil memamerkan Tiket, Pasport dan visanya lalu berkata,

"Jika kau punya banyak waktu luang atau merasa agak bosan di Korea… South Africa bukanlah tempat yang buruk untuk berlibur!"

Satu senyuman Yifan berikan dan pria itu akhirnya benar – benar mengambil langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu. Zitao meneteskan air matanya setelah Yifan pergi.

"Yah… South Africa memang bukanlah tempat yang buruk…" ucapnya

.

.

.

Langit mulai gelap ketika Sehun mengakhiri rapatnya dengan pihak perusahaan yang mempercayakan pembangunan mega proyek resortnya pada perusahaan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Baru saja Sehun mengecek ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Luhan bahwa kesehatan Jaehun sudah berangsur – angsur pulih. Tuhan memang memberkati anak itu.

Ah hari ini juga Sehun bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan mengatakan bahwa pihak sekolah memaklumi keadaan Jaehun dan Jaehan yang sedang sakit dan tidak bisa ikut ujian semester pertama mereka. Sekolah HunHan memang penuh toleransi, tidak salah jika bayaran sekolahnya pun cukup fantastis.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya menyusuri jalan utama Incheon menuju Seoul. Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi seorang arsitek yang karyanya sedang ditaksir oleh banyak perusahaan besar. Sehun memang ahli dibidangnya dan Chanyeol pun ahli dalam bidang menjual keahlian Sehun. Pukul 8 malam Sehun akhirnya sampai di rumah. Kali ini Sehun tidak pulang ke rumah yang dia tinggali saat ini bersama Baekhyun. Sehun pulang ke rumahnya yang akan dia tempati bersama Luhan lagi.

Sudah 2 malam Sehun tinggal di rumah itu sementara Luhan tinggal di rumah sakit bersama anak – anak dan Baekhyun menempati rumah sebelahnya. Sehun bohong ketika dia bilang dia tidak akan ke rumah sakit. Setiap hari Sehun pasti akan singgah selama 1 sampai 2 jam atau ketika dia makan siang. Sehun tak bisa menahan rasa rindunya pada si kembar dan tak bisa tenang jika belum melihat sendiri kondisi mereka.

Sudah 2 malam juga, Sehun hanya memakan burger yang dia beli melalui fasilitas drive thru sebuah restaurant cepat saji yang dia lewati saat perjalanan pulang untuk makan malamnya. Sehun makan sendirian sambil mengerjakan beberapa hal di Mac Book Pro nya dengan sesekali melihat pada ipad dan ponselnya. Dengan kata lain, Sehun sangat sibuk dengan hal yang dia kerjakan, tentu berhubungan dengan desain dan rancangan struktur bangunan.

 _Drrrrt…. Drrrt…._

Ponsel Sehun bergetar ketika Sehun baru saja akan menyantap kentang gorengnya.

"Ne, Lu… apa ada masalah?"

" _Hmmm… apa aku hanya boleh menelponmu ketika ada masalah saja?"_

"Ani... kau boleh menelponku kapan saja, maaf… pikiranku langsung tertuju pada anak – anak saat melihat kontakmu memanggil"

" _Mereka sudah tidur, malam ini Jaehun hanya makan sari pati buah dan Jaehan makan sup ayam. Nafsu makan Jaehan benar – benar sepertimu."_

"Lalu kau sendiri… kau makan apa?"

" _Aku makan salad sayuran… aku sebenarnya tidak ingin makan apapun."_

"Tapi kau tetap harus makan sayang,"

" _arraseo… sudah ku bilang aku makan salad sayuran"_

"Lalu sekarang… HunHanie eomma sedang apa?"

" _mmm… aku sedang mengurus beberapa hal yang pegawaiku kirimkan dari boutique."_

"Bagaimana dengan boutique mu Lu? Kau sudah… sangat lama tidak ke sana"

" _Boutique berjalan cukup lancar, meskipun kami tidak sama sekali menerima pesanan sampai akhir tahun ini, tapi baju – baju koleksi yang kami stok lumayan bagus penjualannya"_

"Syukurlah… hmmm… maafkan aku jika aku masih saja egois. Aku bahkan bisa mengikuti rapat proyek sementara kau, harus menghentikan beberapa hal penting di boutique mu"

" _It's okay Hun-ah… aku juga tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik jika aku meninggalkan anak – anak. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tenang jika aku tidak ada berama mereka disaat seperti ini."_

"Aigoo… Luhanku adalah ibu yang baik! JJanng!"

" _Kau juga ayah yang baik, Hun-ah… oh ya… kau sedang apa?"_

"Aku sedang makan…"

" _Jangan bilang kau sedang makan makanan cepat saji lagi… Oh Sehun… kan sudah aku bilang kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Soda dan makanan cepat saji bukan pilihan tepat untuk menjaga kesehatan! Kau selalu saja…."_

Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya ketika dia mendengar ocehan panjang lebar Luhan. Wanitanya itu memang punya suara merdu, mungkin ini yang membuat HunHan kecil betah diomeli seharian oleh sang ibu, karena meskipun isi ocehan Luhan kadang memberatkan hati namun suara merdu Luhan saat mengoceh tidak pernah memekakkan telinga mereka.

Sambungan telepon itu berlangsung selama 3 jam. Ya, 3 jam. Selama 3 jam mereka membicarakan segala hal tak penting seperti salah satu anggota Boy Band kesukaan Luhan akhirnya menikah, spiderman akan mengeluarkan film baru dan kali ini Iron Man akan menjadi cameo di dalamnya, Victoria Secret akan melakukan fashion summit di Jeju dan salah satu mantan model Victoria Secret favorite Sehun juga akan datang ke sana hingga hal semacam Dokter bedah jantung anak baru akan datang ke rumah sakit minggu depan.

Luhan dan Sehun saat ini benar – benar seperti dua orang remaja yang sedang dimabuk asmara, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau memutus sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu. Mereka bahkan mendebatkan siapa yang akan menutup telepon lebih dulu selama 20 menit sebelum akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk tidur dengan lagu sebelum tidur yang Luhan nyanyikan.

Mungkin suara merdu Luhan yang membuat Sehun tidur begitu nyenyak malam itu. Sehun tidur di tempat tidur di kamar Luhan, masih ada bau parfum Luhan yang tertinggal di bantalnya dan itu membuat Sehun malah bertambah rindu pada wanita pemilik senyum manis itu. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sehun, ingin tidur sambil memeluk Luhan.

Tak terasa pagi pun kembali hadir. Hari ini sebenarnya Sehun tidak ada jadwal rapat apapun dengan client-nya. Lelaki itu hanya perlu bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan mendiskusikan tentang laporan pembangunan beberapa tender raksasa yang sudah hampir selesai. Selebihnya, Sehun tidak punya jadwal apapun hari ini. Bahkan semua desain bangunan sudah selesai dia kerjakan, hanya menunggu jadwal untuk dirapatkan bersama perusahaan yang memesan jasanya.

Meskipun tak ada pekerjaan berat yang harus Sehun lakukan namun Sehun tidak memilih untuk pergi ke rumah sakit pagi ini. Ada hal lain yang harus Sehun lakukan pagi ini. Hal lain yang mampu membuat Sehun menggaruk kepalanya berulang kali demi memilih baju yang akan dia kenakan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyuruh kami untuk duduk dan melihatmu bergonta ganti baju seperti ini?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk di ranjang kamar Sehun bersama Baekhyun mulai bosan dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang diminta oleh Sehun untuk mengomentari pakaian yang akan Sehun kenakan untuk pergi entah kemana mereka berdua tidak tau.

"Pilih lah salah satu baju yang memang jadi favoritemu" saran Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh sahabatnya.

"Sehun-ah… kau adalah pria yang tampan… aaaaamaaaat sangaaaat tampan! Apapun yang kau kenakan kau tetap akan terlihat tampan. Meskipun kau hanya menggunakan bathrobemu saja. Kau tetap tampan. Jadi pilih satu baju dan pergi lah kemanapun rencanamu itu"

Chanyeol kembali menggerutu lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah kekanakan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum geli lalu mengusap punggung Chanyeol yang Baekhyun tau kini sedang kesal akan tingkah sahabat yang sudah seperti kakaknya itu.

"Aku hanya tidak mau terlihat kekanakan atau terlihat seperti orang yang terlalu gila fashion atau seperti pria yang suka bermain wanita atau seperti bos mafia atau bahkan seperti anggota boy band nyasar. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti itu"

Sehun terlihat hampir frustasi berhadapan dengan semua baju yang berjajar di walk in closetnya. Chanyeol makin penasaran kemana sebenarnya Sehun akan pergi. Pasalnya Sehun tak pernah seperhatian itu terhadap apa yang dia pakai. Bahkan kadang untuk rapat tender raksasa Sehun hanya mengandalkan penampilan casual dengan jeans, kemeja atau polo shirt yang dipadu dengan jas atau sweater dan semacamnya. Pokoknya Sehun tidak pernah serepot saat ini.

"Lalu kau ingin terlihat seperti apa, Oh Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun setelah berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun ke dalam walk in closet kamar Sehun.

"Aku… hanya ingin terlihat dewasa, cerdas, mapan, menjanjikan dan bisa dipercaya. Aku ingin penampilanku benar – benar bisa meyakinkan bahwa aku adalah orang yang tepat" jawab Sehun masih memandang baju baju dihadapannya

"Orang yang tepat unutk?" pancing Baekhyun lagi

"Pokoknya orang yang tepat"

"Apa kau akan mengikuti acara penting atau apa?"

"Aku hanya… ada pertemuan dengan orang penting."

"Kalau begitu kau lebih baik tampil apa adanya saja, kau lebih baik menampilkan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya tanpa harus diintervensi oleh pendapat siapapun. Jadi diri sendiri tetap lah pilihan terbaik. Luhan pasti akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun kau datang padanya dengan celana training, baju kaos, winter jacket dan sprint shoesmu"

"Benark kah?"

"Kau mau melamar Luhan ya?"

"Eh?"

"Iya kan?"

"Ani… aku tidak melakukan itu sekarang…"

"haaah… ya sudah kalau begitu pakai apa saja yang ada di hadapanmu! Aku sudah harus berangkat ke sekolah!"

"Ya! Baek! Baekhyun-ah…"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih galau dengan pakaian apa yang harus dia gunakan. Jujur saja, apa yang Sehun lakukan saat ini justru terlihat kekanakan. Sama halnya seperti Jaehun dan Jaehan yang disuruh memilih robot mana yang akan mereka bawa saat mereka akan camping.

Dan akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk… menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Sehun memilih untuk mengenakan Givenchy Straight Leg Trousers – Black yang dipadukan dengan White Blank Mickey Stripe shirt dan Phenomenon Wool Team Long Coat serta Jimmy Choo Miles Patent Leather Derby Lace-Up Shoes dan tak lupa Saint Laurent Western Buckle Belt melingkar di pinggangnya dan Rolex Men's Submariner Automatic Blue Dial Oyster 18k Solid Gold melingkar di pergelangan tangaan kirinya.

Sehun terlihat begitu elegant namun santai dan berkelas. Sehun tidak pernah lupa jika orang yang akan dia temui hari ini adalah salah seorang pengamat fashion di korea. Perusahaan milik orang yang akan Sehun temui adalah perusahaan yang menjadi rival bagi perusahaan mall milik ayahnya. Sehun tentu tidak boleh main – main. Sehun, harus bisa menonjolkan kepribadiannya yang baru. Yang lebih dewasa dan mapan.

.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di aeral parkir tamu yang sudah sebuah rumah besar siapkan untuk siapa saja yang bertandan kesana. Tanpa ragu, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah pintu gerbang berwarna hitam tinggi milik rumah mewah di kawasan Pyeongchang.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Sehun memencet tombol intercom untuk menghubungi siapa saja yang mengunjungi rumah itu.

" _Ne… kediaman Keluarga Lu"_

Suara seorang wanita paruh baya menyahut dari dalam intercom. Sehun berdeham lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, aku Oh Sehun. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Tuan Lu Zhoumi?"

" _Apa anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?"_

"Aniyo… aku belum mebuat janji apapun dengan Tuan Lu, tapi bisakah anda menyampaikan pada Tuan Lu bahwa aku benar – benar ingin bertemu dengannya?"

" _Ah… geuraeyo, akan aku tanyakan dulu ne… mohon menunggu, ah… siapa nama anda Tuan?"_

"Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun"

Tepat 10 menit lamanya Sehun menunggu di luar rumah besar keluarga Lu, akhirnya pintu gerbang itupun terbuka dan seorang maid keluar untuk menyambutnya.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan Oh, Tuan besar bersedia menemui anda. Mari silakan ikut dengan saya"

Rasa gugup segera menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Sehun. Kakinya kini bahkan sampai bergetar di setiap langkahnya. Jantung Sehun bekerja tak karuan dan itu membuat darahnya terpompa tak stabil, al hasil, seluruh tubuhnya pun terasa beku.

Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan melihat sekitar halaman rumah keluarga Lu. Menurut Sehun, halaman rumah itu tidak banyak berubah. Rumah yang berdiri megah di hadapannya juga tak berubah, masih tetap sama seperti saat pertama kali Sehun memasuki rumah itu. Memasuki rumah kekasihnya yang tengah mengandung kedua buah hatinya saat itu.

Sehun masih ingat betul bagaimana Tuan Lu berteriak untuk pergi dari rumah itu di teras depan yang kini Sehun injak. Hati Sehun berdenyut sakit, masih segar diingatannya bagaimana Luhan memohon belas kasih sang ayah dan meminta hingga bersujud agar ayahnya tak membuang anak bungsunya itu. Sehun pun masih ingat bagaimana akhirnya dia memeluk Luhan dan menangis bersama sambil meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Ini adalah ruang kerja pribadi Tuan Lu. Beliau akan menemui anda sebentar lagi, ini adalah Teh hitam dengan bunga melati dan madu, silahkan dinikmati"

"Ah iya… terima kasih.."

Sehun melihat ke sekitar ruangan. Ada banyak file – file dokumen tertata rapi di ruangan itu. Sehun tidak duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Tuan Lu. Sehun sedang duduk di salah satu kursi santai yang ada di ruangan itu. Nampaknya itu adalah tempat dimana Tuan Lu sering menjamu tamu bisnis yang datang kerumah untuk urusan pekerjaan. Sehun kembali menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan mata sipitnya yang tajam berhenti pada satu titik. Titik dimana sebuah foto keluarga terpasang cukup besar di depan meja kerja Tuan Lu. Sehun mengabsen seluruh anggota keluarga Lu yang ada di dalamnya.

Itu terlihat seperti foto yang sudah cukup lama diambil karena di situ masih ada Luhan yang tersenyum sangat imut dengan rambut panjang sepinggangnya yang lurus dan poni depannya yang menutupi seluruh permukaan kening Luhan. Itu adalah Luhan yang membuat Sehun jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dulu.

Sehun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum meski hanya senyuman lembut dan tipis. Sehun sangat ingin mengembalikan keriangan Luhan itu lagi pada Luhannya yang sekarang. Yang meskipun tak memiliki rambut sepanjang itu dan tak lagi ada poni depan yang lucu, Sehun tetap ingin Luhan sebahagia itu selamanya.

"Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

Sehun dikagetkan dengan suara Tuan Lu yang berasal dari belakangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun langsung berdiri meskipun kakinya yang panjang harus membentur meja di depannya dan menumpahkan sedikit teh yang terhidang di depannya. Sehun terlihat canggung dan kikuk saat ini. Oh tentu saja. Pria mana yang tidak canggung dan kikuk saat menghadapi ayah dari seorang gadis yang dulu dia hamili di bawah umur di luar nikah lalu di ajak kabur dan tak pernah pulang sampai saat ini? Sehun patut merasa gugup.

Sehun menatap Tuan Lu yang kini menatapnya tajam penuh cemooh. Tatapan yang persis sama saat Sehun datang ke rumah itu untuk pertama kalinya, saat itu Sehun masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Satu tarikan napas Sehun ambil karena tidak, Sehun bukanlah Sehun canggung dan kerdil yang dulu. Sehun yang berdiri di hadapan Tuan Lu kali ini adalah Sehun yang jauh lebih baik dari itu. Sehun tentu tidak mau meremehkan dirinya sendiri kan?

Bukankah ini adalah saat yang Sehun tunggu – tunggu sejak 8 tahun terakhir? Bukankah ini adalah saat yang Sehun persiapkan begitu keras hingga mengorbankan perasaan Luhannya? Bukankah ini adalah saat yang Sehun perjuangkakn demi kedua buah hatinya? Demi sebuah penerimaan dan pengakuan dari keluarga mereka.

Dulu, 8 tahun yang lalu. Sehun datang dengan seragam sekolahnya yang penuh keringat, badannya tak setinggi sekarang, tubuhnya kurus dan tak memiliki wibawa apapun untuk bisa dipercaya oleh Tuan Lu. Namun saat ini. Sehun adalah Sehun yang berusia 25 tahun. Sehun adalah Sehun yang dewasa. Sehun yang tinggi tegap dengan postur tubuh atletis yang sempurna. Sehun adalah Sehun yang hebat, Sehun yang memiliki karir dan masa depan yang jelas. Sehun saat ini adalah Sehun yang tak bisa diragukan lagi oleh siapapun. Karena Sehun yang saat ini berdiri dihadapan Tuan Lu adalah Sehun yang berani, Sehun yang bertanggung jawab dan Sehun yang mampu menjadi penjaga yang sempurna untuk Luhan dan buah hatinya.

Sehun memasang wajah yang kuat dan tegas. Terima kasih pada Tuhan karena sudah menciptakan Sehun beserta poker facenya. Dengan mantap Sehun membungkuk lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun imnida"

Tuan Lu tersenyum tipis, masih dengan tatapan mengejek yang sempurna. "Duduklah…"

Sehun menuruti perintah itu dan kini Tuan Lu juga duduk dihadapan Sehun. Duduk dengan tenang namun tetap saja masih memasang wajah kaku dan angkuhnya.

"Aku yakin anda tidak mungkin melupakan aku, dan kedatanganku kemari untuk meluruskan semua masalah yang sudah aku perbuat" ujar Sehun mantap. Tak gentar sedikitpun dengan tatapan mengerikan Tuan Lu

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mungkin melupakan orang yang telah menghancurkan masa depan puteri bungsuku dan nama baik keluarga Lu."

"Ne, anda benar. Aku adalah orang itu. Aku memang telah lancang karena telah melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya aku lakukan."

"Kau masih sama angkuh dan kurang ajarnya seperti dulu!"

Sehun melebarkan kedua matanya ketika Tuan Lu menilainya seperti itu. Angkuh dan kurang ajar.

"Anda boleh menilaiki seperti itu tapi…"

"Luhan… adalah puteri kesayanganku. Aku hampir kehilangan isteriku saat Luhan lahir. Luhan adalah puteri bungsu yang selalu membawa keceriaan di rumah ini. Dia adalah puteri kecil yang selalu memberikan kehangatan untuk rumah besar ini. Dan semenjak hari itu, di rumah ini hanya mengenal satu musim. Hanya musim dingin"

Tuan Lu memotong perkataan Sehun sambil memandang wajah Luhan yang terbingkai apik bersama keluarganya. Sehun tak mau mendebat tuan Lu karena apa yang Tuan Lu bilang sepenuhnya adalah benar.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengerti seberapa hancurnya aku saat kau datang padaku dan mengakui bahwa Luhan sedang mengandung anakmu. Kau… yang waktu itu hanya seorang bocah ingusan dengan angkuhnya berkata bahwa kau akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua yang kau lakukan… kau terlalu lancang, Oh Sehun!"

"…"

"Kau pasti beranggapan bahwa aku adalah seorang ayah yang kejam, seorang ayah yang tak punya perasaan untuk puterinya. Tapi kenyataannya, kau lah yang membuatku menjadi orang yang kejam. Kau menodai puteriku, kau melukai hatiku dan dengan gampangnya kau bicara akan tanggung jawab. Pernah kah kau berpikir apa arti kata tanggung jawab saat itu?"

"…"

"Aku mengusirmu, aku megusir anakku sendiri. Bukan karena aku tidak mau peduli. Bukan karena aku marah pada kalian! Aku sebenarnya marah pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjaga puteriku dengan baik, kenapa aku tidak mampu melindungi puteriku? Kenapa bisa aku membiarkan seorang remaja angkuh menghancurkan masa depan yang dengan susah payah aku bangun untuknya?"

"…"

"Aku mengusir kalian karena aku tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit dihatiku jika melihat puteriku harus kehilangan kebebasannya karena kau. Aku tidak mampu menahan rasa perih dihatiku jika melihat bagaimana puteriku merusak masa depannya sendiri. Aku pasti tidak mampu memaafkan diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

"…"

Sehun tak lagi bisa mempertahankan ketegaran dan tatapan mata mengintimidasinya. Meskipun tetap wajah Sehun memancarkan aura sebeku kutub utara, namun kali ini pipi Sehun sudah basah akan air matanya sendiri. Semua kata – kata ayah Luhan adalah tamparan untuknya.

Seperti yang sudah selama ini Sehun sadari, semenjak HunHan lahir, Sehun tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah. Kali ini pun Sehun berani bersumpah bahwa dia tau betul perasaan Tuan Lu saat itu. Tuan Lu memang marah, namun tak satupun kekecewaan Tuan Lu mengarah pada Sehun atau pun Luhan. Tuan Lu lebih kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri sebagai orang tua. Sama hal nya dengan apa yang ayah Sehun lakukan puteranya.

Harus diakui bahwa kesalahan yang Sehun dan Luhan lakukan tidak hanya menghancurkan masa depan Sehun dan Luhan namun juga menghancurkan harapan dari dua keluarga besar yang memiliki citra dan nama yang harum. Dan tidak lepas dari itu semua, Sehun pun mengerti bahwa apa yang dia dan Luhan lakukan yang paling berdosa adalah menghancurkan hati orang tua mereka yang menggantungkan banyak harapan pada mereka, mempertaruhkan seluruh jiwa dan raga mereka untuk masadepannya.

Sehun tak mau ini semua berlarut, itu lah alasan Sehun datang menghadap ayah dari wanita yang masa depannya pernah dia rusak untuk memohon pengampunan. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mendekat ke tempat Tuan Lu duduk dan menangis tanpa suara saat ini. Tangisan tanpa suara yang identik dengan milik Luhan dan Jaehun. Perlahan Sehun menekuk lutut kanannya hingga menyentuh permadani mahal yang menutupi permukaan lantai kayu ruang kerja Tuan Lu. Sehun berlutut. Sepenuhnya berlutut dihadapan Tuan Lu, dan bersujud.

"Abonim…. Aku mohon… maafkan aku…"

Sehun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terisak dan menangis, begitu pula dengan Tuan Lu. Mencoba mengikhlaskan segalanya tentu bukan hal yang berat, namun Tuan Lu pun tak ingin menjadi orang yang egois, tak perlu ada orang yang berteriak pada lelaki tua itu, Tuan Lu pun tau bahwa puterinya, puteri bungsu kecintaanya mencintai pria yang sedang berlutut di kakinya saat ini.

"Cukup nak… kau tidak perlu sampai bersujud seperti ini…" ujar Tuan Lu dengan suara paraunya.

"Uljima… geumanhae… kami sudah memaafkanmu,"

Itu bukanlah suara Tuan Lu, suara lembut nan merdu itu berasal dari sebelah Sehun. Sehun menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan melihat sesosok wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya juga berlinang air mata, berlutut untuk memintanya bangun dari posisi bersujud.

"Eomonim… ku mohon maafkan aku"

Sehun kembali bersujud pada ibu Luhan. Wanita yang seharusnya punya hak besar untuk menampar dan memaki Sehun itu malah memeluk menantu bungsunya dengan lembut dan berkata,

"Kami tau, kau sudah belajar banyak dari kesalahanmu. Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu kau tetaplah menantu kami. Kau adalah ayah dari cucu – cucu kami. Kau adalah orang yang puteriku cintai. Kami pasti memaafkanmu nak"

Nyonya Lu kini memeluk Sehun yang menangis di bahunya dengan erat. Perasaan lega, bahagia dan harapan akan masa depan yang lebih baik seakan terbuka bagi Sehun. Sehun menangis karena bahagia. Sehun merasa seperti diampuni segala dosanya dan dibangkitkan dari kematian.

Tak hanya Nyonya Lu, kini Tuan Lu pun ikut memeluk Sehun. Melupakan masa lalu demi membangun masa depan yang lebih baik adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk mereka. Karena sekarang yang menjadi poin penting untuk dipikirkan bukanlah masa depan milikk Oh Sehun dan Luhan tapi masa depan milik Oh Jaehun dan Oh Jaehan.

Tak ada lagi tangis antara kedua orang tua Luhan dan juga Sehun. Ketiganya kini bahkan duduk sambil saling berbincang santai di teras belakang rumah keluarga Lu. Siapapun arsiteknya, Sehun patut memuji hasil karyanya untuk rumah keluarga Lu yang nyaman dan asri.

Sehun menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaannya dengan kedua orang tua Luhan, tak lupa Sehun juga menceritakan tentang karir Luhan pada mereka. Sehun pun dengan bangga menceritakan bagaimana kedua puteranya. Apa yang saat ini sedang Jaehun dan Jaehan sukai, makanan apa yang jadi favorite mereka, kegiatan apa yang paling mereka senang lakukan, pencapaian apa yang mereka dapat di sekolah dan segala hal tentang kedua buah hati kebanggaannya. Hanya melalui cerita Sehun dan beberapa foto di ponsel pintarnya, Tuan dan Nyonya Lu seperti sudah begitu dekat dengan cucu yang selama ini tak pernah mereka sentuh.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Tuan Lu pada Sehun dengan senyum teduhnya

"Aku akan membawa Luhan pulang ke rumah ini sesegera mungkin setelah Jaehun dan Jaehan keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku juga akan pulang ke rumah keluargaku di Sinsa-dong. Aku ingin Luhan kembali menikmati masa menjadi puteri bungsu keluarga Lu dan aku juga demikian, aku ingin sedikit menebus kesalahanku pada adikku yang aku tinggalkan, eomma dan appa juga Vivi"

"Vivi?"

"Ah… anjing keluarga kami…"

Tuan dan Nyonya Lu tertawa kecil mendengar rencana Sehun, namun ditengah tawa, Nyonya Lu kembali bertanya

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaehun dan Jaehan… kemana mereka akan pulang?"

"Aku menyerahkanya pada anda dan orang tuaku. Kalian bisa mengatur waktu kapan HunHan akan ada di keluarga Lu, dan kapan mereka ada di rumah kami. Tentunya, mereka akan senang bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek mereka dari kedua belah pihak. Dan sejujurnya, mereka sudah menanyakan tentang kalian sejak lama"

"Apa tidak masalah untuk mereka selalu berpindah? Apa mereka tidak bingung jika harus beradaptasi di dua lingkungan sekaligus?"

Sehun tersenyum bangga. Senyuman bangga yang pasti dimiliki seorang ayah ketika menyombongkan anak – anaknya.

"Anak – anakku adalah anak – anak yang sangat pandai beradaptasi. Asal mereka berdua tidak dipisah maka menaklukan duniapun bisa mereka lakukan. Dan yang terpenting… mereka adalah cucu kalian dan orang tuaku. Di dalam tubuh mereka mengalir semua DNAku dan Luhan. Mereka adalah bagian dari kalian. Itu pasti tidak akan jadi masalah untuk mereka. Lagipula disini ada Luhan dan di sana nanti juga ada aku. Itu pasti tidak masalah"

"Haaah… tentu saja, tentu saja mereka memiliki kemampuan beradaptasi yang hebat. Tentu saja dia tidak masalah dibawa kesana kemari karena disini akan ada Luhan dan disana akan ada kau. Mereka bisa seperti itu karena mereka tumbuh di tengah suasana keluarga yang mengharuskan mereka untuk mampu beradaptasi dengan cepat. Kemampuan itu hanya dimiliki oleh anak – anak yang kedua orang tuanya terpisah."

Kerongkongan Sehun tercekat. Sehun tak bermaksud untuk mengatakan seperti itu tapi, entah kenapa apa yang dikatakan Tuan Lu barusan itu terdengar benar adanya.

"Maksudku tidak seperti itu…"

"Kau mungkin sudah dewasa sekarang tapi mendengar kata orang tua tidak lah salah untuk dilakukan. Bagaimana kalau kau membawa Luhan kemari beserta si kembar, lalu kau nikahi anakku sesegera mungkin dank au boleh membawa cucu dan anakku tinggal dimanapun rencanamu. Bagaimana jika begitu?"

.

.

.

Suasana ruang rawat HunHan malam itu mendadak lebih ramai karena ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Taeoh, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Zitao dan juga Jongdae. Hari itu Kyungsoo dan Jongin membawa Taeoh untuk menjenguk sahabatnya HunHan yang sedang sakit, bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang diantar Chanyeol untuk memberikan tugas liburan akhir tahun pada HunHan sementara Zitao, Jongdae dan beberapa perwat lain ada disana untuk mencabut semua alat kesehatan dari tubuh Jaehun.

Jaehun sudah bisa dikatakan sehat. Jantungnya sudah bekerja sangat stabil dan bantuan _pacemaker_ di dadanya memberikan efek yang sangat baik untuk kesehatan bocah tampan itu. Jaehun sudah tak perlu lagi pakai infuse, Jaehun juga sudah tak perlu lagi ditempeli berbagai macam kabel di badannya. Sebentar lagi Jaehun benar – benar bebas. Jongdae bahkan mengatakan jika Jaehun boleh sedikit berlari namun jangan terlalu cepat atau kelelahan. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang tak boleh Jaehun lakukan karena di tubuhnya ada sebuah alat.

Jaehun memang sembuh tapi beberapa kebebasan dalam hidupnya perlu diatur. Jaehun tak boleh berada dekat dengan ponsel atau barang – barang yang memiliki radiasi yang kuat. Jaehun juga disarankan untuk menghindari tempat – tempat yang memiliki daya magnet kuat karena akan mengganggu kerja baterai yang ada dalam alat di tubuh Jaehun. Jaehun tentu masih harus memperhatikan asupan makanannya dan juga membatasi gerakan – gerakan ekstreem lain yang beresiko pada jantungnya.

Itu sama sekali tidak masalah bagi Jaehun. Dan hari ini, satu kalimat Jaehun membuat semua orang memandangnya berbeda.

"Tidak masalah… aku tidak keberatan dengan semua peraturan itu. Asalkan aku bisa berada bersama eomma, appa, Jaehan, Byun sonsaeng, Chan Ahjussi, Taeoh dan semuanya… aku tetap bahagia. Daripada memiliki semua kebebasan, aku lebih memilih seperti ini dan dikelilingi oleh orang – orang yang selalu menyayangiku. Itu membuatku merasa jauh lebih bahagia"

Anak itu memang benar – benar hadiah dari langit.

"Yaap… kalau begitu, lusa… Jaehun dan Jaehan sudah boleh pulang." Ujar Jongdae yang ikut bahagia bersama dua bocah itu

"Selamat atas kesembuhanmu sayang" Zitao berkata sambil memeluk satu persatu dari Jaehun dan Jaehan. Dan juga Taeoh yang ikut minta dipeluk.

"Selama kalian sakit, Taeoh tidak berhenti merengek untuk diajak menjenguk kalian" kata Dokter Kim Jongin sambil mengusak rambut puteranya hingga berantakan

"Sahabat – sahabatku sedang sakit, appa… bagaimana aku bisa bermain dengan tenang" balas Taeoh dengan poutan di bibir.

"Melihat anak – anak bersahabat seperti ini, aku jadi merindukan masa anak – anak" kata Dokter Do Kyungsoo yang kini memangku Taeoh.

"Tentu saja… masa anak – anak adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan. Hari ini kita bermain, hari ini kita bertengkar, hari ini kita bermaafan dan hari ini juga kita bermain lagi. Mereka begitu tulus" ucap Baekhyun yang duduk diujung ranjang Jaehun.

"Jja… karena sudah malam, Jaehun dan Jaehan butuh istirahat dan kau juga bocah bandel… kau perlu ke klinik gigi sekarang juga"

Jongin menggendong taeoh dan kata – kata appanya membuat Taeoh tidak nyaman.

"Aku dan Baekhyun juga harus permisi. Aku harus kembali ke Incheon mala mini juga. Annyeong HunHanie.." kata Chanyeol yang disambut dengan hingh five riang dari si kembar.

Setelah semua penjenguk pergi, tinggallah Sehun, Luhan dan si kembar yang sibuk menonton TV sambil mengunyah buah jeruk.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke rumah, aku harus menyiapkan kamar anak – anak dan merapikan beberapa hal" Luhan berkata sambil mulai menyiapkan semua barang yang mereka bawa ke rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak perlu pulang ke rumah kita, Lu…" Sehun berucap santai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Wae?"

"Ah… aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, semua sudah bersih dan rapi…"

"Jinjja? Aku juga harus memastikan bahwa…"

"Semua sudah beres. Percaya padaku!"

"Hmmm… okay… oh ya… kemana saja kau 3 hari belakangan ini?"

"Aku? Bekerja dan merapikan rumah"

"Oh Sehun…."

"Wae?"

"Dari tadi kau selalu sibuk dengan ponselmu. Kau chatting dengan seseorang?"

"Ah…. Aku hanya menghubungi beberapa orang termasuk eomma dan appa jika lusa anak – anak sudah boleh pulang. Kau cemburu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Wanita itu hanya diam sambil terus melipat – lipat pakaian kotor diatas meja kamar mandi ruang rawat HunHan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastic untuk baju kotor.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Sehun datang mendekat pada Luhan lalu memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Luhan sedikit mengelak namun Sehun jelas lebih kuat darinya, jadi menerima pelukan Sehun adalah satu – satunya pilihan Luhan.

"Tidak…"

"Apa kau memikirkan kedua orang tuamu?"

Sehun membangun satu topic sensitive dan Luhan hanya membalas Sehun dengan helaan napas kasar.

"Aku tau, kau merasa agak tidak nyaman ketika orang tuaku sudah tau semuanya dan menerima kita kembali sedangkan belum ada kabar apapun dari orang tuamu…"

Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, dia langsung membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan kembali memeluk wanitanya erat.

"Jangan menutupi perasaanmu dariku Lu… apalagi jika kau mau menutupi perasaanmu dengan amarah. Kita tidak akan menjalani kehidupan suami istri yang seperti itu lagi kan?"

Sehun membujukk Luhan dan kini Luhan pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

"Tentu tidak…" jawab Luhan lembut

"Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membujuk mama dan papa agar mau menerima kita kembali" lanjut Luhan lirih

"Kau hanya perlu pulang" sambung Sehun

"Kau hanya perlu pulang dan katakan pada mereka bahwa kau, puteri bungsu mereka sangat merindukan mereka dan tak bisa hidup tanpa mereka." Lanjut Sehun mantap

"Apa bisa semudah itu?"

"Ne… semudah itu?"

"Kenapa bisa semudah itu?"

"Karena kau adalah calon isteriku, ani… kau adalah ibu dari anak – anakku dan wanita yang ku ajak untuk menua bersama. Aku akan selalu membuat hidupmu semudah itu"

"Oh sehun… berhentilah menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau tepati… Hidup itu tidak mudah…"

"Hahahaha… kau benar sayang, hidup memang tidak mudah tapi selama aku bersamamu yang bisa kupastikan adalah hidupmu akan bahagia"

Sehun memper erat pelukannya pada Luhan, mencium aroma rambut Luhan yang menenangkannya. Membuat Sehun selalu ignin berlama – lama memeluk Luhan.

"Hmm… Sehun-ah… tapi saat ini sepertinya aku merasa sedikit tertekan…"

"Tertekan?"

"Ya… kau memelukku terlalu erat dan kau menghimpitku dengan tembok… aku tidak bisa bernapas… aah…"

"Ahahaha… mian mian…"

.

.

.

Jarum jam terus berputar hingga tak terasa ini adalah saatnya Jaehun dan Jaehan untuk pulang. Jaehun dan Jaehan mengenakan baju yang identik. Keduanya menggunakan jeans tebal berwarna abu dengan kaos kuning bergambar dua mata minion dan dibalut dengan kids long coat navy blue karya tangan Luhan sendiri.

Luhan pun terlihat casual. Wanita cantik berambut hitam itu mengenakan overall hitam dengan turtle neck sweater abu – abu beserta sepatu adidas neo putihnya. Dan Sehun… dia seperti seorang mahasiswa yang akan pergi liburan akhir tahun di jejju. Sehun mengenakan skinny jeans hitam, kaos hitam polos yang dibalut dengan bomber jaket hijau lumut. Dan jangan lupakan beani abu – abu yang menutupi rambutnya yang agak panjang.

"Semua sudah siap?"

Sehun bertanya pada seluruh pasukan keluarga kecil Oh miliknya.

"NE! SUDAH SIAP!"

Jaehun dan Jaehan menjawab dengan semangat sementara Luhan hanya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya keatas.

Jaehun dan Jaehan berpamitan pada semua orang yang mereka kenal di rumah sakit. Tak lupa Luhan juga memberikan bingkisan kecil kepada seluruh dokter dan perawat juga anak – anak yang sudah menjadi teman HunHan selama di rumah sakit. Ruma sakit terasa sudah seperti rumah keluarga kecil itu, namun tetap saja, rumah mereka bukanlah disana.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuk Sehun selain mengendarai mobilnya dengan Luhan berada disampingnya menimpali semua pertanyaan Jaehun dan Jaehan. Suasana mobil yang riuh akan percakapan – percakapan penuh penasaran anak – anak mereka adalah yang terindah.

"Eoh… kenapa kita lewat keluar jalan Tol?" tanya Luhan ketika mobil Sehun berbelok ke kiri.

"Ah… aku harus ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu" jawab Sehun tenang

"Pyeongchang?"

"Mmm… beberapa orang penting sedang menungguku disana dan aku tidak akan lama, ini hanya urusan 5 menit saja" kata Sehun dengan senyum manis.

"It's okay eomma… kita bisa jalan – jalan juga kan?" ajak Jaehan dengan riang

"Ne… Jaehunie ingin makan sup ikan" sambut Jaehun tak kalah antusias dari adiknya.

Luhan semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika arah mobil Sehun menuju ke tempat yang amat sangat dia kenal. Itu adalah daerah rumah keluarga Lu.

"Oh Sehun jika kau berpikir untuk mengajakku ke…"

"Tenang Lu… kau tidak usah gugup…"

Luhan semakin yakin kemana arah mobil Sehun berjalan. Badan Luhan mulai bergetar dan wanita itu kini jelas ketakutan.

"SEHUN-AH! HENTIKAN MOBILNYA SEKARANG!"

Luhan berteriak pada Sehun dan itu seperti mengundang trauma lama untuk si kembar. Jaehun dan Jaehan yang sedari tadi sibuk mengomentari pepohonan disekitar mereka kini melotot ketakutan mendengar teriakan sang ibu.

"eomma… kenapa eomma membentak pada appa?" tanya Jaehun yang tidak suka dengan situasi itu

"Tida sayang… eomma tidak membentak appa… eomma hanya sedikit berteriak karena appa akan memberikannya kejutan!" kilah Sehun dengan senyum yang masih sangat tenang

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa, appa?" giliran si penasaran Jaehan yang bertanya

"Appa… akan mengajak kalian untuk bertemu eomma dan appanya eomma…" ujar Sehun mantap

"eomma dan appanya eomma?" Jaehan malah bertanya kembali

"Maksud appa… kakek dan nenek…?" tebak Jaehun agak gugup

"Bingo!"

"OH SEHUN! Ini bukan lelucon! Kau…"

"Tenang sayang… percaya padaku… semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Kau bersamaku dan anak – anak. Aku sudah bilang kan sebelumnya jika aku akan membawamu pulang, mm?"

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. Berharap bahwa wanita cantik di samping kirinya kitu bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tapi aku belum siap, Hun-ah… setidaknya jangan sekarang… aku bahkan belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk dibawa ke rumah… kita…"

"Kita membawa HunHan sayang… kita _pulang_ bersama anak – anak kita"

Sehun berkata dengan nada final. Luhan tak lagi mampu membantahnya karena dalam diri Luhan, dia juga rindu _pulang_ ke rumah.

Sehun dan Luhan sampai di depan rumah megah kediaman keluarga Lu. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan di depan rumah Luhan. Sehun adalah orang pertama yang turun kemudian Jaehan lalu diikuti dengan Jaehun. Luhan masih diam di dalam mobil.

Sehun mendekati pintu tempat Luhan duduk lalu membukanya.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumah sayang…" kata Sehun lembut seraya melepaskan sabuk pengaman Luhan

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan menerima kita?" tanya Luhan penuh keraguan

"Jangan ragukan ini… kau tidak akan tau jika kau tidak masuk ke dalam" bujuk Sehun selembut mungkin

Tak ada tanggapan dari Luhan. Luhan membeku di tempat duduknya.

"Ini demi Hunhan sayang… Mereka berhak tau, siapa mereka…" Sehun masih terus membujuk Luhan dengan sabar sementara HunHan sudah mulai mengitari pandangannya ke sekeliling area rumah keluarga Lu.

Luhan mengangguk lemah kemudian berkata, "Asal kau selalu menggenggam tanganku… aku akan ikut denganmu"

Sehun tersenyum manis, pria itu cukup bangga akan dirinya karena kini Luhan benar – benar mempercayainya.

Sehun menggendong Jaehun di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan dan tangan kanan Luhan menggenggam Jaehun di sampingnya.

" _Ne… kediaman keluarga Lu"_

Terdengar suara salah seorang maid rumah Luhan menyahut panggilan intercom mereka.

"Aku Oh Sehun… aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Lu…"

" _Ne… silakan masuk"_

Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya, Sehun kemudian menggandeng tangan Luhan masuk lebih dalam ke rumah itu.

"Uah… ini benar – benar rumah orang tuanya eomma?" tanya Jaehun polos

"Kakek dan nenek sayang… panggil mereka seperti itu." Ralat Sehun dengan lembut

"Eomma… kenapa tangan eomma dingin sekali?" Jaehan mengerutkan keningnya dan meminta penjelasan Luhan

"Aaah… cuacanya sedang dingin sayang… eomma agak kedinginan" bohong Luhan pada putera bungsunya.

Mereka sampai di teras rumah Luhan. Sehun pun menurunkan Jaehun agar bisa bediri di depannya bersama Jaehan. Tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya dari Luhan, Sehun melayangkan satu tangannya yang bebas untuk mengetuk pintu besar kediaman keluarga Lu.

 _Ceklek…._

Pintu besar itu terbuka dan Luhan tidak bisa percaya apa yang dia lihat dan dengarkan…

"WELCOME HOME!" seluruh anggota keluarga Lu berteriak bahagia.

WELCOME HOME PUTERI KAMI, LU HAN!  
WELCOME HOME MENANTU KAMI, OH SEHUN!  
WELCOME HOME KESAYANGAN KAMI, OH JAEHUN DAN OH JAEHAN!

Sebuah spanduk besar membentang diatas orang – orang yang berjajar menyambut mereka dengan senyum lebar bahagia. Tidak hanya senyum lebar, bahkan ada setumpuk kado, kue – kue kesukaan Luhan, buket – buket bunga dan…. Seluruh anggota ini keluarga Lu Zhoumi.

Luhan bisa melihat kedua orang tuanga berjongkok sambil merentangkan tangannya sebagai permintaan pelukan sambutan untuk si kecil HunHan. Sementara kakak tertua Luhan Henry beserta istrinya memegang konfeti yang baru saja diledakkan dan didekat mereka ada seorang gadis kecil memegang satu buket bunga dengan senyum lebarnya. Lalu ada Yixing yang memegang satu nampan kue yang berisi mini figure Sehun, Luhan dan HunHan diatasnya. Wanita yang perutnya sudah bunci besar itu terlihat amat bahagia atas kepulangan adiknya sekeluarga. Dan disamping Yixing ada Suho yang meniup trompet pesta dengan seksama.

Sehun membungkuk lalu berbisik pada kedua puteranya, "Masuklah dan peluk mereka, mereka adalah kakek dan nenek kalian. Orang tuanya eomma.."

Jeaehun dan Jaehan saling tatap, mereka tentu gugup mendapatkan kejutan seperti itu. Tapi… bukankah ini adalah hal terbaik yang dia inginkan? Jaehun bahkan masih ingat mimpi pajangnya saat dia bertemu dengan kakek Baekhyun. Kakek itu bilang jika dia akan segera mendapatkan kakeknya kembali.

Dan inilah saatnya.

Jaehun dan Jaehan berjalan setengah berlari dan memeluk erat kakek nenek mereka. Dua mahluk kecil tampan itu sangat bahagia saat ini. Akhirnya mereka bisa melihat dan punya kesempatan untuk memeluk kakek dan nenek yang selama ini mereka pertanyakan keberadaannya. Tuan dan Nyonya Lu tak bisa menahan tangis mereka. Cucu yang selama ini terpisah dari mereka, kini ada tepat dalam dekapan mereka.

"Selamat datang, adikku…" sambut Henry yang langsung memeluk Luhan

"gege…" isak Luhan dalam pelukan Henry.

Yixing tak mau berdiam terlalu lama. Wanita itu menyerahkan kue yang dia pegang pada suaminya dan ikut memeluk Luhan.

"Akhirnya kau pulang Hanie-ah…" isak Yixing yang juga ikut menangis

"Jie jie…. Jie jie, gege… aku merindukan kalian! Uaaahaaaa…"

Luhan menangis seperti anak kecil. Luhan, wanita cantik milik Oh Sehun itu tak bisa membendung perasaan bahagianya saat ini.

Isakan Luhan tertahan ketika tuan dan nyonya Lu berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ada kilatan rasa takut bercampur rindu di mata Luhan saat menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Berpisah dari kami… pasti sangat berat untukmu kan?" tanya Nyonya Oh dengan air matanya yang berlinang

"Berpisah dari kami… pasti membuatmu ketakutan kan, nak?" sambung wanita paruh baya itu lagi.

"Mama…. Ma… maafkan aku ma…." Isak Luhan penuh kerinduan pada ibunya

"Luhan…."

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Luhan bisa memeluk lagi ibunya. Pelukan yang sangat Luhan rindukan selama 8 tahun dia pergi meninggalkan istana megah keluarga Lu.

"apa kau tidak mau memeluk papa juga sayang?"

"Papa… maafkan Luhan pa… "

"Papa sudah memaafkanmu nak… sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu… maafkan papa yang sudah menghukummu terlalu berat. Maafkan papa, nak…"

Hari itu, adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi keluarga Lu. Semua masa lalu terlupakan. Kebahagiaan datang seiring dengan hati yang ikhlas untuk memaafkan kesalahan masa lalu. Tawa dan canda mengisi seluruh ruang keluarga yang dulu sempat hampa.

Jaehun dan Jaehan memang memiliki kemampuan cepat akrab dengan siapapun. Mereka bahkan terlihat sangat bahagia bermain bersama Krystal.

"Hyung… kita berdua sudah jadi Oppa…" ujar Jaehan dengan senyum gelinya dan disambut anggukan setuju oleh sang kakak.

Hari ini, Luhan merasa seperti dilahirkan kembali. Luhan merasa seperti menjadi Luhan yang seutuhnya baru. Bukan lagi Luhan yang sendiri dan ketakutan melainkan Luhan yang penuh akan kasih sayang dan kehangatan.

"Jaa… ini adalah tempat tidur Jaehun dan Jaehan di rumah ini!"

Tuan Oh membukakan sebuah kamar berpintu putih di lantai 3 rumah itu. Kamar HunHan memiliki desain kamar atap yang bersih dan elegan. Ada beberapa mini figure spider man dan iron man kesukaan mereka. Langit – langit kamar di lukis hingga menciptakan nuansa luar angkasa sari seri film star wars yang juga kesukaan HunHan.

"UAH! Apa ini benar – benar kamar kami?" tanya Jaehun antusias

"Tentu saja… ini adalah kamar cucu laki – laki kakek" sambut Tuan Lu dengan senyum bangga

"Ini jauh lebih luas dan keren daripada kamar kami di rumah…" celetuk Jaehan yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan merasa tidak enak

"Tentu saja ini lebih luas dan lebih keren. Rumah seorang kakek selalu menjadi favorite cucu mereka!" Tuan Lu menjelaskan tanpa mau merendahkan anak dan menantunya

Tuan dan Nyonya Lu menghabiskan waktunya bersama HunHan dan Krystal di kamar itu. Mereka bermain seakan tiada pernah hari esok tercipta.

.

.

.

"Semua… tidak ada yang berubah"

Luhan berkata dengan penuh haru ketika wanita itu memasuki kamarnya. Kamar penuh kenangan yang dulu dia tinggali sebelum mengandung HunHan dalam rahimnya.

"Kamarmu sangat keren" puji Sehun yang memang terpesona dengan penataan kamar Luhan yang simple tapi aura feminimnya terasa.

"Jadi… apa kau juga akan tinggal disini?" Luhan bertanya setelah dia duduk di atas ranjang empuknya

"Tidak sayang… aku juga punya rumahku sendiri saat ini. Aku harus pulang pada kedua orang tuaku" balas Sehun lembut. Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan dan menikmati kerlipan lampu – lampu kecil di atas kepala ranjang Luhan.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan bersandar pada bahu Sehun. Tangan Luhan bergerak meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah… terima kasih atas kebahagiaan yang kau berikan untukku hari ini"

"Aku mencintaimu Lu… aku sangat… sangat mencintaimu!"

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu sempit Luhan. Kali ini mereka memandang halaman belakang rumah Luhan yang nampak indah dengan cahaya – cahaya lampu taman. Kamar itu, terasa begitu romantis saat ini.

"Rencana pertamaku sudah terlaksana. Aku sudah membawamu pulang"

"Dan kau masih punya rencana kedua"

"Mmm… menikahimu dan melegalkan keberadaan HunHan di Negara ini"

"Kau… benar – benar akan menikahiku?"

"Tentu saja…. **Kali ini aku akan membuatmu mengenakan gaun pengantin yang cantik dan membawamu ke altar, benar – benar ke altar. Kali ini aku juga akan menyematkan cincin di tanganmu setelah mengucapkan sumpahku padamu di hadapan Tuhan. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia sebagaimana mestinya dengan cara yang tepat."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 9: All We Know**_

 _ **We're falling apart, still we hold together  
We've passed the end, so we chase forever  
'Cause this is all we know  
This feeling's all we know….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Annyeonghaseyo! Yo! Yo! Yo!**_

 **Makasi banget buat kalian yang udah gak pernah nyerah untuk ngingetin gue biar gue tetep nulis dan lanjutin segala hal yang udah gue buat.**

 **Maaf kalo chapter ini lagi – lagi harus membosankan. Maaf banget. Ini serius gue minta maaf. Gue akui dunia kerja itu gak kayak dunia sekolah dan kuliah. Ada hal yang bernama tanggung jawab yang selalu menuntut gue untuk mendahulukannya. Tapi meski bagaimanapun rasa cinta gue ke HunHan dan EXO selalu aja bisa mengalahkan itu. Btw gue lagi liburan sekarang. Gue libur sekitar 6 minggu dan gue harap gue bisa memenuhi ekspektasi kalian untu update semua cerita gue. Ah mungkin gak semua ya guys… karena ada beberapa hal yang udah gak nyambung sama nalar gue sekarang.**

 **Gue harap kalian gak bosen baca cerita panjang dan bertele – telenovela ini. Gue minta masukan banget dari kalian. Tolong di kritik dan diberi saran.**

 **Oh ya… kalo ada apa – apa kalian bisa nge line gue di [ id: adiknya_oohsehun ] mungkin ada yang mau diobrolin atau mau ngelabrak dan maki maki ga papa… aruna mah siap aja… tapi ya map balesnya lama eheheheh….**

 **Dan demi apa gue kangen kalian… ahahaha…**

 **Dah ah kebanyakan omong gue ini. Akhir kata… aruna tutup dengan,**

 **Auuu! Ah Saranghaeyo!**


	9. All We Know

**HUNHAN FOREVER  
HUNHAN FOR LIFE!**

 **xiugarbaby (formerly Aruna Wu)**

 **presents**

 **.**

" **E.N.D"**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **GS – Rated M – Family Life – Hurt/Comfort – Drama – Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun perlahan membuka matanya ketika sayup – sayup suara alarm mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Dan tak lama setelah matanya terbuka Sehun malah mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap sekitar ruangan dimana dia tidur tadi malam dengan sedikit rasa panik. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Sehun menghela napasnya penuh kelegaan, pria itu malah tersenyum lebar sambil megacak rambutnya sendiri.

Ini adalah kali ke 3 Sehun terkaget saat bangun tidur. Jujur saja pria tampan berambut hitam legam itu masih belum sepenuhnya percaya jika dia kembali bisa tidur di kamarnya, kamar yang Sehun dapatkan ketika dia berulang tahun yang ke 4 dan dia tinggalkan saat usianya 17 tahun. Itu adalah kamarnya di rumah keluarga Oh.

Sama seperti kamar Luhan, kamar Sehun pun tak sedikitpun berubah. Semua penataan kamarnya masih sama persis seperti dulu. Foto – foto Sehun bersama teman sekolahnya, poster Barcelona Football Club dan poster – poster Spiderman masih menggantung tak beraturan namun artistik di dinding kamarnya. Buku – buku pelajaran dan komik koleksi yang dia tinggalkan masih berderet rapi di salah satu tembok kamarnya. Berbagai macam action figure tokoh super hero dan sebuah light saber dengan nyala warna biru juga masih cantik berjajar di sebuah etalase yang dulu Sehun pernah minta pada Nyonya Oh. Bola basket dan tongkat baseball juga masih tertata apik di sudut kamarnya. Begitu pula dengan seperangkat computer berdampingan dengan sebuah meja belajar dimana Sehun biasa memainkan game onlinenya dulu. Tak lupa sebuah TV dengan setumpuk CD untuk PS 3 dan Xbox nya juga masih ada di hadapan tempat tidur Sehun. Bahkan seragam sekolah Sehun, masih tergantung rapi disebelah tas sekolah dan sepatu kesayangannya dulu. Sehun berani bertaruh jika isi dalam tas itu adalah buku – buku pelajaran yang seharusnya Sehun bawa ke sekolah jika saja tragedi 8 tahun lalu tidak pernah terjadi. Kamar yang bernuansa baby blue berpadu dengan broken white itu benar – benar masih menggambarkan bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun di usianya yang ke 17.

Sehun meregangkan badannya di ranjang berukuran Queen sambil menghirup aroma tubuhnya sendiri saat dia berusia 17 tahun. Sungguh aroma tubuh seorang remaja pria labil yang cukup keren. Sehun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur lalu mengecek ponselnya. Ini pukul setengah 6 pagi. Tidak banyak hal yang masuk ke dalam notifikasi ponsel pintar ayah dua anak itu. Hanya satu pesan singkat dari Chanyeol yang nampaknya serius dan itu dikirimkan pukul 5 pagi tadi.

 **From: Bos Park**  
 _Hari ini aku ada pertemuan dengan seorang client.  
Client sepertinya sudah punya gambar rancangannya sendiri.  
Apa kau bisa datang ke kantor dan membantuku membaca designnya?_

Sehun tersenyum singkat untuk permintaan Chanyeol dan pria itu hanya membalas dengan stiker kelinci putih dengan lambang 'okay' diatas kepalanya. Maafkan Sehun dan insting pekerjanya, tapi entah kenapa meninggalkan pekerjaan untuk cuti selama 1 sampai 2 bulan membuat Sehun sedikit banyak merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol.

Pukul 7 pagi Sehun sudah kembali segar dan rapi. Akhir tahun semakin dekat, dan tak terasa natal akan datang minggu depan. Pagi ini Sehun mengenakan V-neck T-shirt berwarna abu – abu yang dipadukan dengan cardigan hitam dengan tiga garis putih di lengan kirinya, celana jeans berwarna terang yang menutupi tulisan Calvin Klein di pinggangnya dan sepatu Adidas Neo putih yang identik dengan milik Luhan.

Jujur saja daripada seorang ayah beranak dua, Sehun terlihat seperti seorang pria single beraura maskulin yang pastinya akan membuat gadis manapun menjatuhkan hatinya pada sekali lirik. Tapi sayangnya Sehun sendiri dengan bangga mengakui statusnya sebagai milik Luhan dan ayah dari kedua putera kembarnya yang lucu.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda, semua sudah menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan"

Salah seorang maid di rumah keluarga Oh yang ternyata tak kalah besar dengan rumah keluarga Lu itu menyapa Sehun ketika dia baru keluar dari kamarnya. Sehun sedikit tersenyum kemudian membungkuk untuk menghormati maid itu.

"Terima kasih ahjuma, aku akan segera ke bawah" ucap Sehun dengan sangat ramah.

Sehun harus menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada dan lantai satu dimana sebuah ruang makan dengan nuansa terbuka dan menyatu bersama kebun di sayap kiri rumah keluarga Oh.

"Good morning…"

Nyonya Oh yang baru saja menuangkan air putih untuk Tuan Oh menyambut putera sulungnya dengan senyum lebar. Dengan bersamaan juga Junhong –adik Sehun- dan Tuan Oh yang tadinya berbincang langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih berjalan dengan santainya.

"Selamat pagi ketua geng…"

Sehun memberi hormat pada ayahnya lalu beralih ke ibunya yang tak mampu menahan tawa ketika Sehun memanggil ayahnya ketua geng.

"Good morning beautiful!"

Sehun memeluk sang ibu dan mengecup pipi lembut ibunya singkat kemudian beralih pada adiknya yang duduk di hadapan sang ibu.

"Maknae-yaaah…."

Teriak Sehun lantang di telinga adiknya sambil mengusak rambut Junhong yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Ah! Hyuuuung…. Rambutku… ah…" Junhong mecoba protes pada Sehun namun Sehun hanya memberikan senyum manisnya yang malah membuat Junhong bergidik ngeri.

Untuk yang satu itu, Sehun tidak mau berubah. Dulu Sehun selalu menyapa keluarganya seperti itu. Sehun selalu menyebut ayahnya sebagai ketua geng, memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan beautiful – karena ibunya adalah satu – satunya member wanita di keluarga itu- dan memanggil adiknya dengan sebutan maknae.

Sehun duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Tuan Oh, sementara Junhong duduk di sebelah Nyonya Oh. Menja makan mereka adalah meja makan berbentuk bundar berkapasitas 4 orang saja. Keluarga Oh sangat jarang mengadakan acara di rumah, keluarga yang memiliki dua putera tampan itu lebih nyaman jika rumah mereka tetaplah zona privasi yang hanya dinikmati oleh keluarga.

Tapi… mereka tentu tidak bisa menolak kemajuan zaman. Bukankah member keluarga Oh kini sudah bertambah? Akan ada Luhan beserta Jaehun dan Jaehan disana. Belum lagi jika mereka punya adik dan Junhong pasti akan menikah dan punya anak. Meja makan ruang keluarga itu memang harus direvisi.

Sehun segera mengambil roti gandum dan mengoleskannya dengan selai nutella. Tuan Oh yang duduk di samping Sehun melihat bagaimana penampilan putera sulungnya itu dan sedikit membandingkannya dengan penampilannya sendiri dan juga putera bungsunya. Jelas ada perbedaan di sana. Sehun terlihat amat sangat casual diantara dua pria berjas rapi dengan aura eksekutif kelas VVIP keatas. Tentu saja, itu karena Tuan Oh adalah pemilik sebuah jaringan Mall dan Duty Free terkenal di Korea yang tergabung dalam perusahaan besar bersama keluarga Oh yang lain, Sunjin Group. Begitu pula dengan Junhong, meskipun lebih muda 4 tahun dari Sehun, tidak ada yang bisa megelak jika Junhong dan penampilannya terlihat begitu elegan, tampan dan menjanjikan. Wajar saja karena saat ini Junhong sedang menjabat sebagai Chief Marketing Officer (CMO) di perusahaan keluarganya.

Sementara Sehun… Dia _hanyalah_ seorang arsitek yang bekerja pada perusahaan property yang dia bangun bersama sahabatnya di Incheon. Sebuah perusahaan property yang mereka bangun dari 0 sejak kurang lebih hampir 3 tahun. Perusahaan property yang Sehun dirikan bersama Chanyeol tentu memang terkesan baru dan ' _kecil – kecilan'_ tapi jangan pernah sekali – kali meremehkannya, meski masih terhitung perusahaan balita, perusahaan property itu sudah semakin banyak dilirik oleh para investor dan pemilik lahan. Selain karena desain yang ditawarkan oleh perusahaan property mereka yang cukup unik dan fresh, lama pengerjaan yang singkat namun berkualitas dan cost pengeluaran yang ekonomis namun hasilnya berbobot juga menjadi alasan – alasan mendasar yang membuat perusahaan property Sehun dan Chanyeol melejit.

Chanyeol dengan otak bisnisnya yang cekatan dan Sehun dengan imajinasinya yang cerdas adalah kombinasi sempurna untuk pembangunan masa depan yang menakjubkan. Tidak berlebihan rasanya jika nama Sehun masuk dalam jajaran 10 arsitek muda paling berpengaruh di Korea dan Chanyeol yang mulai disebut – sebut sebagai the next specialist of professional property agent and consultant. Salah satu pencapaian yang luar biasa bukan?

Tuan Oh terus menerus memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang menhabiskan sarapannya sambil berbincang dengan Junhong dan eommanya. Dalam kepala Tuan Oh memikirkan bahwa Sehun memang benar – benar anak yang membanggakan. Usaha kerasnya memang tak bisa diremehkan. Meskipun sempat menyesal karena telah menghukum Sehun sedemikian berat namun Tuan Oh malah lebih banyak bersyukur dari segala hal yang terjadi karena mungkin saja, Sehun tidak akan menjadi Sehun yang sesukses sekarang jika tidak ada catatan merah dalam perjalanan hidupnya.

"Appa waeyo? Kenapa melihat aku seperti itu?"

Sehun menangkap basah Tuan Oh yang mencuri tatap dibalik cangkir kopi paginya pada Sehun.

"Hmmm… apa kau mau mengambil posisi di perusahaan?"

Pertanyaan frontal Tuan Oh seketika membuat semua personil keluarga Oh melotot. Semua tentu tau jika Oh Sehun adalah seorang pria dewasa yang meskipun masih muda tapi sudah mapan.

"Mengambil Posisi…? Maksud appa?"

Sehun bukannya bodoh, dia hanya tidak yakin dengan apa maksud utama dari mengambil posisi.

"Seperti yang kita tau saat ini Junhong ada di posisi CMO di perusahaan karena selain dia memang professional di bidang itu dan dia anak appa, Junhong juga punya sebagian saham dari perusahaan."

Semua orang terdiam, begitu pula dengan Sehun yang masih tak bisa menebak apa mau Ayahnya itu.

"Apa kau mau kembali ke posisimu sebagai pewaris perusahaan dan memegang posisi di dalamnya? Kau anak ayah dan kau juga memiliki saham yang sama besarnya dengan yang dimiliki Junhong di perusahaan kita. Kau punya hak, Oh Sehun"

Tuan Oh berkata tegas. Dulu Sehun memang sering diajak oleh Tuan Oh untuk meninjau Mall – Mall yang mereka miliki dan sekedar ikut rapat perusahaan untuk mengetahui tugas dan fungsinya di masa depan. Tapi sudah hampir 8 tahun sejak Sehun meninggalkan rumah dan juga posisinya sebagai pewaris utama jejaring Mall dan Duty Free dibawah Sunjin Group, jujur saja, Sehun sudah banyak melupakan kursi empuk bertahta itu.

Sehun tidak mau berbohong jika posisi yang ayah Sehun tawarkan adalah posisi menarik yang akan menjamin kehidupannya akan terus makmur mungkin sampai cucunya Jaehun dan Jaehan punya cucu lagi. Namun Sehun bukanlah tipe pria penghianat yang akan meghianati semua keringat, darah dan waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Chanyeol untuk merintis sebuah perusahaan dari yang bukan apa – apa hingga saat ini mulai dikenal gaungnya. Menjadi arsitek adalah cita – cita Sehun sejak Sehun keluar dari rumah besar keluarga Oh dan mencampakan satusnya sebagai putera mahkota Jaringan Mall Sunjin Group.

"Appa… tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku sedikitpun pada appa, tapi… aku sama sekali tidak bisa menduduki posisi apapun di perusahaan. Aku punya perusahaanku sendiri yang sudah aku perjuangkan sejak awal. Dan bukankah sudah ada Junhong yang selama ini sangat luar biasa dalam menjalankan semua kewajiannya sebagai generasi penerus appa? Junhong adalah orang yang tepat untuk itu."

Jawab Sehun dengan raut wajah tenang dan senyum yang hangat.

"Tapi seluruh keluarga besar mempertanyakan posisimu di perusahaan. Apa kau benar – benar tidak mau mengambil posisi apapun?" tawar Tuan Oh lagi.

"Tidak appa, aku tidak mau. Anak – anakku selama ini telah mengenalku sebagai seorang arsitek yang membangun gedung dan rumah. Aku tidak mau merubah presepsi tukang bangunan keren yang mereka miliki padaku"

"Pfft…"

"Ahahahahahaa…"

Junhong sedikit menahan tawanya ketika Sehun bilang bahwa kedua ponakannya berpresepsi bahwa Sehun adalah 'tukang bangunan keren'. Pria yang lebih muda 4 tahun dari Oh Sehun itu nampak tak sama sekali terganggu dengan penawaran sang ayah pada kakak sulungnya untuk sebuah posisi startegis di perusahaan yang mungkin akan lebih tinggi dari posisinya. Sementara Tuan dan Nyonya Oh malah tertawa lebar dengan pengakuan Sehun.

"Jadi kau cukup bangga dengan predikat itu?" tanya Nyonya Oh masih dengan senyum kesayangannya

"Ne eomma… karena posisi itu aku perjuangkan dari titik terbawah dan itu berhasil membuat anak – anakku bangga padaku" ujar Sehun penuh dengan rasa bangga sebagai mahkota dikepalanya.

"Tidak hanya hyung… aku, eomma dan appa juga sangat bangga dengan apa yang Hyung capai. Aku tidak mau menutupi apapun sekarang. Sebenarnya… appa sendiri menyimpan artikel yang membahas tentang profil hyung dalam majalah property ketika nama Hyung ada di dalam jajaran 10 arsitek muda paling berpengaruh di Korea." Ucap Junhong dengan sedikit berbisik pada kakaknya

"Ayah mana yang tidak bangga melihat puteranya bangkit setelah jatuh terpuruk? Ayah mana yang tak bangga dengan putera yang berhasil mencari jati dirinya setelah kehilangan segalanya?"

Pertanyaan – pertanyaan Tuan Oh membuat senyum di wajah Nyonya Oh berubah sendu, membuat Junhong melirik tak enak pada kakaknya dan membuat Sehun sedikit tertunduk.

"Kau juga tetap kebanggaan kami, Sehun-ah…." Ujar Tuan Oh dengan nada tenang

"Ne… kau akan selalu menjadi kebanggan keluarga ini, sama dengan Junhong. Kalian berdua kebanggan keluarga ini!" tegas Nyonya Oh sambil menepuk Junhong yang ada di sampingnya dan memandang Sehun dengan kasih sayangnya

"Hyung juga tetap menjadi hyung kebanggaanku!" seru Junhong setuju.

Sehun kini merasa seperti seorang penguin yang sudah lama tersesat dan akhirnya kembali pada habitat aslinya. Bersama keluarga yang adalah asal – usulnya.

"Jadi kau akan tetap bekerja di perusahaan property itu?" tanya Tuan Oh lagi

"Maaf… Perusahaan property itu?" Sehun balik bertanya degan nada pura – pura tersinggung

"Appa… hati – hati, pria di sebelahmu itu adalah seorang boss!" ancam Junhong dengan matanya yang menyipit.

"Aigoo… sekarang kau mulai bersekutu dengan kakakmu ya?" Tuan Oh mencibir putra bungsunya yang ikut sombong

"Tentu saja appa, dan tidak lama lagi aku akan mengancam perusahaanmu untuk mendirikan perusahaan gameku sendiri" ujar Junhong sebelum meneguk jusnya

"Kau mau membuat perusahaan game?" Sehun menaikan satu alisnya penasaran

"Tidak sepenuhnya membuat, Hyung… aku hanya menginvestasikan dana sebagai sponsor terbesar. Mana bisa aku meninggalkan perusahaan" jawab Junhong santai bersamaan dengan sepotong roti panggang yang masuk ke mulutnya

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan?" Sehun yang kebiasaan penasarannya di warisi oleh Jaehan itu masih terus bertanya

"Karena siapa lagi yang mau menggantikan posisi appa nanti selain aku, bukankah hyungku sudah punya perusahaannya sendiri?"

"Yaah… kau membuatku tidak enak"

"It's okay hyung… aku justru harus berterima kasih padamu karena aku tak perlu susah susah bekerja dari bawah. Aku sungguh – sungguh… hyung tau kan aku tidak serajin hyung!"

"Mianhae maknae-ah…"

Sehun kembali mengacak rambut Junhong yang masih ada dalam jangkauan tangannya. Suasana sarapan di keluarga Oh 3 hari belakangan ini menjadi lebih ceria karena keberadaan sehun. Kursi yang selama ini kosong sudah mendapatkan kembali pemiliknya.

"Kalau begitu… Sehun-ah,"

"Ne Appa…"

"Karena kau tidak menginginkan posisi apapun kau akan mendapatkan tambahan 30% saham milik ayah dan 70% sisanya akan aku berikan pada Junhong yang akan menjadi pimpinan perusahaan nanti."

"Ah kenapa aku masih tetap memegang saham? Aku kan tidak melakukan apapun.."

"Tetap saja, itu adalah hak mu sebagai pewaris perusahaan. Kau memang tidak aktif di perusahaan tapi sahammu tetap bekerja. Jadi dengan demikian namamu akan tetap tercantum sebagai pemilik perusahaan namun tidak memimpinnya"

"Itu adalah posisiku seharusnya jika Hyung tidak memilih untuk jadi arsitek"

"Ah… jadi maksud ayah posisiku di perusahaan adalah sebagai investor? Semcam itu?"

"Ya semacam itu nak…"

"Jadi jika ada rapat investor dan pegang saham, Hyung wajib datang untuk mendengar laporanku"

"Hmmm… call… sepertinya itu tidak buruk…"

"Haaah… kalian para kaum lelaki, mau sampai kapan kalian akan terus membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dan bisnis, eoh? Ini meja makan! Ini adalah family place!"

Nyonya Oh menggerutu sambil mengaduk tehnya dan para pria tampan – termasuk Tuan Oh, beliau sangat tampan saat beliau muda – yang ada di hadpan Nyonya Oh saling tukar pandang dan tersenyum.

"Aku sangat ingin kau segera mengajak menantu eomma ke rumah bersama cucu – cucu eomma agar eomma tidak menjadi satu – satunya orang yang hanya mendengarkan" celetuk Nyonya Oh masih dalam mode merajuk

"Ne eomma… aku akan segera membawakan menantu untukmu,"

"yak! maksud Eomma menantu dari anak sulung eomma, bukan darimu oh junhong!"

Gelak tawa kembali tercipta di ruangan itu. Tak ada yang bisa menepis rasa bahagia ketika semuanya telah berkumpul. Sejenak hening dan semua kembali pada sarapannya masing – masing. Dan ditengah keheningan itu Sehun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara,

"Daripada seorang menantu, bagaimana dengan seorang anak gadis? Apa eomma ingin memiliki seorang anak gadis?"

Nyonya Oh langsung mengangkat wajah dari salad sayuran yang dia makan, begitu pula Tuan Oh dan Junhong yang kini kembali memperhatikan Sehun.

"Aah… eomma dari dulu sangat ingin punya anak perempuan tapi, takdir tidak memberikan ijinnya." Jawab Nyonya Oh santai

"Bagaimana dengan seorang anak perempuan yang seperti Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun sahabatmu itu?" Tuan Oh ikut masuk dalam percakapan. Ayah Sehun yang tampan itu tentu mengingat seorang gadis cantik yang sering main ke rumah keluarga Oh dulu.

"Ne… Byun Baekhyun"

"Ani… kenapa kau menawarkan Baekhyun untuk jadi anak perempuan eomma?"

Nyonya Oh yang cantik rupanya tak mengerti dengan maksud Sehun, yah.. wajar saja, Nyonya Oh pasti tidak tau apa yang telah Baekhyun lalui setelah kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan gadis itu pindah ke Jepang. Meskipun Nyonya Oh dan Junhong sempat tinggal di Jepang selama beberapa tahun tapi putusnya kontak antara Keluarga Oh dan Keluarga Byun yang tercerai berai pasti membuat komunikasi mereka tak bisa lagi terjalin dengan baik.

Sehun menghela napasnya dengan cukup panjang namun lembut kemudian mulai bercerita tentang keadaan Byun Baekhyun. Sehun bercerita tentang penyakit kakek Baekhyun hingga kepulangan Baekhyun ke Korea. Sehun juga tidak lupa bercerita jika awalnya Sehun ingin menikahi Baekhyun karena Luhan juga sudah punya rencana menikah dengan Yifan. Pada bagian itu kedua orang tua Sehun terlihat cukup mendapatkan shock therapy. Sehun tidak meperjelas masalahnya, pria itu hanya bilang jika Luhan dan Yifan memang pernah dekat dan Sehun ingin menikahi Baekhyun karena tak tega jika gadis itu jadi sebatang kara. Sehun pun mengatakan bahwa dia sempat membeli sebuah rumah untuk Baekhyun dan letaknya tepat di samping rumah yang Tuan Oh dan Tuan Lu belikan untuk mereka dulu. Hingga pada akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk rujuk dan Sehun berniat ingin mengangkat Baekhyun sebagai adiknya, sebagai anggota dari keluarga Oh.

"Jadi… sekarang Baekhyun hidup sendirian di rumah itu?" Nyonya Oh bertanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"Ne… tapi sesekali Chanyeol akan mampir untuk menemani Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah kekasih Baekhyun dan rekan kerjaku"

"Hmmm… kalau begitu, sore nanti kau bawa Baekhyun kemari dan mulai hari ini juga Baekhyun akan tinggal di rumah ini sebagai anggota keluarga kita. Appa setuju dengan Sehun, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya jadi sebatang kara."

Tuan Oh mengambil satu keputusan besar yang disambut dengan raut wajah tak percaya Sehun.

"Ne… eomma setuju. Lumayan kan eomma jadi punya anak perempuan dan rumah ini bisa jadi tambah ramai. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Junhong-ah… apa kau setuju?"

Nyonya Oh dengan bijaksananya tak akan pernah lupa untuk meminta pertimbangan si bungsu.

"Selama posisi maknae keluarga Oh masih menjadi milikku, aku rasa itu tidak masalah. Dan sepertinya punya seorang Noona bukanlah ide yang buruk"

.

.

. .

.

.

 **E.N.D**

 **[Ex-Husband Next Door]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 9: All We Know**_

" _ **Kita pernah berpisah namun pada akhirnya kita kembali bersama lagi.  
Kita pernah saling menyakiti namun pada akhirnya kita berpelukan lagi.  
Kita pernah saling membenci namun pada akhirnya kita jatuh cinta lagi.  
Kita berdua bukannya tidak bisa move on, tapi hanya inilah yang kita tau.  
Karena mencintaimu adalah segalanya yang hatiku ketahui.  
Dan kembali padamu adalah segalanya yang hatiku inginkan."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memarkir mobilnya di parkiran basement sebuah gedung yang tak terlalu tinggi tapi memiliki desain minimalis yang cukup unik. Itu adalah gedung dimana perusahaan property Sehun dan Chanyeol di bangun, Gedung Incheon Art Exhibition latai 5, itu adalah kantor mereka. Perusahaan yang dibangun dengan uang tabungan masing – masing. Perusahaan yang mereka berinama _Future Perfect Design._

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling mengenal ketika mereka melaksanakan wajib militernya. Sehun mendaftarkan diri untuk wajib militer sehari setelah dia dinyatakan lulus sebagai sarjana teknik arsitektur dan Chanyeol juga memutuskan untuk melalui wajib militer di usia yang terbilang masih muda karena pria itu kabur dari ayahnya, Chanyeol kabur karena dia tidak mau mendapatkan kursi gratis di departemen pekerjaan umum di kementrian. Chanyeol juga sama tinggi harga dirinya seperti Sehun. Sehun tentu masih ingat jika dulu perusaan ini hanya memiliki Minhyuk dan Yongjae sebagai kariawan yang menghandle masalah administrasi dan keuangan, Sehun sebagai arsitek yang merancang gedung dan melakukan rapat bersama client serta Chanyeol sebagai pimpinan dan petugas lapangan sekaligus. Namun kini, hampir 3 tahun sudah berjalan dan perusahaan itu sudah bisa menampung 25 orang sebagai kariawan tetap. Sehun dan Chanyeol tentu patut berbangga.

Sehun berjalan santai ketika beberapa pegawai menyapa Sehun dengan ramah, namun senyum manis Sehun mendadak berubah menjadi senyum canggung ketika melihat sebuah meja billiard di kantornya. Tentu Sehun masih ingat apa yang pernah dia dan Luhan lakukan diatas meja hijau berukuran 2.7 x 2.4 meter itu.

"Boss… ini adalah laporan lapangan dari resort yang sedang kita bangun di Daegu, tolong segera ditanda tangani agar bisa aku kirim ke client."

Minhyuk menyapa Sehun dengan berbagai laporan di tangannya ketika Sehun baru saja duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau menyampaikan ini padaku? Ini harusnya ditangani oleh Chanyeol kan?" Sehun terlihat agak bingung namun Minhyuk hanya tersenyum lalu berkata

"Boss besar sedang kehilangan akalnya saat ini. Dia tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Belakangan Boss besar malah sering bertanya padaku tentang bagaimana cara mengatakan pada orang tua jika kita ingin menikah. Sepertinya Boss besar sudah agak tidak waras"

Sehun ikut tersenyum geli ketika mendengar gossip dari Minhyuk yang memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Boss besar.

"Ah… begitu rupanya. Baiklah berikan padaku filenya."

"Ne… ini boss.."

"Thanks… Kau sudah bekerja keras Minhyuk-ssi"

Sehun membaca sekilas laporan perkembangan pembangunannya di lapangan. Mengecek beberapa data berupa gambar dengan cukup teliti lalu melihat rincian pembiayaan yang telah dihabiskan selama proses pembangunan hingga tercapai 50% seperti pada laporan. Sehun mengangguk sebentar lalu menanda tangani file itu atas nama Chanyeol dan memberikannya kembali pada Minhyuk yang selalu siap untuk menangani segala jenis dan bentuk administrasi di kantor itu.

"Permisi…"

Seorang gadis cantik menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu ruangan Sehun. Gadis itu adalah sekretaris bersama milik Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Ne Seulgi-ssi…"

"10 menit lagi client akan datang untuk rapat, Bos besar meminta Bos untuk datang ke ruangannya"

"Okay, aku akan ke ruangan Chanyeol sekarang"

Sehun bangkit dari kurisinya dan mengambil sebuah amplop coklat berukuran A3 lalu pergi ke ruangan Chanyeol. Dan ketika Sehun masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol, pria tampan beralis tebal itu mendapati Chanyeol sedang menundukkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun melembutkan nada bicaranya ketika dia bertanya.

"Aku baik – baik saja…" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya lalu berdeham cukup keras untuk menghilangkan beban penat di kepalanya

"Berapa hari kau tidak tidur? Kau terlihat terlalu lelah"

Sehun duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Chanyeol dan memandang pria tampan bertelinga lebar yang sedang mengusap wajahnya yang lesu itu.

"Jika kau berpenampilan seperti ini, mana ada client yang mau menerima kita dalam tender mereka? Apa kau benar – benar baik – baik saja?"

Sehun mencondongkan badannya untuk memastikan apakah rekan kerjanya itu dalam kondisi baik atau malah memang sedang sakit. Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat sehat menurut Sehun, pria itu jarang sakit dan memang sangat memperhatikan kesehatannya.

"Hmmm… aku memang sedikit agak sakit kepala." Jawab Chanyeol yang kini memaksakan senyum dibalik wajahnya yang lesu

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?"

Sehun sebenarnya tidak terlalu penasaran karena dirinya sendiri tau apa yang membuat Chanyeol jadi sedemikian galau hingga sakit kepala dan lemas.

"Kemarin aku menceritakan tentang Baekhyun dan hubunganku dengan Baekhyun kepada eomma dan appaku tapi… mereka tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Mereka malah tidak mengajakku bicara sejak tadi pagi"

Sehun masih diam, wajahnya yang datar nampak berhasil menambah bebad di kepala Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak, bukankah Sehun orang yang menantang Chanyeol untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bisa membuat keluarganya menerima Baekhyun dengan segala sisi baik dan buruknya gadis itu?

"Semua hal pasti butuh proses, kau hanya perlu berjuang…"

Sehun menasehati Chanyeol dengan sebuah kalimat singkat yang terdengar klise di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol baru saja akan membantah kalimat Sehun, namun Sehun terlebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Aku sudah membuktikan itu, Chanyeol-ah…"

"Hmmm… baiklah, aku akan mencobanya lagi nanti… ng… ngomong – ngomong, apa client kita terlambat? Seharusnya dia sudah datang"

Chanyeol kembali mengecek email yang dia terima dari client yang membuat pertemuan untuk hari itu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan waktu pertemuannya, client pun sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa pihaknya bisa hadir.

"Clientmu itu sudah ada di hadapanmu sejak 5 menit yang lalu, Park Chanyeol-ssi"

Sehun berkata tenang dan datar, namun Chanyeol malah memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat ke arah luar. Tak ada seorang pun di luar ruangannya selain Seulgi yang nampak menerima telepon dan Yongjae yang menumpuk beberapa berkas di meja Seulgi. Sementara dihadapannya hanya ada Sehun dengan senyum lembutnya yang….

Mencurigakan.

"Aku adalah client itu!" ujar Sehun dengan menunjukkan ponselnya. Di layar ponsel itu Sehun menunjukkan sebuah email yang dikirim melalui salah satu email yang dia miliki.

"Mwo? Kau kan arsitek disini, kenapa kau mau jadi clientnya juga?" Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti

"Aku ingin merombak habis rumahku yang akan aku tempati bersama Luhan dan anak – anak. Aku ingin mewujudkan rumah idaman keluargaku"

Sehun masih tersenyum manis dan Chanyeol yang akhirnya mengerti lalu berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang langsung padaku? Kenapa harus melalui email client? Haaaah…"

"Hahahaha… jika aku langsung mengatakannya padamu, itu terasa seperti aku meminta bantuanmu secara cuma – cuma. Aku mau jadi seroang client yang terhormat, karena permintaanku juga cukup banyak"

"Tidak masalah… sebanyak apapun permintaan anda Tuan Client, kami pasti akan memenuhinya. Asal anda mau membayarnya dengan harga yang pantas!"

"Call! Tak peduli berapa biayanya aku akan tetap ingin mewujudkannya."

"Baiklah… anda bilang bahwa anda telah memiliki design rumah idaman anda. Boleh saya lihat?"

"Tentu…"

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah map cokelat berukuran A3 yang ada di pangkuannya kepada Chanyeol. Dengan senyum geli Chanyeol membuka map cokelat itu.

"Mwoya ige?"

Chanyeol seketika mengertukan keningnya. Wajah yang tadinya menampilkan senyum geli yang tampan mendadak berubah menjadi wajah kebingungan yang penuh pertanyaan. Bagaimana tidak, apa yang Chanyeol lihat diatas selembar kertas gambar berukuran A3 itu sungguh menakjubkan. Coretan demi coretan tak berukuran namun terlihat harmonis secara keseluruhan, juga ada denah lantai rumah yang nampaknya berencana ingin punya 3 lantai dan yang paling menarik adalah gambar 4 orang yang dibuat dengan hanya lingkaran dan garis nampak bahagia dengan banyak senyum dan hati di bagian atasnya. "Happy Family"katanya. Dan jelas saja itu semua bukanlah hasil karya dari seorang Oh Sehun yang termasuk dalam jajaran 10 arsitek muda paling berpengaruh di Korea.

"Itu hasil karya Jaehun. Dulu dia pernah membuat desain rumah impiannya. Dengan segala macam ruangan yang dia inginkan. Namun Jaehun bilang yang terpenting dalam sebuah rumah adalah ini…"

Sehun menunjuk salah satu sudut kertas gambar itu dimana ada gambar 4 orang yang digambar ala anak – anak dengan mengandalkan hanya garis dan lingkaran.

"Keluarga" sambung Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Semakin lama jika semakin dilihat, Jaehun cukup pandai menggambar. Meskipun gambaran itu masih sangat jauh dari standar sebuah design bangunan, tapi beberapa detail yang mendasar dari sebuah design sudah ada di gambar itu. Memang tidak salah jika dikatakan bahwa buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Geurae… aku tidak yakin jika gambaran ini bisa direalisasikan sebagai bangunan karena tidak ada perhitungan yang sepadan antara luas tananh, luas bangunan, pondasi dan hal lain. Kau tetap harus membuat cetak birunya" Chanyeol mengembalikan gambaran Jaehun dan diterima dengan anggukan setuju dari Sehun.

"Aku sudah membuat cetak birunya, itu ada diranganku. Dan mungkin aku tidak bisa sering – sering meninjau ke rumah karena rencana cutiku selama 2 bulan akan tetap aku laksanakan"

"Mmm… kalau begitu akan aku berikan cetak birunya ke asistenmu"

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk penyelesaian rumahku?"

"Paling tidak 6 bulan"

"Dua…"

"Ah?"

"Aku mau rumah itu bisa dikerjakan dalam waktu 2 bulan"

"Oh Sehun… jangan mengada – ada…"

"Aku tidak mengada – ada"

"Mana bisa kau membangun rumah yang kokoh dalam waktu dua bulan?"

"Pondasi rumah tidak akan berubah, kau pasti mengerti setelah melihat catatanku"

"Bukan aku yang mengerjakannya, Oh Sehun. Lee Taeyeong. Dia yang mengerjakannya"

"Ah bagus lah, dia anak yang pintar. Dia pasti mengerti apa yang aku inginkan. Dua bulan dan aku akan bayar biayanya dua kali lipat"

"Ya… kau bicara seakan – akan uang jatuh dari langit! Ini paling tidak akan memakan biaya…. 500 juta won! Kau mau membayarnya 1 millyar?"

"Tidak masalah jika bisa dikerjakan dalam waktu 2 bulan"

"Dapat uang dari mana kau?"

"Aku akan menjual rumah yang Baekhyun tempati"

"WHAT?!"

Chanyeol melotot sementara Sehun tersenyum. Chanyeol sudah tak habis pikir seberapa gilanya Sehun sekarang. Bukannya jadi waras, kembali ke rumah orang tuanya membuat Sehun malah jadi gila.

"Kau mau mengusir Baekhyun? Kau mau membuatnya jadi gelandangan tanpa tempat tinggal? Atau jangan – jangan karena Baekhyun banyak mewarisi harta dari kakeknya kau berpikir untuk menjualnya pada Baekhyun dan kau bisa dapat uang banyak? Kau…. Tega sekali! Katakan! Katakan padaku berapa kau mau menjual rumah yang Baekhyun tempati? Aku akan membelinya sekarang juga!"

Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas dan menatap remeh pada Chanyeol. Sehun sendiri agak kaget dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang semarah itu. Oh yang benar saja, segala hal menyangkut Baekhyun nampaknya sudah membuat Chanyeol jadi gila.

"Aku akan menjualnya seharga 1.2 milyar won, lengkap dengan segala furniture dan elektroniknya. Itu adalah rumah di daerah Cheongdam-dong. 1 are tanah sudah bernilah 200 juta won. Rumah itu luasnya 5 are. dan segala furniture dan elektroniknya mungkin seharga 100 juta won. Bukankah itu sudah sangat murah?" Sehun menjawab santai dengan wajah nyaman yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi Chanyeol

Chanyeol segera mengecek harga tanah dan bangunan di daerah Appgeujong. Dan benar saja, harga rumah di kompleks perumahan yang Sehun tinggali berkisar antara 1 sampai 3 milyar won. Kompleks perumahan itu adalah kompleks perumahan seindah Beverly Hills di pusat kota Gangnam. Harga tanah di Seoul memang amat sangat mahal. Maka dari itu hanya sedikit orang yang mampu membeli rumah di Seoul. Mereka lebih memilih untuk membeli sebuah apartment yang harganya sedikit lebih terjangkau. Hidup saat ini memang sangat sulit.

"Ya… darimana dulu kau dapat uang untuk membeli rumah itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada polos yang sepenuhnya penasaran

"Aku menggunakan uang yang diberikan oleh appa selama 5 tahun belakangan dan tak pernah aku gunakan. Cukup banyak ternyata" Sehun kembali menjawab dengan santainya sementara Chanyeol mulai memijat kepalanya karena pusing

"Jika kau menjual rumah itu dan aku belum menikahi Baekhyun, Baekhyun akan tinggal dimana?"

Satu pertanyaan frustasi dari Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun semakin yakin jika Chanyeol sedang berusaha mempertanggung jawabkan keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang tidak punya uang. 100 juta won bukanlah jumlah yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang tua Chanyeol. Hanya saja pria bertelinga lebar itu tetap tak mau meminta pada orang tuanya.

"Mulai hari ini Baekhyun akan tinggal di rumahku"

"Rumahmu? RUMAHMU?!"

"Ne… Seoul, Gangnam-gu, Sinsa-dong"

"Mwo?"

"Hari ini keluargaku sepakat untuk menjadikan Baekhyun bagian dari keluarga Oh. Baekhyun sudah bukan lagi Baekhyun si malang yang sebatangkara, dia sudah punya keluarga"

Bibir Chanyeol yang semula sedikit menganga perlahan mulai terkatup. Kepalanya mencerna baik – baik apa yang Sehun baru saja katakan padanya. Jujur saja Chanyeol sendiri mengakui bahwa apa yang keluarga Oh lakukan bukanlah ide yang buruk. Tapi demi cintanya pada Baekhyun, apa yang Sehun lakukan membuatnya sedikit cemburu. Sehun selalu mampu berbuat banyak hal untuk Baekhyun sementara dirinya, jangankan untuk menghalalkan Baekhyun sebagai miliknya, meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya akan cintanya pada Baekhyun saja Chanyeol masih belum mampu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sengaja turun dari taksi yang dia tumpangi beberapa blok sebelum blok rumah yang dia tinggali. Jujur saja, semenjak HunHan kecil ada di rumah sakit dia merasa sangat kesepian di rumah. Gadis itu tentu tak berani memaksa Chanyeol untuk selalu menemaninya. Meskipun Baekhyun punya hak sebagai kekasih Chanyeol tapi gadis berusia 25 tahun itu tentu masih tau diri jika Chanyeol punya segudang pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan. Baekhyun juga tidak enak jika sering – sering menjenguk HunHan di rumah sakit, meskipun Luhan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan jika Baekhyun menginap, Luhan bahkan meminta Baekhyun untuk menginap dan menemaninya waktu itu. Tapi lagi – lagi Baekhyun masih tau diri untuk tidak melakukannya karena Baekhyun yakin itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk Sehun dan Luhan berdiskusi berdua dan ada bersama kedua putera mereka.

Byun Baekhyun sangat kesepian.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya ketika melihat genangan air di hapadannya memantulkan wajah murung miliknya. Ini adalah bulan November tapi salju belum juga turun, hanya ada udara yang terasa dingin menusuk setiap langkah Baekhyun menuju rumah yang dia tempati. Baekhyun baru saja akan menangis jika dia tidak segera melihat keanehan di dekat rumahnya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat sebuah alat berat berwarna kuning sedang menghancurkan rumah yang berdiri tepat di sebelah rumah yang dia tinggali. Itu adalah rumah yang ditinggali Luhan bersama HunHan kecil. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas apa yang terjadi.

Dan ternyata Baekhyun tidak salah lihat. Alat berat yang dioperasikan untuk memporak porandakan pagar dan lantai dua rumah itu tidak bekerja sendiri. Ada beberapa orang menggunakan helm berwarna kuning sibuk berbincang menghadap sebuah kertas biru. Dari beberapa orang itu Baekhyun tidak melihat seorang Oh Sehun di sana. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin masuk dan bertanya pada orang – orang ber helm kuning itu, namun matanya menangkap bahwa sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terparkir rapi di depan rumah yang dia tinggali, itu adalah mobil Sehun.

Gadis itu berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, masuk dengan tergesa – gesa kemudian mendapati seorang Oh Sehun tengah berdiri dengan secangkir kopi di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya diselipkan ke saku celananya. Pria itu berdiri tepat di belakang jendela yang menghadap ke rumah sebelahnya. Jendela yang sering Sehun tatap jika dia rindu pada HunHan dan ibunya dulu.

"Ya… apa – apaan itu? Kenapa rumah kalian di robohkan?"

Baekhyun terlihat panik sementara Sehun hanya menoleh ringan lalu berkata,

"Beri salam dulu jika kau baru pulang kerumah, tidak sopan!"

Baekhyun berhasil dibuat meganga kali ini. Dan demi apapun ini bukanlah waktu untuk bersopan santun menurut Baekhyun.

"Jawab aku, Oh Sehun!"

"Hmmm… aku merombak rumah sebelah. Kau pikir aku mau apa?"

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibir tipisnya, baru setelah itu dia meletakkan tas yang dia bawa diatas meja dan melepas mantel tebal dan syal merah yang dia kenakan karena ruangan di rumah itu terasa cukup hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku kira kalian akan pindah" dengus Baekhyun dengan sedikit kepanikan dan kekesalan yang masih menghinggap di hatinya

"Oh tidak… kami tidak akan pindah, namun jika ada orang yang harus pindah… itu adalah kau"

"AKU?"

"Ya… kau harus pindah!"

Sehun menyeruput kopinya kemudian berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung di tengah ruang tengah. Sehun menggapai satu tangan Baekhyun dan menggiring gadis itu untuk duduk di sofa bersamanya.

Sehun meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang setengah kosong diatas meja. Setelah itu kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun dan berkata,

"Kau tau kan, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri…"

Baekhyun masih diam. Dia tidak mau bertanya apapun karena yang dia inginkan hanyalah penjelasan.

"Dan maaf jika aku tidak meminta izinmu lebih dulu tapi aku sudah menceritakan tentang keadaanmu pada eomma dan appa… Setelah mendengar semuanya mereka pun setuju untuk mengajakmu tinggal bersama kami dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh. Kedua orang tuaku akan menerimamu sebagai puteri mereka."

Hening menghinggapi percakapan searah Sehun pada Baekhyun, selama beberapa saat hanya ada suara alat berat yang bekerja di rumah sebelah. Gadis yang duduk di hadapan Sehun hanya terdiam dan tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Disatu sudut hatinya, gadis itu merasa bahagia karena keluarga Sehun mau menerimanya dalam lingkungan keluarga besar yang amat terpandang itu. Baekhyun memang sudah tidak asing dengan keluarga Oh, namun ini sama saja akan memperpanjang daftar hutang budi Baekhyun pada Sehun. Dan dengan demikian di sudut hati Baekhyun yang lainnya, gadis itu merasa semakin menyedihkan dengan kehidupannya. Hidupnya sudah seperti menghandalkan belas kasihan dari orang lain.

"Kami memberikanmu tawaran ini bukan karena kami merasa kasihan atau iba padamu, Baek. Kami memutuskan itu semua karena kami menyukaimu, terutama eommaku, dia sangat menginginkan anak perempuan sejak dulu…"

"Luhan…. Dan isterinya Junhong nanti juga bisa jadi anak perempuan mereka kan?"

Baekhyun memotong penjelasan Sehun dan gadis itu jelas sekali menampakkan raut wajah tidak nyamannya. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"anak perempuan dengan menantu perempuan itu berbeda Baek… Luhan adalah menantunya keluarga Oh sementara kau, kau akan jadi menantu keluarga Park, tentu jika kau menikahi Chanyeol. Orang tuaku menerimamu sebagai seorang anak perempuan. Anak perempuan adalah anak yang akan membawa warna merah muda pada sebuah keluarga. Anak perempuan adalah anak yang akan membawa kebahagiaan beraura lembut untuk keluarganya. Anak perempuan adalah simbol kehormatan dan cerminan harga diri dari sebuah keluarga. Anak perempuan punya arti yang besar untuk sebuah keluarga. Meskipun orang tuaku tidak membesarkanmu sejak kecil, tapi… sebelum akhirnya nanti kau menjadi seorang menantu di keluarga Park, aku ingin kau juga merasakan rasanya menjadi seorang anak perempuan di sebuah keluarga dan tidak kesepian. Kau menginginkannya bukan?"

Gadis dengan mata sipit itu mulai terisak. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya memang menginginkan itu, Baekhyun ingin merasakan menjadi seorang anak perempuan untuk keluarga yang normal. Selama ini Baekhyun memang mendapatkan kasih sayang penuh dari sang kakek, tetapi menjadi seorang anak perempuan dan seorang cucu perempuan adalah dua perihal yang berbeda. Rasanya tidak mungkin sama.

"Kau tau kenapa aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan pulang ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menikahinya nanti?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam isakan tangisnya. Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi kekuningan milik Baekhyun.

"Itu karena aku ingin Luhan kembali merasakan rasanya jadi seorang anak perempuan. Menjadi seorang anak perempuan yang bahagia adalah hak Luhan yang aku rampas sejak dia mengandung kedua puteraku. Kau dan Luhan memang dua kasus yang berbeda, tapi… Hak menjadi seorang anak perempuanmu juga dirampas oleh satu garis kehidupan. Karena garis kehidupan bisa berbelok dan meskipun keluargaku memang bukan keluargamu, tapi… maukah kau menganggapnya seperti keluargamu sendiri?"

"Apa itu boleh?... apa aku boleh… jadi bagian dari keluargamu?"

"Tentu saja Baek… kau adikku sekarang, pintu rumah itu juga terbuka untukmu. Jadi…. Ayo kita _pulang_ sekarang…"

.

.

.

"Jadi… kakek dan nenek… berasal dari Beijing, China?"

Tanya Jaehan ditengah acara makan siang keluarga Lu. Di meja makan hanya ada Tuan Lu, Nyonya Lu dan juga HunHan. Rumah itu memang selalu sepi di hari biasa, hanya pada saat akhir pekan keluarga Henry akan datang dan sesekali keluarga Junmyeon juga datang. Mulai hari ini Luhan kembali bekerja di butik yang selama ini sudah dia tinggalkan. Luhan memang sempat beberapa kali menelpon mamanya untuk bertanya bagaimana HunHan di rumah, bukannya tidak percaya pada orang tuanya sendiri, Luhan melakukan itu terlebih karena dia merasa tidak enak harus menitipkan buah hatinya di rumah. Luhan tau seberapa aktif dan penasarannya Jaehan dan juga seberapa rewel dan sibuknya Jaehun dengan semua buku dan jaringan internet untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan dari kembarannya. Dua hari ke belakang rumah keluarga Lu bisa dibilang cukup berantakan akibat ulah si kembar. HunHan mungkin cocok untuk dijadikan duta anak penasaran karena setiap hal yang mereka lihat di rumah keluarga Lu pasti akan mereka tanyakan asal – usulnya, kegunaannya, materialnya hingga bagaimana cara mendapatkannya. Tuan dan Nyonya Lu benar – benar dibuat repot oleh duo Hun dan Han yang terlalu kompak dalam setiap pertanyaan.

"Ne… kami adalah keturuan China. Kami baru mendapatkan kewarganegaraan Korea saat ayah dari kakek memegang perusahaan. Tapi keluarga Lu masih 100% orang China." tegas Tuan Oh dengan mimic wajah yang sengaja dibuat sesombong mungkin

"Bagaimana dengan Appa kami? Apa dia juga orang China?" tanya Jaehan lagi

"Marga kalian apa?" Tuan Oh balik bertanya pada si kembar

"OH!" mereka berdua kompak menjawab

"Jika kalian bermarga Oh berarti kalian… adalah orang Korea yang berasal dari China!"

Jaehun langsung menoleh pada adiknya ketika sang kakek memfonis mereka adalah orang Korea yang asalnya dari China. Bagaimana bisa orang Korea berasal dari China? Dan mulai dari sana mereka kembali penasaran.

"Maaf kakek tapi aku tidak mengerti…" ujar Jaehun dengan polosnya dan didukung oleh anggukan Jaehan.

Hari itu HunHan berakhir di ruang baca Tuan Lu. Baru hari itu mereka berhasil dibuat duduk dan diam diantara tumpukan buku – buku sejarah koleksi Tuan Lu. HunHan memang sudah bisa membaca Hangul dan sedikit mahir membaca alphabet namun buku – buku yang Tuan Lu punya memiliki tulisan berbeda yang tak bisa mereka baca.

"Hanja… ini namanya tulisan Hanja" ujar Tuan Lu ketika mendapati wajah – wajah _'no clue'_ dari cucunya

"Jadi bagaimana sejarah marga Oh, kek?" tanya Jaehan yang mulai mempernyaman posisi duduknya dan siap mendengar cerita dari sang kakek mengenai clannya.

"Marga Oh mulai di gunakan pada masa pemerintahan Raja JiJeung di kerajaan Silla pada tahun 500 – 514 masehi. Marga Oh dibawa oleh seorang keturunan Dinasti Zhou. Raja Ji Tai dari Dinasti Zhou memiliki tiga orang putera yaitu Taibo, Zhongyong dan Jili. Raja Ji Tai menunjuk putera bungsunya untuk meneruskan tahta kerajaan sementara Taibo dan Zhongyong diutus bersama para pengikut dan pengawal untuk mengembangkan bagian tenggara dan memberi nama daerah itu sebagai Negara bagian Wu. Sejak berdirinya Negara bagian Wu dari Zhou, marga Wu lantas digunakan untuk keturunan mereka. Karena pada zaman dahulu ada banyak pergolakan yang terjadi di setiap kerajaan dan banyak peperangan dimana – mana, salah satu keturunan Wu bernama Wu Chom berpindah ke Korea, tepatnya ke kerajaan Silla dan mulai hidup di Silla dengan sebutan Oh. Jadi marga Wu di China dengan marga Oh di Korea bisa dikatakan punya kaitan, mereka punya satu leluhur. Itu makanya, kalian adalah orang Korea namun nenek moyang kalian berasal dari China"

"Daebak…." Jaehan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya atas penjelasan sang kakek tentang sejarah singkat marga yang disandangnya.

"Paman dokter…. Marganya Wu kan?" celetuk Jaehun

"Majja… Paman Dokter Wu Yi Fan! Berarti sebenarnya paman dokter dan appa masih satu nenek moyang…. Uah…" Jaehan kembali merasa takjub akan tali persaudaraan tak langsung yang dimilikinya dengan sang Paman Dokter.

"Tapi kek, apa itu kerajaan Silla? Dan kenapa Silla ditulis dengan huruf Hanja?"

Jaehun menunjuk satu buku yang tadi dipegang oleh kakeknya, dan satu pertanyaan Jaehun itu adalah pertanyaan yang mengantar mereka untuk belajar sejarah Korea dari tuan Lu yang memang gemar mempelajarinya.

.

.

.

" _Baekhyun baru saja masuk ke kamarnya yang baru bersama eomma. Eommaku benar – benar bersemangat mendandani kamar kosong itu menjadi kamar seorang anak perempuan. Kamar Baekhyun rasanya benar – benar seperti kamarmu, Lu"_

Luhan tersenyum manis mendengar ocehan Sehun di telinganya. Tangan kiri Luhan memegang ponsel yang terhubung bersama Sehun sementara satu tangannya lagi memegang pensil warna untuk desain gaun yang dia buat.

"Eommamu pasti benar – benar ingin punya anak perempuan,"

" _Sepertinya begitu, dulu waktu Junhong masih kecil eomma bahkan sempat memakaikan dress untuk Junhong"_

Luhan kembali tertawa namun fokusnya masih pada desain yang dia buat.

" _Kau sedang apa?"_ tanya Sehun

"Masih menyelesaikan sebuah desain gaun yang dipesan untuk pesta pertunangan. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang agar besok pagi sudah bisa dikerjakan oleh Tim ku"

" _Lu… ini sudah hampir jam 8 malam, apa kau tidak ingin pulang?"_

"Aku akan pulang jam 8…"

" _Bagaimana dengan anak – anak? Aku sempat menelpon mamamu tapi dia bilang anak – anak sedang sibuk belajar… tumben sekali mereka belajar saat liburan akhir tahun."_

"Mungkin papa mengajak mereka baca buku. Jaehun suka baca buku kan?"

" _Kalau Jaehun, aku percaya… tapi Jaehan?"_

"Ah… majja… aku akan mengeceknya nanti, kau sendiri sedang apa?"

" _Aku di depan kamar Baekhyun, baru saja membawa barang – barangnya ke lantai dua."_

"Aaaah…. Beruntungnya Baekhyun dia bisa tinggal di rumahmu…"

" _Wae? Kau ingin tinggal di rumahku juga? Haruskah aku menikahimu sekarang?_

Luhan kembali tersenyum lalu meletakkan pensil warnanya dan menghadap ke arah luar jendela kaca kantornya.

"Daripada menikah… aku malah ingin kembali merasakan rasanya… pacaran" ujar Luhan yang kini masih sibuk memandangi kerlip lampu kota di jendela kantornya

" _Pacaran?"_

"Ng… aku ingin merasakan yang seperti dating, dan sebagainya… nonton, makan malam romantis, jalan – jalan… yang seperti itu"

" _Ahahahahahahaa…"_

"Kau menterawakanku, Oh Sehun?"

" _Kau terdengar seperti remaja 17 tahun, Lu"_

"Terserah apa katamu Hun-ah… tapi bukankah kita melewatkan masa – masa seperti itu? Kita menikah setelah 5 bulan kita berpacaran. Kau Lupa?"

Sehun terdiam, pria itu tentu tidak lupa sama sekali. Pria itu jelas masih ingat jika mereka tak sekalipun pernah berkencan layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Saat mereka pacaran dulu pun mereka hanya bertemu di sekolah. Sialnya saja ketika kejadian itu terjadi, hujan turun lebat dan membuat mereka berdua tak langsung pulang.

" _Jadi… kau mau berkencan?"_ tawar Sehun setelah beberapa saat hening

"Kau mau mengajakku?"

" _Kapan jadwalmu kosong?"_

"Sabtu… Minggu aku ada janji bersama Mama dan Papa untuk mengajak HunHan ke Namsan Tower"

" _Call… sabtu… Tapi Minggu aku tidak bisa ikut ke Namsan"_

"Wae?"

" _Aku…. Mmm…"_

"Ada pekerjaan?"

" _Begitulah"_

"Ne… kalau begitu kita bertemu hari sabtu. Boleh aku putus telponnya? Aku harus pulang sekarang.."

" _Ne… kau bawa mobil sendiri?"_

"Ani… Papa menugaskan seorang supir untuk mengantar dan menjemputku. Papa melarangku bawa mobil sendiri"

" _Itu semua untuk kebaikanmu sayang.."_

"Okay… Aku benar – benar harus pulang"

" _Saranghae, Lu…"_

"Hmmm… Nadoo…"

Luhan memutus sambungan percakapannya dengan Sehun. Selama mereka tidak bertemu mereka memang rajin saling menelpon satu sama lain. Sekedar bertanya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan atau menceritakan sesuatu menarik yang terjadi atau sekedar membahas HunHan yang ada di rumah Keluarga Lu.

Luhan melihat setiap sudut kota Seoul dari jok belakang mobil keluarga Lu yang membawanya pulang. Rintik – rintik hujan yang turun entah kenapa membuat Luhan malah merindukan Sehun. Luhan memang sudah mendapatkan kehidupan normalnya kembali. Luhan sudah mendapatkan keluarga dan hidup yang dulu dia tinggalkan, tapi entah kenapa hati Luhan masih tidak bisa sepenuhnya bahagia. Bukan bermaksud untuk tidak tau terima kasih, Luhan sangat bahagia atas semua yang dia dapatkan sekarang, namun kebahagiaan itu seperti ada yang kurang. Sehun, pria itu adalah faktor utama mengapa kebahagiaan yang Luhan rasakan saat ini tak bisa menjadi 100%. Dan hari ini Luhan harus mengakui, jika dirinya tidak bisa benar – benar bahagia tanpa Sehun. Luhan juga bukanlah Luhan yang dulu, saat ini wanita itu harus mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah Luhan, milik Oh Sehun.

Luhan turun dari mobil mewah ayahnya dan masuk ke dalam istana megah keluarga Lu. Bahkan kembali ke rumah itu membuat Luhan merasa janggal. Entah kenapa pulang kerumah keluarga Lu terasa bukan lagi haknya, hati dan pikiran Luhan lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumah kecil mereka di Cheongdam-dong. Seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah, Luhan membayangkan kehidupannya nanti ketika dia kembali menikah dengan Sehun. Dan sedikit demi sedikit cita – cita Luhan mulai berubah, wanita yang dulu berambisi menjadi seorang desainer terkenal, kini malah ingin menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang menjadi primadona di rumahnya. Pertanyaan seperti makan malam apa yang kira – kira menjadi favorit suami dan anak – anaknya nanti, kegiatan apa yang mereka lakukan di akhir pekan nanti dan permainan apa yang akan menjadi kesukaan mereka nanti selalu menghantui pikiran Luhan dan membuat wanita itu tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum.

"Kau sudah pulang sayang?"

"Ah… mama…"

Nyonya Lu menghampiri Luhan yang baru saja akan masuk ke kamarnya. Kening Luhan mengerut ketika melihat beberapa selimut dan bantal yang di bawa oleh maid yang saat ini berdiri di belakang Nyonya Lu.

"Itu semua… untuk apa ma?"

"Ah… ini akan aku bawa ke ruang baca papamu"

"Apa papa punya kebiasaan tidur di ruang baca?"

"Hmmm… tidak, dia tidak punya kebiasaan seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya itu akan menjadi kebiasaan barunya sejak dia mengenal Jaehun dan Jaehan"

"HunHan? Apa mereka merepotkan Papa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Nyonya Lu tidak menjawab pertanyaan puteri bungsunya itu. Wanita paruh baya dengan senyum menawan itu hanya mengambil tangan Luhan dan mengajak puterinya untuk ikut bersamanya ke ruang baca sang ayah. Luhan yang tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti ibunya tanpa banyak bertanya dan begitu ruang baca Tuan Lu terbuka, Luhan mendapatkan segala jawaban dari pertanyaan di kepalanya. Sesuatu memang telah terjadi.

Dengan jelas Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana buku – buku sejarah koleksi ayahnya berserakan sementara banyak kertas – kertas tercecer di lantai bersama percikan tinta dari kuas yang sudah mulai mongering. Diantara kertas – kertas yang tercecer ada banyak sekali coretan – coretan absurd menurut Luhan. Dan begitu Luhan melihat tangan dan baju HunHan yang sama absrudnya dengan coretan di kertas – kertas itu rasanya wanita itu tak perlu lagi bertanya siapa pelaku dari semua kegaduhan yang terjadi di ruang baca ayahnya.

Jaehun dan Jaehan sudah tertidur di sofa ruang baca Tuan Lu bersama beberapa kertas di atas tubuh mereka. Tangan dan baju mereka berisi kotoran bekas tinta hitam, bahkan pipi Jaehan benar – benar hitam sebelah. Di satu sofa single lainnya ada Tuan Lu yang juga tertidur sama pulasnya seperti HunHan. Demi apapun Luhan tak pernah melihatnya seberantakan itu. Penampilan Tuan Lu, sama absurdnya dengan penampilan kedua cucu kembar karya Sehun dan Luhan. Baju mahalnya terkena noda tinta, bahkan hidung dan kening tuan Lu juga berisi coretan tinta.

"Ah… apa yang terjadi, ma?"

Nyonya Lu hanya tersenyum lalu menyampirkan selimut diatas tubuh suami dan kedua cucunya yang mulai mengadu dengkur.

"Seharian ini, Jaehun dan Jaehan belajar tentang sejarah Korea bersama Papamu. Mereka berdua begitu antusias dan Papamu seperti bertemu teman sepermainan ketika mereka terus menerus bertanya. Mereka benar – benar akrab bersama"

Nyonya Lu memberikan penjelasan dengan senyum merekah sementara Luhan yang tak lagi bisa berkata apapun hanya bisa menganga. Kedua hasil karyanya bersama Sehun itu memang benar – benar biang kegaduhan.

"Mereka berdua juga belajar menulis Hanja. Aku tidak tau jika anak – anakmu begitu pintar. Jaehun begitu kritis sementara Jaehan begitu cepat menangkap semua yang diajarkan papamu. Ini… mereka sudah bisa menulis nama mereka dengan hanja"

Nyonya Lu menunjukkan satu kertas dimana ada coretan yang cukup tidak beraturan namun masih bisa ditangkap apa maksudnya.

"Besok mama akan mencari bingkai dan menggantung kaligrafi kedua cucu mama di sana" ujar Nyonya Lu sambil menunjuk satu space kosong di tembok ruang baca itu.

"Tapi mama… bagaimana dengan semua buku – buku dan bekas coretan tinta yang tercecer di lantai, karpet dan sofanya?"

"Luhaaaan… jangan khawatirkan benda mati yang bisa dibersihkan, dibuang atau dibeli lagi. Yang terpenting dari ini semua adalah papamu sudah berhasil membuat memori menyenangkan dengan cucunya di masa kecil mereka. Kau tau kan, kami tidak pernah menggendong mereka ketika mereka bayi. Hanya ini lah yang bisa kami lakukan agar kelak, mereka punya memori membahagiakan tentang kami di hidup mereka."

Mendengar penjelasan ibunya, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Luhan setuju, kedua orang tuanya pasti merasa bersalah karena sudah melewatkan hampir 8 tahun dari masa kecil kedua buah hatinya. Dan memori masa kecil adalah memori berharga yang akan melekat pada mereka hingga mereka besar nanti.

Luhan berjalan mendekat pada Jaehun yang tidur dengan rapi di sofa, tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mengelus rambut Jaehun dan mencium pucuk kening putera sulungnya itu. Tangan Luhan merambat dari kepala Jaehun ke dadanya. Luhan meraba dada Jaehun dan merasakan ada detakan jantung yang tenang disana. Senyum mengembang di bibir Luhan, tak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih tenang selain detakan normal jantung Jaehun. Luhan lalu beralih ke Jaehan yang tidur dengan pose tidak beraturan. Satu kakinya terangkat ke sandaran sofa dan satu tangannya tergeletak ke bawah. Dengan sedikit gelengan kepala Luhan memperbaiki posisi tidur si bungsu lalu mengecup keningnya. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat kedua buah hatinya tenang dan nyaman seperti sekarang. Seandainya Sehun melihat ini, pria itu pasti akan tertawa geli sambil memeluk kedua buah hati mereka. Ah… Sehun. Apapun yang Luhan lakukan pasti akan ada nama Sehun yang tertera di dalamnya.

Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memotret moment itu dan membagikannya pada Sehun. Dan malam itu, lagi – lagi mereka berdua habiskan untuk saling bercerita satu sama lain melalui video call hingga keduanya berakhir dalam tidur yang lelap. Sehun tidur lebih awal malam itu, dan bisa Luhan lihat wajah tertidur Sehun yang persis dengan milik Jaehan. Dengan senyum lembut, Luhan mendekatkan ipad yang dia gunakan lalu mengecup wajah Sehun yang tertidur di layarnya.

"Selamat tidur sayang, aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan tibalah hari sabtu. Hari ini, Sehun dan Luhan punya janji berkencan. Selama beberapa hari ini Sehun sudah mengambil cutinya di kantor dan melakukan banyak kegiatan bersama keluarganya. Kegiatan utama yang Sehun lakukan adalah mengekori Junhong kemanapun adiknya itu pergi. Sudah beberapa hari Sehun ikut Junhong bekerja ke Mall keluarga mereka. Banyak pegawai yang kaget melihat Sehun ada di sana dan hanya berjalan – jalan mengekori Junhong yang memantau semua kegiatan di setiap sudut Mallnya. Beberapa kolega dan dewan direksi beberapa kali mempertanyakan untuk apa Sehun mengekori Junhong, beberapa dari mereka bahkan ikut menebak jika Sehun akan menduduki jabatan di Mall itu atau tidak.

Seperti hari ini, Sehun kembali mengekor di belakang Junhong yang sedang meninjau letak outlet Prada di lantai 2 mallnya. Sehun memang tak melakukan apapun, Sehun hanya bicara jika Junhong meminta pertimbangannya. Dan tanpa Sehun sangka, sikap diam dan coolnya itu malah membuat banyak pegawai wanita memandang kagum padanya. Pegawai – pegawai wanita itu tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Keluarga Oh memiliki dua pangeran tampan di satu kerajaan. Tak hanya pegawai wanita, para pengunjung Mall pun tak melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk mencuri pandang pada ayah dua anak itu.

Jujur saja, Sehun agak risih dipandang seperti itu. Maafkan penampilan memikatnya yang tak bisa di tolak, Sehun memang amat sangat tampan, terlebih dengan tatanan rambut kakunya yang diangkat kesamping dan menampilkan jidat tampannya yang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi jika itu berhasil membuat Sehun malah jadi lebih tampan.

"Nah… ini dia… block nomor 7 di lantai 2. Luasnya 35 x 25 meter."

Junhong menunjuk satu block outlet kosong tepat di seberang outlet Prada dan Givenchi di Mall mereka.

"Block ini kosong?"

"Sampai saat ini aku sengaja mengosongkannya, meskipun ada beberapa brand yang mencoba menawar tempat ini tapi aku menolaknya, Hyung."

"Wae?"

"Karena block Outlet ini akan aku jadikan hadiah pernikahan untuk kakak iparku. Aku akan memberikan block ini kepada kakak ipar untuk membuka cabang butiknya. Block nomor 7 adalah yang paling strategis"

"Junhong-ah…"

"Hyung… ini bukan nepotisme, ini hanyalah sebuah kado pernikahan yang aku siapkan untuk kakak iparku sendiri. Aku juga ingin memberinya sesuatu karena di masa depan dia tidak hanya menjadi kakak iparku saja, tapi dia juga akan menjadi menantu tertua keluarga Oh dan bibi dari anak – anakku nanti."

"Luhan bisa saja tidak mau menerima ini"

"Kalau Luhan noona tidak menerimanya aku juga tidak akan menerima Luhan noona sebagai kakak iparku"

"Oh Junhong!"

"Bagaimana? Apa kira – kira ini cocok untuknya?"

Sehun menjawab dengan helaan napas ringan. Hampir 8 tahun rupanya waktu yang sangat banyak, Sehun bahkan sudah banyak melewatkan waktu untuk tumbuh bersama sang adik. Sehun bahkan tak yakin, kapan adiknya yang cengeng dan penakut itu berubah menjadi pria tampan dan keren seperti sekarang?

"Ku rasa ini… cocok sekali" ujar Sehun dengan senyum mantap

"Harus kah aku mendandaninya juga?"

"Itu terserahmu, ini kan hadiahmu untuknya"

"By the way hyung, ini sudah jam 3 siang. Jam berapa janji kencanmu bersama kakak ipar?"

"Aku akan berangkat 10 menit lagi, aku memesan satu buket bunga di florist lantai 3"

"Semoga kencanmu berhasil,hyung!"

"Terma kasih atas bantuanmu Oh Junhong"

Sehun menepuk bahu sang adik sebelum akhirnya pria itu pergi untuk bersiap – siap. Sebelumnya Sehun sudah mengirim pesan pada Luhan dan wanita cantik itu bilang dia sedang bersiap – siap. Awalnya Sehun dan Luhan sedikit bingung untuk mencari alasan agar Jaehun dan Jaehan tidak ikut agenda mereka hari ini, namun Yixing datang bak malaikat yang menyelamatkan mereka. Pagi tadi Yixing datang ke rumah keluarga Oh untuk mengajak HunHan dan Krystal bermain bersama Junmyeon di rumah mereka. Entah mengidam macam apa yang Yixing alami, wanita berlesung pipi itu sangat ingin melihat banyak anak kecil menemaninya.

Sehun mematut penampilannya di ruang kerja Junhong. Kali ini Sehun menggunakan _Stretch Poplin Shirt_ berwarna biru muda dan _Deep V Neck Long Sleeved Jumper_ berwarna hitam karya Alexander McQueen yang dipadukan dengan _Regimental Cashmere Coat with Detachable Mink Colar_ hitam karya Burberry dan _Marc Marinier Cotton Color Block Pants in Black_ karya Marc Jacobs, seluruh penampilan Sehun lalu disempurnakan oleh _Ck Jeans Espen Coated Suede Chukka Boot_ karya Calvin Klein yang menjadi alas kakinya. Sehun benar – benar bak super model pria kelas internasional yang baru saja mengikuti sesi pemotretan Mix and Match Design by Vogue Winter session.

Sebenarnya, tanpa semua pakaian mahal itu Sehun sudah sangat tampan. Meskipun dia hanya menggunakan celana kain dan kemeja biasa, Sehun pun tetap tampan. Sehun itu seperti seorang pria yang dikutuk untuk jadi tampan. Setelah puas dengan penampilannya, Sehun pun akhirnya pergi untuk menjemput Luhan.

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang seakan ini adalah kencan hari pertama mereka, seakan mereka baru saja berpacaran tanpa pernah menikah sebelumnya. Sehun merasakan gugup yang biasanya dirasakan oleh orang yang baru saja berhasil menyatakan cintanya pada sang kekasih. Mobil Sehun terus melaju ke daerah Pyeongchang dimana rumah keluarga Lu berdiri kokoh. Entah apa yang salah, tapi sore ini jalanan terasa begitu lengang dan membuat Sehun sampai di rumah Luhan bahkan beberapa menit lebih awal dari waktu yang mereka sepakati.

"Hai... menantuku, ayo silakan masuk…" sambut Nyonya Lu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya yang cantik ketika melihat menantu bungsunya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya bersama sebuket besar bunga mawar merah yang dibalut dengan kertas hias berwarna emas dan pita merah maroon.

"Apa Luhan sudah siap?"

"Ah… anak itu seperti anak gadis yang baru pertama kali berkencan! Sudah 4 jam dia siap – siap dan masih saja belum turun"

Pengakuan nyonya Lu membuat perut Sehun terasa geli, seperti ada yang menggelitik six pack samarnya ketika dia tau bahwa Luhan juga seantusias dirinya akan kencan mereka hari ini. Nyonya Lu mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk di ruang keluarga bersama secangkir the hijau dan beberapa snack yang terbuat dari tepung gandum dan madu. Tuan Lu tidak ada di rumah, Tuan Lu ikut bersama semua cucunya bermain di rumah Yixing. Hanya Nyonya Lu yang tinggal di rumah karena beliau harus mengurus beberapa hal yang berkaitan dengan persatuan isteri – isteri pemilik perusahaan.

"Jadi… kapan kau akan menikahi puteri mama?"

"Aku masih belum yakin kapan, tapi mungkin sekitar dua bulan dari sekarang"

"Apa itu tidak terlalu lama?"

"Apakah itu terlalu lama, Ma?"

Sehun malah balik bertanya pada ibu mertuanya. Dalam pikiran Sehun, 2 bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk menyiapkan sebuah lamaran pernikahan beserta segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk menikah. Jujur saja Sehun tidak mau membuat segalanya kacau, Sehun ingin pernikahan kedua mereka adalah pernikahan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

"Jangan tertekan dengan pertanyaan itu, Nak… Mama bertanya demikian karena Luhan tampak tidak betah di rumah ini."

"…"

"Tidak betah dalam artian yang positif tentunya. Luhan selalu ikut sarapan dan pergi bekerja lalu pulang agak malam, dan ketika dia punya waktu Luang yang dia bicarakan hanya Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun. Ketika kami membicarakan makanan, dia pasti membicarakan tentang makanan kesukaan Sehun. Ketika kami membicarakan film, dia pasti membicarakan tentang film kesukaan Sehun. Ketika kami membicarakan fashion, dia pasti membicarakan tentang fashion style Sehun."

"Ah… benarkah dia membicarakan aku, Ma?"

"Jika bukan kau, lalu Sehun yang mana yang dibicarakan puteri Mama?"

"Kalian pasti sedang membicarakan aku, kan?"

Suara Luhan menginterupsi percakapan menantu dan mertua itu. Sehun refleks berdiri ketika Luhan datang ke ruang tengah. Luhan benar – benar cantik hari ini. _Fashion statement_ yang mereka pilih hari ini memang _baby blue,_ itu sesuai dengan permintaan Luhan. Meskipun Sehun masih lebih banyak menggunakan warna hitam di tubuhnya namun kemeja biru muda yang apik itu cukup menonjol dan sangat serasi dengan dress yang Luhan kenakan. Luhan tampil sangat anggun dengan balutan _Applique-detail long sleved dress_ berwarna biru muda sepanjang lututdengan beberapa aksen bunga berwarna hitam di bagian kerah sampai dadanya dan _winter special black tight_ yang membungkus seluruh kaki jenjangnya. Itu adalah winter dress terbaru koleksi butik Luhan, wanita itu memang berbakat untuk membuat dress manis yang sangan cocok dipadukan dengan French Connection Natural Black Ankle Boots dan sebuah _clutch bag_ hitam karya Hermes.

Ada tatanan hair do sederhana di rambut hitam Luhan. Luhan membuat beberapa jalinan di rambutnya dan ditata sedemikian rupa hingga membuat wajah cantiknya benar – benar elegan. Luhan tidak pernah menyukai make up yang tebal, wanita itu selalu sukses memukau siapa saja hanya dengan make up natural dan sedikit bantuan blush on di pipinya. Cantik sekali. Sehun sempat menganga selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia ingat bahwa image tampannya juga perlu dijaga.

"Wah… kau cantik sekali sayang, Sehun juga terlihat tampan. Kalian berdua memang pasangan serasi"

Luhan tersenyum manis mendengar pujian dari mamanya, begitu pula dengan Sehun yang entah kenapa bisa jadi sangat salah tingkah.

"Ini… untukmu yang cantik"

Sehun menyerahkan buket bunganya pada Luhan. Wanita itu terlihat cukup kaget karena Sehun tak pernah sekalipun memberikannya buket bunga. Buket bunga mawar merah dengan hiasan emas dan pita merah maroon itu adalah yang pertama bagi Luhan. Luhan mencium wangi bunga mawar yang sama indahnya dengan dirinya itu dan mendapati wangi – wangi lembut menyapa indera penciumannya. Ingin sekali Luhan memeluk Sehun saat ini namun dia tentu masih ingat jika Nyonya Lu ada disini.

"Kalau begitu… kita berangkat sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Belum TBC kok

.

.

.

 **[Author note nyempil]**

 **So…. Ini adalah batas suci yang Aruna buat. Ya… ini batas suci yang mengakhiri jalan cerita "Angst" di FF Ex-Husband Next Door ini. Karena setelah kalian melewati batas ini, kalian tidak akan menemukan bagian Angst lagi. Wahahahaha… Oh ya, disarankan untuk membaca lanjutan cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya The Chainsmokers yang judulnya All We Know ya… because thanks to that song, Aruna bisa bikin adegan yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Que**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fighting flames of fire  
Hang on the burning wire  
We don't care anymore  
Are we fading lovers?  
We keep wasting colors  
Maybe we should let this go**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengajak Luhan ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pusat perbelanjaan dan duty free milik ayahnya. Dengan bangga Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan menyusuri setiap block brand yang berjajar dengan megahnya. Semua orang menatap mereka dengan tatapan berbagai rasa. Ada yang menatap mereka takjub, pasalnya Luhan dan Sehun terlihat amat serasi ketika mereka berjalan bersama. Ada yang memandang iri pada Luhan karena wanita cantik itu datang bersama seorang pria super tampan yang sudah mereka damba selama beberapa hari ini. Ada pula yang menatap mereka ramah karena sadar jika pria yang datang bersama Luhan adalah putera sulung pemilik Mall itu.

Wanita cantik yang berstatus sebagai ibu dari kedua putera kembar Sehun itu pun harus diliputi kebingungan oleh setiap pasang mata yang memandang mereka. Luhan tambah merasa tidak enak ketika para pegawai mulai membungkukkan badan mereka kearahnya dan Sehun. Luhan bukannya tidak tau jika Sehun adalah putera pemilik semua aset di gedung itu, Luhan hanya merasa risih karena tatapan seperti itu tak pernah dia sukai.

"Tersenyumlah… kau adalah calon Nyonya Oh berikutnya" bisik Sehun seiring dengan seringaian tampan yang hanya dia berikan pada Luhan

"Tapi aku tidak nyaman karena mereka memandangi kita seperti itu. Mereka menyeramkan" balas Luhan yang juga berbisik pada Sehun, wanita cantik itu pun tambah mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sementara pandangannya dia lempar kesegala arah

"Taadaaa…"

Sehun mengeluarkan dua buah tiket dari saku coatnya. "Kita akan nonton film barunya Jo Jung Suk. Bukankah dia aktor favoritemu?"

Luhan meraih dua tiket itu dari tangan Sehun kemudian menelitinya dengan seksama. " _My Annoying Brother"_. Tidak salah lagi, itu memang tiket untuk menonton film terbaru aktor kesukaannya. Senyumnya merekah manis lalu menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata beningnya, "Terima kasih sayang, aku kira kau masih cemburu pada Jo Jungsuk oppa"

"Eish… untuk apa aku cemburu padanya. Kau kan milikku, lagi pula, bukankah aku lebih tampan dari Jo Jungsuk?"

"Mwo?"

Luhan tertawa melihat Sehun yang menyombongkan dirinya itu, tapi tetap saja Luhan memang harus mengakui jika sesungguhnya memang Sehun lebih tampan dari pria manapun yang pernah dia gilai sebagai idol atau aktor favoritenya.

Sehun benar – benar mengajak Luhan kencan ala anak remaja. Karena ketika Luhan duduk di ruang tunggu sementara Sehun mengantri untuk membeli Pop Corn, wanita itu hanya bisa melihat para pasangan muda yang juga sedang berkencan. Jika Luhan boleh menebak, mungkin hanya dirinya dan Sehun lah satu – satunya pasangan suami istri yang sudah bercerai tapi kembali rujuk. Luhan tak henti – hentinya tersenyum melihat Sehun yang mengantri pop corn, gadis itu kembali teringat saat dulu Sehun mengajaknya nonton untuk pertama kali. Waktu itu mereka masih menggunakan seragam sekolah mereka.

Diam – diam Luhan mengambil foto Sehun dengan wajah seriusnya di depan seorang kasir yang bertanya apakah dia ingin pop corn rasa manis atau asin. Beberapa foto yang Luhan ambil terlihat benar – benar lucu menurutnya. Meskipun Sehun sudah menjadi pria dewasa dan memiliki dua orang buah hati bersamanya, tapi Sehun masih tetap punya sisi imutnya sendiri di mata Luhan. Tanpa ragu, Luhan mengupload foto candid Sehun ke instagramnya dengan caption.

" _Our first date, again"_

CHUP

Tubuh Luhan mengejang sesaat, rasanya seperti di sengat listrik dengan kekuatan besar saat dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh keningnya. Luhan pun mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi terfokus pada ponsel pintarnya. Dan Luhan tak bisa menahan senyum manisnya ketika mendapati Sehun lah yang mengecup keningnya barusan. Sehun menunduk di hadapan Luhan dengan tangan kanan berisi pop corn ukuran jumbo dan tangan kiri berisi satu cup cola yang juga berukuran jumbo.

"Kau mengambil fotoku tanpa izin" gumam Sehun yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan

"Masih lebih baik dari apa yang kau lakukan padaku"

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan padamu?"

"Kau mengecup keningku tanpa izin"

"Itu adalah hukuman untukmu,"

"Hukuman?"

"Ya… itu adalah hukuman karena kau sudah mencuri hatiku tanpa izin"

Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, hatinya setengah tidak percaya. Apakah benar pria tampan yang barusan menggombal dihadapannya adalah seorang Oh Sehun? Ya Tuhan, Luhan benar – benar merona saat ini, tubuhnya terasa panas padahal udara jelas – jelas sangat dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **We're falling apart, still we hold together  
We've passed the end, so we chase forever  
'Cause this is all we know  
This feeling's all we know….**_

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

Setiap orang pasti memiliki cerita dalam hidupnya sendiri. Dulunya Luhan percaya jika setiap orang adalah pemeran utama dalam kehidupan masing – masing. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini Luhan baru menyadari jika dalam hidunya saat ini, pemeran utamanya adalah Oh Sehun. Pria tampan dengan rahang tegas, alis mata tebal, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis berwarna merah alami. Oh Sehun adalah pemeran utama yang menjadi pusat dalam kehidupan Luhan, karena kini Luhan sudah berani mengakui bahwa tanpa Oh Sehun, hidupnya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Oh Sehun, pria berusia 25 tahun itu adalah segalanya untuk Luhan sejak Luhan menyerahkan dirinya secara utuh pada pria itu pertama kali. Kehidupan seorang Luhan bukanlah kehidupan mainstream dengan segudang mimpi anak gadis tentang pernikahan yang sempurna walau Luhan masih tetap mengakui bahwa dulu dia sempat memilikinya. Dulu Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir jika dia akan menikah dan jadi seorang ibu di usia muda, Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan menjadi janda tepat setelah 2 tahun dia menikah, Luhan pun sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan menjalani hiudp yang tak karuan dengan kisah cinta tarik ulurnya bersama Sehun. Ya Oh Sehun, dia adalah sumber malapetaka dan juga sumber kebahagiaan bagi Luhan.

Karena seorang Oh Sehun lah, hidup Luhan menjadi berbeda dari yang lain. Karena seorang Oh Sehun, Luhan merasakan sakitnya berada di titik terbawah dan bahagianya berada di puncak. Karena seorang Oh Sehun, Luhan mengerti artinya berjuang dan memperjuangkan. Karena seorang Oh Sehun, Luhan pun tau rasanya diperjuangkan setengah mati. Karena seorang Oh Sehun, Luhan mampu menjadi orang yang seperti sekarang.

Jika Luhan diberikan kesempatan sekali lagi untuk mengulangi kehidupannya, Luhan bersumpah akan menempuh jalan yang sama. Luhan sama sekali tak ingin mengubah apapun dalam hidupnya, meski terdapat banyak rasa pahit di dalamnya, namun itulah yang membuat Luhan semakin kuat dan semakin mencintai Oh Sehun, kehidupannya, lelaki yang memberikannya kesempatan untuk menjadi seornag ibu dari dua bocah lucu bernama Oh Jaehun dan Oh Jaehan.

Saat ini Luhan berada dalam mobil Sehun, dia tidak tau Sehun akan membawanya kemana. Luhan pun sebenarnya tidak peduli. Dibawa ke pelaminan juga tidak masalah.

"Namsan Tower?"

Luhan bergumam ketika mobil Sehun berbelok masuk ke area sungai Han. Ibu dua anak itu kembali tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa kali ini mantan suaminya itu tengah benar – benar mengikuti semua keinginannya untuk berkencan ala anak remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Nonton film, Namsan Tower lalu Sungai Han. Luhan tidak begitu yakin dengan opsi terakhir, tapi Sehun benar – benar mengajaknya bermain ke namsan tower.

"Khajja kita akan naik cable car" ujar Sehun sesaat setelah dia menarik rem tangan mobilnya

"Kita akan naik benda itu?" Luhan menunjuk benda kotak yang menggantung pada sebuah kabel di atas mereka.

"Aku tau kau takut ketinggian sayang, tapi kau akan ada bersamaku. Jadi… jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu"

"Tapi aku benar – benar tidak menyukai ketinggian, Oh Sehun"

"Aku akan menjagamu"

"No way!"

Sehun mendengus ringan kemudian membuka seat beltnya dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Sehun berjalan ke arah kanan lalu membuka pintu yang ada di samping Luhan. Keduanya saling tatap untuk beberapa saat. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kakunya namun Sehun hanya menatap Luhan datar.

Mungkin Luhan lupa jika pria yang dia hadapi adalah seorang Oh Sehun, pria itu akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Sehun berjongkok di luar mobil dengan satu lutut menyentuh tanah. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan sedangkan pandangan mata sipitnya yang tajam tapi hangat disaat yang bersamaan itu terus menatap Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku akan menjagamu, sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan terjadi padamu jika kau bersamaku. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Tatapan mata Sehun melelehkan kebekuan Luhan. Bukannya Luhan meragukan Sehun yang sudah jelas akan menjaganya, tapi Luhan benar – benar takut dengan ketinggian. Luhan bahkan lebih baik disuruh jalan kaki ke manapun daripada harus naik pesawat.

"Haaaah…"

Luhan menghela napas panjang untuk meredakan ketakutannya. Memikirkannya saja Luhan sudah mulai gugup, kakinya sudah mulai melemas dan tangannya pun bergetar. Tapi tunggu, biasanya jika ketakutan Luhan akan ketinggian datang padanya, Luhan pasti akan merasakan tangannya membeku, tapi saat ini tangan Luhan terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Ya… itu karena genggaman tangan Sehun pada tangannya saat ini. Begitu hangat, begitu lembut dan begitu menenangkan.

"Hun-ah…"

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melepaskan tanganku selama kita menaiki benda itu"

Sehun tersenyum, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi lembut Luhan lalu berkata, "seumur hidup… aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tanganmu. Aku berjanji" dan kalimat penuh makna itu ditutup oleh kecupan Sehun pada tangan Luhan.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada dalam cable car saat ini. Bisa Sehun rasakan bagaimana eratnya tangan kiri Luhan mencengkram tangan kanannya. Sehun akui sebenarnya itu sakit, tapi Sehun rela sakit jika itu untuk Luhan.

Cable car mulai bergerak dan cengkraman Luhan pun semakin erat pada tangan Sehun. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat apakah Luhan baik – baik saja atau tidak. Dan pria itu mendapati wanita tercintanya menjadi begitu pucat dan berkeringat. Bola mata Luhan pun bergerak – gerak panik melihat bahwa kini mereka sudah mulai berada lebih tinggi daripada gedung – gedung di sekitar mereka.

Tangan kiri Sehun yang bebas Sehun gerakkan untuk meraih bahu kanan Luhan lalu dengan gerakan cepat Sehun menarik Luhan untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Dan saat ini wajah Luhan berada tepat di dada Sehun, perlahan Sehun mulai mendekapnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan, satu kecupan mesrapun Sehun berikan di pucuk kepala Luhan yang ajaibnya bisa membuat degupan panik di jantungnya membaik.

"Tenanglah… ada aku disini. Kau boleh memelukku jika kau takut" bisik Sehun dengan suara beratnya yang khas dan bernada rendah. Perlahan Luhan mulai menaikkan tangan kirinya untuk memeluk tubuh Sehun, sementara tangan kanannya masih terus menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Ada rasa hangat dan nyaman menusup ke tubuh Luhan secara tak kasat mata. Kakinya kini tak lagi terasa melayang dan napasnya sudah bisa dia atur dengan baik. Pelukan Sehun, meredakan ketakutan hebatnya pada ketinggian. Pelukan Sehun membuatnya begitu nyaman dan melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya berada di ketinggian yang bisa saja membuatnya jatuh pingsan karena ketakutan.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Luhan naik ke Namsan Tower. Sebelumnya Luhan memang tak pernah kesana, alasannya tentu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ketakutan Luhan pada ketinggian. Tapi bersama Sehun, hal yang paling menakutkan baginya pun bisa dia taklukkan dengan baik. Dan Luhan pun menarik kesimpulan bahwa tak ada yang tak bisa dia lakukan, karena Oh Sehun ada disampingnya, bersamanya, menjaganya.

Luhan dan Sehun benar – benar seperti pasangan remaja yang dimabuk cinta pada kencan pertama mereka. Kedua orang tua dari Oh Jaehun dan Oh Jaehan itu mencoba segala jajanan yang ada di sana. Mulai dari corn dog sampai dengan potato twist. Sesekali mereka akan mengingat kedua putera mereka yang tak mereka ajak hari ini. Yah… bagaimana pun mereka berdua tak akan bisa mengelak bahwa mereka sudah menjadi orang tua. Dan setiap orang tua pasti akan mengingat anak mereka ketika mereka melakukan hal menyenangkan seperti ini.

Sehun mengajak Luhan menaiki Elevator menuju galaxy bersama satu cup ice cream di tangan Luhan. Jika tidak diberi tahu, orang – orang di sekitar Luhan pasti mengira bahwa wanita itu adalah anak sekolah menengah atas yang sedang pacaran dengan kakak kelas tampannya. Mereka terlalu imut berdua.

"Katanya… jika kita memasang gembok cinta kita di sini, maka cinta kita akan abadi selamanya"

Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun menuju ke gembok – gembok cinta yang terpasang di pagar Namsan Tower. Gembok dengan berbagai warna itu tertulis nama dan harapan orang – orang akan cinta mereka agar selalu abadi selamanya.

"Eih… ini terlalu kekakankan Lu…" Sehun masih sempat mengejek Luhan karena Sehun tau kemana arah pembicaraan wanita yang tangannya tak pernah lepas dia genggam hari ini.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan memberikan tatapan puppy eyes yang sangat imut pada Sehun. – _'Ah…. Jaebal jangan bertingkah seperti ini Lu…' –_ Sehun menggerutu dalam hatinya merutuki wajah imut Luhan dihadapannya saat ini. Sehun tidak bisa tahan dengan Luhan yang seperti itu. Luhan begitu menggemaskan dan jika ini dibiarkan, sepertinya Sehun perlu mencari toilet. Sehun tidak pernah bisa menahan hasrat dalam dirinya jika Luhan sudah merengek manja dan mengeluarkan mimik handalnya.

"Memangnya kau… percaya pada semua omong kosong ini?"

"Ini bukan omong kosong, asal kau tau saja!"

"Kau mempercayainya?"

Luhan mengangguk imut

"Wae? Ini kan mustahil"

"Segala sesuatu yang mustahil bisa saja terjadi jika kita mempercayainya. Rujuk kembali denganmu juga dulu terasa mustahil untukku, tapi waktu itu aku percaya jika suatu saat kita bisa kembali bersama lagi. Dan itu terjadi. Itu semua karena aku percaya. Aku percaya padamu."

Sehun melipat bibirnya begitu mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Jujur saja Sehun tidak sama sekali meragukan kepercayaan Luhan akan gembok cinta itu. Hanya saja Sehun merasa itu menyenangkan bisa sedikit menggoda wanita tercintanya itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat gembok kita"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi ke sebuah outlet souvenir yang menjual berbagai macam jenis gembok. Dan baru selangkah Sehun berjalan, Luhan menahan tangannya

"WAIT!"

"Ng?"

"Sehun x Dahye…. Siapa Dahye?"

Luhan membaca salah satu gembok yang ada di hadapannya, gembok berwarna pink itu bertuliskan nama Sehun dan Dahye.

"Dahye?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap pada gembok yang Luhan tunjuk. "Aku tidak mengenal Dahye…" ujar Sehun dengan tampang polos setengah takut jika Luhan ngambek karena gembok itu, demi HunHan itu bukan miliknya.

"Eoh! Ini ada lagi… Sehun x Hyejin… Hyejin itu siapa lagi?"

Luhan menunjuk gembok lain yang bertuliskan nama Sehun dan Hyejin. Raut wajah Luhan terlihat kesal dan itu membuat Sehun semakin gugup.

"Aku tidak tau siapa dia Lu, Dahye… Hyejin… meolla…"

"Kau tega, Oh Sehun… kau datang kemari dan menulis namamu bersama perempuan lain, tapi kau menolak permintaanku barusan dan mengatainya kekankan? Kau tega!"

"Ya! Aku tidak tau siapa mereka… aku bersumpah…"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA"

Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi ketika dia berhasil membuat Sehun panik bukan main. Wanita itu bahkan tertawa seperti orang gila yang kegirangan. Luhan benar – benar mentertawai wajah Sehun dengan sepuas hati. Raut wajah Sehun mengeras,

' _dasar rusa nakal! Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya nanti. Saat ini kau masih beruntung karena aku belum bisa menyentuhmu, tapi nanti… awas saja… kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari hukumanmu rusa nakal'_

Sehun membatin dengan wajah datar dengan pipi memerah, jujur saja dia merasa bodoh karena percaya jika barusan Luhan benar – benar ngambek. Nampaknya Sehun lupa jika Luhan pun tau bahwa Sehun tidak akan bisa mencintai orang lain selain Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau bermain lagi denganmu!" ujar Sehun ketus lalu berbalik dengan hentakan kaki, persis seperti Jaehan yang sedang ngambek pada Jaehun yang menyuruhnya berhenti main untuk mandi.

"Eoh… uri Hunnie ngambek ya…? Aigooo… maafkan aku sayang… aku hanya bercanda"

Luhan mengejar Sehun dan membujuk pria tampan itu untuk memaafkannya. Meskipun begitu, Sehun yang pura – pura ngambek tetap menuju ke sebuah souvenir outlet di dekatnya untuk menuruti keinginan Luhan. Membuat gembok cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **I'll ride my bike up to the road  
Down the street right through the citty  
I'll go everywhere you go  
From Chicago to the Coast  
You tell me, "Hit this and let's go  
Blow the smoke right through the window"  
'Cause this is all we know….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun mengamati dengan seksama bagaimana Luhan begitu antusias menulis harapannya di sebuah gembok berwarna putih dengan bentuk hati berwarna biru di dalamnya. Sehun bahagia meskipun hanya dengan menatap wajah ceria Luhan. Jelas karena senyum milik ibu dari kedua puteranya itu adalah hal yang paling berharga untuknya. Senyum itu lah yang akan selalu Sehun perjuangkan, tak akan pernah membuat senyum itu pudar dan merubahnya menjadi tangisan lagi. Cukup sekali Sehun membuat segalanya berantakan, pria itu tidak akan pernah mengulangi semua kesalahannya lagi. Terlebih karena dia sudah susah payah untuk memperbaiki semuanya hingga di titik ini. Titik dimana dia bisa menikmati senyum Luhan sebagai miliknya.

Sehun tau jika dia benar – benar mencintai Luhan. Mencintai wanita itu adalah segalanya yang dia ketahui tentang hatinya. Dan rasa cinta yang Sehun miliki ini membuat Sehun selalu berakhir dengan mengikuti kemanapun langkah Luhan, tentu karena tujuan hidupnya adalah membahagiakan wanita itu dan kedua malaikat kecil hasil karya mereka berdua.

Entah mengapa, mata Sehun mendadak terasa panas dan berkabut. Gentaran dihatinya membuat pria tampan itu ingin menangis bahagia. Demi apapun dia masih belum percaya jika ini semua nyata. Luhan kembali kedalam pelukannya lagi, Luhan jadi miliknya lagi.

"Aku sudah selesai menulis, sekarang giliranmu" Luhan menyerahkan gembok berwarna putih itu pada Sehun beserta spidol permanen untuk menuliskan harapannya. Sejenak Sehun membaca apa yang Luhan tulis disatu sisi gembok itu, kemudian senyumnya mengembang.

 _Sehun (heart) Luhan  
together forever, with love for life  
Saranghajja!_

"Aku tidak tau harus menulis apa," jujur Sehun yang masih memandangi gemboknya.

"Jika kau tidak tau mau menulis apa, kau boleh menggambar sesuatu"

"mmmm… okay… aku akan menggambar"

Sehun menarik gembok itu dekat kearahnya untuk mengukir sebuah gambar yang merupakan harapannya. Ketika menggambar sesekali Sehun tersenyum geli dan pipinya pun merona merah, membuat Luhan penasaran akan apa yang pria tampan itu gambar.

"Ya… kau menggambar apa?"

"Aku belum selesai…"

"Tapi kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Ya… pipimu kenapa jadi merah, Hun-ah…"

"Aaah… sabar sebentar Lu…"

"Jangan bilang kau sedang menggambar hal – hal konyol disana!"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya yang dingin,

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

Sehun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan namun kembali menggambar sesuatu di gemboknya. 3 menit kemudian, Sehun nampak memandang hasil karyanya lalu tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang lihatlah…"

Luhan mengambil gembok putih itu dari tangan Sehun. Dan reaksi Luhan setelah melihat gambar itu benar – benar sama seperti Sehun. Wanita itu tersenyum manis dengan pipi merona.

"Kau menggambar keluarga kita?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Ini aku, ini kau, ini Jaehunie dan ini Jaehanie…" Sehun menunjuk beberapa karakter yang dia buat dengan telunjuknya.

"Lalu ini?"

"Ng?"

"Wajah tersenyum yang menggunakan pita ini… siapa?"

"ah itu… itu adalah adiknya HunHan nanti"

BOOM! Jantung Luhan seperti meledak setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun, pipi mulusnya kini benar – benar merah karena malu dan bahagia di saat bersamaan. Oh demi seluruh planet di galaxy, sejak kapan seorang Oh Sehun bisa seimut itu.

"Aku ingin punya satu anak perempuan lagi. Punya anak perempuan yang imut sepertimu sepertinya sangat menyenangkan"

Jujur saja jika ini bukan di ruang publik, Luhan ingin sekali berjingkrak girang seperti kodok di tengah hujan. Demi apapun hati Luhan meleleh dengan pernyataan Sehun barusan.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku hamil dan melahirkan anak laki – laki untuk adik HunHan?"

"Mmmm… tentu kita harus terus berusaha lagi untuk mendapatkan anak perempuan!"

"YA! OH SEHUN!

Kedua pasangan suami istri yang sudah bercerai namun akan menikah lagi itu akhirnya menggantungkan gembok cinta mereka di salah satu pagar yang juga dipenuhi banyak gembok cinta lainnya. Sehun dan Luhan memasang gemboknya bersama kemudian mereka berdua berdoa dibawah langit kemerahan disaksikan oleh matahari yang sudah terbenam setengahnya di ufuk barat. Mereka berdua berdoa dengan tulus agar apapun yang mereka harapkan bisa terkabul, termasuk permohonan Sehun akan seorang anak perempuan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Never face each other  
One bed different covers  
We don't care anymore  
Two hearts still beating  
On with different rhythms  
Maybe we should let this go**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tebakan Luhan tidak meleset. Sehun benar – benar mengajak Luhan ke sungai Han setelah mereka puas menikmati pemandangan di Namsan Tower. Sehun benar – benar mengabulkan permintaan Luhan untuk kembali menjadi pasangan muda sekali lagi. Ini benar – benar menyenangkan, rasa seperti dunia hanyalah milik mereka berdua.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah central parkir lalu mengajak Luhan berjalan beberapa ratus meter untuk menuju sebuah restaurant bintang 5 yang letaknya tepat di samping sungai Han. Restaurant itu bernuansa eropa klasik dengan bunga – bunga yang tertata rapi dan lampu – lampu kuning berkelip seiring dengan semilir angin yang mengiringi riakan air di sampingnya. Ditambah lagi alunan musik quartet Biola dan Cello menambah kesan exclusive yang benar – benar romantis.

Sehun sudah memesan sebuah meja dengan letak paling strategis. Sebenarnya bukan Sehun, Junhong lah yang merekomendasikan tempat itu untuk Sehun dan ketika kakaknya setuju untuk mengajak Luhan makan malam di restaurant itu, Junhong dengan senang hati memesankannya. Meja yang sudah Sehun pesan adalah meja VIP dengan pemandangan terbaik dan jauh dari meja – meja lainnya, terletak di sebuah balcony rendah yang berada tepat di pinggir sungai Han. Ada rangkaian bunga mawar merah yang dipadukan dengan baby breathe dan lilly di tengah meja persegi yang diapit dua buah kursi itu. Diatas taplak meja putih itu juga sudah berjajar berbagai jelas garpu, pisau dan sendok juga gelas wine dengan kaki ramping di bawahnya.

Sehun menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk di kursi itu. Ini benar – benar persis seperti adegan – adegan romantic film – film Hollywood pujaan Luhan. Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia sekaligus takjub dari wajahnya. Sehun benar – benar melakukan banyak hal untuk hari ini.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan untuk mebawakan daftar menu exclusive mereka hari itu dan menuangkan Chateau Margaux Wine bernomor 1787 ke gelas mereka. Pilihan Luhan dan Sehun jatuh pada sebuah menu utama bernama _Beef Wellington,_ potongan daging sapi segar yang lezat di dipanggang dengan bumbu rempah lalu dibungkus dalam balutan pastry yang gurih. Itu adalah menu andalan restaurant bintang lima itu.

"Maze Grill by Gordon Ramsay. Baru launching dua bulan yang lalu." jawab Sehun ketika Luhan menanyakan nama restaurant itu

"Jadi ini adalah restaurant milik Gordon Ramsay?" pekik Luhan bersemangat

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, tapi Junhong juga menanam sahamnya disini… so… bisa dibilang fifty fifty?"

"Uah… naluri bisnis Junhong memang luar biasa. Bagaimana dia bisa membawa Gordon Ramsay ke Korea?"

"Mudah saja, Junhong kan sering ke Amerika dan kebetulan mereka juga pernah bertemu saat acara jamuan makan malam perusahaan"

"Daebak... Apa Junhong bisa memintakan tanda tangan Gordon Ramsay untukku? Aku adalah fans beratnya! HunHan juga suka menonton acaranya bersamaku di Food Channel."

"Bisa jadi… tapi mungkin dengan satu syarat"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus menikahiku dulu"

"Oh Sehun…."

"Aku serius…"

Luhan baru saja akan menjawab namun makanan pembuka sudah terlebih dahulu datang dan dengan dalih perut yang sudah sangat lapar, Luhan mengalihkan pemicaraan mereka tentang pernikahan menjadi komentar tentang makanan. Luhan sudah seperti seorang kritikus makanan betulan ketika dia berhadapan dengan makanan – makanan cantik diatas piring lebar di hadapannya. Tapi itu menyenangkan bagi Sehun, apapun asal Luhan tersenyum, itu pasti akan menyenangkan bagi Sehun.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, itu sangat romantis" ujar Luhan saat keduanya baru saja meninggalkan restaurant itu dan berjalan di pinggir sungai Han menuju ke central parkir dimana mobil Sehun berada.

"Apa kau menyukai kencan kita hari ini?"

"Sangat! Aku sangat menyukainya"

Sehun melepas coatnya begitu melihat Luhan mulai melipat tangannya dan mengusap kedua lengannya yang diterpa semilir angin malam. Sehun yang kini benar – benar sukses menjalankan perannya sebagai _The Boyfrirend material_ itu tak akan melewatkan momen crusial itu. Sehun memakaikan coatnya ke tubuh Luhan dan itu berhasil membuat wanita tercintanya tenggelam di dalam coatnya.

"Thanks" ucap Luhan dengan pipi yang kembali memerah.

"Apapun untukmu…"

Sejenak hening dan keduanya masih tetap berjalan dengan langkah yang jau lebih lambat dari kura – kura keseleo. Entah kenapa keduanya malah jadi canggung seperti itu. Kepala Luhan sedang sibuk mencari topic untuk dibicarakan sebelum kencan mereka benar – benar berakhir hari ini. Luhan tau, setelah ini Sehun pasti akan mengantarnya pulang. Dan Luhan masih ingin bersama Sehun.

' _Aaah… kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat?'_ rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Namun seiring dengan rutukan dan desahan kesalnya, ada sesuatu yang asing menimpa kepala Luhan dan itu terasa lembut namun juga dingin. Luhan kira itu adalah rintikan air hujan, namun setelah satu tangannya menangkap satu Kristal putih dan dingin, mata rusanya pun melebar.

"Ini salju… Sehun-ah… ini salju pertama tahun ini!" pekik Luhan girang lalu menengadahkan tangannya untuk menangkap salju pertama yang turun

Sehun kemabli tersenyum dengan kedua tangan yang dia masukkan delam saku celananya. Sehun masih terus memperhatikan Luhan yang dengan gembira menyambut salju – salju itu turun. Lagi – lagi Sehun berakhir dengan mengagumi wajah bahagia Luhan. Dan lagi – lagi Sehun bersumpah, tak akan pernah membuat wajah bahagia itu berubah menjadi tangisan. Karena masa berat dan sedih untuk mereka sudah berakhir. THE END.

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menakup bahu Luhan, pria itu menatap lurus ke arah mata Luhan yang berbinar terang. Sehun mengambil satu langkah maju untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan posisi agak miring agar bibirnya bisa meraih bibir Luhan.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan begitu lembut, membuat udara dingin disekitar Luhan terasa hangat. Luhan memejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut bibir tipis Sehun dibibirnya. Dan Luhan tak membiarkan Sehun menciumnya sepihak, dia juga menginginkan ini, bibirnya pun turut bergerak untuk menyambut bibir Sehun yang melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Tak ada tuntutan dalam pagutan mereka dibawah salju pertama yang turun. Hanya ada kelembutan, kehangatan dan cinta yang mengikat kedua hati Luhan mengepal untuk meluapkan emosinya. Karena jujur saja, saat ini perasaan campur aduk memenuhi dadanya. Perasaan bahagia, lega, cinta dan emosi berbaur jadi satu dalam kecupan kecupan mereka.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya setelah mengakhiri kecupan mereka dengan satu kecupan panjang. Namun kedua mata tajam Sehun masih terus menatap dua mata rusa cantik dihadapannya. Tangan Sehun yang tadinya menakup bahu Luhan, perlahan turun dan menggenggam tangan lembut wanitanya.

Mata Luhan membulat ketika Sehun tiba – tiba berlutut dihadapannya dan tangan kanan Sehun merogoh sesuatu di coat Sehun yang Luhan kenakan. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah maroon tergenggam di tangan Sehun. Jantung Luhan kini sudah berdegup tak karuan, bahkan wanita cantik itu harus menakup bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas sangking tak percayanya akan apa yang kini Sehun lakukan.

Sehun membuka kotak itu dengan satu tangannya dan muncullah sebuah cincin emas putih dengan satu permata cantik di tengahnya. Berkilau indah seprti cahaya bulan di langit malam.

"Luhan-ah… kau pasti sudah tau jika aku benar – benar mencintaimu kan?"

Luhan tak memberikan respon apapun. Tubuhnya membeku dan jantungnya masih menggila. Otaknya pun tampak ikut membeku karena semuanya seakan mimpi untuk Luhan. Sehun bisa memaklumi itu, senyum di wajah Sehun mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tau jika kini Luhan tengah gugup luar biasa.

"Ya… kita pernah berpisah namun pada akhirnya kita kembali bersama lagi. Kita pernah saling menyakiti namun pada akhirnya kita berpelukan lagi _._ Kita pernah saling membenci namun pada akhirnya kita jatuh cinta lagi…."

Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, pria itu juga sedag berusaha keras untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya saat ini. Dengan satu dehaman lembut Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja, kita berdua bukannya tidak bisa move on, tapi… hanya inilah yang kita tau. Karena mencintaimu adalah segalanya yang hatiku ketahui. Dan kembali padamu adalah segalanya yang hatiku inginkan."

"…"

"Jadi… Luhan… maukah kau kembali padaku dan menjadi milikku lagi?"

"…"

"Maukah kau membangun kembali semua hal yang sudah pernah kuhancurkan?"

"…"

"Maukah kau berjalan ke altar untuk mengikat janji bersamaku di depan Tuhan bersamaku?"

"…"

"Maukah kau menjadikan aku lelaki paling beruntung di dunia ini karena bisa memilikimu lagi?"

"…"

"Maukah kau… menikah lagi denganku?"

"…"

Air mata Luhan sudah jatuh dan membasahi pipi lembutnya. Isakan bahagia tak bisa dia tahan lagi. Luhan benar – benar bahagia sekaligus tak menyangka jika Oh Sehun melakukan ini semua untuknya. Luhan merasa bahwa dia adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia karena Oh Sehun mencintainnya.

"Se… Sehun-ah…"

"Ng?"

"Apa aku punya hak untuk menolakmu kali ini?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja tidak"

"Kalau begitu kau sudah tau apa jawabannya kan?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu, Lu…"

"Yes! I do."

Sehun melepas pegangan tangannya di tangan kanan Luhan, mengambil cincin itu dari kotaknya, lalu menyematkannya ke jari manis tangan kanan Luhan.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini, apa aku sudah mengatakannya?"

Luhan menggeleng dan ketika Sehun sudah sepenuhnya berdiri, Luhan pun memeluk Sehun sererat mungkin. "Kau adalah milikku mulai saat ini! Kau sepenuhnya milik Luhan, Oh Sehun!" katanya masih dengan isakan bahagia.

"Aku tau… aku tau itu"

.

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Mulai detik ini dia resmi telah dilamar oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Bahagia? Tentu saja!

"Mulai besok, kita akan mempersiapkan pernikahan kita sedikit demi sedikit. Mulai dari menentukan tanggal, tempat pernikahan, undangan, gaun dan segalanya. Aku akan mengurusnya bersamamu."

"Sehun-ah…"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih…"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semua hal yang telah kita lalui. Untuk semua rasa sedih dan bahagia. Untuk semua tangis dan tawa. Untuk semua rindu dan cinta. Dan terutama untuk hatimu yang selalu menjadi milikku"

Luhan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Itu benar – benar cantik. Ini benar – benar jadi kencan terbaik yang pernah ada di jagat raya, semua hayalan Luhan tentang kencan romantisnya saat dia masih remaja dulu kini terbayar dengan segala usaha yang Sehun lakukan.

"Kapan kau mempersiapkan ini semua?"

"Mmmm… aku membeli cincin itu dua hari yang lalu, memesan tempat di restaurant tadi sejak kemarin dan mempersiapkan hatiku untuk melamarmu… sejak usiaku 16 tahun"

Luhan menyiku lengan Sehun karena pria itu lagi – lagi berhasil mebuatnya berbunga – bunga. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengambil gambar cincin di tangannya dan mempostingnya kembali di instagramnya dengan caption,

" _I'M ENGAGED!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **We're falling apart, still we hold together  
We've passed the end, so we chase forever  
'Cause this is all we know  
This feeling's all we know….**_

.

.

.

.

Mereka pernah bertengkar, mereka pernah melawan maut, mereka pernah bergantung pada tali yang terbakar, mereka pernah mencoba saling menghapus, mereka pernah mencoba saling meninggalkan, mereka pernah saling membenci, mereka pernah saling mencaci, mereka pernah saling menyakiti dan mereka pernah saling merelakan.

Sehun dan Luhan telah melalui segalanya untuk sebuah pasangan, segalanya yang terbaik dan terburuk. Mereka berdua pernah terpisah tapi tetap saling menggenggam hati satu sama lain. Mereka berdua pernah berakhir namun tetap saja pada akhirnya mereka saling mengejar satu sama lain. Kembali pada cinta mereka, kembali pada satu – satunya orang yang ada di hati mereka.

Ya… karena itu lah yang mereka tau. Hanya perasaan itu yang mereka tau.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **I'll ride my bike up to the road  
Down the street right through the citty  
I'll go everywhere you go  
From Chicago to the Coast  
You tell me, "Hit this and let's go  
Blow the smoke right through the window"  
'Cause this is all we know….**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Cause this is all we know**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_.

.

 _ **-THE END-**_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Annyeonghaseyo! Yo! Yo! Yo!**_

 _ **Akhirnya E.N.D the end juga…. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca setia yang selalu menunggu kelanjutan Fanfic ini, yang sudah selalu review yang sudah follow dan favorite juga… makasi banyak untuk segala pihak yang sudah direpotkan karena fanfic. Haaah… akhirnya. Di akhir tahun, END juga…. Ahahahahahahaha kok gue bahagia sih? Tapi….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ENDING MACAM APA ITU TADI?  
GAK SUKA! KURANG! NANGGUNG! APAAN! NC-nya MANAAAAA?!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kira – kira begitu lah ekspresi kalian saat ini, iya kan?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahahahahaha…. Awalnya emang segitu aja Endingnya. Tapi kayaknya kok masih nanggung, ada yang kurang gitu… (KURANG NC!) … ya udah kalo gitu gue mau bikin sequel aja nanti. Judulnya "After The END". Gimana? Nyeritain keluarganya HunHan ChanBaek sama TaoRis setelah ini semua berakhir. Setuju gak? Atau mau satu chapter spesial lagi biar lengkap 10 Chapter di FF ini baru bikin sequel? Terserah kalian deh… silakan memberikan kritik saran di kolom review ya gess…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oh ya, promosi dikit, Aruna punya FF Baru, judulnya The Theory of Everything, if you don't mind boleh lah ya dibaca. Dan How I met Your mother juga bakal Update. So cek aja. Dan FF lain yang masih nanggung bakal Aruna selesaikan dan update sabtu depan. Okay?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HUNHAN FOREVER**_

 _ **HUNHAN FOR LIFE**_

 _ **Akhir kata. Auuu…. Ah! Saranghaeyo!**_

 _ **Xiugarbaby**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NB: Selamat Tahun baru readerdeul! Semoga tahun 2017 bisa menjadi Tahun penuh berkah untuk semuanya. Semoga yang masih sekolah, sekolahnya pada lancar. Yang mau ujian, ujiannya dimudahkan. Yang kuliah, semoga kuliahnya juga lancar. Yang skripsian, semoga cepet kelar. Yang masih jomblo, semoga cepet dapet jodoh. Yang udah ada jodoh semoga cepet nikah. Yang udah nikah semoga cepet dapet momongan. Lah… hehehehehe…**_

 _ **Pokoknya semoga di tahun 2017 readerdeul sekalian bisa selalu sehat, selalu dikelilingi oleh orang baik dan sayang sama readerdeul semua, trus mendapatkan pengalaman yang lebih banyak dan juga segera mendapatkan tempat terbaik di hati bias masing – masing. Eehehehehe…**_

 _ **DAN SEMOGA EXO MAKIN BERSINAR DI TAHUN 2017!  
SEMOGA MANTAN SAMA MANTAN BISA KETEMUAN!  
TERUTAMA SEHUN SAMA LUHAN!**_

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!**_

 _ **With love, Aruna P. Ary**_

 _ **xiugarbaby**_


End file.
